


Erase My Scars

by Aoshika_October



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 194,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoshika_October/pseuds/Aoshika_October
Summary: Dalphes es una ciudad cuya economía depende del espectáculo de los gladiadores. A una Casa de Gladiadores llega Jack, un esclavo inteligente y soñador. Su vida normal de esclavo da un giro cuando un gladiador se interesa por él, y lo pide como esclavo personal. Esto implica muchas cosas para las que Jack definitivamente no estaba preparado.





	1. Dalphes

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que subo una de mis historias en esta plataforma, así que estoy emocionada. Este fic también está en Ff.n, la incluyo aquí porque una amiga me sugirió esta plataforma para tener un mayor alcance con mis fics.
> 
> Si le dan una oportunidad, espero que les guste.

En la antigüedad, hubo una nación muy poderosa que conquistó gran parte del mundo conocido, y lo hizo en tan poco tiempo que las personas de otras naciones temblaban solo de pensar en su existencia. Tan poderosa nación sin embargo no era muy diferente a cualquiera otra que hubiese intentado apoderarse del mundo en el pasado. Poco a poco, su magnificencia impresionante, fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en apenas una sombra lejana de lo que había sido alguna vez.  
Habiendo sido una nación forjada en las guerras, se enorgullecían de tener a los mejores guerreros, sin embargo, estos se convirtieron en una élite que se fue extinguiendo poco a poco, convirtiéndolos en verdaderas rarezas. El rey de aquel imperio venido a menos comprendió de pronto que si sus mejores guerreros podían hacer algo, era darles un impulso que nunca habían tenido; por medio de las leyendas de sus hazañas, sus fuerzas supuestamente invencibles y las batallas que eran capaces de dar se convirtieron poco a poco en el atractivo de aquel país. De luchar en campo abierto contra ejércitos interminables, pasaron a permitir que el común de la gente, por medio de un pago o un tributo al rey, pudieran ser observadores de los entrenamientos, y no fue muchos años después que comenzaron a ofrecer demostraciones de cómo se peleaba en el campo de batalla. Pronto, los hombres jóvenes eran criados y entrenados desde muy tierna edad, no para ser soldados, sino para ser “gladiadores”, palabra que se había terminado por usar sobre aquellos que peleaban como parte de un espectáculo.  
Pronto las demostraciones pasaron a ser competencias de uno a uno, y finalmente las competencias se convirtieron en torneos. Las reglas nunca fueron muy claras y la confusión se prestaba al juego sucio; aquellas eran verdaderas carnicerías.  
Con el paso del tiempo se fueron regulando las peleas; se designaron lugares específicos donde llevarlas a cabo, no campos abiertos ni la calle, sino gigantescas arenas con palcos donde la gente podía elegir el mejor ángulo y ver todo desde ahí. Los comerciantes aprovechaban estos eventos masivos para vender todo tipo de artículos, desde comida hasta objetos “conmemorativos”. Las peleas se volvieron tan famosas, que venían personas de otras naciones solo para ver una. Por supuesto que una cosa era ver una pelea y otra conocer a los gladiadores; ésta era otra fuente de dinero que comenzaron a explotar apenas se dieron cuenta de su potencial. Costaba prácticamente lo mismo ver una pelea que conocer a alguno de ellos y se vendía como una experiencia única e irrepetible.  
.  
.  
.  
Ser gladiador no era fácil; para empezar, ninguno lo era por voluntad propia. Se seleccionaba a niños con ciertas características; aun siendo niños, tenían que ser fuertes, tanto en apariencia como en acción; debían ponerlos a prueba haciéndolos pasar días sin comer y a veces sin beber nada. Cuando llegaban a los doce o trece años se les mandaba una temporada a sobrevivir por su cuenta en algún entorno hostil, y no se les permitía regresar hasta que se hubiese completado el tiempo establecido, bajo pena de ser humillados y posteriormente ejecutados. A los quince años, empezaban a pelar contra otros jóvenes, y cuando llegaban a la edad en que no crecían más, un joven de unos veinte años podía verse peleando contra un hombre de cincuenta.  
Los que no morían en alguna batalla, morían a los sesenta años, máximo.  
Los gladiadores se organizaban como “familias”. No solía haber un lazo de sangre, pero un gladiador podía hacer su propia “familia” cuando llegara a su edad de retiro. Compraba un muchacho apto a sus padres y lo sometía al entrenamiento. En una sola familia podía haber hasta veinte gladiadores. El dinero que recibían cuando ganaban una pelea o un torneo iba mayormente a sus casas, pero se les permitía conservar lo suficiente como para poder asegurar que cualquier gladiador tenía más poder adquisitivo que el terrateniente más rico de la nación.  
Aun así, no se podría decir que un gladiador fuera un ciudadano común y corriente cumpliendo con un trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo, tenían que someterse a la voluntad del dueño de la casa en la que habían sido entrenados y criados. No podían salir demasiado seguido, y había muchos lugares específicos que no se suponía que visitaran en sus ciudades, como las tiendas de víveres o los comedores públicos. En cambio, cuando una casa de baños o un bar eran visitados por uno o más gladiadores, sus dueños se sentían afortunados y halagados, y constantemente enviaban regalos a sus casas pidiendo más visitas, pues éstas atraían clientes.  
Un gladiador no podía tener familia propia, es decir, esposa e hijos, mientras fuera gladiador, y las formas de dejar de serlo eran tres (aparte de retirarse de viejo, cuando ya no valía la pena hacer familia): uno, ganar un torneo de suficiente importancia y notoriedad para que el mismísimo rey lo liberara, dos, pagar al dueño de la casa el equivalente a todos los gastos generados para su manutención desde que hubiera sido adoptado, y tres, muriendo en combate.  
A pesar de las limitantes, podría decirse que los gladiadores tenían una vida cómoda en comparación con el común de los mortales.  
Para empezar, mientras pudieran pelear, y mientras sus señores tuvieran la intención de recuperar la inversión realizada para su crianza, entrenamiento y manutención, tenían seguro un hogar y una ocupación, además de la comida, atención médica y toda clase de comodidades. Eran tratados como personas de la nobleza en muchos casos y en cada casa de gladiadores había un equipo de sirvientes y esclavos que se encargaba de cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos. La proporción era de una diferencia notoria; por cada gladiador en la casa, había cinco esclavos o sirvientes manteniéndolo todo a flote para que no hubiera la más mínima inconveniencia.  
Pero toda esta comodidad era a cambio del precio bastante alto de no tener una posibilidad de un futuro estable. No todos los gladiadores podían llegar a ser señores de su propia familia, no todos llegaban a su retiro con mucho dinero- habiéndolo gastado la mayoría de las veces en excesos innecesarios-, y el gran porcentaje de ellos se terminaba retirando por heridas graves que decantaban en discapacidades, o mendigando por las calles al no haber tenido otra ocupación o habilidad en la vida más que la de la lucha.  
Había familias que no deseaban ese destino para sus hijos. Había otras que consideraban que ser un gladiador era una promesa para un futuro brillante. Había algunas que entregaban a sus hijos porque no tenían opción. Un poco de dinero extra y una boca menos qué alimentar. Tan simple como eso.  
.  
.  
.  
Los esclavos tenían que habituarse a la casa para la que trabajarían lo más pronto posible una vez que llegaran. Como pequeños engranes manteniendo en movimiento una máquina; si uno fallaba lo más probable es que todos los demás, si no dejaban de funcionar, por lo menos verían entorpecido su trabajo.  
Jack sabía esto perfectamente bien; no era la primera vez que era vendido a una nueva casa, con nuevos dueños y nuevas obligaciones…pero lo que era diferente ahora era que jamás antes había trabajado para una casa de gladiadores. También era la primera vez que se encontraba en una ciudad dedicada casi exclusivamente a esta actividad. Dalphes era una ciudad en la que cada cosa que sucedía tenía que ver con el flujo de gente que llegaba atraída por las peleas de gladiadores.  
Además de esto, Jack siempre había trabajado en palacios, para nobles y ricos, pero esto era un asunto completamente distinto a lo que había estado acostumbrado. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado al trabajo duro, pero no estaba ciertamente acostumbrado a encontrarse en un ambiente tan… masculino. La mayor parte de su trabajo como esclavo había sido con señoras muy apegadas a sus hogares y a sus familias, en ambientes amigables y confortables. Este en cambio era un entorno donde podía respirarse la agresión.  
Lo primero que le dijo el ama al llegar era que en este lugar la prioridad eran las necesidades de los gladiadores; ellos eran lo que tenía que ser cuidado, protegido y procurado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ellos eran quienes proveían a la casa, por lo tanto, eran quienes debían recibir todas las atenciones sin excepción alguna. Es decir, si él tenía algo que hacer de limpieza, o en las cocinas, o en cualquier parte de la casa, pero un gladiador necesitaba su presencia por algún motivo, esto era lo que él debía hacer primero.  
La mujer caminaba y hablaba con rapidez, pero una vez más, era algo a lo que Jack estaba acostumbrado. Lo llevó a la bodega donde guardaban la ropa, las toallas y las sábanas, y le dio un conjunto ropa de trabajo; sencillas prendas de algodón pintadas de un color pardo: una camisa suelta y unos pantalones que llegaban un poco arriba de sus tobillos.  
El lugar era grande. Se trataba de un solo edificio de varios pisos hecho de enormes ladrillos resanados con cal; una enorme fortaleza pintada de un color oscuro, solo distinguible de una torre de batalla por las múltiples ventanas que permitían la entrada de luz y las lámparas que estaban ubicadas en todos los pasillos.  
Se accedía a las habitaciones recorriendo una escalera circular que subía como un caracol y a lado de la cual se ubicaban las puertas de las habitaciones. Jack había observado a las decenas de esclavos ir y venir y le informaron que la mañana y el mediodía era cuando se trabajaba más, pues regularmente era la hora en que los gladiadores entrenaban y las habitaciones estaban desocupadas.  
La mujer esperó a que Jack se quitara sus ropas viejas y se pusiera su nueva ropa de trabajo. Él lo hizo sin problemas aun cuando la mujer no mostró ningún pudor en mirar hacia otro lado; a decir verdad, ambos estaban más que habituados a este tipo de situaciones.  
Jack había sido un esclavo desde que podía recordar, comprado y vendido por lo menos tres veces antes de llegar aquí. No eran buenos tiempos para mucha gente y a veces mantener esclavos en casa era más un problema que una ayuda. Jack no solía ser el primero en ser vendido, pero tampoco el último. Suponía que era un destino esperable para un esclavo. Además, los amos casi siempre confiaban más en las esclavas mujeres, en cuanto a la seguridad de sus propias esposas e hijas.  
-Te mostraré lo básico que se tiene que hacer aquí. Todos los esclavos se esfuerzan en ayudar en donde sean necesarios, sin excepción. Pero luego podrás ver que se organizan entre ellos para hacer mejor las cosas. Con eso nadie tiene que interferir.  
Jack asintió pues era algo que había observado antes.  
-En la cocina puede ser necesario que ayudes en la elaboración de los alimentos, la limpieza de los trastes y las ollas, que haya leña para las estufas y que todo esté limpio. Si ves que algo de esto no está bien o no está funcionando, no esperes a que te lo digan y arréglalo.  
Atravesaron la enorme cocina en poco tiempo. La mujer caminaba dando grandes zancadas. Era evidente que se trataba de una persona trabajadora y práctica; no se detenía a hablar con nadie y todos se apartaban con respeto.  
Se trataba de una mujer joven; debía estar en sus treintas y además era hermosa. Pero uno se fijaba en esto hasta haberle puesto mucha atención; lo que destacaba de ella al iniciar cualquier tipo de convivencia era su voz fuerte y autoritaria. Además, a pesar de su estatus como esposa del administrador, estaba dispuesta a mezclarse con los esclavos y hacer trabajo pesado cuando era necesario.  
Jack la seguía en silencio, observando y absorbiendo todo lo que era posible a su alrededor. Bajaron dos o tres pisos antes de llegar a otra habitación; esta era grande y cálida, pero la calidez del ambiente era distinta a la de la cocina; aquella era densa y plagada de olores, con un aire que casi podía saborearse. Esta habitación en cambio tenía una calidez húmeda. Se trataba de la lavandería, donde un grupo de mujeres se afanaban lavando con agua caliente y jabones aromáticos las sábanas y las toallas, así como las piezas de ropa que iban llevando otros esclavos en grandes canastas. El aire, a pesar de ser más vapor que otra cosa, tenía una esencia suave y fresca, como a algo limpio, que aligeraba el pecho.  
Luego de lavar, las mujeres ponían la ropa en enormes cazos que daban vueltas; como estaban calientes, el vapor salía de allí mientras los giraban a gran velocidad con la ayuda de una palanca. Esa era la forma en que secaban todo rápidamente antes de llevar las piezas a otro grupo de mujeres que se encargaban de planchar. Jack observó con curiosidad cómo dejaban las piezas planas de metal sobre carbones encendidos; luego las tomaban de las asas recubiertas de madera y las usaban para alizar las telas. Él nunca había visto el proceso tan de cerca y para alguien que jamás se había hecho consciente de este instrumento, era algo impresionante.  
Antes de que pudiera seguir absorbiendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la mujer lo tomó del brazo.  
-Estas mujeres tienen años manejando estos instrumentos, Jack-, dijo la mujer llevándolo a otra parte-, se calientan a grandes temperaturas y pueden ser peligrosos para alguien que no los sabe usar. Aquí no es como la cocina. Aquí solo doblarás la ropa y la llevarás a la bodega.  
Al terminar aquí, la mujer le enseñó el cuarto de la limpieza; ahí guardaban todos los utensilios que se necesitaban para el hogar, y había unos cinco esclavos clasificando los productos que se utilizaban y administrándoselos a los esclavos que venían a pedirlos para su trabajo. Jack supuso que este sería uno de los lugares que más estaría visitando mientras estuviera en esta casa.  
…  
Otras ocupaciones que él ciertamente esperaba llevar a cabo eran la limpieza de los pisos y los muebles, tender camas, mantener limpios los baños. Lo que no esperaba era que tenía que, sobre todo, estar al pendiente de las campanas. Para empezar, este era un sistema que nunca había visto implementado en otra parte.  
Tanto en la cocina, como en la lavandería y el cuarto de limpieza, había una pared donde había veinte campanas; cada una provenía de la habitación de uno de los gladiadores, así que todas tenían un número que ayudaría a identificarlas. Obviamente, si en la cocina sonaba la campana de la habitación número cuatro, quería decir que el dueño de dicha habitación necesitaba algo de la cocina. Atender estas llamadas era, por supuesto, prioridad.  
Jack no pensó que algo de lo que tenía que hacer fuera especialmente difícil, ya que era el trabajo que había estado haciendo por años.  
-Por la noche irás al dormitorio de los esclavos. Se encuentra en el piso más bajo. Cuando llegues, espera a que todos se acuesten, debe haber un colchón desocupado. Ese es el que tomarás. Trata de ser amigable con tus compañeros, mientras más pronto hagas amigos, mejor te irá con tu trabajo.  
Jack asintió.  
Se había contenido de hablar mucho o de hacer preguntas, o de ceder a su impulso de caminar solo por los pasillos y tocar cada cosa que llamara su atención. Aunque estas acciones eran instintivas y naturales de él, había aprendido en el pasado de maneras muy penosas que no era lo mejor que podía hacer. Los castigos, ya fueran corporales o simples humillaciones, siempre eran dolorosos. Jack, a pesar de su corta edad, había tenido que aprender a evitar lo más posible el dolor.  
-Siempre que necesites algo, dirígete a uno de los líderes-, susurró ella ahora, señalándole a la mujer que estaba sentada en la entrada del cuarto de limpieza-, es quien te puede ayudar. Pero si no hacen nada por ti, puedes dirigirte a mí. Tienes que llamarme “señora”, ¿comprendes? No soy tu ama, pero necesito mantener ese respeto o todos se me saldrán de control.  
La voz de la mujer se había vuelto un poco más suave, como un tono de advertencia maternal. Como si él le preocupara.  
A Jack no le sorprendió esta actitud. Estaba habituado a que las mujeres fueran más suaves con él, más comprensivas. Quizás era su apariencia de niño, a pesar de ya haber pasado los veinte años; no era especialmente alto, era muy delgado, y en general su apariencia era exageradamente suave. No tenía facciones de hombre sino más bien de niño, y eso era molesto pues nunca faltaba quien quisiera aprovecharse o por lo menos hacer burla de ello. A cambio, procuraba mantener una fachada fuerte y cínica. En el fondo, su corazón seguía siendo el de un niño. Pero sabía que hacerlo evidente podía ser peligroso.  
-De acuerdo, gracias.  
-Te acompañaré en tu primer día. El resto del tiempo, lo harás todo tú solo.  
Era alrededor de mediodía y en las cocinas ya habían comenzado a hacer de comer. Los gladiadores llegaban por la tarde y luego de comer algunos regresaban a seguir entrenando o salían a divertirse. Así que era momento de poner manos a la obra.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack llevó leños a la cocina para las estufas y ayudó a cargar sacos de verduras desde las bodegas. Una de las cocineras le pegó con una cuchara de madera cuando se atravesó, pero, aunque no le dolió, volteó a verla con desagrado. Cuando notó que la mujer le sonría, se relajó un poco. Quizás hacer amigos aquí no sería tan difícil como hubiera esperado.  
En realidad, pasó casi todo el día en la cocina. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, los gladiadores llegaron al comedor. Jack jamás había visto un grupo de hombres tan salvajes; todos lucían grandes musculaturas, se hacían bromas entre ellos, maldecían y en general comían como cerdos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que, al acercarse, en seguida lo hicieran blanco de sus burlas y chistes de mal gusto; que si estaba muy flaco, que si era muy pequeño, que desde cuándo había niñas en la cocina… uno fue tan lejos como para quedársele viendo descaradamente, comentando en cuanto él se dio la vuelta que no le molestaba en realidad que no fuese una niña…  
Jack terminó de servir los platos que se suponía que debía dejar en la mesa y salió de ahí casi corriendo. Cuando la “señora” lo vio, se apresuró hacia él.  
-Debes acostumbrarte a que esto será cosa de todos los días-, le advirtió ella severamente. Jack asintió. Hasta el momento, no se había detenido a pensar en lo realmente nervioso que estaba.  
\- Sí, señora.  
La mujer soltó un suspiro y lo tomó de un brazo antes de comenzar a caminar.  
-Debes comenzar a endurecerte un poco-, le dijo mientras salían de ahí-, de acuerdo, parece que no deberías trabajar cerca de ellos hasta que te acostumbres a cómo pueden llegar a ser. Hoy ni siquiera están todos ahí, esperaremos un par de días a que los demás regresen y verás lo pesado que se vuelve este trabajo. Para entonces esperemos que estés un poco más habituado.  
Jack no contestó nada, pero se dejó guiar.  
.  
.  
.  
Aquellos días fueron pesados, eso es un hecho, pero Jack se dio cuenta de que cada vez, un poco más, él se iba habituando al trabajo, y las personas que estaban con él también comenzaban a acostumbrarse a su presencia. Jack era un trabajador rápido y eficaz, además de que era relativamente fácil empatizar con él. Nadie cuestionó su presencia ni le impidió tomar su lugar en el dormitorio- como sí le había pasado en otras ocasiones-, y pronto comenzó a recibir consejos de otros esclavos que ya tenían un tiempo trabajando aquí.  
Se hizo a sí mismo una pequeña rutina; por las mañanas se unía a un grupo de esclavos que paseaban por las habitaciones recogiendo la ropa, sábanas y toallas sucias y las bajaban a la lavandería. Un rato después se sentaba cerca de las señoras que planchaban y comenzaba a doblar la ropa. Cuando tenía varias piezas ya dobladas, las juntaba y se retiraba a la bodega, donde lo acomodaba todo antes de volver a la lavandería.  
A mediodía se acercaba a la cocina, y al ritmo en que las mujeres cocinaban él lavaba trastos sucios y ayudaba a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.  
Luego iba y limpiaba lo que necesitaba ser limpiado.  
Uno podía decir que Jack era una persona trabajadora. Era muy activo y siempre estaba haciendo algo…pero si una característica tenía Jack que podía ser contraproducente en su situación, era que se trataba de un muchacho algo distraído, y muy soñador.  
A veces, si se encontraba cerca de una ventana y nadie lo estaba mirando, podía quedarse largos minutos con los ojos perdidos hacia el exterior, buscando con la mirada las formas de las nubes o la ruta en el vuelo de los pájaros. Podía quedarse sentado en el suelo viendo una hormiguita haciendo su trabajo; podía meterse tanto en sus diálogos internos que nada fuera de él era capaz de entrar en su coraza.  
Además, su carácter resultaba contradictorio para las personas que apenas iban conociéndolo.  
Había una suave contradicción en sus modales deliciosos y lo rápido que era para contestar si alguien decía o hacía algo que lo hiciera irritar. También en la forma en que trabajaba tan rápido que parecía estar en muchos lugares a la vez, y cuando en cambio podía ser encontrado en cualquier parte sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Fue reprendido un par de veces por otros superiores a él, pero no de una manera que acabara con su ánimo. Lo normal, diría uno, en la vida de un esclavo.  
Y aunque el trabajo era pesado, dormía poco y las reglas eran estrictas en todo momento, podría decirse que estaba bien. Cuando le dijeron que iba a tener que trabajar en una casa de gladiadores, ciertamente esperaba algo mucho peor.  
.  
.  
.  
No fue sino hasta una semana después de su llegada que la señora fue por él a la hora de la cena, interrumpiendo su trabajo.  
-Jack, ¿no escuchaste la alarma? Necesitamos más gente en la cocina-, le indició con aire preocupado-. Los gladiadores que estaban de viaje han regresado y se portan como si no hubieran comido en meses. Apúrate, no tenemos todo el día.  
Jack soltó el trapeador en manos de la mujer y se apresuró a la cocina. No tardaron en encomendarle tareas, una tras otra, y eso incluyó a ayudar a servir la mesa. Cuando Jack salió al comedor, se encontró frente a un mundo todavía más caótico de lo que recordaba la última vez que había entrado aquí.  
Para empezar, el aire estaba viciado. El aroma de la comida se mezclaba nauseabundamente con el calor corporal de aquellos hombres que gritaban, maldecían y hacían todo tipo de ruidos desagradables mientras no dejaban de reírse y de bromear unos con otros, insultándose, golpeándose y lanzándose comida a través de la mesa. Jack se apresuró a poner los platos que le habían dado y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando comenzaron a lanzarle silbidos y comentarios lascivos, pues tuvo que regresar rápido a la cocina para llevar más platos.  
La cena transcurrió pesada pero rápida. Jack se dijo a sí mismo que podía sin ningún problema soportar esto, tendría que habituarse a las palabras molestas, a las miradas que lo incomodaban y sobre todo a la desagradable presencia de estos hombres. No era algo con lo que quisiera vivir, pero no era como que tuviera opción. Una cosa que se aprende como esclavo, es que nunca hay opción. No hay modo de cambiar el destino, sea cual sea éste, a menos que se presente una situación completamente inesperada o extraordinaria que le diera un rumbo diferente a la vida.  
…  
\- ¿Qué tal estuvo? - le preguntó la señora cuando él se decidió acercarse a ella. La mujer había estado observando cada uno de sus pasos desde un rincón.  
-No ha estado tan mal-, repuso y respiró profundo antes que la mujer lo tomara de un brazo y lo jalara a su lado. Los hombres comenzaban a ponerse de pie y a dejar las mesas.  
Jack tenía indicaciones de bajar la mirada cuando ellos se acercaban, y apenas pudo apreciar que otros esclavos que se encontraban presentes habían hecho lo mismo que la señora lo había obligado a hacer; pegarse contra la pared del pasillo que salía del comedor e inclinar la cabeza hasta que la mirada no dejara el suelo.  
Ante sí pudo ver las sombras que desfilaban poco a poco. Eran pisadas lentas y fuertes, el suelo emitía una suave vibración bajo aquellos cuerpos. Jack esperó. Luego de la vasta comida que habían disfrutado, parecía que los ímpetus de los gladiadores habían disminuido ligeramente, pero no por eso dejaban de emitir todos esos sonidos desagradables y sus terribles bromas y maldiciones entre ellos. Jack lo encontraba demasiado desagradable, pero se cuidó mucho de no demostrarlo ni con su rostro ni con cualquier expresión que pudiera salir de sus labios. Mejor tener la cabeza agachada, eso hacía mucho más fáciles las cosas.  
Jack estaba tan sumergido en su línea de pensamiento que apenas se dio cuenta de que una de las sombras había cambiado su camino. Solo se dio cuenta en el momento en que dos botas hicieron presencia dentro de su alcance visual.  
Luego, apareció una mano. La mano sujetó su barbilla y sin ninguna delicadeza levantó su cara.  
Jack estaba instruido a que no podía ver a los ojos a los gladiadores- que eran el tesoro más preciado de cualquier casa de gladiadores-, a menos que uno de ellos se lo ordenara de manera explícita. De modo que cuando sintió su rostro subir, procuró mantener sus ojos puestos en cualquier punto que no fuera la cara del gladiador. Su mirada se posó en una telaraña del techo, y no dejó de mirarla cuando su rostro fue movido de un lado hacia el otro. El calor que emitía el cuerpo de este hombre era impresionante, y Jack supuso que se debía a la fuerza de su entrenamiento. Lo cual era un poco absurdo si pensaba que de hecho no venían de entrenar, sino de un viaje.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso.  
-Lo quiero. Mándalo a mi habitación.  
Jack se arrojó hacia atrás en cuanto escuchó esto, y sus ojos al moverse captaron apenas un vistazo de una expresión confundida antes de caer prácticamente en las manos de la señora, que lo sujetó de los hombros de una manera que podría catalogarse como “protectora”.  
-Temo que no es posible- repuso ella, con su voz tan firme como siempre-, Jack nunca ha sido un sirviente personal. Él no sabe lo que tiene qué hacer ni cómo comportarse…  
-Entonces enséñale lo que tiene que saber.  
Jack mantuvo su mirada abajo. El miedo lo dominaba; las palabras de aquel hombre trajeron a su mente un sinfín de recuerdos del pasado de asuntos de los que apenas había podido escapar entero. Apenas en este momento se dio cuenta; le temía a los gladiadores. No solamente porque eran los dueños de prácticamente todo aquí, sino también porque eran fuertes, impetuosos, extremadamente impulsivos y dominantes. Eso era lo que había aprendido al estar con ellos aquí. Y sabía que, de querer algo de él, podían obtenerlo sin ningún problema; él no era tan fuerte. Tenía sus formas para sobrevivir. Pero demonios, no era fuerte.  
Tenía miedo.  
Tenía mucho, tanto maldito miedo.  
-Es nuevo, Aster-, repuso entonces la mujer, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del gladiador-, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo para enseñarle nada más que lo que ya tiene qué hacer.  
El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Jack supuso que en ese momento ambos medían la determinación del otro.  
-Toothiana… tengo derecho a pedir esto. Lo quiero en mi habitación esta noche. Pagaré bien por él. Me aseguraré de que te recompensen por educarlo.  
La mujer se quedó en silencio, y luego suspiró. Jack supo que era lo último que dirían ambos.  
-No quiero nada, Aster. Pero por favor, pórtate bien con él.  
Jack tuvo entonces la sensación insalvable de que sus huesos se hacían agua.  
Cuando el gladiador se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de caer al suelo; ella lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza para hacerlo caminar.  
-Vamos, tenemos demasiado trabajo qué hacer.  
.  
.  
.  
Los pies de Jack se resistían a entrar en la habitación, pero la mujer no tuvo piedad con él y lo jaló con firmeza hasta que se encontró en el interior. Era la habitación número 6.  
Jack ya había estado antes en prácticamente todas las habitaciones de los gladiadores, pero era diferente a la situación que se le presentara ahora. Todas eran muy parecidas, contaban más o menos con los mismos muebles y eran del mismo tamaño y color.  
Ésta tenía una cama bastante grande, también había un ropero y un sillón reclinatorio cubierto de cojines y mantas. Había una ventana que daba hacia el exterior, y luego había otra puerta. Junto a la cama, estaban las tres cuerdas que servían para comunicarse con la cocina, la lavandería y el cuarto de limpieza.  
Jack se detuvo en medio, sin saber a dónde voltear o qué hacer.  
-La mayor parte del día no va a haber nadie más que tú en esta habitación-, comenzó a explicar ella-, obviamente deberás mantener el lugar limpio. Cuando haya ropa sucia o sientas que las sábanas necesitan lavarse debes bajarlas. Básicamente debes cumplir todas tus obligaciones, pero solo aquí dentro. Lo importante viene cuando Aster llegue.  
Jack estaba tan preocupado en este momento, que casi había olvidado que el nombre del gladiador para el que trabajaría ahora era Aster. Por un vago momento trató de hacer memoria de todas las caras que había visto en el comedor a ver si alguna de ellas correspondía con este nombre, al menos dentro de su mente, pero no encontró ninguna.  
Los muebles de la habitación eran visiblemente ostentosos, hechos de metal con ornamentaciones preciosistas que Jack había visto en muy pocas ocasiones. Al igual que en muchos detalles, las otras habitaciones eran similares en este punto; nunca se escatimaba en lujos o en comodidades para estos hombres. Había varios soportes para poner candelabros, velas y lámparas, además de haber un plato de frutas frescas sobre uno de los muebles y una jarra de agua, aparentemente bastante fría. Esta jarra también era de metal y Jack podía ver las pequeñas gotas formándose en la parte exterior. Los vasos eran plateados y parecían haber sido confeccionados de un modo detallista y preciso. La cama estaba recién hecha; las sábanas y los cojines tenían una apariencia inflada y cómoda, además de que en general la habitación se sentía fresca.  
Mantenerla como la veía ahora, limpia, cómoda, perfecta, era su misión de ahora en adelante.  
…  
La señora pasó un tiempo explicándole la manera más eficaz de mantener limpios los muebles y el sinfín de accesorios que parecía haber dentro de la habitación, así como la forma adecuada de mantener ordenado el ropero. Le recalcó que era importante que siempre hubiera fruta y agua fresca si era posible, además de que las sábanas debían ser cambiadas por lo menos cada tres días. Los pisos debían ser limpiados aún a mayor detalle que los pisos del resto de la casa, y debía procurar mantener la ventana abierta la mayor parte del día para que la habitación estuviera fresca cada vez que su ocupante estuviera presente.  
Abrió otra puerta de la habitación y Jack comprendió entonces que esta otra estancia era un cuarto de baño. Quizás era de la mitad del tamaño de la habitación, y estaba ocupado principalmente por una bañera bastante grande, Jack supuso que estaba hecha de mármol. En una esquina superior aparentemente desocupada, había una ornamentación en forma de la cabeza de un animal- no sabría decir si era un león-, que la mujer le explicó era una regadera mecánica. Más allá había un estante con frascos de variados tamaños y colores. Esta habitación no tenía una gran ventana, obviamente, como la habitación a la que estaba conectada, pero sí tenía una con forma de línea rectangular en la parte más alta, que permitía el paso de una luz apenas suficiente para que el cuarto no estuviera completamente en penumbra.  
Llegados a este punto, Jack se dio cuenta de que la mujer se mostraba más seria. Volvieron a la habitación. Ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo sentar en el amplio sillón que había ahí. Jack no comprendía sus acciones, pero le preocupaba su expresión. La mujer tardó en hablar. Pero cuando al fin lo hizo, a Jack le dio la impresión de que lo haría sin detenerse, firmemente, sin esperar a nada.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos.  
-Jack, lo más importante que tiene que saber un esclavo personal es esto; tu misión ahora es complacer a tu amo hasta en el más mínimo detalle-, Jack asintió con la cabeza, pero ella lo tomó de las manos como para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención-. Eso incluye estar al pendiente de todos sus deseos y asegurarte de que se cumplan. Deberás ayudarlo con su arreglo personal, deberás conocer sus gustos y tenerlos en cuenta todo el tiempo. En ocasiones te pedirá que tú mismo le hagas de comer. Tendrás que darle masajes cuando se encuentre adolorido y conversar con él cuando lo notes decaído o apático. Si él es infeliz en tu presencia, en resumen, no estarías cumpliendo con tu trabajo. El destino para un esclavo personal rechazado por su amo es incierto. No debes arriesgarte a ello.  
Jack volvió a asentir, pues comprendía perfectamente, pero ella no parecía del todo complacida. Había algo molestando en la mente de ambos, algo quizás, que los dos sabían y ninguno había dado el tiempo para pensar claramente. Ella suspiró y en lugar de seguir parada frente a él, se sentó a su lado.  
-Jack, no le daré más vueltas a esto. Tengo que preguntar, ¿eres virgen?  
Jack reaccionó tan bruscamente a esta pregunta que casi cae del sillón. Ella lo miró con gran seriedad.  
-Lo soy-, respondió, inseguro. La mujer lo miró con más insistencia.  
\- ¿Has hecho algo con alguna mujer? - Jack negó con la cabeza-, ¿Y con un hombre?  
Él negó aún con más fuerza al punto que parecía que la cabeza se le iba a desprender del cuello. La señora suspiró.  
-Esto es una locura. Iré a hablar con él.  
-No, no-, Jack se puso de pie para seguirla, y consiguió detenerla antes de que cruzara la puerta. Ella volteó a verlo apenas-, no quiero que tengas problemas por mí. Puedo hacerlo.  
-Pero Jack…  
-Me las arreglaré. Puedo hacerlo.  
Ella pareció dudar por un momento, pero finalmente lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Jack había aprendido con los pocos días que ella era muy considerada con ellos los esclavos. Pensó que podía tomar ventaja de esto, pero este no era el momento. Tenía primero que asegurar su lugar en esta casa. No entrar en conflicto con nadie, no tener problemas con los otros esclavos…cumplir con lo que quisieran de él. Se las podía arreglar con un solo gladiador. Era inteligente, podía salir airoso de prácticamente cualquier cosa.  
O al menos, eso creía.  
Finalmente, la mujer cedió. Pasó el resto de la tarde dándole nociones básicas de cómo dar masajes en hombros, brazos y espalda. Además, le instruyó en cuanto al contenido de los frascos del baño; jabones para cuerpo y cabello, lociones y cremas para distintos dolores musculares. Le prometió que en adelante procuraría ayudarle a aprender más cosas si era necesario. Era evidente que ella estaba nerviosa.  
.  
.  
.  
Las horas pasaron y finalmente, Jack supuso que estaba a punto de concluir el entrenamiento vespertino de los gladiadores. Pronto, todos iban a ir entrando de regreso a la casa, a darse un baño, a cenar y a dormir.  
Jack había llenado la bañera de agua caliente y había vertido en ella jabones y esencias. También tenía listo un cambio de ropa limpia para dormir.  
Estaba ansioso. Había ido a la cocina y ahora estaba de regreso. No había recibido más indicaciones salvo la de esperar. La señora se había ido hacía algunos minutos.  
Escuchó un inconfundible estrépito sacudir la casa. Respiró profundo y trató de darse a sí mismo un momento para relajarse. No lo consiguió. Finalmente, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a tomar su posición.  
Se paró en medio de la habitación. Verificó que su ropa luciera ordenada y limpia. Le dio un último vistazo al cuarto y decidió que estaba presentable. Repasó mentalmente que todo lo que debía estar en orden realmente estuviera en orden y deseó profundamente que no se le hubiera olvidado nada.  
Finalmente, se quedó mirando la puerta.  
Cuando la cerradura comenzó a moverse, se mordió los labios, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.  
Continuará…


	2. Las labores de un esclavo personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comienza a intentar entender lo que su amo espera de él, o al menos eso es lo que cree.

Jack se concentró en las formas del mármol que recubría el suelo. Parecían pequeñas serpientes doblándose y enredándose unas con otras. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente escuchó el ruido de la pesada puerta de madera abriéndose, y las cortinas que la cubrían por dentro se corrieron suavemente por el suelo. Jack las escuchó moverse apenas. Se resistió a levantar la vista.  
Se quedó mirando sus pies, envueltos en los zapatos de trabajo que lucían algo desgastados en comparación de la semana anterior, a pesar de que se había esforzado en limpiarlos todos los días antes de dormir. El trabajo de un esclavo puede ser muy duro, pero de cualquier forma Jack no estaba en ningún modo acostumbrado a una vida cómoda o de lujos.  
El pesado caminar que se escuchó en la habitación lo puso alerta otra vez.   
Esperó una indicación o una orden mientras escuchaba los pasos fuertes y graves. Pero pasaron de largo, y luego los escuchó a su espalda.  
-¿Preparaste mi baño?  
-Sí.   
-Bien. Ten lista mi ropa limpia.  
Eso fue todo lo que Jack escuchó antes de oír abrir y cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño. Una vez que esto pasó, hubo silencio completo.  
Tuvo un par de segundos para pensarlo antes de levantar la mirada otra vez y darse la vuelta. Efectivamente, la puerta estaba completamente cerrada.  
Volteó a ver hacia la cama, donde ya había acomodado antes las piezas de ropa cómoda que el gladiador iba a usar para la cena. Era más bien una especie de túnica y unos pantalones, además de las sandalias sencillas que todos usaban cuando solo se quedaban en casa. A parte de alistar esto, Jack no sabía cuánto podía tardar su nuevo amo en bañarse, ni lo que había que hacer mientras tanto.  
Toothiana lo había aleccionado para que ayudara al hombre incluso en su aseo personal, pero ya que su presencia no había sido requerida no se había querido arriesgar a hacerse más notorio en este lugar. Por otro lado, según le había dicho ella, era necesario que siempre estuviera al pendiente de las necesidades de su amo. ¿Qué tal si ahora resultaba que había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué tal si este sujeto esperaba que entrara a ayudarlo por cuenta propia?  
Jack jamás hubiera pensado que algo tan sencillo pudiera ponerlo en tal predicamento.  
Ahora tenía miedo.  
Sin embargo, decidió que no podía dejar que el miedo actuara por él. Actuaría como si nada. No podía ser difícil.  
Pero mientras tanto, no tenía idea alguna de qué podía hacer por sí mismo. Se sentía, más que asustado, intranquilo, como si hubiera demasiada energía al mismo tiempo en todas partes de su cuerpo, moviéndose, y él no supiera cómo ponerla a funcionar.   
Se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo tardaría el baño. Mientras tanto, tenía que esperar. Era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, realmente; la puerta se abrió detrás de él, y Jack se quedó de pie donde estaba. La decisión que tenía que tomar ahora era rápida y supo entonces qué era lo que tenía qué hacer; ser lo más servicial y atento que le fuera posible.  
Cuando escuchó de nuevo la otra puerta abrirse y los pasos tras él, se dio la vuelta sin levantar la cabeza, de la manera más suave y delicada que le era posible. Tenía una imagen qué dar…la más inofensiva que pudiera mostrar ante este hombre. Tenía que tener cuidado. Se acercó lentamente. Sus manos, juntas al frente de su cuerpo; su cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo.  
-¿Puedo ayudarle?  
En el suelo, la enorme pieza de tela con la que el gladiador se cubría, arrastraba, cubriendo sus piernas y sus pies.   
-No. Lo haré solo, no te preocupes.   
Jack se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
Se dio un momento para apreciar el aire tibio que entraba por la ventana. El verano estaba en su punto más caliente e incluso las noches eran terriblemente calurosas. Las gotas de agua en la piel de su amo parecían evaporarse y generar un calor mucho más pesado cerca de él.  
Observó de reojo cómo se vestía y se calzaba. Luego lo observó moviéndose, caminando por la habitación.   
Después se sorprendió cuando una imagen que ya había vivido antes volvía a presentarse frente a sus ojos; una mano que subía hasta su barbilla y lo obligaba a elevar su mirada, aunque en realidad estuviera aterrado de hacerlo.  
-En mi presencia, no agaches la cabeza. No quiero que te portes como todos los esclavos.   
Jack asintió, aun dejando que la mano mantuviera elevado su rostro, pero aún sin dejar que sus ojos se posaran sobre él.  
-Mírame cuando te hable.  
Jack aguardó un segundo antes de permitir que sus ojos se deslizaran, bajando del techo, donde estaban concentrados hasta el momento, hasta encontrarse con el rostro del gladiador.  
No hubiera sabido como describirlo en ese momento. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, que lo miraban fijamente de un modo inquietante. Sentía como si lo estuviera desnudando con la mirada, pero no con lascivia, sino de un modo frío e indiferente. Eran verdes, pero aún con los reflejos de las lámparas de la habitación, tenían demasiada frialdad.   
La sensación que daban esos ojos era que su mirada podía tocarlo. Los sentía deslizándose de su frente, hacia su barbilla, y sus labios. Sus labios. Los sintió secos y tibios, pero al contacto de esos ojos parecían humedecerse.   
Tenía que admitir que de todos los gladiadores que había conocido en este lugar, éste era probablemente el menos desagradable a la vista, al menos entre los que había podido observar con un poco de detenimiento. Tenía facciones fuertes y su expresión era dura y centrada. Jack se encontró a sí mismo pensando en que era bastante…¿cuál sería la palabra? Guapo…lindo… apuesto… ¡No! ¡No podía pensar algo así, ¿qué rayos le pasaba en la cabeza?!  
No…definitivamente no. Aunque podría describirlo como…atractivo, en cierto modo, daba miedo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no. Por algún motivo, quizás porque al fin podía ver su rostro, Jack se sintió tranquilo. Respiró profundo y luego dejó salir la respiración, largamente, como para relajarse un poco más. La mano finalmente dejó su barbilla.  
-Vamos a cenar-, ordenó su amo. Jack lo observó cuando comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación y se dio tiempo para apreciar lo diferente que se veía con esta ropa, mucho más relajada y cómoda, en comparación a cómo se veía con la ropa que regularmente usaban tanto para los entrenamientos como para las peleas.  
Los gladiadores eran, después de todo, personas.  
Jack lo siguió en silencio, esperando cualquier indicación. Llegaron al comedor, que estaba casi vacío, la mayoría de los gladiadores había cenado ya. Su amo se sentó en una silla desocupada, y le hizo una seña a una esclava que estaba cerca. Jack se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, pero no escuchó bien que fue lo que le dijo a la muchacha, porque le habló en voz realmente baja.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esa misma esclava volviera, con un pequeño banquito de madera que colocó a lado de la silla donde estaba el amo de Jack. Éste se volvió hacia él.  
-Siéntate.  
Jack así lo hizo.  
Jack nunca se había sentado a la mesa. No era costumbre de ningún esclavo en ninguna parte hacer esto, aunque cierto era que no estaba necesariamente ocupando un lugar privilegiado; estaba sentado muy cerca de su amo, y el banquito en el que estaba hacía que apenas pudiera alzar sus brazos sobre la mesa.  
Pronto trajeron la cena de Aster, y junto con ella, un pequeño plato también para Jack, con las proporciones habituales para un esclavo, es decir, nada que ver con los festines que disfrutaban los gladiadores que eran los amos y señores de este lugar. De cualquier forma, esta situación fue demasiado confusa para él. Un esclavo nunca come al mismo tiempo que su amo.  
-Pásame la sal.  
Jack se alzó encima de la mesa como pudo y tomó el pequeño recipiente de sal que estaba más allá. Lo depositó cerca de él. El hombre lo tomó sin voltear a ver a Jack, saló su comida y devolvió el recipiente a la mesa. Jack no comenzó a comer hasta que se aseguró de que su amo no le iba a solicitar nada más. Estaba tratando de procesar el trato que estaba recibiendo. No estaba seguro de que esto fuera algo normal, pero ya que nadie le había dicho nada, asumió que estaba todo bien y que solo debía esperar a seguir recibiendo instrucciones.  
Él terminó primero, y esperó a que su amo terminara de cenar también. Cuando observó el plato vacío, se puso de pie y lo tomó, pero casi tan rápido, el gladiador lo detuvo.  
-De eso se encargarán otros. Tu ven conmigo.  
Jack se quedó de pie donde estaba y observó a su amo incorporándose también. Cuando este comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, lo siguió de cerca, siempre viendo hacia el piso para no encontrar su mirada con la de ningún gladiador. Al menos ese cuidado tenía que tener; aunque su amo fuera permisivo en ese aspecto, no podía tener las mismas libertades con otros y de eso estaba muy consciente.   
El camino hasta la habitación fue quieto y tranquilo. Al abrir la puerta, Jack retiró las cortinas y permitió que la puerta pesada se cerrara tras él mientras su amo se internaba en el cuarto y se acercaba al sillón. Jack se quedó de pie esperando otra indicación, pero entre otras cosas, se sintió terriblemente perturbado por la forma en que el sujeto lo miraba; en silencio, atentamente. Luego, él levantó su mano y le hizo una seña, indicándole que se acercara. Jack caminó hacia él.  
Cuando estuvo de pie frente a su amo, éste volvió a echarle una mirada de la cabeza a los pies.   
-¿Cuál es tu nombre, esclavo?  
Jack se mordió los labios, pero se esforzó en contestar rápido.  
-Me llamo Jackson Overland. Siempre me han llamado Jack.  
El gladiador esperó unos segundos antes de asentir.  
-Bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido esclavo?  
-Toda mi vida, señor. Pero nunca he sido esclavo personal antes.   
El gladiador hizo una media sonrisa.   
-Contestas más de lo que se te pide, ¿es algo usual en ti?  
Jack bajó la mirada súbitamente, avergonzado por haber sobrepasado los límites permitidos.   
-No te avergüences. No tienes que cohibirte en mi presencia. Habla todo lo que quieras.   
De cualquier forma, Jack no se animó a decir una palabra más.   
Repentinamente, sintió la mano de su amo sobre su muñeca. Él lo jaló un poco más hacia su propio espacio personal. Jack se quedó helado. Los dedos subieron por su brazo desnudo. Eran rugosos, secos y calientes. Le causaron un estremecimiento cuando llegaron por encima de su codo y las yemas se internaron suavemente en el interior de su brazo. Jack retrocedió de golpe. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, esperando un regaño, un castigo o incluso un golpe.   
Es que nunca nadie lo había tocado así. Nunca había trabajado bajo condiciones semejantes.  
Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, el gladiador continuaba mirándolo, más que con enojo, con curiosidad. Jack se quedó quieto, esperando. El gladiador se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando firmemente los codos en sus rodillas.   
Luego de contemplarlo en silencio por un buen rato, se puso de pie. Jack no se movió ni un poco de donde estaba, aunque el miedo lo invadió de pies a cabeza cuando comenzó a rodearlo y volvió a sentir su mirada, con ese poder extraño que tenía al deslizarse por su piel.  
Sintió algo pesado en su cadera. Las manos posándose a cada lado, sujetándolo e impidiendo cualquier movimiento que pudiera si quiera pensar en hacer. Su amo ahora estaba de pie tras él, hablando contra su oído.  
-Espero que comprendas esto, Jack. Pagué bien por ti, tú me perteneces ahora-, Jack respiro profundo, y esperó-. Me debes respeto, y obediencia, ¿comprendes?  
Jack asintió, atrapado como se sentía, aterrado. Su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.  
Pronto se vio libre del despiadado agarre, y se sintió confundido, pues había esperado algo más. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa, y quizás por eso, ahora que se encontraba libre, el miedo no había cedido del todo y en realidad, parecía haberse concentrado dentro de su ser sin permitirle respirar. Era como esperar un golpe que no llega, pero que lo dejaba en una expectativa preocupante y dolorosa.  
-Aprenderás con el tiempo- lo observó acercándose a la cama y descalzándose-, por ahora, ve a dormir.  
-¿N…necesita algo más?  
-No. Solo recuerda que debes venir mañana a primera hora.  
Jack asintió, bajó la cabeza y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.  
.  
.  
.  
Llevaba un rato recostado en su cama intentando dormir. En realidad, tenía la sensación de que no le sería tan fácil.   
Cuando se hizo consciente de la presencia de dos chicas a lado de su cama, volteó a verlas y se incorporó lentamente. Ellas se habían sentado en la orilla, y lo miraban con expectación. Una de ellas era morena, y la otra era rubia. Ambas eran bonitas y Jack había hablado con ellas antes, pero no se había dado tiempo de familiarizarse con ellas antes.  
\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la morena extendiendo su mano hacia él y posándola sobre su rodilla flexionada. Jack suspiró.  
-¿Porqué no iba a estarlo?- preguntó más bien con indiferencia, y la otra chica se inclinó un poco hacia él.  
-Supimos que te pidieron como esclavo personal. Puede ser algo muy… intimidante.   
Jack asintió, sin dar realmente ninguna señal de que esto fuera importante de manera alguna para él.  
-¿Quién es tu amo?  
-Se llama…Aster. No lo había visto hasta hoy.  
No quiso mencionar para nada la sensación que le había provocado; el miedo, la ansiedad, la expectación. Era demasiado perturbador para pensarlo. Él había creído que tratar con un gladiador podía ser sencillo, pero en el momento clave, se había congelado; lo había hecho temer.  
Las chicas se miraron un momento en silencio, y finalmente la rubia asintió.  
-Lo conozco un poco…no es malo. Nunca he sabido que maltrate a un esclavo. Y de hecho es muy bueno luchando, no he sabido que lo hayan vencido desde que estoy aquí.  
La otra asintió, y se acercó un poco más a él sujetándolo suavemente del hombro.  
-¿Debería estar contento por eso?  
-No, no es…-las chicas se miraron entre ellas un momento. Jack tenía entendido que eran hermanas, a pesar de ser tan distintas. Eran como un sistema de engranes coordinado, una completaba lo que la otra quería decir, y cuando no sabían que decir se miraban como si se leyeran las mentes. A él le hubiera gustado mucho tener tanto apoyo de alguien en este lugar, o en cualquier otro lugar donde hubiera estado antes.  
-Lo que las niñas han tratado de decirte es que no pareces estar viendo todos los beneficios que esto te traerá, chiquillo-, la que hablaba ahora era una mujer mayor. La conocía como una de las “líderes”, alta, corpulenta, morena y maciza, las mujeres la respetaban y los hombres se quedaban pasmados ante su visión-. Si aprovechas al máximo la situación, solo puede ser favorecedora para ti. Es menos trabajo y más comodidad. Además, si te ganas el aprecio de ese hombre, podrías terminar teniendo mucho más de lo que cualquier esclavo se atrevería apenas a soñar. No es momento de que te quedes aquí lloriqueando sino de que veas lo que puedes hacer con lo que has recibido.  
Pronto, Jack se dio cuenta de que había muchos ojos- demasiados ojos- sobre él. Sentía el peso de su expectación sobre su ser. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que esperaban.  
-¡Ya fue suficiente, todos a dormir!-se escucha una voz en todo el dormitorio, y los esclavos fueron todos a sus camas. Jack esperó a que los que lo rodeaban se fueran antes de acostarse y hacer todo lo posible por dormir.  
A decir verdad, las palabras de esas mujeres retumbaban en su cabeza con fuerza. El cansancio de las emociones del día terminó por vencerlo, y se entregó al dulce sueño con facilidad.  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente, mientras todos se preparaban para sus labores diarias, la señora ya esperaba a Jack en la puerta de la habitación de esclavos.   
Le había costado trabajo ponerse de pie, y aun después de haber abierto sus ojos, se encontró con que era aún más difícil de lo que pensaba darle forma a la idea y aceptar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior como un hecho en su realidad. Tuvo que despejarse por completo cuando vio a la mujer ahí parada mirándolo fijamente y llamándolo con una de sus manos.   
Jack se puso de pie como pudo, se acercó a ella, y ella lo tomó del brazo.  
-Rápido, hay mucho que hacer.  
Se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la habitación del gladiador. Jack no comprendía porqué, hasta que llegaron ahí y ella lo dirigió casi empujándolo al cuarto de baño.  
-Aséate. Usa las esencias y no tardes mucho.   
-Pero…  
-No preguntes.  
Jack se quedó de pie, estático, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, optó por desnudarse y utilizar la regadera. El agua estaba tibia aquella mañana calurosa, y resultó agradable para su piel. Tomó una botella de esencia y sin verificar ni qué aroma era, la dejó caer suavemente sobre su cabello húmedo. Sintió un poco de espuma en su cabello y en su piel. Finalmente tomó una esponja y talló su cuerpo en toda su extensión.   
Se envolvió en una toalla y salió.   
Cuando entró a la habitación, la mujer lo esperaba con una expresión de evidente ansiedad en el rostro. Había dos esclavas con ella, y sobre la cama había una caja de madera.  
Se acercó a paso lento e inseguro, y cuando llegó a donde estaban ellas, abrieron la caja y le mostraron su contenido.  
-¿Qué…es esto?  
La señora quitó unas telas que cubrían la parte superior de la caja, y sacó de ella una túnica color azul marino hecha de una tela sedosa y vaporosa. Jack observó que también había un par de sandalias hechas de un material de apariencia fina y cómoda.   
-Vístete.   
Algo inseguro, Jack tomó la túnica y se la puso por encima de la toalla, pues no tenia ropa interior aún. Cuando estuvo cubierto por la túnica, se quitó la toalla y la dejó a un lado. Tomó la ropa interior y se la puso por debajo de la túnica.  
-Va muy bien con tu tono de piel-, comentó la chica de apariencia más dulce-. Ahora tu cabello.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
Las chicas comenzaron a peinar su cabello utilizando cremas y aceites. No le dieron tiempo de respirar. Cuando terminaron con su cabello, le empolvaron la cara con una borla blanca y brillante y luego pasaron un pincel por sus labios, dejando en ellos una sensación húmeda y suave. Jack no sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente, pero esperó. Lo rociaron con perfumes y untaron sus piernas y sus brazos con una crema acuosa que dejó su piel luciendo húmeda, y bastante suave al tacto. Lo hicieron sentarse en la cama y entre las tres le pusieron dos tobilleras plateadas, una en cada pie, le calzaron las sandalias y finalmente le pusieron dos brazaletes, también plateados, uno en cada muñeca.  
Lo hicieron caminar hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo y lo dejaron ahí de pie.  
En efecto, el color de la túnica contrastaba con su piel…sus labios se veían más rosas, además, veía un reflejo brillante sobre sus mejillas. Su cabello lucía suave. Nunca en su vida se había visto a sí mismo así. Se tuvo que tocar el rostro para asegurarse de que era él mismo. Se sentía extraño…diferente.  
-¿Por qué…?- bajó la mirada-, no necesito verme así para limpiar.  
-Aster pidió que lo acompañaras el día de hoy… solo va a entrenar un rato por la mañana, y va a pasar el resto del día aquí. Quería que te vieras bien y nos encargó prepararte.  
Jack podía jurar que el color había subido a sus mejillas. La señora respiró profundo y luego soltó la respiración.   
-Niñas…váyanse. Me quedaré a hablar con Jack un momento.  
Ellas hicieron una pequeña inclinación y salieron de ahí. Parecían estar muy contentas con el resultado de su trabajo, pues no dejaban de lanzar miradas hacia Jack y reír entre ellas. En cuanto se encontraron solos, la mujer se sentó en la cama, al lado de Jack.  
-¿Ocurre algo? Te noto decaído. Estás muy diferente a cuando llegaste aquí, tan animado y lleno de energía.  
Jack no cambió su expresión a pesar de estas palabras, que la mujer había pronunciado de manera jovial, como si quisiera sacarle una sonrisa. Al no recibir respuesta, ella dejó salir un suspiro lleno de exasperación.   
-Jack… no hay forma de que esto cambie, ¿de acuerdo? Eres un esclavo, esto era algo que podía pasar en cualquier momento de tu vida. Por favor compréndelo.  
Jack siguió sin contestar, y la mujer le sujetó el rostro con una mano, suavemente, como si intentara confortarlo con su toque.   
-¿Jack?- insistió ella-, debes esforzarte por hacer las cosas bien. Puedes sacar provecho de esto, intenta que salga todo de la mejor forma que puedas, ya te lo dije, no va a cambiar, no es algo de lo que puedas salirte, ¿comprendes?  
La expresión de Jack se endureció.   
-Entonces voy a escaparme.  
No lo pensó realmente, solo lo dijo. Fue un deseo que surgió desde el interior de su mente y de su corazón y salió de sus labios sin que él tuviera control sobre ello. Cuando se hizo consciente de que esas palabras realmente habían salido de sus labios, volteó a ver a la mujer, bastante sorprendido de sí mismo. Ella lo veía con igual sorpresa.  
-Yo…- comenzó a tartamudear. La mujer alzó su mano frente a él, evitando su intento de hablar.  
-No…no digas más. Jack, no pareces estar consciente de tu situación actual. Si vuelves a pronunciar algo así en mi presencia, puedo hacerte castigar. ¿Comprendes?  
Jack asintió pesadamente, y observó mientras ella se ponía de pie.  
-Bien, ahora haz la cama y prepara la bañera para cuando Aster venga. No creo que tarde más de una hora.   
Jack volvió a asentir, y se mantuvo quieto mientras ella salía de la habitación.  
Cuando estuvo fuera y Jack se encontró solo finalmente, se ocupó en arreglar la cama. No tardó demasiado, lo más difícil de esa tarea, si es que de verdad era algo difícil, era la parte de organizar los múltiples cojines para que se vieran armoniosos. Luego de verificar que todo en la habitación estuviera en orden, entró al cuarto de baño.  
.  
.  
.  
El agua caliente estaba lista. Vertió en ella algunas esencias y pronto un vapor aromático comenzó a llenar el cuarto de baño. Jack se aseguró de que hubiera toallas limpias y luego salió a la habitación. Preparó algo de ropa limpia, y verificó el cesto donde estaba la ropa sucia del día anterior.  
Se aproximó al rincón junto a la cama donde se encontraban las tres cuerdas que se usaban para llamar a los distintos servicios de la casa. Sujetó el que llamaba a la lavandería y jaló suavemente, inseguro. Nunca pensó que estaría de este lado del servicio, pero necesitaba sacar esa ropa y no sabía realmente si era libre de dejar la habitación una vez que se encontrara dentro.   
La puerta se abrió en poco tiempo. El esclavo que apareció ante él lo miró confundido un momento, pero luego optó por hacer una inclinación. Jack no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer ahora, así que decidió continuar con su tono humilde de esclavo, haciendo también una pequeña inclinación.   
-No debo dejar la habitación de mi amo. Por favor, llévese esto y mande a alguien a traérmelo de regreso cuando la ropa esté limpia.  
El esclavo tomó el cesto, hizo una inclinación más y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo otra vez.  
Jack se quedó un momento de pie, y finalmente observó la puerta cerrarse. Solo entonces se sentó en el sillón a esperar.  
No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando observó que la puerta se movía. Se puso de pie a toda velocidad y se quedó en medio de la habitación, esperando.  
Ante sí entonces apareció otra vez el gladiador.   
-Buenos días. Espero que su entrenamiento haya ido bien-, expresó, esta vez recordándose a sí mismo no agachar la cabeza. El gladiador caminó a través de la habitación, apenas mirándolo, y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
-No estuvo mal-, expresó con indiferencia-, espero que Toothiana te enseñara a dar un buen masaje.  
Jack se mordió los labios antes de voltear hacia él y seguirlo con pasos rápidos, aunque un poco inseguros.  
-¿Qué necesita?  
El gladiador no contestó. Jack lo observó un momento y apartó la mirada cuando cayó en cuenta de que se estaba quitando la ropa para entrar en la bañera. Esperaba no haberse sonrojado, pero de ser posible, este pensamiento lo inquietó todavía más.   
Escuchó el sonido del agua cuando el cuerpo de su amo se internó en la bañera, y luego, lo escuchó a él emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción, un gruñido fuerte y profundo, como el de una bestia. Su piel se estremeció.  
-Ven acá.  
Jack caminó lentamente al interior del cuarto de baño. El gladiador había dejado salir sus brazos, que ahora descansaban a los lados de la bañera. Su cabeza estaba recargada hacia atrás. El esclavo apreció un momento, no sin algo de miedo, lo fuertes que se veían esos brazos. Su amo no era monstruosamente musculoso, como otros gladiadores que había visto; era muy fuerte, sí, pero también parecía ágil, veloz, flexible. Eso no cambiaba que fuera algo imponente.  
-¿Qué esperas?- Jack se acercó lentamente, inseguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación-, me duelen los hombros. Hazte cargo.  
Jack respiró profundo, preparándose mentalmente antes de dar los siguientes pasos. Finalmente, llegó a colocarse a espaldas de la bañera, acomodándose detrás de su amo. Éste seguía con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás; sus rasgos quietos y pacíficos, casi podía decir que lucía relajado y tranquilo. No así Jack.  
Posó sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros del gladiador; lo primero que notó fue como sus manos blancas se veían pequeñas y excesivamente delgadas contra esos hombros grandes, marcados y bronceados. Al intentar hacer presión, cualquier tipo de presión sobre esos músculos con sus dedos…vaya, era como si hubiera intentado presionar una piedra. Se sorprendió de la forma en que su debilidad quedaba evidenciada en una manera que él mismo no hubiera esperado para nada.   
Con todo, decidió darle un poco más de fuerza a sus manos, presionando con sus pulgares sobre su nuca y usando el resto de sus dedos para intentar suavizar aquellos músculos. Tomó un poco de crema para ayudar a disminuir la molesta fricción, y se sintió aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que funcionaba perfectamente.  
-Podría… ¿podría por favor inclinar su cabeza hacia adelante?  
El gladiador atendió a su petición, y cuando los dedos siguieron viajando por su espalda, hubo un nuevo gruñido de aprobación. Jack supuso que se debía a que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, así que continuó.  
Sus manos viajaron haciendo círculos pequeños hacia sus brazos; se detuvo en el lugar donde la espalda hacía contacto con el agua.  
-Ayúdame a lavarme el cabello.  
Jack se apresuró a tomar el jabón para cabello. Eligió uno de un olor que le recordaba vagamente al bosque. Vertió un poco en sus manos y luego las llevó a los costados del cuello de su amo, subiendo lentamente.  
Se concentró en masajear el abundante cabello oscuro, y aprovechó su presencia ahí para hacer con sus dedos pequeños círculos en las sienes y en el nacimiento de la frente, como la señora le había sugerido. Escuchó la respiración del hombre cambiar a una mucho más pesada, y una sensación indescriptible de felicidad y tranquilidad de haber hecho un buen trabajo.   
De pronto las manos del gladiador subieron hasta las suyas. Lo detuvo.  
Jack se sintió atemorizado por un momento, temiendo haberse equivocado de alguna forma. Pero su amo solo se limitó a tomar una de sus manos y atraerlo hacia un lado de la bañera. Jack se movió, obedeciendo al gesto de su amo. Una vez que estuvo completamente a la vista del gladiador, se sintió obligado a agachar la cabeza otra vez, pero hizo lo posible por convencerse de no hacerlo, tomando en cuenta su advertencia del día anterior. Con todo, era en extremo difícil soportar con calma el poder de aquella mirada sobre él.   
El gladiador no mostró ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro que evidenciara aprobación o desaprobación. Jack se quedó ahí de pie unos segundos, soportando su mirada y de vez en cuando dejando que sus ojos se encontraran.   
-Retírate. Prepara mi ropa limpia.  
-Sí, señor.  
Jack se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño rápidamente. Apenas estuvo afuera, tomó una respiración profunda y ansiosa. Por un momento, había sentido como si no hubiera nada, absolutamente nada de aire dentro de su cuerpo.   
Se apresuró a preparar la ropa limpia de su amo, pero pronto recordó que eso ya lo había hecho antes así que se limitó a esperar, solo que mientras estaba en eso se dio cuenta de que la jarra de agua estaba vacía. Jaló la cuerda de servicio de la cocina y esperó unos segundos, realmente angustiosos, hasta que un esclavo de la cocina apareció por la puerta. Al ver a Jack, este esclavo hizo una reverencia al igual que el que había venido antes de la lavandería, lo cual lol puso bastante incómodo, pero trató de ignorarlo. En cambio, se apresuró hacia la jarra y se la dio.  
-Por favor, trae agua fresca y aperitivos-, le pidió-. No tardes.  
El esclavo hizo una reverencia más y salió de la habitación a un paso tan tranquilo que a Jack le dieron ganas de darle un empujón para que se apresurara.  
Le dio un último repaso a la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y unos momentos después el esclavo regresó con lo que le había pedido.   
Jack recibió la jarra y los aperitivos y los llevó a la mesa. Le agradeció al esclavo y le indició que se retirara.   
Cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo, tomó el lugar donde ya le era habitual esperar de pie, tomó una respiración profunda y descansó sus manos de la manera más relajada que pudo al frente de su cuerpo.  
Como si con una sincronización perfecta, en ese momento el gladiador salió del cuarto de baño y entró a la habitación, y entonces Jack pudo observarlo como no lo había visto la noche anterior; la larga túnica que usaba para cubrirse después del baño colgaba de su cintura de una manera apenas exacta, mientras las gotas de agua aún se deslizaban por su pecho y sus brazos. Su cabello goteaba ligeramente sobre sus hombros, y había algo de fuerte en el su caminar distraído mientras se dirigía a la cama, donde Jack había colocado su ropa.   
Jack apartó la mirada de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que la túnica caía de su lugar. Percibió apenas por la periferia de su mirada cuando su amo se vestía con la túnica, los pantalones y las sandalias. Cuando al fin creyó que levantar la mirada era seguro, lo observó caminar hacia la mesa.  
Ahí, dándole la espalda, comenzó a servirse agua en la bella copa de metal que había llamado la atención de Jack el día anterior.  
-Señor, yo…  
Iba a sugerir que él mismo le serviría de beber, pero su amo volteó la cabeza hacia él en un movimiento rápido que lo sacó de balance por un segundo. No volteó por completo, apenas el costado de su rostro como si estuviera en extremo molesto. Pero eso fue suficiente para que Jack prefiriera callar.  
-No te molestes. No necesito que hagas todo por mí.  
Jack se quedó en silencio, y lo observó mientras bebía el agua. Tomó un bocadillo y lo comió rápidamente antes de beber un poco más de agua. Repitió esto un par de veces más. Cuando pareció estar satisfecho, tomó agua por última vez y volteó a ver a Jack.  
-¿Tú no piensas comer nada?  
Jack no supo qué responder. El gladiador se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Su expresión se veía ya mucho más suave.   
-Contesta mi pregunta. ¿Ya desayunaste?  
Jack se dio cuenta entonces de que probablemente ya los esclavos habían consumido al menos algún refrigerio, él en realidad no había pensado en ello hasta ahora que su amo le preguntaba.   
-No, señor. Primero quisiera saber cuáles son mis órdenes para trabajar con usted. No quisiera incomodarlo.  
Jack había recibido todo tipo de indicaciones de parte de la señora, pero su amo no le había dicho demasiadas cosas salvo un par de órdenes. Hasta el momento, además, estas habían sido totalmente circunstanciales; no bajar la mirada en su presencia, ayudarle a lavarse el cabello, el masaje…pero no le había indicado qué quería que hiciera durante el día, si quería que tuviera preparado algo en específico para su llegada; si había días en los que permanecía en su habitación y en cuyo caso, qué se suponía que hiciera él en días como éste, precisamente.  
¿Podía salir de la habitación en algún momento y recorrer los pasillos de la Casa como los otros esclavos, o tenía que depender siempre de las cuerdas?  
¿A qué hora podía ir por su propia comida? ¿Podía usar todos los días el cuarto de baño de la habitación como lo había hecho hoy? ¿Tenía que usar siempre ropa como la que le habían dado el día de hoy?  
Jack no estaba seguro de que fuera correcto hacer todas estas preguntas. Evaluando su situación, decidió arriesgarse un poco.  
-¿Tiene indicaciones qué darme? Quisiera saber qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer. ¿Qué es lo que espera de mí?  
A Jack le sorprendió darse cuenta de que las palabras habían salido de su boca de una forma mucho más firme de lo que hubiera esperado. Aún así, su amo lo miró fijamente un momento, como evaluándolo.  
\- ¿Te preocupa no hacer bien tu trabajo? Qué curioso. Los esclavos no suelen estar tan ansiosos por servir.  
-He recibido suficientes castigos en el pasado. Si espera que haga cosas que no puedo hacer, quizás será mejor que se deshaga de mí antes de que le cause algún problema.   
Se midieron con la vista durante unos momentos. Jack no podía entender de donde habían salido aquellas palabras, o quizás, más bien, no quería considerarlo. En el fondo, él sabía que cuando tomaba esa pose, un poco más segura y determinada, era porque muy, muy probablemente, estaba muriéndose de miedo.  
El gladiador caminó hacia la cama, lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo. Parecía que lo evaluaba a cada momento. Si el día anterior Jack había percibido apenas una pizca de empatía de su parte sintió que se desvanecía por completo ahora.  
-Si lo que quieres es saber qué espero de ti, bien, te lo diré-, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y levantó la cabeza de una manera firme y altiva-. Todo lo que espero es que mantengas este lugar limpio, que seas de ayuda y que no me hagas desear echarte de mi presencia. Mientras puedas ser útil y no me resultes molesto, todo estará bien. ¿Te parece algo difícil?  
Jack se mordió los labios un momento y frunció el ceño.  
-Le ruego que sea más claro-, insistió, aun sabiendo que podía tener problemas-, ¿cómo voy a ser útil si no me dice qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Qué se supone que haga, adivinar todos sus gustos? ¿Intentar leerle la mente?   
Llegado a este punto, Jack se obligó a callar súbitamente. Estaba ganándose que el amo lo despreciara, por un lado, y por el otro lado, quizás esto era lo que quería, liberarse de esta situación que desde un principio le pareció molesta e incierta.  
En lugar de molestarse por el pequeño exabrupto, el gladiador bajó la cabeza un momento y soltó una risa cansada.  
-Al menos hablas más que ayer. Dime, ¿sabes leer?  
Jack se sorprendió por el cambio brusco de tema. Asintió lentamente, sin saber exactamente por qué su amo quería saber esto.   
-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?  
Jack cruzó los brazos y miró hacia el suelo.  
-Sé un poco de…flauta y… arpa. Hace mucho que no practico. Aprendí cuando me compró una familia que tenía una tienda de instrumentos musicales, la señora de la casa comenzó a enseñarme y…  
Se quedó en silencio de golpe. La mirada volvió a quemar en su piel.  
-Sigue hablando, si quieres. Tienes una voz agradable.  
Jack respiró profundo, y alejó su mirada un momento antes de volverle a mirar, tratando de aparentar una calma que realmente no tenía. El gladiador extendió su brazo hacia él, como indicándole que se acercara.  
Jack caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de él con verdadera lentitud. Una vez que estuvo de pie, y sus rodillas casi se tocaban con sus rodillas dobladas, notó que estando sentado el gladiador aún estaba casi a su altura. Él le sujetó las muñecas y lo hizo estirar sus brazos un poco, hacia los lados, como para poder observarlo con mayor claridad.  
-Este color queda perfecto con tu piel- una de sus pesadas manos se posó en su cintura-, pero las chicas exageraron un poco con lo demás. ¿Te molestan los tobillos?  
A decir verdad, las tobilleras que le habían puesto no eran pesadas, pero dificultaban un poco su caminar.  
-No, estoy bien.  
A pesar de su respuesta, el gladiador se inclinó y acercó sus manos, primero hacia su pie derecho. Jack observó mientras abría la tobillera y la retiraba, y luego hacía lo mismo con la de su pierna izquierda. Jack sintió que la fuerza se le iba del cuerpo cuando notó que al inclinarse, el rostro del gladiador se acercaba a su estómago. Su respiración pesada podía sentirse a través de la tela de su túnica, y los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron sobre sí mismos cuando sintió la yema de los dedos del gladiador tocar suavemente su piel cuando retiraba las tobilleras. Lo hizo de una forma lenta, deliberadamente lenta.  
Dejó ambas tobilleras en el suelo y levantó otra vez la mirada hacia su rostro. Jack rogó a todos los dioses no estar sonrojado.  
-Tu piel es suave. ¿Realmente has sido esclavo toda tu vida?  
-Sí, siempre lo he sido. Nadie me había dicho antes que tuviera la piel suave.  
Él no contestó nada más. Jack se quedó de pie ahí, inquieto, sintiendo su piel calentarse por el peso de las manos en su cintura. No solo era calor, era presión y humedad. Era ya media mañana y el sol comenzaba a aumentar también la temperatura del ambiente. Por un momento, sintió que se ahogaba.  
-Ve a comer algo y vuelve más tarde. Yo dormiré una siesta.  
Con esto, lo impulsó para que se diera la vuelta y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro, como urgiéndolo a retirarse. Jack no respondió nada ni esperó una sola indicación más.  
Finalmente, salió de la habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
Ahora estaba sentado en el comedor. Un esclavo llegó y le dejó un plato de comida, pero cuando Jack quiso dirigirle la palabra, él se inclinó y se retiró con rapidez. Esto lo dejó un poco confundido, y porqué no decirlo, preocupado. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que el comportamiento de los esclavos que había visto antes probablemente se debía a lo mismo que el comportamiento de éste; después de todo, estaba vestido diferente, tenía ahora una posición diferente y por lo tanto iba a recibir un trato diferente en adelante.   
Ningún esclavo “normal” vestía ropa como la suya y por supuesto que a nadie más le tenían permitido tener sus alimentos en el comedor. La líder de la cocina lo había llevado ahí casi a empujones y le había advertido que mientras estuviera vestido así no debía consumir sus alimentos como los demás esclavos.   
Hacía mucho que Jack no se sentía tan estúpido y tan fuera de lugar. Hizo lo posible por comer rápido, y una vez que terminó, llevó los platos a la cocina, de la cual lo expulsaron de nuevo a toda velocidad.  
…  
Cuando regresó a la habitación de su amo, luego de sentirse rechazado una y otra vez en su intento infructuoso por distraerse un rato, se preguntó si debía anunciarse antes de entrar. Recordó que él le había dicho que tomaría una siesta así que supuso que quizás sería mejor opción entrar sin hacer demasiado ruido y esperar nuevas órdenes.  
Efectivamente, cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con que él seguía dormido.  
Se encontraba un poco confundido aún con respecto a lo que se requería de él, pero decidió que simplemente se limitaría a seguir órdenes y a esperar. Y a guardar silencio, antes de que su boca, como siempre, comenzara a meterlo en problemas. Quizás su amo notó su presencia, pues se incorporó lentamente y lo miró.  
-Jack, acércate- le dijo, aun medio aletargado por el sueño, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Jack se acercó y cuando estuvo al alcance de esa mano la sintió sosteniendo firmemente su muñeca como antes. El gladiador ahora estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, lo miró un momento y una sonrisa cansada se asomó por su rostro-, la próxima vez dile a Tooth que no exagere con los perfumes y las cremas. El olor es muy fuerte y me marea.  
-La próxima vez puedo hacerlo yo mismo- replicó Jack con más naturalidad de la que creyó que debía, pero su amo no hizo más que asentir.  
-Mejor aún.   
En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta. Jack volteó, pero antes de ir a abrirla, el gladiador lanzó una orden por encima de su cabeza.  
-Pasen.  
La puerta se abrió, y entraron dos esclavos. Uno llevaba consigo una flauta, y el otro, un arpa. Dejaron ambos instrumentos en la mesa dentro de la habitación y se retiraron con rapidez. Jack miró los instrumentos, y luego volteó a ver a su amo.  
-Quiero oírte tocar.  
-Le dije antes que no sé hacerlo bien, me falta práctica.  
-No me importa, toma uno y toca.  
Jack resopló un momento y esto causó una nueva risa en su amo. Tomó la flauta, que creía recordar un poco mejor, y comenzó a tocar una pieza, la más sencilla que recordaba. Consciente de que algunas notas le habían salido fuera de lugar, no se sintió absolutamente satisfecho ni tranquilo una vez que terminó.  
-Ahora el arpa- le indicó su amo sin que, una vez más, sin que sus ojos o alguna parte de toda su expresión mostrara la más mínima aprobación o desaprobación. Jack lanzó un nuevo suspiro y tomó el arpa, y comenzó a tocar obteniendo el mismo resultado.  
Cuando concluyó, se sintió más bien derrotado.  
El gladiador no había dejado de mirarlo ningún momento; esto había hecho que todo fuera un poco más difícil. Dejó el arpa a un lado y entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que el amo lo observaba, y extendía una mano hacia él otra vez, llamándolo.   
-Realmente te hace falta algo de práctica, pero lo puedes hacer-, expresó cuando Jack llegó a estar de pie frente a él-, esas son tus órdenes, ¿de acuerdo? Durante el día, te encargarás de que este lugar esté limpio, y prepararás lo que yo necesite a mi regreso. Por las tardes me harás compañía. Puedes salir de la habitación las veces que quieras mientras no descuides tus deberes. Y practicarás el arpa y la flauta, y todas las noches tocarás para mí, ¿entendido?  
Suspirando, Jack asintió.  
-Entonces comienza a practicar.  
Jack se sentó en el sillón y continuó tocando ante la atenta mirada del amo. Pasaron largos minutos así, y era a partes iguales terrorífico, molesto y tedioso. Qué curioso que fuera así, pero lo era.  
.  
.  
.  
Como la vez anterior, lo acompañó al comedor en un horario en que se sabía que no había demasiados gladiadores presentes. La comida fue más bien rápida, pero Jack se dio tiempo de apreciar cuánto mejor era la comida que se le daba a los gladiadores que la que se le daba a los esclavos y demás sirvientes. Estar disfrutándola ahora él mismo era en extremo molesto para él, pero al mismo tiempo, obviamente, no podía impedirle a su cuerpo deleitarse con ella.  
Al volver a la habitación de su amo, se limitó a hacerle compañía mientras éste leía. Al llegar la hora de dormir, Jack iba a despedirse y a retirarse a la habitación de esclavos, pro antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, el amo dejó su libro y lo llamó para que se acercara una vez más.  
Ahora que se había puesto de pie, Jack se hizo consciente de la diferencia en estatura y en masa corporal. Era… inquietante.  
-Cierra tus ojos.  
Al escuchar esta orden, Jack tembló, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza. La voz de su amo había adquirido un tinte oscuro que lo inquietó.   
Así que, en lugar de cumplir con la orden, se atrevió a dejar que sus ojos vagaran por la forma de su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con su cara y enredarse con los suyos. El gesto que pudo pasar por orgulloso y hasta desafiante, tomó definitivamente por sorpresa al gladiador.  
-¿Porqué no obedeces?  
-Hay cosas que no haré, señor-, repuso Jack con firmeza, sin romper el contacto. El gladiador frunció el ceño.  
-No tienes opción, esclavo-, contestó este, dándole énfasis a la palabra que en este momento Jack odió como nunca en toda su vida.   
-No.  
-Bien.  
Una mano sujetó su rostro con fuerza y la otra se cerró en su cintura, impidiendo ambas cualquier movimiento. Su boca fue atrapada por un calor increíble que le quemó los labios por unos segundos antes de comprender qué humedad era la que los invadía.  
Sus puños volaron en todas direcciones tratando de liberarse y el latir de su corazón fue tan fuerte que lo sintió rebotar en sus oídos. Solo el movimiento le permitió comprender lo que estaba pasando; el amo lo estaba besando.  
Y no era cualquier beso, era un beso que lo reclamaba completamente, le robaba el aire y le quemaba la piel. Todo su cuerpo estaba siendo consumido y por más que él quisiera pelear no conseguía nada. Mientras esa boca demandante no dejaba la suya, dos manos se posaron en sus muslos y lo obligaron a doblarlos en torno a la cintura firme que más parecía una columna de piedra. Jack siguió luchando cuando su mundo se volteó de cabeza y sintió su espalda recargarse contra la cama. Esto, aunque aumentó su terror, le dio un punto de apoyo para darle firmeza a sus piernas y golpear con fuerza sus rodillas contra las costillas de su amo.  
Sus labios ardían; se sentían maltratados y abusados, y él ya no sabía qué hacer porque las manos pesadas y calientes comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo.  
En una oportunidad, y con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, consiguió atestarle un puñetazo en la cara al gladiador, con suficiente fuerza y tan cerca de su propio rostro como para alcanzar su propia mejilla con el golpe.  
El amo se separó de él, y entonces Jack vio el saldo de lo ocurrido; sus ropas, medio rasgadas y fuera de lugar. Él mismo a medio acostar en la cama con el pecho subiendo y bajando furioso al jadear…sentía las mejillas calientes y la nariz helada. Sus piernas estaban abiertas y el gladiador arrodillado entre ellas, ahora lo miraba limpiándose el rostro. Jack sintió un sabor metálico en la boca; no sabía si era su sangre o la de su amo, pero se deslizó amarga por su garganta y lo obligó a estremecerse otra vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
El gladiador no dejaba de mirarlo. Había un fuego en sus ojos que no llegaba a ser furia; era más bien una gran frustración. Su mano se elevó al rostro de Jack una vez más; él le sostuvo la muñeca, pero no pudo evitar que lo tocara y le limpiara las lágrimas que habían bajado por su rostro y la gota de sangre que se había deslizado por su barbilla.  
Hecho esto, se inclinó hacia él, y lo volvió a besar. Aterrorizado y ya sin fuerzas, Jack se entregó al beso sin oponer más resistencia que la de sus puños apenas tocando el pecho de su amo.  
Se había equivocado. No podía ni siquiera contra un solo gladiador.  
El amo rompió el beso y observó su rostro. Había un hilillo de saliva y sangre conectando sus bocas y el humo de la respiración caliente que no pudo entender de dónde había salido. Jack se sintió más humillado que nunca en su vida.  
-Debes recordar a quién perteneces- le dijo, con la misma voz oscura que antes-, tú eres mío, cuándo y cómo yo diga, ¿comprendes?  
Su respiración estaba tan agitada que no hubiera podido contestar nada de haber tenido una buena respuesta.  
El gladiador se movió, dejándolo libre.  
-Ve a dormir. Mañana deberás hacer todo lo que te dije.  
Jack bajó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más y sin hacer reverencia alguna. Supuso que de todas las cosas que podrían molestar a su amo, estas pequeñas faltas de respeto eran lo último que realmente le importaba.  
Bajó a la habitación de los esclavos a toda la velocidad que le daban sus cansadas piernas, pero antes de entrar, se dio a la tarea de calmarse un poco y aparentar toda la normalidad que pudiera.  
.  
.  
.  
En cierta forma, esperaba ser tratado de la misma forma extraña e incómoda que durante todo el día, pero una vez ahí, una de las líderes le explicó que era lo esperado, pues un esclavo personal tenía ya cierto estatus que había que respetar. Sin embargo, aquí, la familiaridad se recuperaba. Le ofrecieron un bocadillo para cenar y más de uno se le acercó para preguntarle cómo le había ido.  
Jack se limitó a dar un par de comentarios sin verdadera importancia y a sonreír. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que sus labores no eran pesadas en el sentido físico, su cabeza estaba hecha trizas. Solo de recordar lo último que había sucedido, su corazón latía a una velocidad enervante.  
-¡Ya sé!- un grupo de chicas se había reunido a conversar, sentadas alrededor de su cama. Jack se había quitado la túnica y había vuelto a ponerse la sencilla ropa de dormir-, hay que leer las cartas para ver qué futuro le espera a Jack.  
Las demás chicas parecieron emocionadas ante esta idea, y no esperaron la opinión de Jack antes de traer una baraja que pusieron sobre el colchón, junto a sus piernas.   
-Solo tienes que partirla, y yo te diré tu futuro-, comentó una hermosa chica rubia, Jack no recordaba realmente su nombre, guiñándole un ojo. Él hizo lo que se le había indicado, y esperó.  
La chica tomó el mazo y empezó a sacar algunas cartas y a colocarlas boca abajo frente a Jack. Las demás esperaban en silencio, emocionadas y atentas. Ella comenzó entonces a voltear las cartas y a mirarlas con mucha concentración.  
-Veo… muchos cambios en tu futuro cercano. Veo… miedo. Pero también veo felicidad. Son dos caminos diferentes y deberás elegir uno. Si te equivocas al elegir, puede que te enfrentes a muchos problemas.  
Jack se mordió los labios, sin entender, pero intentando con todas sus ganas hacer sentido de esto. Ahora mismo un poco de sentido le vendría bien.  
-Hay muchas personas en tu futuro…pero hay alguien en especial. Alguien que te amará. Pero también hay alguien que intentará destruirte… pero no sé… existe una posibilidad alta de que sean la misma persona.  
El corazón de Jack dio un vuelco. Como si las cosas no estuvieran suficientemente confusas ya.  
Sus pensamientos, así como la atmósfera pesada, se interrumpieron cuando una de las muchachas comenzó a reír, golpeando suavemente el brazo de la que le había leído las cartas.  
-¡Has mejorado mucho! Pero mira, lo asustaste.  
-Jack, no le tienes que creer a Ilena todo lo que dice- intervino otra de ellas, con una sonrisa que pretendía calmarlo-… las cartas no definen todo tu futuro.  
La chica llamada Ilena también rio.  
-Es cierto. Solo lo hacemos por diversión. Si algo de esto funciona suelen ser solo golpes de suerte.  
Jack intentó sonreír y la plática continuó por un rato antes de que los líderes impusieran orden para que todos durmieran de una vez.  
Jack se recostó intranquilo, pero estaba tan confundido y agotado que no le costó trabajo permitir que le ganara el sueño.  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente la señora fue una vez más por él, lo llevó a la habitación de su amo y lo mandó a tomar un baño como la noche anterior. Ahora, había apenas salido del baño cuando notó que la habitación estaba ocupada no solo por Toothiana sino también por un grupo de esclavos. Además de la ropa limpia que había dejado en la cama, ésta estaba cubierta por muchas otras prendas, todas nuevas, además de zapatos y accesorios varios. Ninguno de ellos se veía como del tamaño de su amo, sino más bien…más bien del tamaño de Jack.  
Y los esclavos estaban ahí haciendo ajustes. Entre otros, habían traído una pequeña cama, y la habían colocado en un extremo de la habitación. Al ver con más cuidado, Jack se dio cuenta… de que aquella era su cama.   
-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- casi gritó solo para ganar una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer, pero luego ésta intentó parecer más amable, quizás porque sabía que lo siguiente que dijera no le iba a caer nada bien al joven.  
-Jack…esos son tus nuevos cambios de ropa y zapatos, regalos de tu amo. Y desde esta noche, no volverás a la habitación de esclavos. A partir de esta noche tomarás lugar aquí, haciéndole compañía a tu amo.  
Jack pensó por un momento que gritaría, que lloraría o que huiría asustado, pero su cuerpo no respondió.  
De un momento a otro, sintió como si se entregara al destino, y todo lo que esto conllevaba. Solo entonces comprendió que no había tenido nunca oportunidad, pues si su amo no lo había reclamado por completo no había sido porque no pudiera sino porque no había querido.  
Bien. Si era necesario, Jack iba a aprovechar cualquier ventaja que tuviera contra él. Aún si eso significaba fingir…aprecio, amistad, amor, lo que fuera.  
Lo único que sabía, era que quería salir entero de esta.  
No sabía a dónde lo iba a llevar todo esto, pero de algo estaba seguro, él pelearía, y llegaría tan lejos como pudiera.

Continuará…


	3. Los beneficios de ser un esclavo personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack se da cuenta de que tiene ventajas ser un esclavo personal, pero también tiene muchas responsabilidades que no está seguro de querer cumplir.

Jack esperó a que todos se fueran para poder estar a solas con la señora un momento. Tenía mucho qué saber antes de poder comenzar a actuar como lo tenía pensado. Esto era importante para él ahora mismo. Podría ser que de esta situación dependiera gran parte de su futuro, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, quería estar preparado ahora.  
-Toothiana-, le habló, y la mujer pareció sorprendida de que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre; sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, porque Jack se mantuvo tan sereno y tan en dominio de sí mismo que realmente no hubiera podido hacer gran cosa aun si lo hubiera intentado.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Jack?  
-Necesito que me aclares unas cuantas cosas-, Jack aprovechó que la mujer le daba la espalda para vestirse. La túnica que tenía preparada el día de hoy era de un tono de azul ligeramente más claro que el del día anterior, pero estaba hecho del mismo tipo de tela brumosa y suave. Intentó que su voz sonara lo más tranquila y relajada que fuera posible dadas las circunstancias; quería parecer en completo dominio sobre la situación, aunque no lo estuviera-, sobre todo cosas que me han dicho los otros esclavos.  
Toothiana lo miró un momento, como midiéndolo, pues no estaba segura- o al menos eso le pareció a Jack, y le alegró- de a dónde quería llegar el muchacho. Era evidente que la había tomado desprevenida.  
-No me gusta el tono con el que me estás hablando.  
Jack decidió entonces que era momento de mostrarse un poco más humilde, claro, sin perder el control. Su estrategia era muy riesgosa, pero si conseguía la información que necesitaba estaría bien. Suspiró y bajó un poco la mirada, pretendiendo adoptar de nuevo una pose de humildad.  
-No pensé que le molestaría tanto-, al ver que la mujer suavizaba su rostro, Jack sonrió internamente-, ¿puede decirme algo acerca de lo que me han dicho los otros esclavos? Desde que mi amo me pidió como su esclavo personal, me han dicho que puedo beneficiarme mucho de mi situación, pero no sé cómo ni porqué. Quizás usted pueda darme una idea un poco más clara.  
La mujer lo miró un momento, le pareció a Jack, con curiosidad.   
-Me parece raro que no lo hayas adivinado por ti mismo. Cuando un esclavo gana el favor de uno de los gladiadores, recibe obsequios, tiene un trabajo menos pesado y puede hacer uso de una habitación como ésta casi a su completo placer. Tú eres esclavo personal de Aster ahora. Sólo mira toda la ropa, zapatos y demás cosas que pidió para ti-, comenzó a caminar por la cama y pasó su mano por la tela de una de las túnicas. Jack la observó, pensando en que, de hecho, no se había hecho completamente consciente de esto antes-, ningún otro esclavo tiene acceso a estas comodidades. Otros las han tenido y las han perdido por alguna razón y en realidad es algo muy simple…mientras más feliz hagas a tu amo, mejores cosas y mejor trato vas a tener. Si no te esfuerzas en ello, tu amo prescindirá de tus servicios o peor, te aborrecerá y te negará. Cuando eso pasa, ni los mismos esclavos dan una segunda oportunidad.  
Jack se había quedado con la mirada fija en la cama, en todas esas ropas lujosas, preguntándose porqué su amo las había comprado para él si Jack no había sido precisamente un esclavo ejemplar en los dos días que llevaba a su servicio.  
A decir verdad, más que otra cosa, se había portado de una forma más bien estúpida si uno considera que su situación no era la más favorecedora. Desde el punto de vista de cualquier esclavo, Jack se hubiera ganado por lo menos un golpe, un rechazo por parte de su amo. En lugar de eso, estaba recibiendo regalos, lo cual era un mensaje que lo confundía por completo.   
Solo que, si le daba un poco de perspectiva a su situación y comenzaba a pensarlo también, era probable que su amo estuviera tratando de ganárselo, o peor aún, de seducirlo, o de intentar provocarle culpa o la sensación de que le debía algo. No era como si Jack tuviera opción más que obedecerlo, pero quizás el gladiador quería tener un esclavo cooperativo, que no opusiera ningún tipo de resistencia.  
Solo sabía él una cosa; quería continuar entero y tener una vida tranquila en lo que fuera posible. Tampoco quería perder por completo su voluntad a manos de su amo, es decir, un esclavo no tenía muchas elecciones por hacer, pero al menos por el momento había sido dueño completo de su cuerpo en el sentido de que nadie nunca lo había tocado sin su permiso. Sabía que podía ocurrir. Se cansó de escuchar historias en las otras casas donde había servido, en donde el dueño o cualquier hombre tomaba a la esclava que quisiera en el momento en que le diera la gana sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia al respecto, pues ellas no tenían ningún derecho de defenderse. A final de cuentas, los esclavos no eran mucho más que objetos.   
Este pensamiento fue casi automático, pero a pesar de la naturalidad con la que llegó a su cerebro, le dolió. Sí, en efecto, él no era mucho más que un objeto aquí. Se había esforzado toda su vida en no ser ese esclavo que siempre cede sin pelear precisamente por eso; se negaba a ser un objeto.  
No quería tampoco abusar de lo que pudiera recibir de su amo. No quería que pensara que veía con buenos ojos lo que hacía por él. No quería que pensara que él terminaría por ceder.   
Jack tenía que ser cauteloso. Tenía que encontrar el equilibrio perfecto para evitar cualquier problema. Si conseguía algo para sí, bien. Si no era así, se conformaba con sobrevivir hasta que terminaran por venderlo a cualquier otra persona, o permitieran dejarle morirse de viejo aquí.  
-Te dejaré solo-, dijo ella de pronto, poniéndose de pie. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos-. Solo puedo sugerirte que no hagas nada que haga enojar a Aster.   
Jack asintió, aún no demasiado consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Los otros esclavos habían terminado de colocar su cama. Al pie de ésta, pusieron un baúl de madera que llenaron cuidadosamente con la ropa nueva y demás cosas que habían sido adquiridas apenas esa mañana para uso de Jack. Toothiana se había retirado, y cuando ellos terminaron con su trabajo, también lo dejaron solo.   
Jack suspiró ligeramente mientras alcanzaba una pequeña botella de perfume y se rociaba con ella, solo un poco. Se miró en el espejo de la habitación y se polveó la cara. Se sentía un poco ridículo, pero, aun así, se puso el bálsamo en los labios, y notó como se sonrojaba al verlos volverse suaves y brillantes. Al acercarse un poco más al espejo, vio la pequeña herida roja que tenía cerca de la comisura. Retiró la mirada casi en seguida.   
Se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo, y una vez que terminó y decidió que se veía presentable, se puso los brazaletes.  
Las ideas iban tomando forma dentro de su mente. Se puso las tobilleras y esperó un momento antes de calzarse.   
Tenía que admitir que le había gustado, apenas por un momento, la idea de sentirse especial por algún motivo. De sentir como si el mundo por apenas unos instantes corriera a su favor. Estaba recibiendo regalos y por primera vez en su vida eran cosas que no habían sido usadas por otra persona.   
Estaba conociendo, por primera vez en su vida también, lo que era tener un periodo largo de descanso durante el día, pues dentro de la habitación no había mucho qué hacer más que ordenar lo que estuviera desordenado y esperar a que su amo regresara. No era una forma ideal de pasar el tiempo, pero lo libraba de otras obligaciones molestas y desagradables que había hecho miles de veces antes por ser un esclavo. Una vez más, no era como si alguna vez en su vida hubiera tenido elección.  
Pero ahora, al parecer, la tenía.  
Tenía la elección de decidir, quizás no su futuro, pero sí una buena parte de él. Al menos el futuro inmediato.  
Si cedía, solo un poco, a las solicitudes de su amo, podría conservar los favores recibidos y básicamente tener una vida tranquila y distendida por un tiempo considerable. Podía seguir gozando de todas estas cosas que los demás esclavos no tenían- y quizás no tendrían nunca.   
Por otro lado, era preguntarse cuánto iba a costarle esta decisión. Qué tanto tendría que ceder, es decir. Qué debía esperar, qué debía hacer.  
Qué tanto de sí mismo tendría que dejar en el proceso de continuar con vida.   
.  
.  
.  
Se había animado a salir de la habitación después de un rato de comprobar que no le quedaba nada por hacer. Se paseó de aquí a allá tratando de hablar con sus compañeros, pero se dio cuenta de que al menos aquí afuera realmente no podía convivir con ellos como lo hubiera podido hacer en cualquier otro lugar. Es decir, ni siquiera le dejaban ayudar con las labores habituales de un esclavo, porque él ya estaba en otro lugar, con otras ocupaciones. Nada de eso era algo que hubiera podido esperar o querer. Todo lo que deseaba ahora era tener al menos algo en qué distraerse, que le permitiera olvidar aunque fuera por un momento su confusa situación, pero no había nada.  
Hacía un rato, había tomado el arpa y la flauta, y había intentado practicar, pero simplemente no había podido hacerlo. Había demasiada perturbación dentro de este cuarto, al menos para él, como para permitirse hacer cualquier cosa sin querer salir de ahí corriendo sin mirar atrás.  
Esta sensación se hacía cada vez peor conforme las horas pasaban; tenía que correr. Tenía miedo. El miedo conllevaba un golpe de inquietud que no le permitía en ninguna circunstancia permanecer quieto y concentrarse en una sola cosa.   
Las horas pasaban, y finalmente llegó el momento en que supuso que debía preparar el baño de su amo y dar el último repaso a la habitación.  
Luego, se sentó a la orilla de la cama- su cama, maldita sea, dentro de esta habitación-, y esperó.  
Y esperó.  
Y siguió esperando.  
Hasta que el sueño terminó por vencerlo.  
.  
.  
.  
Despertó cuando el cielo comenzaba a clarear. Se sintió confundido y después de un momento sintió mucho miedo, pensando que se había quedado dormido cuando debía haber estado sirviendo a las necesidades de su amo, pero en cuanto se incorporó, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la habitación había quedado exactamente igual a como la había dejado él el día anterior. La ansiedad lo había llevado al agotamiento, y el agotamiento a un sueño profundo, pero apenas lo suficiente para que no sintiera el pasar del tiempo.  
Sus manos se pasearon por su rostro. Aunque no se había metido entre las sábanas de su cama, durante la noche las había jalado para cubrirse y ahora estaba bastante revuelta, aunque no completamente desarreglada.  
En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente, y una de las esclavas entró con una bandeja con un par de platos de comida y una taza de té. Al verlo incorporado en la cama, se detuvo en sus pasos y optó por hacer una inclinación rápida.  
-Estás despierto, lo siento- le explicó y levantó la vista después-, pensaba traerte el desayuno y despertarte. Dijeron todos que quizás no habías pasado una buena noche.  
Jack la observó con curiosidad mientras depositaba la comida en la mesa.  
-¿Y porqué pensarían eso los demás?  
La chica se encogió de hombros y lo miró un momento antes de contestar.  
-Nadie se esperaba que tu amo pidiera una cama para que permanecieras en esta habitación. Cada vez es más innegable que le perteneces en todo sentido.  
Jack sintió un pequeño escalofrío al oír estas palabras.  
Sus ojos vagaron sin poderlos detener hacia la cama de su amo, perfectamente ordenada. La chica lo notó y se apresuró a decir lo que sabía.  
-Anoche los gladiadores fueron invitados a una casa de baños. Permanecieron ahí y por la mañana volvieron al entrenamiento.  
Jack asintió, comprendiendo entonces lo ocurrido y sin poder evitar que una sensación de alivio se expandiera por su cuerpo. Así, al menos no había estado a merced de su amo durante la noche. Quizás eso explicaba además que hubiera dormido tan tranquilo; sospechaba que en presencia de ese hombre no lo hubiera podido hacer.  
Se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a ordenar su cama. La chica esperó, como si quisiera que Jack le diera una orden, pero él estaba demasiado atontado todavía por el sueño.   
Finalmente, una pregunta surgió dentro de su cabeza, y más por curiosidad que por interés, se decidió a hacerla.  
-¿Qué hacen los gladiadores cuando van a una casa de baños?  
La chica estaba ahora quitando los platos de la bandeja y dejándolos en la mesa, y al escuchar esta pregunta de parte de Jack, le lanzó una mirada antes de volver a lo suyo; más bien parecía que acomodaba todo obsesivamente con tal de tener algo en qué ocupar sus manos.  
-Pues…los baños que tienen allí utilizan hierbas especiales para ayudarlos a relajarse… les dan masajes y…pasan la noche con… mujeres, ya sabes. Prostitutas.  
Jack abrió los ojos exageradamente, debido a las implicaciones de lo que ella le decía. En realidad, él jamás en su vida había visto a una prostituta, y tampoco había tenido contacto con alguien que hubiera estado con una de ellas, o al menos eso pensaba dada su vida recluida, típica de un esclavo.  
Por un momento, tuvo una extraña sensación al pensar en su amo en la cama con una prostituta.  
Hizo un esfuerzo por esfumar la imagen de su mente y en cambio volteó a ver a la chica.  
-Quédate a hacerme compañía un rato. Cuando salgo nadie quiere hablar conmigo. Me sorprende que tú lo hicieras.  
Ella dejó salir una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama mientras Jack desayunaba. Platicaron un rato de cosas sin importancia y finalmente ella le prometió que cuando pudiera le diría a los demás que conversaran con él cuando saliera de la habitación. Muchos le temían a su estatus. Hacía tiempo que no había un esclavo personal en esta casa y era una situación inusual. Nadie estaba realmente seguro de cómo comportarse.  
-Quizás deberías estar preparado. Escuché que tu amo tendrá una importante pelea mañana.  
Jack se quedó quieto unos segundos, procesando esta información.  
-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?- la voz le salió en un tartamudeo débil, y la chica solo dejó salir una carcajada suave, al parecer sorprendida por su actitud insegura.  
-Preparar un buen baño y tener listo el material de curación. Pero tu amo es muy bueno, no creo que lo necesites mucho.  
Jack asintió suavemente mientras la chica salía de ahí.  
.  
.  
.  
El resto del día pasó como el anterior, tranquilo y sin gran cosa qué hacer. Jack se cambió de ropa una vez más, aun intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de utilizar estas prendas finas y los perfumes y las cremas y todas esas cosas. Se sentía algo incómodo, pero decidió que seguiría con su plan del día anterior, aunque las cosas no salieran como él esperaba. Hoy era un día nuevo y tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban.  
…  
Su amo llegó a la habitación un poco después del anochecer. Jack lo saludó con su habitual gesto humilde pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Lo observó dirigirse al baño y caminó tras él.  
Aster se desnudó y se metió en la bañera, recargó su cabeza en el borde y cerró los ojos, relajándose.  
-Señor…  
-Retírate.  
Jack retrocedió sin pensarlo al ser interrumpido de una forma tan seca, y salió del baño sintiendo su corazón palpitar enloquecido como en un repentino ataque de pánico. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que regular conscientemente su respiración con tal de que no le hiciera más daño en el pecho.  
Y es que la llegada de cualquier posible rechazo de su parte activaba alarmas en su mente que no sabía que estuvieran allí. Siempre le decían que estuviera al pendiente de su amo, que intentara hacerlo feliz, y que tuviera cuidado de no ser negado o rechazado por él. Jack creyó que si el momento llegaba pronto no sentiría nada, pero no pudo haber estado más equivocado. Se sorprendió por su propia paranoia.  
Antes de que pudiera considerar cualquier otra cosa, su amo salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama, se puso su ropa limpia, y apenas entonces lo miró.  
-Vamos a cenar.  
Jack asintió, tratando de ocultar sus inquietudes tras una expresión de tranquilidad que le estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantener.  
La cena transcurrió tranquila y en silencio, al menos por parte de ellos dos, porque el resto de los gladiadores hacían un escándalo atronador. Jack se preguntaba si su amo en alguna ocasión se portaba así, como ellos, pues él nunca lo había visto hacer esto.   
Justo en eso estaba pensando, cuando uno de los gladiadores se puso de pie sobre su silla, apenas sobrepasando el huracán de ruidos, golpes, maldiciones y comida, y levantó la voz.  
-¡Hey, cállense todos hijos de puta!- Jack se mordió los labios. Era un sujeto horrible, gordo, velludo, sudoroso y embarrado de comida de la cabeza a los pies. No se atrevió a verle la cara por miedo a vomitar, pero podía jurar que su olor corporal llegaba hasta donde estaba él, aunque bien pudo haber sido el de cualquiera de los que estaban a su alrededor.  
El grito de aquel gladiador fue recibido por una nueva ronda de insultos y trompetillas, y Jack se sorprendió entonces de percibir algo a su lado, una vibración sorprendente que lo sacó un poco de su centro. Aster había reído, apenas un poco, pero lo había hecho.  
-¡Cállense, bastardos!- insistió aquél, y cuando logró algo de quietud, levantó su tarro de cerveza y adoptó una actitud de burlona solemnidad, volteando en dirección a ellos, lo cual sorprendió a Jack, pero al parecer a su amo no-. Quiero proponer un brindis por nuestro compañero, Aster, que mañana va a partirle la cabeza a otro pobre desgraciado.  
Hubo una nueva ola de gritos y vítores burlones, y al principio Jack se sintió contrariado, ¿se suponía que lo animaban, o que se burlaban de él?  
Al sentir a su amo de nuevo riendo al lado de él, comprendió que podía ser cualquier cosa, pero nada que tomarse en serio.  
-¡Suerte mañana y ojalá te maten, hijo de perra!   
Ahora la risa que dio Aster le hizo a Jack pensar que después de todo él solía participar en estas cosas. Su amo incluso participó del brindis y aceptó gustoso cuando le invitaron un tarro de algún tipo de bebida que no supo identificar. Jack no tenía idea de que su amo bebiera así, pero lo tomó todo de un trago sin pestañear.  
Definitivamente no se lo esperaba, pero luego supuso que había sido muy inocente de su parte el no considerar antes- no hacerse consciente, no darse cuenta-, de que su amo después de todo era como los otros gladiadores; tomaba, comía como salvaje (aunque no lo hubiera hecho en su presencia), disfrutaba de las bromas soeces, y se acostaba con prostitutas.   
.  
.  
.  
Al regresar a la habitación hubo más silencio. Jack esperó a que su amo se recostara antes de tomar el arpa y comenzar a tocar.  
Aster se había acostado viendo hacia el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos abiertos, como pensando en mil cosas.   
Jack no llevaba demasiado tiempo tocando cuando su amo habló.  
-Duérmete ya. Necesito silencio.  
Jack lo miró sorprendido un momento; esto se había sentido de nuevo como un rechazo y no supo cómo reaccionar. Después de unos segundos de estar ahí con el arpa en la mano, terminó por dejarla y caminar hacia el baúl que habían dejado a los pies de su cama. Sacó la túnica que se suponía que debía usar para dormir y aunque se sintió nervioso por esto, se cambió de ropa sin hacer un esfuerzo por ocultarse de los ojos de su amo.  
Luego se metió entre las sábanas y esperó, en silencio. Había una lámpara encendida, y al notar que había olvidado apagarla, se puso de pie.   
Cuando regresaba a su cama, ya en la oscuridad, pudo ver que su amo no estaba esforzándose por dormir. En cambio, seguía con los ojos abiertos y no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba.  
Jack se acercó un par de pasos, tentativamente.   
Había una especie de pregunta dentro de su cerebro que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez. O una suposición, o una apuesta consigo mismo, no sabría cómo explicarlo.   
Iba a compartir esta habitación, su privacidad, y gran parte de su vida con este hombre. Y si se ponía a pensarlo, era terrible. No lo conocía. Apenas llevaba tres días a su servicio y no sabía nada de él, no podía predecir sus movimientos, no podía darse cuenta si se sentía bien o mal…  
Si su trabajo era procurar que estuviera feliz, no estaba seguro de cómo demonios podía lograrlo.  
Así que se atrevió a acercarse un poco más y a hablar.  
-¿E… está nervioso? Ya sabe, por su pelea de mañana.  
Por un momento pensó que no le contestaría. No entendía ni siquiera porqué se había arriesgado a hablar con él.   
Su amo finalmente lo miró.  
-No tengo porqué estarlo.   
Jack no supo qué contestar a esto, sobre todo porque ni siquiera la voz de su amo le daba indicio alguno de su sentir. Cuando se dirigía de nuevo a su cama, sintió la mirada de su amo clavada en él, así que se decidió a voltear a verlo, aún un poco inseguro de que su comportamiento fuera el adecuado. Temió un regaño o algo, pero todo lo que recibió fue una orden sencilla.  
-Ven aquí.  
Se acercó a paso lento, sin hacerse consciente realmente de lo que estaba pasando. No podía decir que el miedo lo consumiera en ese instante, pero había una gran inquietud dentro de él.  
No podía desobedecer. Ese instinto de no hacer ciertas cosas por miedo o por lo menos por autoconservación había ido desapareciendo con el tiempo; poco a poco y sin que apenas hubiera algo que pudiera hacer al respecto. A base de castigos y regaños había terminado por suprimir esa voz en su interior que le decía que corriera y fuera libre, y solo despertaba cuando la confianza en sí mismo regresaba, pero no había durado mucho tiempo con su amo. La otra noche había hecho lo que había querido con él y Jack no había podido oponer resistencia. Su amo bien pudo haberlo matado en ese instante y no lo había hecho, pero solo porque no lo había deseado así, y no porque Jack hubiera tenido poder sobre esta decisión.   
El miedo, y ese odioso respeto que ahora sentía por él, no le obligaba a correr como había querido antes; ahora como siempre, lo obligaba a quedarse y a obedecer.  
Caminó hacia él consciente apenas de lo que hacía y se detuvo al lado de la cama.   
En la oscuridad, lo percibió apenas moviéndose, como una figura hecha de sombras. Pronto estaba muy por encima de él, y Jack sintió un cosquilleo en sus muslos, apenas por encima de sus rodillas. El cosquilleo fue levantándose junto con un nudo doloroso en su estómago, despertando uno a uno sus nervios y enchinando al máximo su piel.   
El cosquilleo se transformó en un toque nítido de varios dedos largos y gruesos que terminaron por aferrarse, ahora en la forma de una mano completa, a la parte trasera de sus piernas, una mano en cada muslo, sujetándolo con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera terminar de comprender lo que pasaba, Jack se encontró a sí mismo sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su amo, con la túnica abierta apenas a punto de caer de sus brazos y las manos aún aferrándose a sus piernas.  
De pronto todo cambió de lugar de nuevo, y se encontró con la espalda en la cama, con el cuerpo de su amo acomodado entre sus piernas y la mayor parte de su peso apoyada sobre él.  
No podía respirar. De pronto sus labios se encontraron cerrados, acorralados por los de su amo que parecía beber de ellos cada queja y grito que él intentaba proferir. Las manos, inclementes, comenzaron a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo, en sus piernas, en sus brazos, y luego al interior de su túnica abierta, dejando detrás de ellas una marca que quemaba y ardía. Jack sentía que a cada segundo un poco más de él mismo se consumía. Un poco más, era difícil y dolía, pero encontró la forma de relajar sus labios y aún sin corresponder, cuando menos aceptar el beso.  
Relajó las piernas y los brazos y también hizo lo posible por calmar su respiración aterrorizada. Sus quejas de miedo se convirtieron en un pequeño gruñido. Su amo sabía a alcohol y su cuerpo se sentía caliente y pesado encima de él y entre sus piernas. Las manos de Jack ahora se aferraban a sus brazos. El beso cambió. Al principio se había sentido forzado, doloroso, pero ahora se había convertido en algo mucho más suave. El calor era asfixiante. Jack no se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que comenzó a dejar de sentir como si todo estuviera mal, no sabía cuándo dejó de sentirse asustado…cuándo el cuerpo de su amo encima de el de él se comenzó a sentir como si fuera algo de debía pasar, algo necesario para él mismo, algo que quería seguir teniendo por cuanto fuera posible.  
Entonces, recordó todo lo que había estado pensando antes. Siempre había sido dueño de sí mismo y no quería dejarlo de ser. Quería complacer a su amo, pero no quería quedar completamente a su merced.  
Y definitivamente, no quería pasar la noche con alguien que apenas la noche anterior se había acostado con una prostituta.  
Ah, ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa era la inquietud que no lo había dejado en paz.  
Había correspondido a su beso. Había dejado a su voluntad cada parte de sí mismo, había entregado sus labios y había permitido que se recorrieran y conocieran los de él. Había permitido que él explorara su boca, y había dejado que absorbiera todo lo que quisiera de él. Pero no podía más. No podía conservar las manos sobre sus hombros como no fuera para empujarlo; no podía mantener sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, tenía que usarlas para intentar separarse de él. No podía seguir correspondiendo al beso; tenía que hacerle notar que lo incomodaba y que no le gustaba, aunque el mismo no estuviera seguro de que esta negación de sus sentimientos fuera del todo sincera.  
Cuando al fin consiguió que su amo dejara de besarlo, y que lo mirara bien, dándose cuenta de lo que sentía... decidió no dejar notar repulsión, asco o repugnancia, pues en realidad no sentía ninguna de esas cosas, pero cuando menos quería que su amo viera que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo. Que se diera cuenta de que no lo estaba disfrutando.  
Sí, si ponemos en términos simples el plan que Jack se había ideado desde el día anterior, aunque él mismo no se hubiera ocupado en determinarlo con sus propias palabras, consistía simplemente en suavizar a su amo, ya fuera con palabras, con expresiones o movimientos… y evitar que le hiciera daño. Que sintiera algún tipo de cariño por él, si era posible. Entonces, Jack podría relajarse estando a su lado.  
Entonces, podría concentrarse en hacerlo feliz, como siempre le recordaban que era su deber.  
Pero en este momento, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello.  
Cuando su amo lo vio a la cara, Jack decidió ser honesto con sus emociones. Estaba un poco asustado, y se sentía genuinamente mal. Eso era lo que demostraba su cara.   
Su amo lo observó un momento, levantó una mano hacia él. Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza, repentinamente asaltado por el pánico, pero pronto sintió los dedos recorriendo su mejilla.  
Los dedos se estiraron y la mano se posó suavemente sobre su rostro. Jack respiró profundo. Aún en la oscuridad, podía sentir claramente esos ojos clavados en los suyos, le daba la impresión de que no tenían la más mínima intención de dejarlo escapar.  
Su amo no dejó de mirarlo, mientras su mano pesada y fuerte bajaba por su rostro y sujetaba firmemente su cuello. Jack finalmente abrió sus ojos, aún con miedo, como si de alguna forma esperara que el contacto con esos ojos verdes y profundos le diera algo a qué aferrarse, a qué sostenerse para no caer…  
Abrió los labios y miró a su amo fijamente, esperando, mientras la mano se cerraba suave pero firmemente sobre su piel. Podía sentir su propio pulso acelerándose y su garganta comprimiéndose bajo esos dedos. De pronto fue difícil sostener el aire dentro de sus pulmones y jalar más hacia sí. En un movimiento rápido y fuerte, la cadera de su amo se frotó contra la suya. Jack sintió algo duro contra el interior de sus muslos y de pronto fue claro para él que él mismo estaba teniendo una reacción corporal que, aunque no le era desconocida, no era habitual en él. El calor se concentró en ese punto específico entre sus piernas y la falta de aire dentro de sus pulmones estaba haciéndolo todo muy difícil de sobrellevar.   
Una nueva acometida del cuerpo de su amo contra el suyo hizo que soltara un sollozo que se ahogó en el interior de su garganta. Él lo volvió a besar y al mismo tiempo, el beso, la mano sosteniendo su cuello y el cuerpo del amo metido entre sus piernas, moviéndose lento, fuerte y pesado, se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado fuerte para él, algo que no podía detener ni soportar por más tiempo en su cuerpo.  
Sus manos seguían hechas puño sobre los brazos del gladiador. Obviamente, no le servían de nada.  
Vino un nuevo movimiento de caderas contra su entrepierna y él vio estrellas. Cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer se ahogaba ahora en su garganta.  
Pronto fue como si un millón de chispas se encendieran en su piel. El calor aumentó y se sintió mareado. Quizás era que no podía respirar bien; en conjunto, toda su piel se sentía hipersensibilizada. Hubo una explosión en su cuerpo. Luego hubo luz.  
.  
.  
.  
Despertó apenas consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Comenzaba un día bueno y bochornoso.   
Decir que había despertado sería mentir. En realidad, apenas había abierto los ojos. Cuando se incorporó, encontró una mancha en el interior de su túnica y recordó todo lo que había pasado con su amo apenas unas horas antes.  
No era que no hubiera tenido esas reacciones en su cuerpo antes; solo que nunca las había vivido con otra persona. Su amo lo había mirado en silencio apenas un momento antes de que su propia semilla manchara también la ropa de su esclavo. Jack había sentido en la cara su respiración caliente y agitada y un confuso sentimiento de bienestar había tomado por asalto todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor envolviéndolo. La sensación no duró mucho. Sintió tantos deseos de llorar que casi se deshace en lágrimas ahí mismo.   
El gladiador se había quitado de encima de él, y le había dejado suficiente espacio para que se moviera.  
-Ve a dormir-, había sido su única y seca orden hacia él, y Jack no lo había pensado dos veces antes de obedecer. Estaba tan perturbado que no se le había ocurrido cambiarse de túnica, y simplemente se había lanzado entre las sábanas y se había quedado dormido casi en seguida.  
Cuando despertó, sintió de nuevo el peso de lo sucedido y supo que no podía volver a ver a su amo de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes. Ahora mismo, sus sentimientos hacia él eran confusos. Más que miedo u otra cosa, sentía que su pecho estaba revuelto.   
Él aún estaba dormido. Jack se dio cuenta entonces que él no había llegado nunca a esta habitación antes de que él se fuera a sus entrenamientos.  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió.  
Jack volteó a verla, un poco sorprendido por el movimiento y el sonido tan brusco que había hecho, y sobre todo cuando vio entrar a Toothiana seguida de un grupo de esclavos, que caminaron hacia la cama de Aster. Ella lo despertó.  
-Aster, levántate, es hora.  
Jack miró el proceso en silencio, sentado en la cama sin saber qué hacer. Toothiana parecía supervisar el proceso mientras los esclavos, que tenían en sus manos varias partes de lo que parecía un uniforme o armadura, comenzaron a ayudar a su amo a vestirse. El gladiador aún parecía medio dormido mientras lo hacían, apenas permitiéndose estar de pie.  
Tooth volteó a verlo repentinamente, con impaciencia.  
-¡Jack, ven aquí! Tienes que aprender cómo se hace esto. En el futuro lo harás tú mismo, sin ayuda.  
Jack se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se encaminó hacia la cama de su amo, pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar porque se dio cuenta de que las manchas en su ropa eran bastante visibles. Como nadie le estaba prestando especialmente atención, se apresuró a su baúl y tomó una pieza de ropa limpia que se cambió rápidamente.   
Aún la estaba abrochando sobre su pecho cuando llegó hacia donde estaba su amo. Apenas éste le dedicó una mirada, Jack alejó la vista. Independientemente de lo que le hubiera dicho antes sobre mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que en presencia de los demás no querría reñirlo por esto.   
Los esclavos trabajaban rápido y en silencio acomodando las diferentes partes de la armadura. En los brazos, el pecho y las piernas, eran en total unas diez piezas y todas tenían que ser ajustadas cuidadosamente en su sitio. Luego probaron que con todo puesto le fuera posible moverse. El gladiador dio un paso hacia adelante y verificó que podía moverse con facilidad. El brazo le molestaba, así que el esclavo más cercano a él en ese momento soltó un poco las ataduras de la pieza en cuestión, hasta que le fue lo suficientemente cómoda.  
Finalmente, la indumentaria completa cubría perfectamente los brazos, la palma y el dorso de la mano, así como las piernas, la cintura, los hombros y una parte de la espalda. Su estómago y la parte alta de la cintura, así como su cuello, sus dedos y su cabeza, estaban libres.  
Solo entonces Jack cayó en cuenta de que era bastante temprano en la mañana aún, y él tenía entendido que las peleas eran por la tarde o cercana la noche.  
Cuando le preguntó discretamente a uno de los esclavos, Toothiana comenzó a explicar, antes de que el otro pudiera contestarle.  
-Las peleas tienen un preámbulo muy preciso, Jack-, dijo ella mientras le daba el visto bueno a Aster-, hay celebraciones, los gladiadores se presentan ante el público…hay todo un espectáculo allá afuera que no podemos ignorar. Es lo que activa la economía de esta ciudad, no se puede manejar como un evento sin importancia.  
Jack asintió, comprendiendo.  
-Debemos irnos ya. Jack, tu amo volverá luego de la media noche, dependiendo del resultado de la pelea.  
Jack no contestó nada a esto; se limitó a observar mientras la comitiva dejaba la habitación. Aster se quedó parado ahí un momento. Jack estaba a un par de pasos más allá, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
-Puedo… ¿necesita algo ahora mismo?  
El gladiador negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Quiere que tenga algo preparado para cuando regrese?  
Volvió a recibir un movimiento negativo por parte de su amo. La tensión entre ellos era palpable.  
…  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el gladiador saliera de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.  
Una vez que estuvo fuera de allí, Jack se sentó en la cama, dejándose caer prácticamente. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, y se sorprendió sobremanera cuando escuchó llegar hacia él el sonido de música y gritos.   
Corrió hacia la ventana, y miró hacia el camino que iba al pueblo. Había tanta gente a los lados del camino que a simple vista no podía comprender dónde estaba su amo, o si había más personas de la casa dentro de aquél extraño desfile.   
Cerró la puerta de la ventana, aún sintiéndose perturbado.  
Hizo las camas, recorrió la habitación de punta a punta asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, y cuando no tuvo más qué hacer, se quedó dormido de nuevo, agotado y perturbado por las emociones vividas recientemente.  
…  
Volvió a ser despertado por una esclava, que tocó su brazo y lo sacudió ligeramente mientras le avisaba que le había llevado el desayuno.  
Jack se incorporó lentamente y comió lo que pudo mientras calculaba en silencio lo que debía hacer ahora; para empezar, tenía que lavar su túnica y ponerla a secar discretamente. No quería que alguien se diera cuenta de las cosas ocurridas con su amo; al parecer nadie lo vería como algo malo o anormal, pero de cualquier forma no quería que hubiera comentarios o malentendidos.   
Por otro lado, su amo iría a pelear. Por lo que le habían dicho antes, comprendía que era bueno en lo que hacía, pero aun así estaba nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía comportarse cuando él regresara?   
No tenía una respuesta clara a estas interrogantes y el silencio era aún peor para él. Quería con todas sus fuerzas tener a alguien con quien hablar de sus dudas y preguntas, pero ¿quién?  
-Puedes preparar un baño especial para tu amo-, la voz de la esclava rompió el silencio, y Jack volteó a verla súbitamente-, si vas al cuarto de limpieza y les pides hierbas para un baño especial te darán una pequeña bolsa. Llena la bañera con agua caliente y agrega las hierbas. Está listo en poco tiempo. El baño ayuda a mitigar el dolor y también produce un aroma relajante.   
La brillante sonrisa de la chica lo animó. Era como una respuesta del cielo a sus dudas y sus miedos. Bueno, no era la gran cosa, era una sugerencia, pero una muy buena a su parecer.  
Le agradeció a la chica con una sonrisa igual de brillante que la que ella le había regalado. Cuando ella salió de la habitación, se dio un baño rápido, se vistió y se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió de la habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
La bañera ya estaba llena de agua caliente y Jack había vertido en ella las hierbas. El aroma despedido era profundo y fresco, sentía sus pulmones más limpios solo al oler el aire impregnado de ese baño. Adicionalmente, las mujeres del cuarto de limpieza le habían dado una caja llena de cosas para curar heridas. Esa era su labor.  
No era que no supiera hacerlo, los esclavos sabían hacer muchísimas cosas. Pero nunca se le había considerado digno de realizar un trabajo semejante. Esta era la primera vez que tenía una responsabilidad que otros consideraban de hecho importante. Ahora, sobre todo, tenía que considerar que estaba haciendo esto por el bien de su amo.  
Pero sobre todo, de sí mismo. Finalmente, cierto era que de ese hombre dependía lo que fuera a ser de él en el futuro cercano.  
.  
.  
.  
El alboroto en la casa terminó tarde. Jack había vuelto a calentar el agua de la bañera y a poner más hierbas en el interior mientras escuchaba los ruidos y festejos provenientes del comedor y de la cocina. Había querido salir a ver por sí mismo, pero una de las líderes de los esclavos lo había detenido a mitad de un pasillo, diciéndole que pasara lo que pasara tenía que quedarse a esperar a su amo dentro de la habitación.  
Por lo que entendía, él había ganado el combate, y por lo que podía alcanzar a escuchar desde la puerta, lo había hecho con una ventaja bastante significativa, lo cual era un logro todavía más grande. Mostrar tal superioridad en la batalla y además humillar a otra casa, era recompensado con una suma de dinero todavía más fuerte. En teoría, el gladiador había traído mucho a su familia en solo unas pocas horas. Si Jack sabía aprovechar este momento, él también se vería beneficiado; más regalos, más comodidades, simplemente al alcance de su buen comportamiento hacia su amo ahora que se encontraba en una situación favorecedora. Incluso era posible que se encontrara de mejor humor que de costumbre.  
Jack sin embargo no estaba seguro de nada de esto. Continuaba preguntándose qué pasaría si intentaba aprovechar la situación como siempre se lo sugerían. Por supuesto que era tentador, y por supuesto que cualquier otra persona en su lugar lo habría hecho a la primera oportunidad pero él no estaba convencido, simplemente no era algo que fuera capaz de imaginarse.  
Había sido vendido e intercambiado ya algunas veces. Nunca había dejado de sentirse mal. Pero una cosa era que lo vendiera otra persona y otra cosa muy diferente era que se vendiera a sí mismo a cambio de regalos bonitos. Sería caer demasiado bajo. Sería confirmarse a sí mismo su propia situación más de objeto que de persona.  
Eso hubiera dolido.  
Para cuando al fin la puerta se abrió y su amo entró a la habitación.   
…  
Jack observó su caminar cansado mientras iba hacia la cama. Ya no traía puesta la ropa que parecía armadura, en algún momento se había cambiado por una túnica blanca con bordes dorados y sandalias para estar en casa. En algunas partes la túnica, amarrada a su cintura, se ajustaba a su cuerpo, en otras era holgada y se veía cómoda, lo suficiente para que Jack pensara que no tenía heridas ni molestia alguna.  
Al verlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que había partes en las que la tela estaba manchada ligeramente de un tono marrón, más como de un poco de sangre seca, suficientemente tenue para que no pudiera distinguirlas a primera vista.  
El gladiador se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo y esperó.  
Se quitó las muñequeras que traía puestas y las arrojó al suelo con pesadez. Luego, sacó los brazos de la túnica y liberó de ésta la parte superior de su cuerpo. Jack observó cuando estiró los brazos la gran cantidad de heridas y moretones que había ahora en su piel, y sin que se lo indicara, se acercó con los instrumentos para curarlo.   
Aster no dijo nada mientras Jack paseaba la medicina por su piel, piel que el esclavo había tenido apenas tiempo de conciliar con la imagen que ahora intentaba hacerse de su amo. Justo la noche anterior lo había tenido prácticamente encima de él, tocándolo de formas en que nadie antes lo había hecho, y eso había sido perturbador. Pero ahora era como si todo aquello se hubiera esfumado en el aire, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Lo cierto es que Jack comenzaba a sospechar que su amo cambiaba de comportamiento dependiendo de la situación. Ahora mismo lo sentía tranquilo, manso como un gatito si es que esto era posible, pero sabía perfectamente que cualquier movimiento en falso podía hacerlo cambiar. Tenía que ir con cuidado.  
Esperaba que hubiera una reacción de su parte; sabía que la medicina ardía. Pero no la hubo. El gladiador se quedó quieto mientras Jack trabajaba de manera pausada pero diligente, observando la piel de su amo brillar y tensarse a cada toque de su piel o del paño con el que le aplicaba la medicina.  
-Escuché que tuvo una buena pelea- observó, intentando hacer plática, pero no hubo respuesta alguna de su parte. Aster respiraba de manera pausada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a quedarse dormido.  
A pesar de la lujosa túnica que le habían puesto, su piel estaba sucia, y olía a sudor. No era para menos, eso Jack lo sabía, así que supuso que el baño le caería bien. Cuando se lo sugirió, su amo se puso de pie, y sin decirle nada, entró en el cuarto de baño.  
Jack esperó. Sentado en la cama, solo podía hacer eso, eso y guardar los materiales de curación; estaba seguro de que no sería la primera vez que los usaría. Cerró la pequeña caja y metió las cosas en su baúl.  
Tomó la ropa de dormir de su amo y siguió esperando, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no salía a pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo. Siguió esperando, decidido a no quedarse dormido como la última vez.  
Finalmente, cuando sintió que había pasado una cantidad de tiempo considerable como para poder decir que no se trataba de algo normal, decidió entrar al baño para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.   
Su amo descansaba en la bañera con la cabeza recargada en una orilla, a primera vista parecía una escena completamente habitual, pero algo le dijo a Jack que esta situación estaba mal. Y solo tuvo que dar un paso dentro del cuarto de baño para darse cuenta. El aire de la habitación era asfixiante. Tomó una toalla, que fue lo primero que encontró, y comenzó a intentar disipar el humo a su paso mientras se adentraba entre las sombras, acercándose a su amo.  
-A…¿amo?-, lo llamó mientras tocaba su hombro para llamar su atención. El hombre no reaccionó. Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar que nunca antes lo había llamado así-, ¿Amo?  
Ahora lo llamó y lo movió con más fuerza, intentando obtener respuesta. Finalmente, él volteó y lo miró. Sus párpados se habían abierto pesadamente, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo vacíos que se veían sus ojos que Jack se asustó realmente de toda esta situación.   
Aun así no se congeló. Lo ayudó a salir de la bañera con mucho trabajo, envolviéndolo en la toalla, cuidándose de no verlo desnudo. Lo llevó fuera del baño y lo hizo recostarse en la cama.  
Pronto, él mismo comenzó a sentirse mareado.   
¿Qué demonios eran esas hierbas?  
-Debo ir por ayuda-, dijo, más para sí mismo, pero en el momento en que intentó retirarse, sintió la mano de su amo tomando fuertemente su muñeca. Jack se volvió hacia él, y esperó por si le decía algo.  
El amo no lo miraba. Después de unos segundos de tener su vista dirigida hacia la nada, cerró los ojos.  
-Es…somnífero…  
-¿Somnífero?  
El gladiador asintió. Luego de un momento, soltó la muñeca de Jack y el joven esclavo supo que no podía dejar las cosas así. Necesitaba ir por ayuda.  
Al dirigirse hacia la puerta, la encontró cerrada por dentro. Su amo tenía llave, pero en realidad él no se había dado cuenta de cuándo cerró la habitación quizás había estado demasiado distraído para fijarse en ello.  
Intentó forzar el picaporte, pero con su limitada fuerza y mínimo peso, no podía hacer nada contra la pesada pieza de metal. Comenzó a golpear la puerta pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie en el exterior lo iba a escuchar, la música era demasiado fuerte y la gente estaba demasiado contenta para que les importara lo que un pobre esclavo como él pudiera necesitar o querer. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan desesperado e indefenso por algo que estaba tan fuera de sus manos.  
Antes de permitirse dejarse llevar por la desesperación, volteó la habitación al derecho y al revés. Finalmente, se le ocurrió buscar entre las sábanas y las almohadas de su amo, y ahí, en el último rincón, encontró la llave. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
Antes de salir, le echó una mirada a su amo, que estaba en la cama en una posición muy incómoda, pero además, se veía tenso e inmóvil, como… como…  
Jack no se detuvo a pensarlo, y se recordó a sí mismo para darse valor que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él quedándose aquí parado.   
Tenía que encontrar ayuda, y pronto.


	4. Un castigo apropiado

Jack esperaba de pie a lado de la puerta de la habitación número seis, la habitación de su amo. Era de madrugada y comenzaban a extinguirse las estrellas y a aclararse el cielo. A su lado estaba de pie la chica que lo había ayudado el día anterior, aunque bueno, quizás ayudar no era el término más apropiado en este caso. La chica parecía angustiada. Jack no hubiera querido involucrarla en esto, pero en medio de la confusión y con Toothiana gritándole, se le había salido decir el nombre de la chica y fueron a sacarla de la cama en seguida.   
Llevaban algo así como una hora esperando ahí, cayéndose de sueño, cansancio y preocupación. Jack no sabía qué tan grave había sido lo ocurrido y por dios que no quería ni pensar en lo que podía suceder si la situación pasaba a mayores.  
Cuando salió disparado de la habitación en busca de ayuda, se había topado con que la fiesta se había extinguido casi completamente. Los gladiadores seguían en el comedor, tirados en el suelo, a medio sentar en las sillas o ahogados de borracho bailando sobre la mesa. Al pasar por una habitación pudo ver la puerta abierta y a uno de ellos fornicando con una esclava. Jack se había alejado rápidamente de ahí y siguió buscando, hasta que finalmente llegó a la que sabía era la habitación de la señora.   
Tocó varias veces. Habitualmente no lo hubiera hecho, pero la situación era apremiante.  
La puerta se abrió un tanto rápido, y se asomó entonces un rostro gentil de un hombre de quizás unos cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta años, cabello, barba y bigote negro, y ojos azules de una suavidad casi paternal. Jack lo observó un momento sin identificarlo.  
-B…busco a la señora Toothiana, necesito su ayuda-, se decidió a explicar, y el hombre lo miró extrañado un momento antes de voltear hacia el interior de la habitación.  
-Linda, te busca uno de los esclavos.  
Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la hermosa mujer asomara su rostro por la puerta. Jack adivinó entonces que aquél hombre debía ser el administrador, al que todos conocían como North.  
Ni bien Jack había terminado de explicar lo ocurrido, la mujer había salido casi corriendo de la habitación, ajustando la túnica que la cubría e indicándole a su esposo que se adelantara a buscar al médico.  
Jack siguió a la mujer por el pasillo tratando de explicar lo ocurrido. Ella tenía ese modo de caminar tan rápido que muchas personas no podían seguirle el paso a menos que corrieran, y Jack no era la excepción. Entre unas cosas y otras, se le había salido decir el nombre de la esclava que le había recomendado el baño de hierbas y Tooth la mandó traer apenas vio a alguien disponible en el pasillo. Jack se arrepintió casi en seguida, pero ya no había nada qué hacer.   
North y el médico llegaron después. Jack se quedó de pie ahí en la puerta únicamente porque no lo dejaron pasar, y la esclava llegó después, para quedarse en la puerta junto a él, retorciéndose las manos de ansiedad.  
-Lo siento-, le dijo, tratando de calmarla-, no quería provocarte problemas. Si intentan regañarte, diré que yo tuve la culpa.  
Ella negó con la cabeza y se limpió la cara.   
-No son ellos lo que me preocupa…  
Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, la puerta se abrió. Las voces de Toothiana y el médico parecían concluir una conversación.   
Tanto Jack como la chica se alejaron de la puerta y esperaron, rígidos y con la mirada baja. El médico se retiró, y North también salió de la habitación. Jack no supo lo que ocurría porque no estaba mirando, pero pronto vio los pies de Toothiana frente a él. Le sorprendió un poco, pues esperaba que ella se dirigiera directamente a regañarlo o decirle cualquier cosa.  
-Jack, ve al comedor y espérame allí.   
Jack inclinó la cabeza y salió del pasillo a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas. La chica se quedó atrás, con Toothiana.  
.  
.  
.  
Pasaron apenas unos minutos cuando Jack escuchó la gran puerta del comedor moverse un poco. En el umbral apenas abierto apareció Toothiana, que le dirigió entonces una mirada de poca paciencia. Parecía, más que molesta, estresada por lo ocurrido, y era lógico, claro, pero Jack se había acostumbrado tanto a ser regañado a la mínima oportunidad que no era capaz de ver las cosas con calma.   
La mujer tomó asiento frente a él en la mesa del comedor, que a esta hora estaba vacío, obviamente. Jack suponía que su amo estaba fuera de peligro y la señora no se había lanzado a regañarlo en seguida, como él esperaba. Poco a poco, sin querer casi, se fue relajando, perdiendo la ansiedad que tenía hacia unos minutos, y cayendo en el sueño llevado por el cansancio que se había apoderado de su cuerpo gracias a lo sucedido. Toothiana sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo dormir sin aclarar algunos puntos.  
-Tu amo se encuentra con bien, Jack. Debes sentirte aliviado, esto no te traerá demasiadas consecuencias.   
Jack asintió.  
-Sin embargo, sí debo cuando menos llamarte la atención. Jack, ¿cómo se te ocurrió usar esas hierbas sin siquiera saber cuáles podrían ser sus efectos, o cómo utilizarlas bien? Usaste demasiada y recalentaste el baño. Eso potenció los efectos y terminó por intoxicar a Aster.   
-Yo no sabía lo que podía pasar… ella me dijo que…  
-Precisamente porque no sabías lo que podía pasar- repuso la mujer interrumpiéndolo, y alzando la voz de un modo que no permitió que Jack siguiera hablando-, ¿Por qué pensaste que era buena idea hacer caso de lo que te dice cualquier esclava?   
Jack se quedó en silencio, pensando en alguna respuesta que pudiera ser válida en esta situación, sin encontrar ninguna. Simplemente, había pensado que podía confiar en ella.   
-Aún si sus intenciones fueran buenas, pudiste preguntarme a mí o a alguno de los líderes. Fue algo muy peligroso.  
Jack asintió, apenado, y realmente sin saber qué contestar. Supuso que había sido algo inocente. Pero habiendo sido criado como esclavo y estando rodeado por ellos desde niño, se negaba a creer que alguien tan similar a él fuera capaz de intentar hacerle daño o tenderle una trampa.  
Sí, al parecer era muy inocente.  
-Esta es una posición de demasiado peligro para ti. Esta noche irás al dormitorio de esclavos. A partir de mañana reanudarás tus actividades normales con ellos.  
Jack, que hasta el momento había tenido la mirada agachada, levantó la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar estas palabras.   
-Pero…  
-No hay pero que valga en esta situación, Jack. Tendré que hablar con Aster. Eres demasiado joven, demasiado inocente para este trabajo. Ve ahora a dormir.  
Jack se mordió los labios, queriendo responder algo, cualquier cosa, sin poder hacerlo.  
.  
.  
.  
En la habitación de esclavos todo era silencio, obviamente, con todos los esclavos dormidos a esa hora de la madrugada. Como ya no estaba ahí su cama, Jack optó por tomar algunas sábanas, una almohada, y acomodarse en un rincón. Se cuidó mucho de que nadie lo viera ni lo escuchara. No quería despertar a nadie, ya bastante mala era la jornada de trabajo de la mayoría como para además pasar una mala noche por culpa de él.  
Fue una de esas noches donde uno cierra los ojos, los vuelve a abrir y de pronto ya es de mañana. Pero lo que había hecho A Jack despertar, más que la costumbre, fue el sonido fuerte de la puerta al abrirse de golpe. Al parecer no fue el primero en levantarse asustado; muchos de los presentes se incorporaron de manera repentina, tan confundidos como él. La voz de Toothiana rompió el sorprendido silencio.  
-¡E. Aster Bunnymund, has caso cuando te hablo! ¡No tienes permitido entrar!  
Jack no sabía si estar sorprendido por escuchar por primera vez el que parecía ser el nombre completo de su amo, o porque las palabras dichas por Toothiana implicaban que él estaba aquí.   
-Tú no tenías permitido tomar a mi esclavo Toothiana, pero aquí estamos, ¿no es cierto? ¡¿Dónde demonios está?!  
Uno de los esclavos señaló la esquina donde Jack estaba acurrucado. Jack había escuchado las voces, pero no había visto a ninguno de los dos porque las camas entorpecían su vista. Pronto, ambas figuras se hicieron claras en su rango visual, y él instintivamente se presionó más con la pared a sus espaldas.  
Al verlo, el gladiador caminó rápidamente hacia él. A pesar de que su actitud era agresiva, podía verse con claridad que aún estaba afectado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Su piel bronceada estaba pálida, y tenía ojeras.  
Aun así, su mano se sintió fuerte cuando tomó a Jack del brazo y lo levantó sin ningún cuidado. Jack se dejó llevar.  
-¡Aster, ya te lo expliqué! ¡Es suficiente!  
El gladiador se quedó de pie y encaró a la mujer con decisión. Jack pudo ver claramente como sus ojos se afilaron y recuperaron algo del brillo perdido por la enfermedad.  
-Yo pagué por este esclavo. Es mío, y eso no va a cambiar. A partir de ahora, no saldrá de mi habitación sin mi permiso-, luego alzó la voz, mirando a los demás esclavos-, ¡Nadie le dirigirá la palabra a mi esclavo a menos que yo lo permita! ¡¿Entendieron?!  
Hubo una respuesta generalizada de parte de los esclavos. Sus voces se escuchaban sombrías, aunque quizás solo era el efecto de que comenzaban a despertarse.   
Jack se sintió extremadamente asustado por esta declaración. De manera inconsciente, comenzó a mover su brazo, queriendo que su amo lo soltara, pero obviamente sin obtener el resultado que esperaba y más aún, haciendo que el gladiador lo sujetara con más fuerza, sobre todo cuando volvió a llevarlo casi a rastras a su habitación.   
Detrás de ellos, Toothiana los perseguía gritando escandalizada. Al llegar a la habitación, el gladiador empujó a su esclavo al interior y volteó rápidamente para cerrar la puerta y evitar que la mujer entrara. Toothiana se escabulló sin problema al interior del cuarto y en cambio cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.   
Aster soltó a Jack y volteó a verla. Jack retrocedió hasta que la parte trasera de sus piernas dieron con la cama de Aster.   
-¡Eres un irresponsable desconsiderado!- le recriminó la mujer, mucho más molesta que en cualquier otro momento en que Jack la hubiera escuchado gritar o hablar con alguien,- ¿Por qué nunca escuchas lo que te digo? ¡Puedes meter a Jack en un gran problema y simplemente no te importa!  
Jack los miraba sin entender. Aster parecía estar esperando a que la mujer terminara de hablar. Finalmente, al parecer estresado por los reclamos, Aster la tomó de un brazo y la hizo caminar hacia la puerta.  
Ella continuó regañándolo hasta que él la empujó a través de la puerta y cerró, asegurándola con una llave.   
Jack, por su parte, se había puesto de pie y había caminado hacia allí, sabiendo que quizás debía de haber seguido a la señora y puesto bajo su protección. Se suponía que cuando se trataba de ellos, los esclavos, la de ella era la última palabra. Pero en situaciones como ésta, simplemente parecía que no era así.   
Su amo regresó a la cama, tambaleándose, sin prestarle realmente atención. Jack se sintió cohibido, perturbado por su comportamiento anterior, y se preguntó si debía o no hablar con él, o si debía esperar, o si debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para salir de la habitación. Pero, otra vez, él había cerrado con llave la puerta.   
Jack se quedó de pie a mitad de la habitación, esperando cualquier reacción de su amo, pero sin atreverse a darse la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Vaya, por algunos instantes, la noche anterior, se había permitido a sí mismo pensar que las cosas saldrían como Toothiana lo había sugerido. Ahora tenía que pensar que, para empezar, seguramente él estaba bastante enojado por lo ocurrido. Quién sabe si sería capaz de desahogarse con él por algo que no había decidido él mismo sino Toothiana.   
-Ven acá.   
La voz del amo sonaba apagada, pero no por eso menos fuerte. De hecho, Jack podría haber jurado que su voz sonaba aún más fuerte y molesta que de costumbre.  
Se dio la vuelta lentamente, como si no quisiera obedecer, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra alternativa.   
Se acercó hasta donde estaba él, sentado en su cama. El amo le dio una mirada de esas que parecían atravesar su piel con calor puro, sus ojos habiendo recobrado aunque fuera un poco de su habitual brillo.   
-¿Quieres irte?  
Jack no entendió la pregunta. Esto solo provocó que los ojos de Aster se tornaran furiosos, y luego lo sujetó de los brazos, con una mano en cada uno presionando fuertemente sus dedos contra su piel. Jack incluso sintió cierto vacío en sus venas, como si le fueran a dormírsele los brazos.   
-¡Contéstame cuando te hablo! ¡Dime si es verdad lo que me dijo Toothiana esta mañana!  
Jack no comprendió. Algo debían haber platicado ellos antes de que Aster llegara por él a la habitación de esclavos, y ese algo debió haber sido lo suficientemente molesto para el gladiador como para que finalmente haya decidido hacer semejante escena frente a todos. Para empezar, era una regla implícita el que los gladiadores no entraban al cuarto de los esclavos ni se inmiscuían en sus actividades. El hecho de que Aster fuera a tomar con él a Jack era bastante extraño, por no decir impropio.   
Pero claro, él hacía lo que quería porque era lo que había aprendido toda su vida. Estaba seguro de ello; este bastardo creía sinceramente que merecía todo lo que quisiera, que podía tomar lo que creía que era suyo sin tomar en cuenta deseos o necesidades de otras personas. Creía que tenía el derecho de tenerlo consigo aún si su presencia no le era grata, aún si realmente no lo necesitaba para ayudarlo, después de todo, cualquier otro esclavo podría haber hecho las cosas que Jack hacía aquí y sin necesidad de dormir en la misma habitación o si quiera tener que dirigirle la palabra. Después de solamente algunos días, Jack no comprendía porqué, por qué él, por qué de todo lo que le pudo haber pasado había pasado precisamente esto…  
-Aunque le dijera que quiero irme no lo permitirá, ¿no es cierto? -, susurró apenas, levantando la mirada. Él lo observaba con el mismo aire severo, apretando los dientes. En este momento, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Jack se sintió conmovido, casi apenado por él. Es decir… algo había en la desesperación de sus palabras, de sus ojos, de su voz. El corazón le dio un vuelco. No sabía por qué demonios se estaba fijando tanto en estas cosas-. Ya fue suficiente. Debe descansar.  
Las manos de Aster en sus brazos se relajaron ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Jack sintiera unas imperceptibles ganas de sonreír. Ahora se veía un poco confundido. Bien, al menos había conseguido hacerlo perder el control un momento.  
Calculando los alcances de su suerte, su buena racha o la mala condición física de su amo en el momento, cualquiera que fuera la cosa que lo estaba ayudando, Jack levantó poco a poco las manos hasta posarlas en los brazos de su amo. Sin dejar de sostenerle le mirada, lo sujetó de los codos, y moviéndose firmemente, lo obligó a soltarlo.  
El gladiador aún lo miraba con, aparentemente, una gran rabia en los ojos. Jack decidió no dejarse afectar por ello. Después de todo, esto ya se estaba volviendo algo normal, no se trataba de algo que fuera a poder cambiar él mismo así que, ¿para qué preocuparse?   
Aster dejó salir un sonido gutural que tenía la intención de asustar a Jack, al parecer, pero él no se dio por enterado. El gladiador, evidentemente cansado y aburrido del ajetreo que él mismo había provocado, se dejó caer en la cama soltando un bufido de fastidio. Jack rodó los ojos. Vaya niñote.  
-¿Quiere algo de desayunar?  
El gladiador asintió. Jack se encaminó a las cuerdas para pedir asistencia desde la cocina, pero su amo levantó un poco la cabeza hacia él.  
-No quiero a nadie en mi habitación.  
-Entonces déjeme salir, a menos que quiera que ambos terminemos muriendo de hambre aquí.  
Por toda contestación, el gladiador metió la mano en la funda de su almohada y le lanzó a Jack la llave de la puerta. Lo hizo de tan poco ánimo que apenas pudo lanzarla más allá de la cama, y cayó a los pies de Jack. Jack soltó un suspiro, tomó la llave y salió de allí. Sentía que se ahogaba.  
.  
.  
.  
Los esclavos se tomaron muy enserio la advertencia- o más bien amenaza-, que habían recibido de parte de Aster. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a ver a Jack, y cuando éste fue a la cocina a pedir el desayuno, le dieron una bandeja con todo lo necesario para él y para su amo, pero la cocinera que lo atendió no le dirigió la palabra ni levantó la vista hacia él en ningún momento. Jack, de ser posible, se sintió ahora mucho más rechazado y alejado de lo que se sentía antes. Y aislado. Todo por el simple hecho de que su amo había impuesto, de nuevo, otro orden a su vida que él no hubiera esperado tener que cumplir. Lo ocurrido había sido un accidente, uno lamentable, pero él no había hecho nada a propósito.  
Aun así, estaba consciente de que el enojo de su amo no tenía nada que ver con el accidente, sino más bien con el hecho de que él había salido de sus manos por solo unas cuantas horas. El hecho de que Jack lo hiciera, y más aún, que tuviera que hacerlo obedeciendo a Toothiana y no a él.   
Jack se sentía atrapado. Después de las palabras que su amo había pronunciado esa mañana, prácticamente lo había separado del resto del mundo. Había sido una sentencia por la cual Jack tenía que aceptar el hecho de que su vida pasaba a ser totalmente propiedad de su amo- cosa que no había considerado por completo antes-, y por su parte, tendría que acostumbrarse al hecho de que, en efecto, ahora su mundo debía reducirse a él, a lo que él quisiera, a lo que él necesitara, pero sobre todo, demostrar que realmente todo lo que le importaba ahora era él.  
Esta situación lo aturdía. Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que con su amo no se podía hablar, ahora simplemente no podía hablar con nadie más.  
La sola idea llenaba su cabeza de nubes. Oscuras, amenazantes.  
Regresó a la habitación de su amo. Éste ya se encontraba dormido.  
.  
.  
.  
En total, Aster necesitó tres días para recuperarse por completo después de la intoxicación. Aunque el primer día ya lucía bien y tenía la suficiente energía para gritarles a todos, apenas había probado algo del desayuno llevado por Jack, había terminado vomitando hasta lo que no se había comido, cosa que hizo que su esclavo sintiera una inquietud provocada principalmente por el hecho de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer por su propia cuenta para poder ayudarlo. Por supuesto que empezó por desobedecerlo, salir de ahí sin su permiso y buscar la ayuda de Toothiana. Ella le explicó que debía procurar conseguirle alimentos sin demasiada preparación que no fueran pesados para su estómago, como frutas o verduras frescas, además de limitar sus bebidas a agua y algunos jugos naturales. Es decir, nada de alcohol. No era que su amo se lo pidiera de cualquier modo.  
Lo más interesante de esto fue que, ya que el joven se encontraba imposibilitado de hablar abiertamente con los esclavos, tuvo que preparar las comidas él mismo.   
En sus recorridos por la casa buscando las cosas que necesitaba para su amo, y en los minutos que había pasado en la cocina durante esos días, se enteró de algo más que no había pensado antes; todos sabían que lo realmente peligroso de la situación era que la reputación de su amo podía verse afectada por lo sucedido. Es decir, ¿cómo un gladiador tan fuerte y supuestamente invencible se veía a sí mismo derrotado por algo tan estúpido y simple como un baño de hierbas especiales? Si era el caso de que su esclavo personal lo hubiera intentado envenenar, ¿cómo se dejaba vencer tan sencillamente por alguien tan inferior?  
Si el rumor se corría a otras casas, Aster sería objeto de burla de sus rivales, y esto era algo que una casa tan prestigiosa como ésta no se podría permitir.  
Además, y esto Jack no lo sabía, él tenía sus rivales dentro de la casa también. Ellos bien podrían aprovechar la situación si así lo deseaban y si se les ocurría, por supuesto, una manera de hacerlo.  
…  
El día que su amo por fin regresó a su entrenamiento habitual, Jack se encontró a sí mismo respirando con alivio. En estos días, se había concentrado en cuidarlo al tiempo que fingía no existir. Aster podría haberlo echado de su lado en el momento en que quisiera si le molestaba su presencia, y fuera de esa habitación, su estabilidad y seguridad eran más que inciertas.  
Había descubierto, cosa que le parecía tan extraña como conmovedora, que su amo respondía mejor a la música que a casi cualquier otro estímulo. Él se iba a la parte más lejana de la habitación con el arpa, se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a tocar. Ahora había aprendido un par de piezas sencillas, tocadas con notas suaves y graves. Jack pasaba sus dedos suavemente por las cuerdas y sentía la vibración en las yemas. Éstas parecían conectarse directamente con el resto de su cuerpo; sus pulmones vibraban con la música. A veces seguía las notas con su voz. Otras veces, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar.  
Imaginaba la música como pequeñas olas de humo que salían de sus manos; las más graves eran azules, moradas, verdes. Las más agudas iban de un rosa suave hasta un naranja y un amarillo estridente. Las notas más ricas, profundas y veloces eran rojas. Las más melancólicas, de un azul marino que casi llegaba al negro. Las notas lo envolvían todo y se enredaban entre ellas, danzando en el aire. Cuando Jack abría los ojos, se encontraba ante sí un arcoíris vaporoso que le quitaba el aliento hasta que tenía que parpadear, y los colores se iban difuminando de su vista.  
En una de esas ocasiones, Jack había levantado la vista para encontrar a su amo observándolo, y él había terminado por hacer como que no se había dado cuenta de esto. El gladiador estaba tan exhausto, y sus ojos tenían tan poca luz, que Jack realmente no creía que estuviera listo para volver a entrenar con tanta fuerza como siempre lo hacía, pero lo cierto es que volvió a hacerlo en poco tiempo.  
Jack se levantó la cuarta mañana en la habitación vacía, y vio la cama de su amo revuelta y vacía por primera vez en varios días.  
Se sintió inquieto, pero no sabía si era porque su amo podía estarse poniendo a sí mismo en un gran peligro ahora, o si era porque sin él, ahora él se encontraba completamente solo en esta habitación y para ser justos, en toda la casa.   
No era que su amo le hiciera demasiada compañía, pero estando él presente, al menos Jack sentía que había un motivo para él.   
En este momento en específico, no era así.  
.  
.  
.  
Por la noche, al volver del entrenamiento, el amo no se veía tan cansado como Jack hubiera esperado, pero no se mostró de humor para ir a cenar, apenas para darse un baño. Jack había procurado estar presentable, como a él parecía gustarle tanto, pero no le había prestado atención. Era un poco fastidioso, a decir verdad.  
Jack se acercó a él mientras descansaba en la bañera, preguntándole si quería algo. Aster le pidió un masaje en los hombros.   
Jack no había pensado realmente en que él fuera a querer algo, en los últimos días no había requerido de su presencia más que para lo más básico, y de cualquier otro modo, hasta parecía que su presencia le resultaba un tanto molesta. Jack comenzaba a resignarse a que en cualquier momento en que él cometiera otro error, terminaría por despreciarlo.   
Pero no había sido así.  
Se encontró a si mismo deslizando sus dedos, haciendo presión en los fuertes músculos de su amo sin tener una idea clara de si esto le ayudaba o no. Más bien, le daba la impresión de que lo único que él necesitaba era descansar y hacerlo con propiedad.  
Jack sintió que lo sujetaba de la muñeca y lo jalaba hacia un lado, donde él pudiera verlo.   
Se lo quedó viendo durante un buen rato, sin soltarlo. Jack había comenzado a habituarse a estos momentos, aunque la inquietud por aquella mirada quemante no se había ido nunca. Sentía el corazón latiéndole en las orejas y la sangre agolpándose en su rostro.  
-Dicen que me traicionaste.  
Jack se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido que él mismo hizo cuando su respiración se cortó de golpe al escuchar esto. Fue como un impacto directo, sin advertencias, sin atenuantes. La voz y los ojos de su amo solo hicieron que todo se sintiera peor.  
¿Qué se suponía que respondiera a aquellas palabras?  
El gladiador lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies, reconociendo cada parte de su cuerpo, como si analizara lo que estaba pensando no su esclavo personal, sino todos y cada uno de los hombres con los que peleaba cuando iba a la arena. El silencio y la tensión eran tan densos que Jack casi podía tocarlos.   
Evidentemente, él esperaba una respuesta, y no sabía qué podría pasar si no se la daba.  
-¿Quién podría decir algo así?- replicó, fingiendo una calma que no tenía-, ¿y cómo podría yo traicionarlo?  
La mano de su amo sujetó su muñeca con mucha más fuerza. Jack contuvo el aliento.  
-Envenenándome a propósito-, replicó-, hay quien piensa que usaste esas hierbas para hacerme daño y fingir que todo había sido un accidente.  
Jack negó con la cabeza con suavidad, pero su amo siguió hablando;  
-Hubiera sido perfecto, ¿no es así? Fingir que no sabías lo que hacías para deshacerte de mí con facilidad.  
Jack volvió a mover la cabeza. El amo lo jaló más hacia él, hasta que su estómago estuvo presionado contra el borde de la bañera.  
-Más vale que me estés diciendo la verdad. Si algo así volviera a suceder…  
-No sucederá más, lo prometo.  
El gladiador soltó a su presa.  
-Retírate. No quiero verte en la habitación cuando salga. Vuelve cuando yo no pueda verte.  
Jack se dio la vuelta y salió del baño, y luego dejó del todo la habitación de su amo.   
…  
Aislado, cansado y confundido como se sentía, Jack se limitó a vagar por los pasillos de la casa, de aquí a allá, esperando que pasara un tiempo considerable que le permitiera pensar en que, cuando llegara a la habitación, su amo estaría dormido.   
No comprendió el porqué de esta decisión de su parte. De ser posible, lo hizo sentir todavía más fuera de lugar, es decir, si ya se las había arreglado para alejarlo del resto de los esclavos, ¿por qué ahora también lo alejaba de él? Ya era un extraño entre las personas con las que habitualmente convivía, ¿y ahora lo estaba expulsando de su presencia también?  
¿Qué era lo que quería su amo realmente?  
Jack no encontraba respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas, y la verdad era que además de estar cansado y confundido, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. El silencio a su alrededor no ayudaba en nada. Y decir silencio es algo relativo, pues a esta hora los esclavos continuaban afanándose con sus tareas antes de ir a dormir, más bien era el silencio que él mismo estaba viviendo al verse imposibilitado de comunicarse con ellos, o incluso si lo intentaba, de recibir una respuesta.  
Sabía que no romperían una regla o una orden dispuesta por un gladiador, por poco coherente o razonable que ésta pudiera parecer. Jack sabía que pertenecía a una sociedad con importantes limitaciones, cuyas costumbres no podría romper en el remoto caso de haberlo intentado.  
De modo que se quedó sentado junto a una ventana mirando hacia el exterior. Deseó haber traído consigo el arpa, o la flauta, cuando menos para combatir un poco el silencio y la soledad que estaba sintiendo.   
Por alguna razón ansiaba volver a la habitación y acostarse en su cama, aun en presencia de su amo. Solo quería tener un poco de paz después de tantos días de problemas.   
Cuando pasó un tiempo que él consideró aceptable, volvió a la habitación. Tenía miedo de que su amo estuviera despierto aún, pero no fue así. ÉL ya estaba dormido, y Jack respiró profundo y se acercó a él, despacio, sin permitir que se diera cuenta de su presencia.   
Todo lucía normal en él. No se veía como si siguiera enfermo, o siquiera como si algo remotamente estuviera mal. Al verlo así, casi no podría pensar que se trataba de un gladiador.  
Jack regresó a la puerta y cerró con llave. Tomó la llave y la dejó a lado de la cama de su amo antes de ir él mismo a dormir.   
.  
.  
.  
Los días pasaron iguales. Jack había llegado a un punto de aburrimiento en el que deseaba casi con ansias el regreso de su amo para al menos tener un poco de contacto humano que le sirviera de pretexto para animarse. No era que el contacto con su amo fuera el más reconfortante del mundo, pero al menos era un poco mejor que estar completamente solo.  
En estos días, no lo echó de la habitación en ningún momento ni le insinuó que su presencia le fuera molesta por motivo alguno. El silencio, sin embargo, era casi tan insoportable como cuando estaba completamente solo.   
Intentó romper las reglas, más de una vez. Intentó que los esclavos le hablaran aun con la prohibición, intentó meterse en sus tareas e intentó que lo notaran, que las cosas fueran como antes aún si tenía que hacer algún destrozo para que lo regañaran y lo castigaran, pero no lo consiguió. Y esto lo desesperó, al punto en que por un momento pensó que esto debía ser lo que se sentía ser un fantasma.  
Un espíritu sin rumbo, sin voluntad, sin un lugar al que llegar. Nada de lo que había a su alrededor le ofrecía un instante de tranquilidad… de sentir que las cosas estaban bien, por un momento. En el pasado, había encontrado la sensación de un hogar en los diferentes lugares donde había trabajado. Siempre había alguien que lo trataba bien, siempre había alguien a quien llamar amigo. Siempre sentía que su cama era su cama, que su ropa era su ropa. Quizás eran esas las cosas que un esclavo podía llamar suyas, eran su límite, y ahora ni siquiera sentía que tuviera eso. Su cama estaba en la habitación de su amo, su ropa dependía de que él quisiera verlo vestido de una u otra forma.   
Comenzó a preocuparse cuando habían pasado ya un par de semanas a este ritmo. Cuando descubrió que tocar la piel de su amo con sus manos al masajear sus hombros era algo que lo aliviaba. Que su calor complementaba el frío que se había apoderado de su piel. Que el sólido de su carne le recordaba que él no era después de todo un espíritu sino una persona… un esclavo, pero un ser de carne y hueso al fin y al cabo.   
Y cuando su amo lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó al interior de la bañera sin ningún problema…. Cuando le arrancó la ropa y obligó a tocar su piel mojada por completo con la suya…Jack se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control. Quería recordar que realmente estaba vivo y él le estaba devolviendo esa sensación. Al besarlo olvidó todo lo que no había hablado, al sentir sus manos recorriendo su piel olvidó el miedo a su propia inexistencia.   
Aun así, ahora fue otra cosa a la que le tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de que todo fuera demasiado lejos esta vez, de ser lastimado, de perder el control. Pero también tenía miedo de perder esta sensación de llenura en el pecho; tenía miedo de volver a sentirse solo y abandonado en un mundo al que ni siquiera pertenecía.  
Los dedos de su amo se hundían en su cintura. El agua caliente se colaba por su piel. El beso que compartían tomó un nuevo significado; estos labios eran los únicos con los que ahora tendría algún, cualquier contacto. Su amo era la única persona que iba a hacerlo feliz.  
Aun estando Jack encima de él, se sentía desprotegido y expuesto. Apenas se separó un momento para tomar aire, sus labios fueron reclamados otra vez. La mano de su amo recorrió su espalda desnuda y la piel de Jack se estremeció, la sintió tensarse, sintió cada cabello de su cuerpo en punta.  
La mano del gladiador siguió subiendo y finalmente le sujetó el cabello. Lo apretó entre sus dedos con fuerza y luego le obligó a mover su cabeza hacia atrás; al ver su cuello libre, comenzó a besarlo, cerca de una oreja, bajando lentamente hacia su garganta y finalmente posándose en la base. Jack abrió la boca tratando de respirar; se estaba ahogando con el vapor, con el prolongado beso, y ahora, con esta sensación inquietante que no le permitía mantener el aire dentro de los pulmones.  
Este era su mundo ahora; los labios de su amo, su piel, el aire que compartieran entre los pulmones uno del otro.  
Jack comenzó a sentir dolor en su cuero cabelludo; fue ahí donde un pequeño gemido dejó sus labios. Aster mordió fuerte su piel. Era como si quisiera más de él. Más de su dolor. Su espalda estaba adolorida por la posición en la que estaba y poco a poco su propia erección comenzó a sentirse insoportable.  
No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. El contacto de su piel, de sus labios, de sus manos… comenzaba a responder ampliamente a su llamada, al reclamo de su cuerpo hacia el de él.  
Sí, este era su mundo, su realidad, su nueva vida. Una vida que iba a limitarse ahora a su amo; a estar con él, a hablar solo con él, a verlo y tocarlo solo a él…  
Ahora le pertenecía. Ahora, cada centímetro de su piel era de él.   
Porque en un momento como éste, para Jack, no había otra persona más en el mundo que él.  
El gladiador se separó de él una vez más. Se separó de su rostro y lo observó unos segundos antes de alejar sus manos de él.  
-Sal de aquí. No quiero verte.  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Jack se sintió estúpido, se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Todo a su alrededor pareció moverse y las piernas no le funcionaban lo suficiente como para salir de la bañera. Su amo había desviado la mirada hacia un lado, como si su imagen fuera insoportable para él.  
Jack sintió su corazón palpitándole en las sienes. Se sujetó de los lados de la bañera y comenzó a salir de ella.  
Sus ropas rasgadas estaban en el suelo, no podía cubrirse con ellas. Resistiendo apenas la vergüenza, caminó desnudo hacia afuera del cuarto de baño.  
…  
Una vez que pudo llegar a su cama, abrió el baúl y sacó ropa interior y ropa de dormir. Se vistió a la carrera, apenas percatándose de que su piel estaba demasiado húmeda, y la tela se humedeció también, pegándose incómodamente a su cuerpo. Cuando se encontró vestido, salió de la habitación.  
Una vez fuera, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por encontrar a dónde ir. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a la puerta, dobló las piernas hacia su pecho y descansó la frente contra sus rodillas; sintiéndose no triste ni molesto, sino patético, enojado, angustiado.  
Por un momento, un momento lejano, se había permitido a sí mismo pensar que estaba encontrando algo que pudiera parecer un hogar. Los brazos de ese hombre eran fuertes y cálidos, y parecían aceptarlo sin problema alguno. A eso se limitaba ahora su concepto de hogar. Pero había terminado rechazándolo y alejándolo otra vez. Y Jack se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose, sin querer, porqué le había dolido tanto el rechazo esta vez.  
Sería porque de pronto, se le había metido en la cabeza que su amo era lo único que tenía ahora en la vida. Y, aunque no quería llegar demasiado lejos con el gladiador en esta relación física que habían comenzado a tener, le decepcionaba sentir de repente que no era suficiente para él, que algo había hecho mal para que lo rechazara, que no era deseado por él.   
Que no era tan atractivo para compartir la cama de su amo como él lo haría con cualquier prostituta.  
Jack echó la cabeza para atrás, golpeándose la nuca contra la pared a propósito. Esto era enfermo. Ahora se comparaba a sí mismo con una prostituta y no solo eso, imaginaba la posibilidad de terminar en la cama de su amo, de alguna o de otra manera.  
No era que antes no lo hubiera considerado. Era algo que tendría que pasar, que en algún momento el amo exigiría el derecho que tenía sobre él- porque al parecer sí, era un derecho que él había adquirido al comprarlo, derecho sobre su voluntad, pero también sobre su cuerpo. De hacer con él lo que quisiera, cuando y como lo quisiera. Ese era su derecho.  
Y Jack había llegado al punto donde, como esclavo, no podía negarlo más. Estaba atrapado. Le parecía demasiado pronto para estar tan perdido, para sentirse tan asustado. Pero ahora mismo, no se sentía así. Sentía que las horas se le estaban yendo entre las manos; que el silencio se colaba en sus pulmones. Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban en esperar y no recibir nada a cambio.  
Una mujer en uno de sus hogares antes de llegar aquí, le había dicho que él no era un verdadero esclavo. Él no, no lo era, porque era demasiado fuerte. Porque era demasiado soñador, demasiado inteligente; eso le había dicho ella. Ella creía en él. Ella le dijo esa vez que un verdadero esclavo es aquel que no da pelea. Aquél que acepta las órdenes con resignación y las hace tal como el amo se lo pide. Jack no era un esclavo, porque él podía razonar porqué hacer o no hacer las cosas, y aún si las hacía (pues no tenía opción), las hacía del modo en que él creyera que era mejor y no como se las habían dicho. Él tenía imaginación. Tenía corazón. Tenía el valor de pelear.  
Por eso había llegado a la edad que tenía íntegro; sin que nadie pudiera hacerle daño por una razón injustificada, sin que nadie, absolutamente, usara su cuerpo sin su autorización ni voluntad. Había sido golpeado y castigado, pero jamás había aceptado una injusticia sin pelear por ser escuchado y que se hiciera lo correcto. Aun cuando no se suponía que un esclavo respondiera. Aun cuando no se suponía que un esclavo peleara. Aun cuando se ponía en riesgo de que el castigo se doblara o triplicara debido a su actitud.  
Si uno lo pensaba así, el mismo comportamiento que había tenido últimamente- el buscar que otros esclavos le hablaran-, era una pequeña muestra de comportamiento que pudiera calificarse como rebelde. Pero había gastado en ello una energía que no sentía que tuviera en cantidades suficientes; no.  
Jack había dejado de sentirse fuerte y se preguntaba por qué. Sería quizás porque habían sucedido demasiados cambios en su vida en muy poco tiempo.   
Aún tenía el cabello húmedo. Tenía la piel fría. Esto lo asustó.  
La noche comenzaba a enfriarse también, pero no quería volver a la habitación, aún no.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando entró, su amo seguía despierto, leyendo algo. Al principio se sintió conmocionado de no haber cumplido bien las órdenes recibidas, pero después de un momento, al no recibir respuesta ni movimiento alguno por parte de él, se limitó a deslizarse dentro de la cama, esconderse entre las sábanas y hacer lo posible por fingir que no existía. En este momento todo lo que quería era dormir.  
.  
.  
.  
Abrió los ojos más bien pesadamente cuando sintió movimiento cerca de él, más específicamente, en su hombro. Le costó un poco de trabajo distinguir la figura borrosa que estaba de pie en este momento frente a él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que simplemente se trataba de Toothiana.   
La mujer lo miraba con algo de preocupación. A lado de ella, en la mesita que estaba a lado de su cama, había puesto una bandeja con su desayuno.  
Jack se incorporó, un poco avergonzado de que la mujer se estuviera tomando estas molestias por él. Ella acercó el dorso de su mano a la frente de Jack y lo tocó unos segundos.  
-Tienes fiebre, ¿qué rayos estuviste haciendo anoche?  
Jack se quedó mirándola unos segundos, pasmado, preguntándose si debía contarle lo ocurrido con su amo, decidiendo al final que mejor no. Ella suspiró.  
-Aster me dijo que viniera a revisarte, que estabas mal. Parece que te dormiste con la ropa húmeda, ¿qué pasó? ¿te metiste a bañar vestido?  
Jack negó con la cabeza varias veces, pues el cuestionamiento lo molestó un poco. Él no era tan estúpido y aun así se arreglaban para hacerlo sentir como si así fuera.   
-Bueno, pues algo debes haber hecho para estar así en este momento. Debes de ser más cuidadoso, es tu responsabilidad estar completamente sano por si tu amo te necesita.  
Jack no sabía por qué, esta indicación de parte de la mujer le hizo sentir todavía peor.  
Ella lo instó a que comiera, y Jack lo hizo, sin muchas ganas. En realidad, no tenía demasiada hambre.  
-¿Estás bien?   
Jack suspiró. Le tenía confianza a Tooth. Le daba la impresión de que ella era la persona más amable que había conocido y que podía llegar a conocer en este lugar. Es decir… los esclavos, en general, se portaban como esclavos. Aunque nadie era expresamente malo con él, si no se adaptaba Jack sabía que corría un serio riesgo de ser rechazado de esta pequeña sociedad y en consecuencia quedaría completamente desprotegido. Se suponía que teniendo un amo tan poderoso como Aster esto no debía pasar, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más se convencía él de que no se encontraba en el lugar ni el momento correctos para pensar que podía llamar a este lugar hogar, ni para estar tranquilo pensando que su vida iba a tener un curso normal de ahora en adelante.  
O al menos, lo normal que se puede esperar para un esclavo; servir a un amo, cumplir sus obligaciones día a día, y, si aún tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, soñar y esperar por la libertad, que muchas veces solo tenía clara como un sueño lejano y sin forma que pocas veces se materializaba realmente. La libertad, era una palabra tan agridulce que pocos eran los esclavos que se atrevían a pronunciarla, pues dejaba un regusto molesto en la boca y una comezón insoportable en la cabeza- si se iba pronto duraba unos segundos, como una idea que se escapa y no vuelve, pero si se quedaba, era como un martilleo constante que no dejaba dormir.   
Jack se encontraba en el límite de ambas opciones. Cuando pensaba en ser libre, a veces lo olvidaba con facilidad sabiendo lo poco probable que sucediera, pero a veces se quedaba toda la noche despierto, pensando en lo fácil que sería para alguien como él burlarlos a todos; deslizarse por las habitaciones, abrir las puertas, salir y huir entre las sombras. Era una posibilidad lejana y cercana a un tiempo, y podía ser hasta frustrante, tal como él lo veía. Había terminado por aprender que podía dejar de soñar. Un poco, lo suficiente.  
-Jack…- la voz de Tooth lo obligó a levantar la mirada-, llamaré al médico para que te revise. Si es necesario se te dará medicina.  
Jack asintió. Después de un momento, no consiguiendo generar dentro de sí un hueco lo suficientemente grande para continuar comiendo, bajó el plato de regreso a la mesa y miró a Tooth.  
-Quiero preguntarte algo.  
Ella asintió. Al mirarlo, pudo hacerle ver que estaba preocupada por él. Jack sonrió.  
-¿Porqué me tratas bien? Soy un esclavo. Nadie debería tomarse molestias por mi, empezando por tí. Creo que has intentado cuidarme pero…  
Toothiana esperó unos momentos, pensando que Jack continuaría su idea, pero él no pareció terminar de hilar en su cabeza lo que quería decir. En lugar de eso, retiró su mirada de los ojos de la mujer. Parecía avergonzado.  
-No es solo contigo, Jack. Yo intento portarme bien con todos los esclavos y ayudarlos cuando lo necesitan, en especial con los más jóvenes.  
Jack intentó sonreír. Tooth pensó que podía tratar de ayudarlo un poco más.  
-¿Sabes? Me identifico mucho con todos, pero contigo en especial- cuando Jack la miró con un gesto interrogante, ella inclinó un poco la cabeza y su sonrisa se tornó más bien triste-, yo también fui esclava personal de un gladiador…en esta misma casa.  
Jack casi se va de espaldas. Esto era algo que cambiaba totalmente su perspectiva, es decir, Toothiana no solamente había sido esclava, sino que también había estado en la exacta misma situación que él. Hizo un intento por incorporarse, pero se sintió mareado y volvió a donde estaba. La mujer lo sujetó del brazo como intentando estabilizarlo.  
-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
-Tenía aproximadamente tu edad. Llevaba un par de años trabajando aquí. Un gladiador comenzó a hablarme de vez en cuando y de pronto pagó por mí, para que yo le sirviera.   
-¿Y cómo era? ¿cómo te trataba?- Jack se sentía extraño de conocer a alguien que supiera como se sentía él. Se preguntaba ahora cómo Tooth había vivido esta situación, cómo se había sentido, si alguna vez se había visto en alguna encrucijada como ahora se sentía él. Pero al preguntarle estas cosas, la mujer, más que permanecer seria, emitió una pequeña sonrisa, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave.  
-Él…siempre me trató bien. Encontrarlo fue como un sueño haciéndose realidad.   
Jack casi se sintió decepcionado por esta respuesta.  
-Y… ¿quién era?  
-Mi esposo, North. Él se retiró, y con el dinero que había guardado compró su libertad, y también la mía.  
Jack no supo si esta experiencia debía servir para que él se sintiera mejor. La verdad era que ahora no sabía qué decirle a Toothiana. Qué se suponía que él debía sacar de lo que ella le contaba. Como si ella se diera cuenta de que Jack no comprendía ni aceptaba su punto, decidió aterrizarlo más:  
-Solo quiero que te des cuenta de que algo bueno puede salir de esto. No todos tienen el mismo destino, pero estás en una situación favorecedora. No sé por qué Aster te eligió, pero algo debió ver en ti. Esto es importante, ¿comprendes?  
Al decir esto, se acercó a la mesa y tomó el plato de Jack, con la comida a medio terminar. Jack aún no le había contestado, ni le había dado señal alguna de que su plática cambiara algo. Toothiana quería pensar que sí. Pero no. De hecho, todo lo contrario.  
La mujer puso su mano en la cerradura de la puerta.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que estaré con mi amo el resto de mi vida?- ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida- ¿quiere decir que esto es lo mejor que me puede pasar?   
Tooth se dio la vuelta por completo, sorprendida de que Jack parecía enojado, algo que no esperaba ver en él o al menos no en este instante. Jack parecía querer ponerse a gritarle en cualquier segundo.  
-¿Quiere decir que si termino en su cama es el mejor destino que puedo esperar?  
Toothiana lo miró, completamente desarmada con esta última pregunta. Jack se dejó caer sentado de regreso a la cama. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Toothiana salió de ahí a buscar al médico.   
Y fue entonces, solo entonces, que se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba realmente para Jack. Había subestimado por completo el nivel de razonamiento y emociones de este chiquillo. Él se resistía, él era fuerte, e imaginativo. Era valiente y podía pensar. Hacía el esfuerzo por pensar. Quizás esa sería su perdición. Más que enojarse por sus reproches, Toothiana se sintió preocupada, y terriblemente apenada por él. Si no tenía cuidado, Aster lo haría pedazos.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack se quedó un buen rato en la habitación antes de decidirse a tomar un baño y vestirse. No se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a Tooth. El agua caliente poco a poco lo ayudó a quitarse la tensión; no fue hasta más tarde que el médico llegó. Le dejó una medicina y le ordenó descansar.  
.  
.  
.  
Toothiana habló con Aster para que no molestara a Jack en al menos dos días en los que el joven tenía que guardar cama y tomar sus medicamentos. Mientras tanto, otros esclavos irían a hacer las labores que le correspondían para que él pudiera descansar.  
Jack no entendía por qué estaba tan enfermo. Antes jamás se había enfermado así, mucho menos por algo tan estúpido y simple como el hecho de dormirse con la ropa húmeda. Los esclavos pasan por situaciones tan penosas que si no aguantaban las circunstancias que les tocaban, lo más probable era que morirían jóvenes. Jack esperaba no estar pasando por eso. Quizás era porque llevaba varios días sintiéndose triste, sin ánimos y sin fuerzas. Sí, era mejor pensar en esto que pensar que estuviera en su lecho de muerte.  
Durante esos dos días, pasó por ser un bulto en la habitación de su amo. Escuchaba el ir y venir de los esclavos haciendo las cosas que se suponía que él hiciera. Su amo no le dirigió una palabra o mirada ni una sola vez, cosa que no sabía si debía inquietarlo o aliviarlo.  
Se limitó a estar ahí escondido entre las sábanas.   
.  
.  
.  
Finalmente le dieron un tercer día de convalecencia. Pasara lo que pasara, Jack se sentía igual, escondido en la habitación de su amo, limitándose a hacer lo que él le mandara. Enfermo o no, eso no cambiaba demasiado.   
Fue repentino, lo que escuchó de repente; golpes, gritos, pasos apresurados en el pasillo. Se sintió asustado, sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía, y se preguntó si debía salir y asegurarse o esperar por si ocurría cualquier cosa.   
Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y apremiantes, y eso, a decir verdad, lo asustó un poco. Un poco temeroso aún, salió, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, solo para ver como las esclavas eran perseguidas por el pasillo por tres gladiadores que por alguna razón no estaban en el entrenamiento del día. Las seguían con azotes, corrían detrás de ellas riendo, como si esto fuera una gran diversión para pasar el tiempo. Alcanzaron a una de ellas, y comenzaron a golpearla entre los tres.  
Jack enfureció. Estaba asustado, pero aun así, corrió hacia ellos y trató de detenerlos. Por supuesto que no había gran cosa que él pudiera hacer. Pero era que le hervía la sangre al ver algo así.  
Apenas pudo intentar que uno de ellos soltara a la chica, y al notarlo, los demás también la dejaron ir. Uno lo tomó del cuello y apretó fuertemente su nuca. Presionaba los lados de su cuello, por encima de sus arterias repentinamente inflamadas. La chica corrió. Las demás ya habían desaparecido por el pasillo.   
-Miren esto, es el esclavo de ese bastardo de Aster.  
Los otros dos soltaron una risa que enervó a Jack.   
-Él detesta que alguien más tome sus cosas-, repuso otro, tomándolo de la cara-, imagínense cómo se pondrá si desaparecemos a su esclavo personal por unas cuantas horas.  
-No creo que le importe-, completó el siguiente, y al parecer, los tres estaban en sintonía con la misma idea en mente-, ese bastardo tiene suficiente dinero para comprar todos los que quiera. Lo importante es que sepa que no tiene el control de todo como él cree, ni lo respetamos tanto como él quisiera.  
Jack no entendía por qué los gladiadores decían estas cosas. Pero no le pareció que algo bueno fuera a salir de ello.  
-Quizás si se lo devolvemos incompleto le sirva como advertencia-, continuó el primero que había hablado-, deberíamos cortarle una mano y mandarlo de regreso con ella en una caja de regalo para su amo.   
Jack se tensó tanto, y debió hacer una expresión aterrorizada en ese momento, porque todos comenzaron a reír. Él se sentía completamente asustado y no sabía qué hacer más que forcejear para que lo soltaran, por supuesto sin lograr efecto alguno.  
-No, no, mejor golpearlo en la cara. Mira este rostro de niño, seguro el “campeón invicto” enfurecerá si le devolvemos a su pequeña zorra con un ojo morado.  
Una vez más, Jack intentó forcejear para liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos se acabaron rápidamente. Pronto, un puño se estampó contra su rostro, cortando de tajo todo intento que pudiera hacer por acabar con la situación.  
Las palabras de aquellos hombres siguieron por el mismo camino mientras se turnaban para sujetarlo y golpearlo. Era evidente que detestaban a Aster, y de alguna forma, tomarla contra Jack era la salida más divertida y segura de su enojo contra él. Los golpes eran fuertes e insoportables. Al principio, Jack gritó, pero después de un rato, no tuvo fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.  
Aun así, estos hombres lo golpeaban en zonas ocultas por la ropa. Quizás el único golpe que le generaría un moretón visible sería el primero, que había ido a parar a su cara.  
Jack sintió la sangre agolpándose en su nariz sin permitirle respirar. Sentía la mejilla hinchada y el estómago adolorido. Los pulmones los sentía aplanados dentro del pecho.  
-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!  
Los golpes se detuvieron de pronto.  
Jack cayó al suelo cuando uno de los gladiadores dejó de sujetarlo y apenas pudo ponerse en pie otra vez. Ante sí vio una especie de columna de ropas oscuras, y procuró mantener la cabeza agachada para evitarse más problemas.  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera del entrenamiento?- preguntó la persona que acababa de llegar, y los gladiadores comenzaron a poner todo tipo de excusas, solo que este sujeto no se los permitió- ¡Suficiente! ¡Largo de aquí, no se les mantiene por no hacer nada!  
Los gladiadores salieron del pasillo al recibir esta última orden, atropellándose entre ellos casi. Jack se llevó una mano al rostro y la retiró rápidamente, sintiendo cómo se lastimaba el espacio hinchado con un simple toque.  
-Y tú, mocoso inútil, regresa a la habitación de tu amo. Ese maldito salvaje se pondrá como loco cuando te vea, más vale que hagas el intento por reponerte antes de que regrese del entrenamiento.   
Jack hizo una inclinación suave, apenas lo que le permitían sus adoloridos músculos, antes de desaparecer hacia adentro de la habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
Aquello debió haber ocurrido en menos de veinte minutos. La experiencia sirvió para que Jack se diera cuenta de algunas cosas; primero, no estaba hecho para recibir golpes, al menos no del tipo que los gladiadores sabían dar. Solo que estaba seguro de que se habían contenido; sabía el efecto que podrían tener incluso entre ellos, hubiera sido suficiente esta vez para matarlo si lo hubieran intentado. Segundo, que quizás la única razón por la que no lo habían matado era esa; no habían querido hacerlo. Solo querían lastimarlo lo suficiente para ventilar el odio que sentían hacia Aster. Tercero, sí, al parecer, su amo era lo suficientemente exitoso como para que otros gladiadores lo odiaran.  
Cuarto, no podía confiar en nadie, al parecer. Toothiana no comprendía su situación a pesar de haber vivido una similar; los esclavos eran estúpidos y solo veían por sí mismos. Los gladiadores eran unos salvajes que solo pensaban en la satisfacción de sus caprichos… y su amo estaba completamente loco. Jack no podía explicárselo de otra forma.  
Había terminado usando un ungüento especial que había recibido antes para ayudar a curar las heridas de su amo. Supuso que le ayudarían a él en este caso, y prácticamente tuvo que embadurnar toda la parte superior de su cuerpo para poder sentir un poco de alivio.  
Planeó no meter a su amo en esto. Por alguna razón, pensaba que no necesitaba enterarse.  
.  
.  
.  
Por supuesto que, siendo quien pasaba más tiempo que su amo cuando no estaba en el entrenamiento, él le había puesto suficiente atención para darse cuenta de algo estaba fuera de lugar cuando entró en la habitación con el intento de ir a darse un baño antes que cualquier otra cosa- empezando por el hecho de que Jack volvía a agachar la cara en su presencia.   
-Levanta el rostro.  
Al principio, Jack se negó. El gladiador suspiró de exasperación ante la visión de su terco esclavo así que él mismo fue y le levantó la cara, solo para cambiar su propia expresión a una de furia al ver su ojo izquierdo casi completamente cerrado, con una mancha morada alrededor.  
-¡¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?!  
Jack bajó la mirada otra vez, y se rehusó a hablar.  
-¡Contéstame ahora! ¡¿Estás protegiendo a alguien?!  
Jack levantó la mirada de golpe.  
-¡Dímelo! ¡¿Quién se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?! ¡¿A quién estás tratando de proteger?!  
Ahí fue donde Jack sintió que la gota derramaba el vaso.  
-¡Las cosas no son como usted piensa! ¿Es todo lo que le importa, que alguien más me haya puesto una mano encima? ¡¿Preferiría haberme golpeado usted?!  
El gladiador no contestó nada, pero su ceño fruncido al límite y el gruñido que emitió parecían resumir su opinión. Jack no retrocedió ni un poco.  
-¡La única razón por la que estoy así es porque unos gladiadores de esta misma casa lo odian lo suficiente para intentar hacerle daño a través de mí! ¡Lo que ellos no sabían era que no les iba a funcionar, porque yo a usted no le importo en lo más mínimo!  
Aster lo tomó de los brazos.  
-¡Cállate!  
-¡No, ya fue suficiente! ¡Suélteme!   
Entre el forcejeo, Jack se encontró deseando, por un momento, que su amo lo contuviera abrazándolo. Que encontrara el modo de detener sus manotazos y las patadas que intentaba dar, sujetándolo con su cuerpo y manteniéndolo quieto hasta que ambos hubieran encontrado un remanso de paz. Pero no ocurrió así.   
El gladiador se había quedado quieto, pero no con la intención de detener a Jack.  
-¿Gladiadores, dijiste? ¿Fueron tres de ellos?  
Jack no contestó nada. Detuvo sus intentos de huir de su agarre y levantó la mirada hacia su rostro. El amo soltó sus brazos, arrojándolo lejos de él.  
Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.  
Jack se dio la vuelta también, y se acercó a su cama, dando tumbos. Se echó boca abajo y abrazó una almohada, esperando que esta contuviera sus lágrimas.   
Qué enfermo, qué loco y que estúpido estaba siendo. Lo que comenzaba a sentir por su amo no podía ser natural y no podía desembocar en nada bueno.  
¿Desde cuándo él lo afectaba lo suficiente como para llorar por algo que le hubiera dicho? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto lo que pensara de él? ¿Desde cuándo tenía la mínima intención de protegerlo?  
Porque eso había intentado hacer al no decirle lo sucedido; protegerlo, ¿de qué? No sabía exactamente, pero le había parecido lo mejor en el momento.  
Y ¿desde cuándo el elegir lo mejor para su amo era una cuestión que le preocupaba tanto?  
Maldita sea.  
Sí, se estaba volviendo loco. Y debía seguir enfermo.  
Por un momento se imaginó lo que se sentiría dormir sobre el pecho de su amo, y no sobre esta almohada. Pensó en quedarse dormido, y a la mierda todo lo demás.  
Pero no pudo, porque de pronto, nuevamente, un escándalo en el pasillo llamó su atención. Y entre las voces que gritaban, pudo oír la de su amo, con una furia que jamás antes había escuchado en él.  
Luego se oyó un grito desgarrador, y un golpe.  
Y luego silencio.


	5. La apuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack intenta sacar provecho de la evidente atracción que él y su amo sienten.

Jack no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor opción salir de la habitación en ese momento, sobre todo después de escuchar todo aquel ajetreo. Le dio la impresión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y seguir fingiendo que no existía, de otro modo, sospechaba que su amo podría hacerle mucho daño.   
Pero pronto escuchó las voces pidiéndole a Aster que se detuviera, y Jack decidió que pasara lo que pasara no podía simplemente quedarse ahí, fingiendo que no escuchaba a nada, que no existía.  
El cuerpo le dolía. Después del pequeño enfrentamiento que había tenido con su amo, ahora todo lo que quería era descansar, pero dolorosamente, estaba perfectamente consciente de que no podía dejar las cosas de esa forma si podía hacer algo por cambiarlas.  
De modo que salió de la habitación, inseguro de sus pasos, y no demasiado lejos de él, estaba su amo, dándole la espalda.  
A los lados de él, se encontraban el administrador y su esposa, así como el otro hombre que anteriormente había detenido a los gladiadores que habían golpeado a Jack.   
Y hablando de esos sujetos… uno de ellos estaba en el suelo, y había un gran charco de sangre debajo de él. Al ver esto, Jack se aterrorizó.   
Apenas fueron unos segundos donde él se hizo consciente de la escena frente a sí. Los demás presentes en ese momento estaban sujetando a Aster para que fuera lo que estuviera haciendo lo dejara de hacer.  
Jack se precipitó hacia el lugar sin saber exactamente qué era lo que podía hacer o qué era lo que podía pasar si alguien lo veía ahí. Era una fuerza que no podía evitar, la que lo obligaba a acercarse. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ser el culpable de algo grave, para su amo, o para otras personas.  
-¡Aster, ya fue suficiente!- habló el hombre que Jack conocía como North, esposo de Toothiana y administrador de la casa-, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo? Sabes bien que no puedes atacar a ninguno de tus compañeros, puedes ocasionar algo grave. ¿En qué estás pensando?  
-¡Ese bastardo no tenía ningún derecho de tocar a mi esclavo, mucho menos golpearlo!  
Jack se acercó un poco más, asustado aún.  
-¿Golpearlo?- preguntó Toothiana-, ¿de qué hablas?  
Quizás fue en ese momento en que la mujer notó su presencia, y al ver su rostro, y muy probablemente al notar su ojo morado, se cubrió los labios, asustada por su aspecto. Al verlo también, Aster hizo un gesto de enojo y se acercó a él.  
-¿Qué demonios te dije sobre salir d ela habitación? ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?  
Jack retrocedió un paso.  
-Espera, Aster-, North intervino de nuevo, y acercándose a él, lo tomó de un brazo, solo que con mucha más suavidad que con la que Aster habitualmente lo hacía-, Jack, ¿cierto?- él asintió-, bien, dime lo que pasó.  
Jack miró a su amo, a Toothiana, y al otro sujeto de quien aún no sabía el nombre. Éste lucía una expresión de irritación, pero no como si estuviera molesto por lo ocurrido, sino porque más bien porque lidiar con el asunto debía parecerle aburrido, o fastidioso.  
Al mirar de nuevo a su amo, a Jack le dio la impresión de que no quería que él hablara. Lo miraba con un rostro que evidenciaba mucho enojo, pero también con impotencia, como si no quisiera que nada de esto estuviera pasando.  
Jack pensó que quizás lo mejor sería abreviar, y tratar de terminar rápido.  
-Salí al pasillo porque escuché a unas esclavas gritar. Cuando salí…las estaban golpeando.  
North asintió.  
-¿Este es uno de los que las golpeaban?-, preguntó, señalando al gladiador que estaba tirado en el suelo. Al verlo mejor, Jack se dio cuenta de que tenía un golpe en la cara. Se le había reventado la piel de una de sus mejillas, justo debajo del ojo, y eso era lo que estaba sangrando. Estaba noqueado. A Jack le sorprendió la abundancia de sangre.  
-Sí, es uno de ellos. Los otros…  
-Ya veremos a los otros-, interrumpió North-, solo necesitaba saber si la acusación de Aster era cierta. Recibirán su castigo.   
Jack asintió y bajó la mirada de un momento a otro.  
-Será mejor que avise de esto al amo-, dijo de pronto el otro sujeto, y retirándose, le dio un ligero puntapié al gladiador inerte-, y mandaré a alguien a que recoja a este bastardo. No creo que despierte pronto. Mientras tanto, Aster…  
-Aster no puede ser castigado hasta que determinen las responsabilidades, Pitch-, interrumpió North-, de todos modos, me harías un gran favor si fueras a buscar a los otros dos.  
El sujeto, que ahora Jack sabía que se llamaba Pitch, asintió sin bajar un momento la cabeza. Tenía un porte altivo que podía enervar a cualquiera, como si estuviera por encima de cualquier situación, y su expresión aburrida e irritada no parecía cambiar para nada.  
-Bien. Los mandaré a tu oficina en cuanto los ubique.  
Al decir esto, se retiró.  
-Jack, mandaré que te lleven medicinas-, habló Tooth-, déjame verte. ¿Dónde más te golpearon?  
Jack se dejó tocar por ella a pesar de que la irritación de su amo parecía aumentar. Toothiana se acercó y levantó la túnica que lo cubría del modo más discreto que pudo. Al observar los moretones escondidos debajo de las telas, pareció aún más perturbada que antes.  
-Dios mío, Jack, debe dolerte mucho. Necesitarás reposar por al menos un par de días.  
Jack no pudo evitar un gruñido de disgusto. Apenas se había recuperado del resfriado y ahora recibía indicaciones de “reposar” otra vez. No quería quedarse en la habitación sin hacer nada por más tiempo, quería sentirse útil, o por lo menos tener algo en qué distraerse.  
Con una última indicación de guardar la calma por parte de North hacia Aster, ambos hicieron su camino de regreso a la habitación. Como su amo no dijo nada, Jack le preparó el baño y la ropa limpia que se pondría después. Luego de un rato, llegaron los esclavos que Tooth había mandado con la medicina para las heridas de Jack.   
Mientras su amo se cambiaba por su ropa de dormir, Jack se aplicó la medicina en los lugares que sus manos podían alcanzar, concienzudamente, y poco a poco la sintió actuar en su piel. Fresca y con un aroma suave, le daba la sensación de que podría incluso ayudarlo a dormir mejor. Cuando su amo cerró la puerta, escondió la llave y apagó la última lámpara del lugar, a Jack lo había asaltado la incómoda sensación de que habían quedado en el aire muchas cosas. Sentía que su amo tendría que haberlo reñido más. Sentía que se había quedado sin decirle muchas palabras, y que estas se habían quedado estancadas en su mente. Era evidente en él, siempre; sus ojos se veían llenos. Jack no sabría cómo describirlo claramente, pero era como si sus emociones (principalmente el enojo) se agolparan en esos ojos, haciendo imposible dejar notar cualquier otra cosa.  
Él por su parte, se quedó despierto hasta tarde, intentando dormir, y no pudiéndolo hacer entre el dolor, la incomodidad y la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento.  
Finalmente, si durmió, fue por agotamiento físico y emocional. Jamás hubiera pensado que ser esclavo personal, con todas las supuestas comodidades que esto conllevaba, fuera a ser algo tan demandante, y molesto.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack despertó abruptamente, sorprendido, completamente desubicado, cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo que lo tiró de la cama. Apenas pudo despejarse lo suficiente cuando sintió un empujón y se sintió caer, y con la poca consciencia que tenía, comprendió que estaba en la cama de su amo. Sus manos fueron sujetas por las muñecas. Jack miró, y se dio cuenta de que su amo lo estaba sujetando.   
Aster traía con él una cuerda, dio una, dos, tres vueltas con ella a las muñecas de Jack, amarrándolas juntas y muy cerca, y las sujetó a uno de los postes de la cabecera de su cama. Jack forcejeó, tratando de liberarse, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. No podía quejarse. No podía decir nada en absoluto al respecto, porque después de todo, era su amo quien elegía esto.  
El amo sujetó sus tobillos. También los amarró juntos, haciéndolo estirar su cuerpo hasta la base de la cama. Amarró sus pies en el otro poste.  
Ahora, el cuerpo de Jack estaba estirado todo lo largo que era. Su amo se puso de pie, y lo miró un momento. Jack jadeaba. Sus ropas de dormir apenas y cubrían su cuerpo; sentía sus heridas expuestas y frescas y la mirada de su amo sobre él no estaba ayudando. ¿Qué iba a hacer conél? ¿Porqué lo amarraba?   
-Quizás así aprendas a obedecerme y no salir de aquí sin mi permiso-, sentenció finlmente y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él fue que Jack se dio cuenta.   
¡Pensaba dejarlo aquí atado todo el día!  
Jack movió los brazos solo para darse cuenta de que las cuerdas estaban lo suficientemente justas alrededor de sus muñecas como para hacerle daño a su piel. Un sollozo angustiado dejó su garganta. Cuando intentó liberar sus piernas obtuvo el mismo resultado. Sintió el material raspando cruelmente su carne ya lastimada, y tuvo que optar por no moverse más.  
Pero su espalda estaba estirada exageradamente, y ya había comenzado a resentir con más fuerza el maltrato del día anterior.  
No se dio cuenta cuándo fue que ocurrió, pero una pequeña lágrima bajó de su ojo izquierdo, por su sien, llegó a la base de su oreja y humedeció ligeramente su cabello.   
Su pecho se sentía pesado. Comenzó a jadear… estaba asustado. Estaba triste. Estaba molesto, frustrado, adolorido. Su corazón latía como loco en su interior y el ruido que hacía saturaba sus oídos.  
Y pronto, rompió en llanto.  
Un llanto tan desesperado y profundo que estremecía todo su cuerpo, lastimándolo más. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro como cascadas y los gemidos lastimosos dejaban sus labios uno tras otro sin poderlo detener.  
No solo se sentía adolorido y molesto, también se sentía humillado. Su amo le hacía tanto daño.  
Lo mismo podía enojarse hasta la más pura ira y golpear a un bastardo hasta noquearlo, por defenderlo a él, que abandonarlo en el suelo y dejarlo tirado ahí sin hacer nada por ayudarle. Lo mismo podía ordenar que nadie lo tocara, como si estuviera infinitamente celoso de él, que despreciarlo una y mil veces si ese era su deseo. Lo mismo podía besarlo y acariciarlo, haciéndolo sentir deseado y protegido, que dejarlo aquí amarrado y sin poderse mover, herido, y lastimándose cada vez más.  
.  
.  
.

El día se fue entre su llanto intermitente y el dolor en el cuerpo. Su espalda y sus costillas ardían. Sus ojos también. Sentía como si el cuello fuera a desprenderse de su lugar dejando su cabeza colgando.  
Ya no sentía los brazos ni las piernas. Tenía hambre y sed, pero no creía que hubiera podido comer algo aún si alguien le hubiera llevado la comida hasta la boca.  
.  
.  
.  
Una esclava entró a la habitación y tendió su cama. Jack deseó con todas sus ganas pedirle ayuda, que se compadeciera de él, pero estaba tan cansado y adolorido que las palabras no salieron de su boca. Solo se quedó mirándola.   
Jack hacía una imagen tan desprotegida que, aún sin poder verse a sí mismo, se sentía apenado. Sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos entre cerrados, su cuerpo expuesto, las marcas de heridas esparcidas por toda su piel. Su respiración jadeante. Sus mejillas manchadas con lágrimas secas.  
La chica se quedó de pie mirándolo un momento, y luego salió de la habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack no supo si fue alivio lo que sintió cuando la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, horas después, y su amo apareció mirándolo con una expresión cansada, llena de fastidio. La emoción que lo invadió entonces fue tan extraña, y tan abrumadora para él, que sin querer desvió la mirada, aunque le quedaban muy pocas fuerzas para hacerlo. Le dolía que su amo lo mirara así, y más aún, le dolía no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo o evitarlo.  
Pero se tenía que recordar algo muy importante; tenía que dejar de pretender que su amo era una fuente de salvación. Él había sido quien lo había atado. Por él se encontraba así. No podía intentar justificarlo o cambiarlo.   
Pero a final de cuentas, ¿qué era lo peor que podía decir al respecto? Su amo no solo era la persona a quien tenía que obedecer. Era la persona a quien pertenecía. Si él quería, Jack iba a vivir o a morir. Eso no iba a cambiar por motivo alguno, y tampoco podía juzgarlo por sus decisiones en el sentido de que ningún esclavo podía o debía cuestionar a su amo. En el mundo de los esclavos, el amo siempre tenía razón, sin excepciones. Jack no podía rebelarse contra la verdad que había regido toda su vida hasta el momento.  
Su amo desapareció en el baño. Jack soltó la respiración que tenía contenida en los pulmones desde que lo había visto entrar.  
Pasaron unos minutos, cuando él volvió. Se acercó a Jack y, con un cuidado que le pareció incluso desesperante, aproximó las manos a sus tobillos. Debido a su posición Jack no pudo ver, pero sí sintió las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por su piel antes de deshacer el nudo que apresaba juntos sus pies a la cama.  
El corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando sintió sus piernas al fin moviéndose con un poco de libertad.  
El amo se aproximó ahora a la cabecera de la cama, y ahora con una rapidez que él no se hubiera atrevido a pensar, deshizo el nudo de sus muñecas.  
Cuando las encontró libres de sus ataduras, Jack intentó mover los brazos y volver a una posición natural lo suficientemente cómoda, pero su espina dorsal se sentía atorada; como si un relámpago doloroso hubiera atravesado y hubiera soldado todo junto, impidiéndole por completo moverse.  
Solo fueron unos segundos, y cuando finalmente pudo bajar los brazos y relajar un poco su espalda, solo pudo hacer el intento, pues el dolor que sintió lo hizo gritar y retorcerse, enroscándose sobre sí mismo. Su cuerpo ahora comenzó a temblar; jamás antes había sentido tal dolor físico. No podía mover ni una parte de su cuerpo, sentía que si lo hacía, se haría pedazos ahí mismo.  
Pronto, sintió calor en su cintura. Luego sintió presión. Luego, escuchó la voz de su amo y el calor de su aliento cerca de su oído.  
-Shhhh, relájate…  
Jack quería hacer caso de su voz, de verdad que quería, pero su cuerpo no estaba contribuyendo. La caricia de las manos de su amo, aunque severa y sin demasiado cuidado, se le antojó dulce en comparación con lo que sentían sus músculos; los dedos masajeando en círculos, haciendo que se movieran y se relajaran ligeramente, y que su cuerpo pasara por el dolor que había querido evitar.   
Pero se iba evaporando poco a poco, por el movimiento perfecto quizás, por su ansiedad que paulatinamente iba disipándose…  
Por el simple hecho, quizás, de que su amo ahora estaba tocando su piel, acariciando su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y el movimiento no iba guiado a seducirlo ni a provocarlo como había hecho antes.  
No. Ahora sus movimientos estaban guiados a hacerlo sentir mejor.  
Ahora, su amo estaba haciendo el intento por que Jack sintiera alivio después de un día completo sumido en el dolor.  
Las telas dejaron su cuerpo, pero a estas alturas, a Jack no le incomodaba en lo absoluto que su amo lo desnudara, lo tocara o lo mirara así, desnudo. Quizás porque en este momento, no tenía suficiente consciencia de lo que ocurría. O más aún…porque sentía cierta comodidad con que él lo hiciera. No había podido pensar en ello antes, pero era verdad. Ya llegados a este punto, el hecho de que su amo tocara su cuerpo de la forma en que lo hiciera ya no le provocaba ninguna molestia o inquietud.  
De hecho, le gustaba.  
De hecho, no quería que parara por nada del mundo.  
-Shhh…. no te preocupes, ya terminó-, Jack gimió en un murmullo apenas perceptible cuando lo sintió atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, un momento, antes de seguir hablando-, espero que hayas comprendido tu lección, Snowflake.   
Jack asintió apenas. Su amo presionó un poco más fuerte sus manos sobre él. Ahora estaban masajeando su espalda baja, aproximándose a su cadera, moviéndose en pequeños círculos por su piel.  
-¿Qué aprendiste, pequeño?   
Jack contuvo lo más que le fue posible un sollozo adolorido que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Su amo se detuvo por completo. Era evidente que quería una respuesta.  
Y Jack se negaba a dársela, se negaba a sentirse todavía más humillado que antes, pero es que no podía, no conseguía resistirse ni un poco más. Su amo era tan tentador, y le hacía tanto bien estar a su lado…o al menos eso era lo que comenzaba a creer. Por alguna razón, no había momento en que se sintiera mejor que cuando estaba con su amo.   
-Que…debo obedecerlo siempre…- contestó, sintiendo que el cuerpo descansaba cuando las manos comenzaron a moverse otra vez y los labios de su amo se deslizaron por su cuello. Al sentir su cuerpo colocándose sobre el suyo, comprendió que él también estaba desnudo.  
-¿Qué más?  
-Que…no debo salir de aquí sin su permiso…  
-¿Qué más?  
Jack sintió un nudo en su garganta. Sus pezones estaban erectos…y no era la única parte de su cuerpo que respondía a las caricias. Tuvo que tomar mucho aire antes de poder contestar.  
-Sólo…usted puede verme y tocarme…nadie más puede… ni siquiera para… golpearme…  
Al pronunciar esto último tragó una bocanada de aire. Su amo había deslizado las manos por sus piernas antes de continuar viajando por su cuerpo con besos. Lo sintió morder ligeramente sobre su piel evitando a toda costa sus pezones y su ombligo. Luego comenzó a deslizar su nariz por su vientre bajo, permitiendo que su respiración caliente chocara contra su carne fría y sensibilizada.   
Jack no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había empezado a temblar de manera tan descontrolada.   
-Parece que comprendes…pero no sé si te haya grabado bien en la cabeza…  
-A…amo…  
-Quizás debería darte otro tipo de castigo ahora.  
Jack sintió sus pulmones expandirse cuando tuvo que jalar aire con todas sus fuerzas. Su erección fue rápidamente rodeada de humedad y calor, y para cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, su amo estaba succionando su miembro, saboreándolo, obligándolo a llegar a un punto de excitación que jamás pensó que pudiera ser posible. Cerró los ojos.  
Ahora, los sollozos que salían de su boca se mezclaban en dolor y placer. Ambas sensaciones estaban emparejadas ahora en su cerebro, y junto con ellas, incómodamente, también estaba la imagen de su amo.   
Las succiones continuaron por un buen rato, durante el cual, Jack sintió que la vida se le iba del cuerpo. Sus piernas convulsionaban a estas alturas; el gladiador sostenía sus muslos en su lugar, y al abrir los ojos y mirar, y observar su cabeza metida entre sus piernas, al joven esclavo le dio la sensación de que se iba a morir ahí mismo.  
La presión no se acabó. Un calor insoportable se agolpó en su entrepierna, y de pronto, tanto la humedad como el calor le abandonaron el cuerpo.  
-¿A…amo?   
El gladiador se retiró un momento. Aun mirándolo, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.  
-Temo que no tendrás ese placer, Snowflake.  
Jack gimió de desesperación. Su amo se incorporó lentamente, haciéndolo desesperar todavía más.   
Lo tomó entre sus brazos. Jack se aferró a sus hombros, y luego escondió la cara contra su cuello cuando lo sintió moverse. Iban hacia el baño.  
Una vez ahí, Jack siguió sintiendo el movimiento sin abrir los ojos y pronto entendió que su amo lo estaba llevando al interior de la bañera con él. Una vez que se encontraron ambos en el interior, lo dejó descansar sobre su pecho.  
Jack abrió sus ojos apenas un momento, para observar la habitación apenas ligeramente iluminada, y debajo de él, la piel morena de su amo, ya un tanto húmeda y su pecho bajando y subiendo al respirar. Jack también respiró, profundamente, el aire caliente que lo rodeaba. Al moverse su cuerpo, parecían reabrirse lo cúmulos del dolor en sus músculos.   
-Oh…d…dios…- tartamudeó como pudo cuando sintió agua caliente sobre su piel; su amo había tomado el agua con sus manos y la había dejado caer suavemente sobre su espalda desnuda, sensible y expuesta.  
-Te has estado portando extremadamente bien hoy, mi pequeño…  
Su voz sonó tan dulce, y tan amable en ese momento…tan llena de algo, cariño quizás, que terminó desarmando a Jack, dejándolo todavía más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba antes debido al dolor.   
Ahora no solo era dolor. No solo era la sensación de soledad y abandono que había sentido antes en su alma; ahora era la quizás inútil esperanza de haber encontrado un escape, un lugar, una persona que lo estaba dejando sentirse seguro, cuidado, querido, por solo unos minutos, pero ahí, al fin y al cabo.  
Jack solo podía quedarse ahí, yaciendo sobre el cuerpo de su amo esperando por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, pedirle u ordenarle.  
Su amo lo sujetó del rostro y lo obligó a incorporarse lo suficiente para besarlo. Jack buscaba con hambre esos labios, y el hambre que sentía, le estaba comiendo el corazón.   
Las manos de su amo lo sujetaban de las piernas, evitando que resbalara de su lugar, permitiéndole seguir besándolo cuanto podía. No tuvo que continuar sosteniéndolo demasiado; Jack se había sujetado a su cuello con fuerza. Mientras tanto él pudo seguir masajeando su espalda, e incluso adelantándose un poco más, presionando su trasero entre sus manos. Jack gimió pero el beso que compartían absorbió el ruido que hizo. Por lo pronto, supo que su erección ya estaba en su punto máximo; sintió como se presionaba contra el interior de la cadera de su amo mientras él lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo y continuaban besándose.  
La lengua de su amo entró en su boca sin que Jack hubiera tenido tiempo para siquiera pensarlo; de pronto se hizo consciente de todo; del agua caliente, de la desnudez de ambos, del hecho de que se estaban besando de una manera profunda, pausada y cálida, abrasiva como nunca antes.  
Básicamente, Jack estaba derritiéndose entre los brazos de su amo, y vaya que estaba disfrutándolo todo, completamente.  
-A…amo….quiero más- susurró, separándose apenas de los labios de su amo pero volviendo a besarlo cada vez que podía-, necesito…más…  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Snowflake?  
Jack se encontraba demasiado agitado para contestar. En lugar de eso, volvió a besar al gladiador, aferrándose a sus labios como si fueran la única cosa en el mundo que pudieran darle vida. Cuando esos labios finalmente dejaron los suyos, se encontró a sí mismo deseando llorar. Sus piernas ahora estaban ahora alrededor de la cintura de su amo, sosteniéndose, queriendo que cada parte de sus cuerpos estuviera en contacto completamente.  
-Quiero…- se acercó a su oído. Él había empezado a besarle el cuello sin dejar en un solo momento de acariciar su espalda y sujetarlo contra él-, quiero… por favor…  
Se sentía imposibilitado de decirlo. Quería que su amo lo tomara, lo corrompiera, lo destruyera. Quería que entrara en su cuerpo y lo marcara todo con su esencia. Que lo amara y lo tocara, de arriba abajo, que no dejara un solo espacio de su cuerpo sin explorar con sus labios, con sus manos. Que dejara marcas en todas partes. Que lo dejara sin poder levantarse de la cama en días.  
No podía, simplemente no le era posible decir eso. Sería terrible.  
Además, tenía miedo. Claro que tenía miedo; tenía miedo porque su amo era demasiado fuerte e impetuoso. Y Jack quería que fuera así, que no tuviera miramientos con él, pero también quería suavidad, quería ternura, quería que, si su primera vez con un hombre sería con su amo, fuera una experiencia placentera.   
Ningún esclavo tiene permitido pensar en esa forma sobre lo que quería para sí mismo, pero de nuevo, Jack nunca había sido como cualquier otro esclavo. Y ahora que veía posible que su amo lo tratara un poco mejor de lo que él hubiera esperado, se dio valor para darle voz a lo que quería.  
-Aster…-, pronunció, atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Aún estaba contra su oído, abrazado de su cuello, esperando, solo esperando a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer con él, deseando que sus palabras fueran a hacer algún efecto-, quiero…quiero hacer el amor contigo. Ahora… ahora mismo.  
El gladiador gruñó suavemente, haciendo su pecho vibrar. Jack se abrazó con más fuerza de él.   
-Eres algo atrevido, pequeño. ¿Nadie te dijo que nunca debes hablarle a tu amo por su nombre?  
Jack se estremeció, arrepintiéndose, pensando que se había ganado un castigo. Pero las caricias no se detuvieron. Tampoco los besos suaves en su cuello, que lo estaban volviendo loco. Al parecer esa zona era especialmente sensible en él.  
-No, Jack. No haremos nada de eso hoy.   
-P-pero…  
-No estás listo.  
Jack sintió claramente su rostro enrojeciéndose.   
-E…estoy listo, solo quiero…solo necesito que tú…  
Intempestivamente, Aster se dio la vuelta dentro de la bañera, y sin avisar, sin prevenirlo, sin darle tiempo a Jack de respirar, ya se encontraba encima de él, metido entre sus piernas.   
Jack ahogó un grito. El agua en la bañera era lo suficientemente alta como para cubrir casi todo su cuerpo, y el calor estaba haciendo imposible que pudiera respirar.  
Se le congeló el corazón.  
Su amo atacó su cuello y lo obligó a rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Jack respondía apenas a sus caricias, gimiendo, un tanto asustado. De acuerdo, muy asustado. Aster sujetó su cadera con fuerza, y alineó su miembro erecto contra la entrada de Jack. Jack sintió el pecho desbocado cuando la punta de ese miembro lo presionó, una y otra vez, intentando abrirlo.  
Dios, ¿iba a entrar sin prepararlo antes? Iba a lastimarlo, no. Jack no quería esto, Jack no quería ser lastimado, Jack…. Jack no sabía qué estaba pasando, qué era lo que realmente había estado esperando todo este tiempo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que estaba aterrado por lo que había provocado.  
-¡NO!- gritó de pronto, moviéndose como poseso bajo el agarre de su amo-, ¡No, basta! ¡Suélteme!  
El agua volaba en todas direcciones alrededor de ambos ahora. Jack gritaba, lloraba, y no se detuvo hasta que los brazos de su amo lo rodearon por completo, impidiéndole moverse. Una de sus manos se desenredó de él y se acercó a sus piernas. Lo hizo cerrarlas mientras salía de entre ellas y juntó sus rodillas, manteniéndolas firmemente juntas.  
Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con que su amo lo observaba con una expresión en su rostro en la que se leía algo así como un “te lo dije”. Jack soltó un suspiro pesado que había estado conteniendo y lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de estremecerse y dejar salir un sollozo que se le antojó un tanto patético.  
-No estás listo- reiteró-, no voy a tomarte mientras estás pataleando y pidiendo por tu vida. Puede que lo disfrute, pero….  
Su mano sujetó el cuello de Jack. Acarició su vena con el dedo pulgar un momento antes de que Jack se mordiera los labios y una pequeña lágrima bajara por su mejilla.   
-Estoy seguro de que me gustará más cuando tú mismo me ruegues porque te lo haga, sin que yo tenga que seducirte antes. Cuando me des un beso sin que yo te lo robe. Cuando tú mismo entres en mi cama, desnudo, sin que yo te lo ordene antes.  
Jack no podría describir lo que sintió en ese momento. La voz de su amo irradiaba tanta pasión que por un momento lo dejó sin saber qué hacer…sin saber qué sentir, sin saber qué pensar sobre tood lo que había pasado.   
Casi podría jurar que había algo más detrás de ese tono con el que le hablaba, de la manera en que sus ojos lo miraban ahora.   
El corazón le golpeaba fuerte contra el pecho. Jack estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar ahora.  
Su amo lo soltó, pero se fue acomodando sobre él otra vez, lo suficiente para besarlo de nuevo. Jack se entregó al beso no sin un poco de duda. Finalmente, el gladiador se separó de él y lo miró.  
-Ayúdame a lavarme el cabello. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.  
-.  
.  
.  
Aunque el momento había terminado relativamente rápido, Jack no podía decir que la situación había sido cortada de tajo.  
Para empezar, pasó los siguientes minutos sentado sobre el regazo de su amo, lavándole el cabello con las manos y los brazos temblorosos, no sabía si por el cansancio o el dolor de haber estado amarrado todo el día, o por la perturbación que sentía al estar tan cerca de su amo. Jack tenía que admitir que cada vez el contacto de sus cuerpos sin nada más entre ellos que el agua se volvía paulatinamente en algo natural y soportable, excepto porque estaba rojo como tomate y el hecho de que su amo no dejara de besarle el cuello en el proceso solo hacía todo más perturbador de lo que debía ser para él.  
Después de esto, habían salido de la bañera y del cuarto del baño. Las piernas de Jack aún se sentían como gelatina, así que su amo lo sujetó con cuidado y lo llevó a la habitación. Después de vestirse y prepararse para dormir, se llevó otra sorpresa; el gladiador se le acercó, lo tomó en sus brazos una vez más y lo llevó a su cama, para que se acostara a su lado. Jack no supo qué hacer más que acceder a esto.   
Y auqi estaba ahora, acostado junto a él, abrazado de su pecho y esperando a quedarse dormido, sospechando que no lo podría hacer.   
En algún momento de la noche, lo había tomado de la cara, observando su ojo morado. Había hecho una nueva mueca de disgutso que hizo pensar a Jack que lo echaría de su lado una vez más, pero eso no pasó.   
-Mataré a esos bastardos-, dijo en voz realmente baja, de modo que Jack apenas lo alcanzó a escuchar, y se acomodó para dormir, manteniéndolo pegado a él en todo momento. Jack había quedado más que perturbado por la escena. Acomodó su cabeza contra el hombro de su amo y se sorprendió al descubrir que se había quedado profundamente dormido con facilidad.  
¿Cómo iba él a dormir en una situación así? La cercanía con el cuerpo de su amo no le ayudaba para nada, no solo porque le asustaba enormemente lo que sentía por él y lo que su cuerpo le hacía, sino también porque se sentía siempre a la defensiva, como si cualquier error que cometiera le fuera a costar caro.   
Pero dormido su amo le transmitía tanta paz, que Jack se encontró a sí mismo cerrando los ojos, y quedándose dormido también de un momento a otro.  
.  
.  
.  
A la mañana siguiente Jack se despertó en la cama vacía. Eso se lo esperaba. Ciertamente, a partir de esa noche no cambiaron demasiadas cosas, como posiblemente cualquier persona lo hubiera podido esperar.  
Jack continuó con la rutina que había tenido desde su llegada; procurar la limpieza de la habitación, mantenerse alerta de su arreglo personal y también cuidar que las cosas estuvieran perfectas para cuando su amo regresara de sus entrenamientos. Siguió asistiéndolo en las cosas que él le pedía. También siguió practicando su música en las noches antes de dormir. En general, no hubo demasiados cambios salvo por el hecho de que cada vez se sentía más ansioso porque algo cambiara.   
No pensó que fuera a haber tal efecto en él, pero se encontró a sí mismo deseando, cada vez más que él se acercara, que le dijera que lo necesitaba, que le pidiera o lo obligara a hacer algo. Pero eso no pasaba. Quizás su amo solo le había dicho aquello para que Jack mismo se humillara más ante él. Quizás en algún momento, decidiría que había esperado suficiente por él. Quizás en ese momento, las quejas que Jack pudiera hacer al respecto no le importarían.   
Y para ser sincero, Jack se preguntaría cuánto durarían, después de todo, sus quejas.  
Jack agitó la cabeza como para despejar sus pensamientos. La idea de entregarse a su amo lo asaltaba todo el tiempo, estando dormido y despierto, y cada vez más parecía un hecho. Lo que no le gustaba…lo que lo asustaba y lo inquietaba, era el hecho de que todo parecía algo planeado.  
Él tenía la idea…quizás excesivamente romántica, de que llegado el momento iba a tener una relación con alguien y estaría basada en romanticismo y amor. Y sería esa persona con quien compartiría su cuerpo, sus besos y sus deseos.  
Y bien, con su amo compartía muchas de esas cosas, es decir, era evidente que había cierta afinidad en el plano corporal… ahora estaba seguro de que lo que había sentido por su amo desde que lo viera por primera vez era deseo puro, desde el punto de vista más primitivo posible. ¿Pero dónde estaba todo lo demás?  
Había caricias y besos, pero muy probablemente estaban vacíos. Porque su amo no lo amaba. Y Jack… no estaba del todo seguro de que lo que sentía por su amo pudiera llamarse amor. Estaba casi seguro, por el contrario, de que lo que sentía por su amo estaba pasando todas las barreras de lo que hasta ese momento había pensado que podía llegar a sentir por alguien. Quizás ese sentimiento había empezado por el deseo, pero había germinado y crecido dentro de él, como una planta cuyas ramas iban moviéndose por sus brazos, sus piernas, y que iba enredándose y haciéndose nudo dentro de su pecho.  
No. Esto no podía seguir así. Era hora de poner un alto, y dejar que las cosas se quedaran como debían de estar, guardadas y cerradas bajo llave dentro de su cabeza, sin hacerle daño a nadie.  
…  
Jack había escuchado por casualidad que su amo tendría un rival nuevo en poco tiempo. De acuerdo, dudaba que hubiera sido casualidad que se enterara, porque los esclavos de la cocina lo habían dicho en voz demasiado alta una mañana en que él había ido a recoger su desayuno. No sabía si habían decidido informarle para ayudarlo o para perturbarlo más, pero el caso es que, obviamente, Jack no podía permanecer indiferente a esta información, aunque tenía que fingir que no cambiaba nada.   
La situación continuó así hasta esa misma tarde, cuando Toothiana se apareció en la habitación cuando él comía, como prácticamente todos los días, solo.   
-Hola Jack,- pronunció ella, acercándose con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo o algo así- ¿cómo has estado, querido?  
Jack se encogió de hombros. Ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo, eso era un hecho. Las cosas habían mejorado, un poco apenas, en las últimas semanas. Nunca lo suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Pero sí, así era.  
-Un poco mejor. ¿Y tú?  
Toothiana sabía que él preguntaba por amabilidad y nada más. No había mucho qué contestar a esa pregunta.  
-Yo he estado bien. Vine para informarte algo muy importante, para que estés preparado-, Jack asintió, aún sin mostrar demasiado interés-, tu amo tendrá un nuevo rival en poco tiempo.  
Durante estas semanas, Jack se había habituado a que cada cierta cantidad de días un gladiador peleaba y las cosas en la casa se ajustaban al resultado de aquella pelea. Si el gladiador ganaba, había una gran celebración. Si perdía, el silencio se apoderaba de todo el lugar. En realidad, la mayoría de los gladiadores de aquella casa eran buenos, lo suficiente como para que hubiera más fiestas que tristeza en las últimas semanas. Pero al parecer, las peleas de su amo creaban más expectativa porque enfrentaba a los mejores gladiadores de otras casas, por tanto ganaba más dinero y más fama, no solo para él, para todas las personas que vivían aquí.  
En cierto sentido, esto lo hacía sentir en su pecho algo muy parecido al orgullo, por su amo.  
-No veo qué tiene de importante.  
Toothiana miró el rostro de Jack. El ojo morado casi había desvanecido ya, quedando apenas una pequeña mancha amarillenta con puntos rojos debajo de su ojo. En pocos días, no quedaría nada en absoluto.  
-Tiene que importante por dos cosas. Uno, y creí que esto ya lo habías entendido, debes estar preocupado por el bienestar de tu amo antes y después de cada encuentro. Y dos…esta vez, el rival de Aster no será un gladiador cualquiera.  
-Creí que él siempre enfrentaba a los mejores.  
-Los mejores no son nada comparados con este sujeto.  
Toothiana se sentó en la cama, frente a Jack. Se acercó mucho a él entonces, como si tuviera que cuidarse que las palabras compartidas solo fueran entre ellos. Como si el secreto que le fuera a compartir fuera el asunto más importante que discutieran en sus vidas.  
-Este hombre es apodado “la Bestia”. Es mucho más alto que Aster, y físicamente más fuerte también. Nunca ha perdido una batalla, y casi todos con los que ha peleado han terminado muertos.  
Esto último hizo que Jack sintiera un ligero estremecimiento. No dijo nada de cualquier modo, optando en lugar de eso por voltear a otro lado fingiendo que realmente no le importaba. Tenía que protegerse. No podía dejar sus sentimientos así visibles nada más, aún si eran para Tooth. La mujer era amable y comprensiva, pero no lo suficiente para comprenderlo a él.  
Desde la última vez que habían hablado, a él le había quedado la sensación de que ella esperaba que Jack se resignara a su destino. Y verdad era que Jack comenzaba a sentir que su destino no podía ser tan malo si lo compartía con su amo, pero él no quería seguir siendo un esclavo resignado y esperar a que todo saliera tan bien como ella decía, sin intentar cambiar las cosas. Eso era demasiado para su maltrecho orgullo, que aún siendo esclavo, tenía.  
-Sé que debo cuidar de mi amo, eso lo tengo claro-, replicó, intentando que ella no notara su turbación-, pero no veo el caso a preocuparme por lo que pueda pasar con él durante la pelea. Ese ya no es mi asunto.  
En un momento, Jack se sintió un poco mal por lo que acababa de decir. Pero algo en su interior le decía que así tenía que ser, al menos por el momento. Él no tenía que preocuparse por el gladiador más allá de lo que debe preocuparse cualquier esclavo, no tenía motivos para ir más allá. No iba a dejarse presionar por Toothiana. Es decir, él la apreciaba, pero entendía por dónde iban sus intenciones y no le agradaba en absoluto.  
-Jack… no quieras fingir que no te importa, yo sé que sí. No creas que planeo presionarte para que aceptes a tu amo, de eso se encargará él mismo-, Jack volteó a verla, alarmado de pensar que la mujer prácticamente le leía la mente-, solo quiero que estés preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. No sé qué es lo que espera Aster de ti, y no sé qué sientas tú por él ahora. Pero lo que sé, es que no quiero que salgas lastimado por algo que podrías estar previniendo desde un principio.  
Jack no contestó nada.  
-Puede que Aster vuelva muy herido de esa pelea. Puede que vuelva inconsciente… puede que no vuelva. Debes estar preparado para todas las opciones. Es todo lo que voy a decirte.  
Toothiana se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la habitación. Jack solo se le quedó viendo, sin decir más.   
.  
.  
.  
Cuando su amo salió del baño, Jack ya le había preparado su ropa de dormir. Hacía varios días que no habían tomado la cena en el comedor con el resto de los gladiadores; Aster sabía que si los veía terminaría golpeando a los que habían lastimado a Jack. El castigo impuesto por Pitch había sido una multa bastante fuerte de dinero la última vez, y aunque a Aster el dinero no le afectaba tanto, sí le molestaba ser sancionado por las tonterías de otros. Quería esperar a que sus propios impulsos se calmaran.   
Parte de esto se lo dijo a Jack, la otra parte, él mismo lo tuvo que adivinar por los movimientos y las expresiones de su amo. Poco a poco, Jack había tendido que aprender a interpretarlo, a comprenderlo sin tener que hablar. Así habían aprendido a convivir.   
Jack ya no había sido castigado por él, quizás principalmente porque no había habido oportunidad de desobedecerlo como antes. Y si no lo había hecho, realmente había sido también porque no quería causarle más problemas.  
El gladiador se acercó a la cama y se vistió sin prisas. Como siempre, Jack se encontró viendo un poco más de lo que quizás debía, pero la vista era demasiado buena para ignorarla. La túnica se ajustaba bien al cuerpo de su amo, igual que cualquier otra prenda. Jack se encontraba en una esquina, preparándose para tocar el arpa. Su amo entró en la cama y tomó un viejo libro que llevaba un par de semanas leyendo.  
No habían vuelto a compartir la cama, pero Jack pensaba que si él mismo iba y se metía entre las sábanas a su amo no le importaría.  
Desde el día en que lo había amarrado y lo había dejado todo el día ahí, lastimado, había percibido un cambio considerable en el comportamiento de su amo hacia él. Había sido, de pronto, mucho más amable, menos indiferente. Todos los días había revisado el rostro de Jack, esperando ver una mejoría en su ojo morado, y también había revisado el resto de las heridas en su cuerpo, con gran gentileza. La última vez, había posado sus manos sobre su cintura desnuda, y Jack las había sentido tan pesadas y calientes sobre su piel que casi se cae al suelo allí mismo. Le sorprendía darse cuenta de que, a pesar de haber compartido un baño con él ya un par de veces, de haberlo visto desnudo, de haberse dejado desnudar y de casi haber tenido sexo con él, aún le resultaba turbador y completamente enervante la manera en que tocaba su cuerpo.  
-Estás sanando bastante rápido, Snowflake-, había pronunciado, deslizando sus dedos por la curva de su espalda-, tu piel luce tan pura como siempre.  
Y Jack no había podido hacer más que quedarse de pie hasta que él lo hubo soltado, y acercarse tambaleante hasta la cama, recostándose para dormir.  
Se habían vuelto a besar en un par de ocasiones. Besos simples y ligeros que no llegaban a más. Él los había tomado de sus labios sin avisar, en diferentes ocasiones en las que Jack había estado cerca y sin sospechar nada ni sentirlo cerca hasta que ya era tarde. No era que hubiera podido resistirse si hubiera estado prevenido. No podía por ser un esclavo...y para ser justos, no quería.   
Ahora, sentado en una esquina listo para comenzar a tocar, la visión de su amo sentado en la cama leyendo le pareció curiosamente familiar. Como si ya se hubiera habituado por completo a su presencia. Como si ya fuera completamente parte de su vida.  
…  
-Ya lo haces mejor.  
Jack se había acercado para guardar el arpa antes de irse a dormir en el mueble que quedaba junto a la cama de Aster.  
Su amo había apartado un buen rato antes el libro que leía, y estaba ya recostado. El comentario lo había hecho con los ojos cerrados, como sin darle demasiada importancia, y aunque Jack no lo quisiera admitir, que considerara que su forma de tocar había mejorado era agradable para él.  
Y específicamente por eso, quizás, Jack sintió un pequeño impulso por hacer algo más. Algo que llevaba preparando en su mente desde esa tarde, cuando Tooth se había acercado a hablar con él. Quizás este era el mejor momento que iba a tener para arriesgarse.  
Una cosa que Jack tenía clara era que no podía continuar del todo solo. Las personas con quienes tenía contacto en la casa eran casi exclusivamente su amo y Toothiana, y a ésta apenas y la veía. Estaba determinado a volver a formar parte del resto de los esclavos de la casa, no porque le agradaran, sino porque ahora tenía claro que necesitaba protegerse, y para un esclavo siempre era mejor ser aceptado por los demás esclavos que cualquier otra cosa.  
Además, quería ver hasta qué punto podía confiarse con su amo. Qué tanto podía actuar con naturalidad al estar con él, y qué tanto él respondería a su acercamiento.  
A Jack le quedaba claro que ahora mismo estaban más cerca que nunca antes, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si no sería completamente insana la manera en que se relacionaban uno con el otro. Aunque si así fuera realmente no importaría, ¿cómo podría cambiarlo?   
Le parecía que él iba a quedarse dormido, así que decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad. Se acercó a él entonces, adoptando la expresión y los movimientos más inocentes de los que era capaz.  
Se arrodilló junto a la cama y apoyó sus brazos sobre ella, a un lado de su amo. Apoyó el rostro sobre sus manos, dobladas una sobre la otra, y dejó que su respiración fría rozara la piel del brazo desnudo del gladiador. Cuando él lo sintió, abrió los ojos y lo miró con una mezcla de molestia y curiosidad.  
-¿Porqué no me dejas dormir, esclavo?  
Jack hizo una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Estaba pensando.   
-¿Puedo saber en qué?  
Jack volvió a sonreír, y se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de inclinar su cabeza ligeramente a un lado. Procuró que su rostro y su mirada fueran lo suficientemente dulces como para que él no sospechara en lo más mínimo.   
Aster se movió hasta estar recostado sobre su brazo izquierdo, mirando a Jack. Acercó su mano a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla, por debajo de su ojo lastimado. Jack hizo una ligera mueca de dolor. El gladiador retiró su mano, pero Jack la tomó con velocidad y la acomodó de regreso sobre la piel de su rostro. Era muy evidente que con esto sacaba por completo de balance a su amo.  
-Escuché que tendrá un nuevo rival-, dijo, a modo de explicación-, me dijeron que es muy fuerte.  
-Ah, eso.  
Aster se incorporó abruptamente, alejándose de él. Jack se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de incorporarse también y caminar hacia su cama.   
-Quizás debería estar preocupado, ¿no es así? - dijo entonces, con fingida indiferencia-, escuché a los esclavos decir que probablemente no pueda ganar esta pelea.  
Esto último no era del todo verdad, pero supuso que no haría daño mentir un poco para lo que él quería lograr.  
-¿Eso dicen?  
-Sí. También escuché a uno decir que sería afortunado si regresaba con vida. Ese gladiador… “la Bestia”, dicen que es imposible de vencer.  
Había comenzado a apartar las sábanas para meterse en la cama. Su amo lo veía, aún sentado en la suya.  
-No es imposible de vencer-, replicó él con vehemencia-, es una mole de músculos que no puede dar un paso sin gastar la mitad de la energía de su cuerpo. Alguien lo suficientemente rápido puede acabarlo con facilidad…  
-Solo debe cuidar que no lo golpee antes, o si no estaría muerto, ¿me equivoco?  
En este punto, Jack no se dio cuenta en qué momento, su amo había llegado hasta él y lo había tomado de los brazos para hacerlo voltear y darle la cara. Por una pequeñísima fracción de segundo, tuvo miedo, realmente miedo, de que él fuera a hacerle daño. Pero en realidad, su amo parecía estar buscando en su rostro un sinfín de respuestas, a preguntas que por el momento Jack no conocía.  
-¿No crees que yo pueda vencerlo?  
-Yo nunca dije eso.  
Jack trató de hablar con toda la tranquilidad y firmeza de la que pudiera hacer acopio, lo cual le fue muy difícil. Por un momento le pareció que la pregunta hecha por su amo había sonado…herida. Sí, apenas un poco, pero ahí estaba. Esto le indició que comenzaba a ganar terreno.  
-Solo le estoy diciendo lo que he oído a los esclavos decir-, repuso, intentando que él lo soltara sin lograrlo. Pero estaba bien, pues mientras más indefenso se mostrara, mejor para lograr lo que este hombre-. Realmente lamentaría que le pasara algo.  
Procuró decir esto último de la manera menos sincera posible, hasta con algo de sarcasmo en la voz. Sabía que amo se enojaría. Pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.  
-Ten por seguro que ganaré esa pelea. Ese bastardo no sabrá qué le pasó. Si es necesario lo mataré, ¿te queda claro?  
Jack se encogió de hombros, como si las palabras de su amo no le impresionaran, aunque se estuviera muriendo de miedo.  
-Por supuesto que me queda claro-, quizás por fastidio, Aster terminó soltando los brazos de Jack y volviendo a la cama. Se pasó las manos por el rostro mientras soltaba un gruñido; podía sentirse la tensión y el enojo en él.  
Jack supo que lo tenía donde lo quería.  
-Hey, si tan seguro está del resultado, ¿por qué no hacemos una apuesta?  
Aster soltó una risa más bien amarga mientras regresaba a su cama.  
-¿Una apuesta? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes apostar conmigo, Snowflake? Los esclavos lo tienen prohibido.  
-Es una apuesta directa con mi amo-, sonrió Jack entonces, acercándose a donde Aster ya se había sentado en la cama-, es algo muy sencillo. Y usted no tiene gran cosa que perder contra mí, ¿no es cierto?  
Aster no contestó. En cambio, se acostó sobre la cama de nuevo, con un brazo sobre los ojos, como queriendo impedir que cualquier imagen pasara por ellos aun teniéndolos cerrados. Jack se sentó a un lado de él, mirándolo con cuidado, esperando no arruinarlo todo.  
-¿Tiene miedo de apostar contra mí?- preguntó, con toda intención de provocar más su ego herido-. Entonces no debe estar seguro de poder ganar.  
El amo estuvo un momento en silencio y completamente inmóvil. Luego, solo sus labios se movieron.  
-¿Quieres que te libere, no es cierto?  
Jack levantó las cejas, por un momento no había entendido lo que su amo acababa de decir.  
-¿Disculpe?  
Aster se incorporó tan rápido que lo asustó.  
-Si lo que quieres es que te dé tu libertad puedes olvidarte de eso ¡No serás un esclavo común otra vez, eres mío! – aunque sus palabras pudieran haber indicado lo contrario, lo rechazó violentamente, haciendo que cayera en el suelo-, ¡Pero si tanta urgencia tienes porque te deje ir, puedes esperar a que me maten y así no tendrás más de qué preocuparte!  
-N…no, no, no, no, ¡no quise decir eso! - Aster tenía la respiración pesada y difícil. Jack se puso de pie, inseguro al principio, pero luego se acercó más a él y trató de seguir comportándose de una forma sumisa-, no quiero eso. No quiero que me deje ir, ¿está bien? Solo quería… escuche-, no podía perder el control en este momento…no podía-, es mucho más simple de lo que cree. Si usted pierde la pelea, solo quiero que me deje hablar con los otros esclavos y salir de la habitación, ¿comprende? No quiero otra cosa. Sé qué puedo esperar de usted. No pensaba llegar tan lejos como cree.  
Él pareció calmarse, apenas ligeramente, casi de un modo completamente imperceptible. Realmente, impresionaba a Jack; él no tenía obligación alguna de aceptar esa apuesta, de hecho, si quería podía castigar a Jack siquiera por haberlo intentado. Al parecer, lo que lo hacía sentir tal furia era el hecho de que Jack quisiera alejarse de él. Esto por un momento lo hizo sentirse…quizás la palabra era “conmovido”.  
-Y si usted gana…  
Aster lo miró. Ahora, sentado en la cama, el joven trataba de que su voz sonara lo más suave y dulce posible. Jack estaba intentando que el hombre se calmara lo suficiente para asegurarse de que esto saldría como él quería que saliera.  
-Si usted gana…, si usted gana yo… haré el amor con usted.  
La declaración que acababa de hacer le costó todo; la estabilidad de su mente, el aire de sus pulmones, la sangre de su corazón. Pero los dio todos con esas palabras ofrecidas a su amo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había llamado “hacer el amor” cuando pudo haber usado cualquier otro término, “acostarse”, “tener sexo”, “coger”, y otras miles de palabras que ni siquiera se le podían pasar por la cabeza por lo vulgares que podían sonar. Quizás ese había sido un buen toque a la situación, para apoyar su imagen inocente. No quería pensar que realmente, cuando terminara de pasar lo que suponía que tenía que pasar con su amo, él lo viera como “hacer el amor”. Eso sería esperar demasiado.  
Mientras tanto, tuvo que notar que los ojos de Aster mostraron de pronto toda su sorpresa, su inquietud. Lo tomó fuerte de los brazos, como queriendo recuperar el control. Y entonces, Jack sintió que recuperaba terreno.  
\- Sin lloriquear…sin asustarme. Y dejaré que haga conmigo lo que quiera- cuando las manos que lo sujetaban perdieron su fuerza, Jack logró que lo soltara, y encontró su camino sobre el regazo de su amo. Una vez que estuvo allí, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mirándolo a los ojos-, incluso rogaré si eso es lo que quiere.   
Aster lo miraba con una intensidad tal que Jack se sintió tentado de alejar la mirada. No lo hizo. Se dio valor para no hacerlo.  
-A final de cuentas, pase lo que pase-, se atrevió a sonreír-, creo que yo salgo ganando.  
Una mueca provocativa se apoderó del rostro de su amo antes de que Jack lo sintiera darse la vuelta, recostándolo en la cama y acomodándose encima de él en seguida. El movimiento fue tan agresivo y repentino, y Jack se había sentido tan dueño de la situación hasta ese momento, que le sacó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.   
-No sé por qué piensas que no puedo tomarte ahora mismo, sea como sea-, replicó el gladiador, sonriendo, sin que quedara rastro del que apenas hacía dos minutos se portaba con tal furia y descontrol que había hecho sentir a Jack dueño de todo. Por un momento…sintió miedo de lo mucho que se había expuesto.  
Pero no había marcha atrás, más que seguir en personaje.  
Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y acercó aún más su entrepierna a la de él. Su amo hizo un gesto que evidenciaba lo mucho que esto lo había tomado desprevenido, y cómo su excitación crecía- igual que la de Jack, aunque el esclavo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la situación en sus manos.  
-Adelante entonces-, pronunció, entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa provocativa-, me ahorrará la apuesta. Y no tendré que esperar a que me devuelvan su cuerpo en pedazos en un costal. Tendría que rearmarlo para poder hacer cualquier cosa, ¿no es así?  
Sin querer casi, el gladiador soltó una carcajada que hizo a Jack sonreír de un modo inconsciente.  
Aster atrapó sus labios en un beso largo y profundo, mientras Jack se sujetaba de su nuca. El gladiador manejó el beso todo el tiempo, pero Jack correspondió de la mejor forma que le fue posible. Y con los minutos, pasó de ser algo apasionado, arrebatado y lleno de un calor infernal, hasta convertirse en algo suave, casi superficial, pero no por eso menos cálido. Jack mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, tanto, que la relajación lo llevó a quedarse casi dormido.  
El beso dejó sus labios y bajó por su cuello, húmedo, caliente, estremecedor.   
Sí… si aquí era donde su plan llegaba a un punto muerto, bueno, ya no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a molestarle.  
El beso volvió a subir. Los labios de Aster tocaron su sien y se apoderaron de la parte exterior de su oreja unos segundos. Jack amó el peso y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de él.  
-Tú ganas entonces, Jack-, murmuró entonces Aster, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus piernas y levantaban suavemente su túnica-, tenemos una apuesta.  
Y Jack sabía que no harían más…pero dioses, quería más.  
Jamás pensó que sucedería algo así, pero quería mucho más.  
Y esa noche de nuevo, compartió la cama con su amo, dejándose acariciar por su calor, esperando que el día siguiente al menos no sintiera el vacío que comenzaba a sentir en el pecho cuando despertaba en la habitación vacía. Y cuando pensaba que quizás, la próxima vez que su amo saliera por esa puerta, no volvería a verlo.  
Prefería no pensar en eso.  
Prefería no pensar del todo.  
Así estaba bien, aunque fuera por esa noche, aunque fuera solo por unas pocas horas.  
Aunque a sus espaldas, abrazándolo cerca de su cuerpo, su amo pasara la noche entera sin dormir, sin que Jack se diera cuenta de esto.


	6. La pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack ve una pelea de su amo, y muchas cosas comienzan a moverse en su interior.

Cuando Jack despertó, el silencio de la habitación se sentía pesado. No estaba solo esta vez, pero su amo ya no estaba en la cama; estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana. Parecía pensativo, perturbado tal vez. Jack se puso de pie de una forma más bien trabajosa, un poco confundido por la hora. Quizás se acercaba el mediodía, y él había dormido definitivamente demasiado.   
-El desayuno se enfrió-, susurró el gladiador, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-, si quieres comer ahora tendrás que ir de nuevo a la cocina.  
Jack lo miró un momento antes de voltear a ver el desayuno. Era evidente que su amo ya había comido el suyo, y por otro lado, el plato de Jack estaba intacto y frío. Lo tomó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amo una vez más, y pedirle permiso para salir de la habitación.  
Poco a poco, mientras la pesadez del sueño iba abandonándole el cuerpo, Jack comenzaba sentir otro tipo de peso impidiéndole moverse. Había algo en la habitación, algo que parecía tener forma. Algo que lo hacía pensar que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse de pie, esperando, porque si se movía, quizás, su amo decidiría matarlo.  
Jack no comprendía porqué, pero en este momento era lo primero que se le venía a la mente, al ver a su amo así. De pronto, Jack se sintió terriblemente mal.   
Jack se dio cuenta de que, aunque lo que sentía su amo se fortalecía, aunque comenzaba a apreciarlo… de acuerdo, más bien, aunque su corazón comenzaba a formular sentimientos a los que no se atrevía a poner nombre… lo primero que pensaba cuando la imagen de su amo le venía a la mente, era el enorme e irresistible miedo que le tenía, y lo mucho que deseaba a veces simplemente huir de él y ponerse a salvo.  
¿Por qué no podía pensar, por ejemplo, en la maravillosa noche que había pasado a su lado? Seguro en su abrazo y envuelto suavemente en su calor. Jack no podía recordar algo similar, salvo por la primera vez que había compartido la cama con él. En aquella ocasión se había sentido rodeado, del mismo modo, por su protección ardorosa. Pero esa noche había sido resultado de un rato de pasión que no llegó a ningún término. En cambio, esta noche había salido de algo mucho más inocente…algo más tierno, más suave.  
-Amo…  
-Jack, retírate.  
A pesar de que Jack justo iba a pedirle permiso para irse de ahí, las palabras más bien súbitas de su amo lo sacaron de balance.   
-Pero…  
-Por favor, Jack. Ve a desayunar. Necesito estar solo.  
Jack se quedó de pie un momento antes de darse la vuelta hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación.  
Realmente, su amo no le daba ni un respiro.  
.  
.  
.  
Ahora estaba en el comedor, mirando miserablemente su plato de comida caliente y deliciosa. Solo, como ya se había vuelto costumbre. Es decir, no era que dependiera siempre de que alguien estuviera a su lado, pero hablar de vez en cuando con su amo y con Toothiana no podía ser lo único que usara para rellenar todos los vacíos.  
Quizás la sensación de soledad no sería tan grande si fuera por otras causas. Si estuviera sirviendo en una casa donde él fuera el único esclavo y no tuviera permitido hablar mucho con sus amos, bien, eso era hasta cierto punto natural para los esclavos y no habría ningún problema. El problema verdadero aquí era que él estaba solo a pesar de estar rodeado de personas de su misma condición, que no deberían tener problema alguno al hablarle.  
Pero ahora, poco a poco, comenzaba a comprender que la melancolía que sentía se debía a algo más. Porque cuando más solo se sentía, era cuando se presentaba una escena como la de apenas unos minutos antes.  
Y es que sí, lo de la noche anterior se lo había buscado; todo ese asunto de la apuesta con su amo había sido el mejor pretexto que había encontrado no solo para salir del encierro, también de probar qué tan lejos podía llegar con él. Y el hecho era que su amo había tenido una respuesta todavía más positiva de lo que él esperaba.   
Pero lo de esta mañana había sido consecuencia de uno de esos cambios dramáticos en cuanto a su estado de ánimo que lo hacía sentir y pensar que su amo efectivamente estaba completamente loco, y usaba a Jack como pretexto para darle forma a sus rarezas y obsesiones. Como un lugar específico dónde volcar sus emociones sin tener problemas, después de todo, Jack era suyo y nadie podía reclamarle lo que hiciera o no hiciera con él. El solo pensamiento le provocaba un vacío en el estómago.  
En esas cosas estaba metida su cabeza cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, cosa extraña porque cuando él estaba ahí solo nadie solía entrar.  
Pronto estaba ahí de pie un joven; más joven que él definitivamente, piel clara, cabello castaño. Lo miró un momento, aparentemente consciente de que Jack estaba ahí, como hacía tiempo que los otros esclavos no lo hacían. Parecía que desde la orden que había puesto su amo, se habían empeñado en hacer como si él no existiera. Pero este esclavo parecía más bien sorprendido al verlo. Jack no lo recordaba, quizás era nuevo.   
-¿Hola?- intentó, y el joven dio un par de pasos tímidos en el interior del comedor, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia. Parecía inseguro de cómo actuar. Jack comprendía esa sensación completamente-. Mi nombre es Jack, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Jamie…- contestó el muchacho débilmente y Jack asintió.   
-Eres nuevo, ¿no es así? - el joven volvió a asentir, pero no se veía completamente cómodo aún. Jack movió la silla que había a su lado y le hizo una seña, como invitándolo a acercarse-, ven, acompáñame a comer.  
El muchacho volteó hacia los lados, confundido, pero finalmente se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Jack supuso que todavía no sabía que no debía acercarse o hablar con él, así que decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para tener algo de compañía. Pero todo terminó demasiado rápido; casi en ese preciso momento la líder de los esclavos de la cocina apareció, y al ver a Jamie sentado junto a Jack, una expresión de enojo cruzó súbitamente su rostro.  
-¿Qué haces ahí, niño?- preguntó bruscamente mientras se acercaba y tomaba con fuerza al joven asiéndolo de un brazo-, no debes acercarte a él. Su amo nos lo tiene prohibido, y debes ser más respetuoso.  
-Pero…- Jack intentó protestar, pero la mujer no atendió su tímida llamada. EL joven y ella se inclinaron ante él una vez más, y ambos salieron del comedor. Jack se quedó solo de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.   
.  
.  
.  
Para cuando Jack regresó a la habitación, su amo estaba sentado frente a la mesa que había ahí, entreteniéndose en armar un rompecabezas. Las piezas eran bastante pequeñas y eran cientos de ellas, pero ya unos días antes, Jack se había acostumbrado a la idea de que su amo era de hecho bastante paciente para resolver este tipo de cosas. Cuando no estaba leyendo algo o mirando por la ventana, su amo gastaba su tiempo libre en resolver este tipo de juegos. Jack tuvo su permiso para unirse en el momento que quisiera y Jack lo había hecho. Hoy no se sentía con ánimos.  
En lugar de eso se ocupó en hacer su limpieza diaria de la habitación.  
Mientras iba de un lado a otro, quitando polvo, arreglando la cama, dejando la ropa sucia en el cesto donde un esclavo más tarde lo recogería, miraba ocasionalmente a su amo, concentrado en su juego.  
Comenzaba a pensar que él necesitaba estar concentrado en algo todo el tiempo. Cuando no estaba mirando hacia el exterior, estaba leyendo, armando sus rompecabezas, incluso viéndolo y escuchándolo tocar. Nunca le daba la impresión de estar distraído; su expresión siempre era intensa, centrada, enfocada. Su mirada, igual, siempre tenía el mismo peso, Jack sospechaba que incluso lucía así cuando estaba entrenando. Más bien, al revés, Jack estaba seguro de que era así que lucía cuando entrenaba, y que la intensidad de su expresión se extendía a otras áreas de su vida y de su comportamiento. Era como si su amo siempre fuera un gladiador, en todo momento. Jack solo había visto esa parte de su personalidad dispersarse un par de veces, pero habían sido tan efímeras, tan breves…  
A veces pensaba, se preguntaba si su amo era reamente humano. Luego de reír un momento burlándose del rumbo que tomaba su mente, se recordaba a sí mismo que su amo no era una criatura mágica ni nada por el estilo.  
-Jack.  
La voz de su amo volvió a cambiar el rumbo y el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Jack levantó la mirada hacia él. Su amo tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, las manos entrelazadas y su rostro apoyado en ellas, de manera que Jack no podía ver su boca y su nariz, solamente sus labios.  
-¿Sí, amo?  
-Ven aquí.   
Jack se acercó.  
Su amo continuaba observando atentamente el rompecabezas, pero se había detenido por completo en su armado. Parecía que no podía concentrarse.   
-Siéntate.  
Jack tomó asiendo en la silla que estaba a su lado y esperó. Por un momento pensó que su amo quería que se uniera a él y le ayudara a armar el rompecabezas, pero cuando llevó su mano hacia las piezas, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su amo cambiaba, como la de un halcón, hacia él. Como si el movimiento de Jack hubiera sido terriblemente ofensivo e inaceptable.  
-Lo siento-, susurró, pero cuando intentó retirar su mano, la de su amo la atrapó entre sus dedos fuertes.   
Solo lo sujetó allí, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Transcurrieron lo que quizás fueron apenas un par de minutos…a Jack le pareció una eternidad.   
Su amo miraba sus manos unidas. Jack lo miraba a él.  
-¿Tú me temes?  
…  
Jack casi había perdido la sensación del paso del tiempo. Las facciones de su amo se habían transformado en su mente, convirtiéndose en montañas y bosques; visiones que hacían a Jack desear la libertad una vez más.  
Tardó en procesar la pregunta. También, tardó en encontrar la respuesta.  
-¿Que si…le temo?  
Los dedos del gladiador se pasearon sobre su piel, acariciando sus nudillos. Jack sentía su propia carne demasiado suave. Él no contestó con palabras. Solo asintió y levantó la mirada, de sus manos hacia sus ojos, esperando una respuesta. Jack retiró los ojos, temiendo que la mirada de su amo lo alcanzara en un momento de fragilidad, de debilidad. Finalmente decidió que, si su plan de ganarse el aprecio de su amo continuaba en pie, debía intentar ser lo más sincero que le fuera posible. Sí, siendo sincero era más probable que ganara ese aprecio. Definitivamente.  
-Ahora mismo, no. No le temo. Solo a veces-, el gladiador apretó su mano, como si le respondiera. Jack suspiró y lo miró a los ojos otra vez, obligándose a no retirar la mirada en ningún momento-. Anoche le temí. Esta mañana también. Y en estos segundos, creo que comienzo a temerle otra vez, un poco.  
Aster ahora bajó su mirada, de los ojos de Jack a sus manos unidas, otra vez.   
-¿Porqué?  
Jack esperó. Se preguntó si la respuesta que iba a dar era la correcta. Pero decidió recordarse que tenía que ser sincero. Lo sería. Todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.  
-Porque no sé si lo que le estoy diciendo le complace o le molesta. Porque no sé que pasaría si llego a retirar mi mano de la suya. Porque… pienso que, si dejo de mirar sus ojos en este momento, usted terminará odiándome.  
\- ¿Te preocupa que te odie?  
-Me preocupa lo que pudiera hacer si me odia. Es decir…en este momento creo que no me odia, pero aun así…  
Jack se mordió los labios. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.  
-Me hace tanto daño… aún sin odiarme.  
Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Se lo había dejado en frente en el momento en que le había parecido correcto y un segundo después se sentía arrepentido hasta la médula. Sus huesos se hicieron agua.   
Esperó a que cualquier respuesta llegara por parte de su amo. Al menos en el momento, no la hubo, salvo que él soltó su mano. Y entonces, por los segundos más largos y angustiosos de su vida, Jack se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.  
-No te odio-, concluyó el gladiador después de un rato, mientras Jack sentía como se formaban ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y como la sangre fluía más despacio por sus venas.  
No te odio.  
.  
.  
.  
Más tarde, Aster anunció que iría a una casa de baños a pasar el resto del día dejando solo a Jack, como siempre, en la habitación que ahora se le antojaba demasiado grande y demasiado vacía. Y como siempre, Jack intentaba fingir que lo que hiciera su amo no le importaba en absoluto, aunque de nuevo, al atacar su mente la imagen de una mujer atendiéndolo, dándole masajes y… bueno, lo que sea que podían llegar a hacer en un lugar así, no podía apenas contener la rabia y la vergüenza que le hacía sentir. Simplemente no quería imaginárselo.  
Y sin embargo, ese día su amo regresó antes de la cena. Y algo le dijo a Jack que no había hecho nada más que permanecer en los baños relajándose. Eso había sido todo.   
Olía a una humedad limpia, como al vapor que sale al poner agua a hervir. Jack fingió por un rato que no lo notaba, que no notaba su tranquilidad, que era más que obvio que no había hecho nada más que ir a relajarse. Pero algo en su interior estaba feliz y aliviado… de pensar que su amo era solo para él, al menos por un día más. Que, de alguna forma, él estaba dispuesto a esperar para tenerlo, sin satisfacer su necesidad con alguien más mientras tanto. Jack lo pensó un segundo, y al siguiente, fue como si se congelara. De nuevo se comparaba a sí mismo con una prostituta, y estaba seguro de que esta vez era peor…por que de hecho se sentía aliviado de ser mejor que una prostituta. De que su amo lo prefiriera a él sobre una prostituta.  
Eso, y que con solo haberle dicho que no lo odiaba casi le había hecho ganarse su corazón.  
Dioses. Se daba asco.  
Pero más aún, cuando aceptó con toda naturalidad que su amo lo atrajera hacia sí y lo besara de una forma pasional, intensa, tan profundamente que le quitaba la voluntad y la capacidad de pensar en lo mucho que odiaba que le fuera tan sencillo hacer esto. Cuando volvió en sí, y no era esta la primera vez que pasaba, estaba acostado en la cama de su amo, con él encima, besándolo suavemente y acariciando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, moviendo apenas un poco las prendas que vestía para que le dejaran paso hacia su piel. ¿Cómo podían esas manos estar siempre tan calientes? Jack sentía su piel erizándose tan rápido que le causaba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.   
Sus manos se cerraban fuertes sobre los brazos que lo sostenían, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? De otro modo, creía que podría perder el equilibrio, la fuerza y el control completamente. Y tenía la oportunidad de sentir ese movimiento suave como revoleteo de alas en su corazón. Le gustaba que su carne se sintiera ligera y que su piel se sintiera delgada y sensible. Se alegraba de saber que esos labios no iban a lastimarlo. Se sentía tranquilo de tener esos minutos juntos, donde podían ser felices y…  
¿Y por qué su pensamiento iba tan fácilmente por esta dirección?  
Por este rumbo en que comenzaba a pensar en su amo y en él mismo como un todo más que amo y esclavo. Era un rumbo de pensamiento que le preocupaba, aunque por el momento le hiciera sentir bien…aunque le permitiera sentir tranquilidad y felicidad por unos segundos. No duraba. Se convertía con demasiada velocidad en un pensamiento que no debía tener más cabida en su corazón y él hacía lo posible por expulsarlo con rapidez. No podía- no debía permitir que continuara haciéndole daño.  
Pero dioses, era algo tan delicioso solo estar ahí, sintiendo los besos de su amo y correspondiéndole. Dejándose llevar y permitiéndose como nunca antes sentirlo y vivir así, suspendido en el tiempo más de lo que hubiera podido esperar.  
¿Quería pasar el resto de su vida así?  
No lo sabía. No creía que fuera algo a lo que pudiera aspirar.   
Pero era un hecho que esos brazos lo hacían sentirse seguro, y tranquilo, y esas eran sensaciones que un esclavo no experimenta demasiado seguido.  
Hubo algo, de alguna forma, que perturbó la paz que sentía en ese momento. El corazón de Jack comenzó a moverse.   
-¿Amo?  
Aster no se movió. Llevaba un buen rato con el rostro escondido contra el cuello de Jack. Lo sentía respirar cerca de su piel, pero hacía unos segundos- largos e insoportables minutos-que había dejado de besarlo y que sus manos habían dejado de deslizarse por sus piernas, y se habían quedado posadas en su cintura, sosteniéndolo en un agarre firme. Pronto, esos brazos lo rodearon y las manos se presionaron contra su espalda.  
Jack también lo abrazó. Esto era tan diferente, es decir, abrazarse con fuerza en lugar de hacerlo con pasión, que hubiera calor en lugar de fuego y que hubiera una respiración lenta contra su piel en lugar de besos y suspiros salvajes.  
-Amo… ¿está bien?  
Se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos sobre su cabello. Cerró los ojos; sintió el calor, la suavidad, el peso que no lo dejaba respirar cuando el cuerpo de su amo estaba ahí, encima de él. Pero, aunque se sintiera desfallecer por la falta de aire a veces, era perfecto.  
Lo era.  
-Estoy… nervioso.  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que detuviera sus caricias de golpe. La voz de Aster había llegado a sus oídos apenas; suave, débil. Su amo dejó otro beso contra su clavícula y apretó un poco más también sus brazos contra él. Jack suspiró y continuó masajeando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de su amo.   
\- ¿Es por…la pelea?  
Lo sintió asentir contra él. Le dio la sensación de que aquello era vergonzoso para él, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan bien…saber que su amo podía abrirse lo suficiente para confiarle tal situación. Para confiarle sus sentimientos de esta forma…  
-No tiene porqué estarlo- dijo, igualmente, en voz baja, como si levantar el volumen de sus palabras fuera suficiente para asustarlo y hacer que huyera de él-, yo sé que lo hará bien, ¿no es así?  
Su amo se quedó quieto un momento. Jack bajó sus manos hacia su espalda, y sintió los músculos de sus hombros. Se mordió los labios y soltó un pequeño suspiro.  
-Parece que ir a esos baños “relajantes” no es de gran ayuda después de todo- comentó como sin darle demasiada importancia.  
Pronto, algo que le pareció una risa salió de los labios de su amo.  
-¿No quieres que vaya a los baños, Snowflake?  
Jack se sintió sonrojar. Pero, una buena oportunidad como esta no se presentaba todos los días frente a uno, como para dejarla pasar así de simple. Jack sonrió ligeramente, aprovechando que su amo no lo miraba, dándole forma a sus ideas antes de contestar.  
-No si una buena noche de sueño puede resolver todo fácilmente- dijo entonces, tratando de pronunciar las palabras del modo más animado que le era posible, y no queriendo que su amo se diera cuenta de que sí, él prefería mil veces que se quedara aquí con él a que fuera a esos malditos baños, tan cerca de los brazos de cualquier mujer que él quisiera tener en el momento.  
-Bien, entonces no iré más-, soltó un pequeño suspiro, extraño para Jack, que seguía fascinado con el hecho de que su amo se mostrara tan vulnerable ante él, y hundió su rostro contra el pecho del joven esclavo, paseando sus labios en una abertura que encontró en su ropa, besando y mordisqueando suavemente la delicada piel que se mostraba ante él-, eso de una buena noche de sueño suena bien para mí.  
-Apagaré las lámparas-, ofreció Jack entonces, haciendo el intento por levantarse, pero Aster posó una mano sobre su pecho y lo obligó a regresar su espalda a la cama.  
-Yo lo haré, espera aquí.  
-Pero…  
No lo dejó replicar; se puso de pie a toda velocidad y apagó las lámparas, y cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave antes de volver a lado de su esclavo.  
Jack sintió que sus ojos tardaban en adaptarse de nuevo a la oscuridad, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta cuando su amo regresaba. Lo sintió acomodarse junto a él y luego se sintió abrazado por su cuerpo una vez más. No le dio tiempo a considerarlo, simplemente lo aceptó a su lado y se acurrucó en su calor. Comenzaba a hacer una noche fresca.   
-Duerme bien, Snowflake. No olvides pedirle mañana a Tooth que te enseñe cómo ayudarme con la armadura.  
-De acuerdo. Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.  
.  
.  
.  
En realidad, ayudar a un gladiador a ponerse la armadura no era tan complicado una vez que uno entendía qué parte iba en dónde. Solo era cuestión de ser precisos en cuanto a la presión necesaria para cerrar los amarres, y asegurarse de no equivocarse al llevar la armadura correspondiente a cada gladiador.  
Ese día, Jack aprendió que, adicional a todo lo que conocía de la casa, había una bodega donde se guardaban las armaduras, las espadas, los escudos, los arcos, las flechas y en general todo lo que los gladiadores podían necesitar para sus batallas.  
Cada gladiador tenía cierto espacio dentro de la bodega donde se guardaban sus cosas y nadie tenía la misma cantidad -o calidad- de herramientas a utilizar. En realidad, una sola mirada le bastó a Jack para comprender la verdadera diferencia entre un gladiador exitoso y uno que no lo es tanto.   
Luego de recoger las cosas que Jack podría necesitar, Tooth lo llevó a practicar utilizando una figura de madera tallada de tal forma que asimilaba el cuerpo promedio de un gladiador. Con eso, Jack tuvo la oportunidad de repasar varias veces todo lo que tenía qué hacer, sobre todo por todas las veces en las que Tooth le riñó por no hacer las cosas bien.  
Cando terminaron, la hermosa mujer le indicó que al día siguiente volverían a hacerlo todo, solo que esta vez, él lo haría solo y ella se aseguraría de que lo hiciera todo bien.  
Para esto, ya era mediodía y él al volver a la habitación se sintió, de nuevo, infinitamente solo.  
.  
.  
.  
Quizás había pasado una hora cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.  
A Jack le extrañó, ya que no era una hora en que habitualmente el resto de los esclavos estuvieran ahí. Iban una veal día para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, y luego se iban sin decir nada. Las únicas ocasiones en que iban fuera de esas horas era cuando Jack o Aster pedían algo, y hasta donde él recordaba, no había solicitado ningún servicio.  
Se preguntó si las cuerdas estarían descompuestas o algo.  
-Adelante-, indicó después de unos segundos, y la puerta se abrió.  
Ante él apareció el joven esclavo que había visto el día anterior. El joven entró a la habitación con un aire temeroso quye se le hizo un tanto extraño, así que esperó por lo que tuviera que decir.   
-Buenos días, Jack- susurró, como si le preocupara levantar la voz-, vine a hacerle compañía un rato.  
Jack se sintió un tanto contrariado, primero, porque no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le hablara con palabras que denotaran cualquier tipo de respeto.  
Se puso de pie lentamente, inseguro de cómo podía conducirse dadas las circunstancias. A diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho, pensaba, dos semanas atrás (es decir, jalar de la mano a Jamie para salir corriendo por el pasillo y perderse definitivamente), decidió ser lo más discreto y mesurado que le fuera posible.  
Dios, como podía cambiar alguien, tanto, en tan poco tiempo.  
-Jamie, me da gusto verte-, esto era tan impropio de él, dios…-, pero no quisiera que pasaras un mal momento por culpa mía. Los esclavos tienen prohibido hablarme, fue una orden de mi amo.  
Ante esta advertencia, el joven sonrió ampliamente.   
-Fue su amo quien me envió, Jack- aseguró sin dejar de sonreír-, esta mañana les estaba sirviendo el desayuno en el comedor, él me detuvo y me dijo que estaba preocupado por usted, que viniera a- hacerle compañía un rato cuando tuviera oportunidad. Todos los esclavos que estaban en el comedor en ese momento se dieron cuenta.  
Jack se lo quedó mirando por un momento, maravillado, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que viera a un ser humano, en este caso Jamie.  
-Entonces….¿puedes estar aquí conmigo, en serio?  
Jamie asintió sin dejar de sonreír.   
-Incluso podemos salir a recorrer la casa, si usted quiere.  
Jack quiso gritar de la emoción. En ese momento, observó a Jamie con más atención y durante el resto del día continuaría haciéndolo.  
Se trataba de un muchacho noble, amable, trabajador. Era probablemente el esclavo más joven que Jack había visto por aquí y de lo que él no se daba cuenta era que si Jamie sonreía, era porque le alegraba ver a Jack con una expresión tan alegre y llena de algo que solo podría describirse como “esperanza”. No era un secreto para nadie que era muy común ver a Jack por ahí con una expresión confundida o decaída. Jack quizás no se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto Jamie empatizaba con él, al menos no en términos que él pudiera describir con palabras. Pero lo sintió.  
De pronto lo abrazó, fuerte. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía este tipo de cercanía con otra persona que no fuera su amo, y lo cierto era que el contacto con Jamie resultaba natural y tranquilizador. Como si él y Jack estuvieran destinados a ser amigos.  
…  
Pasaron un par de horas conversando, recorriendo la casa de arriba a abajo e incluso conociendo lugares de ésta donde ninguno de los dos había estado.  
En esos minutos que pasó con Jamie, que de hecho era casi cinco años menor que él y éste era apenas el segundo lugar donde vivía como esclavo, Jack recordó algo que sentía que con el tiempo había terminado por olvidar; lo que era pasar un rato hablando de nimiedades, en tranquilidad, sin tener que preocuparse por nada.  
Es decir, de qué tendría que preocuparse un esclavo habitualmente. Las preocupaciones en la vida de Jack llegaron cuando Aster había hecho su aparición…  
Decidió no dejar a su mente vagar por ese rumbo. Ya se preocuparía por el gladiador después.   
Estuvieron un rato incluso haciéndole bromas a algunos esclavos que encontraron por ahí. Bien, si querían hacer como que Jack no existía entonces quizás él podría sacar provecho de ello. ¿Quién podría reñirlo si se suponía que no iban a hablarle?  
Jamie estaba sorprendido por su actitud, por su expresión. Su rostro había rejuvenecido al menos diez años; no era el esclavo de veintipocos que servía a un gladiador, era como ver a un niño que apenas comienza a descubrir la vida.  
Jamie no tenía capacidad para pensarlo en esos términos; además de que era muy joven, no tenía un vocabulario demasiado desarrollado ni era bueno para hacer comparaciones. Más bien, lo que tomaría en cuenta al pensar en esto, sería el cambio extremo en sus ojos, el brillo en su piel.  
Durante ese par de horas, Jack fue un niño y Jamie su mejor amigo.  
Nunca hubiera creído que la vida se pondría tan sombría, en comparación, cuando se enamorara realmente de alguien.  
.  
.  
.  
Demonios, ¿en serio había pensado en eso?  
.  
.  
.  
Para cuando Jamie se fue de regreso a hacer el resto de sus labores del día, Jack se sentía renovado.   
A toda velocidad, revisó que la habitación se encontrara en las mejores condiciones y preparó el agua caliente del baño de su amo.  
De nuevo, sintió un giro, un cambio completo en todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora. Es decir, ¿era esto que comenzaba a ganar más libertad? ¿Estaba teniendo nuevas oportunidades para ser feliz, después de todo?  
¿Qué más podía atreverse a pedir?  
Tenía una posición privilegiada en comparación con otros esclavos que le quitaba casi todo el peso y la responsabilidad de las cosas que tenía que hacer antes. Usaba ropas hermosas, comía bien, podía asearse todos los días. Tenía un amigo. Se llevaba bien con su amo…y sentía que las cosas podían mejorar aún.   
Por un momento pensó, de una forma tan extrañamente natural, que lo único que le faltaba para ser completamente feliz era una confirmación, cualquiera que se le presentara, de que su amo quería que se quedara con él, a su lado. ¿Quién podía decir que no era éste su destino? Quizás podría vivir el resto de su vida como Toothiana. Ella se veía feliz hasta ahora, ¿porqué no él?   
Parecía una posibilidad tan cercana y tan lejana a la vez…lo suficiente como para que se convirtiera en una ilusión, en un sueño que él quería cumplir. Como la felicidad al alcance de sus manos, si se atrevía a tomarla.  
La pregunta aquí era, ¿Se atrevería?  
Solo el tiempo podría decirlo.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando su amo llegó, Jack se mostró, sin poder evitarlo, extremadamente emocionado y feliz. Se sentía infinitamente agradecido, y este agradecimiento se tradujo en una sonrisa enorme y un gran brillo en los ojos que no lo abandonó en ningún momento…hasta que su amo caminó atravesando la habitación, ignorándolo, hasta el baño.  
Jack estaba confundido, pero hizo lo posible por no dejar que esa confusión lo detuviera. Para ser sinceros, en su mente delirante por la felicidad, se imaginó compensar al gladiador con un beso. Pero él no le había dado suficiente tiempo siquiera para saludarlo.  
Jack lo siguió y lo observó meterse a la bañera. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, recibió una orden clara.  
-Vete. Vuelve cuando me haya dormido.  
Jack se quedó de pie en la entrada del baño, observando a su amo recargar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Supo que ésta era su indicación de que su decisión era terminante. Luego, mientras decidía que hacerle caso era su mejor opción escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos, pero hizo lo posible por ignorarlo. Se dio la vuelta, salió de allí y cerró la puerta tras él.  
Cuando salió de la habitación, no quiso- no pudo- avanzar mucho para buscar algún lugar a dónde ir. Simplemente no le respondían lo suficiente las piernas. Simplemente, no quedándole otra opción, se quedó sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, esperando al momento adecuado para volver al interior.  
Este era, precisamente, el momento exacto donde todo lo bueno que había contado antes; todo lo que pensaba que podía agradecer, se reducía a una ilusión… éste era el momento exacto donde él volvía a ser un esclavo, y quizás algo mucho peor, porque los esclavos a veces tienen esperanza. Él no. Él no, porque si se atrevía a tener un poco de esperanza ésta se diluía, se evaporaba ante sus ojos a cualquier mínima palabra, movimiento o expresión de su amo. ¿Porqué se permitía caer en esta trampa tan obvia?  
Quizás porque era lo único que le quedaba. En esta parte de su vida, y al menos en el futuro próximo, su amo era lo único. Lo más importante. Lo que más debía ocupar su vida. ¿No era así como funcionaba?  
¿No era así como…?  
.  
.  
.  
Para cuando pensó que era una buena hora para volver al interior, había una humedad molesta en su rostro que se apresuró en secar. En este punto de su vida, no podía darse el lujo de permitir que estos sentimientos tontos consumieran su cerebro, o su corazón. Dar cabida a algo así era estúpido.  
Mas cuando entró a la habitación, aunque las luces estaban ya apagadas, su amo estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza agachada, pero Jack podía jurar que estaba despierto; no necesitaba ver su cara para darse cuenta, de algún modo.  
Decidió no decir nada, solo entró en la habitación y se dirigió a su cama.  
-Jack.  
Se detuvo. Volteó a ver a su amo y mientras lo hacía inclinó la cabeza, mostrando un respeto que ya no sabía si sentía.  
-Ven aquí.  
Sin levantar la cabeza, se acercó lentamente a él. Cuando estuvo cerca, su amo alargó su mano hacia él y lo acercó todavía más, hasta que pudo atraerlo sobre una de sus piernas. Jack no estaba siendo nada cooperativo, pero tampoco podía negarse por completo. Así de molesta era su situación actual.  
-Estaba molesto, pero no contigo. Acércate.  
Jack inclinó su cuerpo lentamente hacia el de él, hasta que su cabeza se recargó contra su hombro. Aster suspiró con una especie de alivio, tan sobrecogedoramente que sacudió los cuerpos de ambos. Jack levantó un poco su rostro hacia el de él, lo suficiente para atreverse a llevar sus labios al costado de su barbilla y besar su piel con suavidad. En contraste con sus labios, la barba de su amo era rasposa. Era una presencia tan fuerte la que manaba de su cuerpo que, en cierto modo, tenía que admitirlo, le temía. Otra vez.  
-¿Puedo besarte?  
Jack respiró profundo, y su respuesta salió de sus labios como un susurro rasposo, que se deslizó por su garganta sin tomar forma de voz al llegar al aire.  
-¿Tiene que preguntar?  
-¿Es eso un sí?  
-No es como si me pudiera negar si quisiera.  
-Pregunto porque no quiero asustarte. No más.  
Lentamente, Jack asintió, y su amo tomó de sus labios un beso pequeño y suave. Suave como el miedo que iba dejándole el cuerpo dejando en cambio una pequeña y lejana sensación de seguridad. Muy, demasiado lejana, pero ahí. Si tan solo- de nuevo- se atrevía a intentar tomarla.  
Se atrevió.  
\- ¿Aster?  
Su cuerpo se sacudió de miedo por un momento, pero el nombre de su amo se deslizaba con tal claridad de sus labios que se negaba a creer que estuviera mal.   
\- ¿Sí?  
De pronto, se le olvidó cómo hablar. Besó a su amo otra vez. Luego recordó.  
-Gracias por dejarme ver a Jamie. Me sentí…muy feliz hoy.   
Aster dejó salir una pequeña risa contra su mejilla.  
-No te acostumbres. No quiero que pases más tiempo con él que conmigo-, Jack iba a comenzar a cuestionarse todo otra vez, hasta que las palabras se transformaron en un beso, y continuaron-, pero mientras no interfiera con sus labores y con las tuyas…no veo porqué no. Es bienvenido.  
Una risa suave, llena de alivio y de angustia contenida salió de los labios de Jack. Se abrazó del cuello de su amo y esperó.  
-Gracias- murmuró otra vez.  
-¿Aún te sientes feliz?  
Jack cerró los ojos.   
-No lo sé.  
Y, realmente, no lo sabía.  
Aster tomó su mano y la guio para que se posara en su rostro.  
-Entiendo. Hay que dormir.  
Y con esto, atrajo a Jack con él al interior de las sábanas, lo sujetó contra su pecho y ambos se dispusieron a dormir.  
Sería difícil definir quién cayó primero, o qué tanto ambos se quedaron despiertos cada quién con su propia batalla en la mente, pero lo cierto es que Jack se recordó mil veces mientras pasaba la noche que no podía volver a permitirse a sí mismo dejar que la felicidad lo consumiera como en este día, como en este momento. Solo le llevaría a tener un dolor en el corazón otra vez y eso era lo que más quería evitar.  
Pero ¿cómo podía evitar lo que sentía?  
Estaba enamorado de su amo, ¿no era así?  
¿No era así como iba la historia? El pobre esclavo es rescatado de su miseria por un guapo y fuerte héroe que lo encuentra por casualidad y resulta ser el amor de su vida…  
¿No era así como había sucedido con Toothiana? ¿No era eso lo que se suponía que pasaría con él?  
¿No sería mucho mejor si se apegaba a una línea más realista? El esclavo, víctima fácil de un amo que lo usa para sustituir su soledad y sus necesidades corporales por una temporada, y que lo dejará en cuanto encuentre a alguien mejor. Y mientras tanto, tiene que soportar sus locuras, sus exigencias, sus señales cruzadas.  
Jack no quería pasar por todo eso.  
Pero no podía dejar a su amo. No…de alguna forma.  
Sí, demonios. Estaba enamorado de él. Muy, muy enamorado.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack despertó al día siguiente a la hora en que su amo se iba a su entrenamiento. No mostró estar despierto, realmente no quería hablar con él. No quería que hubiera que mencionar si quiera media palabra con respecto a la noche anterior.   
En los días que siguieron, incluso cuando Jamie lo visitaba Jack no volvió a sonreír.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando llegó el día de la pelea de su amo con La Bestia, Jack se despertó mucho más temprano que lo habitual. Se desenredó de los brazos del gladiador y corrió hacia el baño, donde se enjuagó la cara con agua fría para despertarse. Cuando se sintió un poco más despejado, se dirigió al pie de su cama- la cual llevaba casi dos semanas sin utilizar-, y trajo con él la pesada caja de madera donde estaba guardada la armadura de su amo.  
-Aster…Aster, despierta-, susurró, acercándose a él lentamente y apoyando una mano contra su hombro-, ya es hora, te tienes que levantar.  
El gladiador abrió un ojo, lo observó un momento, gruñó un poco y se dio la vuelta, jalando la sábana que lo cubría para protegerse la cara de la luz de la habitación. Jack dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio.  
-Si no te pones de pie ahora no llegarás a tiempo-, le advirtió, tomó uno de sus brazos y lo jaló tratando de obligarlo a enderezarse-, ¡te echaré agua helada en la cabeza como Tooth me aconsejó!  
-¡Bien, bien!- el gladiador se incorporó tan rápido que Jack casi se va de espaldas, impulsado por la fuerza con la que antes le jalaba el brazo-, vamos, terminemos con esto.  
Jack rodó los ojos, pero aún así comenzó a sacar las piezas de la caja para acomodarlas en el cuerpo de Aster. Él, aún medio dormido, lo permitía. Jack trabajaba rápida y diligentemente, con precisión y ligereza. Aunque Aster seguía medio dormido se dio cuenta de esto; parecía que Jack hubiera hecho esto decenas de veces antes. Y conociendo los métodos de enseñanza de Toothiana, muy probablemente así había sido.   
En poco tiempo, todas las piezas estuvieron en su lugar.   
Jack sabía que el casco se lo pondría justo antes de la pelea. Habitualmente, antes de que comenzara el evento principal había un recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, como un desfile. Había música y baile, y mucha comida, como una fiesta que duraba desde el amanecer hasta pasado el mediodía, que era cuando empezaba la atracción principal; la pelea. Mientras tanto, que los gladiadores tuvieran puestas sus armaduras solo era parte del espectáculo.  
Jack también sabía que Aster comería durante el recorrido, por lo que el almuerzo no era del todo necesario. Aún así, desde el día anterior había pedido a la cocina frutas frescas y mucha agua, y desde antes de despertar él algún esclavo las había llevado ahí.   
-Desayuna algo antes de salir- le indicó, acercándole las frutas y una copa con agua-, hace mucho calor allá afuera.   
-¿Te preocupa?  
Hace unos días, Jack hubiera sonreído y hubiera contestado con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Hoy, suspiró, bajó la mirada y luchó contra la humedad que amenazaba apoderarse de sus ojos.   
-Sí. No puedo evitarlo.  
Se dio la vuelta y dejó el plato de vuelta en la mesa. Un dolor agudo se apoderó de sus sienes. Su amo alargó una mano hacia él y lo tomó de la muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia él.  
-Hey, Jack, ven aquí. Pequeño...  
¿Porqué sus sentimientos lo traicionaban de este modo?  
Se dio la vuelta y se dejó guiar.   
Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, su amo ya lo había hecho sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Más por costumbre que por ganas, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y permitió que su frente descansara contra la suya.   
Sus pechos estaban muy cerca, y él podía sentir aún la calidez de su cuerpo debajo de esa armadura que parecía bloquear absolutamente todo.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Jack se mordió los labios, y luego cerró los ojos.   
-Estoy nervioso.  
-¿Por mí?  
Por todo. Jack no quería demostrarle a su amo lo que sentía, pero tampoco quería que pensara que no le importaba en absoluto. Quería que su amo peleara y que siguiera siendo el gladiador admirado y exitoso que era, pero no quería que saliera de ahí y le hicieran daño.  
Jack quería seguir siendo el esclavo soñador, tranquilo y hasta cierto punto independiente que siempre se había enorgullecido de ser. Pero no quería dejar a su amo. Aunque sus sentimientos por él lo confundieran y lo hicieran sentirse atrapado, ¿qué tanto más podía estarlo? ¿No era mejor entonces estar atrapado en él, en sus brazos y en sus besos que en cualquier otra parte?  
Más importante aún, ¿cuándo fue que Jack se conformó a este destino?  
-Quiero besarte.  
-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso otra vez?  
-No, te estoy advirtiendo. Pero…- le acarició la mejilla y Jack se estremeció-, solo eso. Un beso. Esta noche serás mío, así que no hay que precipitarse.  
Jack cerró los ojos, acercó sus labios a los de su amo y…y retrocedió. El beso se quedó en pausa un segundo. Su amo lo miró y lo interrogó con los ojos. Jack dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y bajó la mirada. Luego, finalmente, lo depositó en sus labios, acariciando hasta donde le alcanzaba la vida. Era como intentar concentrar mil besos en uno solo.  
Despegaron sus labios y se escuchó un pequeño sonido de humedad que envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Jack siguió sosteniéndose de Aster, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo se revolucionara todavía más.  
-¿Debería estar preocupado por esto, Snowflake?- preguntó su amo cuando entonces, y el joven esclavo negó con la cabeza. A cambio, Aster lo abrazó fuerte. Jack huyó de sus brazos en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.  
-Se le va a hacer tarde, váyase.  
Volvía a hablarle como a “usted”. Aster se confundió por el cambio repentino.  
-Jack…  
Justo en ese momento, se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta y luego la voz de Toothiana.  
-¡Aster, ya es hora, más vale que estés listo!  
…  
Cuando Toothiana abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Jack a medio sentar sobre la rodilla de su amo. Era evidente que el joven estaba a medio camino de huir de ahí. No se veía nada tranquilo ni cómodo.   
Decidió no decir nada, salvo seguir urgiendo al gladiador a que se apurara. Observó cómo Jack se hacía para atrás, alejándose completamente de él y de la cama. Lo miró adentrándose hacia el fondo de la habitación, en silencio.  
Por alguna razón, le dio la impresión de que aquello era lo más triste que había visto alguna vez hacer a uno- a cualquiera- de los esclavos.  
Aster la acompañó fuera de la habitación, sin dejar ninguna orden para Jack. A ella se le hizo un poco extraño en general el ambiente que se respiraba entre ellos, pero lo dejó pasar. Probablemente esto era algo, una de esas cosas que no comprendería con tanta facilidad.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Jamie entró en la habitación sin esperar a recibir respuesta. Estaba preocupado.  
Tooth sabía que él estaba autorizado para entrar en la habitación a ver a Jack, incluso para sacarlo de ahí si así querían ellos, y por eso, le había pedido al joven que fuera a verlo. Quizás él podría averiguar por qué se encontraba en ese estado que parecía tan preocupante.  
Cuando Jamie entró, todo parecía normal en la habitación. Todo, excepto quizás que Jack estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared tocando la flauta.  
Le sorprendía que la melodía no lo hubiera alcanzado hasta el exterior, pero tenía lógica si se fijaba que él estaba tocando a un volumen realmente bajo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada para atrás. Parecía que no había percibido su presencia.  
Jamie se sentó en el suelo frente a la cama, esperando a que terminara de tocar.  
Este tipo de cosas lo perturbaban. Sabía que en ciertas ocasiones algunos esclavos reciben clases para tener habilidades que no todos los esclavos tenían. En este caso, podía darse cuenta de que Jack era de hecho ese tipo de esclavo que de alguna manera tenía permitido ser algo más. Quizás por eso lo respetaba tanto. Se sentía sobrecogido por esta visión; para él oír música era bello, pero saber que la música salía de hecho de un ser humano, le causaba escalofríos. De ser posible en ese momento, el cariño que ya sentía por Jack aumentó, pero no como quien ama a otra persona, sino como quien admira y ama a una persona superior; a un padre o a un maestro. Quizás a un hermano.  
-¿Qué necesitas, Jamie?- preguntó entonces Jack apenas despegando sus labios de la flauta. Jamie lo miró un momento, esperando. Dado su limitado vocabulario, no podría haber expresado con palabras todo lo que había pensado antes, pero su voz infantil aún y claramente plagada de admiración se encargó de todo.  
-Eso fue increíble, Jack- y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro-, es como…como…. ¡como si todo se pintara de color azul!  
Jack apretó los labios y una risa escapó de ellos repentinamente. Jamie sintió un increíble alivio; hacía días que no lo veía u oía reír.  
-Puedo enseñarte otro día, si quieres- repuso, y dejó la flauta a un lado. Su mirada se perdía al exterior, por la ventana. El cielo azul parecía…engañoso ese día.   
Jamie no dijo nada, él también miró al exterior. Pronto comprendió lo que Jack pensaba en ese momento y una idea apareció en su mente, linda, voluptuosa pero arriesgada. Se preguntó si vale la pena llevarla a cabo y…decidió que sí. Al menos simplemente sugerirla.  
-Si usted quiere, podemos ir a ver la pelea de su amo.  
Jack volteó a verlo de una forma tan rápida que a Jamie le hubiera parecido que se rompía el cuello. Pronto, la expresión tensa de su compañero pasó a una decaída y mucho más serena.  
-No bromees, Jamie. Sabes que nunca podemos salir de aquí, bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
Jamie sonrió.  
-El amo Sanderson nos invitó durante la última pelea a que fuéramos con él- explicó, bajando la voz como si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos- tiene un carro de carga donde lleva varias cosas al Coliseo. Si nos metemos hasta el fondo nadie nos tiene que ver y él nos ayudará a colarnos a un desagüe. Está sucio, pero la vista es buena. Si le decimos que nos lleve….  
Jack miró a Jamie un momento. Claro que no. No podía ser tan fácil.  
No lo iba a hacer.  
.  
.  
.  
Jamie se quejó y Jack movió su brazo.  
-Lo siento.  
-Tiene los codos muy puntiagudos.  
-Ya te dije que lo siento.  
Algo así se imaginaba, es cierto, para qué mentir. Solo que no pensó que fuera a suceder realmente.   
Escuchó algo a unos centímetros, a través de la lona; un golpe.  
-Lo siento- repitió, pero en voz baja y ahora para Sandy, no para Jamie.   
Sanderson, encargado de los almacenes de la Casa, llevaba al coliseo una carga de suministros que se necesitaban para el banquete que solía haber al terminar la pelea. Jamie y Jack iban apretujados debajo de todo. El dolor agudo que sintió Jamie en las costillas fue lo que los llevó a alzar la voz hasta que Sanderson los mandara a callar.  
El hombrecillo era bueno; comprensivo y sonriente, y no había dudado en colarlos dentro de su carro. Cuando éste se detuvo, Jack miró hacia afuera.  
Había una marea de gente que se movía de un lado a otro, vendedores, soldados, viajeros, espectadores. La mayoría iban hacia adentro del coliseo, los demás estaban a los lados del camino gritando para que les compraran sus productos o, en el caso de los soldados, verificando que se mantuviera el orden.   
El piso de tierra aplanada parecía caliente, pero Jack levantó la vista lo suficiente para ver que el cielo se nublaba.  
-De prisa-, susurró Jamie, tomándolo del brazo. Jack no se había dado cuenta; Sanderson se había detenido en un lugar estratégico donde podían colarse hacia un agujero en el suelo. Levantó la lona lo suficiente para cubrirlos unos segundos, apenas lo suficiente para que salieran del carro y se adentraran en ese lugar.  
La caída era corta, dos metros a lo mucho, y luego, ante ellos, se abría una especie de túnel que recibía iluminación de una serie de desagües que ahora mismo estaban secos. Jamie no le dijo a Jack, pero en ese momento le entró un deseo loco porque no fuera a llover justo ese día. Al cabo de unos segundos era Jack quien iba al frente. Tomó la muñeca de Jamie como para llevarlo más rápido.  
No podía creer que estuviera afuera. Dioses, se sentía tan libre. Era exagerado, pero realmente jamás se había sentido así, es decir, en este momento podría buscar la forma de salirse por cualquiera de esos desagües y correr por el camino y perderse. Y rehacer su vida desde cero.  
Pero…  
Pero ahora pensaba en Sanderson que había tenido la confianza de hacer esto. Y pensaba en Jamie, que solo quería ayudarlo y animarlo. Y pensaba en…  
Pensaba en Aster, que le hacía la vida tan difícil y era la razón básica por la cual ahora buscaba activamente una forma de huir.  
Quizás por eso tuvo la urgencia de correr. Precisamente porque no quería que sus ganas de escapar le ganaran.  
-¡Espere, Jack, espere! ¡Aquí es!  
.  
.  
.  
Hubo que esperar al menos una hora.  
El desagüe quedaba a nivel del suelo, y estaba en un lugar donde la sombra lo ocultaba lo suficiente como para que nada pudiera verse hacia el interior. Podían verlo todo desde ahí, estaban seguros.  
Primero hubo un espectáculo menor de un grupo de prisioneros enfrentándose a cuatro leones. Jamie y Jack habían terminado recargados contra la pared contraria agarrados fuertemente de los brazos del otro. Jack podía sentir las uñas de Jamie clavadas en su piel.  
El olor de la sangre que bajaba desde la arena era nauseabundo y aunque Jack lo soportó, Jamie tuvo que adentrarse más en el desagüe, a una distancia más o menos prudente para poder vomitar.  
…  
Jack no sabría decir si sintió más violentamente el escalofrío del miedo en su corazón cuando vio a La Bestia salir a la arena, o cuando vio a Aster.  
Al primero porque era enorme y horrible y al segundo porque parecía que se aproximaba a su muerte segura.  
La Bestia parecía más oso que hombre; era al menos una cabeza más grande que Aster, y su cuerpo era el doble de ancho. Y esto Jack no lo sabía; los gladiadores a veces hacían una pequeña presentación al llegar a la arena, para animar y encender al público. La Bestia gritaba y rugía como cualquiera de los leones del espectáculo anterior; Aster se caracterizaba por su estilo taciturno y desentendido. Básicamente actuaba como si el público no estuviera allí. Jack tuvo que pensar que aquello iba perfectamente con su personalidad.   
Cuando la pelea inició quiso cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo. El palpitar loco de su corazón hacía a su cuerpo temblar y le impedía mantenerse lo suficientemente quieto. Sus ojos se abrían por si mismos, aunque no quisiera.   
…  
Aster se movía tan rápido que casi costaba seguirlo con la mirada. Jack no podía despegar sus ojos de él así que probablemente era la persona que más comprendía en aquél lugar lo que pasaba; estaba eludiendo todos los golpes que La Bestia intentaba propinarle, y para ello, tenía que ser mucho más ágil que él. Parecía un artista de algún espectáculo circense, si Jack alguna vez hubiera visto uno. Lo más que podía llegar a hacer era imaginarlo y eso era exactamente lo que hacía ahora.  
El gladiador se valía no solo de sus piernas, sino también de sus brazos y de todo su cuerpo para poder hacer todo esto. La Bestia precía furioso; ninguno de sus golpes iba a ser efectivo, obviamente, si no lo alcanzaba.   
-Jack, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntaba Jamie sin entender cómo una pelea sin golpes hacía que el Coliseo completo estuviera en silencio. Jack no podía contestarle. Sentía el corazón en la boca.  
La Bestia rugía como un animal de verdad mientras Aster lo eludía una vez más.   
Y de pronto ocurrió. Un golpe lo alcanzó lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo. Jack contuvo el aire y se tapó la boca con las manos.   
Quiso gritar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Una nube de tierra suelta se había levantado alrededor de ambos gladiadores.  
La bestia levantó su arma- un enorme y rudimentario mazo que debía pesar lo mismo que un gladiador promedio-, y se preparó para dar el golpe final.  
Jack se mordió los labios, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos; sintió las manos de Aster en su cuerpo por un momento y deseó que hubiera sido este mismo día por la mañana otra vez, por favor, regresa el tiempo para poder estar contigo de nuevo, por favor…  
Lo que pasó a continuación sería difícil de describir con palabras, pero se tiene que intentar. Sucedió lo suficientemente rápido como para parecer un solo movimiento preciso, pero lo cierto es que fue todo un proceso.  
Aster afianzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de La Bestia y se impulsó con las piernas. Usó su peso y se balanceó contra él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.   
Aster cayó primero. Sus pies tocaron el suelo. Él dirigió la nuca de La Bestia contra su rodilla doblada.   
La Bestia rugió una vez más y no pudo levantarse. Su cuello se dobló con un crujido que cualquiera hubiera podido oír, donde fuera que estuviera ubicado dentro del Coliseo. Aster soltó a su rival y éste se quedó tendido en el suelo. La bestia. Un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca. Hubo un momento de quietud que solo sirvió para que Aster se incorporara lentamente. Sus músculos brillaban de sudor. Se quitó el casco y lo tiró al suelo. La respiración era huracanada, como un desastre natural que puede golpearlo y acabarlo todo.  
Ahora quien rugió fue el público. El campeón invicto lo seguía siendo. El mundo parecía volverse loco a sus pies.   
Jack se sintió infinitamente pequeño, débil y vulnerable. Él no era nada en comparación con ese semidios que parecía poder crearlo y destruirlo todo. Pero en ese momento, no con palabras, pero al menos sí con sentimientos, decidió que no quería nada más en este mundo en ese preciso instante que estar en los brazos de su amo, entregarse a él y poder llamarse completamente suyo.  
.  
.  
.  
Aun sentía el corazón golpeándole en el pecho cuando él y Jamie se acurrucaron dentro del carro de carga de Sanderson. Éste tenía que hacer un último viaje entre la Casa y el Coliseo, así que ellos tenían que aprovechar a riesgo de que entre el alboroto de la celebración alguien los descubriera. Jack tuvo qué preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran hecho, además, porque una lluvia intensa dio comienzo y el agua comenzó a deslizarse por el camino hacia el desagüe. Pero aún así la gente estaba consumida por la excitación de lo que acababan de vivir; el escándalo y el bullicio no se iban a detener por una simple lluvia.  
Sentía el cuerpo en carne viva. Quería saltar y gritar, quería dejarse empapar hasta los huesos en medio de aquella lluvia, meterse en el lodo y entregarse a sus instintos como un animal.  
Quería ver a su amo. Hoy más que nunca, deseaba verlo, colgarse de su cuello y sujetarse de su cintura con las piernas, besarlo sin cuidado y sin miedo y empujarlo hacia la cama… sacar fuerzas de donde sabía que no había para poder arrancarle la ropa, beberse el sudor de su piel tomándolo con sus labios, y moverse encima de él y montarse de su cintura… y permitir que lo tocara…que profanara su cuerpo y lo destruyera y lo dejara deseando más y más… y más…  
…  
Cuando entraron a la Casa, por la puerta de servicio trasera, tenían que internarse lo más rápido posible para llegar a la habitación de Aster.  
Una vez en el interior, antes de que pudieran respirar tranquilos, tres sombras aparecieron detrás de la puerta.  
Una sujetó a Jamie y la otra a Jack. La tercera puso un cuchillo sobre la garganta de Jamie.  
Jack sintió el brazo sobre su garganta y trató de gritar por ayuda, pero el brazo presionó fuerte impidiéndole la respiración y el razonamiento.  
-Cierra la boca, puta. Ahora, pon atención.  
El cuchillo sobre la garganta de Jamie se deslizó, dejando salir un hilo de sangre mientras el muchacho lloraba de terror.  
-¡No, déjenlo en paz!- pidió Jack pataleando y tratando de liberarse sin éxito. La tercera sombra dejó el cuchillo un momento y luego fue hacia él. Lo tomó fuerte del cabello, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.  
-Eso tú lo decides, zorra. Esta noche, matarás a ese bastardo de Bunnymund.  
Jack se quedó helado, tratando de buscar los ojos de aquel hombre que ahora sabía que era uno de los gladiadores que lo habían golpeado hacía tantos días ya.  
-Si no lo haces, te encontrarás la cabeza de esta otra puta en tu puerta. Tú eliges…  
Continuará….


	7. Un futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tiene una apuesta qué cumplir, y una decisión qué tomar.

Jack mantuvo la mirada fija en el sujeto que le hablaba, y presionó sus labios lo más fuerte que pudo. Quería evitar llorar. Más que nada, quería evitar que fuera notorio el desasosiego que lo embargaba tan de pronto. Jamie lucía aterrorizado. Alguien tenía que mantenerse entero, firme, y evidentemente no podía ser él. Jack tenía que actuar de la manera más inteligente que pudiera en este momento para asegurar la supervivencia de ambos.  
-¿Qué les hace creer que obedeceré lo que me dicen?- preguntó cuando creyó que su voz no temblaría al hablar-, podría acusarlos.   
-No lo creo- respondió el que sujetaba a Jamie, con desdén-, en el momento en que se te ocurra abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa de esto, le cortamos la cabeza a tu amiguito.  
Y como si para hacerlo más evidente, le jaló un poco más el cabello a Jamie, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás, presionando el cuchillo más contra su cuello.  
A estas alturas, Jack no podía fingir que el daño que le hacían a su amigo no le importaba, es decir, con eso le hubieran dejado en paz al considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Debieron haberlos estado observando lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se habían hecho amigos en seguida. Bastardos.  
Pero lo que más le dolía a Jack era pensar en todo lo que podía perder en un segundo si daba un solo paso en falso. Maldición, él no había pedido esto en absoluto, él solo quería vivir una vida más o menos normal y tranquila, ¿porqué de pronto todo se iba de cabeza?  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas decir a esto, puta?  
Jack volvió a alzar la mirada como pudo.  
-No soy tan tonto como para matar a mi amo y esperar que no me acusen por ello. No gano nada con este acuerdo.   
Solo intentaba ganar tiempo. Esperaba que no fuera obvio.  
-Confórmate con saber que no mataremos a este mocoso, además, ¿no sería un alivio para ti deshacerte de Aster tanto como para nosotros?  
-Apuesto a que te viola todo el tiempo-, interfirió el siguiente, y su expresión divertida le dieron náuseas-, ¿no es verdad? ¿Para qué otra cosa te querría? Si se ve que eres un perfecto inútil.  
Jack hizo lo posible por evitar hacer una locura en ese instante. Nunca había golpeado a nadie, nunca, pero se moría de ganas ahora mismo.  
-Ya no hay tiempo para discutir estupideces- dijo el primero que se había dirigido a Jack, y los demás entonces se limitaron a sonreír-, esto es lo que harás. Esta noche, cuando Bunnymund llegue, has lo que quieras para que todo parezca normal. No nos importa como lo hagas, pero antes del amanecer, debes salir de la habitación y para entonces él ya debe estar muerto.   
Jack respiró profundo y aguantó el aire dentro de su pecho. Sabía que si no lo hacía perdería la compostura por completo.  
-Si sales de ahí y no nos muestras evidencia alguna de que cumpliste, lo mataremos-, agregó, señalando a Jamie-, estaremos esperando afuera de la puerta. Te vigilaremos. Si descubrimos que le dijiste de esto a alguien, el resultado es el mismo, y no solo eso, aprovecharemos el momento preciso y te mataremos a ti y a tu amo.   
Jack miró a Jamie, y comprendió que se lo llevarían. No sabía, entonces, si volvería a verlo.  
-Lo siento- susurró apenas moviendo los labios. Jamie aguantó las lagrimas y asintió.   
-Nos vemos al amanecer-, Jack no se fijó en quién lo dijo. Todo lo que comprendió era que se llevaban a Jamie con ellos, y él ahora tenía una orden prácticamente imposible de cumplir en sus manos. Tenía que matar a su amo. Y se suponía que fuera sencillo porque en este instante, Jack debería odiarlo con toda su alma.  
Pero lo cierto era que lo amaba.   
Dioses, lo amaba.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack se aseó a consciencia. Cuando salió del baño, se puso el traje más bonito entre los que su amo le había regalado; una túnica vaporosa color azul cielo, que lo envolvía como agua y dejaba ligeramente descubierto su pecho, y le daba libertad a sus piernas. Se puso las tobilleras plateadas, las pulseras, e incluso una especie de brazalete que subía hasta la parte alta de su brazo y se quedaba allí. Se miró la cara en el espejo y se puso esa crema que hacía que sus labios lucieran más gruesos y brillantes, y usó unos polvos dorados para hacer brillar sus mejillas y sus párpados.   
Se avergonzó de lo que veía ante él. Nunca pensó que pudiera permitirse tal grado de vanidad, pero quería que su amo le viera así. Quería que tuviera tantos deseos de arrancarle la ropa como él había sentido esta misma tarde hacia él al verlo victorioso, y ya que no podía lograrlo con un poder infinito como el que su amo parecía tener, podría hacerlo con lo que sí tenía; esta apariencia frágil y vulnerable que al parecer a su amo le gustaba, y su capacidad de decir cosas que él no esperaba para confundirlo y ganarle, e incluso hacerlo enojar si era preciso.  
Tocó su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos y apartó la mirada.  
Luego tocó su pecho y sintió el galopar de su corazón. Se asustó por un instante, pero lo dejó pasar. Tenía que ser más inteligente que esto. Algo tenía que hacer.  
Tenía una apuesta que cumplir. Quizás pudiera aprovechar esto y encontrar una salida, aunque fuera momentánea, para lo que tenía que hacer. Quizás podría encontrar el modo de explicarle a su amo lo sucedido antes de que fuera tarde…  
Algo, lo que fuera, no podía permitirse perder a Jamie, pero tampoco podría hacerle daño a Aster.  
Se puso un poco de perfume. Sabía que a su amo no le agradaba demasiado, sobre todo porque después de lo de las hierbas especiales habían descubierto que era algo alérgico a algunas sustancias, pero aun así, Jack no podía evitar notar que cuando usaba el que olía a vainilla él se quedaba especialmente prendado de su cuello. No se había atrevido a decirle que seguramente era porque el aroma lo había atrapado, seguro odiaría saber que lo desafiaba poniéndose perfume cuando se suponía que no le gustaba. Lo que ahora entendía mejor Jack era que entonces su amo fuera lo suficientemente paranoico como para pensar que querían envenenarlo con somníferos. Ahora era más que comprensible que lo hubiera pensado.  
Cuando terminó sus preparativos, se sentó en la cama y esperó. Afuera, la fiesta se encontraba en su apogeo.  
Otra cosa que tuvo que comprender, era porqué estos sujetos querían eliminar a su amo. Sus nombres eran Groundhog, que era el líder del grupo, Hawk y Foxer. Y la razón era muy simple, según lo que North le había explicado en una ocasión en que él le ayudó a practicar el acomodo de la armadura; Bunny era mucho más joven que ellos, llevaba relativamente poco tiempo peleando, y aún así los había superado con creces en los primeros meses en los que llegó a la casa, hacía apenas unos cinco años. En poco tiempo él era la estrella; quien tenía más beneficios, más dinero, la mejor comida, la mejor habitación, e incluso, como ahora, la posibilidad de tener un esclavo propio. Esto quizás no sería tan malo de no ser porque los hacía ver mal. Si no se mantenían al nivel, no solo no tendrían beneficios, sino que, como castigo, perderían los que ya tenían.   
Aster no se caracterizaba por ser presumido o arrogante, o al menos no a los ojos de la mayoría. Para otros, como por ejemplo estos sujetos, su silencio, su negativa a expresarse abiertamente, su preferencia por estar en su habitación cuando no tenía otra cosa qué hacer…sus ganas de no hablar con nadie… eran más bien formas de arrogancia, de creerse superior a los demás. Eso era más que evidente, al menos para ellos. Jack sabía que Aster no era presumido a propósito. Él era así, reservado, silencioso. No se lo imaginaba parado en una mesa haciendo desmanes o azuzando a las esclavas por diversión. Eso era tener muy poca clase y si algo había aprendido Jack de su amo en estos días era que prefería tener una actitud digna. Pero entendía que, por otro lado, podía llegar a ser un poco insolente y presumido si se le hacía enojar. En alguna ocasión, le había tocado ver que en efecto, se sabía superior a los demás. Pero no lo hacía notar demasiado, quizás precisamente porque sabía lo que esto podría provocarle.  
Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva podía entender que su amo despertara la envidia de sus compañeros; lo había visto -y vivido- con los esclavos. No tenía porqué ser demasiado diferente entre los gladiadores.  
…  
Jack pensó que su amo tardaría más de lo que tardó en llegar a la habitación. Cuando vio la puerta abrirse lentamente, él se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, y sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo que le perturbó demasiado.  
Hizo lo posible por mantenerse quieto hasta el momento en que él entró por completo en la habitación y lo miró.  
Jack emitió un pequeño suspiro y por un segundo creyó que todo iba a estar bien.  
-Hola, Jack.  
-Aster…- susurró. Luego hizo una reverencia-, espero que la pelea haya estado bien.  
El amo soltó una risa y avanzó al interior de la habitación. Tomó a Jack de la barbilla y juntó sus labios con los de él, lenta y suavemente.   
-No sabes lo mucho que me moría por regresar-, pronunció contra sus labios y Jack se hubiera derretido de amor ahí mismo de no ser porque pronto notó que la parte superior de la ropa de su amo estaba medio abierta. Al mirar mejor, se dio cuenta de que debajo de su túnica había un vendaje que cubría su hombro derecho.  
-¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó, alarmado, tocando el vendaje, atreviéndose a que sus dedos se aventuraran al interior de la ropa de su amo. Éste comenzó a reír, jaló la túnica para que cubriera bien su brazo, y lo sujetó de los hombros para que lo mirara. Jack miró su rostro y observó en el un cansancio tan infinito que por un momento le pareció que su amo era mucho más viejo de lo que él sabía.  
-Gané la pelea-, sonrió, pero eso Jack ya lo sabía, solo que no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno contarle a su amo que había salido de la casa sin su permiso-, el bastardo se enojó mucho. Lo dejé lo suficientemente noqueado para ser declarado ganador pero…cuando íbamos saliendo de la arena él se recuperó, corrió hacia mí y me golpeó por la espalda.  
-¿Te lastimó?- preguntó Jack entonces, y para deleite de su amo, sonaba muy preocupado. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Jack hubiera hecho lo posible por no sonar así, pero en este instante fue…realmente, descubrirse y volverse vulnerable ante él era lo último que le preocupaba. De hecho era lo único que quería.  
-Lo suficiente para no querer moverme mucho en este momento-, sonrió, y sus manos se afianzaron mejor a la cintura de Jack-, así que lo siento pequeño, pero temo que el pago de la apuesta tendrá que quedar para otra noche.  
Jack se sonrojó. Pero mentiras retiraba su mirada de la de su amo, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.   
Era un hecho que esos tipos no eran un desafío para él. Pero estaba herido. Si Jack no hacía lo que le habían pedido, ellos fácilmente podrían aprovecharse de este momento de debilidad y hacerle daño, y era un hecho que lo iban a hacer. Siempre podrían echarle la culpa a Jack si las cosas se ponían feas…Jack ya había estado a punto de matar a su amo antes, ¿porqué no repetiría la hazaña? Nadie le creería si trataba de defenderse.   
Por otro lado, estaba Jamie. Si él se equivocaba al hacer las cosas, ellos fácilmente podían matar a Jamie.   
No sabía como eran exactamente las cosas aquí, pero un esclavo nunca es demasiado importante como para investigar su desaparición o muerte. Eran totalmente desechables, si desaparecían a Jamie, jamás se haría justicia.  
Sus opciones eran mínimas. Y a decir verdad, no tenía idea de qué era lo que podía hacer.  
-¿En qué piensas?  
-En que es una lástima no poder continuar con lo de la apuesta- sonrió-, realmente esperaba con ansias.  
-Bueno… me tomaré un par de semanas para recuperarme y descansar. No hay necesidad de apresurarse… tenemos tiempo de sobra.  
No, de hecho no era así, pero Jack no podía decirle eso a su amo. ¿Qué tal si lo escuchaban por detrás de la puerta?  
Y aunque le dijera, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podía resultar. Su amo era demasiado orgulloso para esconderse y pedir ayuda. Si salía y trataba de enfrentar a esos bastardos…era el fin. Jack no podía arriesgarse a eso. Era demasiado peligroso para ambos.  
-Bien, entonces… ¿ya cenaste? ¿Quieres tomar un baño?  
Aster soltó un suspiro lleno de fastidio.  
-No. Llevan horas cubriéndome de jabones y perfumes y alimentándome como un cerdo en engorda-, explicó, y Jack tuvo que pensar que su comentario y su expresión lo hacían parecer lo más divertido que nunca había visto en su vida. Tuvo que sonreír, no consiguió evitarlo-, solo quiero descansar, pequeño. Y si estás a mi lado mientras lo hago…  
Jack se paró en las puntas de sus pies y se sujetó de su cuello, haciendo lo posible por no lastimar su hombro de por sí maltrecho. Lo besó una vez más y se dejó guiar hacia la cama.  
.  
.  
.  
Habían pasado ya dos horas. Jack calculaba que debía de ser apenas pasada la media noche y la fiesta seguía viva. En cierto modo, a él le hubiera gustado estar allá afuera, divirtiéndose y disfrutando de todo, preferentemente para olvidarse de que en unos pocos minutos la vida se le había comenzado a caer encima una vez más.   
El contacto con el cuerpo de su amo disminuía la angustia, pero no acababa con ella. Aunque el beso que compartían prácticamente no se hubiera detenido para nada y aunque su cuerpo estuviera tan suave y cómodamente protegido y envuelto en él; en esa piel tan caliente y dura como un escudo al rojo vivo, en esos brazos lo suficientemente fuertes para derribar cualquier pared que se pusiera a su paso…  
Jack esperó. Cuando su amo se separó y examinó su rostro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
¿De donde había salido este hombre-este ser que hacía que todo se sintiera pequeño y diferente en comparación con sus brazos y su cuerpo?  
¿Era la misma persona que hace unos días lo había amarrado fuertemente sin un segundo de descanso, por largas horas, y lo había dejado abandonado un día entero a su suerte? ¿Era el mismo que le había impuesto límites y exigencias que lo habían hecho sentir solitario y sin rumbo?  
-Jack, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.  
Jack asintió. Todas las preguntas se esfumaron de su cabeza en ese momento; solo quedó lo que su amo pudiera decirle. Después de todo él no tenía nada qué decir si podía estar llenando sus oídos con la voz de su amo, que tenía la facultad de hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza y de dejarlo completamente indefenso.  
\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó en un pequeño susurro. Aster sonrió.   
-Quiero…hay un plan que tengo, para el futuro-, dijo, apretándolo más contra su costado. Jack levantó la mirada y en un pequeño capricho que se permitió, sujetó entre sus piernas la de él, como si necesitara trenzarse todavía más con su cuerpo. En honor a la verdad, quizás así era.  
-¿Plan?  
-Sí. Pero no sé si debería…- dudó un momento. Jack siguió esperando-, ahora mismo tengo suficiente dinero para pagar mi libertad si yo quisiera.  
Jack se sintió sorprendido por esto. ¿No se suponía que cuando esto sucede, un gladiador toma la primera oportunidad y se va?  
-Pero tengo un…compromiso, que debo cumplir. Hasta ahora, eso me ha detenido. Pero también está mi plan.  
Jack se quedó atento. ¿Compromiso, había dicho?  
-No me pienso ir de aquí y salir al mundo con las manos vacías. Seguiré luchando y ganando dinero suficiente para poder comprar mi propio hogar y…tal vez… no lo he decidido aún, tierras de cultivo, una tienda, o tener suficiente dinero para abrir un taller de alfarería y pagarle a personas que trabajen conmigo. No lo sé aún pero…  
Jack sintió ganas de sonreír. La voz de su amo sonaba…   
Si tuviera que distinguir entre hace unos días y ahora, no creería que estaba hablando con la misma persona.  
-Lo que quiero decir es que no me pienso ir hasta que tenga asegurado mi futuro…y… y yo quiero que tú estés en él.  
Jack se quedó quieto, incluso dejó de respirar y procuró cerrar cualquier ruido que pudiera hacer en ese momento su corazón. Como cuando alguien duerme profundamente y uno hace el menor movimiento y el menor ruido posible, intentando al límite de las fuerzas no despertarle. Jack sentía que si se movía, la realidad se iba a romper solo para descubrir que esto se trataba solo de una alucinación…de un sueño.  
-¿Yo?- murmuró cuando reunió el valor.  
-Sí. Tú.  
-Pero yo…  
-Yo puedo aprender a trabajar en prácticamente cualquier cosa. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero no sé llevar una casa, no sé cocinar ni sé mantener todo limpio-, le interrumpió- y sería realmente triste volver a una casa helada y sola después de horas de trabajo pesado. N…no estoy diciendo que seremos una…pareja o algo así- repuso rápidamente, avergonzado-, pero en este tiempo me has hecho acostumbrarme a tu presencia. Sería doloroso no tenerla más.  
Jack intentó lo más posible dejar de lado la sonrisa gigantesca que comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro. No podía hacerse ilusiones. No ahora.  
-Y…dígame-, dijo en cuanto se atrevió-, ¿dormiremos en la misma habitación?  
-Si tú quieres.  
-¿En la misma cama?  
Fue turno de Aster para reír.  
-No veo por qué no.  
Jack recargó su rostro contra el pecho de su amo y sonrió para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y lo imaginó; un mundo, un lugar perfecto en donde pudiera estar con su amo y ser de él, solo de él, por siempre. ¿Desde cuando eso parecía ser su más grande sueño? No estaba seguro, pero sabía perfectamente que ahora que esa posibilidad se le había puesto en frente, le dolería no aprovecharla y simplemente aferrarse a esa posibilidad de ser feliz.  
-Al ritmo que voy, podría tomarme un par de años juntar dinero para liberarte, cierta cantidad para mantenernos en lo que decido qué hacer y otra cantidad para invertirla en la mejor opción-, continuó razonando-. Pero eso solo será si aceptas.  
Jack continuó con su rostro escondido contra sus ropas, tratando de controlar su corazón acelerado.  
-¿Tengo tiempo para pensarlo?  
-Todo el que quieras.  
Jack suspiró suavemente, luchando por no quedarse dormido. La vida de Jamie estaba en sus manos en este momento y en cierto modo la de su amo también. Pero esta pequeña plática…hasta confesión, si se atrevía a llamarla así, le había dejado el pecho revoloteando, como si tuviera mariposas dentro, y el rostro enrojecido y el cuerpo como flotando en la nada. Su amo lo quería en su vida más allá de este sitio, ¿no era algo perfecto? Era…maravilloso y bello. Era la cosa más increíble que podía imaginar que pudiera ocurrirle alguna vez. Cómo deseaba que hubiera forma de hacer el amor con él en este momento. Se le ocurría que quizás algo así le llevaría a tener más fuerzas y más convicción para hacer las cosas. Era una idea, podía ser que no fuera del todo así, pero ¿quién sabe? Solo era algo que se le venía a la cabeza.  
-Gracias por…incluirme en lo que quieres hacer-, se sentía tonto de hablar así con él. Pero sabía que era lo mínimo que podía decir-, jamás me lo hubiera esperado.  
-Yo tampoco Jack…pero debo decirte-, agregó Aster entonces, acercándose a su rostro-, desde que te vi la primera vez pensé que te quería tener conmigo. Y dejarte ir jamás ha estado en mis planes.  
Una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Jack. Aquello le había robado de la mente por unos segundos los pensamientos tan horribles que había tenido antes, y ahora se sentía bien. Se sentía en el paraíso.  
Aster se inclinó de nuevo para besarlo y le robó por completo el aire, el dominio de sí mismo y el buen juicio, o el que le hubiera podido quedar. Jack no podía negarse, no quería. En estos segundos, pequeños, limitados, llenos de una paz acolchada y una felicidad brumosa que en momentos se le escapaba de las manos, no se sentía más un esclavo. Pero este rumbo en sus pensamientos lo hizo salir de nuevo de la bruma y mirar a su amo.  
-Solo soy un esclavo-, suspiró-, no sé qué fue lo que vio en mí.   
Aster se quedó en silencio un momento y Jack pensó que no diría nada. Pero de pronto sus palabras lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa.  
-Un gladiador no es mucho más que un esclavo. La diferencia es que yo puedo ganar dinero y liberarme algún día.  
Hubo más silencio y esta vez no se vio roto por nada, en ningún momento. Jack se quedó mirando el rostro de su amo hasta que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack, en cambio, no podía dormir. Por obvias razones, su corazón estaba demasiado alterado como para poder descansar, aunque el calor fuera tan delicioso e invitante en esta noche fría.  
Jack había permanecido escuchando el bullicio de la fiesta hasta que éste se extinguió por completo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? el cuerpo se le hacía agua a cada minuto que pasaba y casi no podía resistir esta sensación horrible de vacío en el pecho.   
De algún modo, sabía que ellos estaban tras la puerta, esperándolo, sin que hubiera algo, cualquier mínima cosa, que pudiera hacer para librarse de su destino.

De pronto, mientras miraba la puerta atrapado y acorralado en esta quietud frustrante de la que no era capaz de escapar, se dio cuenta de que por debajo de ella se deslizaba algo.  
Al principio se atrevió a pensar que era una nota, quizás el conducto de su salvación, por un momento se imaginó inocentemente que sus perseguidores habían sido atrapados con las manos en la masa y que él no tenía más qué temer…  
Pero lo que se había deslizado por debajo de la puerta no era otra cosa que una daga. La empuñadura de madera estaba tallada finamente con figuras sinuosas que continuaban en la hoja plateada y Jack entendió que esta era el arma con la que tenía que cumplir su misión.   
Una misión que no quería cumplir. Que jamás pensó en cumplir.  
Fue algo tan irreal, algo que solo tomó forma en los últimos segundos antes de que su mano se moviera y se atreviera a tomarla. Y de pronto ahí estaba, y comprendió que si estos sujetos necesitaban una prueba de que había hecho lo que le habían ordenado era entregarles esta daga manchada de sangre….la sangre de su amo, para ser específicos.  
La levantó del suelo y se aproximó lentamente de regreso a la cama, donde él dormía tranquilamente.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack debía llevar ya una hora ahí sentado, mirando a su amo dormir sin sospechar lo que había en ese momento entre ambos. Una daga.  
No se atrevía a levantarla contra él. Por momentos se decía que estar enamorado de este loco que era su amo era la cosa más ridícula e insana que podría estar haciendo con su vida. ¿Por qué iba a sacrificar su integridad física y la de Jamie por este sujeto? Él solo había llegado a su vida para romperla en mil pedazos, para hacerlo sentir inadecuado y asustado, para sacarlo todo de orden y para hacerlo sentir una y otra vez que la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos.   
Quizás era su cerebro paralizado de miedo que comenzaba a darle este tipo de pensamientos para que comenzara a justificar para sí mismo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Un lado de su cerebro amaba al gladiador; el otro lado, le recordaba lo miserable que podía hacerle sentir y le trataba de hacer pensar que lo que hiciera, si se decidía a hacerlo, era una decisión perfectamente razonable.  
El corazón le pesaba en el pecho.  
La daga descansaba contra el colchón.  
En un momento donde el pensamiento lo había dejado por completo, comenzó a moverse contra su propia voluntad. Sus manos subieron hacia el cuello de su amo. Se situaron alrededor de él, era más grande y mucho más firme de lo que se hubiera atrevido a pensar.  
Presionó el arco que formaban sus manos entre el índice y el pulgar contra la parte delantera del cuello. Apoyó los pulgares contra la manzana de Adán, y presionó suavemente. Le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo no tan lejano de una de las primeras veces que él y su amo habían llegado lejos en su relación; él lo había sujetado del cuello, pero la diferencia de tamaño sería evidente; mientras él necesitaba de ambas manos para sujetar el cuello de su amo, este solo necesitaba una para sujetarlo a él.  
Una cosa más; su amo no despertó cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con su cuello. Él pensaba, sinceramente, que si algo así llegara a pasar su amo despertaría con facilidad. Pero luego lo pensó mejor; él estaba cansado, herido, y en teoría no había razón para sentirse paranoico en este momento.  
Quizás era que él realmente confiaba en Jack.   
Siendo así, sería tan infinitamente fácil para él, en este momento, matarlo.  
Sí, sería tan malditamente fácil que casi le parecían estúpidos sus miedos y sus dudas. Podría hacerlo con bastante facilidad. Y sabía exactamente dónde estaba el llavero de su amo; podría usar las llaves para huir.   
Sí, era perfecto.  
Aunque…  
Había otra opción, casi igual de perfecta.  
Jack bajó de la cama, y en cambio se arrodilló a un lado de ella. Miró a su amo con atención, tan tranquilo durmiendo.  
Luego miró la daga aún apoyada en las sábanas, tan cerca, tan cerca de su rostro.  
Cuidadosamente, lo más que pudo, metió la mano en la funda de la almohada de su amo, estirando lo más posible sus dedos al interior. Hasta que finalmente tocaron algo duro y frío; las llaves.  
Jaló el llavero hacia sí, lentamente, hasta que las sacó del interior de la funda, y las tomó firmemente en su mano intentando que no chocaran y que hicieran el menor ruido posible.  
Las escondió en un pequeño bolsillo interno de su túnica. Luego, tomó la daga. La miró un momento.  
EL plan se formó en su mente en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, y no necesitó demasiado para pensar que quizás sería su mejor opción, aunque pusiera tanto en riesgo.  
Y era que no podía, simplemente no podía elegir entre Jamie y Aster de un momento a otro y arriesgarse a perder a uno o a ambos.  
Antes de hacer lo que quería hacer, tomó un extremo de la sábana de la cama de su amo, y lo acercó a sus labios. Mordió con fuerza.  
Apoyó el filo de la daga contra la palma de su mano izquierda. Cerró su mano en torno de la hoja mientras sujetaba firmemente la empuñadura con su mano derecha. Mordió el cojín todavía más fuerte, y luego, jaló con fuerza la daga hacia sí.  
El dolor que sintió entonces en su mano izquierda hizo que se le durmiera el cuerpo. Su grito de dolor fue apenas consumido por sus dientes apresando la tela del cojín. Sintió la mano caliente y húmeda, sus dedos empapándose con la sustancia viscosa que ahora hacía que se resbalaron entre ellos. Se le saltaron las lágrimas.  
No se dio tiempo para pensar más. Corrió a su cama, a su baúl, y tomó una pieza de ropa sin fijarse. La rasgó y se ató la mano como pudo, tratando de contener la sangre, pero para entonces estaba hecho; su hermosa túnica estaba salpicada y en la daga había unas manchas que no se quitarían a menos que él en este momento la limpiara. Decidió que no. Las dejó secarse hasta que se pusieron marrones.  
Se quedó al menos quince minutos con la mano atada sujeta contra su pecho, como si fuera un bebé al que él protegía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración difícil; pero poco a poco encontró la paz. El dolor…el dolor era el que le daba paz en este momento. Solo tenía que actuar rápido.  
.  
.  
.  
Salió de la habitación con lentitud. Efectivamente, ahí estaban las tres figuras que lo habían atormentado en las últimas horas. Era evidente que llevaban algo de tiempo esperándolo a juzgar por sus expresiones aburridas.   
Se preguntó qué le dijeron a quienes pasaron por ahí y los vieron de piel frente a la habitación de Aster, seguro había sido evidente que no planeaban nada bueno. Pero quien sabe. Quizás habían sido lo suficientemente hábiles para esconderse a tiempo o cuando menos para disimular.   
Lo importante-lo terrorífico, era que ahí estaban.  
-¿Hiciste lo que te dijimos?  
Por toda contestación, Jack lanzó el arma a los pies de Groundhog. Hawk se inclinó para mirarla, y al ver que la daga tenía esas manchas marrones, y que el olor metálico se había intensificado, asintió complacido.  
-Lo hizo-, sonrió-, esta perra es más útil de lo que me hubiera imaginado.  
-Entreguen a Jamie.  
Jamie estaba de pie, siendo sujetado en ese momento por Foxer. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero estaba tranquilo y en silencio. Quizás había logrado calmarse…quizás ellos lo habían obligado a calmarse.   
-Un momento-, dijo Foxer entonces, desconfiado-, tenemos que entrar y comprobar que esté muerto.   
Jack intentó hacer lo posible por contener la respiración escandalosa que había querido salir de sus labios. Tenía la mano izquierda presionada firmemente contra su túnica, de modo que ellos no vieran su herida. Entre las penumbras no era tan fácil pero no podía ser demasiado precavido.  
La otra mano la internó lentamente en su bolsillo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se dio la vuelta.   
No supo cómo lo hizo, pero acertó a la cerradura en el primer intento. Cerró con llave la puerta y luego se agachó. Había separado minutos antes la llave de la habitación del resto del llavero así que no tuvo ningún problema en deslizarla por debajo de la puerta al interior de la habitación.  
Fue tan rápido que los gladiadores apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.  
\- ¡No lo mató! - dijo de pronto Groundhog, tratando de mantener su voz baja- ¡El hijo de puta no lo mató!  
A todo esto, Foxer arrojó a Jamie a un lado y los tres gladiadores se precipitaron hacia él.  
Jack se escabulló y tomó a Jamie de un brazo.  
\- ¡Corre!  
Sabía que no iban a tirar la puerta; no podían arriesgarse a hacer ruido. Tampoco podían arriesgarse a que descubrieran todo esto, pero él, Jack, podía meterse en problemas por siquiera aceptar este trato. No se suponía que prefiriera a Jamie por encima de Aster…demonios, no se suponía ni quiera que pusiera en un mínimo riesgo a Aster por proteger a Jamie. Pero le estaban pidiendo elegir entre el abismo, el vacío y el calor que acababa de encontrar en el amor que sentía por Aster, o la amistad y el último contacto que podía tener con el mundo que había encontrado con Jamie.   
Abismo contra realidad. Jack se encontraba atrapado entre ambos y no se decidía a saltar hacia uno o al otro.  
Y mientras tanto, solo podía balancearse peligrosamente entre los dos.  
Por eso, no soltó el brazo de Jamie mientras corrían por el pasillo. Los gladiadores, intentando alcanzarlos, hacían el menor ruido posible.  
Jack aprovechó las sombras y jaló a Jamie con él por un pasillo y pegó la espalda contra la pared.   
Los sintieron pasar de largo y correr todavía más lejos. Jack sentía a Jamie respirando a su lado con gran agitación.  
-Jack… ¿qué hiciste?  
-No te preocupes, no lo maté-, susurró Jack, y luego lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo con él-, no descansarán hasta encontrarnos a los dos. Ven, tú te meterás en el cuarto de los esclavos. Yo correré hasta la habitación de Toothiana. No pueden arriesgarse a despertar a nadie así que no nos buscarán ahí.  
La habitación de los esclavos estaba relativamente cerca. La habitación de Toothiana y su esposo North estaba prácticamente del otro lado de la casa.  
-Pero te atraparán. No podrás correr hasta allá antes de que te alcancen-, replicó Jamie, con gran preocupación en su voz-, ven conmigo a la habitación de esclavos.  
-No, Jamie-, Jack volteó a verlo y lo tomó de los hombros, al principio lo hizo para mantenerlo quieto y tranquilizarlo un poco, pero en un momento se dio cuenta de que esto era más para darse un poco de estabilidad a sí mismo-, mi posición no es igual a la tuya en ese lugar. Los esclavos harán lo posible para protegerte si algo pasa, pero a mí no. A mí me entregarán si tienen la oportunidad.  
Jamie pareció comprender. Pero eso no evitó que una expresión de pesar cruzara su rostro.  
-Haré lo posible por llegar a tiempo, lo prometo-, susurró-, cuando amanezca todo habrá terminado, ¿comprendes?  
Jamie asintió suavemente.  
Se dieron un abrazo antes de que Jamie saliera corriendo.  
.  
.  
.  
Jamie llegó a la puerta de la habitación de esclavos en poco tiempo. Una vez ahí corrió hacia su cama- pequeña, sucia, algo fría, pero aún así, en ese momento le pareció que llegaba al santuario más sagrado. Si alguien despertó en ese momento al percibir su movimiento nadie lo hizo notar. Él se escondió en las sábanas y recargó su rostro contra su almohada en un intento, un tanto vano, de esconderse todavía más.   
La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Algunos esclavos se movieron. Jamie dejó de respirar.  
La puerta se cerró otra vez. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración.   
A pesar de que se sentía tenso y con muchísimo miedo, consiguió relajarse poco a poco. La quietud de la habitación, el silencio, y la imposibilidad de hacer más, por cualquier pequeña cosa que fuera, hicieron que junto con el cansancio Jamie fuera quedándose dormido. Mientras perdía la consciencia poco a poco, el recuerdo de Jack, metido en problemas, se le acercó, y se le acercó, pero cuando quiso tocarlo con las yemas de sus dedos no pudo alcanzarlo y simplemente, al final, lo dejó ir, quedándose profundamente dormido.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack sabia que si llegaba a la habitación de Tooth corría mucho menos peligro que en cualquier otra parte. Su amo estaba seguro detrás de la puerta de la habitación numero seis, y lo más seguro era que Jamie ya se encontraba en la habitación de esclavos. Perfecto.   
Ahora solo faltaba él.  
Si llegaba ahí y los gladiadores se atrevían a entrar, sin duda despertarían a la mujer y a su esposo. Por otro lado, si Jack no se procuraba a sí mismo suficiente tiempo para explicar la situación antes de que ellos dieran su versión, podría enfrentarse a serias consecuencias.  
Podría llegar ahí y esconderse hasta que desistieran de buscarlo y luego hablar con Tooth. Tenía miedo de despertarla y que ella quisiera aclarar la situación en seguida; ellos podrían intentar torcer las cosas en su contra.  
Solo necesitaba que hubiera suficiente tiempo y tranquilidad para explicar las cosas. Como esclavo, no podía arriesgarse a que las cosas tomaran cierto rumbo; cualquier malentendido podría hacer que él se metiera en problemas y realmente no necesitaba algo así. Además, su amo estaba herido. Estaba seguro de que no sería buena idea darle más problemas ni preocupaciones si él tenía la oportunidad de evitárselas.   
Había tenido tanto miedo, pero, a decir verdad, ahora se sentía mucho mas confiado en que las cosas podrían salir bien para ambos. O bueno, para él en este momento, pues era quien se encontraba en verdadero peligro. Solo tenia que correr.   
Solo tenía que correr y ser discreto. Y paciente. Y tener valor.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que, por más que los gladiadores estuvieran haciendo el intento por guardar silencio, no podrían mantenerse así por tanto tiempo. Es más, podría incluso jurar que ya no se sentía tan perseguido como antes…lo cual era realmente terrorífico si se ocupaba en poner las cosas en perspectiva por un momento.  
Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de un dolor terrible en su cabeza y un sonido profundo, vibrante, que resonó dentro de su cerebro antes de que la oscuridad que ya había en ese momento a su alrededor se volviera todavía más cerrada, más pesada, y su último pensamiento fuera entonces que quizás debía haberse arriesgado y decidir por uno de los dos- Jamie, Aster-, en lugar de haberse metido en toda esta mierda.  
.  
.  
.  
Para cuando abrió sus ojos, supo que estaba amarrado, con los ojos vendados y amordazado.   
-No podemos dejar que nos delate-, escuchó decir a uno de ellos, pero no podía identificarlos por su voz-, ¿qué haremos con él?  
Jack percibía que lo llevaban colgando prácticamente, uno lo llevaba a la espalda y seguramente creían que continuaba dormido.  
-Ya lo tengo todo planeado, de eso no te preocupes-, replicó otro de ellos. Jack puso atención a su alrededor, sintió el fresco de la madrugada, y los sonidos del exterior, y pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el interior de la Casa.  
Se quedó un momento paralizado de terror.   
-Ahí está-, el último que había hablado volvió a romper el silencio en la noche, y Jack se estremeció. Luego de unos segundos más de avanzar, hubo quietud.  
Entonces, comenzó a moverse.  
Comenzó a hacer fuerza y a agitarse y a hacer lo que quizás debía haber hecho desde un principio; pelear.   
Quiso gritar, pero con la mordaza no podía hacerlo. Todo lo que pudo hacer a partir de ese instante fue removerse lo más que le era posible sobre su propio cuerpo, tratando- aunque sabía que sería infructuoso-, de conseguir que lo dejaran ir. Al menos quería hacerlo para sí mismo, quería hacerlo para que no quedara dentro de su consciencia pensar que, si lo habían atrapado, o incluso que, si llegaban a hacerle daño, no sería por algo que él había dejado de hacer. Al contrario. Quería poder pensar en el futuro que, si le habían hecho algo finalmente, no se habría quedado sin pelear.  
-¿Este es?- preguntó una nueva voz que Jack no reconoció, y de pronto sintió un nuevo golpe, en el pecho, en el estómago, que mandó electricidad por sus extremidades y lo obliga a quedarse quieto, su cuerpo hecho un ovillo y su mente gritando con fuerza, de miedo y dolor a partes iguales.   
-Sí. Hermoso, ¿no? Es un esclavo, pero no creo que tenga problemas en adaptarse.   
Escuchó un sonido de parte del otro sujeto que no reconocía, y lo sintió tocando su brazo. Jack se estremeció y volvió a comenzar a luchar.   
-Vamos a tener que romperlo-, comentó éste finalmente, y Jack retomó las fuerzas.  
-Si usted lo cree así. Quizás su último amo era demasiado suave con él.   
Jack no dejaba de moverse, y poco a poco comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.  
-¿Veinte monedas de plata, está bien?  
-Es mejor que nada-, replicó otro de los gladiadores finalmente. Jack pasó de brazos en brazos mientras escuchaba el tintinear de las monedas. Lo arrojaron al fondo de algo frío y húmedo, y al sentir el movimiento, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una carreta.   
Volvió a intentar gritar y no dejó de luchar ni de moverse. La carreta se puso en marcha con él en el interior.  
No iba a llorar. Por todos los dioses que no iba a permitirse llorar. Ya había llorado demasiado. Ya había caído demasiado.  
Pero ¿qué tanto más puede caer un esclavo, por más que fuera el esclavo personal de un poderoso gladiador? No dejaba de ser un esclavo y el futuro siempre lo vivía incierto y lleno de preguntas sin responder.  
Y tenía la desoladora sensación de que, si al final de este viaje encontraba su respuesta, no le iba a gustar.


	8. El regreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch recupera a Jack. Jack no puede estar con Aster.

Pitch Black tenía muchas ocupaciones en su día a día, pero entre otras cosas, algo que siempre intentaba hacer era evitar a toda costa un contacto demasiado directo con los gladiadores. Su trabajo consistía en poner orden entre ellos y por obvias razones necesitaba conocerlos y mantenerlos vigilados, pero de esto se encargaban sus hombres. Él solo participaba-y realmente lo prefería así-, cuando no quedaba alternativa. Mientras tanto trabajaba viéndolos de lejos, sin meterse demasiado.  
Se sentía un poco tonto que la vida lo hubiera arrastrado a este punto; él realmente odiaba con toda su alma a personas como los gladiadores. Le parecían brutos e inútiles, poco o nada refinados y molestos. Pero bueno, qué podía decir si ahora parecía casi un sirviente de ellos, si uno lo pensaba así.  
Ahora, se le había encomendado la molesta tarea de encontrar al esclavo personal de Bunnymund.  
Bien, no era la primera vez en la vida que le tocaba buscar a un esclavo que se escapaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía y…este día en particular había sido una sorpresa por demás impactante. Él hubiera jurado que el esclavo personal de E. Aster Bunnymund no se escaparía. El muchacho lo tenía todo en un lugar donde los esclavos rara vez tenían ventaja. Además, Pitch sabía reconocer una persona sufriente al momento de verla y si de algo estaba seguro era de que el esclavo no era lo suficientemente maltratado por el gladiador como para querer escapar. En todo caso, lo hubiera intentado antes y habría fracasado, para nadie era tan fácil irse y alejarse de la Casa tan rápido como para no ser atrapado después de unas pocas horas.  
Habían pasado ya cuatro días de su desaparición.  
Si algo sabía por experiencia era que, si dejaban pasar un par de días más, no lo encontrarían.  
Ahora bien, la desaparición de un esclavo no pasaría de un disgusto; un poco de dinero perdido que sería olvidado del todo en un par de semanas y la vida retomaría su curso.  
Lo realmente desagradable era que Bunnymund había hecho un verdadero escándalo al percatarse de que su esclavo no había amanecido en su cama, y peor aún, el llavero que él tenía escondido no había sido encontrado en ninguna parte. Solo la llave de la habitación, en el suelo, después de que ésta fuera cerrada desde el exterior.   
Pitch no sabía por qué alguien haría esto. Si él realmente estuviera escapando, se habría quedado con la llave, así, si Bunny despertaba al darse cuenta de su desaparición, no hubiera podido ir a buscarlo al estar encerrado en su cuarto.   
Pero bueno, quizás no era demasiado listo. Las manchas de sangre que estaban en el suelo y en la cama del muchacho también eran preocupantes. Alguien sugirió que quizás se había intentado suicidar y al no lograrlo, había optado por escaparse. Un esclavo que se suicidaba era tan culpable como uno que lastimaba a su amo o trataba de escapar. Pero esta idea tampoco dejó complacido a Pitch. Si el esclavo había intentado suicidarse, y no lo había logrado, claramente lo había hecho con algún objeto punzocortante, como para provocar tal salida de sangre de su cuerpo. Si se había cortado el cuello o las muñecas, y después de eso había intentado escapar, no hubiera llegado lejos dada la pérdida de sangre. Más bien lucía como si hubiera intentado dejar de sangrar en seguida, a juzgar por la tela rasgada que encontró junto a la cama.   
Nada tenía sentido.  
No había señal de que hubiera intentado atacar a su amo durante la noche tampoco. Todo estaba en orden, de tal forma que resultaba casi perturbador.  
Mientras tanto, el gladiador había volteado la casa de cabeza buscando a su esclavo. Pitch nunca lo había visto tan particularmente molesto, y cuando fue posible llegar a la conclusión de que el esclavo había abandonado la Casa por completo, una quietud terrorífica se había apoderado de él. Pitch no lo vio en persona, pero según supo cuando Toothiana confirmó las sospechas frente a Bunnymund y North, el gladiador había optado por replegarse a su habitación y había dejado de hacer cualquier pregunta o suposición sobre el paradero de su esclavo, al menos de una manera tan escandalosa como al principio.  
De modo que, si el gladiador se encontraba molesto por todo lo ocurrido, ya no había nada qué hacer salvo encontrar al esclavo y aclarar todo el asunto. En cierta forma, Pitch sabía, y lo sabía muy bien, el muchacho no iba a tener una buena bienvenida si era que podían encontrarlo y regresarlo a la Casa. Aunque él francamente tenía muchas dudas sobre la forma en que se habían ido desarrollando las circunstancias, el solo hecho de que el esclavo hubiera salido de la Casa sin autorización ya era un agravante que solo se iba haciendo peor conforme los días iban avanzando.   
El hecho de que él cumpliera bien con su tarea, no quería decir solamente que cumpliría con su deber; también le estaría dando al muchacho un poco de ventaja al impedir que pasara más tiempo fuera de la Casa.  
Pasaron más días.  
.  
.  
.  
Un mes había pasado ya sin encontrar al esclavo, y a estas alturas la búsqueda se habría detenido del todo si no fuera tan importante para el gladiador. Pitch no había recibido órdenes directas de él, tampoco había visto o escuchado que aún tuviera cualquier prisa por encontrarlo, pero Toothiana y North insistían exageradamente. Era como si solo ellos pudieran ver lo importante que era encontrar al esclavo; realmente no podría explicarlo de otra forma si quisiera… si lo intentara.  
El caso era que Pitch aún estaba supervisando, más por resignación que por ganas, la búsqueda del joven. Estaba casi seguro de que no iba a encontrarlo, pero tenía que insistir.  
.  
.  
.  
Una mañana fría, casi tres meses luego de la desaparición del esclavo, Pitch se levantó de su cama con la sensación de que hoy muchas cosas cambiarían, y no para bien precisamente.   
En el comedor privado que compartía con North, Toothiana y Sanderson había un silencio exagerado y pesado. No era que él prefiriera el ruido, y de hecho saber que se sentían miserables le permitía sentir un pequeño dejo de satisfacción, pero la sensación con la que había amanecido le impedía disfrutar a plenitud de ese oscuro placer.  
Los gladiadores se habían ido temprano a entrenar, como siempre, y Pitch no había podido evitar observar detenidamente desde su ventana -en el penúltimo piso de la casa-, si podía ver un cambio en Bunnymund.   
Era su costumbre. Por ser el encargado de la disciplina en esa casa, se había habituado a notar cada cambio, cada mínima fluctuación en la actitud de estos hombres que le podían llegar a parecer completamente extraños a cualquiera.  
A él no. Él los conocía. A pesar de que procuraba demasiado cerca de ninguno de ellos, podía con solo ver la silueta de sus sombras distinguirlos unos de otros. Tenía grabadas en la mente sus voces, y el ritmo y el peso de sus pisadas al caminar. Conocía sus horarios corporales, sus costumbres, sus mañas, sus maneras de mirar, sus maneras de hablar.  
Y Pitch no logró reconocer ningún cambio en él. No había nada que pudiera distinguir. ¿Por qué había tenido la sensación de que ese cambio tenía que ver expresamente con este gladiador en específico? Quizás era otra cosa. Quizás Pitch debía poner más atención y alguna respuesta encontraría en el camino.  
Fue ya por la tarde cuando uno de sus esbirros llegó a importunarlo, justo a la hora del té. Había oscurecido temprano y el ambiente se sentía frío ya.  
En esta zona geográfica específica (y esto era algo que odiaba profundamente), los veranos eran extremadamente cálidos y los inviernos, aunque cortos, podían llegar a temperaturas extremadamente bajas. Parecía que se acercaban a esa época y él no lo encontraba del todo agradable, aunque tenía que admitir que era mejor que el calor asfixiante que regularmente tenían. Su sirviente en cuestión se acercó. Era como ver una sombra serpenteando por el suelo.  
-Amo, creemos haber encontrado al esclavo.  
Pitch saboreó lentamente el sorbo que había tomado de su té. El sirviente continuó.   
-Dicen que está en un pueblo a unos 80 kilómetros de aquí. No se le reconoció por nombre, pero las características coinciden perfectamente.  
Pitch suspiró. Ochenta kilómetros. Eso significaban dos días de viaje, aún si se apuraba, y otros dos de vuelta. Y eso solo valdría la pena si realmente encontraban al muchacho. Se preguntó un momento, vagamente, qué habría sido de él en todo este tiempo y qué tan difícil sería tenerlo de vuelta; si llegaba a intentar esconderse, si quien fuera que lo tuviera intentaba retenerlo. Eso solo significaría más problemas y más dolores de cabeza para él.  
-¿Alguien podría sospechar de que lo estamos buscando?  
-No, señor. No preguntamos directamente, obtuvimos la información por otros medios.  
-¿Será difícil traerlo aquí, con nosotros?  
El sirviente pareció dudar.  
-Ha...habría que comprarlo de vuelta, señor.  
Pitch lo miró, levantando una ceja de manera interrogante.  
-Se encuentra...en un burdel, señor.  
Perfecto.  
-Perfecto. Prepara mi caballo y dos de ustedes me acompañarán. Saldremos mañana al amanecer.  
.  
.  
.  
Pitch realmente no se habría tomado la molestia de ir hasta allá para buscar al joven esclavo de no ser porque el amo lo habría prácticamente obligado si se negaba desde un principio.  
Básicamente, y aunque fuera algo tan molesto para él, le debía a aquel hombre la vida por completo.   
Había sido un criminal. Un asesino, un mafioso, un ladrón. Se había rodeado de los mejores y los había sometido bajo su mando, demostrando gran crueldad y poco o nulo interés por el dolor o la desgracia ajena.  
Eso hasta que fue atrapado.  
No vale la pena explicar las circunstancias. Solo bastaba saber que el amo lo conocía y sabía de sus habilidades, que uno no encuentra en cualquier parte, y había decidido hacerlo parte de su hogar. Abogó por él para que no fuera ejecutado y lo metió en esta deuda para toda la vida. Pitch no podía llamarse a sí mismo un hombre bueno, pero sí tenía algo de honor. Suficiente para aceptar este trato; una vida tranquila con todas las comodidades que tuviera que necesitar a cambio de sus servicios.   
Sus sirvientes habían aceptado el trato como habrían aceptado cualquier cosa salida de él. Y aquí seguían hasta ahora; pocas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, así que si el amo lo mandaba a buscar a ese mocoso inútil hasta el otro lado del mundo, la mínima pizca de honor que para su pesar siempre había tenido en el cuerpo le obligaría a darse paso.  
.  
.  
.  
Tal como él había calculado en un principio, le tomó dos días con su gente llegar al pueblo donde supuestamente iba a encontrar al mocoso.   
Era obvio que solo se trataba de un pueblo de paso, donde hay más habitaciones que gente y las principales actividades económicas son la comida y la prostitución.   
Pitch comprendió entonces por qué había sido tan sencillo para sus hombres encontrar tan fácilmente al esclavo; el pueblo estaba fascinado por la llegada hacía unos meses de un muchacho de cabello blanco y piel excesivamente pálida que decían era prácticamente imposible de domar. En el bar donde se detuvieron a descansar, escucharon las hazañas que algunos hombres afirmaban haber hecho con él. Todos argüían haberlo sometido pese a su actitud combativa y salvaje.   
¿Por qué era tan importante para ellos algo así? Habían corrido toda clase de rumores con respecto a él. Dadas sus características físicas y su actitud aguerrida, algunas personas pensaban que se trataba de un joven extranjero, traído de tierras extrañas donde había sido entrenado para sobrevivir. Otros creían que era mudo; nadie lo había escuchado proferir palabra alguna desde su llegada fuera de los gritos salvajes que lanzaba al aire cada vez que alguien se acercaba. Otros cuantos decían que era ciego, por sus ojos imposiblemente claros y su actitud errática.  
Solamente Pitch y sus hombres conocían del todo la verdad; este niño era un esclavo, con características muy peculiares, pero solo un esclavo. No venía de tierras lejanas ni era ciego ni era poseedor de un lenguaje diferente; estaba aterrorizado y su única forma de defenderse era actuar como una pequeña fiera.  
…  
En ese momento, Pitch era la única persona del lugar que conocía la verdad, y a final de cuentas, eso no importaba demasiado.   
Un burdel. Si Bunnymund llegaba a enterarse de esto-, que seguramente lo haría-, probablemente él mismo se encontrara en la lista negra de personas a quienes terminaría cortándoles la cabeza.  
.  
.  
.  
Como Pitch tenía aspecto de persona importante, con su larga túnica negra, zapatos finos y expresión altiva, el dueño del burdel (que era dueño de todos los bares del pueblo) lo dejó entrar a las habitaciones para que viera su reciente adquisición.  
En el camino pasaron por varios cuartos donde varios muchachos y muchachas desnudos o a medio vestir limpiaban sus cuerpos y se llenaban de perfumes, o incluso se consolaban la soledad entre ellos sin dar muestras de vergüenza al ser observados por sus pares o por las personas que habían llegado con su amo. Pitch lo encontró todo de lo más bajo y despreciable.  
Si le hubiera importado un carajo la integridad física del esclavo que buscaba, en ese momento habría estado muy, muy malditamente preocupado por él.  
-Lo dejamos en la última habitación. Esa puta ha causado más problemas y gastos que ganancias desde que llegó aquí. Cuando lo vi, pensé que sería un éxito-, explicó el dueño mientras avanzaban por el pasillo-, pero no deja que nadie lo toque. Los clientes se desesperaron con él. Por más que lo golpeaban no podían someterlo. Intentamos amarrarlo una vez, pero me mordió y se escabulló debajo de una mesa.  
Pitch bajó un poco la mirada en actitud pensativa.  
-¿Quiere decir que...nadie le ha puesto una mano encima?  
El sujeto se encogió de hombros sin saber qué contestar.  
-Quién sabe. A los que vienen aquí les gusta alardear. Con cuántas se acostaron en una noche, cuánto pudieron pagar. Los primeros salieron de esa habitación frustrados y pidiendo su dinero de vuelta. Llegó un momento donde algunos comenzaron a afirmar que habían podido con él. La gran mayoría dice que es imposible domarlo. La verdad no sé qué pensar.  
Pitch rodó los ojos. El comportamiento de este hombre le parecía demasiado pusilánime.  
-¿Cómo hizo para conseguir a la criatura?  
-Pagué por él…- replicó el sujeto-, a tres hombres en una ciudad lejana. No me dieron detalles suyos ni yo les di información mía.  
Era todo lo que Pitch necesitaba.  
Cuando llegaron al lugar donde supuestamente encontrarían al esclavo, Pitch tuvo que esforzarse, buscar en su memoria para poder comparar su recuerdo con la imagen de esta criatura salvaje agazapada contra el rincón, y hacerse a la idea de que aquella criatura era, en efecto, el esclavo que él estaba buscando. Tuvo que suponer que, si el joven se encontraba sucio y evidentemente maltratado, había sido su elección. Le habían puesto ropa colorida y reveladora, propia para una prostituta, pero era evidente que él la había maltratado y se había portado negligentemente con su cuidado personal.   
Estaba sucio y lucía desnutrido, pero debajo de esa capa de inmundicia, Pitch reconoció al esclavo de impresionantes ojos y blanca piel que robaba miradas cada vez que entraba en una habitación. Tal vez por eso era que los otros esclavos de la Casa habían terminado odiándolo tanto.  
-No puedo estar equivocado, éste es-, dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial-, átenlo y súbanlo a la carreta.   
-Pero, señor, no hemos discutido un pago.  
Pitch miró por encima del hombro al dueño del burdel, y dejó mostrar una sonrisa retorcida.  
-Tiene razón, querido señor. Estoy seguro de que mis hombres pueden hacerse cargo de eso.  
Lo siguiente que vio el sujeto, fueron sombras, miles de ellas, cubriendo completamente su visión.  
.  
.  
.  
Llevar a Jack fue más difícil de lo que Pitch hubiera pensado en un principio. Luchaba como un animal salvaje, aún encontrándose en este estado de debilidad absoluta. Tuvieron que amarrarlo y cubrirle la boca para obligarlo a callar. En los dos días de viaje se rehusó a comer. Pitch no tuvo paciencia para explicarle que lo llevaba de regreso así que optó por obligarlo a beber un té que lo hizo dormir (esperando por su propio bien no matarlo en el proceso, tan débil estaba).  
Cuando llegaron por fin a la Casa, era de mañana.   
-Lleven al mocoso a que se dé un baño y preséntenlo con Toothiana, ella se encargará del resto.  
Tenia un dolor de cabeza infernal.  
…  
La mente de Jack solo se aclaró por completo cuando pudo estar solo en uno de los cuartos de baño de los esclavos y el agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza, a pesar de que el clima ya comenzaba a enfriarse en esa zona. Estaba acostumbrado.   
Podía sentir claramente la capa de mugre deslizándose y deshaciéndose en su piel. Tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo. Le dolía, estaba cansado y tenía mucha hambre.  
Y estaba de vuelta.  
Después de lo que para él fue una eternidad en el infierno, estaba de regreso. Tenía que ver a Toothiana y tenía que ver a Jamie, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, tenía que ver a su amo.  
Se puso un par de las sencillas prendas que habitualmente usaban los esclavos y unas sandalias que dejaron ahí para él, luego los sirvientes de Pitch lo llevaron a ver a Toothiana. Estas eran cosas que él apenas iba comprendiendo conforme pasaban, hasta que finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación del ama de los esclavos.  
Jack respiró profundo y los sirvientes se fueron, dejándolo solo.  
Tocó a la puerta con su puño y esperó un momento antes de volver a golpear.  
-Adelante-, se escuchó desde adentro, y de pronto la voz de la mujer se convirtió en la más angelical melodía a sus oídos.  
Abrió la puerta y vio a la mujer sentada en la cama. Toothiana levantó los ojos, y al verlo, se quedó un momento quieta, antes de ponerse de pie.  
-E…era verdad. Pitch te encontró.   
Jack se mordió los labios y asintió.  
Tooth caminó hacia él, mirándolo como si aún no pudiera creer que estaba aquí. Jack sintió deseos de llorar del alivio que sentía solo con verla. Esto, pensaba, solo era un anticipo de lo que sentiría en el corazón cuando por fin viera a Aster. Pero para eso había que esperar. Primero tenía que estar con Toothiana un rato y explicarle todo lo que había vivido.  
Cuando estuvo frente a él, la mujer sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, acunándolo con cuidado. Jack sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la expresión de Tooth cambió radicalmente y separó una de sus manos de su rostro solo para regresarla con fuerza y darle una cachetada que, más que lastimarlo, lo asustó.  
-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mal que ha estado Aster desde que te fuiste?  
-¡No fue mi intención! Yo…  
-Tus excusas no servirán de nada-, replicó la mujer sin dejarlo explicar más.  
-¡Entonces pediré disculpas!- dijo él ahora, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscar a su amo. Toothiana lo tomó del hombro y lo detuvo.   
-No, Jack-, le dijo, ahora mucho más tranquila-, él no querrá verte. No tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia.  
Pensar que su amo no querría verlo le hizo sentir una opresión demasiado fuerte en el pecho. No reaccionó; solo esperó a que ella continuara hablando.   
-Aster estaba furioso. Luego pareció que dejó de importarle- suspiró-, y después los esclavos comenzaron a hablar y a esparcir rumores acerca de ti.   
Jack se le quedó viendo un instante antes de bajar la cabeza. Poco a poco, comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación que tenía ahora entre sus manos. ¿Qué podía haber pasado en estos meses?   
Luego comprendió que, si Pitch había llegado hasta él y lo había encontrado, solo pudo haber sido porque había escuchado algún rumor. Él no había podido enviar ningún mensaje, no había podido comunicarse con alguien mientras estuvo en esa situación tan penosa. Y si un rumor había llegado a Pitch…pudo haber llegado a prácticamente cualquier otra parte. Incluso a oídos de su amo.  
La vida se le estaba yendo entre las manos.   
Un escalofrío surgió de alguna parte cercana a su estómago y se esparció por los lados de su cuerpo. Subió por sus costillas. Le durmió los brazos.  
-Quiero ver a Aster-, pidió en voz realmente baja, pero Toothiana negó con la cabeza.  
-No. No lo puedes ver. Te matará si te ve. No te acercarás a él nunca más.  
-¡Quiero verlo!- pidió una vez más, casi rogando, y de golpe cayó en su cabeza el entendimiento de lo que realmente había sucedido este día.   
Estaba de regreso después de tres meses lejos. Estaba de regreso luego de haber pasado tres meses en un burdel luchando porque nadie le pusiera una mano encima.  
Estaba de regreso luego de tres meses de lágrimas, de heridas, de una vida peor, mucho peor de lo que puede esperar un esclavo. De tratar de mantener su cuerpo intacto solo para que su amo pudiera ser el primero en tocarlo.  
Pero ¿cómo podía él comprobar que nadie le había puesto una mano encima mientras no había estado con su amo? Simplemente no era algo que le fuera posible hacer.   
Pensó en explicarle a Toothiana lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y porqué había terminado como lo había hecho. Pero también estaba Jamie. No estaba seguro de que hablar fuera la mejor opción. Si Toothiana no le había dicho nada al respecto quería decir que su joven amigo no había tampoco mencionado lo ocurrido, y si no lo había hecho, Jack quería pensar que se debía a que aún se encontraba en peligro como para arriesgarse así.   
Toothiana lo había sujetado con firmeza de las manos.  
-A partir de hoy volverás a formar parte de los esclavos. Harás las tareas que se te habían asignado hasta ahora, a menos que los líderes decidan otra cosa-, Jack se quedó callado, sin decir nada, y Toothiana lo tomó como su oportunidad de continuar hablando-; Jack, recuerda que debes ser muy cuidadoso con ellos. No tengo idea de qué vayan a hacer ahora que regresaste. Ya antes te tomaron aversión por algún motivo… prométeme que no harás nada que te ponga en más peligro del que ya estás.  
Por toda contestación, y en contra totalmente de dar una muestra de buen juicio, levantó la mirada hacia ella:  
-Quiero ver a Aster.  
Toothiana dio una respiración profunda y luego abrazó a Jack. Durante un buen rato, no lo soltó.  
.  
.  
.  
Comieron juntos en el comedor privado. Ella quería mantenerlo protegido y alejado un rato antes de reintegrarlo a la vida de la Casa.   
Jack comió hasta saciarse, pero el exceso de comida lo hizo sentir náuseas después de un rato. Cuando el malestar disminuyó, Tooth le advirtió que tenía que prepararse para lo peor.  
…  
La reintegración al cuerpo de esclavos fue discreta y se manejó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le fueron asignadas nuevas tareas en poco tiempo y él tuvo que asegurarse de recobrar fuerzas para poder hacerlas todas. La comida en su organismo no iba a hacer efecto tan rápido y estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que le había dado Pitch para hacerlo dormir antes aún estaba provocando estragos en su cuerpo.   
Fue regañado un par de veces en el transcurso de esa tarde, pero realmente no le importó. Su mente ahora estaba solamente enfocada en una cosa: quería ver a Aster. Quería ver a su amo. Quería estar en sus brazos y dormir a su lado. Quería decirle que todo había sido un error. Quería decirle que quería irse con él a donde él quisiera ir y sin importar si lo quería a su lado como pareja o esclavo.   
Para eso, primero tenía que verlo. Pero por algún motivo tenía la sospecha de que no se lo iban a permitir. Para empezar, Toothiana se lo había prohibido terminantemente.   
Pero Jack confiaba en que en algún momento lo iba a ver; tenía que trabajar en el comedor en alguna de las comidas, tenía que lavar los pasillos en algún momento en que él pasara, era cuestión de tiempo. Comprendiendo su naturaleza arrebatada, dudaba que el gladiador se mantuviera indiferente a él una vez que posara sus ojos otra vez en su imagen. Y entonces, cuando estuvieran frente a frente otra vez, estaba seguro de que podía predecir cada uno de los movimientos de su amo; lo tomaría de un brazo fuertemente, con la fuerza suficiente para sentirse entumecido, se acercaría a una distancia imposiblemente pequeña a su rostro, le preguntaría dónde había estado todo este tiempo, muy enojado por supuesto, lo acusaría de una y mil cosas y muy probablemente lo castigaría. Pero después de eso, lo aceptaría a su lado, lo abrazaría, lo besaría y lo haría sentir querido y protegido como siempre, y mientras tanto, Jack estaría en la permanente expectativa de recibir de pronto un golpe en pleno rostro o de ser tomado de una forma pasional y salvaje, cosa que aceptaría gustoso. Porque así era como él amaba. Así era como su amo le demostraba lo que sentía por él. Sus amenazas quedarían vacías porque jamás le haría daño de verdad, y si acaso llegaba a hacerlo, trataría de remediarlo lo mejor que pudiera.  
Este pensamiento le dio fuerzas a Jack para concluir sus labores del día sin perder la calma. No le molestó estar incomunicado prácticamente, si nadie le quería hablar estaba perfectamente bien porque él tampoco quería hablar con nadie. La única persona con quien deseaba hablar por el momento no se encontraba a su alcance, pero cuando pudiera verlo, todo volvería a ser como antes. Esa era su esperanza.  
.  
.  
.  
No estaba ya su cama en la habitación de esclavos, así que tuvo que conformarse con un espacio en un rincón, donde con unas sábanas y una almohada hizo una cama muy improvisada y esperó a quedarse dormido. Pero en la oscuridad, sintió un toque en su brazo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con un par de ojos cafés que lo miraban de cerca. Los ojos de su amigo Jamie.   
Se incorporó lentamente y trató de hablar, pero Jamie le cubrió la boca con las manos y le señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.   
Ambos se pusieron de pie cuidadosamente y caminaron a la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.  
Cuando se encontraron afuera, Jamie suspiró con alivio, y luego de un momento, miró a Jack.  
-Me alegro de que estés de regreso.   
Jack asintió. La incomodidad podía sentirse alrededor de ellos.  
-¿Tenías algo más qué decir?  
Jamie suspiró levemente, bajó la mirada y asintió.  
-Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.   
-No te preocupes, ya pasó.  
Jack iba a ponerse de pie y regresar a la habitación, pero Jamie lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo permanecer en donde estaba.  
-Espera un segundo. Por favor, no te vayas.  
Jack siguió esperando. Estaba seguro de que Jamie no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no iba a negar que se sentía herido de pensar que en todo este tiempo no hubiera hecho nada por tratar de ayudarlo. Decirle la verdad de lo ocurrido a Toothiana, por ejemplo, habría sido un buen comienzo. Pero Jamie no lo había hecho y él ahora se preguntaba por qué. A pesar de que creía en él, con todo el corazón, cada vez confiaba menos en su propia realidad. Sabía que los esclavos no lo querían. Sabía que no podía regresar con Aster al menos por el momento. Sabía que los gladiadores lo cazarían en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad.   
Y esto tocó fondo dentro de su mente cuando se dio cuenta de ello.  
-Quise decirle a Toothiana lo que pasó, te lo juro-, intentó explicarle, suplicante en su tono y en su expresión-, pero volvieron a amenazarme, Jack, y tenía mucho miedo. Es decir… yo no... yo no tengo a nadie…  
Entonces, la expresión de Jack se suavizó, y tomó a Jamie en sus brazos suavemente, tratando de consolarlo. Y esto era algo que él no había considerado antes, pero que era verdad; él había actuado con valor, si es que pudiera llamarlo así, porque había algo detrás de él; la sombra de su amo, protegiéndolo. Él había hecho lo necesario para protegerlo porque estaba seguro de que su amo lo protegería cuando él mismo estuviera en peligro- el que sus planes no hubieran salido como Jack había pensado era un asunto totalmente diferente. Jamie no podía hacer lo mismo, porque como la mayor parte de los esclavos en este lugar, no recibía la protección de un amo que lo quisiera a su lado, como era el caso de Jack.   
En cierto modo, Jack había saboreado sin darse cuenta un poco de esos beneficios y privilegios que tanto le habían dicho los otros esclavos cuando su amo lo había pedido para él, y cegado por esa seguridad, no se había detenido a pensar en que Jamie no podía simplemente hacer lo mismo.   
Bien podían matarlo, o deshacerse de él del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho con Jack. Él era testigo de todo lo ocurrido y nadie iba a defenderlo si querían hacerle daño. La única razón por la que seguía con vida, quizás, era porque los bastardos no querían tomarse la molestia de esconder su cuerpo lo suficientemente bien para no ser castigados.   
Esa era la parte que él no se había molestado en entender del todo. Sabía que Jamie podía meterse en problemas, pero siempre lo evaluaba desde su propia mirada. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la situación de su amigo era aún peor, si cabía decirlo así.  
-Me tienes a mí. Tienes a Tooth y a los demás esclavos- sonrió entonces, tratando de darle consuelo-, no estás solo. Al contrario.   
Jamie levantó la mirada hacia él, sin querer decir nada. Jack suspiró.  
-Y si te sientes solo no tengas miedo. Eres más fuerte y valiente de lo que crees-, le dirigió otra hermosa sonrisa, y de cualquier modo, el joven no parecía, en lo absoluto, convencido-, hey, no te sientas mal. Ya verás. Algún día veremos de lo que eres capaz.   
Jamie asintió, aun sin decidirse a mostrar mínimamente que estuviera conforme con lo dicho por él. Jack suspiró. No tenía una idea clara de lo que podían hacer ahora.  
-No te dejarán ver al amo Aster, Jack.  
Al oír mencionar a su amo, Jack le miró con más atención. El tono grave de Jamie le hizo sentir una alarma extraña, densa.   
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-Los escuché planear, Jack. Te pondrán a hacer cosas que no te dejen estar cerca de él. Pero lo que no sé es si es algo que pensaron los esclavos o Tooth...o incluso el amo Aster- Jack se quedó callado, y Jamie continuó hablando-, escuché el rumor de que cuando se supo que fuiste encontrado en el burdel enfureció y dijo que ya no te quería a su lado. Tooth decidió que no te dejaría verlo porque él está tan enojado contigo que intentaría matarte…  
-Jamie, ¿dónde escuchaste ese rumor?  
-Lo escuché justo antes de que entraras a la habitación hace un rato, cuando todos se preparaban para dormir.   
Jack se tocó el pecho con una mano, sintiendo el corazón latirle con tanta fuerza que le resultaba terrorífico. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero lo que acababa de decirle Jamie le sonó como a una sentencia.  
-N...no….no lo harán-, repuso tratando de fingir que se encontraba tranquilo-, no pienses en eso.  
-Pero…  
-Si lo que quieren es alejarme de él no podrán hacerlo- repitió, tratando de imprimirle a su voz una confianza que no tenía-, no lo permitiré y estoy seguro de que él querrá verme pase lo que pase. Aún si me odia, él no me ignorará. Me aceptará a su lado de nuevo, al menos para intentar matarme.  
Jamie lo observó con profunda tristeza, adolorido en el corazón de pensar que Jack realmente parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza. Lo había pensado antes, cuando recién lo conocía y se daba cuenta de que su actitud dependía ciegamente de lo que su amo quisiera para él. Ahora parecía que realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa, o querer otra cosa, que su amo   
A partir de ese momento la incomodidad fue tal que ninguno de los dos dijo nada ya, como si simplemente no hubiera nada que quedara entre los dos. Era doloroso pensar que estaban en un punto muerto. Él no tenía excusas-ni ánimo para intentar excusarse- y estaba casi seguro de que Jack no lo iba a escuchar.   
-Sólo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.  
Jack lo miró con atención por primera vez en estos minutos, y le pareció que lo veía por primera vez. Jamie había cambiado, muchísimo, en los últimos meses. Es natural esperar que las personas cambien, pero no tanto, o al menos eso supuso Jack.  
Regresaron al interior de la habitación y cada quien fue a su sitio a dormir. Jack llegó a la conclusión de que le esperaban días muy, muy pesados. Pero luego después de haber estado en lo que él podía considerar el infierno, no le quedaba demasiado de qué quejarse estando aquí.  
Jamie, mientras tanto, se dijo que quería estar para él todavía, aunque la situación en la que quedara su amistad no fuera del todo clara en este preciso momento.  
.  
.  
.  
No tuvieron que pasar muchos días para que Jack se diera cuenta de que realmente había subestimado la advertencia de Jamie desde un principio.  
Para empezar, el hecho de que ya hubieran pasado casi dos semanas y aún no hubiera podido ver a su amo ni hablar con él una sola vez, era bastante prueba de que sí, había subestimado la situación por completo.  
Todos los días había hecho el intento por involucrarse en las labores que le permitieron acercarse a los gladiadores, específicamente, por supuesto, a su amo. Estaba seguro de que si él lo veía una sola vez todo iba a arreglarse. Solo tenía que conseguir que posara sus ojos una vez sobre él para que todo se arreglara, estaba convencido y no habría poder humano en este o en otro mundo que lo sacara de esta determinación.   
Si pudiera colarse en su habitación una vez, si pudiera servirle la cena y lograr que mientras lo hacía levantara los ojos hacia él… si pudiera llevarle toallas limpias mientras se daba un baño, si pudiera ser quien lo atendiera en cualquier momento en que pidiera algún servicio especial de cualquiera de los diferentes lugares en donde se ocupaban los esclavos…  
Pero sus oportunidades eran escasas. Ya antes había notado que su amo no solía pedir servicios a menos que fuera algo realmente urgente. Prefería estar solo y no ser molestado.   
En muchas ocasiones prefería no comer al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros o prefería hacerlo en su habitación. No salía más que para lo esencial. Todo lo demás le parecía innecesario y molesto.  
Jack había sido detenido de ayudar en el comedor en ciertos días específicos y él estaba seguro de que esos días eran cuando su amo estaba ahí. En las pocas ocasiones en las que pedía un servicio a su habitación, Jack se ofrecía para ir, pero no se lo permitían, mandándolo a hacer otra cosa. Su castigo por desobedecer eran gritos y golpes. No era que les tuviera miedo por el dolor físico que pudieran provocarle, pero en ocasiones simplemente no tenía fuerzas para protestar.  
Le había costado trabajo darse cuenta, pero ahora sabía que comía muy poco, dormía pocas horas durante la noche y en lo único que realmente tenía cuidado era su aseo personal. Todo lo demás lo tenía desinteresado. Jamie había intentado hablar con él, pero Jack no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por responder a sus intentos, limitándose a contestarle con monosílabos y miradas que creía que lo decían todo. Después de todo, ¿de qué podía hablar si su mente solo estaba puesta en su amo? No creía que fuera a encontrar paz hasta que le hubiera dado cierre a esto.  
.  
.  
.  
Una noche salió de la habitación de esclavos por la madrugada, convencido de que podría ver a su amo antes de que éste partiera a su entrenamiento del día. Solo tenía que mantenerse escondido y esperar a que saliera de la habitación, alcanzarlo y hablarle. Cualquier regaño o castigo que pudiera ganarse por su osadía valía bien la pena por un instante de sentir que todo podía arreglarse.   
Se deslizó por los pasillos con un sigilo que a él mismo le sorprendió. Esperó escondido en las sombras, pegado a la pared junto a una columna, y se asomaba solamente para comprobar que no había nadie más que él en ese momento.   
Pensó en acercarse y tratar de abrir la puerta de la habitación, quizás si tenía suficiente suerte y estaba abierta podría… podría…  
Pero no. Su amo jamás dejaba abierta la puerta de noche. Era demasiado desconfiado para eso.   
Miró una ventana que había en el pasillo y comprobó que pronto amanecería. No faltaba mucho para que su amo saliera por esa puerta.  
De pronto, escuchó un ruido, y a este ruido se sumó en sus oídos el de su corazón latiendo desbocado. Respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró. Si tenía que enfrentarse a su amo con la lengua enredada y la sangre corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas no importaba, lo importante era que iba a verlo.  
Pronto la puerta de la habitación número seis se abrió, y lo que Jack vio ante sí no fue ciertamente lo que él esperaba. Una esclava salió de ahí con una bandeja de comida entre las manos y se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Jack se quedó inmóvil, y no hubo más movimiento.   
¿Aster había pedido comida de noche? Más aún, ¿quién pudo haber estado en la cocina a esa hora para atender su pedido? No había visto con claridad el rostro de la esclava así que no podía saberlo.  
Sus pies actuaron como si tuvieran vida propia en ese momento y lo acercaron a la puerta. Levantó su mano y tocó la cerradura. A su mente vino la imagen de lo ocurrido aquella noche, y se preguntó vagamente si las manchas de su sangre seguirían en el suelo.  
Intentó abrir. Pero la puerta había sido cerrada por dentro.  
Esperó. Siguió esperando.  
Todos los gladiadores fueron a su entrenamiento esa mañana excepto Aster, que nunca salió de su habitación. Jack no sabía qué pensar.  
Se preguntó si quizás su amo estaba enfermo y entonces recordó que había sido herido la última vez que lo había visto. Pero era estúpido pensar que aún hubiera resentido consecuencias de ello; ya habían pasado meses. Él mismo había sufrido una herida esa noche, herida que él se había provocado, y había tardado en sanar, pero solo le había dejado una pequeña cicatriz en la mano. Esa no podía ser la causa.  
Si estaba enfermo su amo, era de otra cosa.   
…  
Se enteró por casualidad que su amo tendría una pelea importante en un mes más. Desde que había derrotado a la Bestia se habían presentado pocos desafíos; poco a poco estaba dejando de convertirse en el retador para convertirse en el competidor a vencer. Habitualmente para los gladiadores esto significaba que venían muchas, decenas de peleas para defender su nuevo estatus, pero en su caso, éstas habían disminuido por la cercanía de un importante torneo que se presentaría en solo medio año más. Cualquiera que quisiera pelear contra él seguramente se estaba guardando para esa instancia especifica.   
Jack sabía que el ganador de un torneo así era acreedor a un gran premio.   
Otra situación que nadie parecía estar tomando en cuenta era que Aster bien podía negarse a participar. O incluso el amo de esta casa. No era algo obligatorio a menos que tuvieran una gran deuda con el reino y el mismo rey los obligara a competir, que no era el caso.  
Cada casa podía ingresar al torneo cuatro o seis competidores y participaban diez de las mejores -o más endeudadas- casas del reino. Esto hacía que la primera ronda de clasificación tuviera un total de entre cuarenta y sesenta participantes. Ya que cada ronda de eliminaciones se llevaba a cabo en una semana, el torneo podía durar aproximadamente dos meses.   
Jack no sabía si su amo iba a participar. Pero lo que sí sabía era que, si participaba, todos los ojos estarían puestos en él, lo cual lo pondría en mucho más peligro del que había estado antes. No podía dejarlo solo.  
…  
Por la noche le pareció escuchar risas y murmullos entre las esclavas, pero decidió no prestarles atención. No había dejado de dormir en el suelo y nadie se había preocupado por ayudarle a conseguir una mejor cama, pero así estaba bien para él.  
No fue hasta que escuchó el nombre de su amo en la voz de una de ellas que decidió poner atención.  
Al parecer ellas hablaban de las “experiencias” que habían tenido con unos y con otros gladiadores en el tiempo que llevaban aquí. La que había mencionado a Aster afirmaba que lo había atendido un par de veces, llevándole la comida o preparando su baño, pero que él nunca le había insistido para ir más allá, cosa que la mayoría de los gladiadores hacían. Ella no se hubiera negado si se lo hubiera pedido, aclaraba la chica con una risa pícara, y Jack se envolvió con la sábana y cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a poner más atención a aquellas palabras.   
-Últimamente cada vez que el amo Aster pide algo, las líderes mandan a Hagne. ¿Creen que él le haya tomado preferencia?  
Jack se puso alerta otra vez.  
-Sería raro. La última vez fue un chico, ¿al amo le gustan las chicas?  
-Quizás es por que Jack parece una chica.  
Las jóvenes rieron entre ellas sin malicia, pero Jack las odió. Buscó en su memoria quién de aquellas era Hagne, y al encontrarla en su mente, no pudo evitar hacer coincidir su imagen con la de la esclava que había salido de la habitación de su amo esa madrugada.  
Oh, no. Oh dioses, no.  
No podía ser. No podía ser que su amo lo hubiera sustituido así, tan rápido, con la primera esclava que se le había pasado por enfrente. Por favor no, por favor no, por favor no, por favor no…  
El único pensamiento que pudo calmar un poco la terrible tormenta de miedo que se había instalado en su corazón fue que las líderes estaban haciendo el esfuerzo por convencer a su amo de aceptar a esa chica, no por que él quisiera. Sí, eso debía ser, lo estaban forzando a tenerla a su lado, pero todo eso cambiaría cuando él pudiera ponerse en medio y decirle: “hola, aquí estoy, haz conmigo lo que quieras”.  
Apenas pensando en eso fue que pudo dormir.  
…  
Pasaron un par de días más en los que Jack se esforzó lo más que pudo en estar atento y encontrar a su amo en el momento en que la oportunidad se presentara, así le costara la vida. Todos sus intentos parecían ser conscientemente evitados por el resto de los esclavos, pero él estaba dispuesto a no darse por vencido con tanta facilidad.   
Por un lado, tenía miedo de que su amo fuera a reaccionar mal si lo veía. Tenía miedo de que si estaba enojado con él decidiera destruirlo. Podía hacerlo, y con muchísima facilidad. Pero ese miedo no era más grande que su deseo de verlo de frente, hablarle y conseguir que le escuchara. Si podía conseguir eso, todo lo demás habría valido completamente la pena.  
Antes jamás hubiera hecho esto. Si fuera el mismo esclavo que había llegado a esta casa meses antes, hubiera estado conforme con su vida de esclavo normal. Incluso hubiera estado conforme con la humillación a la que le sometían a veces, dejándole hacer las labores más pesadas y sucias, golpeándolo frente a todos los demás por cualquier pequeña equivocación que cometiera, siendo regañado e insultado hasta los límites de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. Pero ahora, después de haber probado en sus labios y en propia piel lo que era amar y entregarse a alguien, no iba a renunciar a ello tan fácilmente.  
Sabía que Jamie pensaba que estaba enfermo. Enfermo por añorar a su amo, enfermo por añorar el dolor y el miedo que le provocaba estar con él, enfermo por añorar la inseguridad de su cariño y la incertidumbre del futuro a su lado, pero lo que más añoraba él en realidad eran los momentos de amor que venían en recompensa por tanto mal que le provocaba. Quizás, sí, quizás Jack estaba enfermo, pero era mejor vivir la vida en pozos de llanto y cumbres llenas de amor que vivir en esta vida plana de dolor y humillación que era su vida de esclavo. En una tenía a Aster y en la otra no tenía nada. La elección era demasiado sencilla de tomar, a su parecer. No había demasiado qué pensar. Así que, si Jamie estaba preocupado por él de acuerdo, se lo agradecía en cierto modo, pero no por eso iba a detenerse. No por eso iba a dejar de amar a Aster.  
A veces trataba de recordar en qué momento había empezado a amarlo, pero no lo conseguía. Pero eso ya no importaba.  
.  
.  
.  
Esa noche ayudaba en la lavandería cuando una de las campanas sonó. Jack levantó la mirada y una de las líderes le dio cuatro toallas, dobladas una encima de la otra.  
-Llévalas al baño de la habitación seis.  
Jack sentía tan agresivamente el burbujeo en el pecho que no pensó que fuera extraño que después de días de impedir cualquier contacto con su amo una de las líderes le encomendara una tarea que le permitiera verlo.   
Sus piernas, presas ahora de un calor insoportable, se movieron por sí solas mientras él avanzaba por el pasillo sosteniendo las toallas firmemente, no queriendo que se le cayeran si eso retrasaría un segundo más el encuentro con su amo. Y aún si Aster no estaba dentro de la habitación, para él el solo hecho de encontrarse ahí, de respirar el mismo aire que él respiraba todos los días, de acercarse a su cama y percibir el aroma de su almohada…para él ya sería completamente diferente y maravilloso, le daría un nuevo golpe de energía a su vida, el empujón que necesitaba para querer más, para buscar un poco más de su amor de nuevo solo para él.  
Cuando llegó a la habitación la puerta estaba abierta, y se veía la luz por debajo. Se asomó lentamente, y fue por un segundo como volver a casa. Su cama seguía ahí. Sus cosas- o más bien, las cosas que su amo había comprado para él-, también continuaban en donde él las había visto por última vez.   
Como no estaba él a la vista, Jack supuso que ya se encontraba en el baño. ¿Podría atreverse a ir más allá? ¿Podría intentar acercarse y deslizar las manos sobre su piel húmeda? ¿Podría en ese mismo momento ofrecerse a él, aun a sabiendas de que sería regañado después por los demás esclavos? ¿Qué podía importar eso si iba a estar con su amo, y eso nada lo podría cambiar una vez que estuviera entre sus brazos, cuando sus labios estuvieran en los de él, cuando sus manos lo tocaran y se fundieran con su piel?  
Sentía cada cabello de su cuerpo en punta, sentía los brazos y las piernas hormigueándole y un calor indecible corriendo desde el centro de su cuerpo hacia las extremidades, la respiración difícil y la cabeza dándole vueltas.  
Abrió la puerta, y todos esos sentimientos se convirtieron en un frío repentino que lo dejó de pie donde estaba sin poderse mover en lo absoluto.  
Su amo estaba allí, en la bañera…pero no estaba solo. La esclava, Hagne, estaba ahí, de pie detrás de él, masajeando sus hombros como tiempo antes Jack lo había hecho. Ella parecía tan concentrada en lo que hacía, y Aster tenía los ojos cerrados, como perdido en cualquier tipo de sensación que le estuviera dando en este momento. El vestido que ella usaba estaba húmedo y se le pegaba a su cuerpo. Jack se sintió perturbado de percibir su piel y sus formas perfectas, pero sobre todo el hecho de que con toda naturalidad ella deslizara sus manos por los brazos de su amo, y él levantara las manos hasta sujetarla de las muñecas, guiándola hasta atraerla a un lado de la bañera como para poder verla de frente…como también había hecho con él.  
Cuando Aster abrió los ojos y la miró, Jack vio en ellos el mismo deseo que antes había pensado que era solo para él.   
Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.  
Aunque Jack se había jurado que se interpondría si algo así llegara a pasar, no se encontró con las fuerzas para hacerlo. Las toallas cayeron de sus manos y él salió del baño, salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo, preguntándose si era físicamente posible sentir el corazón rompiéndose dentro de su pecho porque era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.  
.  
.  
.  
Para cuando regresó a la lavandería, una expresión muerta se había plasmado en su rostro. Si lo que habían querido era hacerle daño, lo habían logrado, sí, pero no les daría la satisfacción de verlo llorar. Se había ido a lavar la cara. Y por si acaso, había buscado en la cocina un cuchillo y se había hecho un corte en el brazo, en un lugar donde supuso que no sería una herida grave, y por suerte no lo fue. Cuando le preguntaron qué le había pasado dijo que se había caído y se había lastimado con algo tirado en el suelo.   
Tomó un trozo de tela que encontró por ahí y lo amarró fuerte sobre su herida antes de comenzar a doblar ropa otra vez. Al menos ahora tenía una justificación para sus lágrimas.  
.  
.  
.  
Esa noche, cuando Hagne regresó a la habitación de esclavos, no se habló de otra cosa más que de la increíble velada que acababa de pasa con el amo Aster, y lo evidente que era que en cualquier momento la pediría para él, en vista que su ultima elección no había sido la más acertada.  
Hacía rato que Jack se había ido a acostar pretextando no tener hambre a la hora de la cena, y fingía haberse quedado dormido hacía un buen rato, pero lo cierto era que la fuerza de su llanto le había impedido encontrar la paz necesaria para dormir. Sabía que en la pequeña pausa en la plática las miradas se habían dirigido hacia él, pero no hizo movimiento alguno y continuó fingiendo que dormía.  
Cada vez que escuchaba la voz de la chica, era como una puñalada directa a su corazón.  
Pero la única vez que no contestó, fue la que más le dolió.  
-¿Y…ya lo hicieron…?- preguntó una de las esclavas con tono travieso, y le siguió a esto un silencio largo, que siguió con las risas encantadas de las demás.  
Este fue el único momento en que Jack se movió. Se hizo bolita sobre sí mismo y cerrando los ojos, hizo el esfuerzo por dormir, dormir, dormir.  
Pasó un buen rato hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.  
.  
.  
.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, el dolor en el corazón había disminuido. No era ya tan punzante como durante la noche; se sentía más bien como cuando los ancianos se quejan de una vieja herida que los aqueja de nuevo cuando les cala el frío. En esa mañana especialmente fría, Jack se sentía exactamente así.   
En su mente, en su alma, sin que él se diera cuenta, comenzaba a levantarse una muralla que lo protegía. Quizás fuera la mejor manera que encontró su cerebro de ayudarlo a mantenerse con vida después de que su corazón casi había dejado de funcionar la noche anterior.  
Comenzó a hacer mecánicamente sus labores del día, sin importarle realmente si hacía las cosas bien o si las hacía mal.  
Seguramente no estaba arruinándolo todo, a juzgar por el hecho de que nadie lo había regañado en todo el día. No comió, y por la noche no fue a dormir.  
En cambio, vagó por la casa, de aquí a allá, sin encontrar descanso, pero sin quererlo tampoco demasiado. Como un fantasma.  
Jugó en su mente con la posibilidad de arrojarse a un pozo como el que había en el patio y ahogarse, de trepar a la ventana más alta de la casa y lanzarse al vacío, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas para hacer ninguna de esas cosas.  
Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de una silueta en frente de él, y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos más hermosos y familiares para él, que le gritaban hogar y que lo llenaban de calor desde adentro. Conocía la sensación, pero no la estaba experimentando en este momento; más bien la trataba de emparejar con lo que sentía sin lograrlo. En cambio, solo sentía un vacío en el corazón que no le permitía pensar ni sentir otra cosa.  
-Jack… ¿Jack?  
Jack sintió el golpeteo en el corazón, tan fuerte, que lo asustó sentirlo de nuevo. Pero se dijo que no podía con esto un momento más.  
-No-, susurró. Él no era Jack. No al menos el mismo cuyo nombre salía de los labios de Aster en este momento.   
Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso sin esperar nada y sin impedir que las lágrimas se escurrieran de sus ojos libres como ríos. Despertó al día siguiente con la convicción de que el encuentro había sido un sueño.  
.  
.  
.  
No podía levantarse de la cama, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Lo tomaron de los brazos con agresividad, y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie. Alguien le arrancó la parte superior de la ropa, le dejaron caer un cubo de agua en la espalda y luego sintió la crueldad de un fuete abriéndole la piel, golpe tras golpe.  
Lo dejaron caer al suelo hecho una maraña de lágrimas y sangre, pero él no sollozó, ni gritó ni pidió piedad. Pasaron al menos dos horas más antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie luego de la golpiza, aun temblando de dolor.  
Las sensaciones, sin embargo, fueron disminuyendo conforme pasaba el día.  
.  
.  
.  
Esa noche se enfermó con un resfriado horrible, y sus heridas estaban sin tratar, le ardían y le dolían a partes iguales.   
Jamie se escurrió hacia él en secreto para ayudarle a curarse, ya tarde, cuando nadie se diera cuenta. Lo que el joven esclavo no comprendía era que a Jack había dejado de importarle si moría a consecuencia de todo esto. Se dejó curar, pero no contribuía a su mejora. Había pasado otro día sin comer.  
A Jamie le dolía el corazón solo de mirarlo. A estas alturas, a Jack ya no le dolía nada.  
.  
.  
.  
Un par de noches después, lamentablemente para él, no estaba muerto. Seguía escuchando los rumores de los otros esclavos, las risas, sus burlas, y otro comentario estúpido de las chicas diciendo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hagne comenzara a vivir en la habitación del amo Aster. Había podido soportarlo hasta ahora…ahora no más.  
Con lo último de sus fuerzas se incorporó, ante los ojos de sorpresa del resto de los esclavos, incluido Jamie.   
Se acercó a la chica, que lo veía casi con miedo, y se quedó de pie ante su cama.  
-Espero que lo disfrutes-, le arrojó las palabras con todo el odio que tenía en el corazón. Había una energía tan profunda, tan oscura, que quizás esto hubiera resultado humillante para él mismo, pero nadie se atrevió a reír, o siquiera a reaccionar. La chica no se movió. Jack se abrazó a sí mismo mientras salía de la habitación sin darse cuenta de que lo seguían.   
Cinco esclavos hombres lo tomaron de los brazos y de las piernas, lo amordazaron y lo llevaron al patio trasero de la casa. Lo desnudaron, el frío de la noche le caló en la piel cruelmente. Lo amarraron de brazos y piernas y mientras él forcejeaba, le lanzaron por turnos agua helada, un cubetazo y luego otro, casi la sentía helándose sobre su piel.  
Cuando terminaron, lo dejaron ahí afuera, desnudo, helado.  
Jack inclinó la frente sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos sin conseguir dejar de temblar, respirando bocanadas de aire frío, seguro de que había hielo sobre él, en todo su cuerpo, en cada parte de su piel.  
Llevaba días y días enteros buscando la forma más sencilla de acabar con su propia existencia. No esperaba que fuera algo tan doloroso a final de cuentas.  
Se sentía ahora en un estado tan deplorable, que no le importó más, y ahora sí, lloró libremente porque no le quedaba más. Gimió, sollozó, gritó, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Eran bastantes, a final de cuentas, pero no las suficientes para liberarlo.  
Si alguien le hubiera escuchado, se le abría helado el corazón tanto como ahora estaba helado su propio cuerpo.   
Continuará…


	9. Un pequeño momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie busca ayuda para Jack.

Jamie jamás había corrido a tanta velocidad en su vida. No había ido detrás de los otros esclavos y de Jack como había pensado en un principio, pues si la tomaban contra él no le sería de demasiada ayuda a su amigo. En cambio, buscó la habitación de Toothiana, pensando que ella sería la única que podría hacer algo por todo esto.  
Jamie tenía sus propios problemas. Se la pasaba los días deseando estar en cualquier otra parte, sirviendo en una Casa como la que estaba antes donde solo seguía las órdenes de una señora y trabajaba todo el día sin problemas ni preocupaciones de ninguna clase. Donde podía llevar una vida serena, dura, pero tranquila por lo demás. A veces aquí sentía que simplemente no podía respirar. A veces le daba miedo darse cuenta de que estaba siendo usado y manipulado hasta la médula sin él ser consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
Pero a lo que ya vivía se había sumado lo que vivía Jack. Verlo día a día destrozándose a sí mismo sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo era una situación que no podía soportar un segundo más. Le daba la impresión de que Jack prefería dejarse morir que cualquier otra cosa, y no lo culpaba, pero como su amigo, ¿cómo podía permitirlo sin siquiera meter las manos para ayudarlo?  
El corazón le dolía solo de pensar en ello.   
Le sorprendió encontrar en el pasillo a Sanderson. Cuando lo vio, éste le preguntó por señas qué era lo que hacía.  
-¡Necesito encontrar a la señora Toothiana!  
Para mayor dolor en su corazón, Sanderson le dijo que Toothiana llevaba varios días de viaje con North y que no iba a regresar sino hasta la mañana siguiente.  
Jamie retrocedió, comprendiendo porqué en los últimos días los esclavos habían actuado con tanta libertad sin que nadie les pusiera un alto y sin que hubiera consecuencias por todo lo que le habían hecho a Jack. Ella lo hubiera protegido. Ahora no estaba y por lo tanto Jack estaba vulnerable. Y esta era la última noche en que podían dañarlo sin tener consecuencias.  
Pero no. No estaba del todo solo. Jack tenía algo que ellos no.   
Antes de que Sanderson pudiera preguntarle si podía ayudar en algo, Jamie se dio la vuelta y volvió a correr.  
.  
.  
.  
Se detuvo ante la enorme y pesada puerta y aunque el miedo lo consumía, se atrevió a golpear con su puño una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas.   
La puerta no se abrió.  
Sintió el estómago haciéndosele nudo. Sabía que podían golpearlo, hacerle daño, pero sinceramente en este momento no le importó más.  
\- ¡Abra! ¡Abra por favor, escúcheme! ¡Jack está en problemas, si no lo ayuda ahora lo matarán! ¡Abra, por favor!  
Siguió sin haber respuesta alguna. Jamie siguió golpeando y golpeando la puerta y estaba seguro de que se había lastimado las manos, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.  
\- ¡Por favor, por favor haga algo! ¡Jack está aquí, no estoy mintiendo! ¡Perdóneme por no decírselo antes, por favor, ayúdelo, puede castigarme a mí después si quiere pero ayúdelo!   
La angustia crecía, sin poderla detener, en su corazón. Cada segundo que pasaba sin poder ayudar a Jack parecía un segundo de vida que le estaba robando a su pobre amigo. No sabía por qué tenía esta sensación tan abrumadora en el pecho, pero en este momento, llegaba a la conclusión de que si no hacía algo esta vez iban a terminar por matar a Jack. El día que lo azotaron había sido horrible, pero por alguna razón Jamie sabía que esta vez sería mucho, mucho peor.  
No dejó de gritar, golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a esto como una última esperanza. Hubiera podido pedirle ayuda a Sanderson, pero ¿Jack hubiera aceptado esa ayuda? No. Jack no necesitaba simplemente a cualquier persona a su lado en este momento, él necesitaba a la persona que había puesto a su mundo de cabeza, a la persona que había buscado todo este tiempo, a la persona con quien deliraba en sueños y en pesadillas.  
Jamie ya tenía suficiente de encontrar a Jack caminando como fantasma en los pasillos por las noches, tenía suficiente de tratar de defenderlo cuando los esclavos hablaban mal de él, suficiente, más que suficiente, de intentar rellenar un vacío que jamás podría si quiera comprender.   
Él no podía. No era quien podría hacerlo. La única persona que realmente podría hacerlo era la persona que estaba detrás de esta puerta, si quiera si pudiera, si se dignara a abrirle y escucharlo…  
-¡Abra la maldita puerta! ¡Abra!  
Y, como esclavo, esta era la ocasión en que Jamie había levantado más la voz que en cualquier otro momento de su corta vida.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack estaba en un punto donde no podía llorar más. Solo le quedaba temblar. No podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, aunque lo intentara. Miraba, o al menos trataba de mirar, y todo lo que había ante sus ojos era el humo que salía de sus labios cada vez que respiraba. Su nariz, sus pies y sus manos estaban helados, sobre todo sus dedos.   
Pensó en incorporarse y tratar de arrastrarse hacia algún lugar donde el frio disminuyera, pero tampoco había fuerzas en su cuerpo para hacer eso, siquiera para intentarlo.  
A estas alturas, él no sabía si quería continuar luchando. Cuando le parecía que no quedaban lágrimas en sus ojos para llorar, conseguía exprimir más. Cuando el cuerpo le dolía al límite y parecía que finalmente iba a darse por vencido y hacerse pedazos, resistía más.   
Pronto, abrió sus ojos, y todo lo que había a su alrededor era oscuridad. Todo lo que sentía a su alrededor era frio. Era como estar cayendo, cayendo infinitamente en un agujero que no tenía fondo. No había nada que ver, no había nada que lo protegiera del frío ni de la caída.  
Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas se quedaba lo suficiente ahí como para que pudiera reflexionar sobre ellas. ¿Si quiera valía la pena intentarlo? No había nada en ese momento que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de lo que estaba sucediendo con él. Su realidad disminuyó hasta los límites de su piel y todo lo que podía sentir en ella. Sentía que cualquier toque podría romperlo. Se sentía como si, al cerrar los ojos, no los pudiera abrir más.   
Pero siempre los abría. Pero el temblor de su interior no lo hacía migajas. Pero las lágrimas bajando por sus ojos no terminaban de congelarle el cuerpo.  
Repasó sus recuerdos ligeramente, sin reparar demasiado en ellos, como cuando uno pasa la yema de los dedos sobre la superficie del agua para romper un reflejo. Se dio cuenta pues no le costó demasiado trabajo, de que no tenía realmente recuerdos felices, al menos no tan cercanos a él. ¿Qué tan feliz puede ser la vida de un esclavo? Salvo pequeños segundos en que la inocencia rompía con todo lo demás. El aroma cálido del pan recién horneado en una cocina, meter las manos en agua caliente al lavar en un día frío, escuchar una melodía que se colaba por una ventana….  
Mientras Jack yacía en el suelo duro, congelándose, recordó que siempre le había agradado el frío, pero en este momento, no. Recordaba encontrar de pronto pequeños tesoros; una flor particularmente bonita, una piedra de colores con un patrón interesante, una luciérnaga brillando en la noche.  
Pero esta noche no había flores ni piedras ni mucho menos luciérnagas. El pecho le pesaba, el cuerpo le dolía. ¿Su alma? ¿Era posible que el alma estuviera convirtiéndose en piedra?  
Jack intentó enfocar la mirada y vio a unos metros de él la puerta de la Casa.   
Luego cerró los ojos.  
.  
.  
.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes?  
-¡No podía hacerlo! ¡Me amenazaron con lastimar a Jack!  
-¡Igual lo iban a hacer! ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso?  
-¡Claro que lo pensé! ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted en mi lugar?  
Él ya no contestó. Jamie corrió a su lado hasta que salieron de la Casa.   
Jack estaba ahí, en donde los esclavos lo habían dejado; a la intemperie, en esa noche helada e inclemente. Jamie sintió que su cara se entumía solo al entrar en contacto con el aire gélido, pero al ver que su amigo se encontraba en un charco de agua que parecía estarse congelando poco a poco, el frío le caló hasta los huesos. Retrocedió, pero él no lo hizo. En cambio, se acercó a Jack. Lo tocó. Lo llamó, pero Jack no se movió ni hizo ningún sonido ni seña de estar consciente.   
Jamie retrocedió otro paso.  
-Hay que llevarlo dentro-, lo tomó en sus brazos tan delicadamente que Jamie por un momento se sintió confundido acerca de cómo su apariencia se contrarrestaba con su actitud. Parecía un hombre capaz de todo, hasta de matar, tanto que daba miedo. Pero por otro lado, su toque parecía tan etéreo, que daba la impresión de que se transformaba en otra persona-, ¡Adelántate a mi habitación y pon agua caliente en la bañera! ¡Corre!  
Jamie se dio la vuelta y corrió con todas las fuerzas que había dentro de su cuerpo. No le tomó demasiado llegar a la habitación, y cuando él entró con Jack en brazos, la bañera ya estaba llenándose de agua caliente.   
-¡Rápido!  
Lo sumergieron poco a poco en el agua, permitiendo que su cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando al cambio de temperatura. Su piel de por sí pálida lucía una blancura de muerte. Sus labios habitualmente sonrosados lucían grises y agrietados. Si tan solo sus ojos se abrieran y le dieran algo de brillo a la habitación en este momento, ambos se darían por bien servidos, pero eso no ocurrió, y no pareció que fuera a ocurrir pronto.  
Solo hasta que su piel comenzó a enrojecerse, quizás por el calor, y sus labios recobraron color, Jamie suspiró aliviado.   
Pero no así el gladiador.  
Jamie lo había visto poco desde que Jack regresó. Más bien, siendo mucho más exactos, desde que Jack desapareció cuatro meses atrás el gladiador dejó casi por completo de participar de la vida de la casa. Solo se le veía en muy contadas ocasiones en la cena y por los pasillos, sobre todo cuando tenía que ir a entrenar. Pero nada más.  
Ahora que Jamie podía verlo con atención, veía un hombre que le parecía extraño, como si nunca lo hubiera visto.   
El gladiador estaba de pie, inclinado hacia la bañera, mirando su interior con anhelo y lejanía, como alguien que observa algo hermoso pero insalvable. Lucía cansado, adolorido y enfermo, su cara lucía demacrada como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Parecía derrotado. Jamie no tenía duda alguna de que el amo Aster se había encontrado hasta ahora como Jack.   
De pronto, el silencio se hizo pesado alrededor de ambos.   
-Por favor, vete. Yo cuidaré de él.  
Jamie volteó a ver al amo Aster, como esperando que le confirmara lo que acababa de decir. Aster ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, en ningún momento. Solo miraba al interior de la bañera y ponía su mano en el agua, como esperando sentir a través de ella a Jack.  
-De acuerdo. Si necesita algo por favor llámeme. Avíseme cuando se ponga bien, por favor.  
El amo no volteó a verlo, no le habló ni dio indicios de haberlo escuchado. Pero cuando Jamie iba a irse, su voz lo detuvo.  
-Gracias por devolvérmelo.   
Jamie no contestó nada, salió del baño y luego de la habitación. Tenía la sensación de algo pesado en el pehco, algo que no lograba entender ni resolver.  
.  
.  
.  
Aster tomó a Jack en sus brazos y lo sacó del agua cuando ésta perdió su calor. Lo envolvió en una toalla y procuró secar bien su piel y su cabello para que no sintiera frío alguno.   
Lo llevó a su cama y se metió en las sábanas con él en sus brazos. Acercó sus labios a su frente y besó su piel, sintiendo que se levantaba de sus hombros un peso que llevaba días y días cargando.  
Una parte de él no podía creerlo. Una parte de él creía que estaba borracho, que estaba delirando la presencia de Jack como había pasado hacía un par de noches cuando creyó verlo a mitad del pasillo. En ese momento no había sentido alivio sino un profundo dolor. Ahora mismo, al tenerlo en sus brazos, en sus labios, no podía sino pensar en cuánto le había dolido que estuviera lejos, y en lo mucho que el contacto de su piel parecía cerrar heridas invisibles en su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Jack había estado a punto de congelarse, pero parecía que habían llegado a tiempo porque ahora lo sentía tibio, vivo entre sus brazos y contra su pecho. Su respiración era cálida, rítmica, y su aliento, más bien frío, chocaba contra su mejilla. Pero aun así, él lo sentía vivo, y eso era lo que importaba. Cuántas noches se había sentido con los brazos vacíos…cuánto silencio había soportado, cuán grande se le hacía esta habitación sin su suave presencia, sin su voz, sin sus besos, sin su cuerpo enrollado contra el suyo, sin sus piernas escondidas entre las suyas, sin sus manos presionadas a su espalda y sus labios descansando húmedos y calientes contra su cuello.   
Él jamás hubiera imaginado una situación como esta, en la que se volviera tan dependiente, tan necesitado de la presencia y el contacto de una sola persona. Pero Jack había logrado meterse, casi por la fuerza, por cada uno de sus poros, colarse hasta el interior de sus huesos y vivir en su sangre. Lo había necesitado como respirar, como comer. Lo había necesitado de tal forma que cada vez que recibía una noticia negativa sobre su búsqueda solo quería salir corriendo y buscar él mismo hasta los confines del mundo. Lo único que lo detenía era la certeza de que si esperaba lo suficiente Jack terminaría regresando a sus brazos. Él no pertenecía en ninguna otra parte. Cualquier otro lugar era un destino antinatural para él; Jack solo podía estar con él, no solo, ni con nadie más que no fuera él.  
A partir de hoy, y si Jack se recuperaba, Aster encontraría el modo de que a su pequeño no le faltara nada, ni la más mínima cosa que permitiera hacerlo feliz, el más mínimo deseo, el más ridículo capricho. Lo trataría como al ser más grande, como a un dios si era necesario, para que Jack estuviera complacido con él y jamás dejara su lado. Se esforzaría en hacerlo sentir su amor, se esforzaría en que todos los días hubiera una sonrisa en su rostro, en que jamás se fuera a dormir con un miedo o una preocupación en el pecho.  
Claro que tenía preguntas sobre su desaparición; claro que quería saber dónde había estado y porqué, pero eso no importaba, nada importaba más ahora que el hecho de que Jack estaba durmiendo en sus brazos y que su corazón parecía sincronizarse con el de él, suave, rítmico, hermoso.  
Pronto, sintió lo más maravilloso que creía que le podía ocurrir en ese instante; los brazos de Jack comenzaron a rodearlo, devolviéndole el abrazo. Él no había perdido pista de su rostro, y ahora lo veía moverse suavemente, recuperando la consciencia. Sus ojos se apretaban suavemente antes de que sus labios se contorsionaran en una mueca de dolor.   
Aster miró rojo.  
Bastardos. Cuánto daño le habían hecho a Jack en su ausencia.  
-As…Aster…- pronunció sin despertar, y Aster sintió que el pecho se le inflaba inyectado de amor puro al escuchar a esta bella criatura pronunciar su nombre en el sueño.  
-Aquí estoy…aquí estoy Jack, mi pequeño, estoy contigo-, le dijo, abrazándolo fuerte, esperando poder calmarlo. Jack emitió un sollozo tenue, y Aster solo atinó a besar su rostro, diciéndole una y mil veces que estaba a su lado y no lo iba a dejar. Jack se abrazó a él, queriendo beberse su calor, queriendo meterse en su piel para hacer que lo cubriera, que se integraran sus cuerpos, que nada pudiera deshacer de nuevo su unión.   
….  
La voz le llegaba de tan lejos, pero Jack se aferraba a ella como a una última salvación.   
Sin Aster, se hubiera dejado morir. Pero ahora se aferraba a la vida.  
…  
-Shhh….-el gladiador se mecía lentamente sin dejar de acunar el pequeño tesoro que tenía en brazos. Lo quiso besar, pero no pudo. No pudo si quiera intentarlo. Tenía miedo de despertarlo y que al abrir los ojos algo saliera mal. Jack era un precioso ángel y él solo era un mortal, un mortal que era demasiado codicioso, demasiado iluso, lo suficiente para creer en serio que este ángel lo amaba tanto como él.   
…  
Pero ahora que la tranquilidad se le había vuelto a presentar, dejando su cuerpo sintiéndose tibio y protegido, Jack no sintió necesidad de luchar más, y se entregó al sueño y al mecer que sentía que no tenía idea de dónde había salido.  
Sentía el movimiento como flotando en olas. Jack solo había estado una vez en el mar, hacía tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba, pero jamás había olvidado esta sensación de calma, de inmovilidad, de ingravidez. Y era justo lo que sentía ahora. Sentía el fresco del agua acunándolo, y el calor del sol besando su piel. Era todo lo que deseaba.  
….  
Aster comprendió que no podía dejar a Jack dormir cuando vio que palidecía otra vez, que sus labios volvían a tornarse grises, y que la respiración se le hacía cada vez más lenta, más pausada y más inexistente dentro del cuerpo.   
Entonces, tocó su rostro, y casi entra en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que perdía temperatura una vez más.   
-Jack…Jack, despierta por favor, no te quedes dormido.   
Jack no le respondió, y en su rostro había tal sensación de calma que por un momento asustó a Aster por completo. Respiraba de una manera que apenas se percibía, y el pulso, el pulso que se decidió a buscarle en la muñeca y en el cuello apenas y producía un leve golpeteo que no llegaba a más.  
-Jack, pequeño, despierta, te necesito…  
Y le frotó el cuerpo con las manos, vigorosamente, para devolverle calor. La fricción comenzó a hacer efecto, y ante los bruscos movimientos Jack se quejó y Aster no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.   
…  
¿Quién perturbaba su calma? ¿Quién lo sacaba del descanso?  
Pero parecía que lo llamaban. Tan acostumbrado estaba a seguir reglas y a hacer las cosas que se le pedían, siempre, que no tenía la intención de desatender a la voz que le pedía que regresara, que despertara.   
Y cuando la voz se internó bien en su mente, y Jack pudo ponerle tono, rostro y cuerpo, comprendió que no podía ignorar el llamado.   
…  
-¿A…Aster?  
El gladiador comenzó a reír y abrazó a Jack con más fuerza. Aún no abría los ojos, pero había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre.  
-Sí, soy yo Jackie, estoy aquí contigo. Abre los ojos, pequeño, abre los ojos y mírame….  
El rostro de Jack se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, pero poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y finalmente abrió los ojos. Y lo miró; apenas un poco, pero el brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules era suficiente para iluminarle a Aster la vida completa solo con esa pequeña y breve mirada.  
Jack se quejó de un dolor que Aster no supo identificar, aún no había revisado todo su cuerpo, pero sabía que debía estar lastimado, y sin duda despertar lo hacía rememorar el dolor y las heridas. No quería traerle de nuevo ese dolor, pero no podía dejarlo dormido, no si eso significaba que lo iba a perder.  
Y Jack abrió los ojos un poco más, como reconociendo su rostro, y lo sintió casi como un contacto físico; los ojos de Jack acariciando su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y su barbilla; los ojos de Jack acariciando sus labios, los ojos de Jack besando a los suyos largamente, como siempre debía ser, como jamás debía dejar de ser.  
-Aster…-volvió a pronunciar Jack, suave, incierto, seguro de que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad. Pero era verdad. ¿Qué necesitaba hacer Aster para convencerlo de ello?  
Aquí estaban los dos y las olas se deshacían sobre sus cuerpos como si estuvieran en el mar. En honor a la verdad, lo estaban; deslizándose entre el agua, compartiendo el calor, pequeños e inciertos en una inmensidad calmada pero peligrosa. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre su situación actual y estar a la deriva en el océano? Aster pensaba sinceramente que no había diferencia alguna.  
Jack aproximó su rostro al de él. Sus largas pestañas cosquillearon sus mejillas mientras sus ojos continuaban besándose.  
-Jack...no cierres los ojos.  
Como si quisiera hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que Aster le estaba pidiendo, Jack parpadeó una y otra vez, pero el gladiador casi quiso reír, de tan encantador que era a sus ojos este pequeño ángel.  
Agonía. Agonía era todo lo que había conocido su corazón desde que dejó de estar con él y ahora que lo tenía de regreso no sabía qué sentir. Solo atinó a inclinarse a su rostro y besarlo; besarlo mientras Jack abría los labios para recibirlo, mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban con cada vez más fuerza, mientras estaba seguro de que su pequeño ángel respondía y mientras más respondiera, más alivio había para su corazón porque ahora estaba seguro de que estaba con vida y estaba con él y no dejaría de estar.   
Cuando el contacto de su piel se sintió breve e incompleto, se sacó las piezas de ropa que lo cubrían, una por una, y Jack aceptó con un suspiro de alivio el toque de su cuerpo caliente con el de él; su temperatura subió un poco más y Aster se sintió conmovido de pensar que esto lo había provocado solamente él.  
Jack lo observó con un brillo en los ojos, tan suave, pero tan fuerte… le dio la impresión de que confiaba en él.  
…  
Jack cerró los ojos, abrió los labios y aceptó el beso mientras su amo se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo. Abrió las piernas y las acarició contra las de él; le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y depositó sus manos en su piel hirviente. Le hacía falta. Le hacía tanta falta.  
No le importaba con quién hubiera estado su amo antes mientras en este momento estuviera con él. No le importaba la posibilidad siempre presente de que al día siguiente lo alejara de él y no quisiera saber más de su existencia. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque Jack había hecho lo posible porque este momento fuera solo de él; porque él había defendido hasta las últimas consecuencias su cuerpo para que la única persona que pudiera tocarlo y poseerlo fuera él.   
Y Jack estaba listo para lo que su amo pidiera; hacía mucho que se había hecho a la idea de que era de él. Su cuerpo le pedía ese toque, le pedía ese contacto con su amo, la única persona a quien quería ver y a quien quería sentir.  
Sus manos sobre su piel…sus ojos que no se despegaban de él…   
¿Qué más podía pedir Jack? Eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Era lo único que su cuerpo necesitaba. Y era lo único que su mente podía procesar en ese momento; quería a su amo, lo quería y lo quería ya, en ese preciso momento.  
Le acarició el rostro, con una de sus manos frías, y la otra la deslizó por su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen. Cuántas veces había deseado acariciar este cuerpo en total libertad. Cuántas veces había soñado y fantaseado que su amo estaba ahí a su disposición, que podía tocar su cuerpo, su piel, cada parte de él sin recibir ningún castigo por ello.  
Y le pareció perfecto; su piel, con algunas cicatrices, sus músculos marcados, sus venas, el calor de su carne en contacto con la suya. Hervía, hervía contra él, y Jack no tenía otra cosa qué pedir más que pronto esto se consumara y pudieran estar juntos por completo.  
Se sujetó de su cuello, diciendo con sus acciones las palabras que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Su amo se inclinó hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto, acariciándose suavemente. Jack abrió los labios y le permitió la entrada a su boca. No era que no lo hubiera permitido antes, pero sentirlo entrar en su cuerpo así era algo que él simplemente no era capaz de explicar, de comprender que pudiera pasarle a él precisamente. Un beso que acababa con todos sus miedos y sus dudas…un beso que le llenaba el alma y el corazón.  
…  
Aster terminó el beso cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack temblaba. Sus ojos cansados lo miraron.  
-Tengo mucho frío…- suspiró el joven esclavo, y en respuesta, su amo lo abrazó fuerte queriendo darle todo su calor.  
Ahora que lo tenía ahí, para él, indefenso y dispuesto a entregarse, no podía hacer nada más. De pronto sintió dolor al pensar en todas las razones por las cuales su pequeño no había estado a su lado todo este tiempo… ¿qué le había hecho para que decidiera escapar? Y si no había escapado, ¿qué había sucedido en realidad?  
Pero no podía pedirle explicaciones. En este momento, su deseo de él- su deseo por su cuerpo, por sus labios, por sus ojos, era demasiado grande como para perder el tiempo con preguntas cuyas respuestas no estaba seguro de querer escuchar.  
Por momentos se sentía terriblemente aterrorizado de lo mucho que sentía…un fuerte…odio, casi podía llamarle a lo que sentía en ese momento por su esclavo. Sí, porque lo hacía sentir totalmente perdido, porque…porque lo estaba haciendo dudar. Porque el miedo, la inseguridad que sentía para otros y creyó que ya no sentía con él había vuelto, y con fuerza.  
Su corazón se sentía desbocado, asustado y confundido. Deseaba tanto, maldita sea, tanto, poder absorber dentro de él el dolor que sentía su pequeño esclavo y hacer que no sintiera más. Pero por otro lado, la idea de ser traicionado, de sentirse lastimado por él era un miedo que se aferraba a su piel y no lo dejaba en paz.  
Pero ¿cómo podía dudar aún de este ángel que habitaba en sus brazos, aunque fuera por esta noche? Si era cautivo de él, de su cuerpo, de su amor… quería ser cautivo para siempre.  
Y se entregó. Aster hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, y entregó cada fibra de su ser a Jack.  
-Aquí estoy. No te dejaré más.  
Y Jack sonrió suavemente, aunque aún parecía alejado de la realidad, y asintió, diciéndole con su mirada que lo escuchaba y que creía en lo que él le decía.  
Aster acarició los costados de su cuerpo. Jack comenzó a reír cuando esto le causó cosquillas. Aster deslizó sus labios por su cuello ligeramente, y dejó que él lo tocara también. Jack comenzó a besarlo, hambriento de él, de su cuerpo y de todo lo que podía alcanzar con sus manos, con sus labios. Parecía que se estuviera muriendo de hambre, que se estuviera muriendo de él. Y Aster así se sentía también.   
En ese momento, sinceramente no le importó más que Jack estuviera en sus cinco sentidos o no. Alguna vez le dijo que después de todo él podía tomarlo como quisiera, y esta noche tenía planeado cumplir.  
Jack había llegado a un punto donde no podía dejar de temblar, pero él intentó suavizar su miedo y su frío con besos y caricias en toda su piel. Cuando poco a poco el temblor fue disminuyendo, y ahora solo quedó una pequeña nube de vapor saliendo de los labios de Jack cuando Aster volvió a ver sus ojos y a verificar si seguía despierto, si seguía con él.  
Jack lo miraba con algo en los ojos que Aster no supo cómo identificar. Pero creía que en sus propios ojos también estaba ese algo.  
Se sentía cierta extrañeza en el ambiente. Las sábanas se les sentían pequeñas, él sabía que su cuerpo era muy pesado para el de Jack, respirar estaba siendo difícil y el sudor que salía de sus pieles se sentía demasiado frío.   
De pronto, los dos se encontraron sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber qué decir, qué tocar ni qué besar. Jack suspiró, levantó suavemente su mano y la deslizó por la mejilla de Aster. Aster se inclinó hacia él, frotándose contra esa suave mano, y volvió a unirse con él en un beso.   
Jack tomó su mano. La sujetó firmemente con la suya antes de elevarla a su rostro. Sin dejar de ver a Aster a los ojos, la besó, comenzando por el dorso, y siguiendo con cada uno de sus dedos, desde el meñique hasta el pulgar. El último lo metió ligeramente entre sus labios, mordió un poco y succionó y Aster tuvo que resistirse para no arruinarlo todo con una acción salvaje y brusca que alejara a Jack de él para siempre.   
Jack siguió, besando su brazo, desde la muñeca, subiendo ligeramente con besos hasta su hombro. De su hombro a su cuello y de su cuello a su barbilla, y finalmente a sus labios.   
Aster lo miró, sorprendido, cuando se separó de su cara con una pequeña sonrisa luego de un beso casto y breve sobre sus labios cerrados. Jack le sonrió aún más amplia y brillantemente y Aster creyó comprender.  
Aster tomó su mano, e hizo exactamente lo que Jack había hecho con él. Mientras avanzaba por su brazo con besos, Jack suspiraba de una manera apenas perceptible. Hizo lo posible por hacerlo a su gusto. Cuidó de él. Repartió su amor en sus besos. Cuando al fin besó sus labios, Jack rio, abrió los ojos y lo miró una vez más.  
Habían hecho cosas similares antes. Jack siempre le había parecido temeroso y cohibido cuando se trataba de acercarse a él de una forma tan íntima, pero hoy era distinto. Hoy, Jack se mostraba abierto y desinhibido. Parecía que algo había cambiado en él. Como si algo repentinamente hubiera dejado una huella en su mente.  
Aster no quería dejar pasar esta ocasión. Si esta era la noche en la que iba a tener a Jack sin problemas, sin miedos y sin dudas, lo iba a tener.  
Continuó besando su pecho. Jack se quedó quieto, expectante. Ninguno de los dos hizo ruido alguno.   
Le pareció ver heridas en su camino, y moretones también. Si algo odiaba era que el cuerpo de Jack tuviera esas marcas. Para eso estaba él. Él era quien podía tener heridas y cicatrices, no Jack. Jack tenía que tener su piel pura y suave, las únicas marcas que podía tener eran de mordidas que él le diera, combinadas con besos y caricias.  
La erección de su esclavo era demasiado notoria para ignorarla así que la tomó entre sus labios con gusto, y se llenó de satisfacción al escuchar a Jack apenas emitir un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Levantó su mirada hacia él, solo para ver que Jack permanecía viendo hacia el techo, con los labios abiertos y los puños bien cerrados sobre las sábanas.   
Comenzó a mover su cabeza para dejar el miembro salir y entrar de su boca, cada vez con más fuerza, alternando succiones con el movimiento. Jack doblaba las piernas hacia él, apresando su cintura entre ellas, como queriéndolo mantener ahí. Tenía los dedos de los pies enroscados sobre sí mismos y no podía soltar las sábanas. Comenzaba a jadear suavemente, de una manera tímida y tenue, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amo lo escuchara y se sintiera satisfecho con lo que se le ofrecía.  
Pasó varios minutos así, pero no quería que su esclavo alcanzara la cima sin él, así que cada vez que le parecía que Jack iba a terminar, dejaba un momento sus atenciones y en cambio dejaba que el miembro descansara quieto dentro de su boca. Solo tenía una idea en la cabeza en ese momento, y esa era hacer que Jack olvidara todo el dolor y todo el miedo que había vivido hasta el momento, y en cambio, darle todo lo que le pudiera para hacerlo feliz, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes.  
Mientras esperaba, mordió suavemente el interior de sus muslos, y le hizo cosquillas sin querer, pero la risa de Jack era casi un afrodisiaco, pues solo le hacía querer más. Siguió explorando con su lengua y con su boca, hasta encontrar la entrada de su pequeño. Haciendo algo que nunca había hecho, comenzó a besarlo, a cubrirlo con su saliva, a prepararlo poco a poco. Hundió su lengua en él, lentamente, y Jack gimió y se aferró todavía más a las sábanas, pues esto era algo que no esperaba en lo más mínimo. Aster sonrió para sí mismo, diciéndose que quería todavía más de él, así que continuó moviendo su lengua, presionándola contra los músculos cerrados y mordiendo suavemente aquí y allá. Cuando finalmente entró en él, aunque era una sensación extraña, no pudo reprimir el placer que sintió inyectarse en su propio miembro cuando Jack emitió un gemido que le erizó la piel. Era la más hermosa sinfonía y él quería más, y más, y más de él.  
No tuvo más cuidado, al diablo esperar. Continuó acariciándolo con su lengua mientras levantaba su mano hacia su miembro para masajearlo de arriba a abajo, poniendo especial cuidado en su cabeza, mientras no dejaba por ningún motivo de estimular su entrada. Jack parecía estar siendo arrastrado por un huracán; su cabello desordenado, sus ojos no tenían centro, se aferraba a la cama como si se aferrara a la vida y no dejaba de jadear en ningún momento. Sus sollozos aumentaron poco a poco de intensidad hasta que Aster no pudo más, tomó su erección dentro de su boca otra vez y succionó con fuerza hasta que prácticamente lo obligó a correrse, y no le importó recibirlo dentro de su boca, de hecho lo disfrutó. Disfrutó cada momento de él. Amó su cuerpo. Amó cada parte de él.   
Cuando regresó a ver su rostro, a colocarse sobre él una vez más, Jack seguía respirando trabajosamente. Sus ojos apenas se abrieron un poco, parpadeó varias veces y luego elevó un poco su rostro, pidiéndole un beso. Aster lo besó. Jack se abrazó a su cuello. Mientras se abrazaban y se besaban, Jack no dejó de recorrerle los brazos y la espalda con sus pequeñas manos. Se sentía increíblemente sobrepasado por este sentimiento; no era normal, no era natural para él. Era demasiado para él; era un cuerpo grande, era mucho más de lo que él sentía que podía tener, más de lo que merecía, más de lo que podía contener entre sus brazos, más de lo que podía soportar dentro de su corazón.  
Se separaron un momento. Se miraron a los ojos. Jack cerró los ojos y movió su rostro a un lado.  
-¿Jack?  
Jack negó con la cabeza. Se sentía dormido. Se sentía en un sueño. Apenas podía hablar.  
-Tengo…miedo.  
Aster se inclinó un poco hacia él. Le besó la mejilla antes de volver a besar sus labios.   
-Está bien. Podemos esperar.  
Jack asintió. Aster se acostó a su lado, y se acomodó a sus espaldas, poco a poco. Presionó su pecho contra la espalda fría del pequeño. Lo abrazó. Enredó sus manos con las de él, y besó su hombro suavemente. Le rodeó las piernas con sus propias piernas y cerró los ojos. La frescura de su piel era deliciosa contra la suya. Y aunque la pasión le quemaba en el pecho, Aster quería que Jack estuviera bien, que fuera feliz en sus brazos, que lo amara.   
-Aster…  
El susurro de Jack hubiera sido imposible de escuchar sino fuera porque la habitación estaba en total quietud. Aster lo apretó aún más entre sus brazos, queriéndole decir que lo escuchaba. Jack se presionó contra él y ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, como queriendo voltear a verlo.   
-P…puedes intentarlo…despacio. No….no tenemos que esperar.   
Aster se incorporó a medias, sorprendido. Lo miró. Jack tenía la mitad del rostro escondido entre contra la almohada, y aunque parecía inseguro, el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas le dio la impresión de que estaba esperando algo de él. Lo que fuera.  
No quiso que hubiera lugar para ninguna duda en ese momento.  
-Está bien. Avísame… si sientes que te lastimo.  
Desenredó una de las manos que sujetaban ahora las de Jack, y sintió ambas manos de su pequeño acunando la que había dejado ahí. Sus dedos bajaron lentamente acariciando sus costillas y luego su espalda.  
Pacientemente, fue metiendo sus dedos en él, uno por uno, dejando que se adaptara. Comenzó a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera de él y decidió que no haría el siguiente paso hasta que Jack pareciera lo suficientemente cómodo, hasta que se relajara alrededor de sus dedos, hasta que tuviera la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo mejor posible con él.  
Cuando los sonidos de dolor e incomodidad de Jack parecieron cambiar a ser sonidos placenteros, Aster sacó sus dedos de él, lo más delicadamente que pudo para no lastimarlo. Luego, tomó su miembro y lo alineó con la entrada de su joven esclavo para comenzar a presionar su cadera hacia él. Sintió las manos de Jack presionar la suya mientras lo hacía, hasta que finalmente desistió un momento, pues no quería que algo saliera mal. Volvió a besar su hombro, y luego deslizó sus labios por su cuello y detrás de su oreja, hasta poder susurrar en su oído que se relajara, y que le dijera cuando debía detenerse. Jack asintió apenas, apretando los ojos.   
Aster volvió a presionar. Su miembro comenzó a entrar en él y sintió que Jack se tensaba aún más. Volvió a decirle que se calmara, que no iba a hacerle daño. Jack se relajó más y él entró un poco más.   
Si Jack hubiera tenido que describir el momento, las palabras se le habrían acabado y no hubiera podido explicar todo lo que hubiera querido. Todo a su alrededor se veía rojo, pero no un rojo enfurecido, sino un rojo cálido, lleno de pasión, apaciguado por la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Frío? No más. No en los brazos de su amo que ahora estaba alrededor de él y dentro de él.   
Cuando consiguió entrar en su cuerpo por completo, Jack dejó salir un suspiro que había contenido todo este tiempo, y cerró los ojos, escondiéndose aún más contra la almohada y dejando aún más piel a disposición de su amo para besar y acariciar. La presión que sentía en su cuerpo era extremadamente incómoda, pero poco a poco se sentía más soportable. Jack apretó sus músculos. Aster gruñó contra su oído.   
-…¿estás bien…Jack?  
-Sí…sí… qué…quédate así por favor….  
Aster asintió, recargando su mejilla contra su cabeza. Su cabello suave, con un aroma tan dulce…era delicioso. Jack volteó su cabeza, y Aster se movió lo suficiente para besarlo. No era demasiado fácil en esa posición, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía maravilloso tenerlo así, en sus brazos, tan indefenso, tan entregado a él. Parecía un modo seguro de tenerlo…un modo seguro de que él se sintiera bien.   
-…gracias, pequeño…-, suspiró contra su oído, y Jack volteó un poco, abriendo sus labios apenas, emitiendo un sonido que no llegó a ser pregunta, pero él de todas maneras entendió-, por volver a mi lado. Por dejarme tenerte.  
Jack emitió una pequeña risa, que aunque sincera y pura, a Aster le sonó más bien triste, como deseando disculparse por algo.  
-Nunca quise…irme…  
Aster presionó sus labios contra su cuello y suspiró. Sintió la mano de Jack cerrarse un poco contra la de él. Esperó hasta que sintió que no lo presionaba tan fuerte para empezar a moverse.  
Jack sintió el movimiento y al principio le dolió como no pensó que algo podía llegar a dolerle, sobre todo porque nunca en la vida se imaginó que llegaría estar en la situación donde se acostara con un hombre. Pero aquí estaba, con Aster, y todo a su alrededor, parecía cálido, blanco y puro. Sí, por favor, que siguiera moviéndose contra él, que siguiera besando su piel, que siguiera diciéndole cosas al oído, porque en ese momento Jack le creía todo lo que le decía, creía que sus caricias, que sus besos, que su cuerpo contra el de él era sincero.   
Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se concentró en lo que sentía, en los besos en su cuello y en el costado de su rostro, en las manos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo; acariciando sus muslos, su cadera, su abdomen, su pecho… pasando por sus pezones, cruzándose sobre sus hombros, aferrándolo más fuerte todavía contra el pecho de su amo.   
Aster retiró su cadera y la dejó regresar dando una embestida fuerte dentro de él. Jack dejó salir un grito que hubiera sido mucho más fuerte si hubiera tenido fuerza para tanto. El placer que sentía ahora era agónico, no muy diferente a las olas que había sentido antes que lo mecían; con la diferencia era que las olas ahora se sentían dentro de él, de su cuerpo, de su pecho y su estómago, más específicamente, y no tan frías como el mar, más bien calientes, hirvientes.  
Poco a poco, Aster comenzó a moverse, de manera que él estaba de espaldas sobre la cama y Jack encima de él, también de espaldas. Aún lo tenía bien abrazado del pecho. Aún estaba dentro de él sin salir un centímetro. Jack dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el hombro de su amo. En respuesta a la cercanía de sus labios, Aster lo besó una vez más. Presionó su cadera contra él y Jack gimió suavemente.   
Por un momento, Aster miró al techo y deseó que hubiera un espejo ahí, solo para poder ver el cuerpo de Jack encima del suyo, ver si podía apreciarse cómo estaba dentro de él ahora, ver su piel enrojecida. Quizás podría ser, aun si ahora mismo no.  
Ahora mismo, se conformaba con sentirlo y pensar que podía absorber su dolor y convertirlo en placer. Era lo más que podía hacer por él ahora y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas dentro de él y Jack se sujetó de sus brazos, que no habían dejado de rodearlo. Pronto, estaba pidiendo más. Y más y más.   
Aster intentó hacerle saber que era lo que más quería y deseaba en este mundo, intentó que comprendiera que sin él se había sentido deshecho, pero no estaba seguro de que sus palabras estuvieran siendo efectivas porque no tenía una idea demasiado clara de lo que estaba diciendo. Jack parecía complacido de todas formas, a juzgar por la suave risa que salía de sus labios solo para ser sustituida por un gemido.   
Aster dejó viajar su mano por el abdomen de su pequeño esclavo hasta sujetar su erección y comenzó a masajearla al ritmo en que lo embestía.  
-Te quiero…conmigo…-susurró a su oído sin apenas darse cuenta, y Jack apretó los ojos y asintió-, no volverás a irte, ¿verdad?  
-No, no lo haré…-suspiró en respuesta, entregándose al éxtasis-…nunca lo hare…  
Aster se dejó ir, embistiéndolo con abandono, mientras Jack gemía, gemía suavemente y casi lloraba, dejando que su cuerpo se entregara, que su cuerpo aceptara a su amo. Lo sintió golpeando los lugares más deliciosos en su interior. Lo sintió rodeándolo con todo su cuerpo prácticamente, lo sintió dejando su piel llena de marcas. Lo sintió. Era todo lo que podía decir. Sentirlo, era lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle en ese momento.   
El amor le golpeó en el pecho una y otra vez mientras él lo acariciaba, mientras continuaba dentro de él. Jack sentía el corazón de Aster en su espalda.   
Por un momento le llegó la imagen de sus pieles fundiéndose, de los dos instalados de forma permanente en un perfecto nido lleno de luz y de calor, donde no tenían otra cosa que hacer ni de qué preocuparse sino uno de la existencia del otro y de hacer el amor, de estar juntos en la eternidad. Quizás fue en ese momento, no podía asegurarlo, en que todo su cuerpo pareció explotar en mil luces, junto con el de él. Aster repitió su nombre contra su oído, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se amaban. Eso fue lo que Jack pensó en ese momento. Aster lo amaba tanto como él.  
Las embestidas fueron fuertes, cada vez más, y lo único que Jack pudo hacer entonces fue sujetarse de las manos de Aster y llevarlas a sus labios, y besarlas y mantenerlas contra sus labios mientras llenaba su interior con un último golpe, un último gemido en su oído, un último ruego de su nombre y su semilla esparciéndose en su interior. Jack se corrió con fuerza y de pronto todo fue blanco; todo fue luz.  
.  
.  
.  
Ahora las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, difíciles, rompiéndose sobre sí mismas mientras no dejaban de estar rodeados por la luz y la paz que los llenaba a ambos en ese instante.   
Jack comenzó a temblar, pero ya no de frío; de una emoción más bien, completamente insoportable que le llenó el cuerpo. Aster salió despacio de él y lo hizo darse la vuelta para poder abrazarlo y besarlo con mayor facilidad. Ahora solo queráis cuidarlo; quería quererlo, quería adorarlo como él se lo merecía y no dejar de estar a su lado en ningún momento. No dejar de amarlo.  
Permanecer ahí, yaciendo en los brazos del otro en silencio, solo interrumpiendo la paz para besarse, para encontrarse una y otra vez en la oscuridad y entregarse por completo a lo que ambos sentían. No estaban seguros de que fuera lo mismo, pero quizás lo era. Quizás en ambos era amor. Quizás en ambos era deseo, un deseo demasiado aplazado, demasiado dejado de lado por ambos y que al fin había encontrado la salida.   
Jack estaba demasiado exhausto para hablar, pero si hubiera podido hacerlo le hubiera dicho a su dueño que lo amaba, y que no estaba en sus planes volverse a ir porque aquí era donde quería- donde debía estar. Aún si le hacía daño. Aún si el sufrimiento terminaba por arrancarle la piel del cuerpo.  
Al sentir a Jack demasiado quieto, Aster se alarmó, muchísimo. Pero cuando intentó incorporarse para intentar verlo mejor, Jack emitió un sonido de queja, sujetándose con fuerza a él, como pidiéndole que no se moviera, así que Aster tuvo que permanecer quieto. Entonces su alarma disminuyó y se dio cuenta de que Jack solo estaba demasiado cansado, así que decidió dejarlo dormir. Solo eso necesitaba.   
Él se quedaría despierto cuidándolo y a cualquier signo de alarma se pondría en guardia rápido para ayudarle.   
Finalmente, la noche siguió su curso, y Aster pudo llegar a un momento donde lo único que Jack parecía necesitar era descansar.  
.  
.  
.  
Lo siguiente que Jack sintió fue como Aster se deslizaba; fuera de él, fuera de sus brazos, fuera de la cama y finalmente fuera de la habitación. Y así, estando solo entre la oscuridad, el calor, pero sobre todo, en la seguridad de la habitación a la que hacía tanto ya que había ansiado regresar, cerró los ojos, envuelto en su nido de sábanas, y después de todo lo que acababa de vivir, se entregó al sueño.  
.  
.  
.   
-Jack…- la voz, aunque dulce y hermosa, lo sacaba de su sueño de una forma más que molesta. Pero entendía por qué.   
Le costó abrir los ojos, y cuando los abrió, no podría negar que se sintió confundido por lo que encontró ante ellos. Tooth lo miraba con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro que por un momento lo hizo sentir alarmado, pero ella negó con la cabeza y le puso la mano sobre el pecho antes de que pudiera incorporarse.   
-Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Bueno, al menos hasta donde yo sé.  
Jack la miró con un gesto interrogante. Tooth suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa de noche. Tomó un plato de comida que había allí y se dio la vuelta para dárselo a Jack. Él aceptó la comida, pero no dejó de mirarla.  
-Aster me pidió que viniera y te trajera de comer, pero fue muy específico en que no quiere que salgas de aquí ni que ningún esclavo entre o sepa que tú estás aquí.  
Jack no supo qué decir ni qué pensar al respecto. Toothiana solo se le quedó viendo.  
Jack intentó comer, pero no pudo introducir la comida a su boca cuando lo intentó.   
-¿Estás preocupada por mí?- preguntó, y Toothiana asintió suavemente sin despegar su mirada de él.  
-Claro que lo estoy. No tengo idea de qué pensar en este momento sobre Aster y la forma en que se está comportando.  
Jack no dijo nada, en lugar de eso, hizo otro intento infructuoso por comer algo, pero tuvo que bajar el tenedor que tenía en la mano porque el solo aroma de la comida le estaba produciendo náuseas. No se lo dijo a Tooth. Decidió que tenía que comer algo quisiera o no, no le quedaba opción si quería mejorar un poco.  
-Jack, si quieres escapar ahora ten por seguro que North y yo no nos opondremos-, explicó ella, tomándole el brazo, y Jack levantó su mirada abruptamente sin creer en lo que acababa de escuchar-, es más, haré lo posible por cubrirte y ver que no te pase nada malo, solo tienes que pedirlo ahora.  
Jack negó con la cabeza repetidas ocasiones, hasta que Tooth se desesperó alzó la voz.  
-¿Qué no entiendes? Si no haces esto sufrirás más daños de los que ya has vivido. Tu amo no podrá protegerte por siempre. Aster podría dañarte él mismo si tiene la oportunidad, los esclavos no te aceptan, los gladiadores no lo aceptan a él ¿no entiendes el peligro en el que estás?  
-Yo quiero estar con Aster-, le dijo entonces Jack, de una manera tan firme, tan terminante, que Tooth lo soltó, como asustada por su respuesta.  
Jack ahora se esforzó todo lo que pudo y consiguió engullir un bocado de su comida. Cuando pudo pasarlo, y ambos parecían calmados lo suficiente, miró a Tooth.  
-¿Porqué es tan importante...que nos acepten?- preguntó, como si no supiera exactamente cómo formular la pregunta. Tooth cruzó los brazos.  
-Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasa con un esclavo rechazado por los demás. Lo has vivido por tí mismo- Jack asintió, sin dejar de observarla, pero ella no volteó hacia él en ningún momento-, con los gladiadores es algo similar. Y Aster jamás hizo mucho por llevarse bien con sus compañeros.  
-Yo tampoco-, repuso Jack, como quitándole importancia. Tooth presionó los labios.  
-No te lo tomes a la ligera, Jack. No tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que te hubieras evitado si te hubieras esforzado en que…  
-¿En qué? ¿En que esos bastardos me consideraran uno más de ellos?-, le interrumpió repentinamente, exaltado por lo indignante que aquella idea era para él-, ¿En que me tuvieran como un héroe solo por aceptar los beneficios de tener un amo como Aster? ¿Qué esperaban de mí exactamente, que les consiguiera oro, joyas, o que los liberaran? No entiendo y me niego a entender. Me niego a pertenecer a un grupo de seres tan...tan…  
Toothiana lo miraba, ahora con tristeza. Jack hizo lo posible por calmarse.  
-Puedo imaginarme...que para ti y North fue fácil. Tú eres hermosa e inteligente. Él es fuerte y paternal. Puedo ver porqué los quieren. Pero, ¿yo? No creo que nadie me haya querido realmente, nunca, para serte sincero.  
De ser posible, la expresión de Tooth fue todavía más triste.  
-Y no me sorprendería saber que con Aster sucede algo parecido.  
Toothiana no lo confirmó, pero tampoco negó nada. Jaack se dio por bien servido.  
-Al menos, ¿pasaste una buena noche?  
Jack sonrió para sí mismo antes de bajar la mirada ligeramente.  
Habia pasado una noche horrible. Se había sentido humillado y lastimado.  
Pero había terminado en brazos de su amo y eso debía ser la recompensa por todo lo que había pasado con él hasta ahora. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero no solo por las golpizas que había recibido o por el frio que había pasado sino por el desastre natural que parecía ser el cuerpo de su amo sobre el de él, arrasando con todo. En pocos segundos rememoró todo; las caricias, los besos, las mordidas, las palabras sin sentido, los sollozos, los gemidos, los gritos. Escuchó la voz de su amo en sus oídos otra vez, susurrando pequeñas nadas que se colaban en su ser; se anidaban en sus pulmones y salían de sus propios labios convertidos en palabras de amor. Recordó como entraba y salía de él con poder desmedido. Recordó todas las veces que tocó el punto exacto en su interior para hacerlo sentir que la vida se le escapaba por los poros mientras lo hacía suyo, y recordó el momento exacto en que tuvo que rendirse a su poder porque sencillamente no podía más.  
Su cuerpo, no podía más.  
-La mejor de mi vida.  
No le importó realmente que seguramente Tooth se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonrojado al límite. Es más, pensaba que era aún mejor que se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba sintiendo. Para que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos que este era él; que estaba enamorado, y que nada lo podría cambiar, ni siquiera si todos pensaban que esto estaba mal.  
Si pensaba...que todo estaba mal…  
Toothiana pareció rendirse.  
-Está bien, Jack. Yo no puedo obligarte a que renuncies a lo que quieres. Pero por favor escúchame cuando te diga algo. No olvides lo que te he advertido todo este tiempo, Jack….temo por ti. No quiero que te pase nada.  
Jack suspiró y bajó la mirada. Y quizás porque quería convencerse de ello más que convencer a Toothiana, susurró para él mismo:  
-Estaré bien. No me va a pasar nada.  
Y Toothiana lamentó profundamente su terquedad llena de inocencia, su corazón dulce y fuerte, sus ganas de vivir y ser feliz. ¿Quién podría culparlo por querer algo tan simple como ser feliz? Ciertamente ella no. Ella no, porque en su momento, ella también retó hasta lo más impensable con tal de tener la oportunidad de ser feliz.  
Pero sabía que podía doler. Y Jack tenía razón en algo, y eso no lo iba a negar; Jack y Aster, efectivamente, lo tenían mucho más difícil que ella y North, sobre todo porque en estos pocos años las leyes que regulaban a los gladiadores y a sus esclavos habían cambiado y se habían vuelto más estrictas. Sabía que Aster podría pedir su liberación en cualquier momento si l élo quería, pero no estaba segura de dónde dejaba eso a Jack. Pagar por su libertad ya no era tan sencillo como cuando ella era esclava.  
Y aún si no fuera algo tan complicado como ella pensaba, no estaba segura de que fuera el deseo de Aster llevar a Jack consigo. Si eso era lo que Jack quería, entonces era probable que su deseo no se cumpliera en una realidad.  
-Traje sábanas limpias, para que las cambies. Vendré más tarde a traerte algo de comer y me llevaré las sábanas sucias-, Jack asintió-, date un baño y vístete muy bien. Apuesto a que Aster querrá verte bien cuando regrese.  
-¿Crees que eso quiere? ¿Que yo esté bien?- Tooth asintió suavemente, como si no estuviera segura de que contestar fuera buena idea-, ¿entonces por qué crees que él querría hacerme daño?  
Toothiana no contestó, pero lo miró con la misma tristeza de antes, como si ella supiera algo que Jack no. Y ese algo parecía ser profundo, desgarrador. Jack no estaba seguro de querer entender en ese momento lo que pasaba por la mente de su ama.   
Toothiana salió de la habitación y lo dejó solo finalmente.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack se levantó de la cama trabajosamente, pero el movimiento, supuso, lo ayudaría a superar el dolor en el cuerpo. Aún sentía humedad y calor, a pesar del clima frio que había afuera.  
Se dio un baño con agua caliente y se puso las mejores ropas que encontró en el baúl, que estaba tan ordenado como él lo había dejado cuando se fue. No tenía ánimos como otras veces para esmerarse en su apariencia, pero los suficientes para mirarse al espejo y darse cuenta de que sus labios agrietados no lucían lo suficientemente bien como para decir que se veía saludable en lo más mínimo. Se puso un bálsamo y esperó que surtiera un buen efecto, en realidad no estaba seguro de ello pero nada perdía con probar.  
.  
.  
.  
Más tarde, Toothiana regresó con un plato de comida para él. Se sentaron y comieron juntos; al principio en un silencio tenso, pero finalmente algo cambió lo que había en el corazón de ambos. O eso pareció.  
-Y.... no me contaste mucho de lo de anoche-, Jack volteó a verla, aun con comida dentro de su boca-, solo que había sido… ¿cómo lo dijiste? La mejor de tu vida.  
Jack se sintió sonrojar, pero se dio cuenta de que la intención de Tooth era buena así que hizo el intento por sonreír. Luego de probar un bocado más, ella siguió hablando:  
-Los esclavos parecían alarmados esta mañana al no encontrarte en donde te dejaron. Creen que te robaron o que conseguiste escapar. De cualquier modo, creí que te gustaría saber que les di un pequeño escarmiento y los amenacé con disminuir sus raciones de alimento por medio año si no te traían de regreso a donde quiera que estuvieras. Sin duda deben estar lamentando mucho lo de anoche.  
Jack volvió a sonreír. No era que le complaciera sabe que los esclavos verían disminuidas sus comidas, lo que lo complacía era saber que su comportamiento iba a tener consecuencias.   
-Gracias.  
-No tienes que agradecer. Cuando Jamie me explicó lo que había pasado me enojé mucho. Lo bueno es que ahora estás bien- Jack asintió, mirando su plato y obligándose a comer un poco más. La sensación de náusea e inestabilidad que había sentido en días anteriores no había mejorado mucho que digamos, es más, estaba casi seguro de que se había agravado, pero quizás esto era porque estaba realmente enfermo y ya no por su angustia y su deseo incumplido de estar a lado de su amo.   
Jack sabía que si quería mejorar tenía que comer algo, aunque le costara trabajo, así que eso hizo.   
-Entonces, ¿me darás más detalles o no? - Jack levantó la mirada hacia ella, como si no terminara de comprender. Toothiana sonrió-, de lo que sea que tú y Aster hicieron anoche. No es por nada, pero hace rato parecía que no habías terminado de recuperarte, debió ser increíble.  
Jack sintió de nuevo su cara enrojeciéndose al máximo. Podía sentir el calor, era ridículo lo mucho que esto lo afectaba, pero de acuerdo, tenía sentido, no era cosa de todos los días hablar de algo así con Toothiana.... o con nadie para ese efecto.  
Uno pensaría que estaría más que acostumbrado a esto luego de haber pasado tres meses metido en un burdel, pero-  
Jack decidió dejar esa línea de pensamiento un momento, pues le resultaba dolorosa, mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar.   
-Pues fue…agradable…- dijo, sin saber cómo formular algo que sonara bien pero que no develara mucho de su vida íntima con su amo. La mujer lo miraba expectante-, él fue muy…amable. Muy tierno.  
Toothiana sonrió. Jack sintió la necesidad de seguir hablando.  
-Yo nunca había sentido como si alguien… como si alguien me quisiera. Eso fue increíble.  
Ahora la mujer cambió su expresión a una que era más bien de tristeza.  
-Jack…  
-No fue nada malo. Yo… me sentí muy bien.   
Toothiana sonrió.  
-Me alegro por ti. Pero sigo creyendo que tienes que tener cuidado, pero si crees que puedes manejarlo, yo no tengo anda qué decir ni qué reclamar al respecto-. Jack asintió-. Jack…cuando un esclavo se escapa o se pierde, en las casas de gladiadores, el gladiador pierde su propiedad. Esta mañana, antes de irse, Aster pagó por ti otra vez. Eso quiere decir que pase lo que pase, puedes volver a estar en esta habitación sin problemas.  
Jack sintió que la sangre se le helaba. No supo qué decir sobre la información que acababa de recibir, pero supuso que un silencio tranquilo era su mejor opción, aunque por dentro tuviera el corazón y la razón hechos un caos.  
Toothiana no dijo más. Se puso de pie y recogió en una mano la bolsa con las sábanas sucias y en la otra la bandeja de platos en los que acababan de comer, con la maestría de quien esta acostumbrada a hacer trabajos difíciles y convertirlos en asuntos prácticos, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle a Jack que su amo debía llegar antes de la cena.  
.  
.  
.

Jack se dijo a sí mismo en las horas que pasaron que no debía torturarse por cosas que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran como él las estaba pensando. Pero no lo podía evitar, es decir, ¿quién le aseguraba que lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido realmente como las recordaba? Bien podría haber sido todo mucho menos romántico de lo que su mente le hacía pensar, quizás Aster jamás había pronunciado palabras bellas a su oído, quizás lo habría violado si él se hubiera negado rotundamente a hacer algo con él en ese momento. Jack no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia estar seguro de lo contrario.  
Y más aún, estaba el hecho de que su amo lo había comprado de nuevo. ¿Era siquiera algo por lo que pudiera sentirse feliz? ¿Qué pasaría si su amo solo lo quería tener cerca para poder torturarlo luego de todo lo que había ocurrido? ¿Qué tal si estaba furioso con él y comenzaba a hacerle daño solo por vengarse?   
Lo que más le dolió a Jack en ese momento fue pensar que realmente no sentía conocer lo suficiente a Aster como para tener respuesta a sus interminables preguntas. No parecía tener la suficiente información sobre la persona que más amaba en este mundo como para poder decir “no, él no lo haría”. Eso era aún más doloroso que la idea de que Aster lo lastimara a propósito.  
Porque tenía que ser sincero con sigo mismo. Jack quería a su amo a pesar de cualquier cosa. Quería estar con él; quería que lo amara y que lo lastimara si eso era lo que Aster quería.  
Jack había estado caminando de aquí a allá en su habitación, intranquilo y sin encontrar algo que disminuyera su inquietud. Finalmente, un rato después, exhausto y adolorido, se dejó caer en su cama- su cama, la que había dejado hacía tantas noches por estar en la cama de su amo y que jamás se sintió del todo familiar para él. De todos modos, era una superficie horizontal lo suficientemente tibia y cómoda para dormir todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en otra cosa.  
.  
.  
.  
Sintió movimiento, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado. Pero identificó los brazos de su amo alrededor de él y todo fue paz. Sintió el aroma fresco de su piel, seguro acababa de salir de su baño, y luego recordó con horror que se había quedado dormido sin haber preparado el agua caliente y abrió los ojos y se movió de una forma tan brusca que casi hace que él lo soltara. Aún sosteniéndolo en brazos, intentando por todos los medios no dejarlo caer, Aster lo miró con sorpresa.  
Los labios de Jack se abrían y se cerraban, sin saber si decir algo o callarse completamente.  
Aster suspiró y se inclinó hacia su rostro, besando su sien mientras terminaba el camino hacia su cama y lo depositaba en ella, acostándose a su lado.  
Jack sentía su pecho enloquecido, y aunque trató de relajarse en los brazos de Aster, no parecía conseguir calmarse. Algo tan simple como eso le estaba costando tanto trabajo que casi le era vergonzoso.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Jack asintió de una manera tan lenta y breve que para cualquier otra persona hubiera sido imposible darse cuenta, pero para Aster no. Él estaba tan al pendiente de todo lo que ocurriera con Jack que cualquier cosa que pasara en él sería suficiente para llamar su atención. Jack cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza contra el hombro de su amo.  
De pronto lo asaltó el recuerdo, darse cuenta de que estaba yaciendo en los brazos del hombre al que se había entregado apenas la noche anterior. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel de arriba a abajo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse un poco más en sus brazos, cerrar los ojos y esperar a lo que fuera a decirle a continuación.  
-Jack…¿qué hacías en esa cama?- preguntó, y su voz era tan suave hacia él que Jack sintió que los huesos se la hacían agua-. Sabes que puedes estar en la mía siempre que quieras. Yo lo prefiero así.  
Jack dudó un momento.  
-Me quedé dormido. Yo...no pensé que pudiera estar en esta cama sin usted.   
Aster emitió una pequeña sonrisa, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios.  
Jack presionó las manos contra su pecho y recibió el beso con el cuerpo estremeciéndose en pequeñas explosiones. Luego, Aster se separo de él y deslizó su nariz dulcemente por el costado de su rostro.   
-Esta habitación es tan tuya como mía, pequeño. Puedes tomar y usar lo que quieras de ella, eso ya deberías saberlo.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Te dijo Tooth que volví a pagar por tí? Eres mío otra vez. Me daba pánico pensar que cayeras en manos de alguien más.  
Por toda contestación, Jack se incorporó ligeramente, y apenas entonces se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, movido por el miedo y la incomodidad de darse cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien.   
Aster pareció sorprendido por esta reacción, porque se incorporó junto con él y le devolvió la mirada, interrogante.  
-Pensé que iba a pedir a... a la esclava.  
-¿Cuál esclava?  
-Hagne.  
Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como si estuvieran hablando dos idiomas completamente distintos y les fuera imposible responder uno al otro.  
Aster negó con la cabeza.  
-No sé de qué hablas.  
Jack no se esforzó en que su tono fuera acusador. No tenía caso. Solo dijo lo que iba a decir como si fuera un hecho al que él estaba resignado.  
-La mandaban con usted siempre que solicitaba algo. Una noche entré al baño a dejar toallas y...los vi.  
Aster parecía sorprendido de escuchar esto. Jack no dejó de hablar.  
-Ella...ella pasó la noche con usted. No tuve que quedarme para saberlo…- unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, pero Jack los presionó con sus manos, fuerte, llevándose la humedad y disminuyendo (apenas un poco) sus ganas de llorar.  
-Jack, yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí, ¿crees que no hubiera aclarado la situación en ese momento? Toothiana apenas me dijo esta mañana que te encontraron hace casi un mes, si hubiera estado consciente de que tú estabas aquí jamás habría dejado a esa niña tonta entrar en mi habitación…  
-¡Si solo lo admite será más fácil para los dos, no quiero escuchar que lo siga negando!  
-Pues vas a tener que escucharme negarlo- repuso Aster, interrumpiéndolo, tomándolo de las manos para que dejara de hablar-. Yo no pedí que la mandaran a ella. Los esclavos estaban haciendo lo posible por hacer que la aceptara. Nunca pasé la noche con ella. La vez que intentó meterse en la bañera conmigo la eché, y si les dijo que pasó la noche conmigo entonces mintió.  
Jack negó con la cabeza, negándose a creerle.  
-Usted… la miraba como si…  
-No fue nada. No pasó nada entre nosotros.  
-¡No le creo!  
Jack abrió los ojos, y ante él vio el rostro sorprendido, e incluso algo molesto, de su amo.  
-¡Pues vas a tener que creerme porque no hay otra respuesta que pueda darte!- replicó, levantando la voz de un modo que Jack pocas veces le había escuchado, presionando sus manos tan fuerte que Jack se quejó de manera audible por el dolor. Él lo ignoró-, ¡Además, ya te lo dije, yo no sabía que habías regresado! ¡De haberlo sabido te hubiera traído aquí antes que a cualquier esclava! ¡Deberías estar agradecido porque no te he castigado por tu desaparición, pero quiero que sepas que si yo quisiera ahora mismo podría matarte y nada me lo impediría!  
Jack lucía horrorizado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Aster lo miró, igualmente horrorizado.  
Jack se intentó soltar de su agarre, pero Aster continuó sujetándolo con fuerza, aunque esta cambió a ser una fuerza delicada, suave.  
-Jack, Jack escúchame, por favor.  
Jack volvió a negar con la cabeza y su corazón roto podía leerse en sus ojos.   
-Lo lamento, lo lamento, jamás querría hacerte daño, yo…-lo abrazó con fuerza, intentó calmar sus lágrimas, pero Jack no parecía encontrar consuelo-, perdóname, ¿sí? perdóname pequeño.  
Jack se estremeció y siguió luchando contra su agarre. Aster suspiró y le besó la frente, aun intentando calmarlo. Lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y presionó el abrazo lo más que pudo para contenerlo, mientras Jack no conseguía dejar de llorar.   
Aster se la pasó los siguientes minutos tratando de consolarlo, abrazándolo fuerte, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás con él en sus brazos como si se tratara de un pequeño niño al que quería hacer dormir. En cierto modo, así era. Jack también lo abrazó, intentado lo más posible dejar todo de lado porque, ¿no era esto lo que había querido? ¿No había estado dispuesto desde antes a hacer esto, a estar con su amo a pesar de cualquier cosa? ¿A pesar de que lo lastimara?  
-¿Me crees, Jack?  
Jack negó con la cabeza, pero no dejó de abrazarlo.   
-Yo quiero estar solo contigo, Jack. No voy a hacerte daño, ni te cambiaré por una esclava cualquiera que llegue tratando de tomar tu lugar.  
Jack levantó la mirada hacia él un momento, pero luego volvió a esconder el rostro contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.  
Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Aster hizo el intento por separarse. Jack lo abrazó fuerte, negándose a soltarlo, y Aster dejó salir una risa triste.  
-Dame un segundo, mi pequeño-, pidió, y Jack levantó la mirada hacia él-, creo que sé como puedo probarte mi lealtad hacia ti.  
Jack siguió mirándolo con duda, sin entender, sin saber si quería entender. Aster caminó hacia las cuerdas del servicio y jaló la que correspondía a la cocina. Luego, volvió a lado de Jack, lo envolvió en sus brazos otra vez y comenzó a besarlo.  
A pesar de los miedos que asaltaban su corazón, Jack se entregó al beso; permitió que invadiera sus labios y sus sentidos, dejó que le consumiera el corazón. Aster se acomodó sobre él y deslizó las manos por sus piernas.  
Jack le hundió los dedos en el cabello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Aster dejó sus labios para deslizar el beso por su cuello, moviendo delicadamente sus ropas para sumergirse en su piel; sus hombros, su pecho, cada centímetro de su piel blanca e inmaculada a su disposición. Jack se sentía en trance. No podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar esas manos, y esos labios, y esa respiración sobre su piel.  
De pronto, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
-Adelante-, indicó Aster, pero en lugar de componerse mientras la persona entraba, continuó paseando sus labios por la piel de Jack, quien se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza al ser visto así. Solo sentía como consuelo el hecho de que era algo que su amo deseaba, y no había manera de que él pudiera negarse.   
A pesar de todo, se atrevió a abrir los ojos mientras sentía a su amo encima de él, besando su cuello con enloquecedora suavidad y cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Se sentía demasiado grande y caliente como para soportarlo; sentía que lo iba a derretir. Cuando miró hacia la puerta, pudo ver que entraba alegremente aquella esclava de la que había estado tan celoso, que lo había hecho sentir tan miserable. Pero sintió una satisfacción casi vergonzosa cuando notó que la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro por completo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba presenciando; Jack estaba ahí, vivo y entero, y siendo prácticamente devorado a besos por su amo.   
La chica se quedó parada frente a la puerta, y apenas después de unos momentos Aster dejó de saborear la piel de Jack y volteó hacia ella.  
-Tráenos de cenar, -, ordenó con una voz más bien seca, pero esta cambió cuando envolvió en sus brazos a Jack y le besó el cabello antes de deslizar su nariz por su rostro-, no bajaremos al comedor, necesitamos algo de privacidad ahora que estamos juntos. Y tráele a mi pequeño exactamente lo mismo que a mí, no esa basura que comen ustedes los esclavos.  
La chica palideció. Jack se abrazó fuerte de Aster y hundió la cara en su pecho, imposibilitado de seguirla viendo sin estallar en carcajadas. Era un sentimiento ruin, estaba seguro de ello, pero había sido tan malditamente placentero…  
Cuando ella salió de la habitación, Aster no le dio tiempo a Jack de decir nada sobre lo que acababa de hacer; en cambio, volvió a acomodarse sobre él y a besarlo apasionadamente, tanto que resultaba estremecedor, doloroso y extraño, pero oh, tan satisfactorio.  
Lo tomó de las piernas y lo obligó a rodearlo con ellas, y Jack lo permitió. Se presionó contra él de una forma fuerte y pasional. A Jack le pareció que miles de cosas pasaban por su cerebro en ese momento, pero no podía poner atención a ninguna de ellas de manera particular. Solo importaba su amo, con su piel caliente y sus besos. Besos que lo quemaban y lo hacían sentir flotando entre nubes. Besos que se colaban en cuerpo y lo convertían todo en dulce.   
Jack sentía cómo su amo besaba sus labios y los dejaba libres un momento solo para volver a besar. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero la ropa comenzó a estorbar demasiado. Jack se incorporó luego de que Aster le dejara espacio y sacó los brazos de su delicada túnica. Su amo se apoderó de sus labios otra vez, intempestivamente, y Jack solo pudo hacer un sonido de sorpresa ahogado por sus labios mientras luchaba por aflojarle a él la ropa.  
De pronto, se volvió a escuchar a alguien tocando a la puerta.  
-Adelante-, ordenó Aster, y como antes, no se preocupó en ocultar lo que había estado haciendo con Jack, sino que continuó besándolo y él mismo se liberó de la parte superior de su ropa rápidamente, abrazando a Jack casi en seguida, como si el contacto de su piel fuera algo que necesitaba urgentemente.  
Jack abrió un ojo mientras Aster lo besaba y trató de separarse; la esclava había regresado con la comida y ahora la estaba colocando en la mesa a unos pasos de la cama de Aster. Aster respondió al intento de Jack y luchó por calmar sus propios ímpetus; lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de voltear a ver a la esclava, que ahora estaba esperando de pie a lado de la mesa, evidentemente ansiosa por irse. Ella hizo una inclinación y se dio la vuelta, pero Aster se incorporó un poco más.  
-Espera ahí, niña.   
La joven se detuvo sobre sus pasos y se dio la vuelta.  
-Tardaste mucho solo para servir unos platos de comida, ¿no?  
Ella no dijo nada. Aster siguió mirándola mientras Jack se preguntaba cómo le había sido posible darse cuenta del pasar del tiempo mientras se besaban así. Él no hubiera tenido capacidad para tal cosa.  
Aster bajó la mirada hacia la comida, que consistía en dos platos para cada uno de ellos, uno con sopa y el otro con la comida fuerte. Luego de un momento, volteó hacia la esclava una vez más.  
-Prueba la sopa.  
La chica caminó lentamente de regreso a la mesa y tomó uno de los platos hondos donde la servían. Antes de que llegara a sus labios, Aster la detuvo una vez más:  
-Ese no, el pequeño. El que sirvieron para Jack.  
La chica volteó a verlo de golpe, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera inconcebible. Jack solo esperaba, confundido. Al ver que la expresión de Aster y su orden eran inamovibles, la chica dejó abajo el primer plato y dirigió las manos al otro. Lo tomó y lo levantó lentamente, ante la mirada impasible del gladiador.  
-N... no sería correcto-, repuso luego de dudar un momento.  
-Ibas a tomar el otro, ¿No? sería lo mismo.  
Ella bajó la mirada, resignada, y Jack pudo ver cómo mientras elevaba el plato a sus labios sus manos comenzaban a temblar progresivamente. Llegó un momento donde no pudo más y regresó el plato a la mesa, como si le quemara las manos. Su visión asustada en ese momento no le inspiró a Jack otra cosa que lástima, pero no una compasiva, sino una que se siente acompañada por un gran desprecio. Aster ni se movió. Su voz seguía siendo fria como el hielo, al menos hacia ella.  
-Llévate esto y trae comida limpia. Y más vale que lo sea, porque te haré probar cada plato.  
Ella se dio la vuelta sin responder y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.  
-No estarás seguro en adelante, Jack, lo siento-, Jack volteó a verlo, sin terminar de entender-, la sopa estaba envenenada. Probablemente toda tu comida lo estaba.  
-¿Ya lo sospechabas?  
Aster asintió. Ambos volvieron a recostarse, y él volvió a acomodarse lentamente, cuidadosamente, sobre Jack.   
-Tendrás que cocinar tú mismo ahora-, comenzó a decir mientras deslizaba las manos por sus piernas y le quitaba el resto de la ropa que usaba en ese momento-, compraré comida para que tengas cosas qué preparar y solo bajes a la cocina y no tengas que pedirle nada a nadie.  
Jack sonrió, casi sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, mientras Aster terminaba de desnudarse también. De nuevo parecía que lo aislaba del resto del mundo con esa idea, pero Jack estaba bien así. El resto del mundo no era algo que él quisiera tener o experimentar, mientras no estuviera con él. Ahora mismo, lo único que quería para estar bien y sentirse feliz era a su amo; el contacto de su piel, el aroma de su cabello, el sabor de sus besos, la melodía de su voz. ¿Y qué si cada vez más lo limitaba y lo separaba de los demás? Jack no quería otra cosa, no necesitaba más. Esta cama era su cama; esta habitación era su mundo y este hombre encima de él haciéndole el amor era su dueño, único y absoluto.   
Mientras lo preparaba, Jack no podía imaginar que alguien pudiera cuidarlo más de lo que él lo hacía, y mientras entraba en él y lo poseía Jack estaba convencido de que nadie más en este mundo pudiera hacerle sentir más placer solo con el simple hecho de estar en su interior y besarlo sin cesar. Solo era la segunda vez que lo hacían y Jack sentía que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a él, de manera que no le hacía daño, en cambio lo hacía sentir tal placer que era atemorizante porque lo llenaba por completo de algo que no sabía definir; deseo, éxtasis, ternura, deleite, pasión, devoción…   
Amor.  
Jack sentía que si moría y tenía la posibilidad de regresar en otra vida, quería regresar como la piel de Aster, quería regresar como sus ojos; quería regresar como su cabello o como sus manos. ¿Cómo podía describir esta emoción sin que las palabras se le quedaran en la garganta, sin que las ideas se sintieran pequeñas en relación con la tormenta que azotaba su corazón?  
Aster lo embestía y Jack sentía la mente en una nube. Se dejó ir. Gimió y gritó sin que nada le importara hasta que alcanzó el punto más alto, en que su corazón parecía estallar, y supo que no quería soltarlo nunca, quería quedarse en sus brazos, quería fundirse con él; quería ser su armadura, quería ser su voz. Él dio unas cuantas embestidas más y terminó dentro de Jack, y Jack se aferró a su espalda como a algo que fuera a salvarle la vida, porque se estaba ahogando, y solo al escuchar la voz de su amo murmurar su nombre, al sentirlo besando su piel, Jack pudo respirar de nuevo y salvarse del océano que se lo tragaba y no lo dejaba vivir.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack movió la cabeza hacia un lado, y dejó que Aster besara su cuello y el costado de su rostro. Lo abrazaba por la espalda, y Jack podía sentir perfectamente su cuerpo amoldándose con el suyo. Su pecho era cálido y se sentía firme y suave contra su espalda. Su respiración en la nuca y detrás de su oreja lo arrullaba. Sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos en su piel iban dejando un incendio detrás, pero Jack aceptaba gustoso ese incendio porque provenía de Aster.   
-Pase-, dijo de pronto Aster, y la puerta se abrió mientras él volvía a inclinarse para besar la nuca de Jack.  
Estaban acostados, él detrás de su pequeño esclavo, abrazándolo por la cintura, con las sabanas cubriendo apenas encima de ellos lo suficiente para proteger su intimidad. Ambos estaban con la piel enrojecida, sudaban a pesar del frío y el brillo en sus ojos y en general la manera en que se acurrucaban, con tanta necesidad por la piel del otro, y la sensación que la habitación parecía despedir, podían dar testimonio de lo que era más que obvio, que acababan de tener una más que satisfactoria sesión de sexo de la que ambos acababan apenas de salir a flote.  
Jack cerró los ojos y sonrió. La esclava caminó al interior de la habitación con nuevos platos de comida, y ahora Aster estaba más que seguro de que no había trucos, ya que la había amenazado con hacerla probar todo. No la obligó.  
-Espera ahí un segundo- dijo, cuando vio que ella intentaba retirarse-, Snowflake, ¿quieres algo más?  
Jack miró la comida sobre la mesa y momento, y volteó perezosamente a ver a su amo. Le besó la barbilla y sonrió contra su piel.  
-Postre-, dijo en voz baja, encantado. Aster lo apretó un poco más fuerte mientras volteaba a ver a la esclava.  
-Ya oíste a mi pequeño. Tráele postre. Esta vez sí te haré probarlo así que más te vale que no intentes ningún truco.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, ambos comenzaron a reír por lo ridícula que era esta situación.  
.  
.  
.  
No hizo que la chica probara el postre de Jack; solo era una medida para asegurarse de que estaría bien. Luego la echó lo más pronto posible. Todo lo que quería era comer tranquilo y dormir con Jack en sus brazos. Era todo lo que Aster quería después de tantos meses de miseria.  
Y sentir la respiración de Jack contra su cuello, y su pequeña nariz por debajo de su barbilla, y sus pestañas cosquilleándole los labios, y sus manos enroscadas contra su pecho….  
-Jack…¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?  
Jack abrió los ojos de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó tanto que se sentía como piedra.  
Aster no sabía. Aster ni siquiera había sabido que él estaba aquí, sino hasta la noche anterior, mucho menos sabía dónde había estado.   
¿Qué podría Jack responder? Si le decía que lo habían tenido en un burdel, se arriesgaba a perderlo todo. Pero no quería mentir, no quería ocultarle nada.  
Si pensaba decirle a Aster alguna vez que lo amaba, no podía ocultarle nada. No podía mentirle, no podía omitir nada, como esperaba que él no lo hiciera.  
¿Se había atrevido si quiera a hacerle una escena de celos, cuando él bien podría haberse metido con un numero incontable de hombres en su ausencia? No era el caso, pero podría parecer así. No pudo hablar.  
Las palabras se le congelaron en el pecho y un hambre atroz, un anhelo imposible, una desesperación, una sed infinita por el amor, el cuerpo, el alma de su amo lo asaltaron de pronto, sin poder librarse. No lo quería perder. Pero tampoco quería mentirle.  
-¿Tan malo es?  
Jack asintió.   
-Podemos hablarlo mañana. Me quedaré todo el día contigo, mi pequeño.  
Jack volvió a asentir y se abrazó con más fuerza de él.  
Y si durmió, no fue con una paz total, pero al menos la que podía absorber de él. Trató de no pensar en el día siguiente.  
Como otras veces, solo quiso no pensar. Solo quiso que el cuerpo de su amo borrara todo y lo consumiera.  
En ese momento, Jack quería ser el corazón de Aster y vivir en su pecho para siempre.  
Continuará…


	10. Decir la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack y Aster comparten unos días idílicos, antes de que Jack decida decirle todo lo que ocurrió.

Jack no durmió mucho esa noche, y en cierto modo sentía que no lo necesitaba. Quizás era porque el contacto con su amo lo tenía con la piel y la carne en constante estado de excitación. Quizás era porque estaba deseando poder ver a su amo con la luna delineando las facciones de su rostro. Quizás era porque quería tener la satisfacción de saber que estaba en su lugar, y que no iba a irse.   
Jack se encontró a sí mismo pensando en hacer el amor otra vez. ¿Qué necesitaría hacer para que su amo deseara hacerlo apenas despertara? Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía para sí mismo, avergonzado ligeramente por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Pero realmente no podía pensar en algo más cuando su amo era tan apuesto, tan fuerte y tan…  
¿Para qué iba a mentir? Era genial al besarlo y mucho mejor al hacerle el amor. Aunque solo hubieran sido un par de veces, Jack había encontrado que no habían necesitado acostumbrarse uno al otro, él no había necesitado quitarse demasiados miedos antes de aceptar y disfrutar de su amo dentro de él. Había sido increíble en ambas ocasiones, y podía seguir siéndolo.   
Por un rato, se dio permiso de llevar hasta el fondo de su memoria el hecho de que Aster le hubiera cuestionado sobre lo ocurrido durante su desaparición. No quería pensar en eso. No en una noche tranquila y fresca durmiendo en los brazos de su amo, no en una noche como esta donde todo podía seguir siendo hermoso al menos mientras la oscuridad durara. Sin querer despertarlo, Jack cubrió su barbilla con besos, lo sujetó con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño una vez más.  
.  
.  
.  
Lo que lo despertó fue la sensación más deliciosa que jamás hubiera esperado, pues cada vez que dormía y volvía a despertar le daba la sensación de que la vida se borraba y él volvía a empezar, desde el mismo punto de miseria donde la había dejado antes. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez al despertar, se daba cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos, debajo de su cuerpo, a la merced de sus besos. Su amo estaba acomodado sobre él, y entre sus piernas, besando su cuello, su pecho y sus hombros delicadamente.   
Jack emitió un suave sollozo, víctima de la revolución que Aster hacía sobre su piel. Él levantó la mirada hacia Jack, dándose cuenta apenas de que estaba despierto, y le sonrió.  
-Lo siento, mi pequeño. No pude resistirme.   
Jack se sonrojó, pero lo que salió de sus labios entonces fue la confirmación que había querido darle a su amo desde hacía un buen rato:  
-Puedes hacer lo que quieras…cuando quieras. Yo soy tuyo.  
Aster le sonrió y levantó su mano hacia su rostro y lo acarició suavemente, deslizando su pulgar sobre su mejilla, probando sus dulces labios por primera vez en esa mañana, luego de haber saboreado cada parte de la piel que había alcanzado antes de despertarlo.  
-¿Incluso si no estás despierto?- preguntó suavemente contra su cuello, y Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que su erección comenzaba a presionarse contra el estómago firme de su amo.   
-No se me ocurre una mejor forma de despertar.  
Aster volvió a sonreírle, y esta vez, comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo con cuidado. Jack se dio cuenta de que ya había estado a punto de penetrarlo; su miembro estaba presionado contra su entrada, pero sin moverse un centímetro más, como si solo estuviera esperando su autorización para proseguir.   
No lo había preparado antes. Solo comenzó a moverse contra él; presionándose suavemente contra su cuerpo, cuidándose de no lastimarlo cuando finalmente se decidió a entrar. Jack gimió fuerte sin querer y cerró los ojos. Se agarró de las sábanas un segundo antes de sujetarse de él. Aster sostuvo su cabeza lo más suavemente que pudo, guiándolo a sus labios para poder besarlo mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo un poco más, cada vez con mayor fuerza hasta estar completamente dentro de su cuerpo, absorbiendo sus gemidos placenteros y deteniendo sus ligeros temblores de placer acunándolo fuerte con sus brazos.  
-Aster…Aster…- gemía Jack mientras sus labios se acariciaban y se adoraban-, más, más, más, más…  
Aster soltó una pequeña risa cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack había repetido aquella palabra varias veces sin prácticamente darse cuenta. Él solo obedeció y le dio más. Por un momento se permitió a sí mismo observarlo, disfrutarlo, entrando y saliendo de él lentamente, acariciando su interior con su miembro y el resto de su delicado cuerpo con su propia piel.  
.  
.  
.  
-Gracias, amo-, susurró Jack cuando Aster decidió complacerlo y cambiar de posición a una que él sintiera más cómoda.  
-No, di mi nombre-, Aster le besó los labios antes de seguir deslizando las manos por su rostro, por su cuello. Jack adentró los dedos por su cabello y gimió dentro del beso. Jack suspiró, movió su cadera y se deleitó de escuchar a su amo gruñir dentro del beso que compartían. Así, acaballado contra su cadera, siendo penetrado por él, suspiraba sin dejar de moverse.   
Habían pasado así toda la mañana. Ya debía ser mediodía y no habían desayunado nada, pero estaba bien. Jack podía pasar todavía más horas así. Todo el día de ser posible.  
-Aster…-suspiró cuando rompieron el beso-, ahora tú.  
-Jack….Jack…Snowflake, Angel mío, Jack…  
Jack rio, adorándolo. Aster también rio, y comenzó a embestirlo suavemente, quitándole por completo el control de la situación.   
No era que a Jack le molestara.  
.  
.  
.  
Mientras Jack calentaba el agua para el baño, Aster salió rápido a buscar a Tooth para pedirle que supervisara el asunto de la comida. No quería que Jack saliera aún de la habitación, pues sentía que estaba en peligro, así que no podía enviarlo a hacer de comer aún. Él mismo no podía meterse en la cocina así nada más, era impropio de un gladiador hacer algo así. Por eso prefirió ponerlo en las manos de la más que efectiva mujer.  
Le pidió que le diera una hora en lo que tomaba un baño con su esclavo. Quería consentirlo un poco antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Después de mirarlo más bien con una profunda tristeza, Tooth asintió y le advirtió que no podría hacer esto por siempre. Aster estaba consciente de que así era, pero prefirió no discutir con ella.  
Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él. Se acercó a la puerta del baño e incluso antes de llegar hasta ahí se dio cuenta de que ya despedía un calor y un aroma delicioso.   
Cuando entró, se dio un momento para apreciar la imagen; Jack estaba sentado al borde de la bañera probando la temperatura del agua con sus dedos. La túnica que se había puesto a medias al salir de la cama caía delicadamente de su hombro, exponiendo su piel, específicamente la blanca piel de su cuello. Alcanzó a ver un pequeño moretón en la parte exacta donde el cuello se unía con el hombro, pero no le molestaba porque lo había hecho él al morderlo, al no resistir más el sabor de su piel. Jack se había enojado un poco porque le había dolido, pero él le había hecho callar al moverse sobre su cuerpo y reclamarlo sin darle tiempo de quejarse. Los demás moretones, los que había encontrado al recorrer su piel en la luz pálida de la mañana, lo hicieron enfurecer, recordándole lo que había pasado antes con su pequeño y la razón por la que ahora estaba a su lado, para empezar.  
A decir verdad, eso en cierta forma aliviaba su furia. Por supuesto que quería despedazar a cada ser en este mundo que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle el más mínimo daño a Jack, pero si no hubiera sido por ese daño, Jamie no se hubiera atrevido a buscarlo, y hubieran continuado con Jack escondido sin él saber dónde, ni cómo ni porqué. Y pensar que lo había tenido tan cerca sin darse cuenta. Y pensar que ese día, en el pasillo, no había sido una alucinación suya haberlo visto. Ese era Jack.  
Para ser exactos, ese día estaba muy ebrio. Llevaba días tratando de obtener información acerca de su esclavo, pero se la habían negado rotundamente. Ni Toothiana ni Pitch respondían a sus interrogantes y como si eso fuera poco, la mujer se desapareció sin dejar rastro por varios días.  
La esclava, Hagne, hasta ahora sabía que así se llamaba, cada vez era más insistente; la otra noche se la había encontrado en su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada queriendo meterse en su cama, y él la había echado no solo porque tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible sino también porque le parecía tan falto de dignidad su accionar que no le provocaba deseo sino fastidio. Y la noche anterior, la habían dejado entrar a asistirlo en su baño, y él lo había permitido porque no creía que quedara otra opción.  
¿Para qué mentir? En su compañía consideró, al ver su bello rostro y su cuerpo perfecto, que quizás podía aprovecharla para pasar una buena noche. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el rostro angelical de Jack se atravesó en su cabeza. Aster entonces se arrepintió, casi al momento de concebir el pensamiento, y cuando ella trató de entrar en la bañera con él la expulsó definitivamente. Qué había hecho después y porqué los esclavos pensaban que había pasado la noche con él a Aster no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero decidió que debería haber acallado los rumores antes que estos llegaran a Jack. Si hubiera sabido que Jack estaba ahí, claro.  
El hecho era que estaba ebrio. ¿Sería porque estaba molesto, disgustado consigo mismo o porque simplemente quería sentir que su cuerpo se adormecía lo suficiente para no pensar? Cuando vio entonces a Jack a mitad del pasillo, mirándolo, su cuerpo no respondió. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para decir su nombre, preguntándoselo, lleno de dudas y de miedos. Jack, había dicho “no”, y había desaparecido entre las sombras como un fantasma, o al menos eso le había parecido a él. Ahora comprendía porqué. Quizás le hubiera ahorrado todo lo que le pasó después si él hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento y se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él, no un pedazo de su imaginación ni un fantasma.  
-Aunque hubiera sabido que eras realmente tú…- suspiró Jack cuando hablaron de esto a media mañana, acariciándole el cabello, mientras Aster mantenía su cabeza sobre su pequeño y suave pecho luego de hacer el amor-, estaba esa esclava. Yo...realmente pensé que me habías cambiado.  
Aster hizo entonces lo posible por hacerle comprender que jamás haría algo así. Que si se hubiera quedado un segundo más en el baño, en ese momento, habría visto como mandaba a la chica lejos. Ambos rieron un poco al recordar la noche anterior, pensando en lo que dirían los demás esclavos cuando se dieran cuenta de que Jack estaba de nuevo en los brazos de su amo y que nada lo iba a sacar ahí, ni siquiera sus más sucias manipulaciones.  
Ahora que lo veía ahí, preparando el agua para el baño, Aster agradecía a todos los dioses que conocía el tener a Jack para él; dulce, suave, tierno como un niño pequeño pero apasionado y sexual, como solo en sus sueños se había atrevido a imaginar que este ángel podría ser. No sabía en qué momento el joven había recuperado la confianza retadora con la que lo había enamorado y se había convertido en un ser casi salvaje, hambriento de besos, de caricias, de amor, que se acomodaba en sus brazos cada vez que alcanzaba su éxtasis antes de volver a empezar.   
Se acercó despacio, lo más silencioso que podía, hasta situarse a espaldas de su pequeño esclavo. Jack no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia; solo volteó cuando su amo lo sujetó con cuidado de los brazos y depositó un beso sobre su hombro descubierto.  
La respiración de Jack se cortó de golpe, y solo se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo del cuello y besarlo en los labios. Aster deslizó los brazos debajo de su cuerpo y lo cargó, entrando en la bañera con él.  
-E…¡espera! ¡Aún estás vestido!  
-¿Eso qué importa?-rio contra sus delicados labios y continuó besándolo mientras Jack se removía bajo su agarre. Claro que ya húmedas las ropas eran más difíciles de retirar, pero era que no soportaba más no estar cerca de su pequeño. Unos pocos minutos lejos de él se habían sentido una eternidad. Jack se resignó a estar entre sus brazos así y respondió a sus besos, todos y cada uno de ellos. El agua estaba bastante caliente y el aire de la habitación tenía un aroma dulce y al mismo tiempo exhilarante, estimulante; canela y vainilla…  
Aster esperó que Jack se sacara con dificultad la túnica que traía puesta, y cuando lo hizo, aguardó un segundo, mirándolo, absorbiendo con la mirada su piel perfecta y su cuerpo delgado y definido. Jack necesitaba comer mejor, eso era un hecho, pero Aster se preguntaba qué tanto más podía aumentar su belleza perfecta cuando su piel tomara un mejor color y su rostro no luciera las ojeras que tenía en este momento. Jack estaba cansado, y era más que evidente que estaba muy enfermo.  
-Lo siento, mi pequeño. No debí hacer que te esforzaras tanto-, suspiró Aster entonces, acariciándole la espalda y atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que consiguió que se acurrucara contra su pecho.  
Jack negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la caricia que bajaba como una pluma por su columna.  
-No hay problema.   
.  
.  
.  
La cena llegó cuando ya llevaban un rato fuera de la bañera. Jack estaba de pie ante su cama, terminando de vestirse mientras Aster lo observaba sentado en la suya. Alguien golpeó la puerta y Aster fue a abrir, ya que anteriormente había cerrado con llave desde adentro. Toothiana entró entonces, acompañada por dos esclavas que llevaron los platos y los depositaron en la mesa antes de retirarse. Tooth se quedó un momento.   
-¿De verdad piensan hacer lo que me dijiste, Aster? Deberías saber que tendré que poner mucha más atención en Jack de ahora en adelante y eso resultará muy costoso.  
-No me importa. Has todo lo que sea necesario.  
-¿De qué habla, Aster?  
Tooth le mandó al gladiador una mirada como de advertencia, pero él optó por no hacerle caso. Ella salió de la habitación.   
-Ella tiene su trabajo. Pedirle que descuide sus asuntos por cuidarte a ti aumenta mi deuda con esta Casa.  
-Pero…  
-Tú no debes preocuparte por nada. Por tenerte aquí conmigo, cualquier cosa me parece un precio bajo.  
Jack se sonrojó. Aster hablaba de un modo que hacia que pareciera que todo lo que él estaba diciendo era en serio. Y Jack le creía. Porque, aunque él no sentía que fuera suficiente para que alguien pudiera amarlo, se sentía conforme por sentir, por pensar, que Aster pudiera cuando menos fingir que lo quería, que pudiera pretender que sentía algo por él, aunque fuera por el hecho de que Jack se acostaba con él y podía seguir siendo su juguete por todo el tiempo que Aster lo deseara.  
Volteó su mirada lo suficiente para que Aster no notara su turbación, y cuando pudo recobrar el control sobre sí mismo, regresó a su lado. Había una permanente expresión en su rostro que hacía que Jack pensara que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría derretirlo con solo desearlo. Comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Aster pidió servicio desde la cocina, y se llevaron los platos vacíos de la habitación. Finalmente, solo quedaron ellos dos, juntos, anidados uno en el cuerpo del otro.   
-Mañana le diré a Tooth que traigan un médico para que te revise. Quiero que estés bien.  
-Estoy bien-, repuso Jack casi demasiado rápido. Aster entonces lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y le besó el cabello.  
-Estás muy débil, Jackie. No creas que no me he dado cuenta- suspiró, ahora hablando con los labios pegados a su cuello-, no me daré el lujo de perderte de nuevo.  
Jack se tensó de nuevo, casi inmediatamente al escuchar estas palabras. Estaban tan cerca de tocar el tema que él estaba tratando de evitar que casi entra en pánico.  
…  
Si tuviera que dar detalles de lo ocurrido cuando estuvo lejos, no hubiera podido hacerlo. Sabía que lo habían enviado a un prostíbulo, pero no recordaba mucho de ello salvo el hecho de que había peleado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas para que nadie pudiera ponerle una mano encima. No sabía qué poder divino le había ayudado a que esto fuera posible, cualquiera hubiera podido vencerlo, pero no habían conseguido forzarlo a hacer nada aún estando él débil y confundido. Gracias dioses, si es que los había. Jack se sintió bendecido por esta nueva oportunidad.  
Esto no cambiaba el hecho de que, si llegaba a admitir algo así, estaba en peligro. Cualquiera podía pensar que él mentía, y que en realidad había estado con decenas de hombres antes que su amo. Aster podría creerlo. Cualquier persona que supiera la historia podría alimentar ese rumor.  
Sabía que si los esclavos llegaban a saberlo lo usarían contra él siempre que les fuera posible. Jack no estaba listo para correr ese riesgo.  
…  
Aster comenzaba a entender cosas que quizás sin Jack jamás hubiera aprendido a disfrutar. La forma en que su risa se transformaba en el canto de las estrellas, la forma en que su piel fría se calentaba cuando estaban abrazados… A él no le importaba, en realidad, lo que hubiera pasado en su ausencia; eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Jack ahora estaba con él, y él no quería permitir que volviera a salir de sus brazos por motivo alguno.   
Lo que él sentía en su corazón cuando tenía a Jack a su lado era como una danza desacompasada que no se detenía. En ese momento Jack tomó su mano en la de él y acarició su dorso con suavidad. Aster lo hizo levantarlas un poco, y entonces miró sus manos juntas contra la escasa luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana y sonrió al notar los pequeños rayos colándose por los huecos que había entre sus dedos. Jack también sonreía, mirando las manos juntas. Aster las atrajo hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla contra el dorso de la mano de Jack. Su barbilla rasposa hizo que el joven esclavo riera en silencio, volteando hacia él para besar su mejilla.  
El silencio entre ellos se sentía bien, quizás ahora más que nunca, pues Jack temía que si cualquiera de los dos decía algo podrían ir a ese tema que él trataba de evitar. Quizás por eso necesitó separarse de él un momento y respirar. Aster se incorporó cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba agitado y trataba de alejarse de él.  
-¿Jack?  
-…n…no…   
-Jack, dime qué sucede.  
Jack había tenido de pronto un recuerdo; apenas unas pocas imágenes, pero tan fuertes, tan vívidas, que habían conseguido enchinarle la piel. Y todo iba a lo mismo; al hecho de que había estado en ese horrible lugar, lugar donde lo tocaron, lo besuquearon y lo hicieron sentir como basura por tanto tiempo. En ese lugar, él luchó por su vida como nunca antes lo había hecho; sabía que si no permitía que los “clientes” del lugar tuvieran por lo que habían pagado, el dueño del prostíbulo tenía todo el derecho de matarlo, y sin embargo eso no había sucedido. Jack recordaba los golpes que le habían dado para dañarlo y debilitarlo, y una vez, una única vez en que lograron someterlo y uno de esos sujetos casi consigue su cometido con él.   
Recordó su asquerosa boca en la piel de su cuello; recordó sus manos sujetándole la cadera y su respiración asquerosa encima de él. No sabía cómo había conseguido darle un golpe con su codo en la sien; lo dejó noqueado. El tipejo olía a alcohol, probablemente el golpe fue lo que terminó de sacarlo de la jugada.   
En consecuencia, esa noche Jack había sido golpeado de la manera más brutal que había pasado hasta ese momento.  
Eso fue al principio de su cautiverio. Conforme pasó el tiempo, sin importar si lo golpeaban, lo perseguían, lo amenazaban, lo dejaban sin comer, sin agua, sin un lugar para dormir…Jack resistió.  
Pero no era el recuerdo de su resistencia y su voluntad lo que lo había puesto así. Fue el recuerdo de esa situación en particular fue el que lo sacó de balance de un momento a otro, cuando pensó que alguien iba a entrar en su cuerpo sin su autorización, y que ese alguien no era su amo y por lo tanto jamás podría dejarlo hacer tal cosa, así perdiera la vida en el proceso. El recuerdo volvió vívido una vez más y Jack sintió el momento exacto en el que el cuerpo se le hizo agua.   
-No puedo…no…no puedo…-Jack se dio la vuelta y cayó prácticamente de la cama con Aster siguiéndolo, hasta que los dos estuvieron en el suelo. Jack se sintió acechado entonces, como una presa, y un instinto lo golpeó sin que pudiera remediarlo y comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas cuando Aster trató de tocarlo.  
De pronto, vio en él a todas las personas que habían querido hacerle daño antes. Vio al dueño del burdel, vio a los asquerosos sujetos que querían tomarlo…vio a los esclavos…vio a los gladiadores.  
Su amo era un gladiador.  
Jack no pudo contener su miedo, sus ansias de escapar, sus ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, y es que ya no podía ni un segundo soportar el miedo, el cansancio, la tensión, el dolor, el deseo de desaparecer… de morir.  
-¡Jack, detente!- dijo, tomándolo de las muñecas intentando detenerlo, pero no podía hacer mucho sin hacerle daño, sabía que si usaba demasiada fuerza podría romperle los brazos y él no quería lastimarlo-, ¡Jack!  
-¡No, no, suéltame! ¡Suéltame, no me toques! ¡No me toques!  
-¡Jack!  
Jack soltó una patada que fue directa al estómago de su amo. Aster sintió que había sido suficiente para sacarle un poco el aire, después de todo no estaba listo para recibir un ataque de parte de su esclavo. Lo sujetó entonces con más fuerza y decidió hacer lo que no había querido, descargar todo su peso sobre él, dominándolo contra el suelo y haciendo lo posible porque no se moviera más. Jack se quejaba en voz baja sin dejar de luchar, parecía asustado y derrotado; bufaba como una bestia herida, respirando con fuerza por la nariz y en medio de un llanto histérico, inconsciente.   
-Jack…- habló con más suavidad, como solamente le hablaba a él, como si fuera la única forma en que sus palabras fueran a entrar por sus oídos-, Jack, respira amor, tranquilízate…  
Jack enfocó su mirada y al parecer solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba con él. Respiró aun con gran agitación al menos diez veces más antes de que sus ojos llorosos observaran los de Aster, que trataba de detenerlo.  
Reconoció a su amo. Reconoció su rostro y se dio cuenta de que no era ninguno de los sujetos que habían intentado acostarse con él, en cambio era Aster, el único hombre con quien quería estar. Aún las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos bajaron por sus mejillas. El estómago de Jack tenía un nudo que se hacía y se deshacía una y otra vez. Cuando los ojos verdes de su amo se tocaron con los suyos, y Aster soltó sus muñecas, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto mientras intentaba por todos los medios recuperar el control.  
-Aster…  
Aster había llegado a salvarlo, de la forma en que él había rogado al cielo una y mil veces que sucediera y que solo hasta ahora había pasado. Solo en este momento, después de tanto tiempo, su amo había llegado a él y lo había rescatado como en los cuentos que escuchaba cuando era niño. ¿Cómo había llegado a tener tal descontrol? Aster se incorporó lentamente, dejándole espacio, y Jack se acercó a él hasta que pudo abrazarse de su cuello y esperar a que su cuerpo reconfortara al suyo.  
-Jack, ¿qué ocurrió?  
Jack negó con la cabeza, y Aster lo sujetó contra él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Jack sentía que lo asfixiaba, pero en un momento así no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si lo asfixiaba estaba bien. Si podía morir en sus brazos estaba bien. Si este momento era lo único por lo que vivía, Jack no podía quejarse, porque amaba a Aster y quería estar con él. Quería ser su esclavo por el resto de sus días, aunque eso fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aspirar.  
Nadie más lo había hecho sentir amado en toda su vida y Jack estaba seguro de que por ello, su amo merecía todo de él, hasta lo que pudiera matarlo si se lo daba.  
Ahí en el suelo, sentado sobre sus rodillas, Jack solo podía abrazarse de su cuello y esperar a que lo aceptara como suyo. Las manos de Aster se deslizaban por sus costados, tratando de hacerlo sentir bien, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo de la única forma que sabía; con sus caricias, compartiéndole el calor de su cuerpo, navegando por la tibieza de su piel.   
.  
.  
.  
El amanecer llegó demasiado pronto, y Jack se encontró a si mismo observando los ojos abiertos de su amo ante los suyos.   
-No quiero dejarte solo-, susurró él mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, aún envueltos en las cálidas sábanas de su cama-¿Qué me has hecho, pequeño? solo quiero estar contigo ahora. Estás volviéndome loco.  
Jack le sonrió; la primera sonrisa genuina que asomaba por sus labios en horas.  
-Nada me gustaría más que usted se quedara conmigo, amo…- susurró, dándole un pequeño beso-, pero tiene que entrenar. Yo estaré bien. Lo prometo.  
-Pero…  
-Shhh…estaré bien-, repitió-, y estaré mejor si me dejas intentar recuperarme. Cuando vuelvas te habré hecho de comer y tendré preparado tu baño.   
Aster intentó sonreír.  
-Jack, aun así no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.  
-Si te quedaras todo el día aquí no me dejarías descansar, ¿o sí?   
Aster ahora tuvo que luchar por no reír demasiado fuerte. Tenía razón, si se quedara aquí con él terminaría perdiendo el control y querría tenerlo siempre en sus brazos, siempre besándolo, siempre exigiéndole su amor, sus caricias y su cuerpo. Cierto era, demasiado, que Jack descansaría mejor si no tenía a Aster encima de él el día entero.   
Aún sin muchos ánimos, Aster bajó de la cama y comenzó a vestir sus ropas de entrenamiento. Jack aguardó hasta que regresó a él para besarlo. Aster le sonrió.  
-Igual le diré a Tooth que mande a un médico a verte. Y que le diga a Jamie que ya puede venir a hacerte compañía.  
Jack sonrió ampliamente, devolviéndole el beso, y finalmente dejó que el sueño lo reclamara una vez más, liberándolo momentáneamente de todo miedo y de toda tensión.  
Y era que el cuerpo de Aster le brindaba paz, pero no la suficiente como para olvidarse de todo y simplemente descansar. Ahora sí podía hacerlo.  
.  
.  
.  
Toothiana y el médico llegaron a media mañana, y después de revisarlo y de ponerse al tanto de casi todo lo que Jack había vivido, el hombre concluyó que si el joven continuaba con vida era casi un milagro, pero por el momento solo necesitaba descansar y alimentarse bien. Adicionalmente, le preparó un tónico medicinal que debía tomar de nuevo al día siguiente. Le dejó suficiente para que no tuviera problemas en conseguirlo, y Tooth se comprometió a llevarle sus comidas hasta que se repusiera lo suficiente para cocinar él mismo, como Aster había pensado. Jack les agradeció a ambos y el médico se retiró. Toothiana le pasó una mano por el cabello y acarició su rostro maternalmente antes de indicarle que debía descansar. También le dijo que más tarde mandaría a Jamie a hacerle compañía un rato.  
.  
.  
.  
-El ama me mandó a hacer una limpieza profunda en su habitación-, explicaba Jamie mientras se dedicaba con mucha concentración a limpiar los muebles, mientras Jack lo observaba desde la cama-, me tomó dos días. Pero sé que era para alejarme de los demás esclavos en lo que se calmaban los ánimos.  
Jack sonreía escuchándolo. Hacía un rato que el muchacho había llegado con la consigna de limpiar la habitación, y cuando Jack le había dicho que ayudaría, se había negado a aceptarlo. Él también le insistió en que descansara. Se veía animado y feliz como hacía mucho que Jack no lo veía.  
-El amo North es muy creativo e inteligente-, prosiguió sin dejar de trabajar-, dice que si tengo oportunidad en mi tiempo libre ellos podrían enseñarme a llevar algunos asuntos de la casa. Podría ser el ayudante de alguno de los dos y eso me ayudaría a estar más protegido.  
-Eso suena muy bien- repuso Jack entonces, y Jamie volteó y le regaló una gran sonrisa.  
.  
.  
.  
Por la noche, cuando Aster llegó de su entrenamiento, se encontró algo sorprendido de encontrar ante él a Jamie, terminando de limpiar la habitación. Jack estaba en la cama, profundamente dormido. El gladiador le dio a Jamie una mirada interrogatoria, y el joven solo le sonrió.  
-El médico le dijo a Jack que tenía que guardar reposo, así que la señora Tooth me envió a hacerle compañía y a hacer sus labores-, explicó, a sabiendas de que el gladiador era extremadamente celoso de su privacidad. Aster solo le devolvió una mirada callada y gélida, pero el joven no estaba tan asustado de él ahora como lo había estado antes.  
-Me iré en un momento. Su baño está listo, si lo toma ahora el agua debe de estar caliente aún-. Luego de decir esto, Jamie comenzó a limpiar la mesa, donde aun había algunos platos sucios. Volteó a ver a Jack, y añadió: -, él estará bien. Pero por favor, cuídelo. En un rato más les traeré de cenar.  
Aster no contestó nada y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta hasta que Jamie salió perdiéndose tras la delicada cortina y la pesada madera.  
Miró un momento a Jack, enrollado entre las sábanas, y esperó un segundo apenas antes de entrar a tomar su baño.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack sonrió cuando sintió el peso extra en la cama y percibió el aroma fresco de la piel de su amo acercándose a él. Volteó ligeramente, aún medio dormido, y sintió cuando depositó un pequeño y suave beso en su mejilla.  
-Hola-, susurró con una voz tan suave que casi se sentía avergonzado; parecía la voz de un niño pequeño y era exageradamente ajena a él mismo. Aster solo sonrió.  
-Hola mi ángel-, contestó él acomodándose a sus espaldas, besando su hombro-, ¿descansaste?  
Jack asintió, aún medio aturdido por el sueño, volteando hacia él para acomodarlo entre sus brazos. A Aster le parecía adorable que este pequeño chiquillo lo abrazara como si lo protegiera, y él no tenía motivo alguno para quejarse al respecto. Adoraba que Jack se comportara así, y amaba el hecho de que no le costara trabajo alguno aceptarlo a su lado cuando había sido tan reacio a dejarse tocar cuando apenas lo conocía.  
-Te extrañé, Jackie. No sabes cuánto deseaba estar de regreso aquí contigo-, Jack dejó salir una pequeña risa cuando Aster comenzó a dejar besos por su clavícula y el resto de su pecho-, cuánto desearía estar dentro de ti en este momento, mi pequeño.  
Jack sentía que habían llegado demasiado lejos uno con el otro como para seguir sonrojándose con las palabras de su amo, pero lo cierto era que aún lo hacía y eso era algo que no estaba en sus manos, al menos en este momento, controlar. El corazón le latía en el pecho a mil por hora solo de imaginar que en pocos minutos, si él así lo deseaba, su amo podía tomar posesión de su cuerpo una vez más.  
Pero su amo tenía una forma de tratarlo, con tanta dulzura, con tanta ternura, que le parecía imposible que fuera a actuar por un impulso, tomándolo sin su autorización o de alguna manera que pudiera hacerlo sentir mal. Ahora mismo, Jack no hubiera sentido que tenía las suficientes fuerzas para resistir todos los efectos que su amo tenía sobre él cuando lo besaba, lo acariciaba o le hacía el amor por completo.  
Si antes lo había hecho, había sido probablemente por el deseo, por la adrenalina liberada de al fin poder estar a su lado y entregarse a él sin que nada se los impidiera. Ahora que había encontrado algo de paz en su corazón, Jack se encontraba necesitando descansar y aliviar todos los dolores que había tenido antes en el cuerpo y en el corazón.   
Pero aún así, no era capaz de negarse a él del todo.  
-Si quieres hacerlo, podemos empezar ahora-, susurró, sintiendo la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas-, me siento bien. Lo suficiente.  
Dentro de sus brazos, Aster se removió suavemente, acomodándose de nuevo en él, dejando los besos a cambio de recargar su cabeza en su pecho y descansar.  
-No. Lo importante es que tú estés bien…todo lo demás puede esperar. Yo puedo esperar.   
Jack sonrió, complacido de que él entendiera. Aun así, sentía que sería adecuado de su parte insistir.   
-Mi trabajo es tenerlo feliz, amo-, repuso, observando cómo las hebras de su cabello oscuro se enredaban en sus dedos-, y eso no debería esperar.   
-De acuerdo, si lo quieres ver así-, replicó Aster y se alzó con sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Jack. Jack lo miró desde abajo, sorprendido, como haciéndose consciente por primera vez de él, de su cuerpo y de su fuerza, como jamás antes lo había hecho, más que en la ocasión en la que lo había visto pelear. Esto no era demasiado dierente; sus músculos estaban tensos, había un brillo exótico en su piel, había venas, había sangre, había una mirada depredadora que lo hacía sentir que el cuerpo se le iba. En su corazón, la sangre comenzó a bombear con más fuerza y se sintió pequeño; pequeño y frágil como una pluma o como una hoja seca. Él no era nada en comparación con el gladiador, y aún así, lo recibía, lo disfrutaba… vivía en él. Para siempre…-. Mi orden para ti, esclavo, es que descanses. Cuando estés sano…y no haya riesgos de que te haga daño, haremos muchas cosas que he deseado hacer contigo desde que te conocí.   
Jack se permitió a sí mismo reír abiertamente, sonrojado, complacido…enamorado más que nunca.  
…  
Poco después Jamie llegó con la cena. A Jack le dio un poco de vergüenza encontrarse en los brazos de su amo cuando él entró en la habitación, pero Jamie parecía tranquilo con la escena. Después de todo, aunque Jack no lo supiera, el joven esclavo había tenido ocasión de observar antes cómo el lo abrazaba y lo cuidaba.   
Jamie no estaba seguro aún de que la situación de Jack fuera la mejor. Seguía pensando que el amor que su amigo le profesaba al gladiador era demasiado obsesivo, demasiado fuerte, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.  
Pero ¿quién era él para cuestionarlo? Jamie no conocía el amor, y por el momento no estaba interesado en conocerlo, muchas gracias, sobre todo si causaba tantos problemas.  
Lo único que aliviaba sus dudas y sus miedos con respecto al destino de su amigo, era el hecho de que ahora se veía feliz.   
Era obvio que estaba descansado y había comido mejor durante este par de días, pero no solo era eso. Su piel lucía brillante, igual que sus ojos. Jack centelleaba como una estrella, y Jamie no sabía otra cosa qué hacer sino guardar silencio y dejarlo disfrutar este momento tan importante para él.  
-Gracias, Jamie.  
A Jamie le sorprendió que quien agradeció y dijo su nombre abiertamente fue el gladiador. Cuando volteó a verlo, y éste le ofreció una sonrisa franca y amable, se sintió cohibido. Parecía tan diferente a lo que él creía que debía ser un gladiador. Le pareció como...como un padre, como un hermano, como familia.  
De pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, sintió un cariño dulce aflorar en él. El tipo de cariño que uno siente cuando se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo está en buenas manos. Jamie tuvo la sensación de que en este momento, Jack estaría en buenas manos, y sería feliz.   
-Ha sido un gusto-, contestó con la misma amabilidad. Y de momento, tuvo la impresión de que Jack no podía encontrarse en un mejor lugar.   
Prometió volver por los platos más tarde y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Quizás Toothiana estaba equivocada. Quizás, en los brazos de su amo, Jack se encontraría bien después de todo.  
.  
.  
.  
La cena transcurrió en silencio y comodidad. O bien, eso al menos parecía de parte de Aster. Jack sentía que algo se lo comía por dentro.  
Estaba agradecido de que su amo no le hubiera hecho más preguntas sobre su paradero y lo que había ocurrido con él en el tiempo que había estado ausente, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba asustado, muy asustado de saber que en cualquier momento, si la situación salía a flote, él tendría que hablar y explicar lo ocurrido.   
Sabía que su presencia en la Casa ya debía haber llegado a oídos de los demás gladiadores a estas alturas. Cuando llegara a oídos de aquellos que habían intentado hacerle daño a su amo a través de él, Jack sabía que su situación podría empeorar significativamente.   
Aster, Jack lo sabía después de vivir tantas cosas a su lado, era alguien leal, ferozmente leal, y ahora el joven sabía que si algo salía mal entre ellos podría suceder algo terrible. Para ser sincero, tenía mucho miedo de la forma en que su amo podía influenciar su vida. No era que no quisiera que fuera así, pero eso no impedía que sintiera un terror imposible de soportar cada vez que la idea de hablar sobre lo ocurrido, y posiblemente hacer que su amo se sintiera traicionado, le golpeaba en el pecho.  
Pero ¿cómo podía pensar en eso acurrucado en sus brazos, en la seguridad de su corazón golpeando contra su propio pecho? Jack se reprochaba a sí mismo el hecho de que su mente en cualquier momento hubiera concebido comparar a su amo con cualquier recuerdo malo que tuviera guardado. Aster no era nada de eso. Aster no era uno de esos monstruos que lo habían lastimado; Aster era su dueño, Aster era el amor de su vida y jamás lo iba a dejar. Jack se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que aún si su amo no lo quería más a su lado, él podía vivir así. Jack podía vivir, esperando que su amo lo quisiera, esperando a que le diera la más mínima muestra de amor aunque ésta desapareciera por completo después. Podía vivir incluso sabiendo que Aster no lo amaba, si le permitía quedarse a su lado y refugiarse en su cuerpo cada vez que lo necesitara.  
Jack no pedía más. Y a cambio, se entregaba por completo a él. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Esto era lo único para lo que parecía vivir ahora. Un esclavo no tenía permitido tener sueños, tener metas, pero él tenía y metas y sueños en su corazón se resumían a un nombre: Aster. Él era todo lo que Jack quería en el mundo, y qué afortunado era de tenerlo, qué afortunado de ser una de esas pocas personas que pueden ver su sueño cumplirse por loco e imposible que pudiera parecer. Ahora solo le quedaba conservarlo. Solo le quedaba hacer lo que fuera posible para que Aster jamás lo dejara, por que de algo estaba él seguro; Jack jamás lo iba a dejar ir, así tuviera que renunciar a su vida por él, a su alma, a su identidad. Jack estaba listo para eso y mucho más.  
Cuando Aster le pidió que tocara el arpa para él Jack sintió las notas adentrándose a su corazón, y sintió que tocaba mejor que nunca. Su corazón ya tenía dueño, y ahora podía invertirlo por completo en todas y cada una de las cosas que Aster quisiera de él. Si quería que tocara, tocaría, si quería que saltara, corriera, bailara, él lo haría, todo, con gusto. Y si su recompensa era dormir con él una noche más, sentirlo respirar en su cuello y ahogarse y derretirse en el calor de su piel…bienvenido fuera. No había en este mundo nada mejor.  
.  
.  
.  
Y sin embargo, las cosas tenían que tomar otro rumbo en algún momento. Jack estaba consciente de que este momento llegaría pronto, pero realmente no sabía cuánto ni todo lo que le costaría a su corazón aceptarlo.  
Habían pasado casi una semana al mismo ritmo qe se habían impuesto; Aster había faltado a varios entrenamientos para estar con Jack mientras se recuperaba, esto para pasar con él días largos, idílicos que parecían sacados de un sueño. Jack amaba esta vida, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente de su efimeridad como para disfrutarla del modo que hubiera querido. Finalmente, y sin sorprenderlo demasiado en realidad, la situación explotó en sus manos.  
Había sido un día normal y tranquilo. Él estaba recuperado por completo y había arreglado la habitación y preparado el baño para su amo. Él, sin embargo, llegó mucho antes de lo habitual; Jack se incorporó con rapidez al verlo, y le sorprendió en demasía su actitud tensa y su ceño fruncido. Lo miró intensamente por dos segundos antes de alejar la mirada y caminar rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se encerró. Era la primera vez en toda la semana que no le pedía a Jack que tomara el baño con él o que lo asistiera. Jack comprendió entonces que algo pasaba, y también que esta vez, por más que rogara a los dioses su ayuda, no iba a escapar de esta situación.  
…  
Aster ahora estaba sentado en su cama, y Jack en la de él, la que había abandonado mucho antes para poder estar solamente con su amo y que ahora no parecía nada sino su cámara personal de tortura. Él lo miraba con seriedad, de una forma tan profunda que parecía que no había nada detrás de aquella mirada, porque era interminable, infinita. Y a Jack le parecía simplemente terrorífica.  
-No te quedes callado. Dímelo. ¿Es verdad?  
Aster había enfrentado a Jack una vez que salió del baño y se vistió. Cualquiera diría que estaba usando su aseo personal como una excusa para aplazar lo inevitable. Pero una vez que el momento llegó no se contuvo, y tampoco le ocultó nada de lo ocurrido a Jack. Lo dijo todo de principio a fin.   
Groundhog, Hawk y Foxer habían ido a él durante el entrenamiento, y le habían insinuado que sabían qué había sido de Jack en el periodo en que había estado ausente. Jack no tenía forma de negar absolutamente nada. Ellos no habían dicho nada explícito, pero poco a poco, con sus insinuaciones, Aster había sumado dos más dos y finalmente había ido a preguntarle a Tooth, y a Pitch. Tooth no le había contestado, pero su silencio había sido suficiente. Pitch había hablado en su forma calmada e indiferente de siempre y le contestó que sí, en efecto, había encontrado a su esclavo en un prostíbulo. ¿Qué más daba? le había preguntado, si lo tenía de regreso, y además lo quería exactamente para lo mismo que lo habían querido en aquel burdel. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto.  
Esta parte puso a Jack mucho más tenso de lo que hubiera esperado.  
-¡Quería explicárselo!  
Aster se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. La furia podía leerse en cada movimiento de sus labios, en cada flexión de su cuerpo tenso.  
-¿Qué se suponía que ibas a explicar? ¿Que todo este tiempo he estado defendiendo y cuidando a alguien que no vale la pena? ¡Incluso te atreviste a hacerme una escena de celos como si merecieras que te diera explicaciones! ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir ahora, eh? ¿Debería sentirme afortunado?  
-¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo no me acosté con nadie, eso fue lo que nadie le dijo!  
-¿Cómo ibas a estar en un lugar así sin acostarte con nadie? No me hagas reir.   
Jack se puso de pie y avanzó a él, sin miedo, mirándolo a los ojos lo más que le era posible, pensando que quizás con esta acción podría convencerlo de confiar en él. Que sus ojos le dieran todas las pruebas que el resto de su cuerpo no podía darle.  
-¡No me acosté con nadie!- repitió, sin tener realmente otra forma de explicarlo- ¡Jamás dejé que me pusieran una mano encima!  
-¡No te creo!  
-¡Yo le creí cuando me dijo que no se acostó con Hagne!  
-¡Pues me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho!  
Al oír esto último, Jack se quedó en silencio. Retrocedió varios pasos, envolviéndose el estómago con las manos, asustado de cómo estas palabras lo habían herido de una forma prácticamente física, y finalmente se dejó caer de regreso sobre su cama.   
El silencio duró lo suficiente para contaminar el aire de la habitación. Esta habitación, que habitualmente olía como algo dulce y cálido, en este momento olía a frío, a algo incómodo, a algo que se deja guardado demasiado tiempo y cuando lo recuerdas ya no es igual que cuando lo dejaste de mirar por última vez.  
Jack levantó la mirada, y vio que su amo lo seguía observando en silencio, con enojo, esperando una explicación que aunque recibiera no tenía intención de creer. Aunque fuera el caso, Jack no tenía otra opción más que hablar. Y decidió decir la verdad. No tenía nada que ganar si mentía, ni qué perder si decía lo que había pasado.  
-¿Esos bastardos le dijeron que ellos fueron quienes me vendieron al dueño de ese prostíbulo?- preguntó ahora, en voz baja, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en él, sin perder la firmeza de su voz afligida-, ¿Le dijeron que me estaban haciendo daño porque hice todo lo que me fue posible por defenderlo a usted? ¿¡Le dijeron que casi me matan a mí, y casi matan a Jamie porque quise protegerlo a usted de ellos!?  
Le fue imposible impedir que su voz subiera conforme su ira lo hacía. Y aunque había tratado de mantenerse firme, mientras más alzaba la voz, mientras más trataba de lograr que su amo le creyera, más y más descorazonador se volvía su esfuerzo, y más trabajo le costaba, y más fuerte era el nudo que se cerraba en su garganta.   
No pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios en la última sílaba.  
Aster no tuvo piedad de él a pesar de todo.  
-¡¿Qué tiene que ver Jamie en todo esto?!  
-¡Ellos me amenazaron con matarlo si yo no lo mataba a usted! ¡Yo no podía matarlo, y tampoco podía dejar que le hicieran daño a Jamie!  
Aster se quedó en silencio. Jack le dio rienda suelta a su desesperación.  
-¡¿Sabe por qué su puerta estaba cerrada por fuera esa mañana?! ¡¿Sabe por qué había sangre junto a mi cama?! ¡¿Tiene una maldita idea de porqué la llave estaba en el suelo?! ¡Yo hice lo que pude por protegerlos a ambos y en eso no ha pensado a usted!  
-¿Y preferiste entregarte a un prostíbulo que entregar a ese chiquillo estúpido?  
-Jamie es mi amigo.  
-¿Y yo qué soy? ¿No soy tu amante? ¿Qué significo para tí?  
Jack se quedó en silencio una vez más, atemorizado por las cosas que quería decir y que sabía que no podía.  
Sintió mil cosas en ese instante, no podría describirlas todas porque las palabras no llegaban a su mente. Aster había dicho que ellos eran amantes. Pero quién sabía si su relación podría sobrevivir a esto. Pero ¿qué no estaba dispuesto él a pasar por algo así? Él creía que era suficiente, estar dispuesto a sufrir por siempre por el amor que sentía hacia su dueño.   
-Usted es...mi amo. Usted pagó por mi- después de esto, cambió su forma de hablarle, porque no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo de esa forma cuando estaba intentando abrirse completamente hacia él y entregarle todas y cada una de las cosas que se agolpaban en ese momento dentro de su pecho-. Yo tenía que amarte sin importar qué pasara-, la expresión de Aster pasó a ser una contrariada, confundida. Jack solo siguió hablando, dejando que las palabras siguieran su curso saliendo de sus labios-, y yo te amo. Yo te amo, Aster. Jamás he amado a alguien como te amo a ti. Pero estaba solo...no quería perder a Jamie.   
Aster se quedó callado, sin dejar de verlo, pero sin dar contestación alguna a su declaración de amor.  
Pasaron quizás dos minutos que se hicieron eternos en el silencio. Jack se estremeció cuando Aster empezó a hablar.  
-Preferiste...a Jamie. Preferiste cuidar a Jamie que quedarte a mi lado.   
Llegados a este punto, Jack sintió una lágrima formándose en su ojo derecho. Parpadeó, y la lágrima bajó por su piel, fría, salada al tocar sus labios. Le dolía pensar que su amo era capaz de creer en una traición de parte de él, pero no contestar nada hacia el amor que acababa de profesarle abiertamente.  
-No podía perderlos. A ninguno de los dos-, repuso, intentando que se notara demasiado su afectación, tratando de recuperar su porte tranquilo y haciendo lo posible por evitar las lágrimas.  
-¿Y por qué regresaste?- preguntó Aster, ahora con una voz más calmada pero con el mismo sentimiento de reproche manando de todas partes-, ¿Porque te diste cuenta de que prostituirte no era tan conveniente como ser mi esclavo?  
Jack levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.  
-¡¿O fue porque te cansaste de dejar que te cogieran a diario en una pocilga y preferías hacerlo aquí, con comodidad?! ¿¡Para tener a alguien que te cuidara y te alimentara sin importar lo que fueras y lo que hicieras?! ¡¿Para que comprara tu libertad algún día, como te prometí que iba a hacer?!  
Jack negaba con la cabeza a cada palabra que Aster decía, pero él no se calló por nada. Sus palabras tenían veneno. Pero también tenían un muy, demasiado, obvio dolor.  
-¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?! ¿¡Es eso lo que tengo que pagar por que te acuestes conmigo?!  
Entonces, Jack se dio cuenta de que no podía defenderse más. Ya había dicho todo lo que podía decir. Aun así, quizás necesitaba intentar que las palabras se llegaran a oídos de su amo una vez más.  
-Todos los días… a todas horas… soñaba que llegabas por mí-, susurró, sin poder darle más volumen a su voz por más que lo intentaba, a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto lo quisiera o no-, todos los días pedía que por un milagro me encontraras y me sacaras de ahí. Escuchaba tu voz. Sentía tus manos en mí. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas porque nadie pudiera tocarme. Me golpearon, pasé días enteros sin comer ni beber absolutamente nada. Me enfermé. Pero jamás dejé que nadie me tocara hasta que tú lo hiciste. Y ya te dije porqué. Porque te amo.  
Por toda contestación, Aster se puso de pie. Su caminar pesado se sintió hasta que salió de aquella habitación, y entonces, al encontrarse solo, Jack no tuvo fuerzas para llorar.  
Se puso de pie, arregló las camas poco a poco, con cuidado como si estuviera tratando a un enfermo. Hacía una tarde lluviosa y fría, y se sorprendió de darse cuenta de cómo su corazón se sentía tan acorde con esta situación.  
Y entonces ahí solo, y sintiendo que el frío se le acumulaba en los huesos, decidió que sí, en efecto, no tenía ganas de lidiar más con esto ni de intentar sentirse mejor. Que su amo pensara lo que quisiera, mientras lo dejara seguir a su lado; mientras lo dejara continuar teniéndolo, sin más. Jack no deseaba más. El corazón...su corazón, temblaba sin poderlo detener. Pero no podía hacer más por ello. Solo podía permanecer a su lado y esperar por su decisión.  
Lo amaba. Lo repetía en su corazón una y otra vez, cuánto lo amaba, tanto, que s i no tenía alternativa, le entregaba su corazón entero con tal de poder estar a su lado por siempre, costara lo que le costara.  
Y costara lo que costara, Jack permanecía sentado, esperando sobre su cama, aquella a la que no hubiera querido volver, pero que parecía que era el único lugar seguro donde podía estar ahora que posiblemente su amo decidiera expulsarlo de su lado.  
.  
.  
.  
Al pasar de un par de horas, Jack se dio permiso de sentirse sorprendido por no haber derramado una lágrima desde que su amo saliera de la habitación, pero si lo pensaba, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que fuera así. Se sentía demasiado vacío para ello, demasiado vacío cuando su corazón solamente se encontraba entre los brazos de su amo y en ningún otro lugar. Solo le quedaba buscarlos y tratar de encontrar sus fuerzas en ellos.  
¿En qué momento había Aster regresado a él, desplomándose en la cama, recargando su cabeza sobre su regazo y cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormido? Jack no lo impidió, jamás lo haría. Le acarició el cabello para ayudarlo a dormir mientras murmuraba una suave canción. Su amo se había abrazado de su cintura sin decir nada y Jack había suspirado de alivio al sentir su contacto; al sentir su amor. Parecía que lo necesitaba todavía más de lo que le era posible admitir, y Jack solamente atinaba a mantener una respiración acompasada y a esperar, teniéndolo en sus brazos, amándolo para siempre.  
.  
.  
.  
Era de madrugada cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Aster otra vez, y que su cuerpo no despreciaba el suyo; que su amo lo abrazaba con posesión y con intranquilidad y que nada parecía poder separarlos ahora.  
Le dijo que lo amaba en voz baja, aun a sabiendas que no lo escucharía, pero esperando que su voz se colara hasta sus sueños.   
Este era su lugar y seguiría siéndolo por siempre; la oscuridad, el cuerpo de Aster, la calidez de su abrazo, la seguridad de su cama, la fuerza de su palpitar contra su piel. Su amo lo protegía del frío, del dolor, del miedo. Al menos así, mientras dormía. Cuando despertara, Jack estaba listo para lo que fuera de él, excepto para irse. Si lo echaba de su lado, Jack se abrazaría a su cuerpo y se fundiría con su piel. Así de desesperado estaba su corazón; así de inevitable le parecía su propio destino.  
…  
Por la mañana, Aster lo despertó haciéndole un amor desesperado y fuerte. Jack se entregó a él una vez más, como siempre lo hacía, y aunque alcanzó el éxtasis de su cuerpo con casi demasiada facilidad, sabía que había en él, en su corazón, una mancha que no podría quitar con nada. El silencio de su dueño al tomarlo le dolió en la piel.   
Al terminar, Aster se levantó de la cama sin besarlo, sin darle un abrazo ni una caricia. Jack comprendió. No volteó a verlo; se quedó acostado, dándole la espalda.   
-No volverás a salir de la habitación-, declaró el gladiador, vistiéndose-. Toothiana es la única que está autorizada para entrar aquí, y aún ella solo podrá venir una vez al día. Ese…amigo tuyo no volverá a venir aquí. Tienes terminantemente prohibido hablarle.   
Jack se estremeció.  
-Si me entero de que me has desobedecido, te irás, y no volveré a aceptarte de regreso. No volveré a hacer el ridículo por tu culpa.  
Dicho esto el gladiador, salió de la habitación apenas terminó de vestirse. Jack se enroscó sobre una almohada, pensando que después de todo no estaba tan mal. Él esperaba algo mucho peor.  
Pero no podía resistir más la tensión que sentía en todo el cuerpo y que se concentraba en su estómago. Tuvo que correr al baño, con una mano sobre su boca, y sin poder contener ni un momento más su necesidad de vomitar.   
Continuará…


	11. En tu sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decide quedarse con Aster, aunque Aster no pueda amarlo.

Para la hora en que Toothiana le llevó sus comidas del día, ya que solo se suponía que entrara en la habitación una vez, Jack había hecho la cama, se había aseado, se había vestido y finalmente se había sentado en la cama otra vez, mirando por la ventana. Ella se quedó de pie un momento para observarlo bien antes de avanzar y dejar la comida en la mesa. Le daba una sensación extraña, a decir verdad; ver a un joven tan hermoso, y que Toothiana sabía tan lleno de vida, sentado ahí, miserablemente, como si estuviera resignado a… a algo, que realmente ella no sabía.  
-Jack, te traje tu comida del día. Traje varias cosas…preferí frutas frescas y…carne, tu sabes, cosas que no necesitan estar calientes para que las puedas comer. Creo que es suficiente al menos hasta que Aster regrese.  
Jack no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió cuando ella entró en la habitación; él solo permaneció mirando por la ventana en completo silencio. Tooth recordó vagamente a cuando lo había conocido unos pocos meses atrás; él estaba igual, en silencio, mirando por las ventanas mientras hacía sus tareas, siempre saliendo del mundo real para quedarse en su mundo de ensueño, para hacer más llevadero su destino.  
Y sin embargo, éste que ella veía ante sus ojos era bastante diferente de ese pequeño esclavo soñador que había llegado haciendo sus labores con efectividad y sonrisas. Había pasado tan poco tiempo y él había cambiado tanto…  
Al verlo mirar por la ventana, ella ya no veía en él el deseo de escapar, aunque fuera dentro de su propia mente. No; ahora que Toothiana lo veía así frente a ella, más bien le daba la impresión de que Jack miraba hacia afuera como si no esperara nada más; como si hacer esto fuera suficiente para tenerlo complacido. Como un pajarillo que se ha resignado a su jaula y al que el cielo no le parece sino una pintura, o un engaño que no vale la pena soñar o esperar.  
El amor que éste joven esclavo sentía por su amo lo estaba consumiendo. Toothiana nunca había visto nada igual, y para ser sincera consigo misma, no era una situación fácil de digerir.  
-¿Jack…?  
-Estoy bien, Tooth-, interrumpió él antes de que la mujer pudiera preguntar bien lo que quería-, por favor, déjame solo.  
De cualquier forma, ella no retrocedió.   
-Jack…Jack, no me gusta cómo estás- le dijo, sentándose a orilla de la cama-. Si algo te pasara…. Pensé que estando con Aster estabas feliz.  
Jack volvió a quedarse en silencio, sin despegar los ojos de la ventana. El cielo parecía más gris que de costumbre.  
-Aster es el único que puede hacerme feliz-, repuso finalmente, en una voz realmente baja. Se abrazó de sus rodillas, escondió el rostro en ellas y no se movió ni un poco más.   
Toothiana solo lo miró unos segundos más antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación. Esta imagen tan acabada ante sus ojos la perturbaba, y la entristecía mucho.  
.  
.  
.  
En realidad, aunque lo intentó, Jack no pudo comer demasiado. Después de intentar ingerir un pequeño racimo de uvas- que básicamente son agua-, no pudo hacer entrar en su boca nada más pesado. La comida no podía entrar a su estómago, sentía un malestar bastante fuerte, y sabía que incluso que si conseguía deslizar el más mínimo bocado por su garganta terminaría vomitándolo. El peso que sentía dentro de sí desde esa mañana no se había ido, y tenía la sensación de que no podría deshacerse de él por más que lo intentara. Por el momento, la única cosa que a él se le ocurría que podría hacer era esperar a que el peso disminuyera, o al menos acostumbrarse lo suficiente a él como para comer algo.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando su amo llegó, Jack estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, esperándolo. Y cuando Aster entró y pasó a lado de él sin dirigirle la palabra, Jack se dio cuenta de que estaban volviendo a empezar. Esto se parecía tanto a esos primeros días en los que su amo aparentaba estar molesto con él la mayor parte del tiempo y Jack sentía que no tenía rumbo… pero no más. Jack estaba seguro de que esta vez tenía una meta por la qué esperar y esa era estar a lado de su amo siempre que pudiera. Siempre que le fuera posible alimentarse de él y de su presencia.  
Lo siguió al interior del baño y esperó mientras él entraba en el agua caliente. Estaba ansioso por acercarse y tocarlo aunque fuera solo para ayudarlo a asearse.  
Se acercó con las toallas y las dejó cerca. Comenzó a preparar lo que necesitaba para lavarle el cabello cuando su amo le llamó.  
-Entra.  
Fue una orden lenta, seca, sencilla y fría, pero Jack tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de sonreír cuando la escuchó y entendió a qué se refería. No esperó para cumplir la orden y se acercó a la bañera para desnudarse. Desenredó de su cintura la franja de seda que sujetaba la túnica que traía puesta. Dejó caer la túnica al suelo al tiempo que sus ropas interiores y finalmente se quitó los zapatos. Entró a la bañera lentamente, con cuidado, cohibido por el aura poderosa e intranquila de su amo que le daba la impresión de que a la más mínima oportunidad iba a mandarlo lejos si ese era su capricho. Jack no podía soportar semejante idea, pero tampoco podía desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad que se le presentara para estar a lado de su amo, por pequeña y efímera que pudiera parecer.   
Cuando los dedos de sus pies tocaron el agua caliente se sintió como electricidad. Poco a poco se internó, un poco más, con cuidado, y finalmente se dejó a sí mismo recargarse y acunarse contra el cuerpo de su amo, su pecho contra el suyo, acaballado en su cintura, con sus piernas acariciándose contra las de él. Aster no se movió, solo permitió que esto pasara. Jack acomodó su cabeza contra el hombro de su amo, y rodeó su torso con los brazos. Cerró los ojos y se relajó lo más que pudo, recargando todo su peso contra él. Esto le causó una sensación de alivio tan placentera, que por un momento se vio tentado a moverse contra él y hacer que notara su excitación, su necesidad, pero decidió que iba a ir despacio, porque sentía que si hacía algún movimiento brusco su amo terminaría por rechazarlo. Y ese sería un rechazo que Jack no aguantaría, simplemente no sentía que tuviera la capacidad para hacerlo.   
Jack cerró los ojos y esperó. El silencio podía parecer incómodo o agotador, pero para él no lo era. Era necesario, agradable incluso, pasar un rato en silencio con su amo, porque no sabía si las siguientes palabras que salieran de su boca podían ser las últimas que escuchara dirigidas hacia él.  
Cuánto amaba a su amo. Cuánto temía perderlo.   
Cuando sus manos grandes y calientes subieron a su espalda, Jack reprimió una respiración fuerte cargada de sorpresa. Este toque era algo que él no esperaba; por un instante había creído que si en este momento su amo lo aceptaba a su lado no sería para tener ninguna consideración con él salvo la de permitirle tocarlo; jamás ir más allá, ni mucho menos admitir la más mínima debilidad permitiéndole sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sentir el calor de su piel…  
Jack dejó salir de sus labios un gemido pequeño, tan suave, tan dulce, que se sintió complacido consigo mismo. No quería nada más que demostrarle a Aster que lo amaba, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que demostrándole la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus atenciones? Él no sabía qué más hacer, pero estaba seguro de que solo le quedaba esperar. Es decir, ¿Qué podía esperar, o qué podía pedir? Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, nada podía ser mejor que esto. Estaba recibiendo mucho más de lo que creía que su amo le daría a final de cuentas.  
Cuando Jack se encontró finalmente envuelto en el calor de su amo, se vio tentado a besar su piel. Así lo hizo. Comenzó poco a poco, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello, en sus hombros, cubriendo su pecho de sus labios. Deseó por un momento que fuera posible ver su boca pintada en la piel de su amo, pero supuso que no había demasiado que pudiera permitirse ahora que estaba en la cuerda floja con él. Aun así, se dio tiempo de sentirse complacido cuando pudo apreciar como su piel, la piel de su amo, se enchinaba suavemente al sentir sus besos. Se sintió, más que complacido, un poco sobrepasado por la situación. La aceptación de su amo en este momento se convirtió en lo único que quería, lo único por lo que vivía en ese momento.  
-Aster…-se atrevió a murmurar, y sin esperar una respuesta o indicio alguno de que él lo estuviera escuchando, continuó-, ¿Por qué me dejas hacer esto? Pensé...que estabas enojado conmigo…  
La mano de su amo en su espalda pareció cobrar de pronto un calor que antes no tenía. Jack esperó, aterrorizado por pensar que su atrevimiento fuera a costarle caro.  
-Te necesito cerca-, replicó él entonces, en un tono cansado-. Sin importar lo que seas...o lo que hayas hecho.  
Esta respuesta no mejoró la intranquilidad de Jack, pero fue suficiente para comprender que su amo no iba a alejarlo de él, por lo menos en ese momento.  
Jack se deslizó sobre él hasta que sus brazos pudieron rodearle el cuello, lo suficiente para que él también lo abrazara y atrajera hacia él, con tal fuerza que por un momento lo asustó, aunque no lo suficiente como para tener que huir. Jack amaba vivir con sensación de debilidad y vulnerabilidad en su cuerpo. Amaba saberse a merced de lo que este hombre quisiera de él. Amaba que Aster lo amara. No había más explicaciones que dar y ellos estaban conscientes de que, aunque intentaran decirlas, ninguno de los dos iba a estar satisfecho de manera alguna.  
El beso que compartieron entonces fue largo y húmedo, caliente e invasivo. Era un beso que encendía cada poro de la piel.   
Jack se separó lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Los ojos entrecerrados de su amo develaban un placer extraño y suave, que Jack también quería disfrutar. Aunque la incomodidad no se lo permitía en un principio… solo necesitaba tener un poco de él. Solo necesitaba tener la confirmación de que estaba ahí para él y no lo iba a dejar.   
-Te amo, Aster-, se atrevió a repetir, como lo había hecho antes, esperando que su amo le creyera y lo comprendiera. Aster suspiró, y se quedó sin contestar nada. Jack volvió a acercarse a su rostro para besarlo, y sonrió, encantado al darse cuenta de que se lo permitía de nuevo y sin más.   
Se acariciaron, se tocaron. El cuerpo de Jack parecía cantar con cada toque de las manos de su amo y era que él no quería nada menos que eso.  
-Te amo-, le repetía, y aunque Aster no contestaba más que aumentando sus caricias, Jack se daba por bien servido. Al menos en este momento, no necesitaba otra prueba de que su amo lo quería.  
.  
.  
.  
Había una sensación agridulce en su pecho ahora que estaban de regreso en la cama, él recostado sobre su amo, y su amo con la cabeza recargada en un brazo, mirando por la ventana. Por un lado, Jack se sentía feliz, completo, complacido de estar en el cuerpo de su amo y de que él lo aceptara a su lado sin más; sin problemas ni explicaciones. Por otro lado, le dolía el silencio y la incomodidad que se había apoderado de ellos una vez que salieron del baño. Si ahora estaba con él, era porque se lo había permitido, no porque lo había querido. Y Jack no tenía mucha más opción que esperar, sentir en silencio sus caricias, fingir que cada una de ellas era un “te amo” silente, suave y cálido, que se le metía por la piel y buscaba el camino hacia su centro.   
Aster estaba ahora en completo silencio, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por la columna de Jack y mirando ausentemente por la ventana todavía.  
Tocaron a la puerta, y a la orden de Aster, un par de esclavos seguidos por Toothiana entraron a la habitación para dejarles la cena.  
Cuando ellos se retiraron, Tooth permaneció. A estas alturas, a Jack no le daba vergüenza alguna que lo viera así con su amo; completamente desnudo sobre su cuerpo, con apenas una sábana cubriéndolos a ambos; con la piel llena de marcas de mordidas y succiones, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rojas. Para él era motivo de felicidad más que de vergüenza poder mostrar cuánto le pertenecía y cuánto su amo se entregaba también a él.   
-Aster, espero que estés preparado-, comenzó ella, evidentemente tratando de ignorar la situación tan íntima que estaba presenciando-. No pudieron cancelar la pelea que pediste, tendrás que ir de todas formas.   
Jack se sintió un poco sorprendido de saber que su amo había rechazado una pelea. Hasta donde Jack sabía, Aster siempre intentaba demostrar lo bueno que era. Además, ganar una pelea significaba ganar dinero, y si Aster quería salir de aquí, mientras más peleas aceptara y ganara más pronto su meta se vería cumplida.   
-No pelearé contra un mocoso-, repuso sin alejar su mirada de la ventana y sin dejar de dibujar círculos en la espalda de su esclavo. Los ojos de Tooth, en cambio, adquirieron en este momento tal fuerza que Jack finalmente sintió la necesidad de esconderse de ellos. Ya que no había a dónde ir, escondió su cara en el cuello de Aster mientras se abrazaba más fuerte de su torso.  
-Es el retador, no puedes simplemente negarte. ¿Tienes idea de lo deshonroso que resultaría? Toma responsabilidad del sitio que tienes ahora. Mañana en la mañana vendré por ti.  
Las palabras de la mujer fueron tan terminantes entonces, que Jack tuvo que voltear a ver a su amo. Éste mostraba una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, pero no dijo nada más.   
-Mañana pasaré por ti temprano. Más vale que estés listo cuando llegue. Y en cuanto al viaje….  
-¿Qué viaje?- interrumpió Jack, un poco contrariado. Toothiana lo ignoró y Aster continuó ignorando la escena en general, no solo a él.   
-Como quieras, Aster. No puedes seguir huyendo de tus problemas.  
Se dio la vuelta y se retiró sin decir nada más ni esperar respuesta alguna de él.  
Cuando Tooth se retiró de la habitación, Jack volteó a ver el rostro de su amo. Él parecía pensativo y silencioso, más de lo que habitualmente era.  
No. Realmente Jack estaba seguro de que no conocía todas las facetas de su amo en su totalidad como para afirmar tal cosa. Cuando lo había conocido, había pensado que era soberbio, insensible, sádico incluso. Poco a poco había aprendido a ver que realmente era mucho más sensible de lo que se atrevía a demostrar en público. Y era aún mejor, porque ese lado solo lo demostraba hacia él; solo para él, Aster era tierno, dulce. Lo besaba con cariño, con los labios sabiendo a miel, con un cuerpo cálido y firme que le ofrecía protección y cuidado, todo lo que Jack jamás antes había conocido en la vida. Había llegado a conocer también su lado apasionado, instintivo incluso, que no era capaz de dejar atrás por más que quisiera ocultarlo. Era ese lado de Aster el que brotaba cuando estaban así; juntos, solos, sin nada entre sus cuerpos. Jack se había dejado absorber por ese lado de su amo y finalmente había aceptado hasta las últimas consecuencias el lado de él que le hacía daño incluso cuando no lo quería, pero si había aceptado eso, había sido porque al contrario, todo lo demás se disipaba ante sus ojos cuando su amo finalmente lo besaba. En ese momento, el mundo se extinguía por completo para Jack y todo lo demás se convertía en nada. Nada en este mundo, ni en ningún otro, tenía importancia alguna para Jack más que el hecho de tener a su amo y que su amo lo tuviera a él.   
Aster se incorporó lentamente y Jack bajó de su cuerpo, permitiéndole moverse. El gladiador finalmente se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.  
Golpeó a Jack como una piedra el darse cuenta de que el silencio de su amo ahora era muy diferente al silencio que había antes entre ellos.  
Cuando recién había llegado aquí, el silencio que sentía Jack provenir de él era un silencio algo incómodo, sí, pero no le hacía sentir que la piel se le desgarraba o que a cualquier movimiento que hiciera todo se acabaría para ambos. Aquel silencio tenía la incertidumbre del principio. Éste tenía la incertidumbre del final. Final que por supuesto, Jack quería aplazar lo más que le fuera posible. Impedirlo, más bien, a cualquier costo.  
Cuando su amo terminó de vestir algo de ropa sencilla, para cenar, se sentó ante la mesa. Luego, sin decir nada, volteó ligeramente su cabeza hacia Jack, y Jack comprendió el mensaje y se puso de pie rápidamente, se vistió y se sentó a la mesa con él.  
La penumbra era iluminada por unas pocas velas, y aunque la comida era más que deliciosa, el cuerpo de Jack ansiaba por algo, aunque no sabía qué. Quizás era de pronto que los instintos con los que había llegado aquí comenzaban a salir a flote otra vez, y sentía ganas de salir corriendo para perderse, aprovechar la primera oportunidad y salir de las garras de su amo, de su amo… que después de todo, era un gladiador. Que, después de todo, no tenía tantos motivos para retenerlo a su lado como Jack pudiera haber pensado, porque podía tener a quien quisiera cuando lo quisiera. El silencio, sí, era pesado, terrible, casi insoportable.  
Sin embargo, cuando terminaron de cenar, Aster se puso de pie, jaló la cuerda de servicio de la cocina y se calzó sus botas.   
Una vez que lo hizo, se acercó a la mesa, y extendió su mano hacia Jack.  
Como no dijo nada, Jack tampoco dejó salir de sus labios palabra alguna y se limitó a sujetarse de la mano que le ofrecía.   
.  
.  
.  
Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano. Recorrieron el oscuro pasillo de la misma forma, sin soltarse por un segundo. De lejos se escuchaba el bullicio del comedor. Como todos estaban ocupados con la cena, los pasillos estaban vacíos. Aster continuaba en silencio.  
Mientras caminaban, Jack lo observaba, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Una vez más, comprobó que no entendía a su amo. No lo conocía. Al menos, no como se supone que uno debe conocer a un amante. Un amante. ¿De verdad podía decir que Aster y él eran amantes? Considerando el misterio que la cabeza de su amo era para él, Jack supuso que no, o que al menos, aquél título no era del todo preciso.  
Porque Jack conocía a su amo, sí; conocía su cuerpo, conocía su rostro. Conocía cada centímetro de su piel, conocía el sabor de su saliva, tenía grabado en el cerebro a fuego el aroma de su cabello y tenía tatuados sus ojos verdes en las pupilas.  
Pero no conocía su mente. No conocía sus sentimientos, no conocía sus miedos. Su amo podía predecirlo casi por completo; Jack jamás se sentiría capaz de predecirlo a él aun cuando hacia unos días pensaba que sí le era posible.  
Jack conocía a su amo, pero no conocía a Aster.  
Él no lo soltaba. Caminando, llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la casa. Realmente, Jack nunca había estado ahí más que para limpiar. Esta era la puerta por donde entraban las personas importantes que visitaban al amo o incluso a North. Esta era la puerta por donde los gladiadores salían a sus batallas. También era la puerta por donde regresaban victoriosos. Ningún gladiador derrotado usaba esta puerta.  
Aster sacó de un bolsillo una llave y abrió la puerta. Era pesada, pero el gladiador pudo abrirla lo suficiente para que ambos salieran.  
-No sabía que podía salir así nada más. ¿No necesita un permiso?  
Aster volteó a verlo un momento, pero no le contestó nada.   
A las afueras de la casa, al menos por esta entrada, había un jardín. En el jardín había muchos arbustos llenos de hermosas flores, frutas incluso, pero sobre todo había estatuas; estatuas de gladiadores gloriosos que habían vivido sus vidas aquí y que habían ganado una y otra batalla para esta Casa. Era un jardín enorme. Más adelante, se veía la ciudad.  
Jack no había salido de la habitación en varios días. Podía ver el cielo nocturno desde su ventana, pero…no era lo mismo que esto. Salir un momento de la Casa, caminar entre las plantas, respirar aire fresco, mirar el cielo. Ahora entendía porqué Aster podía hacer esto; por qué por un momento podían darse esta libertad. No habían salido de la Casa después de todo. Pero de todas formas, supuso que alguien como él se tenía bien merecido y ganado este privilegio.  
Mientras caminaban entre los arbustos y las estatuas, Aster continuó en silencio. Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar más o menos recluido, donde él finalmente se sentó en el pasto y esperó a que Jack se le uniera. Finalmente, se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo.  
-El aire ahí adentro…es asfixiante-, ofreció como explicación, cerrando los ojos.   
Jack se sentó a su lado. Había un viento suave moviendo las plantas. Este viento no entraba con facilidad a la habitación así que Jack hizo lo posible por disfrutarlo. Se internaba en sus cabellos y acariciaba su rostro, y por un momento, doloroso para él mismo, se dio cuenta… de que en este mundo había algo más. Algo más que el toque de su amo. Algo más que sus besos. Algo más que su voz en su oído; algo más que su cuerpo. En este mundo había viento; había estrellas, había luz de luna, había flores; aromas, formas, colores…  
Pero cuando su amo levantó su mano y sus dedos se deslizaron por su hombro, y luego por su brazo… Jack se dio cuenta de que nada más en este mundo, ni aromas, ni sabores, ni texturas, se comparaban con eso. Un pequeño toque de los dedos de Aster en su piel fue lo único que necesitó, en ese instante, para olvidar todo lo demás.   
El mundo podía irse al demonio en ese momento. Jack solo quería a Aster. Aflojó cuidadosamente entonces la parte superior de su túnica, y la dejó caer. Aster pareció entender, y su mano entonces continuó moviéndose sobre su espalda. Jack se acostó lentamente, dejando su cabeza recargarse contra el hombro de su amo. Él volteó a verlo y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Lo atrajo hacia sí.  
-Gracias-, susurró Jack, sobrepasado por los sentimientos que afloraban en su cuerpo entonces. Recargó el rostro contra su pecho y sintió su cuerpo estremeciéndose por completo. En ese momento deseó besarlo, abrazarlo, morderlo, unirse a él, no dejarlo ir.  
Aster permaneció en silencio. Jack sabía que no iba a entender la razón por la que le agradecía; le agradecía por dejarlo estar con él. Le agradecía por dejarlo estar en su habitación y compartir su intimidad. Le agradecía por los besos, por las caricias, por la forma en que complementaba su cuerpo con el de él cada vez que estaban juntos. Le agradecía por el techo que lo protegía, por las estrellas que los bañaban esta noche, por el aire que le daba vida en este momento. Le agradecía por todo.  
Le agradecía por dejarle amarlo.  
-No quiero volver a escuchar…. que pronuncias esa palabra. Al menos hacia mí. No he hecho nada que debas agradecer.  
Jack no contestó nada a esto. Solamente se quedó quieto y siguió abrazado de él. Dioses, ¿Porqué no podía soltarlo? ¿Por qué necesitaba estar abrazado a él todo el tiempo? Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba…  
Lo amaba tanto que cuando intentaba decirlo las palabras no le hacían justicia. Lo amaba tanto que cada momento que no podía demostrárselo parecía ser un momento desperdiciado de su vida. Lo amaba tanto que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que si alguna vez a Aster le faltaba la vida tomara la de él y la consumiera. Jack sabía en este momento que él no existía para nada más. Era lo único que quería.  
-Tú… me dolió tanto saber lo que había pasado contigo-, comentó a explicar, pero Jack no entendió, al menos al principio. Parecía que hablaba de algo completamente distinto-. Pero no puedo dejarte ir. No puedo… simplemente dejarte.  
Jack separó su rostro del pecho de su amo y levantó la mirada hacia él. Intentó preguntarle, pero Aster siguió hablando.  
-Cuando te vi ese día por primera vez, pensé que eras perfecto-, Jack se sonrojó-. Cuando te tuve en mi habitación lo confirmé. Cuando te fuiste… fue como si mi vida fuera una habitación que se quedaba vacía. Cuando volviste, fue como si esa vida se llenara de nuevo…contigo. Pero cuando supe lo que había pasado…  
Jack se abrazó más fuerte de él.   
-Por un momento, te odié. Pero… no puedo vivir sin ti.  
Jack sentía que el corazón se le hundía en el pecho al escuchar estas palabras. Su amo…¿de verdad estaba diciendo esto? ¿De verdad había dicho que lo necesitaba?  
-Antes de conocerte no tenía razones para vivir. Ahora…ahora te tengo a ti. De hecho eres… eres todo lo que tengo.  
Jack sentía que el cuerpo se le iba. Aster hablaba despacio en su oído.   
-Aún así… mi advertencia sigue en pie. Si me das una razón, no lo pensaré, y te irás. Aún si contigo se va mi vida.  
En este punto fue que pudo reaccionar.  
-No…no, no, no, no, no, no…yo te amo, te amo, te amo muchísimo Aster, no quiero perderte, no quiero, no puedo aceptar algo así…no… no podría…no podría vivir sin ti…  
Aster se incorporó lentamente, primero sentándose, luego poniéndose de pie con lentitud, soltando a su esclavo mientras lo hacía. Jack se incorporó también, confundido, y lo miró esperando por si volteaba también a verlo, pero no lo hizo….  
-Yo jamás dije que te amara.  
El alma de Jack se despegó de su cuerpo. Aster comenzó a caminar hacia la Casa.   
.  
.  
.  
¿Es posible morir de amor? Quizás todas las personas en el mundo se habían hecho esa pregunta en algún momento; en ese momento donde el pecho duele, donde el silencio quema, donde los ojos pesan de tanto llorar, donde el cuerpo pierde por completo el peso y el corazón arde.  
Jack llevaba todo el día en la misma posición, en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas, sin ganas de moverse, de sentir o pensar cualquier cosa.  
Pronto se dio cuenta, pues no le fue muy difícil, de que el cuerpo de nuevo le pesaba tanto como antes. Especialmente ese punto dentro de su estómago que se sentía como si un pedazo de plomo se hubiera instalado en sus entrañas haciéndole más difícil moverse y respirar.   
Las palabras de su amo habían sido difíciles de digerir, aun cuando él creía estar resignado a no tener su amor. Creía que iba a ser fácil para él quedarse a su lado y permanecer enamorado aun si su amo no sentía ni remotamente lo mismo por él. Pero ahora, habiéndolo vivido, se daba cuenta de lo difícil y doloroso que era esto. Jack realmente deseaba con todas sus ansias una prueba o una señal cualquiera de que sus sentimientos eran al menos vagamente correspondidos, de que su amo pensaba en él, de que su amo lo consideraba importante en su vida.  
Pero tuvo que decir eso la noche anterior.  
Jack comenzaba a pensar que, si su amo se lo proponía, podía matarlo solo diciéndole las palabras exactas. Y en serio, quizás así era.   
Jack tocó su estómago; lo sintió duro, pesado, como si hubiera dentro algo que se empeñaba en anclarlo al piso y no dejarlo moverse.  
Quizás esa sensación pesada eran sus miedos y sus dudas agolpándose, quedándose ahí porque él se negaba a dejarlas salir. Jack estaba convencido de que no podía hacerlo, porque admitir el miedo, admitir las dudas, sería equivalente a admitir abiertamente que lo que sentía por su amo… no era tan fuerte. Tenía que creer en él; tenía que continuar entregándose, aunque le costara la vida o la cordura. Aunque los únicos momentos donde realmente compartían algo era cuando estaban en la cama. No quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar, no quería que la idea si quiera asomara dentro de su mente, de que su amo solo lo quería para satisfacer sus…necesidades.   
Agitó la cabeza como si eso fuera a ahuyentar el pensamiento, y en cambio, se recostó en el suelo, con la mano sujetando su estómago, aún inquieto por el malestar, por el peso que sentía en su interior.  
Su amo se había ido esa mañana a pelear, a esa pelea que no quería. Toothiana lo había sacado de la habitación a la fuerza luego de que Jack prácticamente tuviera que obligarlo a ponerse la armadura. ¿Cómo había sacado de su cuerpo la voluntad para ponerse firme contra él y obligarlo a cooperar? No lo sabía. Recordaba que su expresión confundida había sido preciosa, y le había hecho sonreír. Le había dado un beso en los labios traviesamente una vez que consiguió que se pusiera la parte superior de la armadura sin demasiados problemas. Aster había quedado tan sorprendido por la repentina demostración que apenas continuó negándose débilmente cuando Jack continuó ajustando el resto de las partes en sus brazos, piernas, y en todo su cuerpo.  
La noche anterior…no habían dormido juntos. Quizás era eso por lo que Aster parecía tan sorprendido de su actitud esta mañana. Jack se había negado a dormir a su lado. No por que no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pasaba con él cuando estaba con su amo pero ahora, sentía mucho más miedo de lo que pasaba cuando no estaba con él. Sentía tanto miedo de sus palabras y de sus besos que podían darle vida, como sentía miedo de las palabras que se la quitarían.  
Aster no lo había obligado a dormir a su lado y quizás eso fue aún peor. Quizás Jack quería que su amo lo llevara a su cama por la fuerza y sentir de nuevo que lo necesitaba tanto como Jack lo necesitaba a él. El joven y confundido esclavo había despertado con una sensación terrible de necesidad, de deseo mal controlado, la piel hormigueándole y el corazón pesado y vacío.   
Para cuando Tooth había entrado a la habitación, Jack ya se había deslizado a los brazos de su amo, pidiéndole en silencio, con sus besos, con sus caricias, que lo quisiera. La presencia de la mujer perturbó el momento, pero Jack no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a ser útil.   
Ser así, servil, dispuesto, era una actitud que desde niño le habían metido en el cuerpo a golpes, no era lo natural en él pero era lo que requería su vida de esclavo. Pero ahora, con Aster, él no lo sentía así, al contrario, para él, ser esclavo de Aster era casi un honor. Saberse útil, saberse… necesario, en su vida, era algo completamente motivante, estimulante para él. Jack quería que su Aster lo amara. Y si para ello era necesario intervenir en cada momento de su vida, hacerse indispensable, entonces eso iba a hacer.   
Aun tomada esta determinación, Jack no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que el cuerpo le pesaba y de que su cabeza iba a explotar.   
.  
.  
.  
Tenía listo el baño, se había puesto su túnica favorita, se había puesto brillo en las mejillas y en los labios, se había arreglado el cabello. Ahora, estaba esperando sentado en la cama, sabiendo que pasarían al menos un par de horas antes de que su amo llegara. Unos minutos antes había llegado y se había esparcido como pólvora por la casa la noticia de que él había ganado la batalla, y Jack no podía hacer menos que estar listo, para lo que quisiera.  
Pero de pronto, antes de lo que él pensaba, la puerta se abrió. Le sorprendió la fuerza con la que fue abierta, porque pesaba mucho. Pero su amo estaba ahí, de pie. Y no necesitó verlo por mucho tiempo para saber que la furia lo consumía.   
Caminaba con la espalda tensa y la cabeza agachada. Se movió pesada y lentamente al interior de la habitación. Y cuando Jack quiso acercarse para saber qué ocurría, Aster lo rechazó.  
-Jack, vete.  
-Pero…  
-¡Lárgate!  
Jack casi pierde por completo la fuerza en las piernas cuando su amo le gritó. No dudó entonces. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación como había hecho antes, alguna vez.  
.  
.  
.  
Y como antes, Jack supo por un momento que no era necesario que se desapareciera por completo. Su amo era difícil de entender, pero Jack había aprendido algunos trucos. Eventualmente lo querría de vuelta. Solo tenía que esperar. Vaya, y apenas hace unas horas pensaba que no podía predecirlo.  
Así que estaba sentado junto a la puerta de la habitación. En la Casa, la celebración no se había interrumpido por nada, a decir verdad, los gladiadores aprovechaban casi cualquier oportunidad para emborracharse y perder la cabeza, aunque al día siguiente les fuera imposible levantarse.  
La música, las risas, los gritos, todo llegaba a los oídos de Jack y él no podía evitar notar la ironía de que él se sintiera tan miserable y a pocos metros un grupo tan grande de personas estuvieran celebrando, ambos, de hecho, por la misma razón. Jack no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que lo que fuera que hubiera provocado esto en su amo, había sucedido durante la pelea.   
De pronto, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido. Toothiana caminaba por el pasillo con una bandeja de comida en la mano, hasta llegar a él.  
-Jack, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que la orden de Aster había sido que no salieras bajo ninguna circunstancia-, esto lo dijo con un dejo de recelo y molestia en la voz. Era evidente que ella estaba completamente en contra de la forma en que Aster trataba a Jack, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo o remediarlo. Tampoco era que Jack lo quisiera.  
-Él mismo me sacó-, suspiró, volviendo a acomodar el mentón sobre sus rodillas-, no es nada. Volveré dentro de una o dos horas y se habrá tranquilizado.  
En este punto, se mordió los labios. ¿Qué tal si esta vez no funcionaba así? Bueno, al menos tenía que intentarlo. No se podía quedar ahí sentado toda la noche.  
-¿Tú sabes qué le pasó?  
Tooth levantó la mirada y suspiró como pidiéndole fuerza a dioses que no veía. Jack esperó.  
-Sí, sé qué pasó Jack. Y entiendo que esté tan mal. No te recomiendo que intentes resolverlo, podría ser peor-, luego dirigió la mirada a la bandeja que tenía en las manos-, les traeré la cena más tarde, entonces.   
Jack asintió lentamente, pensando en lo que Tooth acababa de decir. No se le ocurría que era lo que había salido tan mal como para que estuviera así. Había ganado. Sí, había sido una pelea que él no quería, pero había ganado. Jack optó por esperar.  
.  
.  
.  
Aún se escuchaba el alboroto de la fiesta, pero Jack decidió que había sido suficiente. Estaba harto, no solo de estar ahí afuera sino de no saber qué sucedía con Aster. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. Puso su mano sobre la cerradura y respiró profundamente. Solo era su amo. No lo iba a lastimar, no tenía razones para hacerlo. Nunca lo había hecho antes… al menos no de alguna manera en que Jack terminara sintiendo rencor hacia él.  
Jack empujó la puerta lentamente. Cerró los ojos, y no los abrió hasta que la puerta estuvo completamente abierta. Como si tuviera miedo de lo que podría ver si los abría antes. Pudo distinguir en la penumbra a su amo, sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.   
Le sorprendió por completo ver a su amo así. Su compostura completamente perdida, su mirada en el suelo, la cabeza agachada de ese modo tan derrotado…  
Y como siempre, había llegado de la pelea limpio, pues como parte del proceso los gladiadores recibían todo tipo de atenciones cuando ganaban, pero este no era uno de esos días en los que él simplemente optaba por mantenerse así y rechazaba su baño; esta vez, Jack estaba seguro de que Aster se había metido a la bañera porque estaba aún rezumando de agua por todas partes, a diferencia de un par de horas atrás. Su cabello soltaba algunas gotas que caían al suelo y la ropa húmeda se le pegaba al cuerpo.   
Jack avanzó. Vio que estaba descalzo. No comprendió por qué ese detalle parecía tan importante en ese momento.  
-¿Amo?- se atrevió a pronunciar, pero él no contestó. Jack se acercó un poco más.  
Si su amo hubiera estado acostado, o sentado en una posición más relajada, Jack hubiera pensado que estaba dormido, quizás simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos o algo por el estilo, pero no era así. Aster estaba tenso; podía ver las venas saltadas en sus brazos y su espalda encorvada casi al punto del rompimiento.  
-Amo… Aster….Aster….  
Mientras pronunciaba su nombre, se acercaba a él. Aster no reaccionó. Pero cuando Jack intentó tocar su hombro, Aster lo retiró bruscamente y soltó un gruñido como el de una bestia.   
Jack decidió no dejarse asustar por esto. Se acercó más y pronto, impulsivamente, se arrodillo enfrente de él, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y acercó su rostro al rostro agachado de su amo.   
Lo que vio no le gustó. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando sin parar por horas, y el resto de su expresión estaba tensa y húmeda, extraña como una máscara. Jack no lo podía apreciar del todo bien por la penumbra, pero solo con verlo, estaba casi seguro de que su amo estaba pálido, demacrado casi. Levantó las manos a su rostro y lo sujetó suave, delicadamente. Aster lo miró, apenas entonces, como si antes no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.  
-¿Aster? ¿Qué ocurrió? Si necesitas hablar, puedes decirme lo que quieras…  
Aster negó con la cabeza y trató de esconder su rostro de la mirada de Jack, pero él lo sujetó y no lo dejó moverse.   
-Debes decírmelo. ¿No confías en mí? Sabes...que te amo. Te amo muchísimo, no importa lo que digas o lo que hagas, eso no cambiará...confía en mí, por favor...  
Aunque Jack no estaba seguro de que estas palabras significaran algo para su amo. Aster dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo, pero de alguna forma parecó tomar fuerzas, y levantó la mirada hacia él. Jack por un momento se sintió inquieto por su expresión, así que se abrazó de su cuello, al no ocurrírsele otra cosa qué hacer. Le daba pánico verlo tan perdido, tan desprotegido. Su amo no era así, su amo era fuerte, decidido, nada lo detenía cuando quería algo. Si su amo no estaba bien, Jack tampoco se sentía bien. Eso lo aterraba, porque él era el fuerte. Cuando Jack había perdido el control, Aster lo había contenido sin lastimarlo, ¿cómo podría él hacer lo mismo?  
Pero sus sentimientos en ese instante le ganaron a su razón y al sin fin de preguntas que plagaban su mente, y se atrevió a intentarlo, a intentar hablarle, a intentar protegerle, a intentar...que él entendiera...lo mucho que lo amaba...lo mucho que quería...que le escuchara….  
-Aster.... ¿puedes decírmelo? Por favor.... yo estoy aquí para ti, para lo que quieras...para lo que necesites. Sin importar qué suceda entre nosotros, yo te amo, jamás te dejaría solo, mucho menos sabiendo que estás mal.  
Jack no se esperaba esto, pero tenía que admitir, que el hecho de que en ese instante su amo le rodeara el cuerpo con los brazos fue suficiente para que se relajara un poco. Su amo lo aceptaba a su lado de nuevo, le permitía ayudarle y Jack casi tuvo que contenerse por sentirse demasiado feliz. La situación era delicada después de todo.  
-Era...de tu edad.  
-¿Aster?  
-El maldito mocoso era de tu edad-, la voz sonaba trabajosa, desorientada casi, y Jack tuvo que separarse de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Su amo se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sus ojos lucían vidriosos. Jack levantó su mano y le ayudó a limpiarse la cara.  
-¿Por eso no querías pelear contra él?   
Aster asintió con la cabeza. Jack le dio un beso suave antes de mirarlo a los ojos.  
-No tiene nada de malo. Todos los gladiadores pasaron por eso en algún momento. Tú también peleaste con gladiadores de más edad cuando comenzaste, ¿no es así?   
Aster asintió lentamente, tratando de alejar su mirada de Jack, pero Jack se aseguró de que no volteara el rostro.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?  
En este punto, Aster cerró sus ojos y presionó su mandíbula. Jack lo observó, un poco asustado por su reacción.  
-Yo...lo maté....  
…  
Hubo mucho silencio. Tenso, denso, doloroso silencio.  
Jack se quedó quieto un momento, procesando, pensando si quizás las palabras que acababa de escuchar eran ciertas. Las pensó mil veces, y finalmente, el significado fue claro en su mente, y pudo emparejarlo con la imagen de su amo. Se negó a creerlo.  
-N...no…no creo que...tú….  
-¿Qué no oyes? ¡Lo maté!- su cara, descompuesta, estaba otra vez húmeda de lágrimas y Jack no resistió el impulso de volverlo a abrazar- lo maté...no quería, pero...lo...maté…  
Jack sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en su cuello, pero la verdad, si lo había abrazado había sido porque no había querido ver su rostro un momento más...porque estaba aterrorizado. Sí. A decir verdad, Jack estaba muy malditamente aterrorizado.  
-C…¿Cómo sabes que lo mataste? Quizás...quizás solo estaba mal herido...tú no….  
Aster se separó de él, y lo miró a los ojos.   
Jack se lo quedó mirando un momento, sorprendido de sentirse atrapado de repente, como si solo con la mirada su amo pudiera acorralarlo. De pronto se encontró a si mismo temiendo haber hecho algo mal aunque estaba casi seguro de que no era así.  
-Lo vi...en el suelo-, repuso Aster-. Con la cabeza destrozada. Puedo asegurarte de que estaba muerto.  
-Pero...Aster....  
Jack no pudo decir nada más. Su amo era un gladiador, ¿no era así como se ganaba la vida?  
Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que no se le había pasado por la cabeza antes, y si lo había pensado, no le había prestado demasiada atención. Jack sabía que los gladiadores eran sanguinarios. Lo que jamás se había detenido a pensar era que ellos de hecho mataban gente. A otros gladiadores, para ser exactos. no siempre había muertes, pero era un final esperado para una batalla así.   
-Era...moreno, de pelo negro, y se notaba que a pesar de ser muy joven...era muy fuerte. Tenía los ojos oscuros. No se parecía en nada a ti-, Aster levantó la mirada, deslizándola por el rostro de Jack. Lo tomó de la barbilla con cuidado y se mordió los labios antes de seguir hablando-, pero en él...te vi a ti. Era de tu edad-, repitió, con los ojos rompiéndose en lágrimas-, y… se movía como tú. Miraba como tú. Y lo...maté…  
Jack cerró los ojos, temiendo que si los abría no vería en los de su amo nada bueno. Su amo había matado a un muchacho que en alguna forma le recordaba a él. Hacer esta conexión de pensamientos le heló el estómago y reforzó el peso de la bola de plomo que se había instalado dentro de él.  
Pero entonces, se dio valor. Sí, para amar a Aster, Jack necesitaba valor.  
-¿Quieres….matarme, Aster?  
De nuevo hubo un profundo silencio. Mientras decía esto, Jack había acariciado la mejilla de su amo.   
El gladiador lo miró, negando con la cabeza ansiosamente como si la sola idea fuera algo impensable, aunque ya se encontraran bastante cerca de ello.  
-¿Qué hizo que lo mataras a él?- preguntó ahora Jack de manera pausada, con cuidado.  
-N...no lo sé….Jack...no lo sé…fue un...accidente…  
Las lágrimas le cortaban la voz. A Jack no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, esperar a que se calmara, a que lo escuchara.   
Aquí adentro, Aster y Jack se encontraban angustiados por esa pelea. Por el hecho de que el gladiador había...cumplido con su trabajo, y había asesinado a un joven. Por accidente o porque así lo había querido, cuales fueran las circunstancias no cambiaban ese hecho. Su amo había asesinado a un joven. Un joven que de alguna forma le había recordado a él. Y esto quizás era más que suficiente para que estuviera asustado de su amo, pero algo Jack sabía bien y era que no podía- no debía, dejarlo solo. Estaba seguro de que su amo no lo había necesitado más en ningún otro momento que en este.  
-Debió ser un accidente...yo...no puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes, pero-, en realidad, no sabía qué decir-, si me necesitas, aquí estoy, para lo que sea.  
Aster miró a Jack. Así, desprotegido, cansado, parecía otra persona completamente. Pero otra persona que Jack aún podía amar.   
Le limpió una lágrima más en la mejilla. Aster lo tomó de la cara y permaneció un buen rato mirándolo sin decir nada. Jack lo miró a los ojos y esperó.  
-Jack...tú aún… ¿aún me amas?  
A Jack se le cortó la respiración por un momento. En realidad, no necesitaba buscar demasiado dentro de su mente para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
-Aster, claro que te amo-, replicó, acariciando su mejilla suavemente-, eso nunca va a cambiar...   
-Pero yo...soy….  
-Un gladiador- repuso Jack, lo más firmemente que pudo-, y estás aquí para pelear. El resultado esta vez fue malo, pero si lo lamentas quizás deberías hacer algo al respecto y no lastimarte a ti mismo pensando mal sobre lo que eres.  
Aster no dijo nada. Jack tomó sus manos y las acarició con todo el calor que podía darles a sus propias manos, que siempre estaban frías.  
-Y yo…- continuó, acercándose más a él, a sus ojos, a sus labios-, yo estoy aquí para amarte, sin importar lo que pase. Quizás...para eso vine a este mundo. Ninguna otra explicación tiene sentido para mí. Así que no dudes por un segundo... que yo te amo.  
Aster suspiró. Jack besó sus labios suavemente. Cuando se separaron, se miraron un momento, en silencio.  
Jack vio los ojos cansados de su amo y se preguntó, sin encontrar una respuesta, qué pasaría detrás de ellos cuando lo miraba así. Miró su piel, con rastros de lágrimas aún. Sin querer pensar más, se acomodó sobre su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Aster lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hasta que sus pechos quedaron juntos. Tan juntos. Tan imposibles.  
-Yo también te amo, Jack.   
Y Jack sintió que el pecho le explotaba, que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que el calor se agolpaba en sus extremidades y que su sangre le hervía en las venas. ¿Cuánto había deseado escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su amo?  
Solo los dioses sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta. Jack sentía que había esperado toda la vida por la llegada de este momento aun desde antes de conocer a su amo.  
-Vamos a dormir…necesitas descansar.  
Se acostaron uno junto al otro, como siempre, y Jack decidió que esperaría a que él durmiera primero. No quería cerrar los ojos hasta que estuviera seguro de que su amo descansaría esta noche. Además, estaría para él si lo necesitaba, siempre.  
-Buenas noches. Te amo.  
Aster le besó el cuello y lo abrazó más fuerte.   
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente, al encontrarse solo en la habitación, Jack supuso que su amo se había ido a entrenar. Pero pronto recordó que cuando tenía una pelea, su amo no salía a entrenar al día siguiente.   
Se sintió aterrado.  
Quiso salir de la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.   
El pánico pudo con él. ¿Qué tal si Aster había hecho alguna locura? ¿Qué tal si ahora no podía hacer nada por él? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué o había dejado aquí? ¿Porqué, porqué, por qué?  
-¿Jack?- la voz de Toothiana se escuchó detrás de la puerta, y fue como un bálsamo para él luego de tanto tiempo de golpear y de gritar para ser escuchado.  
-¿Dónde está Aster?  
-Se fue de viaje con los demás gladiadores…creí que te había llevado con él. Se lo habían permitido…  
-Pero…  
-Iré por una copia de las llaves para poder traerte de comer- repuso ella entonces, y Jack escuchó sus pasos alejándose.  
Su amo se había ido sin él.  
Luego de lo de la noche anterior… y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo estaría lejos …  
Y el peso en su estómago y las náuseas regresaron con toda su fuerza. Jack sentía la ausencia en su piel.  
Cuando Toothiana llegó con el almuerzo, él la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa fingida y rota.  
Toothiana no necesitó mucho para darse cuenta.  
Y de nuevo, como desde hacía tantos días, temió mucho por él.  
Ese amor que sentía Jack por su amo…tenía todo el poder de acabar con su vida.  
Continuará….


	12. Tuyo

Jamie pasó una vez más el trapo de limpiar sobre la mesa. Organizó la ropa limpia dentro del ropero del gladiador y del baúl del esclavo. Acomodó el arpa y la flauta dentro de sus respectivos estuches y le echó una mirada a Jack, que en este momento estaba arreglando la cama.   
Aunque al principio, unos días atrás, a Jamie le había parecido que a su amigo le hacía bien estar de nuevo con su amo, ahora le parecía que por el contrario, su contacto le hacía daño. Parecía una planta sin luz del sol ni agua. Jack no tenía porqué estar desnutrido o cansado, como podía estarlo cualquier esclavo; Jack podía descansar todo lo que quisiera, dedicarse exclusivamente a atender a su amo y por lo demás era tratado a cuerpo de rey.   
Si Jack estaba enfermo de algo, era de su amo. El amo Aster era una enfermedad que se le había metido en la sangre.  
Claro que como muchas otras cosas en la vida, Jamie no podría expresar estos pensamientos y sentimientos sino hasta años después, luego de haber pensado en las palabras correctas que le hicieran justicia a este momento de su vida en que, por primera vez, se sentía más preocupado por otra persona que por él mismo.  
Su vida había ido bien. Los demás esclavos eran hostiles con él, pero Jamie cumplía su trabajo. Toothiana y North lo arropaban en sus despachos, encomendándole tareas cada vez más complejas y por supuesto, más satisfactorias. En pausas, North y su ayudante, un muchacho alto y…peludo, llamado Phill, le enseñaban poco a poco a leer. Toothiana le enseñaba a sumar y a restar. Le había prometido que cuando pasaran unos meses le enseñaría el camino para hacer las compras en el mercado si demostraba que podía ser responsable del dinero. Jamie estaba encantado con la idea. No estaba en sus planes escaparse dada la oportunidad…estaba seguro, estaba sintiendo que crecía poco a poco, cada vez el miedo se reducía en él. El corazón de Jamie se llenaba poco a poco de cariño hacia sus mentores y motivación para vivir el día siguiente y sentirse bien consigo mismo.   
Pero no necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que la situación de su amigo era muy distinta.  
Jack había encontrado la posibilidad de ser feliz de una forma súbita; se había enamorado con una fuerza insensata, y Jamie no sabía si esto era saludable para nadie. Pero estaba consciente de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas. Este era problema de Jack y de su amo. Jamie no podía ponerse en el camino y convencer a Jack de que dejara de amar a Aster.  
-El amo Aster vendrá en unos días, Jack-, dijo cuando se le ocurrió que valdría la pena decir algo, cualquier cosa-, debes animarte un poco.   
-Estoy bien-, volteó a verlo Jack con una sonrisa falsa-, no pasa nada.   
Después de esto hubo un silencio largo y profundo. Jamie miró a Jack limpiar la ventana. Había llovido en la madrugada, un poco, pero suficiente para que las gotas secas dejaran restos de tierra en el marco y en los protectores. Jack dejaba salir suspiros intercalados con la limpieza. Jamie recogió un par de zapatos, pequeños, supuso que de Jack, y los dejó a un lado antes de limpiar el piso. Jack terminó con la ventana y se encaminó al baño para limpiar su interior. Su desaparición significó para ambos un respiro de la presencia del otro. Lo cual era triste. Una persona no debería cansarse así de un amigo.  
.  
.  
.  
Comieron juntos esa tarde luego de concluir la limpieza. Era evidente que después del rato que pasaron en ausencia del otro, Jack había intentado recomponerse. Se interesó en él: le preguntó como estaba, qué había hecho…  
Jamie sabía que el amo Aster había prohibido a Jack verlo. Toothiana lo había colado aquí casi por la fuerza. A Jack no le había quedado más que aceptar. Además, estaba solo. Jamie pensaba que algo de compañía le haría bien.  
Una pregunta se arrastró desde algún rincón recóndito de su mente hacia sus labios, y escapó de ellos antes de que pudiera detenerla.  
-Jack… ¿qué se siente?  
Jack bajó el bocado que iba a llevarse a la boca y volteó a verlo. Jamie lo miró un momento y suspiró.  
-Quiero decir… ¿qué se siente estar enamorado?  
Jack se separó un poco de la mesa para recargarse en su asiento. Parecía evidente que no iba a comer más.  
Jamie también dejó de comer. Lo miró.  
Jack suspiró. No parecía que fuera a empezar a hablar, pero lo hizo.  
-La respiración…te falla. La piel te quema.  
Jamie no dejó de mirarlo. Jack tenía la mirada apoyada en un punto de la pared.  
-Cuando no…lo veo…mi vista es borrosa. La comida no me sabe a nada. El agua no calma mi sed.  
Jamie miró la comida que ambos habían estado consumiendo hacía unos segundos. No tenía idea de que…podía sentirse algo así. Nunca.   
-Y aun si tienes las palabras… no puedes estar seguro de nada. Nada es verdadero.  
-El amo Aster… ¿te dijo que te ama?  
Jack asintió.  
-Y luego se fue.  
Retiró la vista.  
Jamie suspiró. Quizás tendría que haber buscado un mejor momento para hablar de esto. Pero quizás detenerse ahora no era lo mejor. Él quería saber. Quizás comprender con más firmeza que no podía hacer nada, evitaría que se sintiera tan impotente. Por que realmente no había nada qué hacer.  
-Jack…si es tan doloroso, ¿porqué sigues? ¿Qué es lo que ganas?  
Jack volvió a mirar su plato. Luego, su mirada volvió a ese punto en la pared. Jamie no dejaba de observarlo, obsesionado con su silencio, con su dolor, con su mirada perdida. Jack esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, y Jamie sintió que estaba cada vez más lejos de él, que cada vez era más imposible alcanzarlo.  
-No lo sé, Jamie. De hecho, a veces siento que pierdo más de lo que gano.  
Y quizás Jack no hubiera podido contestar con más verdad. Porque cada vez que Jack estaba con Aster, Jack ganaba caricias, pero perdía la sensación en el cuerpo. Ganaba besos, pero en cada uno de ellos, una parte de su espíritu se le salía por la boca y entraba en los labios de su amo para nunca salir. Cuando dormía en sus brazos, Jack soñaba con él, y sus sueños se perdían entre las hebras de su cabello oscuro. Cuando miraba sus ojos y trataba de sonreír, Jack sabía que sus propios ojos perdían el color y aumentaban el verde de los de él; la sonrisa se le deshacía y en cambio la de él se volvía más grande y hermosa. Cuando hacían el amor, un pedazo de su corazón se arrancaba de su pecho y entraba, se filtraba en el de él.   
Todos los días Jack ganaba algo de su amo, pero a cambio, le daba todo lo que él era. Su entrega nunca parecía ser completa, pero él había aprendido a amar y a conformarse con lo poco que recibía. Ese poco para él era todo.  
Lo necesitaba de vuelta, y ya. Tenía hambre y sed de él. Lo quería ver, lo quería tocar, lo quería beber.  
Ni el sueño que lo sacaba de la realidad calmaba sus ansias; Jack despertaba de madrugada solo y asustado deseando unos brazos que lo contuvieran y le dieran calor. Deseaba un cuerpo que lo alimentara de calor, quería unos labios que lo aturdieran a besos y una mirada que lo derritiera.   
Jamie lo miraba con tristeza. Miedo incluso. Jack lo miró, y suspiró con suavidad.   
No podía decirle ninguna de esas cosas.  
-No te preocupes, Jamie. Estoy bien. Aster me trata bien… me cuida, me alimenta, me deja estar aquí. Siento…que soy importante para él. No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.  
Jamie siguió mirándolo, sin creer en sus palabras. Jack volvió a mirar el plato y trató de comer un bocado más.  
De pronto, un golpe de náusea lo tomó desprevenido, y apenas pudo ponerse de pie, intentando alejarse de la mesa.  
Cayó de rodillas y vomitó.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Jamie se sentó en el suelo, dejó el trapo que tenía en la mano dentro de una cubeta y esperó a que Jack dejara el suyo antes de alejarla lo más que le fue posible con su brazo. Jack estaba sentado con la expresión cansada y ojerosa, con los ojos enrojecidos y brillosos de lágrimas y la piel gris. Parecía que bastaría un toque para romperlo.  
-No creo que seas feliz, Jack-, determinó Jamie en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica-, solo espero que cuando te des cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.   
Jack no contestó nada.   
Jamie se quedó un rato más, pero hablaron poco. Se fue un poco antes de la cena.   
…  
Poco rato después, Toothiana llegó con su cena de esa noche y se sentó junto a la cama mientras Jack veía por la ventana. A Jack no le sorprendió que Jamie no viniera. En algún momento le había dicho que él mismo le traería la cena, pero podía ver porqué no lo había hecho…no le sorprendía. Él tampoco hubiera querido hacerlo de haber estado en su lugar.  
Comió muy poco. Como en varias ocasiones antes, Toothiana quiso descifrar cuál sería la mejor manera de averiguar qué podía hacer para mejorar las cosas, sin llegar a ninguna determinación a final de cuentas.  
Jack estaba distraído, eso era más que evidente. También estaba pálido. Su piel era clara, casi transparente de por sí, pero quizás estar encerrado le había quitado definitivamente el rosa de las mejillas. Sus ojos azules lo hacían parecer mucho más frío que antes. Era difícil de ver.  
-Mientras Aster no esté aquí puedes salir a la Casa si quieres. Es más, creo que podrías ir al jardín, yo te puedo acompañar. Sé que no escaparás, pero…  
-Ya he desobedecido suficiente dejando entrar a Jamie-, replicó de pronto, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Toothiana lo miró con molestia y angustia-, no quiero hacer nada más.  
Y era dolorosamente verdad lo que le había dicho a Jamie antes; se sentía angustiado y vacío, la comida no le sabía a nada, el cuerpo le dolía, tenía ganas de salir corriendo…  
Pero solo podía quedarse ahí, esperando a su amo. No podía hacer más. La presencia de Aster le dolía y lo sanaba. Estaba constantemente ahí, en medio de su deseo de escapar y de quedarse.  
Y los días se le fueron igual, entre su apatía, su deseo de esconderse y su deseo de tener a su amo de vuelta con él.   
Al mismo tiempo, Jack se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué, porqué y porqué su amo había preferido dejarlo ahí cuando había tenido la oportunidad, perfecta y única, de llevarlo con él. Se suponía que juntos estaban bien. No había nada que desearan más que estar uno con el otro, piel con piel, con sus labios encontrándose y sus cuerpos completando los espacios vacíos para los que las palabras nunca parecían ser suficientes.  
Fuera de esta habitación, fuera de sus brazos, le parecía que su amo no iba a estar bien. ¿Porqué se empeñaba en irse y dejarlo atrás? Nadie en el mundo conocía sus gustos como Jack, nadie podría complementarlo como él lo hacía, nadie podría cumplir todos sus caprichos, nadie podría ser la piel, los ojos, el cabello, el cuerpo que su amo necesitaba en su cama. Nadie podría besarlo y dejarse besar del modo en que él lo hacía, nadie podría acunarlo y ayudarlo a dormir cuando estaba angustiado, nadie podría amarlo como Jack hacía. Solo Jack podría tener a su amo tranquilo, solo Jack sabía qué podía comer, cómo podía descansar, cómo le gustaba ser besado, acariciado y cuidado. En cualquier otro par de brazos, Aster sufriría la diferencia. En cualquier otro cuarto, en cualquier otra cama, no podría dormir. Jack tenía que estar con él porque solo con él Aster estaba completo.  
Jack creía esto porque sabía que con él pasaba lo mismo. Sin Aster, Jack estaba incompleto.  
Quizás por eso su abandono fue tan doloroso en esa ocasión en particular. Jack lo extrañaba y cada momento de extrañarlo se sentía como una cuchillada a su corazón.  
.  
.  
.  
Quizás por eso cuando Aster entró a la habitación y encontró a Jack sentado en el amplio sillón reclitnatorio, practicando con su arpa, éste no levantó la mirada hacia él, solo se tensó visiblemente, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que el gladiador supiera que se había percatado de su presencia. Y cómo no lo iba a hacer; su amo llenaba la habitación con su aura. Jack siguió tocando, pero las notas salían de sus dedos como lamentos, lamentos de que su amo acabara cuanto antes con la distancia que los separaba y que lo tocara, lo acariciara y se lo comiera a besos.   
Aster atravesó la habitación con un caminar lento, menos pesado que en otras ocasiones. Jack no dejó de tocar. El gladiador apenas podía soportar su mirada agachada, su apariencia de flor marchita, su silencio.  
Cuando estuvo frente a él, se arrodilló lentamente. Una rodilla, luego la otra.  
Jack tomó una audible bocanada de aire cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaba ahora su amo; arrodillado frente a él, mirándolo en silencio, su aura habitualmente fuerte, transformada en tranquila, domada, controlada. Jack lo miró antes de que Aster sujetara sus rodillas con las manos y agachara poco a poco la cabeza…besando sus muslos descubiertos, suaves y fríos, acariciando los costados de su cadera, con los dedos hundiéndose suavemente en su piel, subiendo lentamente sus manos por su estómago y sus costillas, pero sin dejar de pasear sus labios por la piel de sus piernas.  
Jack apenas reaccionó, dejando el arpa a un lado. Aster suspiró y después de dejar un par de besos más en los muslos de Jack, recargó la cabeza en su regazo, aliviado de estar de regreso en casa. El cuerpo de su esclavo, esa era su casa, su hogar. Era el lugar perfecto que lo recibía y lo protegía cuando él volvía del exterior, asustado del mundo y de sí mismo.  
-Te extrañé, amor.  
Jack reposó sus manos en la cabeza de su amo, dejándolo descansar sobre sus piernas. En esos segundos en los que su amo parecía rendirse ante él, Jack mandó al demonio todo el enojo que hubiera podido sentir hacia él por no permitirle acompañarlo. Lo que importaba era que estaba aquí, a su lado, y Jack lo amaba por eso.  
-Yo también te extrañé, Aster- respondió, cuidadosamente-, ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?  
Se sorprendía de haberse sentido tan capaz de protestar. Aster levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de él. El amo no se veía molesto. Al contrario. Sonrió suavemente y acarició los costados de sus piernas con ambas manos mientras hablaba.  
-No había ningún lugar seguro para ti, Jack. En estos viajes no tengo un lugar fijo para mí, mucho menos iba a tener algo que ofrecerte para que estuvieras cómodo mientras tuviera que entrenar o pelear. Cualquiera pudo haberte visto o puesto una mano encima. No lo iba a permitir.  
-Entonces…me dejaste aquí…  
-Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo. Tienes muy claro cómo son los otros gladiadores…Lo lamento mucho. No quería dejarte.  
-Pero…ni siquiera me lo dijiste-, no había reproche en su voz, solo una profunda tristeza. El gladiador mantuvo fija su mirada en él, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas. Jack siguió sujetando los costados de su rostro.  
-Si hubiera visto tus ojos esa mañana no habría tenido el corazón para dejarte. Tuve que resistirme.  
Ante esta respuesta, una sonrisa de alivio cruzó el rostro de Jack. Se inclinó y besó a su amo en los labios, con todo el anhelo y la pasión que se le había concentrado en el cuerpo durante estos días. Después de que Aster le confesara su amor días atrás, Jack ahora creía que podía sentirse más seguro, al menos. Jack sentía que todas las cosas que había pensado, y que todos los dolores que había vivido, valía la pena haberlos vivido, porque no había al final nada que lo separara de Aster.  
El gladiador lo tomó en brazos. Sonreía y Jack no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Había una cierta pureza en esa sonrisa que él apenas y podía concebir que su amo fuera capaz de mostrar...siempre había tal oscuridad en la mirada de Aster que Jack casi no podía creer que fuera el mismo que ahora veían sus ojos... No recordaba haber visto a su amo, nunca, mirarlo de una manera tan puramente dulce. Tan diferente a lo que habitualmente había en su ser. Tan distinto y tan cálido, que Jack se atrevía a pensar en que las cosas iban a estar bien, cada día en sus brazos era un nuevo comienzo y una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.  
Mientras lo tenía alzado en brazos, Aster acercó su rostro al de Jack y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Aquel fue un beso largo, cálido, dulce. Lo sintió en las venas. Se sentía como imaginaba que debía sentirse una pareja de recién casados, enamorados y con todo el futuro delante de ellos. Mientras Jack se dejaba llevar por el pensamiento de amor y fuerza que le nacía en el pecho, Aster lo depositó suavemente en la cama, y volvió a besarlo. A cada segundo el beso se hacía más agitado y cálido y Jack solo podía corresponder, apenas, atontado por el beso y la presencia de su amo, tan poderosa y confusa sobre él.  
Pero entonces la puerta se abrió. Y la persona que asomó su cabeza por las cortinas y los miró no pudo evitar dejar salir una expresión de sorpresa al descubrir este momento de intimidad. Aster no había cerrado la puerta por dentro.  
Jack miró hacia la puerta y los ojos de avellana de Jamie lo miraban con extrema aprehensión. Aster también volteó. Al depositarse sus ojos sobre la imagen del esclavo, retiró sus manos de Jack, que ya estaba sentado en la cama. Jamie se quedó de pie. Era físicamente posible ver su imagen poseída por el pánico.  
-Amo Aster…  
-Vete- le dijo, y su determinación y la presión notable en todo su cuerpo y su mirada llena de ira fueron suficientes para que Jamie, abriendo los ojos de tal forma que parecía que saldrían de sus órbitas, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lo más suavemente que le fue posible. Como si un ruido demasiado fuerte fuera a despertar al león.   
Cuando la puerta se cerró firmemente, Aster volteó a ver rápidamente hacia Jack. lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-¿No puedo irme unos días sin que me desobedezcas?-, Jack no se movió.- ese niño venía con mucha confianza, ¿no crees? quiere decir que alguien lo ha dejado entrar aquí cuando yo no me doy cuenta.  
Hizo una pausa. Mientras seguía hablando, no dejaba de mirar a Jack, fijamente, como queriendo detectar cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo.  
-¿O es él quien no está obedeciendo?  
El instinto protector de Jack, que se había extendido hacia Jamie, saltó de repente sin que él lo pudiera evitar.  
-Él no sabía-, se apresuró a explicar-, yo no le dije, nadie le dijo, y yo…yo…  
-Jamie sabía-, pronunció el gladiador con énfasis, sin dejar de mirar a su víctima-, yo fui a buscarlo y se lo dije personalmente. No trates de burlarte de mí.  
-N…no, no es mi intención, yo quería…yo quería…  
Aster se quedó en silencio, como esperando a que Jack completara lo que estaba tratando de decir. Cuando no lo logró, Aster miró hacia un lado, sin querer verlo a él. Jack trató de respirar, pero se encontró con que le era demasiado difícil.   
Y de pronto, al mirar su rostro lleno de decepción, Jack sintió que algo dentro de él explotaba, algo que hacía mucho tiempo llevaba escondiéndose en el fondo de su mente; era un pensamiento que siempre trataba de empujar su camino a la superficie, pero Jack se las arreglaba para mandarlo atrás otra vez. Le costaba imaginarlo, le costaba concebir que se le fuera a pasar por la cabeza decirle esto a su amo. Pero aun así lo hizo.  
Levantó la cabeza. Aunque Aster no lo miraba, él no dejó de mirarlo, esperando a que lo mirara a los ojos, tal vez.   
-Aster... mírame, por favor…- al no recibir respuesta de su amo, se puso de pie. Ya estaban bastante cerca. Levantó su mano hacia él, y con ella acunó su rostro lo más delicadamente que pudo. Su otra mano sujetó el otro costado de su cara y Jack levantó un poco la cabeza hacia él, esperando a que correspondiera. Aster cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza un poco, dejándola descansar sobre las manos de su pequeño esclavo. Fue evidente entonces que su cuerpo se relajó-. Por favor…  
Aster volvió a abrir los ojos y observó a Jack unos segundos en completo silencio.   
-Aster, dime qué es lo que quieres-, habló Jack entonces, despacio, como si hablara con un niño pequeño que no podía comprender todas las palabras que decía-, dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres y haré lo posible por cumplirlo…yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, por favor, no me impidas intentarlo, por lo menos…  
Aster siguió sin contestar. Jack movió sus dedos suavemente, acariciándole la cara mientras lo sujetaba, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos lo más que le era posible.  
-¿Quieres que me quede en esta habitación para siempre? ¿Quieres…que no vuelva a hablar con nadie que no seas tú? – para desespero de Jack, su amo siguió en completo silencio, y ante ello, no consiguió detener el hecho de que la voz se le quebrara por un intento infructuoso de evitar llorar. Las últimas palabras salieron, temblorosas y rotas, de sus labios agrietados- ¿Por qué no podemos ser… simplemente…felices?  
-Yo te pregunto lo mismo a tí-, replicó entonces Aster, alejando su mirada de él. Jack no esperaba que si le respondía le rompería aún más el corazón.  
-No fue mi intención...sabes que no lo fue-, replicó-, hace un momento estabas feliz de verme...creí que podíamos...mejorar, tú y yo… ¿porqué solo ver a Jamie cambió todo?   
-Tú sabes por qué. No voy a discutir contigo-, después de decir esto, se dio la vuelta, soltando su rostro de las manos de Jack...esas manos adictivas, engañosas… que lo tocaban y le daban vueltas, y le hacían sentir que era especial, que era único, que con el toque de esas manos… con una mirada de esos ojos, con un beso de esos labios, con un roce de esa piel…  
Todo en él sanaba cuando Jack lo besaba o lo acariciaba. Perdió la cuenta de los dolores de cabeza que le quitó cuando lo ayudaba a lavar su cabello deslizando sus labios delgados y suaves por su cabeza, los golpes y las heridas que desapareció moviendo tan tiernamente las manos por su piel, la cantidad de palabras envenenadas que se llevó con sus besos antes de que salieran, aún sin querer, de sus labios rotos y adoloridos.  
Aster no quería caer en sus trampas y en sus besos una vez más. Pero sus brazos alrededor de su torso, su cuerpo apretado contra su espalda, y sus lágrimas humedeciendo su ropa fueron más que suficientes para que Aster se olvidara de todo y no se resistiera a su intento por retenerlo a su lado un poco más. Se dio la vuelta. Lo tomó en sus brazos. Jack soltó una pequeña risa, mitad de miedo, mitad de alivio, y se sujetó más fuerte a él.   
Aster se dejó llevar. Se dejó manejar en el aire denso de la habitación, en la penumbra del atardecer, y Jack le pareció entonces semejante a una nube de lluvia; deslizándose de aquí a allá sin preocupación ni forma, sin detenerse, sin hacer más que dejarse ir. Se le escapaba de las manos como el vapor. Cubría su piel como lluvia. Nublaba su mundo, pero el agua que dejaba caer sobre su ser le daba vida.  
Jack deslizó las manos sobre su cuello descubierto; se alzó hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos y se sujetó de él con evidente deseo de no soltarlo. Aster, aún dudoso que aceptar otro trago de este licor, otra dosis de esta medicina…otra probada de este veneno, fuera a hacerle bien. Pero sabía tan bien. Hacía que su cuerpo vibrara.   
Desde que Jack había llegado a su lado, Aster se había sentido más vivo que en los últimos, quizás, diez años de su vida. Había recordado lo que era sentir pasión, y había redescubierto la lujuria que solo se había permitido sentir en la adolescencia alguna vez. Había recordado lo que era saborear la comida, había aprendido de nuevo a disfrutar aromas frescos por la mañana. A lado de Jack, Aster recordaba lo que era tener en sus brazos a alguien a quien proteger…a quien tener completamente…a quien amar…  
Pero con él, Aster también había aprendido a sentir… frustración. Desesperación. Ansias. Una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Celos que cegaban su mirada cada vez que Jack estaba con alguien más. Miedo cuando no lo tenía en su presencia. Vacío en sus brazos cuando no lo tenía en ellos.  
Jack era su mayor daño, pero también era la única cura que conocía.   
Maldecía y bendecía a la vez el día que se habían conocido. Más bien, el momento en que lo había mirado y se había quedado prendado de su piel, de sus ojos y de su cuerpo.  
Luego, de su voz. De su forma de hablar. De su forma de continuar hablando y hablando diciendo cosas que nadie le había preguntado y su forma de avergonzarse después. Su forma de dejarse besar…su forma de hacer el amor…  
Habían estado tan cerca otra vez… ¿cómo se había dejado ir sin nada más? ¿Porqué no lograba detener su furia cuando se trataba de Jack?  
Jack lo miraba, y su mirada era tan dulce, que Aster aceptó todo lo que pudiera venir de él ese momento. Sus caricias…sus besos…  
Jack se atrevió a deslizar sus manos dentro de su ropa y Aster no se resistió. Rara vez Jack tomaba la iniciativa así. Y él no tenía planeado quejarse por ello. Sus manos frías encontraron su camino sobre su cuerpo. Era como si Jack poseyera todo el territorio formado por su piel y lo reconociera con su tacto. A diferencia de antes, no le apenaba, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo hacer todo lo que habitualmente Aster hacía en él…  
Aster lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura, y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.   
\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó entonces Jack, con su voz temblorosa y llena de miedo. Aster asintió lentamente y recargó su cabeza contra la de él. Jack se acercó y su frente tocó los labios de su amo mientras se estrechaban con todas sus fuerzas.  
¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión?  
Fácil. Él ya no tenía nada más. Jamás había tenido nada en este mundo que valiera ni la milésima parte de lo que para él valía Jack. Sus ganas de despertar otro día solo eran si podía verlo dormir a su lado. Todas las imágenes que se había hecho del futuro, todas sus ideas, sus sueños, eran con él. Cuando un entrenamiento era demasiado pesado, cuando tenía una pelea en la que no deseaba participar, todas las veces que el día parecía interminable, lo que lo movía a no matarse antes de volver a su habitación era saber que, cuando llegara ahí, encontraría la perfección de lo que amaba esperando por él.  
Los brazos de Jack eran su cama, el único lugar donde descansaba de verdad. Sus ojos eran las ventanas por las que veía al mundo, sus labios producían, en su voz, toda la música que él quería escuchar. Mientras se mecían suavemente envueltos en el abrazo, Aster memorizaba el tacto de la piel de Jack…el aroma de su cabello, el ritmo agitado de su respiración.   
Entonces pareció como si un relámpago retumbara en su cerebro, revelándole una verdad que no podía ignorar. Él y Jack no iban a estar juntos demasiado tiempo.  
Aster lo supo. Tendría que dejarlo ir. No sabía cuándo, cómo ni porqué, pero tuvo esa certeza de frente y no hubo manera de alejarla de su cabeza.  
Y más que dolor, miedo o enojo porque algo así sucediera…se encontró sintiendo alivio.  
Alivio por saber que no dañaría más a Jack y Jack no lo dañaría a él.  
Pero mientras tanto…iba a disfrutar de su presencia.  
Iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo, de sus besos…de su amor…  
Aster tuvo una revelación antes de perder el control casi por completo y llevar a Jack de regreso a la cama. Él era el esclavo. Jack era su amo.  
Y hacerlo feliz era una misión que no sabía si podría lograr…pero no podía dejar de intentar.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack miró hacia abajo, y luego cerró los ojos. Le apenaba ver a Aster ahí, debajo de él, pero al mismo tiempo encendía algo dentro de su pecho que no sabía que podía sentir. Tenía ganas de no seguir viendo, pero había algo en la imagen que lo hacía sentir poderoso. Sentía que tenía el control, aunque en realidad no fuera así. Su piel estaba erizada al límite. Su respiración era tan agitada que por momentos se sentía como si se asfixiara. Aster lo miraba con algo parecido a felicidad en sus ojos. Jack se mordía los labios antes de bajar hacia él y besarlo en los labios, completamente sobrepasado por lo que sentía.  
Jack recuperó el control. Se enderezó y se apoyó acomodando las manos sobre el pecho de Aster.  
Los dedos de su amo se clavaron en su cadera. Jack se movió más rápido…de arriba hacia abajo…  
Había un punto en su interior que le hacía arquear la espalda cuando Aster lo alcanzaba, y sabía que su amo conocía ese punto a la perfección. Lo alcanzaba una y otra vez y Jack solo podía apoyar las manos sobre su pecho, arquear la espalda, y resistir como le era posible el grito que quería salir de su garganta.  
…  
Resistir las manos que se deslizaban por su espalda.  
Resistir los besos que se perdían entre sus piernas.  
Resistir… resistir el amor que le quemaba en el pecho…  
…  
Jack abrió los ojos. La cena estaba sobre la mesa, cerca de la cama, pero no necesitaba acercarse a tocarla para saber que estaba fría. Debían haber pasado dos o tres horas desde que se quedaran dormidos. Se incorporó con cuidado, resintiendo un dolor agudo en la cadera, pero lo ignoró y optó entonces por mirar por la ventana. Las estrellas brillaban un poco más que otros días. Pero esto no le sorprendía ni era algo que no se esperaba. A lado de su amo, Jack sentía que todo valía un poco más la pena.   
Su piel se estremeció y se erizó antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los dedos de su amo estaban bajando lentamente or su espalda, y Jack apenas pudo respirar lo suficiente para no ahogarse mientras esperaba a que terminara la caricia. Sabía que, si se atrevía a hablar, se sentiría terriblemente avergonzado de lo vulnerable que le haría sonar su voz. Prefería cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Creía que así le daba a su amo una idea clara de lo bien que se sentía todo lo que hacía con él, aún si era una simple caricia.  
-¿No puedes dormir?  
Jack negó con la cabeza.  
-Desperté de pronto- se dio la vuelta hacia él, recostándose de vuelta a su lado. Cuando su cara estuvo a la altura de la de él, se dio cuenta de que aún lo miraba con duda, como si no supiera qué esperar de él. Intentó entonces una pequeña sonrisa…-, ¿puedo besarte?  
Aster lo miró un momento sin mostrar expresión alguna en su cara, pero terminó por asentir. Jack lo besó. Sus labios se sentían secos, pero él se esforzó en humedecerlos con los suyos. Se separó de su rostro y lo miró. No le parecía raro tener deseo de besarlo…amaba besarlo, amaba que lo besara. Lo que no esperaba de sí mismo era tener el valor de pedirle que se lo permitiera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que al acostarse a lado de su amo se había acomodado sobre su brazo; brazo que rodeaba su cintura y ahora le acariciaba la espalda, pero no como antes, inyectándole pasión o la piel…esta vez las caricias se sentían de otro modo, suaves, dulces, familiares.   
De pronto, algo no funcionó en su mente. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que había demasiadas cosas fuera de lugar.   
Quizás Aster comprendió la pregunta en sus ojos, porque cerró los suyos y suspiró antes de hablar.  
-Jack…Jamie y tú están en peligro otra vez.  
Jack se quedó estático, a tal punto que su respiración también se cortó. Aster mantuvo su mirada en él, siendo completamente serio en todo momento.  
-P…pero…  
-Si Jamie sigue viniendo aquí lo tratarán igual o peor que como te trataron a ti. -hablaba despacio y claro, esperando que todas las palabras se quedaran en la mente de Jack-. Y si tú dejas abierta la puerta y dejas que cualquier esclavo entre cuando estás aquí tú solo…Jack, no solo son los esclavos, son los gladiadores… no tienes idea del pánico que siento cuando no estoy contigo, siento que cuando vuelva aquí no te voy a encontrar…  
Jack no dejaba de mirar el rostro de su amo, desencajado por la angustia. Al no poder resistir más, negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.  
-Aster, no….  
-Jack, cuando vi a Jamie me pediste que te escuchara, ahora tú escúchame a mí-, replicó el gladiador, impidiéndole continuar-, ¿entiendes la gravedad de esto? Si…si vuelvo a perderte…si vuelvo a perderte los mataré a todos y nada me va a importar…  
Parecía extremadamente, dolorosamente angustiado. Jack miró mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la dirigía a sus labios, y la besaba…  
-Aster…  
-No quiero caer tan bajo-, susurró ahora, ya sin voz-, prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro…promételo, por favor…  
Jack sintió que, en otra vida, él le hubiera pedido algo similar. Tuvo esa rara sensación, pero no podía ser tan extraño. Jack era Aster, Aster era Jack. Lo que Aster sentía, lo que le angustiaba o lo molestaba, Jack lo resentía en el cuerpo.  
Sí, él le hubiera pedido algo similar.  
-Por eso… ¿por eso no querías a Jamie aquí ?- Aster alejó su mirada de él. A Jack le burbujeaba algo en el pecho-, también...estabas preocupado por él…por eso te portabas así…  
Aster seguía con la mirada en cualquier parte. Jack se mordió los labios. Había temido tanto por esto…cuántas veces pensó que recibir a Jamie en esta habitación podía ser una traición…cuánto temió que si su amo lo veía aquí podía pensar lo peor de él, otra vez…  
-Qué…alivio-, Aster levantó la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos. Jack le sonrió mientras frotaba un ojo con su mano libre, la que no había sido atrapada por su amo. No quería llorar. Pero qué alivio sentía-, Aster… eres maravilloso, Aster, te amo, te amo mucho…  
Y con esto se abrazó de él con mucha fuerza, mientras en el corazón sentía las burbujas reventándose y llenándolo todo de calor. Aster lo abrazó contra su pecho y le besó el cabello. Sus piernas desnudas se acariciaron bajo las sábanas.   
.  
.  
.  
Al menos, con eso mantendría a Jack a salvo por unos días. O eso pensaba.  
.  
.  
.  
Todos los días la rutina era similar para Jack. Por las mañanas, se hizo una rutina de despertar a tiempo para ver a su amo marchar al entrenamiento con el resto de lo gladiadores. Durante el día se aseguraba de que el cuarto estuviera limpio, y después de almorzar practicaba tocando el arpa o la flauta. A media tarde le llevaban la comida.   
Comenzó a intercambiar recados con Jamie por medio de las esclavas que le llevaban la comida. Dos chicas habían sido designadas por Tooth, y resultaron ser aquella pareja de hermanas que Jack había conocido cuando tenía poco tiempo aquí. Eran bastante amables, y Jack no podía recordar que ellas estuvieran involucradas cuando él fue tan cruelmente maltratado. Además, se prestaron al juego de intercambiar mensajes entre los amigos, ya fueran algunas palabras sueltas o pequeños recados que Jack escribía rápidamente antes d que se fueran de la habitación, aprovechando que Jamie comenzaba a leer y a escribir con mejor fluidez.   
Después de cenar, Jack se aseaba y se ponía alguna túnica bonita. Preparaba el baño de su amo y lo esperaba pacientemente.   
Cuando Aster llegaba, la vida de Jack adquiría color.  
Entraban en la bañera juntos. Aster le contaba cómo había estado el entrenamiento mientras Jack le ayudaba a jabonarse. Y cuando lavaba su cabello, como siempre, Aster besaba su cuello en agradecimiento.   
El agua los calmaba. Jack en el agua y con su piel contra la piel de su amo…se sentía vivo. Más vivo que nunca.   
…  
Luego del baño, cenaban juntos. Jack tocaba el arpa mientras su amo leía y se iban a dormir al mismo tiempo. Si no habían hecho el amor en la bañera lo hacían en la cama. Jack se abrazaba con fuerza de Aster, mientras Aster lo cubría con su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de mil y un miedos que se le juntaban en forma de sombras que parecían querer cubrirlos a ambos.   
Su sombra podría llegar a cubrir a Jack si no tenía cuidado, y no quería que eso pasara. Jack merecía ser libre y feliz. Jack merecía encontrar un amor puro, sano, que le llenara el alma y que lo hiciera vivir todo lo bueno que merecía.  
Pero mientras tanto lo tenía aquí, en sus brazos, y era lo que más le importaba.   
Quizás no lo dejaría ir. Quizás decidiría tenerlo aquí para siempre.  
Quizás sufrir juntos y amarse juntos, era la mejor opción de vida que podía soñar donde ambos pudieran estar entrelazados para siempre.  
.  
.  
.  
Y Jack soñaba que era agua y calmaba su sed. Soñaba que era aire y llenaba sus pulmones. Soñaba que se arrancaba un poco de vida y se la daba a él.  
Jack era para Aster nada más. Todo lo que pudiera darle, lo que pudiera quitarse del cuerpo para dárselo a él…  
Y cuando despertaba, y era uno de esos días donde se quedaba con él todo el día, Jack se recostaba en su pecho y besaba suavemente su piel. Repasaba con los dedos todo lo que podía tocar sin despertarlo. Cerraba los ojos y esperaba a que abriera los ojos y lo abrazara con fuerza.  
¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin salir de la habitación? ¿Cuántas noches habían pasado aquí entrelazados en las sábanas sin importarles el resto del mundo?  
¿Era esto si quiera parecido a lo que Jack quería que fuera de su vida?  
En realidad no. Pero ahora que esto era lo que tenía, sabía perfectamente que no podía pedir nada mejor. No había nada mejor. Con Aster, y sólo con él, Jack estaba completo.   
De pronto, el peso dentro de su estómago se sentía más ligero. Cálido incluso.  
Y Jack sonreía.  
.  
.  
.  
El campo de entrenamiento donde los gladiadores se preparaban para sus peleas era un espacio amplio con un sinfín de máquinas de ejercicio y pesas que se turnaban para utilizar. Cada uno tenía su rutina y sus metas que cumplir.  
Aster solo necesitaba mantenerse en forma. En realidad, él era bastante fuerte y tenía de manera natural un buen estado físico. Por eso lo habían elegido para ser gladiador en primer lugar.  
Habían pasado...unos 15 o 16 años de eso.  
Mientras levantaba pesas, trataba de hacer memoria de las situaciones que lo trajeron a esto.   
Su familia vivía en el campo. Tenían plantíos y ganado.   
Había aprendido desde niño a trabajar fuerte, a ganarse con su esfuerzo físico todo lo que tenía.- Eso no quiere decir que sus padres no lo cuidaran o que lo castigaran si no trabajaba bien. Sus padres eran amorosos, a pesar de ser estrictos. Sus hermanos eran divertidos. En casa nunca faltaba comida ni felicidad.  
-Hey, Bunnymund, es tu turno.  
Aster se dio la vuelta. Aunque era muy fuerte, su velocidad era quizás su mejor cualidad. Velocidad, agilidad, ligereza, flexibilidad. De no ser por esos atributos, no hubiera sobrevivido a su primera pelea. En ese entonces era un adolescente que se sentía fuera de lugar, habiendo sido sacado de casa de sus padres sin su consentimiento, y metido por la fuerza en un lugar donde la muerte estaba en la vuelta de cualquier esquina.  
Tuvo que pelear para sobrevivir. Tuvo que matar, para poder vivir en este mundo extraño que era el de los gladiadores; tuvo que aprender a luchar, y a disfrutar las cosas que tenían todos ellos.  
Corrió. Corrió con mucha fuerza. Y saltó.   
Eludió los obstáculos con agilidad y libertad. Su mundo se volvía borroso en el camino. Los pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Mientras corría pensaba en Jack. Mientras eludía a sus compañeros, que trataban de detenerlo como parte del entrenamiento, pensaba en Jack. Mientras caía pensaba en Jack. Mientras se ponía de pie, pensaba en Jack.  
Recibió un golpe que no estaba permitido. Se suponía que trataban de detenerlo, no noquearlo.  
Y quizás lo hubiera dejado pasar. Quizás sí, se hubiera olvidado de todo de no ser porque fue Hawk, uno de los bastardos que habían secuestrado a Jack y que ahora parecía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para provocarlo.   
Mientras estuvieran aquí no iba a haber consecuencias. No había pruebas en contra de ellos. No podía matarlos porque podía ser expulsado. Pero partirle la cara a uno de ellos... una multa y ya.  
No sería la primera vez.  
.  
.  
.  
-¡Basta! ¡Aster, suéltalo!  
El agarre de North siempre era fuerte, pero hoy lo fue más que nunca.  
Hawk yacía en el suelo, noqueado, y Aster tenía las manos manchadas de su sangre. Los demás gladiadores, que animaban la pelea, se alejaron cuando vieron al administrador acercándose. North no soltó el brazo de Aster.   
Él también había sido gladiador. Había sido de los más fuertes. No iba a soltar a Aster. No sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer.  
Todo fue confusión y una nube de polvo por unos segundos. North jaló a Aster con él para alejarlo de los demás gladiadores mientras ellos levantaban a Hawk para llevarlo a donde pudieran reanimarlo.  
-¿Se puede saber qué ha sido esto, Aster? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que te multen otra vez?  
Aster no contestó. North sujetó la frente con una mano, contrariado por la situación.   
-Aster, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que me expliques. Soy paciente. Lo sabes bien.  
Aster no contestó, al menos no en seguida. Se quedó callado y North se dio cuenta de que Aster no estaba hablando simplemente porque estaba ocupado tratando de calmarse. Pasaron unos segundos. Aster respiró profundo, y miró a North a los ojos, sin arrepentirse un segundo de lo que había hecho.   
-Tu sabes lo que él y los otros dos bastardos le hicieron a Jack- dijo, y North se sorprendió de lo estable que sonaba su voz ahora que se había controlado-. Si pudiera los mataría con mis propias manos.  
-Lo sé, Aster, lo sé-, replicó North, tratando de sonar conciliador, y depositó una mano en el hombro de su amigo-, pero no puedes simplemente andar por ahí repartiendo golpes. Necesitamos pruebas y Pitch no encontró ninguna.   
Aster cerró los puños. North suspiró. Tenía algo que decir, pero...no sabía cómo lo tomaría su amigo.  
A final de cuentas él sabía que la mayor parte de las cosas que hacía Aster eran por Jack. Nada le importaba a Aster tanto como Jack. Se había dado cuenta de ello y a estas alturas sabía bien que eso no iba a cambiar.  
-Ese malnacido de Pitch…yo no confío en él, North. Algo sabe, y está ocultándolo por algún motivo.  
North ya no estaba pensando en ese tema. En realidad, no estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fuera lo que le tenía que decir a Aster a continuación. Con dificultad, acomodando su otra mano sobre el otro hombro de Aster, se dio valor para decir lo que tenía qué decir.  
-Aster, creo que deberían…tú y Jack deberían dejar esto de una vez.  
Aster no comprendió a qué se refería North. Se quedaron callados un momento, viéndose uno al otro, hasta que North dejó salir un suspiro y siguió hablando.  
-Jack es…joven, Aster. Puede continuar con su vida con facilidad, lo sé. Y tú… puedes salir de aquí cuando tú quieras, tienes dinero suficiente, no tienes que seguir viviendo esto…  
-No sé a dónde quieres llegar North.  
Él supo que no podía darle vueltas al asunto. Al menos no con alguien inteligente como Aster.  
-El gobierno ha implantado reglas mucho más estrictas. No puedes liberar a tu esclavo…-Aster se quedó callado, diciéndole con la mirada que siguiera hablando. North respiró profundo y le sostuvo la mirada con dificultad-, aunque consigas suficiente dinero para liberar a Jack no podrás hacerlo legalmente. Tooth dice que lo ayudemos a escapar pero tú sabes que el destino de un esclavo que escapa es terrible. Aster…  
Aster lo miró sin contestar.   
-Por eso creo que es mejor que te alejes de Jack. Él puede rehacer su vida, es joven, y trabaja muy bien, no tendrá dificultades. Si se ilusiona con quedarse contigo toda la vida se llevará una gran decepción. Casi se dejó matar una vez. No sé qué pasará si se separan de nuevo de una forma tan brusca. Es mejor que se vayan alejando poco a poco, y buscar que él lo entienda…  
Aster respiró profundo, y miró al suelo.   
Luego pensó que no podía creer que él mismo, apenas unas noches atrás, había pensado que dejaría ir a Jack. Ahora que North le había expuesto la idea…apenas podía concebir algo así.  
No podía. Dejar a Jack parecía algo tan inconcebible como pensar en arrancarse un brazo, una pierna, el estómago, el corazón, y dejarlos de lado. Simplemente no podía. Sin Jack, iba a morir.  
Eso lo sabía.  
Aster no estaba listo para morir, no. No con Jack esperándolo en su cama. No con Jack pensando que volvería a verlo, esta noche y todas las noches de sus vidas.  
-Jack no se irá de mi lado, North.  
-Pero Aster, escuchaste lo que acabo de decir. No podrás…  
-Lo haré. No sé cómo aún, pero haré que lo liberen.  
Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. No se comprendían. A pesar de una amistad de años, North se encontraba sin poder vislumbrar qué ocurría tras los ojos verdes de su amigo Aster.  
-¿Cuánto falta para el torneo?  
-Dos meses, Aster.  
-El ganador obtiene lo que quiera, a pesar de las leyes. El emperador me escuchará.  
-Pensé que no ibas a participar.  
Aster no quería participar. Le parecía una carnicería cruel, innecesaria. Pero ya había causado tanta que realmente no creía que importara un poco más. Y además, ganar la libertad de Jack parecía un precio bajo.  
-No creo que los dejen irse juntos. Sabes lo que ha pasado cuando los ganadores han pedido cosas demasiado ambiciosas, Aster. Siempre hay alguna trampa.  
Aster no contestó. Lo tenía claro.  
Pero tenía dos meses. Dos meses para buscar una alternativa, dos meses para entrenar…dos meses para ser tan bueno que no pudiera negarle nada. Dos meses para superar todo y a todos.  
Dos meses para disfrutar a Jack.  
-Lo haré-, repitió, y North sabía que no podría discutir más con él.  
Aster se dio la vuelta y regresó a la Casa.  
North pensó vagamente en el tiempo en que se había enamorado de su esposa y la había liberado de la esclavitud. Esos eran tiempos más tranquilos, era una vida más sencilla.  
La gente cambiaba, los tiempos también. Se preguntó si, de estar en el lugar de Aster en este momento, él se sentiría igual, se portaría igual.   
Pero no. North sabía que Aster había vivido cosas que a él no le había tocado sufrir. Él era distinto.  
Y pidió entonces al dios que quisiera escucharlo, que metiera algo de razón en la cabeza de su amigo, si es que él no podía hacerlo.  
Se esforzaría en hacerlo, claro.  
Pero a juzgar de cómo funcionaban los sentimientos de Aster, no estaba seguro de tener éxito.  
Hacía un día frío.  
El cielo se nubló.  
Comenzó a llover.  
Continuará…


	13. Gladiadores y esclavos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster encuentra la forma de confiar al fin en Jack.

Ya que se había retirado del entrenamiento temprano, Aster volvió a la habitación en cuanto tuvo la mínima oportunidad, eludiendo a Toothiana con sus miles de preguntas, y a Sandy, que quería llamar su atención con algún tipo de invento novedoso que había encontrado en el mercado esa mañana. Aster aceleró sus pasos y finalmente se encontró ante la puerta.  
Dudó un momento de abrirla. El corazón le pesaba por todo lo que North acababa de informarle y tenía la sensación de que no podría eludir esta nube de pesar que inundaba su cabeza. Pero finalmente, cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta y al asomarse al interior de la habitación, la dulce imagen de Jack medio desnudo en frente de la cama lo recibió, y aligeró un poco la carga que llevaba en el pecho.  
Evidentemente, Jack no lo esperaba tan temprano. Parecía que acababa de salir de darse un baño, y estaba de pie a medio vestir ante el baúl donde guardaba su ropa. Al escuchar que se abría la puerta, se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose con su toalla. Cuando vio que se trataba de Aster, primero apareció una expresión de confusión en su rostro, pero luego, ésta cambió por una pequeña sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.  
-Volviste temprano-, dijo entonces, con un pequeño suspiro en la voz. Aster asintió.  
-Hubo una…situación.  
Jack terminó de ajustarse la túnica y se aproximó a él con pasos pequeños que a Aster le parecieron tiernos. No sabía de dónde salían esos pensamientos cuando estaba con Jack, ¿Tierno?, nada le había parecido tierno antes. Jack rompía con todo lo que él estaba acostumbrado a hacer, o a sentir. Su mirada se nublaba cuando estaba con él, y solo podía verlo y pensar en cuánto lo amaba, sacando de su mente todo lo demás… Al acercarse a Aster, la expresión de Jack comenzó a cambiar a una confundida… angustiada al verlo bien y darse cuenta: su amo tenía manchas en las manos, manchas de sangre.  
\- ¿Aster? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué tienes sangre?  
Aster se quedó en silencio un momento y luego bajó la mirada para observar sus manos. En efecto, tenía sangre seca en los dedos. No sabía si debía sentirse avergonzado por ello.   
-No es nada- aseguró, y su esclavo pareció conforme con esas palabras. Le sorprendió tal facilidad en aceptar la falta de explicación de su parte.  
Jack lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó con él. Aster no se resistió y se dejó guiar al interior del baño.  
El joven esclavo abrió la regadera y guio a su amo para que pusiera sus manos bajo el agua que caía. Aster observó en silencio mientras Jack masajeaba suavemente sus manos, deshaciéndose de la sangre.  
Jack nunca lo había visto cuando terminaba una pelea, saliendo de la arena bañado en sangre, pedazos de piel y de carne- suya o de otro. Aster recibía todo tipo de atenciones en su camino a casa, y cuando llegaba a lado de su esclavo, estaba limpio, y el olor a sangre se había diluido de su piel tiempo atrás. Aunque a veces él sintiera que el olor se le quedaba impregnado en la piel, lo bañaban tanto en todo tipo de perfumes que quizás eso era lo que hacía que los demás no lo percibieran.  
Así, en las veces que había regresado su amo de pelear, Jack lo había recibido limpio y sin mancha alguna.   
Pero hoy no. Hoy, Jack estaba viendo la sangre seca sobre sus dedos. La capa de inmundicia era tal que no parecía irse por más que Jack intentaba. Pero esto solo era la imaginación de Aster, acostumbrado a verse siempre a sí mismo bajo la peor luz. Jack fue por un jabón y se aseguró de retirar la sangre del mejor modo que le era posible. Poco a poco, bajo sus manos, el aroma dulce del jabón sustituyó el aroma amargo de la sangre, y Jack comenzó a sonreír tiernamente.  
No había necesitado explicaciones. Ante esta situación donde, como siempre, Jack se encargaba de retirar con sus manos la inmundicia de su corazón, Aster sentía que no merecía el cariño de esta criatura extraña y adorable que irradiaba tan inesperada luz. A veces, cuando volvía a su habitación, dudaba antes de abrir la puerta. Tenía miedo de toparse con un lugar oscuro y frío y sentir la soledad a su alrededor. Tenía miedo de ver su cama vacía. Tenía miedo de que por alguna razón Jack no estuviera ahí.  
Cuando entraba sin siquiera mirar a su esclavo a pesar de que él evidentemente hacía un esfuerzo por llamar su atención, no había más explicaciones; la mayoría de las veces era porque temía que, si volteaba a verlo definitivamente, se desvanecería en el aire ante sus ojos. Aster tenía miedo de que Jack se fuera. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo de que Jack por fin se diera cuenta de su valor y decidiera dejarlo ahí, cuando se hiciera completamente consciente de que todo lo que Aster le ofrecía no era ni la décima parte de lo que él merecía por ser…  
Por ser perfecto. Por ser todo lo que Aster hubiera querido y más. ¿Y qué si había estado en un burdel? ¿Y qué si se había prostituido?  
Si el precio por él era hacerlo feliz de todas las maneras posibles y aceptarlo con todo lo que llevaba a cuestas, él estaba más que dispuesto.  
Mientras Aster continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Jack tomó sus manos y las secó con una toalla. Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, y apenas iba a decir algo, o eso parecía, cuando Aster lo sujetó del rostro con una de sus manos ya limpias y lo besó impulsivamente, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba sus pequeñas manos frías.  
Jack dejó salir un pequeño sonido de gusto de sus labios sellados contra los de él, pero a Aster le pareció una mentira.  
¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso como Jack podía aceptar tan fácilmente el beso de una escoria como él? ¿Cómo podía aceptar con tanta alegría su sabor a tierra y a sangre? Aún podía sentir el aroma a sangre en su propia nariz. La consistencia de la carne golpeada en sus nudillos…  
Jack tardó, pero se abrazó a él y le devolvió el beso con tanta pasión como la que Aster le demostraba en ese instante. Se alejaron un momento para respirar y Jack lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus dulces labios palpitando de necesidad. Aster volvió a inclinarse para besarlo, sujetándolo de la espalda para atraerlo a su cuerpo, y Jack abrazó su torso con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus delgados brazos.   
Cuando Aster sentía que Jack lo abrazaba…cuando se aferraba a él de esta forma, le parecía que no merecía su pureza ni su dulce calor. Pero por esta razón, quizás, lo deseaba más. Le parecía que era egoísta de su parte buscar tanto algo que no merecía, pero pensaba que quizás, si hacía feliz a Jack, aunque no fuera tanto como él merecía, podría tenerlo conforme y evitaría que se fuera de su lado.   
A veces se hartaba de ocultar su miedo con ira, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Si Jack se daba cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él Aster se convertiría definitivamente en su esclavo. Si Jack se lo pedía, era capaz de suplicar de rodillas, con la frente en el piso si era necesario, por un beso, una caricia, una mirada incluso. Porque incluso los ojos de Jack le daban calor. Incluso su mirada le daba esperanza de que no era un ser condenado después de todo.  
Y es que Jack tenía una mirada con tanta pureza…Aster sentía que si Jack podía mirarlo- si un ser tan hermoso, tan limpio como el agua de lluvia, podía posar sus ojos cristalinos sobre él, era porque algo en él hacía que pudiera ser dueño de ese privilegio. Aster sentía esperanza, Jack le daba esa esperanza.  
Cuando se separaron nuevamente, Jack permaneció aferrado fuertemente de él, con sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada extraviada pidiendo más, y más. Aunque Aster no estuviera seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor para los dos.   
Jack lo sorprendió sujetándolo de la nuca entonces, acabando de golpe con cualquier línea de pensamiento que le ayudara a contenerse, y lo besó. Su lengua, suave, húmeda, se internó en su boca, y si hubiera podido sonreír entonces Aster lo hubiera hecho. Jack nunca era tan atrevido cuando se besaban. El prefería permitir que Aster dominara todos los besos y las caricias…sentirlo hacer esto era algo que jamás se imaginó que su pequeño haría. Se sentía como tener un dulce que se le derretía en la boca, dejando el sabor en su saliva.   
Se separaron una vez más. Jack estaba rojo, tanto que su piel parecía a punto de estallar en llamas.   
-Aster…sé que es muy temprano, pero…  
Aster pensó en completar las palabras que Jack quería pronunciar. Claro, era temprano, pero nunca hay una hora para hacer esto. Lo quería llevar a la cama, quitarle la ropa a mordidas y no soltarlo hasta escucharlo gemir su nombre pidiéndole que parara, cuando quedara inconsciente de todo el amor que Aster tenía para él. Pero quería esperar. Quería que Jack mismo pronunciara lo que quería decir, lo que estaba esperando de él.  
-…e…esta mañana, cuando te ibas…- parecía terriblemente avergonzado, y esto lo enterneció de una forma que no sabía que aún fuera posible-, te estabas vistiendo y vi tu espalda…tienes heridas…rasguños…  
-¿Y quién es el causante?- preguntó Aster entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa. Jack se sonrojó.  
-Perdón-, susurró. Aster sintió unas ganas incontrolables de sonreír. Pero no lo hizo, esperando a que Jack continuara hablando- ¿Te lastimé? Es que…cuando estamos juntos me siento tan….  
Aster lo apretó un poco más fuerte hacia él, haciendo que Jack soltara un pequeño grito impresionado.   
Al ver que se negaba a continuar, Aster lo soltó lentamente. Jack se negó a soltarlo y lo miró, confundido. Aster intentó no tener burla en su rostro al hablar:  
-Cuando recuerdes lo que me tenías que decir continuaremos con esto-, indicó, haciendo amago de irse del baño. Pero Jack entonces lo sujetó fuerte, recargando la cabeza contra su pecho.  
Aster ladeó una sonrisa, ahora que Jack no podía verlo, y apoyo una mano contra su espalda. Lo sintió moviendo su cabeza contra él. Lo acarició un poco más y esperó.  
Jack comenzó a hablar de golpe cuando pensó que realmente no diría más.  
-Quería pedirte que…que me hicieras el amor otra vez, antes de irte-, confesó el joven esclavo y debió ser lo más difícil que había tenido que decir en mucho tiempo porque la voz le salió aguda y precipitada, y apenas terminó la frase escondió el rostro contra el pecho de su amo. Lo siguiente que dijo, apenas lo pudo entender, por lo ahogada que sonaba su voz contra la tela de su ropa-, pero no quería que te retrasaras para tu entrenamiento.  
Aster sonrió y siguió esperando.  
-He estado pensando en eso toda la mañana y…y…  
Aster lo escuchó dar un quejido y pensó que esta vez de verdad no diría más. Pero en lugar de continuar hablando entonces, Jack tomó una de las manos de Aster y la dirigió lentamente hasta tocar su entrepierna. Aster sentía la mano de Jack temblar, pero sobre todo, sentía cierta parte de Jack, cálida y despierta contra su mano. Acarició suavemente, sin querer provocarlo demasiado; solo lo suficiente para hacerle entender que comprendía a dónde quería llegar con toda esta explicación. Y ¿Para qué negarlo? Había esperado el momento en que Jack quisiera tomar así las riendas…el momento en que quisiera ser él quien pidiera, quien mandara, quien pusiera las reglas.   
Pero estaba consciente de que Jack no lo haría a menos que tuviera la convicción de que él estaba de acuerdo.   
Entonces se le ocurrió una respuesta deliciosa que le hizo sonreír.  
-Jack… esclavo, estás tomándote demasiadas libertades con tu amo-, Jack hundió todavía más el rostro contra él. Aster esperó que hacer una voz juguetona le saliera bien, de otro modo quizás Jack pensaría que lo estaba regañando en serio-, los esclavos altaneros tienen que ser castigados si no queremos que se salgan de control.  
Jack negó suavemente con la cabeza. Aster sonrió. Agachó su rostro hasta que pudo besar su cabello y presionó su mano alrededor de su entrepierna un poco más. Jack se sobresaltó.  
-Piénsalo un momento, Jack. ¿Qué hago con un esclavo desobediente, que cree que puede pedirme cosas como si yo tuviera la obligación de complacerlo?- ahora, lo tomó del rostro, sujetando su barbilla. Sonrió al ver su piel enrojecida por la repentina vergüenza-, creo que sé cómo puedo hacerte entender… ¿porqué no te pones en mi lugar?  
Jack no comprendió a lo que se refería. Aster continuó sonriendo.   
-Digamos que…soy tu esclavo desobediente, Jack. ¿Qué harás conmigo?  
Pudo observar el estremecimiento que revolucionó la piel de Jack una vez más, y le pareció tan delicioso que tuvo ganas de besarlo en ese instante. Pero no lo haría, al menos no hasta que Jack se lo pidiera. Hasta que Jack se lo ordenara.  
Se separó de él lo suficiente para que Jack lo mirara y se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.  
Y cuando Jack al fin puso toda su atención en él, Aster dejó una rodilla en el suelo, lentamente. Luego la otra. Jack lo miró con mucha confusión. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Aster lo miraba con seriedad, y con una expresión en su rostro que jamás él había visto antes.   
-Amo…estoy a su servicio-, dijo entonces, sin que hubiera un ápice de broma en sus palabras. Jack no dejaba de observarlo-, espero su orden.  
Fue evidente que el cuerpo de Jack se relajó mucho ante la visión frente a él y la actitud sumisa que estaba adoptando. Debió pensar que se trataba de una broma, porque comenzó a reír suavemente, pensando quizás que en cualquier momento su amo terminaría la escena sin más. Pero Aster levantó su mano hacia él, tocando ligeramente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, pidiéndole en silencio que dejara de reír. Jack lo miró, confundido, mientras Aster dejaba caer su mano otra vez y lo miraba aún arrodillado, esperando algo de él aunque Jack no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación.  
-Aster…¿bromeas?  
Aster negó suavemente con la cabeza. Tomó una de las manos de Jack y agachó su frente hasta tocar con ella sus nudillos, volteando de nuevo a verlo después sin soltarla.  
-Puede pedirme lo que desee, amo. Estoy aquí para complacerlo.   
Jack volvió a reír, pero al ver que el rostro de seriedad no se movía ni un poco, se puso serio también.  
-Aster, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?  
Aster asintió otra vez. Jack supuso que no saldrían de esto hasta que obedeciera a su amo y le diera una orden (lo cual era algo irónico), así que comenzó a pensar y, después de un momento, sonrió.  
-Esclavo, ponte de pie.  
Aster obedeció, irguiéndose cuan alto era frente a Jack. Su mirada, llena de sumisión hacia su “amo”, hizo que Jack se estremeciera un poco del placer que se imaginaba que iba a ser todo esto.  
-Llévame a la cama.  
-¿Desea que lo cargue, amo?  
-Por supuesto.   
Aster se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos, uno rodeándole cuidadosamente la espalda, el otro asegurado bajo sus piernas. Jack se sujetó de su cuello mientras salían del cuarto de baño y entraban de regreso en la habitación.  
Mientras era depositado en la cama, Jack se dispuso a explorar con la mirada el rostro de su “esclavo”. Aster continuaba aparentando seriedad, pero había una cierta chispa en sus ojos que le hacía pensar a Jack que esto podía ser algo muy, muy interesante.   
Cuando se incorporó dejándolo en la cama, se quedó de pie frente a él, esperando una nueva instrucción. Jack lo pensó un momento antes de levantar ligeramente su pie izquierdo.  
-Quítame las sandalias.  
Aster se arrodilló de nuevo frente a él. Lentamente aproximó sus manos hacia el pie izquierdo de Jack, deshizo las ataduras de la sandalia y la deslizó hasta quitársela. Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos pasearon delicadamente sobre la piel expuesta del joven, que tuvo que reprimir un poco la sorpresa que esto le causaba.  
Amaba los dedos de Aster sobre su piel, más que cualquier cosa. Levantó un poco su otro pie.  
-Ahora la otra.  
Aster obedeció. Cuando terminó, se quedó arrodillado, y levantó su vista hacia Jack.  
Jack decidió entonces que quería aprovechar esto lo más que le fuera posible. La idea de este juego le pareció excitante, tanto, que pronto toda la vergüenza y la duda que había sentido en un principio fueron sustituidas por el deseo y el amor que sentía por su amo…es decir, por su esclavo, Aster.  
-¿Ocurre algo, amo?  
Jack suspiró, pensando en esta perfecta oportunidad de aprovechar todo lo que pudiera obtener de él en este momento. Decidió jugar un poco y poner en práctica todo lo qe había aprendido antes de él.  
-No estás haciendo un buen trabajo, esclavo-, dijo, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara un tanto molesta-, creo que no disfrutas estar conmigo. Tal vez debería venderte.  
Le sorprendió que, al escuchar estas palabras, Aster pareció de pronto preocupado de verdad.  
-No, amo, por favor no haga eso. Yo disfruto servirlo.  
Jack lo miró entonces, pensando en qué podía hacer a continuación. La sangre le retumbaba en los oídos.   
Levantó un poco su pie hasta apoyarlo contra el pecho del gladiador. Él sujetó suavemente su tobillo.  
-Demuéstralo.  
Aster lo miró con duda un momento, antes de bajar su vista hacia el delicado pie sobre su pecho. Lo sujetó con ambas manos entonces e inclinó su cabeza hasta besar su empeine. Jack se estremeció, pero hizo lo posible por no obligar a Aster a soltarlo, de pronto avergonzado y quizás excesivamente excitado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Trató de centrar toda su atención en él. Aster lo miraba a los ojos sin alejar sus labios de su piel.  
Las manos masajeaban suavemente su tobillo mientras Aster continuaba besando su pie, cada vez más arriba por su pierna.  
Jack adelantó el otro pie, lo apoyó en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándolo a retroceder y a soltarlo. Jack sabía que debía estar con la piel completamente enrojecida, pero decidió que esto era demasiado divertido, y un poco sobrecogedor, a decir verdad. Pero tomar el lugar de un amo y tener el poder de exigir…  
Lo que Jack no sabía era que el lugar privilegiado que ocupaba en la vida y en el corazón del gladiador le hubiera permitido hacer esto en el momento en que él quisiera, y no simplemente por un juego. A una palabra suya, Aster estaba listo para besar el suelo en el que caminaba y cumplir hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos, aún si la vida se le iba en ello.   
En este momento no estaban jugando, al menos Aster no lo sentía así.  
Aster estaba enfrascado en el juego por algo que quizás a Jack no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca; para él, esto era la liberación de todo lo que quería hacer con Jack y jamás se había atrevido a pedir. Le gustaba que Jack lo atendiera, que lo tratara como a un amo, y en honor a la verdad eso era; sin embargo, mostrar sumisión, ser él quien atendiera a Jack, quien pudiera ser el causante de su placer y de su bienestar, quien pudiera complacerlo en todo, era un papel que ansiaba ocupar. Y no como un amo benevolente, sino como un esclavo…quería que Jack viera su entrega, que se diera cuenta de cuán absoluta era su rendición hacia él.  
-Desvístete.  
Jack sintió como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas cuando pronunció esta palabra. Era algo tan sencillo de decir, y sin embargo se le había hecho tan difícil. Por un momento temió que Aster se burlara de él, pero no lo hizo. Se enderezó lo suficiente y se quitó la ropa de entrenamiento que traía puesta, lentamente; deshizo el cinturón que mantenía todo en su lugar y lo arrojó a un lado, abrió la túnica y se la quitó lo más lentamente que pudo; primero un brazo, luego el otro… se quitó el pantalón que usaba debajo y luego las botas. Jack observó todo con cierta pequeña ansiedad: cada territorio de piel que había ahora ante él había estado en algún momento debajo de sus labios, cada parte de ese cuerpo había sido en algún momento besado o acariciado por él. Quería con todas sus ganas suplicarle a su amo que lo tomara en ese momento, pero las cosas no eran así, él era el amo ahora, y si algo había aprendido de Aster era que no debía mostrar cuánto necesitaba a su esclavo hasta que él mismo estuviera rogando por él.  
Aster se quitó, por último, la ropa interior, y Jack sintió una descarga en el cuerpo al notar que su amo ya se encontraba erecto y esperando por él. Sin embargo, decidió que estaba siendo una velada demasiado buena como para no continuar con lo que habían empezado. Por primera vez entonces, desde que habían empezado a estar juntos, Jack no retiró la mirada con vergüenza al descubrir la desnudez de su amo. Mantuvo en cambio sus ojos sobre él y se atrevió a pasar la lengua por sus labios, demostrándole lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía ante sí.  
Aster sonrió ligeramente, pero siguió adoptando su pose de esclavo servicial.  
-Ven aquí-, le ordenó Jack extendiendo su mano hacia él y recordó la forma en que su amo mismo le hablaba cuando los roles no estaban invertidos. Aster se acercó uno o dos pasos más y Jack levantó la cabeza hacia él-. Bésame.  
Aster sonrió suavemente antes de inclinarse hasta que pudo tocar ligeramente sus labios contra los de su amo. Jack cerró los ojos al beso y lo saboreó. Dulce, suave, lento. Quería desesperadamente la lengua de Aster dentro de su boca, pero no se lo iba a pedir, al menos no aún.  
Cuando él bajó sus manos para sujetarlo y comenzar a dejarse caer sobre él, Jack lo detuvo una vez más.  
-No permití que me tocaras, esclavo-, sonrió, apenas pudiendo contener las ganas de permitir que aquello continuara. El esclavo retiró sus manos de él, con una imagen contrariada en su rostro, y Jack pensó un momento antes de decidir cuál sería su siguiente orden-. Primero desvísteme. Ya te encargaste de las sandalias, continúa con lo demás.  
El esclavo pareció contento de recibir esta nueva orden. Jack bajó los brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás, dejándole espacio para moverse sobre él. Su esclavo acercó las manos lentamente, como si temiera tocar su piel. Jack sentía que cada segundo que pasaba le quemaba y cada vez le costaba más trabajo contenerse.  
Cuando comenzó a quitarle la franja de seda que mantenía la túnica en su lugar, Jack contuvo su respiración. Lo miró enderezarse con la pieza en la mano, para doblarla lenta y cuidadosamente.  
-No debo permitir que sus ropas se maltraten, amo-, explicó con una sonrisa, y Jack sintió ganas de darle una patada por hacerlo esperar así. Después de dejar la tela en un lugar apropiado, volvió a acercarse a Jack, y abrió la túnica al mismo paso lento con que parecía querer hacer todo.   
Aster se detuvo. Un relámpago inundó la estancia y se escuchó un fuerte trueno. Jack volteó hacia la ventana.  
En realidad, aún era cerca del mediodía, pero lo nublado y la repentina tormenta habían hecho que pareciera de noche. Ambos se habían olvidado de ello hasta que el relámpago y el trueno hicieron a la casa temblar en sus cimientos.  
Aster volteó a ver a Jack, que yacía bajo su cuerpo con la túnica abierta, su pecho descubierto, viendo por la ventana.   
-Amo, el clima está húmedo y frío. Si lo desnudo se enfermará.  
Jack volteó a verlo, sus palabras distrayéndolo por completo del hermoso espectáculo que daba la lluvia por la ventana. Miró su cuerpo desnudo sobre él, su mirada de deseo, y procesó sus palabras dulces, llenas de cuidado y preocupación hacia él. Se preguntó por un momento si de verdad quería cuidarlo y evitarle un resfriado, o si solo estaba siguiendo el juego que habían iniciado. Ambas opciones le parecieron buenas por el momento.   
-Yo quiero que me quites la ropa-, repuso con firmeza-, cómo hacerlo sin que me enferme es problema tuyo.  
El esclavo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Continuó abriendo la túnica y se la quitó a Jack, primero deslizándola por un brazo, y luego por el otro. Bajo la túnica Jack solo utilizaba un pequeño pantalón que no llegaba ni a la mitad de sus muslos y ropa interior. Mientras observaba un momento, pensando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Jack, y las deslizó suavemente, de su pecho a su estómago, del estómago hacia arriba otra vez, sobre sus hombros, y de sus hombros bajó a sus brazos, hasta sus pequeñas muñecas. Jack respiraba pesadamente, y no se le ocurrió qué decir ante tales movimientos.  
-Tengo que mantenerlo caliente, señor mío.   
Jack asintió, mordiéndose los labios. Aster se inclinó hacia él y depositó suaves besos por toda su piel.  
-Esta es otra forma de mantener su temperatura-, le dijo, en una pequeña pausa-, ¿cuál prefiere?  
Jack tuvo que respirar profundo antes de contestar para que la voz no le saliera demasiado atropellada.  
-¿Pueden ser las dos juntas?  
Aster dejó salir una pequeña risa, y a partir de ese momento alternó besos con caricias, que caían todos como mariposas sobre la piel de su pequeño amo.  
Cuando finalmente Jack estuvo desnudo debajo de él, lo apreció unos segundos como quien aprecia una pintura, una escultura. Vio ante sí una obra maestra de piel y mármol, zafiros y rubíes. Cuando Jack le devolvió la mirada, recordó apenas el lugar que le correspondía y volvió a arrodillarse enfrente de él en una posición de entrega completa.  
-¿Qué más necesita de mí, amo?  
Jack sonrió ligeramente, encantado por las atenciones que recibía. Se incorporó un poco, ligeramente, y miró a su esclavo un momento antes de dar una mirada hacia su propio regazo. Su mente estaba en una nube.   
-Esto…es responsabilidad tuya-, dijo en tono de reclamo, mirando hacia su erección, esperando que su esclavo interpretara su mirada-, resuélvelo.  
Aster reprimió una sonrisa, y se acercó hasta que sus labios cerrados tocaron la punta del miembro de Jack. Él se tensó un momento y de pronto la expectativa fue demasiado para él al ver que su amo no continuaba.  
-¿Qué estás esperando?-, dijo entonces, entre desesperado e irritado. Aster dejó un beso en su piel antes de separarse y sonreírle otra vez.  
-Amo, temo que esto no se quitará con facilidad-, explicó en un tono suave-, al menos, creo que no sé cómo hacerlo. Tendrá que guiarme.  
Jack soltó un sollozo de angustia, pero no pudo más y sujetó a Aster por la nuca y lo obligó a tomar su erección dentro de su boca. Comenzó a forzarlo contra él, dejando que su boca se llenara de su miembro, sin dejarlo separarse ni un momento para respirar. Una vez que tuvo una probada de este poder sobre su amo, no pudo detenerse ni un segundo. Parecía que él de pronto oponía cierta resistencia, pero Jack no quería dejar que se detuviera ni por un momento de brindarle todo este placer.  
Finalmente Aster consiguió hacer que Jack lo soltara y retroceder un poco. Cuando volvió a sentarse en el suelo, Jack lo miró un momento antes de apartar el rostro, con la piel enrojecida y los ojos llorosos. Aster no sabía si estaba excitado o avergonzado, y no podía negar que eso le gustaba.  
-Creo…que sé qué hacer ahora, amo-, repuso intentando recobrar el aire-, puede relajarse. Yo me haré cargo.  
Y con esto lo engulló otra vez, pero más cuidadoso y más despacio.   
Jack se dejó caer poco a poco en la cama, cuando los brazos no pudieron sostenerlo más. Aster encontró la forma de detener su orgasmo cuando creyó que venía cerca, y Jack se quejó audiblemente ante ello. Después de tantas noches juntos Jack había aprendido mucho sobre su propio cuerpo. Sabía cuándo estaba a punto de acabar y podía decirle a Aster qué puntos tocar, cómo acariciarlo o como besarlo para poder desatarse al fin. El ahora esclavo también podía reconocer esto en Jack, y aunque tenía sed de su orgasmo, decidió que Jack solo terminaría con él adentro, al menos por esta vez.  
Jack gimió un poco más fuerte cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada. No dejaba de ser un poco difícil, casi como las primeras veces que lo preparaba. Pensaba que a estas alturas Jack se habría acostumbrado, pero suponía que se debía a su fortaleza y su juventud. Y no lo encontraba menos delicioso, al contrario. Sentía como si cada vez fuera la primera vez. Si es que aquella de verdad había sido la primera vez en Jack.   
Trató de alejar este pensamiento de su mente, y en cambio, introdujo otro dedo en él.   
-Lo siento, amo-, dijo entonces, con una pequeña risa burlona-, creo que esto no se quitará hasta que haga algo más.  
Jack se cubrió la cara con las manos. Aster sonrió, moviendo sus dedos lentamente, primero en círculos, luego abriéndolos y cerrándolos para hacer que se dilatara un poco más.   
-¿Puedo meter otro?  
La voz de Jack sonó ahogada bajo sus manos.  
-No pediste permiso para los primeros dos….  
-Cierto-, replicó y dejó entrar un tercer dedo en su pequeño amo. Jack comenzó a jadear suavemente, pero su respiración perdió definitivamente el ritmo cuando Aster volvió introducir su miembro en su boca, succionándolo ahora con mucha más fuerza. Jack sentía cerca su final, pero una vez más, Aster lo detuvo. La frustración le quemaba el pecho.  
-Lo siento, amo, me estoy esforzando, pero temo que no es suficiente.  
De improviso, sacó sus dedos d él. Jack respiró, descansando, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrado, terriblemente molesto e incómodo de estar soportando esta tensión que no se le quitaba con nada.  
-Entonces has algo más-, reclamó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido-, ¿qué esperas?  
-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?- preguntó Aster entonces, fingiendo inocencia. Jack volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se inundaban una vez más.  
-Entra-, dijo, conteniendo en el pecho todo el aire que podía para no ahogarse en el calor-, mételo ya, no soporto más.  
-Pero amo…un amo y su esclavo no deberían hacer esto.  
-¿De qué hablas? Para eso te traje aquí, ahora has lo que te digo.  
-Como ordene.  
Lo penetró entonces tan fuerte y tan rápido que Jack apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del dolor y gritar un poco. Su esclavo se quedó completamente dentro de él por unos momentos, esperando a que se acostumbrara. Pasaron unos segundos quietos, y Jack se mordía los labios mientras Aster lo sentía alrededor de su miembro, poco a poco, relajándose. Amaba estar dentro de él, pero más aún, amaba que Jack lo disfrutara como pareció que lo hacía, de pronto con una sonrisa ensoñada asomando por su rostro.  
-Mmmm…se siente tan bien-, suspiró Jack y Aster se dio un momento para observarlo bien, acostado, con los ojos cerrados, una mano sujetándose el pelo y la otra cerrada fuertemente sobre una sábana. Su miembro completamente erecto descansaba sobre su piel, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos luchando por respirar. Se recreó un momento en su imagen hasta que pudo componer su expresión, y mostrarle a Jack una ligera mirada llena de aprehensión.  
-¿Esta usted bien, amo?  
Jack asintió lo más suavemente que pudo. Parecía que necesitaba desesperadamente concentrarse en algo, aunque Aster no sabía en qué. Liberó poco a poco las manos, de la sábana, de su cabello, y las levantó un poco hacia él.  
-Dame un beso-, pidió, y Aster se inclinó hacia él y tocó sus labios con los suyos, tan brevemente que pudo disfrutar de ver a Jack levantar la cabeza hacia él, pidiéndole con sus movimientos que lo siguiera besando. Él no quería dejarlo insatisfecho, pero no iba a actuar si no tenía más órdenes-, ¿Aster?  
-No me dijo cómo besarlo, amo…  
Jack se sujetó de su cuello y lo jaló hacia él.  
-Bésame más…- Aster le sonrió, a unos centímetros de su rostro-, u…usa tu lengua…  
Iba a reír, pero Jack parecía tenso, así que decidió no hacerte sentir que se burlaba de él y simplemente obedeció. Se inclinó una vez más y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez, se aseguró de buscar su camino dentro de la boca de Jack, hundiendo su lengua en él, saboreando cada hueco que podía encontrar. Jack emitía pequeños sonidos de gusto dentro del beso y Aster re correspondió suavemente cuando pudo hacerlo.  
Mientras tanto, seguía dentro de él, sin moverse casi, disfrutando los dos de cada punto donde podían sentir su unión. Cuando se separaron, Jack lo miró a los ojos y Aster lo sintió tensando sus músculos alrededor de él.  
-Muévete.  
Aster comenzó lento, apenas saliendo un poco de él antes de volver a entrar. Jack cerró los ojos y ambos se entregaron a la sensación. Los movimientos eran rítmicos y suaves. Aster sujetó las piernas de Jack y las levantó un poco, y pudo sentir claramente cómo alcanzaba un punto todavía más profundo en su interior.   
Aster sonrió. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó una vez más.  
-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, amo? ¿Puedo seguir?  
Jack asintió sin querer abrir sus ojos. Aster sonrió ligeramente, y aunque requirió de todo su autocontrol, salió de él de un momento a otro. El movimiento fue rápido y aunque se sentía el mismo calor y la misma electricidad en sus pieles encontradas, era altamente insatisfactorio.  
Jack abrió sus ojos abruptamente, y lo miró sin entender. Aster adoptó otra vez una expresión preocupada. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Solo quería provocar a Jack y sabía que podía lograrlo.  
-Lo siento, amo, no estoy seguro de que esto esté bien. Temo que no deberíamos continuar.  
-N…¡No! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Sigue, por favor!  
-Pero amo…  
-Aster…Aster es en serio, por favor vuelve a entrar, te necesito…  
Aster quiso volver a sonreír. Jack respiró profundo, dos o tres veces, hasta que pudo decidirse a incorporarse y abrazarlo por el cuello una vez más.  
Lo besó, lo besó tan fuerte que Aster tuvo que cerrar los ojos y gruñir de satisfacción dentro de los labios de su pequeño amo. Se separaron. Había humedad entre ellos y los ojos de Jack brillaban tanto que parecía que resplandecían entre la penumbra. Un nuevo relámpago inundó la habitación. Jack dio un respiro súbito, sobresaltado por la lluvia, y Aster lo abrazó más fuerte.   
-Shh… ¿le tienes miedo a la tormenta, amor?  
-No, solo…me tomó por sorpresa-, Jack se sentía apenado por reaccionar así. Aster besó su frente y se quedaron abrazados un momento. Estaban desnudos, piel con piel, y la humedad hacía que el frío se volviera calor y que sus cuerpos se sujetaran y se resbalaran entre sus brazos. Se siguieron besando por un buen rato hasta que Aster sujetó a Jack por la nuca y por la cintura, y mientras continuaba besándolo, lo recostó lentamente en la cama, cuidando que su cuerpo descendiera lo más delicadamente posible, sin que sus labios se separaran y sin que sus cuerpos se distanciaran demasiado como para que sus pieles perdieran la temperatura que habían alcanzado antes.  
Jack abrió sus piernas aún con algo de timidez y lo recibió entre ellas, mientras Aster volvía a introducirse en él, aún con algo de dificultad, pero con todo el cuidado que le era posible para no lastimarlo. Comenzó de nuevo con el lento vaivén que le daba a su cadera cuando estaban así y Jack se sintió dominado y contgrolado por ese movimiento, tan rítmico, tan delicioso y que tanto bien le había causado desde la primera vez que él y Aster habían hecho el amor. Mientras lo hacían, Jack se separó del beso que compartía con Aster, y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Aster…- suspiró suavemente, mientras él no dejaba de moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Se le escapó un gemido, pero solo tuvo que buscar algo de fuerza en su interior para hacer lo que quería hacer esta vez. Levantó una de sus manos, que hasta el momento habían estado abrazadas a su espalda, y tocó con ella su mejilla. Aster le sonrió inclinando su rostro hacia esa mano y beso suavemente su muñeca y su palma antes de inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo. Jack hizo que lo soltara-, mmmm… ¡Aaaaah!- apenas podía contenerse. Las ideas se iban de su mente, no podía formularlas porque cada vez que su amo, su esclavo, su amor, tocaba el punto exacto dentro de él, todo lo que era y lo que sentía y lo que vivía se volvían nada-, ….Aster… Aster….por favor…  
-¿Jack?-, Aster le quería preguntar qué quería, pero las palabras no le salían. Estar dentro de él le daba una sensación de llenura que no podría describirla. Todo lo que quería en un momento como aquél era seguir dentro de él y no separarse por nada. Ansiaba por conectarse aún más a él con un beso, pero quería escuchar lo que Jack tenía que decir. Jack lo miró a los ojos y su respiración agitada no parecía encontrar un ritmo que le ayudara a calmarse. Aster se detuvo un poco. Se quedó quieto y presionó un poco más dentro de él, descansando tan profundamente en su interior como podía estar y se dejó caer lentamente sobre él. Jack lo abrazó del cuello, disfrutando aún más ahora la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la satisfacción de tenerlo dentro de él, la felicidad de sentirlo vivo, fuerte, entre sus brazos, suyo como nunca antes. Quería pedirle que le dijera que lo amaba, y que murmurara a su oído todas esas promesas imposibles que los enamorados hacen en la fiebre de un momento así. No necesitó pedírselo, por que las palabras sueltas que Aster le daba, con cada beso, con cada movimiento en su interior, su amo, su esclavo, hacía que Jack sintiera que no necesitaba nada más. Con eso podía vivir, eso era para lo que estaba aquí.  
-Aster…- decidió pedirle lo único que no podía pedirle con pensamientos. Él mismo no sabía cómo decirlo, cómo hacerle entender-, Aster, quédate….mmmm….no te vayas…de mi…  
Cada pausa que hacía era para respirar profundo. El aire se le escapaba del cuerpo. Pero no podía explicarlo, quería que finalmente huiera una forma en que pudieran estar absolutamente kuntos sin tener que separarse jamás…Jack quería que Aster se quedara, no dentro de él, sino en él…quería que finalmente fueran lo mismo, quería que fuera verdad el pensamient que lo consolaba de sentir las cosas que su amo sentía…quería que Aster lo amara, pero no solo que lo amara, quería que fuera él, que se sintiera en él, que se convirtieran en agua y se mezclaran, que fueran el aire que el otro respiraba, que fueran la sangre que corría por las mismas venas…  
¿Cómo explicar algo que ni el mismo podía explicarse dentro de su mente?  
-Aster-, continuó, y en respuesta, su amo se presionó aún más contra él. Jack no pudo más. Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía, y aprovechando la sorpresa que sabía que esto iba a causarle, le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de su amo, montándose encima de él. Aster se sintió asombrado de su repentina fuerza, pero no se negó a esto. Lo sujetó de la cadera pero no tuvo necesidad de moverlo; Jack comenzó a moverse sobre él con fuerza y desenfreno como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y lo que Aster no sabía era que Jack de verdad sentía que estaba a punto de morir, con él adentro, con él siendo suyo, con Aster siendo Jack y Jack sintiendo que no podía más con el miedo que sentía de que el sueño al fin se acabara y descubrir que seguían siendo dos personas distintas. Que no podía vivir dentro de su piel. Que no podía convertirse en su sangre y estar en él siempre.  
Aster le recorría el cuerpo con las manos mientras Jack se balanceaba y se movía encima de él. Un movimiento dio de improviso en el lugar correcto y Jack vio estrellas. Sentía que se iba a deshacer. Un nuevo relámpago inundó la estancia y Aster se incorporó ahcia él. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que podía hacer acopio en ese instante y lo besó y comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, y a obedecer todas y cada una de las peticiones que le hacía como el buen esclavo que era. Jack siguió moviéndose y apenas podía corresponder a sus besos, se le olvidó su propio nmbre y solo pudo recordar el de él.  
Aster tomó a Jack de la cintura y se hundió más en él. Tuvo que apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama para no caer de regreso y perder todo el control que tenia. Jack se movía ahora a un ritmo tan enloquecedor que tuvo que preguntarse qué estaba haciendo, cómo o porqué. El placer le haría perder la razón si no terminaban pronto.  
Jack cerró los ojos y le repitió una vez más que lo amaba, y Aster mordió su cuello y Jack besó una de sus orejas y se dejó caer con más fuerza en él.   
Una vez más Aster recargó como pudo su espalda contra la cabecera, casi estaba acostado y Jack tenía todo el control en este momento pero no le importó. A ninguno le importó ya ni siquiera cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe y la lluvia los bañó.  
Jack comenzó a reir pero su risa se transformó en un gemido que anunciaba su final, y Aster volvió a darle la vuelta y a quedar sobre él embistiendo su interior como jamás lo había hecho antes, con tanto poder que parecía que no iba a descansar hasta romperlo, y Jack hubiera tenido miedo si no hubiera estado entregado a él tanto como lo estaba, tanto, que el dolor se convertía en placer solo con saber que provenía de lo que su amo hacía y de cada punto que tocaba, más que tocaba, que golpeaba en su interior. Sus manos blancas se resbalaban de su fuerte espalda con la lluvia que caía sobre su piel expuesta así que se sostuvo de él con sus uñas y Aster gruñó y continuó haciéndoselo todavía más fuerte, sentían la cama moviéndose bajo sus cuerpos pero realmente era una de las miles de cosas que no podían importar, como el hecho de que cualquiera pudiera oír los gemidos que se estaban transformando en gritos y el tan anhelado final que los alcanzó como una avalancha, que los deshizo, que los separó un momento y luego los volvió a unir. El orgasmo poderoso que llenó a Jack de la esencia de su amo, y que hizo a su amo tomar con sus dedos la venida de Jack para saborearlos como si fuera un afrodisiaco que aumentó sus ganas y lo hizo continuar embistiéndolo aun cuando Jack gritó su nombre y le dijo que no podía más, que terminara por favor, que ya no podía soportar.   
Aster se dejó ir y terminó definitivamente, pensando en Jack, con su mente, con su cuerpo, con sus labios, con sus ojos, todos llenos de Jack, Jack, Jack.  
Y Jack abrió los brazos hacia él y lo recibió. Lo acunó en ellos aun con la respiración agitada, abrazó su cabeza y esperó que se calmara, acariciándole el cabello, con los brazos lánguidos y temblorosos, con los dedos sacudiéndose de debilidad, de que no podía aguantar tan fácilmente después de haber soportado semejante éxtasis.   
Y Aster se entregó a su abrazo y descansó en él, encontró de nuevo su refugio en Jack y se escondió en su pecho, se acomodó en su hogar, suave y tibio, y como siempre en sus brazos finalmente, encontró algo de paz, paz que tanta falta le hacía y que solo encontraba en Jack.  
Jack estornudó. Aster comenzó a reir.  
.  
.  
.  
Debido al dolor que Jack sentía en su entrada y en toda su cadera, Aster fue quien tuvo que poner manos a la obra: primero que nada, levantarlo de la cama y llevarlo a la pequeña cama que le habían llevado a él en un principio y que realmente no había usado más que en un par de ocasiones. Lo arropó lo mejor que pudo y regresó para cerrar el vidrio de la ventana y quitar las sábanas húmedas para que alguien las retirara más tarde. Una vez que lo hizo, en lugar de jalar una de las cuerdas y pedir servicio, como lo había pensado, regresó a lado de Jack. Las piernas le temblaban un poco y aún sentía cosquillas de placer en el cuerpo.  
Jack estaba con los ojos cerrados y la piel sonrojada. Bien arropado en la cama, parecía un niño.  
La cama era algo pequeña para los dos, pero Aster se hizo espacio acomodando a Jack sobre él. Jack prácticamente ronroneó sintiendo el contacto cálido de la piel de su amo y se acomodó en su abrazo para descansar un poco.  
Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que Aster pensó que pronto se quedaría dormido.  
-¿Aster?  
El gladiador abrió sus ojos de golpe y los dirigió a Jack. Acomodado en su pecho, Jack miraba hacia arriba, hacia él, con un gesto de aprehensión en el rostro que por un momento le costó comprender.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Jackie?  
-¿Tú…tú aún crees que me acosté con alguien antes de estar contigo?  
Aster mantuvo su mirada en Jack. Luego volteó la vista hacia un lado, pues no quería que su esclavo viera su pesar. Jack se mordió los labios y se incorporó lentamente, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los de él.  
-De verdad lo crees.  
-Jack…  
-Aster, Aster escúchame, por favor.   
Aster parecía en un principio negarse a mirarlo, pero finalmente, respiró profundo y miró a Jack a los ojos. Amaba esos ojos azules. Si fueran agua, podrían calmar su sed. Si fueran el cielo, se dejaría caer en él.   
-Aster… si fuera…si hubiera estado con alguien más antes que tú, a estas alturas no importaría, ¿cierto? Es decir…tú me quieres aquí a pesar de todo, ¿no?  
Aster tardó bastante, pero terminó asintiendo. Jack suspiró.  
-En este momento podría admitirlo. Podría decirte que fue verdad y que estuve con muchos antes de ti, porque me querrías igual- Aster cerró los ojos, como si escuchar esto implicara tomar un trago de la medicina más amarga. Pero contra todo, volvió a asentir y a mirar a Jack a los ojos-. Pero no fue así. Piénsalo, ¿por qué seguiría mintiéndote?  
Aster lo pensó un momento. Luego miró a Jack con más atención. En cierto modo, era verdad….Jack no tenía razón para mentirle si él ya lo había aceptado a su lado a pesar de todo. No solo eso, Aster sabía que Jack podía hacer o decir lo peor que se le pasara por la mente y él lo amaría igual, no había razón para continuar escondiéndose por que a pesar de todo Aster no lo echaría de su lado.   
Lentamente, subió sus manos para sujetarlo de los hombros de la manera más firme y a la vez más delicada que podía.  
-Jack… no importaría que fueras la peor persona en este mundo, yo te amaría igual, ¿comprendes eso?- Jack, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, asintió lentamente de una manera casi imperceptible-, entonces, ¿puedes prometerme, sabiendo eso, que realmente nunca estuviste antes con alguien?- Jack asintió, pero para él no fue suficiente-, la primera vez que lo hicimos ¿fue tu primera vez? ¿Fui el primero, el único en tenerte?  
Jack asintió a ambas preguntas y Aster sintió como si el cielo se abriera ante sus ojos. Atrajo a Jack a su cuerpo y lo abrazó fuerte, deseando que fuera posible estar siempre así con él y no tener que separar sus cuerpos ni un centímetro.  
-Está bien, Jack, te creo… te creo.  
Jack lo abrazó de vuelta y agradeció en voz baja, casi un murmullo… pues para él era suficiente, suficiente que su amo le dijera eso, que le dijera que le creía. Y un peso enorme se disipó de ambos… de Jack por saber que su amo comprendía que realmente le pertenecía a él nada más, y Aster, porque ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que jamás dejaría que Jack se fuera de su lado, por nada, por nadie, nunca.  
.  
.  
.  
Aster despertó cuando escuchó tres toques en su puerta. Dio la orden de pasar a quien estuviera del otro lado, y la puerta se abrió y la cortina se corrió ligeramente para mostrar a Jamie. Aster contuvo la molestia que esto le causaba. Este niño le preocupaba demasiado.  
-¿Amo Aster? – La voz de Jamie temblaba un poco-, amo Aster, el amo North me pidió que viniera por usted. Quiere que vaya a su despacho a hablarle de algo.  
-¿Te dijo de qué?- Jamie negó con la cabeza-, bien. Iré. Dame unos minutos.  
Jamie asintió.   
-Antes de que te vayas, llévate esas sábanas y trae unas secas-, Jamie lo miró, un poco confundido, y hasta el momento pareció percatarse de que estaban acostados en la pequeña cama de Jack y no en la amplia cama de Aster-, se abrió una ventana y las mojó. Anda, apúrate.  
Jamie asintió, tomó las sábanas húmedas y las sacó de la habitación.   
Aster se movió un poco, y al intentar quitarse de encima a Jack para bajar de la cama, él se abrazó más fuerte de su pecho.Esto le pareció tierno, dulce.   
-Amor, North me llamó. Tengo que ir a hablar con él.  
Jack negó y hundió la nariz en su cuello.  
-Dile que irás mañana- dijo, tan adormilado que Aster apenas entendió sus palabras.  
-Jack, ni siquiera es hora de la comida, no puedo decirle que iré “mañana”.  
Jack volvió a negar con la cabeza. Aster decidió que no podía dejarse convencer por su ternura, así que lo tuvo que obligar a soltarlo. Finalmente, se encontró bajó la cama, y se puso una túnica, pantalones y sus botas. Antes de retirarse de la habitación volteó hacia Jack y lo besó en la frente, dejándolo dormir. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Jack antes de volver a hundir su cabeza en la almohada, y Aster sonrió.  
Vio que la lluvia swguía cayendo por la ventana, pero ya no tan fuerte como antes. Salió de la habitación y la cerró por fuera.  
…  
North estaba bebiendo algo de licor, no tan fuerte, y unos bocadillos. Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida, y no quería tener poco apetito.   
-Aster…- el gladiador acababa de entrar-, siéntate, por favor. Tengo algo que mostrarte.  
Aster se sentó en el primer lugar que vio. North le extendió un documento.  
-Léelo, por favor. Es todo lo que pude encontrar. Si tu plan es liberar a Jack cuando también decdas irte de aquí…temo que no será fácil.

Aster tomó los documentos de manos deNorth y los leyó en completo silencio. Conforme leía, sus cuerpo se iba tensando con la ira que sentía.  
-¿Qué demonios es esto, North?  
-Son las leyes que rigen ahora las vidas de los gladiadores. No mucho ha cambiado. Lo más importante es que el estatus que tienen ha disminuido, casi hasta el punto de volverlos esclavos de nuevo. Y un esclavo…  
-No tiene derecho civil de liberar a otro esclavo-, Aster cerró los ojos-, si me libero…puedo liberar a Jack después.  
-No. Será como una marca de nacimiento, Aster. Un gladiador liberado no será lo mismo que un ciudadano cualquiera.  
-Entonces que el amo lo compre y lo libere con mi dinero.  
-Compraste a Jack antes del ajuste de las leyes-, explicó North-, no lo puedes vender al amo otra vez. Y tampoco lo puedes liberar. No tengo idea de qué estaban pensando, pero así está el asunto ahora. Es un camino sin salida. Se supone que la idea es que ya no haya tanta liberación de esclavos, cada vez son menos pero no termino de entender que tienen que ver los gladiadores en ello.  
Aster regresó los papeles a North. Se quedó quieto, pensando en sus posibilidades. Ya no se le ocurrían muchas, a decir verdad.  
-Y en cuanto al torneo…  
-No es una opción, Aster-, dijo entonces North, sin que Aster siquiera pudiera concluir su idea-, pero hay una alternativa. La próxima semana vendrá el gobernador a conocer a los gladiadores que participarán. Es muy cercano al emperador, él mismo le concedió el puesto que tiene ahora. Se le encomendó conocer todas las casas antes del torneo.  
-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.  
North soltó un suspiro.  
-Él suele ser amable cuando la gente le pide cosas fuera de la ciudad, ya sabes, tiene que quedar bien.  
Aster se puso a la defensiva.  
-No voy a rogarle a un politiquillo de segunda…  
-No le tienes que rogar. Habla con él, ofrécele algún servicio que solo tú puedas dar. Así podrás convencerlo.   
-Negociar no es mi fuerte.  
North giró los ojos y estuvo a punto de suspirar con exasperación, excepto porque sabía que el carácter explosivo de su amigo era suficiente para ponerse en guardia y responder negativamente a todo lo que dijera.  
-Yo negociaré por ti, entonces. Solo dime cuál es tu límite y no lo rebasaré.   
Aster miró los papeles que habían quedado entre él y North, y no le fue difícil visualizar lo cruel que podría ser esto si no tenía cuidado. Miró a North. Luego miró hacia el suelo. Finalmente levantó la cabeza dignamente.   
-Tú sabes mejor que nadie cuánto dinero tengo, y qué tan bien puedo pelear. Cuando se trata de Jack no tengo un límite, North-, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-, has lo que tengas qué hacer.  
-Una cosa más-, Aster ya había llegado a la puerta, y ahora volteó a ver a North-, de aquí al torneo intenta no meterte en problemas.   
.  
.  
.  
Estaba pensativo, tanto, que el camino de regreso a su habitación le pareció largo y lento.  
-Justo a quien buscaba. E. Aster Bunnymund.  
Aster levantó la mirada. Frente a él, Groundhog sonreía con sus ojos afilados y su boca despreciable.   
Decidió ignorarlo, pero al pasar junto a él, Groundhog salvó el espacio que los separaba y se le puso en frente sin dejarlo pasar. Cada vez que Aster trataba de eludirlo, volvía a pararse frente a él.  
-Escuché que le diste una paliza a Hawk en el entrenamiento de hoy. Siguen tratando de reanimarlo, y el cobarde de Foxer dice que ya no quiere hacerte frente.  
Aster le sostuvo la mirada. Groundhog sonrió.  
-Yo no te tengo miedo, Bunnymund. Esos estúpidos no pudieron contigo, pero yo sé lo que puedo hacer para destruirte.   
-Harías bien en tener algo de miedo, Groundhog. Realmente, tratándose de ustedes no voy a contenerme si tengo la oportunidad de cobrarme lo que le hicieron a Jack.   
Groundhog lo miró en silencio un momento, y luego, una expresión de satisfacción cruzó por su rostro.   
-Al menos sé bien que tienes un punto débil. No me costó lastimarte una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo cuando yo quiera.  
Por toda respuesta, Aster se abrió camino empujándolo con el hombro antes de continuar por el pasillo a paso firme, haciendo lo que le era posible para evitar que su ansiedad se viera reflejada en una caminata precipitada.  
Pero entonces, al avanzar por el pasillo, sus pasos fueron cada vez más veloces, casi sentía la presión físicamente de tener que llegar con Jack para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cómo odiaba a Groundhog, que con unas palabras tan estúpidas y simples tenía tal capacidad de sacarlo de balance y hacerlo temer…pero Jack, Jack, no podía dejar que algo le sucediera y el solo pensar que en su ausencia le hubiera pasado algo lo hacía sentir que era el ser más inútil e inservible del mundo.  
La lluvia arreció, y un trueno sacudió la Casa. Aster comenzó a correr.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando pudo acertar a la cerradura de la puerta con sus manos temblorosas, entró a la habitación, y se encontró con que Jack estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. Al verlo entrar, una risa nerviosa se asomó en su rostro, y Aster tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no correr y estrecharlo en ese momento en sus brazos. Se limitó a avanzar despacio y a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y depositar su mano sobre una de las rodillas de Jack.  
\- ¿Te asustó el trueno, amor?  
No quería que fuera obvio que trataba de tranquilizar su angustia. Jack le sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.  
-No, solo me asustó un poco-, Aster le sonrió también, aliviado, y Jack puso su mano sobre la de él- ¿para qué te quería North? Creo haber escuchado que te estaba buscando.  
Por un momento, Aster sintió los músculos de su rostro queriendo hacer una expresión de tristeza, tal vez de preocupación o incluso de enojo. Pero se las arregló para regalarle a su esclavo una pequeña sonrisa negando con la cabeza, y contestar de la forma más natural que le fuera posible.  
-Sólo quería informarme que la próxima semana recibiremos una visita del gobernador en persona-, ante la expresión de sorpresa de Jack, soltó una pequeña risa-, no te preocupes, amor, no es la gran cosa. North y yo lo hemos visto cientos de veces.   
\- ¿Y para qué es la visita?  
-Quiere conocer a los gladiadores que participarán en el torneo- respondió, de la manera más sencilla que pudo-, recuéstate otro rato, si quieres. Aún no es hora de la comida.  
Jack obedeció. Una vez que estuvo bajo las sábanas, miró a Aster otra vez y le sonrió.  
\- ¿No extrañas ir al comedor? Has estado tomando todas tus comidas aquí, conmigo. Debe ser aburrido en algún momento, ¿no?  
Aster le sonrió, negó con la cabeza y le agitó el cabello.  
-Nunca me aburro de ti, mi pequeño. Ahora descansa.  
Jack asintió. No necesitó demasiado para volverse a dormir.   
Aster tocó su brazo y al sentir su tibieza, y al inclinarse y besar su mejilla, apenas pudo decirse a sí mismo que esto era verdad, y que Jack estaba aquí, a su lado.   
.  
.  
.  
A la hora de la comida, Jack y Aster estaban sentados en el sillón reclinatorio. Jack tocaba el arpa, concentrado como pocas veces, y Aster leía disfrutando la música de fondo. Toothiana entró al frente de un par de esclavas, una de ellas era Hagne, de quien Jack ya no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad.  
Dejaron los platos sobre la mesa y Toothiana se dirigió a Aster.  
\- ¿North te dijo lo la visita del gobernador? -, Aster asintió-, bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa…  
-De hecho, de eso quería hablar contigo-, pronuncio el gladiador mientras él y su esclavo se acercaban a la mesa. Aster volteó a ver a Tooth y le sonrió-, cómprale a Jack la mejor ropa que puedas encontrar. Quiero que luzca…- volteó a verlo. Jack se había sonrojado. Le sonrió-, aún más hermoso de lo que ya es. Aunque no creo que sea posible algo así.  
Jack se sonrojó aún más y Toothiana comenzó a reír, encantada por su dulce expresión. Las esclavas permanecían inmóviles, en silencio.  
-Bien. Algo tendré que encontrar, no te preocupes, me encargaré de que quede perfecto.  
Cuando Jack volteó a ver a Aster finalmente dominando sus nervios, él le guiño un ojo antes de acercarse y besar su mejilla. Jack comenzó a reír alegremente.   
Las esclavas y Tooth se retiraron de la habitación.   
Esa noche tuvieron que dormir en la cama de Jack, pues la cama de Aster seguía húmeda. Pero no importaba. El mundo no tenía que ser demasiado grande mientras pudieran estar juntos.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack se miró al espejo. Le gustó la forma en que el color de la túnica oscura resaltaba lo blanco de su piel. Se sintió extraño, permitiéndose esta vanidad, pero se imaginó la forma en que su amo lo vería, ahora que tenía las mejillas brillantes y los labios húmedos y suaves.   
Muñequeras plateadas, tobilleras a juego y el mismo brillo que Toothiana había depositado en sus mejillas ahora estaba en sus hombros también.   
-Pareces…una escultura de plata-, comentó Tooth con una pequeña sonrisa-, te ves muy bien Jack.  
Jack se miró en el espejo por todos los ángulos que le fue posible. La túnica tenía un color oscuro, gris oscuro quizás, azul nocturno, casi negro, sería imposible definir la tonalidad. Le recordó vagamente al hermoso cabello oscuro de su amo y eso lo hizo feliz, de estar vestido de él.  
Las esclavas salieron de la habitación a una seña de Toothiana, y Jack se sintió un poco confundido por ello.  
-Ven Jack, siéntate conmigo. Necesito que hablemos de algo.  
Jack la acompañó hasta el sillón y se sentó junto a ella. Parecía nerviosa, como si lo que le fuera a decir fuese algo muy grave. Pronto volteó a verlo.  
-Jack…cariño, esta visita es algo muy importante para todos aquí, pero especialmente para ti y para Aster-, al oír esto, Jack se puso alerta-, no estoy segura de qué es lo que va a pasar, así que no te puedo decir mucho. Pero North me pidió que me asegurara de que supieras esto: Jack, esta noche debes de lucir espectacular todo el tiempo, debes sonreír, debes hablar con todo el encanto e ingenio que tengas…tienes que ser irresistible. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir? Las personas que vienen esta noche tienen mucha influencia, y si puedes ganártelos, le estarás haciendo a Aster un gran servicio.  
Jack miró a Tooth sin terminar de entender qué tenía de útil que él se portara así, sin embargo, asintió. No perdería nada si hacía eso, suponía. Además, sabía que tenía que confiar en ella. Tooth era de las pocas personas que Aster permitía entrar en su habitación sin cuestionar, además de North y quizás Sandy, que se había aparecido por ahí un par de veces en la mayor calma. Si Aster podía confiar en ellos, Jack también podía.  
-De acuerdo, Tooth.  
-Bien-, ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie-, también debes cuidarte mucho, Jack. No dejes que nadie te opaque ni intente humillarte.   
Jack no esperaba este comentario, pero, a decir verdad, no le sorprendía recibirlo. Él sabía que era un blanco para muchos de los esclavos. No tenía que descuidarse. No iba a hacerlo. Estaba preparado.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack jamás había visto la Casa tan arreglada, iluminada y viva. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que sentía que esta era de hecho una casa en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no un enorme calabozo de castigo.  
Aster y los demás gladiadores estaban en el campo de entrenamiento haciendo demostraciones para los invitados. Había autorizado a Toothiana para llevar a Jack con los demás esclavos, bajo la condición que no hiciera trabajo con ellos, solo que estuviera allí para cuando el gobernador llegara y quisiera verlos.   
Jack se sentía fuera de lugar ahí en la cocina, en un rincón, con sus ropas lujosas y sus joyas, con su piel cuidada y brillante, con su pelo suave y perfecto, entre los esclavos que se vestían tan pobremente y que se afanaban trabajando en esos instantes.   
Toothiana supervisaba las acciones enérgicamente, sin perder de vista ni siquiera un detalle.   
Jack quizás habría tenido motivo para permitirse ser un poco soberbio en ese momento. Querer que lo vieran…querer presumir lo que tenía, lo que era, el poder del que ahora podía disponer. En realidad, Jack no tenía poder sobre nada de esta casa, pero tenía poder sobre algo muy importante: sobre Aster. De tal forma que, si Jack quería, Aster se las arreglaría para poner toda esta casa a sus pies, haciéndolo ya no un esclavo sino un amo, alguien que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, alguien que podía disponer de su riqueza para cumplirse cualquier capricho.  
Quizás Jack no estaba consciente de ello, pero en ese caso, él sería el único que no se daba cuenta. Verlo ahí parado en la cocina podría ser por sí solo una ofensa para el más harto de los esclavos. Jack era un esclavo igual que todos ellos, pero él podía estar de pie en una esquina sin ensuciarse y sin cansarse, luciendo hermoso, mientras todos los demás tenían que trabajar hasta el hastío.  
Hagne había continuado desarrollando dentro de sí la rabia sorda que había sentido por el joven desde que lo vio tomar lo que ella había pensado que podría ser suyo. Al principio lo veía con lástima, pero al ver cómo se ganaba al amo Aster de nuevo, sin hacer prácticamente nada, y ponerlo de rodillas ante él con tanta facilidad sin tener que hacer otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos, la lástima se convirtió en sorpresa, en incredulidad y posteriormente en molestia, en enojo, en rencor. Odiaba verlo y tener que admitir que era bello, como ni siquiera una mujer bella podría serlo.   
Por eso no lo pensó mucho cuando llevaba con ella una olla de comida caliente y decidió que quizás podría dársele un mejor uso que el de llenar el estómago de alguien.   
Caminó hacia él, que miraba hacia un lado, distraído, sin darse cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.   
Caminó con el recipiente entre sus manos y se imaginó aquella hermosa ropa arruinada, pero mejor aún, aquella piel sin mancha adolorida, quemada, arruinada.  
Caminaba cada vez más rápido, y a cada paso que daba, parecía que un hormigueo le dominaba el cuerpo. Cada vez más cerca de consumar su venganza…  
Los brazos de Hagne fueron proyectados hacia un lado. Ya estaba cerca de Jack, pero la olla salió volando de sus manos y solo alcanzó a caer algo de su contenido en la ropa del joven. Jack miró sorprendido sus ropas manchadas y el estruendo de la olla cayendo al suelo con todo su contenido provocó que todo el mundo dejara lo que estaba haciendo y volteara a verlos.  
Jamie había empujado a Hagne antes de que lograra su cometido, y ahora ambos se veían, uno con sorpresa, la otra con rabia.  
Toothiana se abrió paso hasta ellos a grandes zancadas. Jack había continuado en silencio.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
\- ¡Ella iba a lanzarle eso a Jack! - se atrevió a decir Jamie, casi gritando, y Toothiana vio a la chica con severidad, preguntándole con la mirada si la acusación era cierta.  
Jack se apresuró a calmar los ánimos-  
-Tooth, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que fue un accidente- sonrió, tomándola del brazo-, todo está bien, iré a cambiarme.  
-Jack, no intentes disculparla-, advirtió ella-, no es la primera vez que causa problemas.   
Hagne miró a Jack. Jack le sostuvo la mirada un momento.  
No había pensado en vengarse, en realidad. Ella le daba lástima más que otra cosa. Había querido a Aster para ella, pero Jack estaba seguro de que no había sido por estar enamorada o algo así.   
Hagne había querido, como muchos esclavos, salir de su condición de algún modo. Aster pudo haber sido la llave de su libertad, pero él le había quitado eso. En cierto modo, la entendía.   
Eso no quería decir que Jack pensara ser indulgente con ella. Solo quería mantener algo de paz en una situación tan difícil para todos.  
Volvió a sonreír y a mirar a Toothiana, recuperando en su cuerpo toda la seguridad que siempre había tenido…volviendo a ser el de siempre. El que salía de los problemas del mismo modo en que se metía en ellos; con las mejores intenciones y con una gran sonrisa. Al que jamás le hubiera importado algo tan banal y tan superficial como un par de piezas de ropa arruinadas.  
-No es por defenderla, Tooth. Es que simplemente creo que hay mejores cosas de qué ocuparse en este momento.  
Toothiana le regaló una sonrisa entonces. Hasta Jamie se veía aliviado por la reacción que estaba teniendo.  
-Ve a ponerte otra cosa, entonces, no recibiremos al gobernador contigo así-, a continuación, volteó a ver a la esclava-, y tú, limpia este desastre. No creas que te has salvado de un buen castigo. Mañana verás.  
Jack salió de la cocina con la mirada de Hagne taladrando su nuca.  
No era que le importara en lo absoluto.  
.  
.  
.  
Toothiana le había traído otra túnica esa mañana, pero Jack no se la había querido poner en esta ocasión por una razón muy simple; era de un blanco casi transparente, y de una tela tan delgada y suave que se le pegaba a la piel y realmente era algo…reveladora.  
Jack la había amado desde que la vio, pero se había imaginado usándola para disfrute de su amo, y para nadie más. Se dio permiso de pensar que se le veía bien. Quería ver la reacción de su amo cuando la tuviera puesta, a veces no necesitaba mucho para provocarlo.   
A veces uno de sus hombros al descubierto, una banda plateada a la altura adecuada de su brazo o de su pierna, o el hecho de que se descubriera un poco a veces, cuando hacía demasiado calor, eran pequeños detalles que hacían que su amo lo mirara diferente, con algo en los ojos que, aunque siempre estaba ahí, de pronto se revelaba y parecía más grande, más profundo.  
Jack acarició la tela un momento, disfrutando su suavidad bajo la palma de su mano, antes de levantarla para ponérsela.   
La ajustó alrededor de su cuerpo y se atrevió a verse en el espejo. Le gustó lo que vio. Cambió los accesorios plateados por dorados, y se puso más brillo en las mejillas y en los labios.   
No había ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se veía tan saludable, tan vivo… extrañaba sentirse así. Extrañaba verse en un espejo y sentirse conforme con la imagen que le devolvía. Extrañaba tener una sonrisa permanente en su rostro…extrañaba ponerse ropa y sentir que le quedaba bien.  
Volteó de golpe cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Su amo entró a la habitación y, a juzgar por la forma en que lo miró entonces, no esperaba encontrarlo dentro.  
\- ¿Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cocina con…los demás…escla…- cuando su vista se adaptó a la ligera penumbra de la habitación, y percibió la delicada pieza de ropa ajustada al cuerpo de su esclavo, se quedó sin habla.  
A sus ojos, y a ojos de prácticamente cualquier persona, la respuesta hubiera sido similar. Jack lucía bello, dulce, suave, hermoso, tierno, precioso, adorable… lucía como la arena más brillante de la más blanca y pura playa… se veía como… como un rayo de sol… tan cálido y perfecto…que verlo podía lastimar la vista…  
-Una esclava me ensució la túnica que traía puesta, y tuve que venir a cambiarme- contestó, no queriendo decir el nombre de la esclava en cuestión ni darse por enterado de la forma en que su amo lo miraba. Aster avanzó lentamente hacia él y tocó su brazo. Jack volteó a mirarlo y sonrió- ¿está todo bien?  
Aster estaba algo sucio, por haber llegado del entrenamiento apenas, pero a Jack no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso.   
Aster asintió lentamente, y recibió su beso. Cuando Jack empezó a separarse, Aster lo sostuvo contra él. Jack sintió su respiración caliente y dulce, y permitió que lo besara aún más profundamente. Aster jugueteó con la túnica, comenzó a deshacer el nudo que la sostenía en su lugar y luego a meter las manos entre la tela para tocar su piel. Al sentirlo, Jack comenzó a reír de una forma llena de dulzura que, de ser posible, consiguió hacer a Aster sentirse feliz, muy feliz.   
Estos pequeños momentos con su esclavo eran perfectos, diferentes. Jack no necesitaba meterse en la cama con él para robarle una sonrisa, bastaba con que le diera un beso y que riera para él, eso era suficiente para que Aster se enamorara más y más y sintiera que la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad, estaba al alcance de su mano.  
Estaba casi seguro de que el amor tenía que tener un límite. No era posible que existiera en este universo algo infinito y aquí estaba, sintiendo que lo que Jack había despertado en él crecía, y crecía. Quizás esto era lo único, su amor por Jack. Quizás lo era. Él no podía estar seguro, pero para ello, lo mejor que se le ocurría era quedarse juntos, y descubrirlo. Y aún si su amor tenía límite, era ya tan enorme y placentero que no parecía que el final, el límite, fuera un obstáculo, se sentía más bien como un nuevo comienzo.  
Verlo así vestido despertaba su pasión, y su curiosidad. Pero escucharlo reírse, y sentirlo feliz entre sus brazos, era lo mejor. Olvida la pasión, la lujuria. La ternura y el cariño eran lo que más llenaba su corazón en un momento como este.  
-Aster, debo volver con los demás esclavos-, le dijo Jack entonces, interrumpiendo su traviesa exploración, sabiendo que si lo dejaba continuar no saldrían en toda la noche-, ya habrá tiempo para lo que quieras.  
Aster comenzó a reír. Le encantaba que Jack fuera asertivo, le encantaba verlo confiado.  
-Tienes razón. Ve, anda, me daré un baño rápido para bajar a la cena.  
Jack se estiró sobre las puntas de sus pies para besar la mejilla de su amado, y Aster le correspondió con otro beso mientras el joven volvía a ajustarse la túnica.   
Jack se miró una última vez en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que el brillo de sus labios había terminado en los labios de su amo, pero ahora los tenía más rosas y le gustó pensar que los besos y las caricias de su amo lo hacían ver aún mejor.  
Se dio la vuelta y lo miró antes de que entrara a bañarse.   
-Tooth me dijo que durante la cena tenía que ser…encantador. Fueron sus palabras-, Aster lo miró-, que si lo hacía estaría ayudándote en algo, pero no me dijo en qué. ¿Puedes decírmelo ahora?  
Aster miró a Jack, evaluándolo cuidadosamente antes de emitir una pequeña sonrisa, y asentir.  
-Necesito pedirle al gobernador un favor, Snowflake. Para eso necesito impresionarlo. Yo hice mi parte en el entrenamiento…en la cena será tu turno.  
Jack asintió, comprendiendo.  
-Y ese favor…  
-Es algo un poco serio, Jack-, dijo ahora, su expresión grave acorde a sus palabras-, no puedo explicártelo ahora. Solo…has lo que te pidió Tooth y todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?  
Jack miró a su amante un segundo. Unos cinco pasos los separaban. Él solía ser serio, pero esto era mucho más…parecía mucho más grave.  
-Está bien-, asintió-, de acuerdo, lo haré. Pero me lo explicarás, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Jackie. No te preocupes por nada-, volvió a sonreír-, anda, ve allá y has que todos te envidien.  
Jack emitió una sonrisa como el sol y salió de la habitación.  
Aster esperaba que el baño lo relajara un poco, y que le ayudara a aclarar las ideas antes de tener que pasar por esto. No estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero algo tenía qué hacerse.   
En fin, una oportunidad es una oportunidad.  
Nada perdía con intentarlo.  
Continuará…


	14. Invitados especiales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para ayudar a Aster, Jack debe encantar a un importante político y a su esposa.

Los esclavos se afanaban atendiendo la mesa donde estaban sentados los diez gladiadores que participarían en el torneo, North, Sandy, Toothiana, Pitch y el Gobernador con su esposa. Jack observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, preguntándose qué clase de hombre podría ser el gobernador, y decidiendo casi en seguida que no le interesaba demasiado si Aster había dicho que no tenía nada de especial. Y es que al verlo confirmaba por completo esta idea.  
Realmente el hombre no tenía nada de especial, salvo por las vestiduras y por la postura que Jack comprendía que tendría que tener alguien con un puesto así. Tan erguido y tan elegante. Su esposa también. Ambos eran esbeltos, se sentaban con las espaldas rectas y se servían de los cubiertos con gran propiedad.   
Pero la mujer no superaría en belleza, ni en mil años, a Toothiana. Y ni aún con sus pómulos altos y su mirada pesada ese hombre podría parecer más fuerte o poderoso que North. Al pensar en el matrimonio que regía esta Casa, Jack decidió que los respetaba más a ellos de lo que quizás llegaría a respetar a cualquier persona.  
Mención aparte para Aster. Jack desvió su mirada hasta el lugar donde su amante estaba sentado, guardando un silencio apropiado. A diferencia de los demás gladiadores, que tenían que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por estar en silencio y comer con propiedad, para Aster no era difícil. Al igual que North y Toothiana, él tenía ese algo natural que hacía que no se viera fuera de lugar. Dignidad, elegancia, soberbia incluso, puede llamársele de muchas formas, pero Jack se encontró a sí mismo admirando esto de su amo, y se llenó tanto de orgullo que sentía que podía emitir brillo por la emoción que le dominaba el cuerpo solo de pensar en lo bien que se veía, en lo elegante que podía ser, en el aura de poder que despedía independientemente de la circunstancia.  
Lo habían designado a llevar el platillo principal al invitado de honor y a su esposa. Solo entonces podría ir y sentarse a lado de Aster y seguir siendo una especie de adorno por el resto de la velada. Por el momento, tenía que cumplir con su función.  
La única finalidad de hacer esto era la de hacerse notar. El gobernador y su esposa tenían que verlo, y en caso de que posaran sus miradas en él, Jack debía estar listo para sonreír y para impresionarlos de alguna manera. Cuál, no estaba aseguro, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que esta era una responsabilidad que no iba a eludir. Esto lo estaba haciendo por Aster. No sabía, en realidad, qué ganaría su amo gracias a él, pero Jack estaba seguro de que lo que fuera necesario hacer, lo intentaría.   
Llegó el momento de balancear los platillos, uno en cada mano, y avanzar al interior del comedor. Sentía la mirada de Aster quemándole la piel pero no era el momento- por más que quisiera-, de pensar en su amo, sino de concentrarse en su misión.  
Ni el gobernador ni su esposa lo miraban a él, estaban enfrascados en la conversación con North, que ahora les explicaba por qué el amo no se había presentado a la cena y había tenido que estar aquí él en su representación. Jack se mantuvo erguido y con una sonrisa serena en el rostro. Puso los platos delante de ambos invitados, y como hacer un obvio esfuerzo por hacerse notar hubiera estado fuera de lugar, se resignó a pasar inadvertido por el momento y pensó que más tarde podía intentar de nuevo.  
Cuando se dio la vuelta para retirarse, una mano delicada pero fuerte le tomó la muñeca y lo detuvo. Jack se dio la vuelta lentamente, con la cabeza un poco agachada, como un esclavo debía hacer, aunque junto a su amo poco a poco esa costumbre se le fuera olvidando.  
-¿Por qué este esclavo viste ropas tan finas?- preguntó con asombro una amable voz femenina que Jack comprendió era de la mujer del gobernador.  
-Jack es esclavo personal de Bunynmund, señora-, respondió North entonces, con una gran sonrisa marcada en la voz-, es un gladiador tan bueno que puede tener a su propio esclavo y llenarlo de los lujos que él quiera.  
Jack mantuvo la mirada agachada. La mujer siguió sujetando su mano. Luego lo hizo moverse ligeramente hacia un lado y hacia el otro, examinándolo por distintos puntos.  
-Es una hermosa criatura-, comentó con cierto tono de admiración-, felicidades, señor Bunnymund. Tiene usted un gusto exquisito.  
Jack no supo cómo sentirse de pensar que esa mujer hablaba de él cual si fuera un objeto. Por un lado, se sintió un tanto ofendido, si se puede decir así. Por otro lado, se sintió halagado de pensar que era digno de la admiración de esta mujer.  
-Concuerdo contigo, querida-, contestó el gobernador entonces-, es raro ver a alguien de tan exóticos colores. Es bastante bello, a decir verdad.   
-¿Cómo te llamas, querido?  
-Jackson Overland, señora-, contestó Jack, levantando apenas la mirada y emitiendo su más radiante sonrisa-, casi todos me llaman Jack.   
-Y unos hermosos ojos tienes, además-, pronunció la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, luego, volteó en dirección a Aster-, debió costarle una fortuna, señor Bunnymund.  
Aster no contestó nada al comentario, solo mostró una media sonrisa y asintió ligeramente.   
Recibidos los halagos, Jack hizo una pequeña inclinación y rodeó la mesa para sentarse a lado de su amo. Aster no volteó a verlo, pero por debajo de la mesa presionó su rodilla con una mano. Dejó de presionar y dejó subir una caricia por su muslo, y Jack supuso que era su forma de decirle que había hecho un buen trabajo. Solo tenía que esforzarse por no sonrojarse mucho mientras su amo continuaba acariciándolo por debajo de la mesa, y todo estaría bien.   
…  
La cena continuó en calma y armonía por unos minutos. Jack comía en pequeñas porciones, queriendo verse siempre lo más delicado que le fuera posible. Se suponía que se viera bien y esta era la mejor forma que se le ocurría. Aster seguía dejando pequeñas caricias en su piel, pero no lo suficiente como para delatarse. Jack encontraba un placer dulce en aquellas caricias, y comprendió que la finalidad de su amo simplemente era darle un poco de seguridad en un momento así.  
Lo que no esperaba, era que le pidieran participar en la conversación.  
-¿Tú qué opinas de las peleas, querido Jack?- preguntó la esposa del gobernador después de limpiarse la comisura de los labios con una servilleta-, ¿te gustan? ¿Has visto pelear a su amo?  
Jack la miró sin terminar de entender que le estuvieran pidiendo su opinión a un joven esclavo. Ella lo miraba expectante, y los demás también observaban en silencio esperando que hablara.  
-Oh, nunca he podido ver una pelea de mi amo, señora-, mintió, recordando aquella única pelea que había presenciado, y queriendo olvidar rápido todo lo que pasó después. Optó por dar una imagen ingenua, así que mostró su sonrisa más pura e infantil-, pero me encantaría. Nunca dejo de preocuparme cuando él se va, pero cada vez me lo devuelven entero, así que supongo que es un buen peleador.  
La mujer y su esposo rieron de buena gana ante semejante respuesta, y Jack miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que Aster luchaba por no reírse también. Estaba rojo y era obvio que las orillas de sus labios querían subir por su rostro en una radiante sonrisa. Jack deseó con todas sus ganas que su amo simplemente mandara todo al demonio y comenzara a reír, aunque fuera un poco. Lo haría mucho, muy feliz, decidió, saberse merecedor de algo tan poco habitual por parte de él como una risa franca, sincera y llena de buen humor. Aster le sonreía, pero era raro que riera por algo como esto. Debido a la propiedad que debía tener en su comportamiento en este momento, no podía hacerlo con tanta facilidad tampoco.  
-Estaríamos muy contentos si quisieras acompañarnos algún día-, sonrió la mujer sin dejar de mirar a Jack-, siempre tenemos un palco privado con la mejor vista. Tu compañía sería deliciosa en un evento así, estoy segura.   
Ahora Jack la miraba con más atención. Detrás de ella, había dos chicas que Jack pronto comprendió eran sus damas de compañía. Ellas estaban permanentemente en silencio y con sonrisas en sus rostros. Se imaginó, en un momento así, qué tan genuinas eran esas sonrisas. No les quiso prestar más atención.  
-Sería un placer-, sonrió, lo más dulcemente que pudo-, si mi amo me lo permite.   
-¿No le gustaría a usted que su esclavo presenciara una pelea suya, señor Bunnymund?- insistió el gobernador, con una sonrisa franca-, a juzgar por cómo cuida de él, debe tenerle afecto. A todos nos gusta que nuestros seres queridos presencien nuestros logros.  
-Nada me gustaría más que permitir a Jack disfrutar el espectáculo-, pronunció, y debajo de la mesa, sus dedos presionaron el muslo de Jack-, pero temo que sea demasiado sangriento para él. Además, él me respeta ahora. No quisiera que presenciara una derrota mía y pierda ese respeto que siente por mí.  
Su respuesta había sido humilde y cuidadosa, tanto, que Jack se sintió un poco alarmado por la forma en que se había disminuido a sí mismo. Puso su mano suavemente sobre la que él tenía en su muslo, y Aster la sujetó con firmeza y dulzura. Jack se esforzó por comprender, y supuso que, en una situación como ésta, su amo debía cuidarse de ser humilde. Intercambiaron una pequeña mirada y finalmente Jack sonrió, creyendo tener todo claro.   
-No sea modesto, Bunnymund-, contestó el gobernador con una sonrisa-, todos sabemos que usted es uno de los favoritos para ganar este torneo. Y he escuchado de cierto gladiador que está esperando su oportunidad para una buena revancha.  
-La pelea contra La Bestia fue realmente interesante-, pronunció ahora la mujer, siguiendo la idea de su esposo-, muero por ver pronto un espectáculo similar.   
Bunny siguió viendo su plato, pero de un momento a otro, se recobró. Jack vio surgir en su rostro una luz que no le había visto antes.  
-Para enfrentarme, tendrá que llegar lejos. No está en condiciones. Hay muchos gladiadores ahí afuera que muero por enfrentar, si La Bestia está haciendo circular el rumo de que quiere tener una revancha contra mí debe ser solo una forma de crear expectativa. En realidad, no creo que enfrentarlo de nuevo sea un reto de verdad.  
-Su forma de pensar lo haría doblemente interesante, señor Bunnymund-, repuso el gobernador-, quién sabe. Ese hombre podría darle una sorpresa.  
La cena prosiguió, y tanto el gobernador como su esposa cruzaron palabras con los demás gladiadores. Pero era más que obvio que la mujer había quedado prendada de Jack, cada vez que tenía oportunidad se esforzaba en voltear a verlo y en instarlo a participar de la conversación. Y Jack aprovechaba cada instante de atención para mostrar su sonrisa brillante y hacer algún comentario que lo hiciera lucir dulce, tierno, amable, bueno.  
Aster acariciaba su muslo aún, y Jack descansaba en esta caricia.  
Una de las esclavas entró para llevar más bebidas. Jack no le estaba prestando atención.  
-Si me permite una palabra, señora-, Jack levantó la vista cuando descubrió que la voz correspondía a Hagne, que en ese momento rellenaba la copa de la mujer -, le aconsejaría que no pierda su tiempo con personas que no valen la pena-, le dirigió una mirada a Jack, y sonrió maliciosamente, aun fingiendo inocencia-, hay esclavos que realmente no sabemos de qué burdel han salido.  
Si hubiera tenido un bocado en su boca en ese momento, Jack se habría atragantado. La caricia de Aster se convirtió en una presión al rojo vivo sobre su pierna y su respiración casi se cortó. Casi, porque en estos días se sentía más vivo que nunca, y las respuestas llegaban a su mente sin que él apenas hiciera esfuerzo por encontrarlas.  
-No digas eso, Hagne-, pronunció con una gran sonrisa, y tomó otro poco de comida con los cubiertos-, no tienes de qué preocuparte, a ninguno de nosotros nos importa tu pasado, te queremos igual.  
Dicho esto, llevó la comida a su boca mientras la mesa estallaba en una carcajada general.   
Esto hizo que la esclava no pudiera contestar nada. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, Jack sabía bien que cualquier respuesta se vería demasiado obvia y fuera de lugar. Hagne se retiró del comedor bastante contrariada. Jack sonreía mientras miraba su plato, y no le costó percibir que su amo estaba amucho más relajado que antes.   
El único en esa mesa que no había reído con el comentario había sido Groundhog. Hasta Pitch había encontrado las ganas de emitir una ligera sonrisa, sorprendido gratamente por la malicia que podía tener Jack. El gladiador, en cambio, no perdía detalle de la interacción de esclavo y amo.   
Al principio había creído que Bunnymund quería a su pequeña puta solo para coger, pero no le costó trabajo darse cuenta de que ahí había mucho más que él no había considerado.   
La forma en que lo miraba y lo tocaba, la forma en que lo cuidaba y lo protegía…cualquiera que los hubiera observado lo suficiente se habría dado cuenta de que no estaban viendo a un gladiador y el juguete con el que se divertía. Lo que veía ante sus ojos era una parejita de enamorados, y casi le asqueaba pensar en aquella ridícula respuesta, pero era más que obvio que Aster se encontraba perdida y locamente enamorado de su esclavo. Mejor aún, era correspondido. Era muy obvio la manera en que Jack de pronto volteaba a verlo y sus ojos parecían nublarse. ¿Porqué? Quién sabe, pero esa sonrisa idiota solo podía ser de amor.  
Quería reírse, pero no por el comentario de Jack a esa esclava. Quería reírse más por lo obvio que era ese bastardo. Y por lo tonto que había sido él mismo, sin darse cuenta de que la llave para lastimar a Bunnymund- la clave para acabar con él definitivamente no era desaparecer a su esclavo para debilitarlo, no. Era más claro, más provechoso, usar a su esclavo para someter su voluntad. Era casi divertido pensarlo. El plan comenzó a armarse poco a poco en su cabeza. Y tenía que aprovechar cada una de las posibilidades que encontrara en su camino.  
…  
Durante el resto de la cena todo siguió marchando más o menos igual. Jack contestaba cuando el gobernador o su esposa le decían algo y recibía las caricias de su amo, que lo confortaban suavemente cuando la situación se ponía tensa.   
Jack se sentía bien con la manera en que había manejado las cosas. No esperaba que le fuera tan fácil, pero quizás era que hacer las cosas por su amo lo hacía sentir más libre, más capaz. Y sabía que su amo apreciaba esto.  
.  
.  
.  
Más tarde salieron al jardín, donde los esclavos, con anticipación, habían colocado muebles, cojines y mantas para descansar. Jack se acomodó junto a su amo y disfrutó de los cojines en los que podía recargarse.   
Mientras North y Toothiana conversaban con el Gobernador y su esposa, Sandy se concentraba alegremente en una copa de vino que le acababan de traer, y Pitch observaba a su alrededor con evidente aburrimiento, un grupo de esclavos se acomodó alrededor de ellos con instrumentos musicales y comenzaron poco a poco a tocar una melodía, cada vez aumentando un poco más el volumen de la música, hasta que apareció un grupo de esclavas ataviadas con conjuntos de ropa de dejaban libres sus piernas y sus estómagos, develando sus movimientos cadenciosos a la música.   
Jack tenía que admitir que bailaban muy bien, y parecían estar entreteniendo mucho a su audiencia.   
De vez en cuando alguna de ellas se acercaba a cualquiera de los invitados, regalando una flor, un dulce, o haciendo alguna mirada o gesto insinuante.  
Una de ellas, mientras bailaba, se acercó a Aster. Y aunque era bastante evidente que él no correspondía a sus avances, a Jack le molestó la forma en que se movía, tan sinuosa e invitante, con sus ojos fijos en los de su amo. Pero no pasó mucho antes de que Aster rompiera el contacto visual con ella y en cambio volteara hacia Jack, inclinándose sobre su oído.  
-Tú lo haces mejor-, susurró, mandando suaves escalofríos por la piel de Jack-, cuando estás montado encima de mí, como anoche, ¿recuerdas?  
Jack se sonrojó deliciosamente. Claro que lo recordaba. La forma en que habían hecho el amor la noche anterior aún tenía unas pocas consecuencias en su cuerpo, pero nada qué lamentar.   
Envalentonado por la forma en que su amo le hablaba y la posición privilegiada que tenía en este momento, le dio un beso frente a la chica, que pareció confundida un momento antes de regresar a su sitio y seguir bailando. Y es que no había sido un beso tímido en la mejilla o una suave caricia de labios. Habías sido un beso húmedo y profundo, y casi podía distinguirse la forma en que la lengua de Jack no había tenido reparo alguno en explorar la boca de Aster. A Jack le había gustado demasiado esa oportunidad de marcar su territorio y lo había hecho con placer, con una mano de Aster presionando su pierna, y la otra sujetándolo de la cintura.   
El beso lo emborrachó de una sensación de bienestar que ni la esclava más arrastrada del lugar podría quitarle.  
Cuando el baile hizo una pausa, la esposa del Gobernador volteó a ver a Jack otra vez.  
-Querido, ¿tú no tienes algún talento que demostrarnos esta noche? Sería un deleite verte bailar.  
Jack tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse ligeramente.   
-No señora, yo no bailo.   
-Sabe tocar el harpa-, se le salió decir a Jamie, que en ese momento llevaba fruta fresca a los invitados. La mujer le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras tomaba algo de lo que el esclavo le ofrecía sin mirar realmente, y en cambio mirando a Jack con atención.  
-El harpa entonces. Esas bellas manos deben producir la mejor música para una hermosa noche como esta, ¿no es así?  
Jack volteó a ver a Jamie, y éste le guiñó el ojo. Le estaba regalando una oportunidad más para lucirse, y ¿por qué no? Jack lo haría.  
-Bien, si me permiten, iré por mi harpa a la habitación de mi amo.  
-Adelante, tómate el tiempo que necesites para prepararte.  
Jack sonrió y se puso de pie, no sin antes pedirle autorización a Aster con la mirada. Aster le había sonreído, así que Jack lo tomó como una autorización para proceder.  
No supo qué pensar en ese momento. Jack sentía las miradas sobre él, quizás lo imaginaba, pero era algo que jamás antes había sentido. Quizás era la forma en que estaba vestido, o quizás era el hecho de que desde que había empezado esto todo el mundo le había puesto atención.   
Quizás no era la idea que llamara tanto la atención. Quizás…quizás ahora Aster estaría molesto con él por hacer todas estas escenas sin su autorización. A Aster no le gustaba que Jack recibiera tanta atención y que otras personas lo miraran. Quizás ahora estaba molesto por la forma en que esta ropa enmarcaba su cuerpo. A Jack le había provocado un placer indecible saberse admirado, saberse bello. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su amo.   
Y mientras caminaba a la habitación que compartían, el cuerpo se le iba drenando de la energía que tenía antes. Ahora, comenzaba a tener miedo otra vez. Miedo de su amo, miedo que Aster nunca había querido que sintiera hacia él. Pero ahí estaba, vivo, refulgente.   
Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y sin saber qué pasaba, sintió que era empujado al interior. Luchó, asustado, y sintió la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo tratando de liberarse. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eran los brazos de su amo los que lo rodeaban, lo sujetaban, lo apresaban.  
Era su cuerpo el que ahora se presionaba a su espalda. Eran sus labios los que paseaban por su nuca y era su nariz la que se hundía en su cabello.   
-Lo siento, Jack, no puedo aguantar más-, sonrió, luego de acercarse a su oreja y morderla con suavidad-, te ves tan hermoso, y te has portado como nunca pensé que lo harías…  
-E…¿Estás molesto?  
Aster se presionó más contra él. Jack sintió claramente su dureza contra su trasero.   
-¿Te parece?  
Jack soltó una pequeña risa y Aster rio junto con él. Siguió besándolo en los hombros, el cuello. Jack se dio la vuelta ligeramente para abrazarlo y Aster en cambio lo guio para que su espalda quedara apoyada contra la puerta.  
El siguiente beso fue largo, caliente y húmedo, como el que habían compartido durante el baile de las esclavas.   
Jack se sorprendió de que comenzara a hurgar debajo de su ropa.  
-Hey, espera-, lo separó de él, medio riendo y medio en serio, mientras Aster lo interrumpía a besos-, no podemos…mmmm…no podemos hacerlo ahora, nos esperan allá…mmmmmm…. Es más, ¿no es demasiado obvio que hayas salido…mmmm….atrás de mi…?  
-Aún si fuera obvio, Snowflake…-, un beso en el cuello, otro en el pecho, bajando poco a poco, abriéndole la túnica y saboreando su piel-, eres mío, así que nadie podría cuestionar esto.  
-Aster…-insistió Jack en tono lastimoso-, no quiero que sepan que nosotros…  
-¿Que venimos aquí a divertirnos un rato mientras nos esperan?- insistió Aster, juguetonamente-, Jackie, a mí no me importa..  
-Pero a mí sí…  
-¿Crees que voy a estar tan tranquilo, amor, luego de ver cómo te trataban allá?- suspiró en su oído y Jack se estremeció una vez más-, tienen que saber que eres mío, y que no pueden tenerte. Solo eres mío, de nadie más, ¿verdad amor?  
-Sí, pero…  
-Nunca lo hemos hecho rápido, ¿te gustaría?  
Jack comenzó a respirar atropelladamente. Aster lo besó fuerte y Jack asintió lo más que le fue posible. Abrió ligeramente las piernas y bajó poco a poco el pantaloncillo que usaba bajo la túnica. Se lo quitó y lo hizo a un lado con el pie.  
Aster lo sujetó por las piernas y lo hizo enroscarlas en su cintura mientras liberaba su propia erección. Cuando Jack estuvo bien afianzado a él, con las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y la espalda recargada contra la pared, lo besó suavemente, se separó y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Sujétate de mí-, Jack se abrazó de su cuello. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos miraban a Aster ensoñados y suaves. Aster acercó sus dedos a la boca de Jack y sus hermosos labios acariciaron cada uno de ellos. Los humedeció con su saliva y fue rápido, tanto que lo sorprendió, cuando Aster los introdujo en su entrada, uno por uno. Jack presionó los labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar su frente contra la de Aster- ¿demasiado rápido?  
-No sé por qué te dejé hacer esto-, se quejó, y Aster sonrió contra su mejilla-, pero sigue, sigue amor, quiero hacerlo.  
Continuó preparándolo, con cuidado, con amor.  
Cuando terminó lo penetró, lenta pero firmemente, y lo sintió aferrándose a su cuello como pocas veces lo hacía. Quizás no lo había preparado lo suficiente. Se quedó quieto.   
Y eso que querían hacerlo rápido.  
-Puedes moverte-, susurró Jack a su oído, sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
Aster se movió.  
Jack se encontró queriendo, con todas sus ganas, poderlo hacer en la cama: desnudarse por completo, saborear la piel de su amo en toda su extensión. Aster lo había convertido en adicto, dependiente de estas sesiones deliciosas en las que le robaba la razón a besos y a mordidas. El sexo era algo que jamás pensó que experimentaría con tanto gusto, con tanta pasión. Pensaba que, si tenía que hacerlo en algún momento, con un amo o una ama, no lo iba a disfrutar. Pero Jack había terminado amando tener esto con Aster. Había terminado amando con cada fibra de su ser estos momentos; cuando Aster lo tomaba con tanto poder, con tanto deseo, inyectándole amor en la piel. Su estómago se sentía caliente, sus dedos se sentían electrificados.   
Y su cuerpo solo respondía, cada vez más, a lo que Aster quería de él. Ya no sentía dolor por la poca preparación, todo lo que sentía era placer. Placer porque el amor de Aster se le colaba por todo el cuerpo. Placer, porque nada más que hacer sentir bien a su amo era lo que le importaba. Y una vez que su amo lo hacía sentir bien a cambio, todo lo demás se volvía nada.   
Aster continuó moviéndose dentro de Jack y su placer no se había limitado a penetrarlo y a embestirlo como bestia, no, sino que se extendía, acariciando su cuerpo, sintiendo que Jack lo presionaba con sus músculos, besaba su sien, su mejilla, sus oídos…   
Jack le acariciaba la espalda. Jack le peinaba el cabello con los dedos, gemía cada vez que tenía oportunidad al separarse sus labios, apretaba sus brazos con los dedos de las manos…  
-Aster…Aster…  
Pronunciaba su nombre como con un último suspiro.  
Aster sintió el orgasmo paralizándole el cuerpo, pero consiguió fuerzas y siguió embistiendo a Jack. Había encontrado el punto perfecto en su interior y los gritos y los gemidos del joven eran cada vez más intensos en sus oídos, y los amaba como a la más perfecta melodía.  
Cuando pensó que su pequeño esclavo se iba a correr, sujetó su miembro haciendo lo imposible por impedirlo. Jack se quejó.   
-Ensuciarás tu túnica-…Jack trató de replicar a esto, pero Aster no se lo permitió-, shhhh, podrás hacerlo, no te preocupes.  
Jack se aferró más fuerte a él y Aster tuvo su orgasmo, eyaculando en su interior, con Jack mordiéndole fuerte el cuello y con sus uñas clavándosele en la espalda. Al sentir a su amo corriéndose dentro de él, Jack se sintió todavía más el estremecimiento en el cuerpo que le reclamaba terminar ya, pero Aster no se lo permitía.  
Su amo salió de su interior suavemente, delicadamente, lo más que le era posible, y lo dejó apoyar sus pies en el suelo.  
Se hincó ante él y comenzó a succionarlo para conseguir que se corriera en su boca. Jack se sonrojó. Eran pocas las veces que hacían algo así.  
Aster no tuvo que hacer mucho, su esclavo estaba al borde y solo tuvo que hacer unos cuantos movimientos antes de que llenara su boca con su esencia. La probó, la saboreó y la bebió por completo. Jack se sujetaba de sus hombros retorciéndose de placer, casi cayendo al suelo.  
Cuando Aster se separó de él, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar de sujetarle la cintura antes de limpiarse la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.  
-Eso fue delicioso, Snowflake.  
Jack estaba rojo. Toda su piel visible tenía esa hermosa tonalidad.   
Aster tomó lo que encontró más cerca y limpió suavemente el interior de sus muslos, intentando que nada quedara de evidencia de aquella sesión de amor. Cuando terminó volvió a levantarse hacia él y Jack lo abrazó y lo besó.   
Se quedaron así un buen rato, abrazados, Jack con la espalda en contra la puerta, Aster recargado contra él, enredados en los brazos del otro. La cabeza de Aster estaba inclinada hacia él… el rostro de Jack elevado hacia el de Aster, compartiendo beso tras beso.   
-Quiero dormir-, susurró Jack, y Aster dejó salir una risa tierna.  
-No podemos dormir aún, Jackie.  
Jack se quejó y lo abrazó más fuerte.   
-Además, no quiero que vayas a hablar con el gobernador, Aster. Me…mejor deja las cosas así como están, y lo que quieras conseguir con esto…ya veremos alguna otra alternativa, podemos hacer otra cosa…  
Una pequeña luz de alarma se encendió dentro de la mente del gladiador. Se separó un poco de Jack y lo miró a los ojos, midiéndolo cuidadosamente con la mirada.  
-¿Por qué dices eso, amor? ¿Qué te preocupa?  
Jack bajó un momento la vista, como si pensara en algo. Luego volvió a levantar su mirada hacia su amo y recorrió sus ojos por su rostro con cariño y preocupación.   
-N…no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento…  
-Jackie…  
-Aster… Aster, mira, tal vez no tenga mucho que ver, pero…cuando era niño nos contaban una historia, u…una historia de una esclava que quería ser libre y que le pidió a su ama que la dejara ir.  
Aster se vio tentado a reír abiertamente, pero se limitó a sonreír y presionar su frente contra la de Jack.  
-Mi ángel, he escuchado cientos de historias como esa y realmente…  
-¡No, no Aster! Te prometo que esta es diferente. E…es diferente porque…porque tiene una lección importante.  
Aster hubiera apurado el regreso con los demás, pero estaba tan aburrido de socializar y Jack parecía tan ansioso por contarle esta historia, que supuso que unos minutos más no le harían daño a nadie.  
-Bien, te escucho.  
-De acuerdo-, Jack pensó un momento, recordando poco a poco la historia, y fue saliendo de sus labios cuidadosamente, queriendo tejerla en el aire de la mejor manera que le fuera posible-, esa chica era una esclava muy hermosa, y muy inteligente, pero lo que más amaba, lo que más valoraba de ella misma era su hermoso y largo cabello negro. Ella estaba segura de que si obtenía su libertad podía conseguir una nueva vida con facilidad. Un día, ella fue a pedirle a su ama que la liberara, le dijo que haría lo que fuera, que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que ella pidiera con tal de ser libre. Y el ama…  
-Déjame adivinar. Le pidió el cabello.  
-Sí, todo su cabello, absolutamente. Ella accedió, porque le aparece un precio bajo a cambio de su libertad, además sabía que el cabello volvería a crecerle. Así que se lo cortó y se lo entregó a su ama, y fue libre.   
-¿Y qué pasó?  
-Ella…ella salió y trató de hacer su vida…pero en todas partes la trataban mal, la insultaban e incluso trataban de propasarse con ella. Lo que la esclava no sabía era que, en esa época, solo las mujeres que habían sido ladronas, que habían estado convictas por alguna razón o las prostitutas usaban el cabello corto. Por eso la trataban así. Lo peor era…que su cabello jamás volvió a crecer. Y el poco que le quedaba en la cabeza se secó y se cayó, como las hojas en otoño.  
Jack tomó una pausa. Mientras, Aster trataba de vislumbrar a dónde quería llegar su ángel con esta historia.   
-Su ama…era una bruja. Cuando le entregó su cabello, fue como sellar ella misma su destino. Su ama la maldijo-. Entonces, Jack miró a Aster-, estaba tan desesperada por que no podía encontrar un trabajo ni un lugar donde vivir, y recibía tantos maltratos, que se ahorcó…  
Se miraron un momento, y parecía que Jack se había quedado sin más que decir. Parecía que simplemente no tenía modo de concluir con su historia. Pero antes de que Aster pudiera decir cualquier cosa, él se le adelantó.  
-Aster, no quisiera que pasara algo similar contigo.  
Le pareció tan tierna su preocupación que esta vez no pudo contenerse de reír, aunque Jack lo miró con molestia.  
-Jackie…amor, yo no me voy a ver la cara con una bruja… además, ese es solo un cuento para que los esclavos no quieran pedir su libertad…  
-¡No, Aster, no entiendes! ¡Ese no es el punto!- replicó Jack en un tono lastimoso y soltándole un golpe con el puño en un hombro. Aster lo miró, en realidad, sentía que en efecto cada vez entendía menos-, la lección de la historia no tiene que ver con ser esclavo o no. El punto es que la chica podría haber trabajado lo suficiente para tener su libertad, pero en lugar de eso le pidió ayuda a alguien que en realidad no conocía. No sabía de lo que su ama era capaz. Si hubiera tenido cuidado jamás habría hecho un trato con una bruja.   
-De acuerdo, entonces…  
-Aster, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que este hombre podría pedirte? ¿Sabes si quiera si es algo que estás dispuesto a dar?  
Aster no tenía una buena respuesta para esa pregunta así que optó por no hablar. A decir verdad…  
-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que un gobernador…político, o lo que sea, no perdería una oportunidad como esta. ¿Qué tal si lo que te pide es algo que va a lastimarte? Aster, no quiero que suceda algo así.   
-Jack, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera hablaré con él yo mismo, lo hará North, y no aceptaremos algo tan malo como lo que tú piensas.   
-¡Eso es lo que crees! ¿Qué tal si lo que quieres es tan importante que no te importa el precio?  
Aster suspiró, sintiendo que Jack estaba demasiado preocupado por esto. Aunque en cierto modo, tenía que admitir, le complacía darse cuenta de que su amor estaba tan preocupado por él.  
-Aster… ¿no sería mejor que buscaras por tu cuenta lo que deseas? Yo…yo estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que tú quieras lo puedes conseguir tú mismo.  
-Jack…  
-Aster, es en serio, mira, tú…tú eres muy fuerte e inteligente, eres un excelente gladiador y por eso puedes tener dinero y una buena vida. Hay personas que te admiran y te respetan, tienes un lugar dónde vivir, tienes amigos… y…y me tienes a mí.  
Jack sujetó el rostro de Aster entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Aunque…aunque mi amor no sea suficiente para hacerte feliz, lo tienes….  
-Jack…Jack, esto no tiene que ver con el amor que te tengo o que tú me tengas a mí. ¿Comprendes eso? Si tu amor bastara para conseguir lo que necesito entonces…entonces estoy seguro de que no me faltaría nada en este mundo-lo tomó con cuidado de la cintura y acercó su rostro al de él, deslizando la nariz por su piel blanca-. Yo sería el ser más feliz. Tu amor me hace más feliz de lo que pensé que podría ser alguna vez, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero Jackie…lo que yo necesito ahora no puede ser conseguido con fuerza o inteligencia, ni siquiera con amor. Ángel, déjame hacer lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.   
Jack no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de súplica, así que Aster descendió otra vez hacia sus labios y lo besó. Y quizás fue ese beso lo que finalmente derritió a Jack entre sus brazos y lo obligó a ceder.   
-Aster…si van a negociar con ese hombre…al menos prométeme una cosa.  
Aster tenía que admitir que esperaba algo así.  
-Dime.  
-Prométeme que… que lo que sea que le vayas a dar a ese hombre no será algo que pueda lastimarte… y que cuando vuelvas a mi lado esta noche…estarás…entero…  
Jack no sabía cómo expresar lo que había querido decir. Quería que cuando Aster regresara esa noche a la cama con él, llegaría con sus sentimientos, su cuerpo, su vida, su futuro, y su amor, intactos. Quería que cuando volviera a su lado se entregara a su abrazo y durmieran tranquilos.  
Quería que no hubiera nada de qué arrepentirse una vez que todo este episodio hubiera terminado. Aster lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y asintió gravemente como si firmara un acuerdo con su sangre.  
-Está bien, mi Snowflake. Te lo prometo.   
.  
.  
.  
Para cuando Jack regresó con el arpa, las esclavas apenas habían terminado con su rutina de baile, lo cual era un alivio porque desviaba la atención del hecho de que él y Aster habían estado lejos por al menos media hora. No era que a Jack no le gustara mostrar su amor por Aster abiertamente, pero lo último que quería en este instante era un comentario soez, como los que las esclavas estaban recibiendo en este momento por parte de los vulgares gladiadores, para disgusto de North.  
-¿Quieren comportarse decentemente al menos ahora que tenemos compañía?- los regañó Tooth, y la obedecieron, pero en realidad quizás solo porque era la esposa de North.  
Jack guardó silencio. Se acomodó con el arpa y esperó a que los ánimos se calmaran un poco.   
-Sigo esperando oírle tocar, querido Jack-, comentó la esposa del Gobernador volteando a verlo-, lamento que hayamos tenido que esperar tanto.   
-Espero no decepcionarla, señora.   
Las esclavas se retiraron.   
Jack se concentró un momento, pensando en la melodía que quería tocar a continuación. A su mente vino una pequeña canción que había compuesto a oído pensando en su amo. La había tocado una y mil veces para no olvidarla, ya que no podía escribirla. Y le costó. Pero decidió que no tocaría esa melodía esta noche para todas estas personas, mejor esperaría el momento justo para tocarla solamente para su amo.   
En cambio, decidió otra canción, era de esas canciones que todas las personas que tocan un instrumento aprenden como básica, pero supuso que era una buena forma de comenzar. Sabía que podía mejorarla sobre la marcha, y eso hizo.  
Y es que antes, cuando había vuelto a tocar instrumentos luego de un buen tiempo de haberlos dejado, lo había hecho con una sensación de gran pesar en el pecho que no había podido ahuyentar por ningún motivo. Luego le había parecido muy vagamente que cuando tocaba las notas que salían de sus dedos tenían color, y eso aliviaba aunque fuera un poco su pena. Poder visualizar algo mientras tocaba le daba suavidad a un sentimiento que se había sentido en esos momentos forzado y doloroso.  
Pero luego de un tiempo, las notas que venían a su cabeza se le figuraban similares a su amo. Cada vez que tocaba una cuerda con sus dedos y la música salía de ellos, esas notas formaban los ojos de su amo, formaban su nariz y su boca, formaban el contorno de su rostro y se agrupaban para crear cada hebra de su cabello. Y tocar y tocar para recrear a su amo con música era algo que a Jack le parecía hermoso, puro, natural.   
Y es que Jack ya no tocaba música para un gladiador opresor que lo tenía como prisionero a su lado. Ahora tocaba para un hombre a quien amaba con toda su alma. Tocaba para su amante. Para su esposo. Para el amor de su vida.  
Un sentimiento tan sublime como ese, Jack estaba convencido, no era posible sentirlo sin que haya consecuencias. La mirada se suaviza. Las heridas se cierran, el cabello brilla, las manos se vuelven ágiles, el corazón se vuelve delicado, frágil… y a la vez hay tanta fuerza en el pecho que no se puede contener. Jack sabía que no podía contener más lo que sentía por Aster.  
De pronto, Jack se sintió intimidado por revelarse así ante estas personas, demostrarles el poder de lo que sentía por su amo, percibir como ese sentimiento se le destilaba por cada poro de la piel. Pero no podía evitar. Cada palabra de amor que se le pasaba por la mente aparecía en sus brazos, en sus piernas, grabadas como tatuajes, y entre unas y otras, el nombre de Aster deslizándose hasta por su garganta.   
Y quizás todos se daban cuenta. Tal vez todos eran capaces de ver la forma en que Jack se sentía. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo descubierto, o más bien, él mismo no se había preocupado mucho por ocultarlo. Quizás era la intensidad en su expresión concentrada, o la forma en que sus dedos más que tocar las cuerdas, las acariciaban.   
Cuando terminó la canción, dejó de tocar lentamente y levantó la mirada. Sabía que una demostración así sería poco apreciada por los gladiadores, que eran brutos e insensibles, pero de alguna forma los habrían regañado para que mantuvieran la compostura porque estaban muy callados, aunque intercambiando entre ellos miradas cómplices. La mayoría no eran tan viles como Groundhog. Tenían entre ellos cierta camaradería y podían ser algo vulgares, pero en el fondo eran personas más o menos decentes. Estaba seguro de que esto sería una buena razón para hacerle bulla a Aster después, pero en este momento no decían nada.   
Las esclavas habían desaparecido de escena. La señora del gobernador lo miraba sorprendida, y extasiada. En el rostro de Tooth y North había sonrisas, en el del gobernador había una plácida serenidad. Jack no quería voltear a ver a Aster.  
-Eso ha sido hermoso, Jack. Realmente ha sido un privilegio estar aquí esta noche y haberte conocido.  
-Temo que no es ningún honor, señora. Pero para mí ha sido un placer.  
-¿Conoces más canciones?  
-Sí, sé muchas. Practico cuando…  
Pero, ¿por qué revelar a esta gente más su intimidad? ¿Por qué decirles a estas personas que tocaba todas las noches para su amo, que adoraba notar que la música que producía lo relajaba, lo ayudaba a descansar?  
Jack no debía más explicaciones, así que continuó simplemente tocando.   
Debió tocar cuatro o cinco canciones más. En cada una de ellas, la mano de su amo sobre su rodilla lo hizo sentir tranquilo, relajado. Pero aún dudó de voltear a verlo, tan nervioso estaba por la actuación que estaba dando.  
.  
.  
.  
Al retirarse, un par de horas más tarde, la esposa del gobernador le regaló a Jack una moneda de oro. Jack quedó tan sorprendido por el obsequio que quiso regresarlo, pero ella insistió. La moneda estaba dentro de una pequeña bolsa de piel, y aun cuando en alguno de sus trabajos había tenido la oportunidad de hacer compras y llevar dinero consigo, jamás había tenido en sus manos tal cantidad. Probablemente con una moneda de esas podía comprarse algo tan fino como la ropa que llevaba puesta, y aunque quizás para un gladiador exitoso como Aster tal moneda no sería nada, para un esclavo como Jack era una cantidad fuerte.  
-Mi invitación a ver una pelea con nosotros sigue en pie, Jack querido-, pronunció la mujer acariciando el costado de su rostro de manera maternal-, nuestro palco siempre tiene la mejor vista, disfrutamos el espectáculo mientras comemos y bebemos, y nos divertimos mucho. Me encantaría contar con tu presencia otra vez.  
-Y a mí me encantaría acompañarla, señora-, concedió Jack, agitando sus largas pestañas. La mujer estaba encantada.  
North se retiró a intercambiar unas palabras con el gobernador mientras Tooth, Sandy, Pitch y Aster se quedaban afuera descansando bajo el cielo nocturno. Jack volvió con su amo.  
-Deberías ir a dormir, Jack, es algo tarde-, Aster miró a su pequeño esclavo cuando éste se acomodó a su lado-, yo esperaré aquí a North y luego iré a dormir también.  
-¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres que me quede contigo?  
-Claro que me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo-, se inclinó y besó su frente-, pero me gustaría más saber que estás en la habitación descansando. Ha sido un día ajetreado.  
Jack suspiró. Se acercó un poco más a Aster y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Aster lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad.   
-¿Mantendrás la promesa que me hiciste?- preguntó Jack entonces, en un tono tan serio, que Aster no pudo reír. Se limitó a asentir-. Bien. Dame otro beso.  
Aster ahora sí se dio permiso de sonreír y deslizó sus labios sobre los de Jack. Y fue un beso tan completo…tan pleno… un beso que no tenía ternura, pero tampoco tenía lujuria…tenía más bien una amalgama perfecta de ambas, como solo dos amantes que se han entregado plenamente pueden besarse. Cuando se separaron, Jack miró a Aster a los ojos, sonriendo, y pasó la lengua por sus labios suavemente.   
-Buenas noches, Aster.  
-Buenas noches amor.  
.  
.  
.  
Pasó un rato antes de que North saliera y llamara a Aster al interior de la casa. Para entonces, los demás estaban haciendo también planes por irse a dormir.   
Aster entró y se encontró a North en el pasillo, casi en seguida.  
-¿Todo bien, North?  
A juzgar por su cara, podía adivinar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero nada perdía con intentar.  
-No. Aster…. Lo intenté de todas las maneras que se me ocurrieron. El gobernador es inflexible.  
-Dime qué es lo que quiere.   
North pareció querer comenzar a hablar, pero se arrepintió de último momento. Aster lo miró fijamente, esperando.  
-Solo le diré que se vaya. Ya veremos otro modo.  
-No, primero dime qué fue lo que te pidió.  
North miró a Aster y lo midió con los ojos un momento antes de soltar un suspiro. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que contenerlo para que no terminara matando a alguien que lo hiciera enojar. La mayoría de las veces eran otros gladiadores, pero a veces había peligro, como en esta ocasión, de que el asunto se fuera más lejos y eso era algo que ciertamente no quería.   
-Él quiere a Jack. Por un tiempo. Básicamente quiere comprarte a Jack por unos días.   
Aster se quedó en silencio, y así continuó por unos segundos antes de apartar a North con un brazo y comenzar a caminar.   
-Iré a hablar con él.  
-¡No, Aster, no lo harás!- lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo-, ¡No voy a perimitir que mates a alguien en este momento, menos a un gobernador!  
-Claro que no voy a matarlo…  
-Por supuesto que lo harás, ¿crees que soy tonto? En cuanto ese hombre te diga lo que me dijo a mí perderás la razón y no medirás consecuencias. No sería la primera vez que lo haces.   
Aster hizo que North lo soltara, y North dejó salir de sus labios un bufido de fastidio.  
-Bien, ve allí y habla con él. Pero mantente tranquilo. Si me entero de que le hiciste algo…  
-Ya sé, ya sé. Déjame pasar. Tengo que hablar con él.  
North se apartó y permitió que Aster se abriera paso al interior de la habitación que hacía las veces del comedor privado de los encargados y sala de juntas.   
El gobernador estaba ahí de pie, dándole la espalda. Al percibir los pasos de Aster en el interior de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y lo miró, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que Aster no correspondió. Luego, también se puso serio.  
-Señor Bunnymund, me alegra que haya decidido venir. El señor North es un representante ideal para este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, mi petición no era algo que pudiera hablar con él.  
Aster no dijo nada. Se quedó esperando a lo que tuviera qué decir.   
Por regla general, cuando uno habla así con otra persona es de esperar que se genere una plática poco a poco. Pero pronto fue evidente para el gobernador que Aster no estaba apara esas cosas. Supo que tenía que ir al grano.  
-Habría que ser ciego y sordo, señor Bunnymund, creo yo, para no darse cuenta de que mi esposa quedó fascinada con su esclavo. Puedo decirle que yo…amo a mi esposa. Y soy un esposo complaciente. Ella es una mujer hermosa, es de trato amable y es extremadamente inteligente, me ha salvado de hacer algunos malos tratos y le estoy agradecido por ello. Pero si un defecto tiene mi amada mujer es que es en extremo caprichosa, y no cumplir sus exigencias puede costarme muchos disgustos. Así que trato de tenerla feliz. Y en este momento, nada la haría más feliz que llevar con nosotros al joven Jack.  
Aster continuaba serio. Finalmente, no se pudo contener más, y habló.  
-Jack no está a la venta.  
El gobernador continuaba sereno. Esta declaración no le causó impresión alguna, o al menos eso pareció, ya que no hubo cambio alguno en su expresión ni en su postura.  
-Lamento si ha parecido que mi petición era comprarlo permanentemente, señor Bunnymund. No, entiendo que no quiera deshacerse de una propiedad tan valiosa. Además, sé que lo que usted desea lo involucra a él, así que, ¿cuál sería el punto? Trataré de explicarme mejor.   
Pareció quedarse pensativo un momento.  
-Conozco hombres como usted, Bunnymund, muchos, de hecho. Gladiadores, esclavos, obreros, como sea. Viven con la ilusión de ser libres algún día, ¿y en qué consiste esta libertad? Creo que ni ellos lo saben. Conozco su historia, Aster-, le sorprendió escucharlo decir su nombre, pero intentó evitar por todos los medios que se diera cuenta-, usted pertenecía a una familia poderosa, pero luego fue un esclavo. Sufrió todo tipo de abusos y vejaciones, y por un golpe de suerte terminó siendo un gladiador. Si Tsar Lunar no lo hubiera encontrado en esas peleas de segunda clase a las que le obligaron a participar, usted no estaría aquí con vida.  
La historia se encendió de pronto en miles de imágenes dentro de la mente de Aster…  
-Debe tener ahora unos…treinta años, si no me equivoco. Ha peleado desde los… ¿15? ¿18? Y es suficientemente bueno como para yo saber que debe tener una cantidad fuerte ahorrada con la qué comprar su libertad si lo quisiera. En unos dos…quizás máximo cinco años, sería usted libre sin ningún problema. Hay gladiadores en sus cincuentas que no pueden ni soñar con algo parecido. Su único problema en este momento es Jack.   
Y al gladiador se le pasó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo solo de pensar cómo todo lo que este hombre decía era, en menor o mayor medida, verdad.  
-¿Recuerda a esas dos jóvenes que siempre acompañan a mi esposa? Son sus esclavas ahora, y fueron en algún momento su capricho. El hecho es que no falta mucho tiempo para que queden relegadas a limpiar pisos en nuestro hogar y ella quiera a alguien más. En este caso, ese alguien podría ser Jack. Señor Bunnymund, su esclavo es hermoso. Es ingenioso, adorable, talentoso incluso. Su belleza exótica no se encuentra con facilidad en cualquier parte. Y aún así, sé que ella se va a aburrir de él. Así que lo pido solo por un par de semanas, un mes, a lo mucho.   
Aster cerró con más fuerza sus puños.  
-No le voy a mentir, Bunnymund. Mi esposa y yo experimentamos…de muchas formas. No le voy a contar mi intimidad, pero ella especialmente gusta de tener variedad en cuanto a sus amantes. Yo estaría perfectamente contento solo con ella, pero como ya le dije, no puedo negarle sus gustos, además, debo admitir que también me divierto. No le puedo decir que devolveremos a su esclavo sin un solo rasguño-, Aster sentía sus entrañas incendiadas de odio-, pero sí le puedo decir que mientras esté con nosotros, a su amado Jack no le faltará nada.   
Aster iba perdiendo el piso.  
-En resumidas cuentas, Bunnymund, conozco su situación y lo conozco a usted. Su esclavo es la cosa más bella que puedo concebir en un mundo como éste, y al mismo tiempo es la mejor llave que tiene usted para resolver su precaria situación. Todos ahorramos dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo. De ese modo, yo no tendría que recorrer cada mercado de esclavos del país hasta encontrar algo siquiera parecido, y usted podría evitar hartarse para encontrar un hueco en las leyes que le permita ser el salvador de esa criatura-. El gobernador le dio una mirada a Aster de arriba abajo-. Su esclavo es nuestro por un mes y yo me esfuerzo por que el Emperador considere su caso.  
Aster presionó los labios. Hizo lo posible por calmarse. Por un momento, se arrepintió de haber expuesto así a Jack. Pero luego llegó a la conclusión de quizás debían haber pasado por esto para que se diera cuenta de que su dulce Jack tenía la razón.  
-Jack no está a la venta, señor-, Aster levantó la mirada hacia él. Su voz era firme, y había recobrado la soberbia que se había cuidado de no demostrar durante la cena-, ni por una semana, ni por un mes, ni siquiera por un segundo. Una palabra suya al emperador no será suficiente para que deje ir a Jack, mucho menos sabiendo lo que puedo esperar de personas tan enfermas como usted y su esposa. Con todo respeto.  
El gobernador se quedó en silencio mirándolo. Luego de un momento, le sonrió suavemente, con la diplomacia que puede esperarse de un político de altura.  
-Como guste usted, Bunnymund. No es mi costumbre rogarle a nadie, mucho menos a un esclavo. Quiero decir, a un gladiador. Lo único que pasará es que tendré que buscar un modo de contentar a mi mujer antes de que se queje porque no le conseguí a Jack. Con permiso.  
Caminó hacia la puerta. Pasó a lado de él. Aster no volteó a verlo.   
-Puedo decirle que no hablaré de usted al emperador. Eso puede ser algo tan bueno como malo, téngalo presente.   
Aster volteó. Para entonces, la puerta ya se había cerrado, y el Gobernador ya estaba fuera de la habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
Aquella hermosa mujer estaba en silencio mirando por el camino. El Gobernador tomó su mano suavemente.  
-Querida, lamento que las cosas no salieran como querías.  
-Debiste insistir.  
Era obvio que estaba molesta.  
-Lo hice, querida, pero no podía suplicarle.   
-Entonces debiste ofrecerle más-, volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido-, le hubieras dicho que lo liberarías sin intervención del Emperador.  
-Mujer, fui yo quien propuso la modificación de esa ley, no podía echarme para atrás.   
Ella se quedó en silencio. Luego de un momento, parecía más comprensiva.  
-Hay que proponerle que él también venga. Que se nos unan ambos por unos días.  
El Gobernador hizo un gesto de fastidio.  
-Querida…  
-Al menos le hubieras pedido que nos dejaran ver mientras cogen-, el gobernador comenzó a reír ante la desesperación de la mujer-, no es gracioso. Querido, yo quiero a ese esclavo. Te pedí que lo consiguieras para mí y no lo hiciste.   
-Y así se van a quedar las cosas, querida. No puedo obligar a Bunnymund a que entregue a esa criatura, el poder de Tsar Lunar es bastante grande, y Aster es uno de sus protegidos-, cuando ella hizo un nuevo gesto de tristeza, el Gobernador presionó más fuerte su mano y la llevó a sus labios, besándola suavemente-. Dime qué hacer para hacerte feliz.  
Y vio algo detrás de los ojos de su esposa que le hizo saber que la respuesta no era buena. Aún así, tendría qué hacer lo que ella le dijera si no quería que las cosas se salieran de control.  
-Llegado el momento…no permitas que sean libres. Has que yo sea su última salida.  
.  
.  
.  
Hagne caminaba por el pasillo luego de una última ronda de trabajo agotadora.   
-¿Sigues molesta por lo que pasó en la cena?  
Volteó, encontrándose de pronto con la mirada de Groundhod observándola fijamente.  
-Amo Groundhog-, agachó la cabeza con humildad-, conozco mi lugar, señor. No debí alzar la voz cuando no fui llamada.  
-No te hagas la tonta, puta. Todos sabemos que quieres escurrirte entre Bunnymund y su esclavo cada vez que tienes oportunidad, y si vuelves a tenerla, la aprovecharás, ¿no es cierto? Para serte sincero, es algo patético de ver.  
Podía ver cómo ella temblaba. ¿De miedo o de rabia? No era fácil definirlo. Pero le gustó verlo.  
-Tengo una propuesta qué hacerte. No puedo prometerte que tendrás a Bunnymund. Pero puedo prometerte que te vengarás de ese chiquillo. Sólo necesito saber que no dejarás las cosas a la mitad cuando el asunto se vuelva crítico.  
Hagne continuaba con la cabeza agachada. Pero poco a poco, Groundhog se dio cuenta de que el temblor disminuía, y pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a levantarse hacia él. Una sonrisa prometedora se asomó entonces en su hermoso y viperino rostro.  
-¿Qué es lo que hay qué hacer?  
.  
.  
.  
Aster dio la vuelta a la llave y empujó la pesada puerta. El cuerpo se le sentía pesado.   
Un pequeño destello de luna iluminaba la cama. Avanzó al interior… Jack estaba dormido. En el interior de la sábana, su perfil dulce y suave le recordó a Aster la sensación de seguridad de volver a casa.   
-Amor…-suspiró y sonrió. Solo su visión le hizo olvidar todo y a todos. Esta habitación y el cuerpo de Jack eran el único universo que él necesitaba conocer, y en dónde necesitaba existir.   
Se sacó la túnica lujosa que se había tenido que poner esta noche, las botas y los pantalones. Se internó en las sábanas. Se acomodó a la espalda de Jack y lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.  
-Mmmm….¿Aster?  
-¿Esperabas a alguien más?  
Jack soltó una risa dulce, se dio la vuelta y abrazó el torso de su amo.   
-Te desperté, lo siento.  
-No te preocupes. ¿Está todo bien?  
-Sí, amor. Duerme, mañana hablamos.  
Jack asintió, besó su clavícula suavemente y dejó sus labios apoyados en su piel. Compartieron el calor y una placidez dulce inundó el ambiente.  
-¿Aster…? Sé que algo no está bien, puedo sentirlo-, levantó la mirada hacia él. Parecía completamente despierto-, ¿quieres hablarlo ahora?  
-Jack…no ahora. Mañana te explico todo, me quedaré aquí contigo.  
Jack suspiró. Se enroscó más contra su cuerpo y volvió a besar su piel.  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo. Buenas noches, Jackie.  
-Buenas noches Aster.  
El silencio que cayó entonces le dio tiempo a Aster de pensar. En un momento así, la noche parece pesada. Cualquier brillo de luna colándose parece cerrarse por completo. Lo que uno quiere hacer al día siguiente se bifurca como miles de ramas de un árbol, largas, infinitas, sin salida. Los problemas no parecen tener solución. Pero Aster pensaba que quizás solo tenía qué dormir y por la mañana su mente despejada le daría más respuestas.  
Tomó un par de decisiones mientras tanto.  
Jack prepararía todas las comidas de ambos en adelante, como había planeado hacía tiempo. Él se quedaría aquí con su esclavo cada vez que le fuera posible, para cuidarlo. La restricción de hablar con los otros esclavos seguiría en pie. Ninguno sería bienvenido dentro de la habitación. Lo que tuvieran que traerles, lo entregarían en la puerta y se irían. Aster no iba a perder a Jack por un descuido o una tontería. No. De ahora en adelante, redoblaría sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo protegido, por mantenerlo con él. Jack sólo estaba seguro en sus brazos, en ningún otro lugar. Había demasiados buitres acechando y cada vez estaba más y más arrepentido de que este episodio se hubiera presentado a causa suya, pero no repetiría ese error.   
Jack estaría seguro y sería feliz dentro de estas cuatro paredes, debajo de estas sábanas, acomodado entre sus brazos. Este era su lugar y no lo dejaría. Aquí era donde pertenecía, todo lo demás era caprichoso, antinatural.   
¿Por qué querría estar en cualquier otra parte si aquí podía dormir con tanta paz? Aster le daba todo el calor que necesitaba. Se alimentarían uno del otro. El aire que respiraban solo podía ser el que pasaba entre sus pulmones y el que entraba por la ventana. No necesitaban luz del sol ni lluvia que los mojara. Mientras se tuvieran uno al otro, como en ese momento, todo lo demás salía sobrando.  
Jack se dio cuenta de que Aster lo apretaba más fuerte en su abrazo, y se dejó hacer. Este era su lugar.  
Continuará…


	15. El amuleto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster lleva a Jack a un festival a divertirse, y Jack compra un objeto muy especial.

Jack despertó luego de una noche de sueño inquieto. Por un momento, encontrarse en la cama vacía le causó un terror nauseabundo, pero pronto pudo ver que su amo estaba sentado en el sillón. Había atraído hacia si la mesa, y se había ocupado en armar un rompecabezas en total silencio. Jack se incorporó suavemente y casi en seguida la mirada del gladiador se elevó hacia él.  
-Buenos días, Jack.  
-Buenos días Aster.  
Se puso de pie. Su cuerpo se sentía un poco entumido por el sueño reciente, pero caminó hasta el sillón y se acomodó a lado de su amo. Perder la cercanía de su cuerpo se había convertido en una molestia que obviamente solo podía curarse teniendo contacto con él otra vez. Aster se inclinó hacia él y besó su frente.  
-¿Descansaste, mi ángel?  
Jack asintió, cerrando los ojos al beso de su amo. Aster lo rodeó con un brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el costado del estómago. Con la otra mano siguió armando su rompecabezas. Jack observaba sus movimientos en silencio, y de cuando en cuando él mismo acomodaba una pieza en su lugar, levantando su mano perezosamente. El rompecabezas debía tener unas trescientas piezas, y abarcaba casi la mitad de la superficie de la mesa. Se mantuvieron callados al resolverlo, apenas interrumpiéndose con una risa o un comentario efímero. Había una sensación de calma tan profunda y dulce entre ellos, que por un momento Jack pensó que quizás podría volver a quedarse dormido entre esta quietud y esta paz cotidiana.  
Pronto, alguien golpeó suavemente a la puerta. Aster se puso de pie con cuidado, dejando a Jack acomodarse antes de dejar de servirle de apoyo.  
-Debe ser el desayuno. Jack, desocupa la mesa, por favor.   
Jack se incorporó y deshizo el rompecabezas, guardando las piezas nuevamente en su caja. Solo cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Aster cerrar la puerta tras él, se dio cuenta de que no había permitido entrar a los esclavos con la comida.  
-¿Porqué no entraron a dejar los platos, Aster?  
-Preferí hacerlo yo mismo-, no dio más explicación y dejó los platos sobre la mesa. Jack aceptó esta falta de razones y se limitó a aceptarlo. Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, pero Jack, ahora completamente despierto, se sentía inquieto.   
Aunque se moría por hacer preguntas, sabía que había mejores momentos para hablar sobre algunas y otras cosas. No quería sacar el tema a colación en este momento, en que estaba con tanta paz aquí, con su amo. La mañana era cálida y tranquila. Por la ventana entraba un rayo de sol delicado sobre la piel, y una pequeña brisa matutina que evitaba que sintieran demasiado calor.   
Jack tenía que admitir que al comenzar a comer estaba más sereno luego de aquella noche inquieta. Era cada vez menos común que se sintiera así. No recordaba, realmente, cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido tanta paz en su corazón, al grado de que, si Aster y él terminaban hablando de temas que él hubiera preferido evitar, dudaba que le afectara realmente en su estado de ánimo.  
Terminaron de comer. Aster pidió servicio a la cocina, y una vez que alguien llegó a la puerta, él mismo sacó los platos, otra vez.  
Es curioso cómo hay momentos en la vida donde las cosas funcionan así. En realidad, aunque a veces pensamos que nuestras vidas están en orden y que todo está en la palma de nuestras manos, nos encontramos con que las cosas son distintas a como las imaginamos. En ese momento, Jack sentía paz. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, se sentía bien al lado de su amo. Lo que no sabía era la decisión que él había tomado apenas el día anterior, y lo mucho que le afectaría en adelante. Era un esclavo, siempre lo había sido y no creía que esta situación fuera a cambiar mucho en lo subsecuente. Lo que no sabía era el grado de celo que ahora Aster tenía para con él.  
¿Qué movía a Aster a tener estos deseos insanos de tener a su esclavo guardado bajo llave, como si se tratara de un tesoro que cualquier ladrón podría arrebatarle? La respuesta puede parecer simple, y es que Aster realmente lo pensaba así. Jack era su tesoro, el que más valor había llegado a tener para él, dentro de su corazón. Si alguien le robaba cuando menos un poco de su atención, se sentía como un crimen del que estaba siendo víctima. Quería a Jack solo para él.  
Perder a Jack de vista lo aterrorizaba, pero le preocupaba aún más no poder darle respuesta a la parte de su cerebro que le preguntaba si esto haría feliz a su amante. Una parte de él quería creer que sí. La otra lo dudaba. Le hubiera encantado verlo fuera de aquí, en un campo abierto, respirando aire puro. Pero no quería que sufriera daño alguno al mismo tiempo y eso lo hacía sentir atado de manos. No se le ocurría otra alternativa más que mantenerlo bajo su cuidado para asegurarse de que siempre estaría protegido. No había otra cosa que él pudiera hacer y tenía que ser suficiente.  
-Jack… ¿quieres ir a pasear a algún lugar cerca de aquí? Tú y yo. Bueno, si acaso nos dejan ir tendría que ir Tooth con nosotros.  
-¿Quieres decir que podríamos salir de la Casa?  
Aster simplemente asintió y a Jack se le iluminó el rostro.  
-Me encantaría.   
Aster le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo una vez más. Todo lo que deseaba era que este fuera un día tranquilo a su lado. No sabía qué más podría esperar.   
.  
.  
.  
Y sin embargo, hay cosas de las que no pueden dejarse de hablar, aunque uno lo intente.   
-Entonces…quieres que yo prepare todas nuestras comidas.  
Aster parecía avergonzado al asentir.  
-Bien- Jack lo pensó un segundo, y vio el rostro de Aster-. Bien, lo haré.  
-Pero Jack…yo…- suspiró-, lo lamento. Yo no quisiera que siguieras sirviéndome.  
-Pero sigo siendo un esclavo, Aster-, le sonrió, negando con la cabeza con mucha suavidad-, realmente no me molesta. Además…me gusta servirte.   
Se había acercado lo suficiente para tocar su mejilla con los labios. Aster sonrió cuando pudo superar lo avergonzado que se sentía.  
-Gracias, Jackie. De verdad me encantaría probar algo de tu cocina otra vez.  
Sí, hacía un buen rato que Jack no cocinaba para Aster. Pero era algo que no le molestaba hacer. Él anhelaba sentirse útil para su amo y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para ello.   
Habían resuelto tres rompecabezas más. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo y aunque Jack quería saber qué había pasado el día anterior entre Aster y el gobernador, decidió que quizás no era el mejor momento para empezar a cuestionarlo. Le encantaba estar así, solo con él, en medio de un silencio sedoso y en esta atmósfera de calor y de paz. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estar sentado sobre sus piernas, recargado en su pecho, con su barbilla rasposa recargada en su hombro, su respiración tan cerca de su cuello. Se sentía en el cielo, rodeado por sus brazos y por su voz.   
Jack volteó hacia él y le besó la barbilla. Aster bajó la cabeza hacia él y besó suavemente sus labios.  
-Adoro estar así contigo- su expresión se suavizó mucho más, de pronto. Cerró los ojos y acarició su frente contra la sien de Jack-, me das tanta paz, amor. Ya no puedo estar sin ti.  
-Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti, Aster-, pronto, le sorprendió su quietud, su ternura. Algo lo alarmó-, ¿estás bien, amor?  
Aster sonrió apenas. Siguió acariciando su frente contra Jack y le dio un beso más.  
-Sí, estoy bien.  
-No te creo.  
-Jack…  
-No te creo, Aster-, Jack se dio la vuelta dentro de su agarre, arrodillándose en el espacio entre sus piernas. Se sujetó de sus hombros y frunció el ceño-, ¿qué pasó? No sigas negándolo, sé que algo te pasó.  
Aster lo sujetó de la cintura y continuó sonriendo. Pero hubo algo en la mirada de su Snowflake… algo en su expresión que más que preocupada parecía realmente molesta. Finalmente, él mismo tuvo que suavizar su expresión.   
-Lo que el gobernador me pidió…tenías razón Jack, era algo que definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a darle-, admitió, comenzando a hacer círculos con sus dedos en su piel-, así que tendré que buscar otro modo de conseguir lo que quiero.   
Jack acarició los costados de su cuello con sus dedos largos y fríos. Parecía pensativo. Aster le sonrió.  
-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Aster?  
Ah, esa voz. Esos ojos azules como pozos de agua cristalina. Esa boca de labios rosas, esa piel inmaculada. Eso era todo lo que él quería y pudo haberle contestado eso, pero sabía, tenía muy claro, que una respuesta tierna y amorosa no iba a sacarlo de apuros esta vez y por supuesto, no sería suficiente para complacer a su amante. Decidió no ocultarle nada. Después de todo, estaban hablando de él, de su seguridad y de su libertad.  
-Las leyes para la liberación de esclavos se han hecho demasiado estrictas, Jack-, comenzó, yendo al grano-, yo como gladiador ya no tengo el poder para pagar por tu liberación, porque tengo el estatus de un esclavo. No soy un ciudadano así que, aunque tenga dinero, no puedo pagar tu libertad. Tampoco te puedo vender de regreso y pedirle al amo que te libere porque, como esclavo, tampoco puedo venderte. Estamos en… una situación muy difícil. Cuando te compré las cosas no eran así. Básicamente, estamos estancados.  
Jack asintió lentamente. Aster lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de percibir si encontraba en ellos el mismo dolor…el mismo miedo que había sentido él dándose cuenta de lo que tenían que pasar con ellos ahora. Sin embargo, no encontró nada de eso.   
En cambio, encontró suavidad y ternura.  
Y qué alivio era ese para su alma que jamás parecía encontrar descanso.  
-¿Ese es el problema, Aster?  
-Sí. Yo…quiero liberarte, y quiero que estés conmigo cuando me vaya de aquí.  
Jack lo miraba como si no comprendiera lo que decía.  
-No entiendo, Aster. No hay necesidad de preocuparte tanto por algo así. Yo quiero estar contigo siempre, puedo seguir siendo un esclavo mientras no nos separen, no necesito ser “libre”.  
Aster suspiró y bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que Jack no entendía por completo la situación.  
-El problema, Jack, es que…no podré sacarte de aquí si algún día decido irme. No puedo llevarte conmigo. Jamás dejaré de tener la huella de haber sido un gladiador, y con ello, tener a un esclavo como propiedad es imposible fuera de esta Casa. Puedo rehacer mi vida, pero un esclavo no puede tener a otro esclavo, ¿comprendes?   
Una vez más, Jack asintió, aunque tardó en hacerlo. Y quizás tardó porque esta vez sí entendió lo que preocupaba a su amado, por que en lugar de volver a contestar se inclinó y apoyó sus labios contra su cuello. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que su voz mandó escalofríos por la piel de su amo.  
-Entonces escapemos.  
Aquél fue un susurro tan suave, tan medido…tan imperceptible, que Aster tuvo que separarse de Jack un momento para ver sus ojos y confirmar que había escuchado bien.  
-Escapar…  
-Sí. Si es la única forma, podríamos hacerlo. Solo tenemos que escondernos bien…conseguir documentos de identidad falsos…tendríamos que cambiar continuamente de casa, supongo, pero… ¿no crees que valdría la pena?  
Aster tomó el rostro de Jack entre sus manos. Pareció repasarlo con los ojos; desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Uno de sus ojos, luego el otro. Sus labios.  
-Tal vez. Pero no quiero esa vida para ti.  
Jack alzó los hombros y sonrió.  
-Nada puede ser demasiado duro, luego de haber sido un esclavo tantos años- acarició sus hombros, como tratando de relajarlo, y agregó: - además, mientras esté contigo estaré muy feliz. Viajaremos, conoceremos muchos lugares, y podré estar a tu lado para cuidarte. A mi me parece una vida ideal.  
Aster presionó sus manos sobre la cintura de su dulce esclavo, que en este momento le parecía más puro y hermoso que nunca.  
-Jack…si gano el torneo, es probable que pueda pedir algo. Quiero pedir tu libertad… pero tambipen es probable que no funcione tan fácilmente. Entonces, en caso de que no funcione…escaparemos.  
Jack se abrazó de él. Aster prácticamente podía sentir la felicidad fluyendo desde su piel, colándose en la suya, adueñándose de cada uno de sus poros.  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente, Aster fue a entrenar. Jack pasó un día bastante largo, tratando de ir a la cocina en los horarios en que menos era ocupada para poder hacerse sus comidas.   
Lo que no pudo evitar fue ir cuando sus compañeros estaban haciendo la cena para los gladiadores. Ya que estos llegaban todos al mismo tiempo, si iba más temprano a hacer la comida, estaría fría para cuando Aster llegara. Si iba más tarde, su amo tendría que quedarse esperando la comida un buen rato, y Jack no quería por ningún motivo hacerlo esperar.  
De modo que ahora estaba aquí, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los esclavos, preparando la cena, suya y de su amo.   
Le habían dejado usar un juego extra de utensilios de cocina, y Tooth le había indicado dónde estaban guardados lo suministros que Aster le había pedido comprar para que Jack pudiera cocinar.   
Aunque él estaba en lo suyo, no pudo evitar las miradas y los comentarios mordaces de los demás esclavos.  
Él hacía oídos sordos ante los comentarios. Podían ser dolorosos, crueles incluso, pero Jack estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlos y sobre todo por no darse por enterado, es decir, no estaban dirigiendo los comentarios a él sino al aire, a espera de que alguno de ellos le hiciera suficiente daño para él reaccionar. Eso hubiera sido para ellos un gran placer. Jack se negaba a darles una reacción o una respuesta, sería ridículo de su parte o de parte de quien fuera.  
Terminó sus preparativos y colocó la comida en los platos de la manera más presentable que pudo, y luego colocó todo en una bandeja para poderlo trasladar. Se aseguró de que no le fuera problema moverse.   
-Así que tu amo ya no te cuida tanto como antes, ¿eh, Jack? - comentó entonces una de las líderes, siendo la primera en esta noche que le dirigía a Jack estas palabras de manera directa-, ¿te tiene cocinando otra vez? ¿Qué sigue? ¿lavarás la ropa y los pisos, como un esclavo cualquiera?  
-Nunca he dejado de ser un esclavo, señora-, replicó él entonces, sin perder la compostura. Ella dejó salir una carcajada burlona.  
-Pero si la otra noche el gobernador y su esposa te trataban como a un igual-replicó-, ¿no te sientes mal, pequeño, de haber caído tanto en solo un par de días? Quién sabe qué barbaridad habrás hecho para que el amo Aster te rebajara tanto otra vez.  
Jack miró a la mujer un momento antes de sonreír ligeramente e inclinar la cabeza.  
-Señora, mi amo desea comer algo que yo prepare para él, y eso es algo que me honra profundamente-, levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente-, para mí esto no es rebajarme, al contrario. Mi amo agradecerá lo que le llevo, comerá con gusto, y yo dormiré en su cama como todas las noches. Ustedes les servirán a un grupo de gladiadores que no les agradecerán, y que al contrario, harán lo posible por rebajarlos y humillarlos mientras estén a su servicio.   
La mujer se lo quedó mirando en silencio. En su rostro, la expresión había cambiado por completo a una sombría, pero no de la manera en que antes parecía darle sombras a la burla que estaba haciendo hacia él, ahora más parecía que un profundo rencor estaba detrás de esa mirada.   
Jack se dio tiempo para observarla, dándose cuenta de cómo las cosas cambiaban con tanta facilidad en una sociedad como esta. Él era un esclavo, sí, y quizás su destino habría sido ser absorbido y apoyado por este grupo. Los demás esclavos habrían sido sus amigos si él desde un principio se hubiera aferrado a su lugar como uno de ellos, y a ayudarlos a salir de sus miserias con su adquirido estatus de esclavo personal.   
Pero pronto comprendió que si quiera intentarlo jamás habría valido la pena.  
Ellos no estaban aquí para ser amigos de nadie. No tenía que estar presente para saber que solo intervenían cuando les convenía, que nadie era amigo, que todos tenían ese instinto de buscar solo lo mejor para cada uno y al mismo tiempo lo peor para todos.  
Aunque hubiera jugado su juego desde un principio, quizás Jack hubiera sido rechazado de todas formas. No necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta de ello.  
Dejó de mirar a la mujer y en cambio, miró con satisfacción la comida que llevaba entre sus manos.   
-Buenas noches- dijo finalmente, abriéndose paso, y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.  
-¿Cuándo aprenderás que solo te quiere para coger?  
Las palabras le cayeron a la espalda como agua helada. Pero aún así, no se dio por enterado, y salió de ahí en silencio y a paso firme.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando llegó a la habitación, pudo darse cuenta de que su amo ya estaba terminando su baño. Esto le causaba algo de desilusión aunque no quisiera admitirlo; le encantaba entrar con él en el agua y lavarle el cabello. Pero bueno, Aster siempre se hacía de nuevas oportunidades para estar juntos, esta no tenía por qué ser la excepción.  
Colocó todo sobre la mesa y esperó. Mientras lo hacía, se cambió de túnica, ya que sentía que la que traía puesta había quedado impregnada con el olor de la cocina. Se sentiría la diferencia a comparación con su amo, que saldría del baño limpio y fresco.  
-Hola, amor-, le saludó su amo entonces con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a él. Jack volteó a verlo y sonrió al captar una mirada de su cuerpo cubierto apenas por una toalla, no había escuchado el momento en que había salido del baño.  
-Hola, Aster. La cena está lista…ven antes de que se enfríe.   
Aster se vistió de prisa y alcanzó a Jack, que ya se había sentado ante la mesa.  
-¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?- preguntó el esclavo, y Aster volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello.  
-Bien, mi dulce. ¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste un buen día?  
Jack asintió, sonrojándose.  
Comieron en silencio, y a Jack le provocó una emoción indecible el darse cuenta de que a su amo le gustaba, visiblemente, la comida. Tenía una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, y cada bocado que llevaba a sus labios parecía ser degustado cuidadosamente.   
Cuando terminaron, Aster se recargó en su silla un momento antes de voltear a ver a Jack.  
-Estuvo delicioso, Snowflake. Hacía mucho que no comía algo que me dejara satisfecho.  
Jack se precipitó hacia él, abrazándose de su torso. Aster lo abrazó de vuelta y se recargó contra su cuerpo, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza.   
Y era esto lo que Jack quería escuchar, y lo que quería sentir.   
.  
.  
.  
Aster había encargado conseguir más juegos de mesa qué resolver con Jack. Pasaron unas horas antes de dormir aprendiendo juntos las reglas de los juegos, conversando de diferentes cosas mientras tanto. Cuando Aster miró a Jack bostezar por quinta vez, supo que era hora de dejar todo y dormir. Jack le ayudó a recoger todo y finalmente se fueron acomodando en la cama, en medio de aquella tranquila paz que los inundaba cada vez más. Era bueno estar juntos. Era bueno descansar, pero sobre todo ahora, que cada vez parecían estar más cómodos y sentirse más tranquilos cuando estaban así.  
Aster se acostó, y abrió los brazos para recibir en ellos a Jack. Jack se acomodó contra él, como siempre, y cerró los ojos cuando se encontró dentro de su abrazo. Ya habían apagado las lámparas…solo eran él, su amo y la quietud de esta habitación oscura. Pero cuando las manos de Aster comenzaron a vagar en su piel…cuando su aliento caliente chocó en su cuello frío, y cuando sus labios se posaron en el interior de su brazo y Jack supo que estaba siendo cubierto por completo por él…  
-Aster…- se atrevió a dejar salir, tímidamente, mientras recibía un beso tras otro-,Aster, espera…hoy…hoy no…  
Los besos en su piel se detuvieron de manera abrupta, y Jack levantó la mirada para observar a su amo, que también había elevado la cabeza hacia él, como si quisiera comprobar que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera cierto.  
-Ah….  
-Es solo que…no tengo muchas ganas…  
Sentía el sonrojo en la piel, pero de todas formas miró a los ojos a su amo y se aproximó a sus labios, dejándole un suave beso en ellos, lo más dulce que le fue posible, intentando transmitirle algo de calma. Aster tardó en salir de la sorpresa. Jack se sintió culpable, así que le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos.  
-Pero…si tú quieres…  
-¡No!, no…no, no te preocupes, Jack…- se alejó un poco de él, dejando de lado esos toques que comenzaban a ser cada vez más íntimos-, deberíamos dormir ya.   
Jack sonrió para sí mismo, agradeciéndole en voz baja. Aster lo abrazó con cuidado, como si temiera que a algún movimiento en falso fuera a huir de él. Jack se aproximó a su cuerpo y se abrazó de su torso. Aster lo besó en la frente y dejó ahí sus labios.   
.  
.  
.  
Pasaron unas horas, probablemente, y Jack despertó con la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Y así era de hecho; algo se sentía mal dentro de su mente, por haberse negado a los deseos de su amo. Él quería, de verdad, quería hacer el amor con Aster, pero las palabras que aquella mujer le había dirigido por la tarde habían hecho que quisiera poner a prueba a su amante. Estaba tan arrepentido. Primero, arrepentido por no confiar lo suficiente en el amor que él le profesaba y por permitir que siquiera pasara por su cabeza la idea de que solo lo quisiera para… coger, como había dicho la mujer. Segundo, por no haber satisfecho el deseo de su amo como se suponía que debía hacer. De acuerdo, pensó, en realidad se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Aster, y también de hacerse sentir bien a sí mismo. Es decir, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en negarse a lo mucho que le gustaba estar con su amo y hacer todo tipo de cosas con él?  
Así que, no ocurriéndosele otra cosa pensó en la mejor forma de arreglar el asunto. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él un poco más, aunque ya estaban lo suficientemente juntos como para que hacía unos momentos le fuera posible sentir su respiración en la nuca. Se abrazó de su torso y pensó que quizás esto sería lo que funcionaría: comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y en la barbilla, intentando despertarlo poco a poco. A veces lo hacía sin intención alguna de despertarlo, y conseguía dejarlo dormir, pero en este momento quería con toda intención que él abriera sus ojos. Les dio humedad a sus besos; les dio calor, y les dio deseo. Era curioso, lo sencillo que era para él en un momento así, darles forma a sus besos. Antes de conocer a su amo, jamás había pensado en que esto fuera posible.  
-Mmmm… ¿Jack…?- Aster abrió un ojo y lo miró. Jack terminó de dejar un beso en su clavícula, levantó el rostro hacia él y le regaló una sonrisa de esas que alcanzaban a su mirada. Aster sonrió, embelesado, le devolvió el beso y luego volteó a ver rápidamente la ventana-, deben faltar horas para el amanecer, Jack. ¿Ocurre algo?  
La voz se le oía adormilada. A Jack le gustaba cómo eso hacia que pareciera más profunda y hasta rasposa.  
-Cambié de opinión.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre algo tan importante que no podrías decírmelo por la mañana?- replicó el gladiador escondiendo la mitad de su rostro de vuelta en la almohada y jalando la sábana hacia él. Jack se acomodó mejor y continuó dando besos en su barbilla, y luego en la parte de su rostro que podía ver mientras quitaba la sábana de su camino-…Jack…  
-Ni si quiera entiendes a qué me refiero…- se quejó entonces el esclavo. Aster lanzó un gruñido de cansancio-, vamos, Aster. Aster….  
-¿Qué cosa, Jack? Quiero dormir-, Jack no tenía idea de que un gladiador de treinta años podría sonar como un niño consentido que no quiere levantarse de la cama.  
-Cambié de opinión-, repitió-, vamos a hacer el amor, Aster, anda, quiero hacerlo, despierta…  
Aster agitó la cabeza y finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos lo suficiente para ver a Jack. Jack se incorporó un poco y se sentó, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Aster suspiró y se enderezó también, mirándolo con atención.  
-Jack… ¿no estarás diciéndome esto ahora porque crees que me lo debes, o sí?  
Jack negó ansiosamente y Aster lo tomó por la cintura para acercarlo a él.  
-De cualquier forma, es tarde, Jackie, debemos dormir-, le dio un beso en la sien y lo trajo consigo cuando se volvió a acostar-, buenas noches.  
-Pero Aster…  
-Jack, tengo sueño, hablaremos de esto después.  
Jack se abrazó a él. Sintió su barbilla apoyándose en su cabeza y no pudo evitar la sensación de angustia que le estrangulaba el pecho. Aster suspiró.  
-Jackie, hablo en serio, amor, no me debes nada, tienes que descansar. Yo entiendo cuando no quieres hacer algo, no es para que te sientas culpable después.   
-Es que no es por eso, Aster- repuso Jack entonces, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte-, es…  
Al quedarse Jack callado otra vez, Aster deslizó los dedos por su espalda, confortándolo. Jack respiró lo más profundo que podía.  
-Una de las líderes de los esclavos dijo que tú sólo me querías para coger.  
Antes de que Jack terminara de decir la frase, Aster se separó de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Jack rehuyó su mirada. Y cuando la última palabra salió de sus labios, ambos se quedaron congelados, como piedras, apenas pudiendo mirarse a los ojos.  
-¿Le creíste?  
Jack se quedó en silencio, pero la forma en que se mordió los labios con angustia fue más que reveladora.  
-Le creíste.  
-No quería creerle-, se le rompió la voz- pero… soy… soy un esclavo, Aster, no he dejado de serlo. ¿Porqué más me querrías si no para…? Lo…lo siento… no lo pude evitar…  
Y eso que el día anterior no le importaba. Ahora sí.   
Aster suspiró y volvió a abrazarlo.  
-¿Ahora entiendes por qué quiero liberarte? Ya no quiero esos pensamientos en tu cabeza-, sus manos se pasearon por su espalda, tratando de calmarlo-, dios, no debí mandarte a la cocina. Olvídalo, será como antes, no volverás a cocinar en esta Casa…  
-No, está bien-, Jack intentaba que su voz no sonara tan afectada-, si dejo de ir creerán que me afectaron. Puedo con esto.   
Permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que Jack comenzó a removerse un poco.  
-¿Sabes? De verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo.  
Aster sonrió para sí mismo. Bueno, no creía que pudiera dormir de nuevo aún si lo intentara. Mejor pasar la noche haciendo algo de provecho.  
.  
.  
.

Aster se levantó esa mañana de la cama sin ganas de ir a entrenar, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. El torneo estaba apenas a un par de semanas de distancia y no podía darse el lujo de perder si quiera la más mínima oportunidad de mejorar cualquier detalle que le impidiera la victoria. Entró en el baño a refrescarse, y cuando salió, Jack no estaba ya enrollado en las sábanas sino de pie, acomodando diligentemente unas frutas y agua fresca para su desayuno. Aster sonrió para sí mismo, se acercó a su espalda y le dejó un beso en la nuca que lo sorprendió.  
-¡Estás frío!-se quejó el joven esclavo, entre risas, y su sonrisa brillante pareció iluminar aquella mañana más que el mismo sol. Aster sentía ahora, que cada vez que estaba con Jack las cosas cambiaban. Jack hacía que el mundo fuera un poco menos turbio, y su vida se llenaba por completo sabiendo que lo tenía, y que lo amaba-, desayuna antes de irte, hoy hará mucho calor así que necesitarás tomar agua.   
Por toda respuesta, Aster se sentó ante el desayuno y comió rápidamente. Jack, sentado a su lado, lo observaba.   
Pasar las mañanas así era idílico. Jack no dejaba de pensar en eso. La noche anterior habían terminado haciendo el amor casi hasta el amanecer, pero aún así no se sentía cansado, se sentía fresco y feliz, feliz como nunca lo había estado. Además, Aster apreciaba lo que hacía por él como ningún amo antes lo hubiera hecho; disfrutaba de la comida que le hacía como si fuera la mejor del mundo, le dedicaba miradas dulces, y pasaban la tarde juntos jugando o descansando en silencio. Pudiera parecer monótono, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba, como ahora, asomarse a la ventana y verlo partir con los demás gladiadores, y sentir que el suyo era el más fuerte, el más hábil, el más inteligente y, por supuesto, el más bello de todos. Jack se sentía tan afortunado de saber que era suyo.   
.  
.  
.  
Por la tarde, Aster llegó un poco más temprano que de costumbre.   
El gladiador entró a la habitación, y Jack se sintió un poco alarmado ante la perspectiva de decirle que tendría que esperar por su cena. Pero Aster no parecía interesado en eso.  
-Jackie, me daré un baño. Si necesitas cambiarte de ropa, hazlo, iremos al festival.  
-¿Festival?  
-Sí, hay una fiesta ceremonial en Dalphes, invitaron a los gladiadores a ir.   
-Y…¿qué hay en un festival?  
Aster volteó a ver a Jack, como si la pregunta no se hubiera registrado bien en su cerebro. Jack apartó la mirada.   
-¿Nunca has estado en uno?  
Jack negó con la cabeza. Aster sonrió de manera suave, siendo lo más comprensivo que le era posible dadas las circunstancias. Sabía que su esclavo no había tenido una vida con diversiones ni lujos. Tenía que ser un poco más humilde…él mismo era algo así como un esclavo, después de todo.  
-Bueno, a decir verdad, la única razón por la que yo he ido es porque suelen invitarnos cuando pasa algo importante. En el templo se hará una ofrenda a Ares, el dios de la guerra. Los primeros gladiadores eran soldados, después de todo. La idea es bendecir a los gladiadores de Dalphes para que alguno de nosotros se quede con el título de este torneo.  
Jack pensó un momento, y luego asintió.  
-Ya veo. Y…  
-Habrá comida, música, y tiendas llenas de cosas que podrían gustarte-, sonrió el gladiador, abandonando su gesto serio-, te daré el dinero que quieras. Tómalo como la salida que te prometí.  
Jack volvió a asentir, ahora sonriendo abiertamente, encantado con la perspectiva de salir y distraerse un poco. Mientras su amo se daba un buen baño, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas la ropa que le quedaría mejor para la ocasión.  
Se decidió por la túnica que se había tenido que cambiar cuando el Gobernador los había visitado. Ya la habían lavado y había quedado como nueva. Sintió la lujosa tela cosquillear su piel y sonrió, encantado con la sensación. Se esmeró en su arreglo como pocas veces lo hacía, y hasta que se miró en el espejo, ya con todos los accesorios y demás, se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba… iba a salir de aquí con su amo. Iba a pisar calles que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, iba a respirar aire fresco, iba a ver luces y colores, todo eso tomado de la mano de su amo. El solo pensamiento le erizó la piel.  
Su amo salió del baño más pronto de lo que él había pensado que lo haría, y lo miró por suficiente tiempo para que Jack se percatara de la sorpresa y la ensoñación en sus ojos. Era obvio que le gustaba lo que veía, y eso lo llenaba de un indecible placer.  
Sin embargo, el gladiador tuvo que salir de su ensueño.  
-Jackie, hay que apurarnos-, sonrió-, Tooth nos estará esperando. Ayúdame con mi ropa.  
Jack sacó del ropero la mejor túnica que su amo tenía, así como sus botas y sus muñequeras de acero, mientras éste se secaba el cabello vigorosamente. Una vez que las piezas estuvieron sobre su cama Aster se vistió y se calzó rápidamente, tomó a Jack de la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave y ambos caminaron por el pasillo.   
.  
.  
.  
Afuera esperaban siete carros de caballos, donde se acomodarían los gladiadores y los representantes de la casa. Jack escuchó el impactante rumor de que el amo en persona iría al evento, se esforzó en tratar de reconocerlo entre quienes ya se encontraban dentro de los carros y quienes apenas iban a subir. Pero no lo logró y tuvo que resignarse a estar con esa urgencia sin satisfacción dentro de su mente.   
Él y Aster abordaron un carro en cuyo interior ya se encontraba Sanderson, mirando hacia fuera con una sonrisa. Él también iba ya elegantemente vestido.  
Los caballos iniciaron su marcha, y Jack se sintió agradecido por la brisa fresca y las estrellas que bañaban la noche. Se recargó en el pecho de su amo y sintió la mirada traviesa de Sandy sobre su piel, pero no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto.  
Lo que sí le importaba era notar que su amo miraba hacia un lado del camino, pensativo, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Aster…¿amor? ¿Estás bien?  
El gladiador volteó a ver a Jack, su mirada perdida se enfocó en él, y dejó salir una sonrisa casi imperceptible.  
-Estoy bien, Snowflake-, Jack sonrió al escuchar el apodo salir tan dulcemente de sus labios, pero el suspiro pesado que salió de su amo le hizo sentir…mal-, solo que nunca he sentido que los dioses estén precisamente de mi lado. No sé si esto valga la pena.  
Jack no sabía qué responder a eso. Tenía la impresión de que Aster no era de los que buscaban a los dioses para pedir ayuda. Más bien parecía que ahora dudaba de sí mismo. Por todo, el esclavo tomó la mano de su amo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.  
-Si no te escuchan a ti, me escucharán a mí, tal vez-, le sonrió-, y yo creo en ti.  
Aster por fin sonrió de una forma que parecía genuina. Jack pensó que quizás se podía dar por bien servido. Se recargó contra su hombro y se sujetó de su brazo, acariciándolo amorosamente, transmitiéndole en silencio lo mucho que lo quería y que estaba con él, siempre.  
…  
El templo estaba lleno de gente, entre otros, gladiadores de por lo menos tres casas más que participarían en el torneo. El edificio era largo, con cuatro filas de columnas altas. En un extremo de la edificación había un altar. A los lados, por fuera, había dos enormes hogueras que le daban al lugar toda la iluminación que podía ser necesaria.  
Todos los invitados se acomodaron a los lados del largo pasillo, de rodillas. Jack se aseguró de mantenerse siempre entre su amo y Sanderson, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar entre tanta gente y se sentía intimidado con la idea de perderse o de si quiera separarse de su amo.   
Por lo demás, pronto comenzó algo de música que no supo de dónde salía exactamente, pero tenía el efecto exacto que supuso que tenía que sentirse aquí: le daba al lugar una sensación de infinidad, de vacío y de misticismo que de otra forma quizás no hubiera tenido, ya que era grande y abierto y a Jack realmente no le inspiraba tanto respeto como se hubiera querido.  
El ritual por su parte, ciertamente, no fue algo que Jack hubiera visto antes. Un sacerdote, joven y fuerte, apareció caminando por el pasillo llevando con él un incensario que despedía un humo aromático que lo hizo sentir mareado cuando lo alcanzó. El sacerdote llegó al altar y dejó el incensario. La expresión en su rostro hacía parecer que nadie más a su alrededor importaba, que estaba completamente solo. Luego de pronunciar algunos rezos, comenzó a hacer cánticos al dios con todas sus fuerzas, y un grupo de sacerdotisas a aparecieron por los lados del templo. Cuatro enormes bestias fueron llevadas al interior del templo en sendos palanquines llevados por al menos diez esclavos cada uno. Las bestias luchaban y hacían sonidos que se ahogaban con los bozales que les cubrían los hocicos sangrantes. Fueron llevados ante las sacerdotisas, que cumplieron la función de asesinarlos cortándoles el cuello, sangrándolos. La sangre de todos fue recolectada en copas de plata, dejadas a los pies del altar del dios de la guerra.   
Jack se sintió extraño de presenciar estas cosas. Sabía cómo sucedían este tipo de ceremonias, pero jamás había presenciado ninguna. En parte, por ser un esclavo, asistir a una ceremonia de este tipo no estaba permitido; ellos solo asistían a ceremonias menores y oraban en sus hogares, haciendo sacrificios pequeños. Por otro lado, si hubiera tenido la opción de asistir, el dios Ares de la guerra no habría sido su primera opción.  
Una última mirada a una de las bestias lo impactó tanto que sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.  
Pronto llegó a una realización que no le dejó duda alguna.  
Cada una de aquellas bestias representaba una casa de las presentes, eso era más que obvio. Y Jack no pudo evitar sentir que, a final de cuentas, más bien eran aquellos animales como los gladiadores. Amarrados de pies y manos, con sus destinos fuera de su alcance. Bufando, tratando de liberarse. La sangre era su última salida.  
Jack miró a su amo, y la fatalidad de su destino le pareció tan inevitable, que sintió su corazón arrugarse dentro de su pecho.  
-Aster…- se atrevió a susurrar, pero la eternidad de aquél templo se tragó su voz y no la dejó salir.  
La humedad que sintió en su rostro le reveló que había soltado un par de lágrimas. Se limpió el rostro lo más discretamente que pudo. No le funcionó.   
Para cuando salieron del templo, aún lloraba.  
…  
Cenaron en un gran comedor donde todos los gladiadores, y el resto de los invitados, se acomodaron ante varias mesas, y un equipo de esclavos iban de un lado a otro sirviéndoles todo lo que necesitaban. Jack no pudo comer mucho, apenas lo suficiente para no alarmar a Aster por su falta de apetito. Esto no evitó que el gladiador se diera cuenta de su incomodidad.  
-Jackie, cuando acabemos de comer podemos salir a caminar por ahí. Traigo algo de dinero para que compres lo que quieras.   
Jack levantó la mirada hacia él, y le sonrió.  
-Solo necesito tomar algo de aire, Aster.   
No le quería decir que traía con él una moneda de oro. La que la esposa del gobernador le había dado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, si quería gastarla en algo, era en algo que pudiera darle a Aster.  
…  
Los invitados se dispersaron por el lugar, Jack todo el tiempo de la mano de Aster.   
-Nos vemos en la entrada del templo en una hora, Aster-, le dijo North al gladiador cuando los vio a él y a Jack alejarse de ahí tomados de la mano-, no se retrasen. Jack, si por algún motivo te pierdes, sigue la luz del templo. Notarás que es un poco más roja que el resto. No te será difícil guiarte.  
Jack asintió, divertido por el tono comprensivo y paternal de North. La mano de Aster alrededor de la suya fue lo que hizo que se decidiera a caminar, aunque estuviera un poco asustado.  
…  
Los diferentes puestos que estaban acomodados a lo largo del camino ofrecían todo tipo de cosas, telas finas, joyas, animales exóticos, pieles. Jack miraba todo, todo lo fascinaba y a la vez todo le daba miedo. Iba agarrado de la mano de Aster y la sujetaba fuerte, y sus oídos apenas registraban lo que le decía, comprendía que quería decirle que se dejara ir, que tomara lo que quisiera, que pidiera cualquier cosa que su corazón deseara. Si pasaban por un puesto donde vendían comida, compraban algo pequeño y comían mientras caminaban.  
Poco a poco, una luz comenzó a iluminar dentro del cuerpo de Jack. Sentía algo que no sentía hace tiempo, y eran sus ganas de salir, de explorar, de conocer, de ver todo, de sentir que el mundo era un lugar que quería conocer, que todo estaba a su orden, a su servicio para ser encontrado, descubierto, palmo a palmo. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a los puestos por su cuenta, pasaba las manos por encima de las cosas, preguntaba por los precios, se probaba la ropa. Finalmente, volteó a ver a su amo y sonrió.  
Lo empujó hacia un lugar donde podía sentarse y lo hizo descansar.  
-Espérame aquí, Aster.   
-¿Viste algo que te gustara?  
-Tal vez, pero te diré más tarde-, le dio un beso suave en los labios y se incorporó-, dame unos minutos, ¿sí?  
Aster sonrió y asintió.  
Jack había visto en un puesto unos amuletos de buena suerte, bendecidos en el templo, y quería comprar uno para su amo. No le diría de dónde había sacado el dinero, quizás después. Por el momento, quería tener este placer de sentir que quizás podía devolverle algo de lo mucho que él ya le había dado.   
Había mucho de dónde escoger. La mayoría de los amuletos eran de alguna roca preciosa, y tenían forma de distintos animales sagrados. Pero el amuleto que había captado la atención de Jack era una piedra blanca y brillante, cortada en forma de luna en cuarto creciente. Aquella hermosa sonrisa blanca le pareció perfecta para su amo. Los bordes puntiagudos y afilados de la luna le parecieron intimidantes, pero no le parecía que eso fuera importante. Lo importante era que era un regalo para su amo.   
El amuleto cabía en la palma de su mano. Pidió que lo envolvieran en una pieza de piel, como si fuera un regalo, y pagó con la moneda de oro que sacó de su bolsillo. El tendero lo miró con cara de sorpresa. A pesar de su vestimenta, era obvio que Jack era un esclavo, ya que en este momento solo andaban por ahí gladiadores, nobles y los representantes de las casas. Era obvio, siendo tan joven y de apariencia tan suave, que no era un gladiador, y que tampoco era un noble o algo así. De todas maneras, lo atendió y le vendió el amuleto.  
-¡Jack, querido! ¡Qué bueno verte!  
Jack volteó hacia un lado y se encontró con que la esposa del gobernador, seguida por sus damas de compañía, se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa. Jack le sonrió por mera amabilidad, pero tenía la sensación de que si su amo veía esto, se enojaría.  
La mujer se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo de los brazos y darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Jack aceptó lo más graciosamente que pudo tales gestos de cariño y ella pareció en todo momento ignorante de su incomodidad.  
-¿Estás haciendo compras, querido? Pide lo que quieras, yo lo pagaré.  
-No es necesario, señora- repuso él con una sonrisa, y mostró el pequeño paquete que había en sus manos-, ya he comprado lo que necesito, es un amuleto para mi amo.  
Jack pensó que la mención de su amo serviría para que la mujer lo dejara ir, pero ella pareció molesta por el comentario.  
-¿Por qué gastas tu dinero en él? Tu amo es quien debería proveerte, no tú darle cosas. Sobre todo considerando que a los esclavos no se les da dinero por su trabajo-, pronto, pareció que la mujer se dio cuenta de algo-, le compraste el amuleto con la moneda que te di, ¿no es así? ¿Él te lo pidió?  
-No, no señora-, repuso Jack, ya más que incómodo, alarmado-, él no me pidió nada, ni siquiera sabe que la tengo, es decir, él cree que solo vine a ver cosas, no sabe que he comprado algo…  
-Jack, desde que los vi en la Casa de Tsar Lunar me di cuenta de que es muy agresivo contigo-, Jack se sorprendió de esta declaración-, dime, ¿se molestará por lo de la moneda?  
Jack no supo qué contestar más que negar lo que ella había dicho antes.  
-Mi amo no es agresivo, señora, al contrario, él… él es respetuoso conmigo y me trata muy bien…  
-Por favor, ¿por quién me tomas-, ella negó con la cabeza, y cada vez parecía más molesta, o contrariada quizás-, ¿crees que no era obvio, que siempre quería tener una mano encima de ti? ¿Que cada vez que te movías seguía tus pasos? ¿Que cuando te fuiste se fue detrás de ti? No te dejaba respirar tranquilo. Eso no está bien, Jack.  
-Pero…pero no es nada, es decir, estoy acostumbrado-, se sintió apenado de lo débil que sonaba su voz-, así es Aster, y así lo amo.  
Su corazón latió fuerte en ese momento. Acababa de admitir en voz alta ante esta mujer, los sentimientos que guardaba hacia su dueño. No era que él no hubiera aceptado ya, o que Aster no supiera de esto. Lo importante es que Jack jamás lo había admitido abiertamente ante nadie más, Jamie, cuando mucho, pero no frente a alguien como ella, alguien…que parecía tan peligrosa, tan imposiblemente poderosa. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que su amo no estaría nada contento con esto.  
Ella dejó su tono ardoroso de hacía unos segundos. En cambio, su voz sonaba tranquila, pero profundamente triste.  
-Es cierto que te han lavado la cabeza, no era solo un rumor de las esclavas-, Jack, de ser posible, se sintió todavía más contrariado-, Jack, ese hombre te aísla del mundo. Temo por ti, por tu salud… por tu vida.  
Jack se quedó sin palabras ante esta declaración. ¿De donde sacaba esa idea? ¿Porqué de pronto hablaba como si él le importara, como si fuera su deber estar detrás de él y protegerlo? Jack no sentía que esto fuera correcto de modo alguno, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si decía que esto molestaría a su amo ella solo tendría más de dónde sacar para continuar con sus afirmaciones. Irse sin siquiera una despedida sería una completa grosería de su parte, y no podía responderle a ella del modo en que le respondía a las esclavas. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, que lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Jack?  
No podía ocultarse de la voz de su amo, y tan pronto como la voz llegó a sus oídos, le asaltó una sensación confusa, que no sabía si era alivio o terror. Quizás era una mezcla perfecta de ambas.  
-Ah, aquí está-, repuso la mujer antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo-, ¿Cómo puede mostrar su cara cuando tiene a este adorable niño tan descuidado?  
-No sé de qué está hablando-, Aster presionó el hombro de Jack con sus dedos-, nos vamos de aquí.  
-No se atreva-, dijo ahora la mujer, alzando la voz-, no hasta que me devuelva el dinero que le di a Jack.  
Y si en ese momento aún Jack tenía duda del sentimiento, ahora lo tenía claro, era terror.   
La mujer estaba pidiendo su dinero de regreso, y él ya no lo tenía.  
Aster había comenzado a llevarlo con él, y terminó por detenerse de golpe, tan repentinamente que Jack casi podía sentir como si su amo de pronto se hubiera hecho de piedra. Sus dedos se sintieron aún más como piedras sobre su hombro.  
-¿Dinero? ¿Usted le dio dinero a Jack? ¿Cuándo fue eso?  
-El día de la fiesta, señor Bunnymund-, repuso ella, ahora mucho más compuesta y en control. Parecía que el dominio que Aster perdía lo iba ganando ella-, solo es una moneda de oro, pero si él lo va a gastar en usted, no tiene caso que le haga regalo alguno.   
Aster volteó a ver a Jack. Entonces, Jack apenas pudo devolverle la mirada, a sabiendas de que no tenía opción alguna.  
-Te compré…un amuleto, Aster. Ya no tengo la moneda.  
La expresión de Aster estaba endurecida, como si quisiera gritar algo con todas sus fuerzas y se negara rotundamente a hacerlo. Jack apretó el pequeño paquete entre sus dedos, deseando que fuera posible que en su mano se convirtiera de pronto, una vez más, en aquella moneda.  
-Bien-, Aster tenía un bolsillo dentro de su túnica. De ahí sacó una moneda de oro y la depositó firmemente en la mano de la mujer-, mi esclavo no le debe nada, y yo tampoco. Ahora, déjenos en paz.  
Antes de que pudieran retirarse, ella se adelantó varios pasos, tomó el brazo de Jack y lo jaló hacia ella.  
-No se moleste con Jack, Bunnymund, es usted quien cometió el error de mandarlo así. Si le toca un solo pelo será castigado, ¿me oyó?-, en cambio, volteó a ver a Jack, y le habló con suavidad-, querido, si alguna vez te hace daño no dudes en ir a mi casa. Pregunta por la casa del gobernador, cualquiera te dirá cómo llegar. Yo te protegeré, ¿entiendes?   
Jack se mordió los labios y sintió que Aster tiraba de su brazo. El pecho le dolió cuando la mujer le dedicó otra mirada asesina a Bunny, y al final no tuvo opción más que darse la vuelta y seguir el paso de su amo.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack jaló el brazo de Bunny, pero él no se detuvo. Jaló otra vez, pero su amo no dio siquiera muestras de estar consciente de él. Jack se adelantó a su paso y trató de detenerlo, pero era como querer detener a un animal salvaje que no entenderá razones ni medirá su fuerza bruta. No ocurriéndosele más qué hacer, se abrazó de su cintura y prácticamente se colgó de él.   
Aster avanzaba con mayor dificultad; su esclavo se había enroscado en sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse. Finalmente, con un suspiro, el gladiador se dio por vencido. Jack respiraba fuerte, difícil.   
Aster lo abrazó con suavidad, y ahí fue donde al fin el joven pudo dejarse ir y abrazarse fuerte de su amo.   
-Perdón…perdón, perdón…  
-No, no pasa nada, está bien-, Aster besó la frente de Jack y suspiró-, lo lamento, Jackie, debí explicarte antes.  
-No entiendo, Aster.   
Aster se separó lo suficiente de Jack para mirarlo a la cara y le acarició las mejillas, tratando de aliviar la ansiedad que reflejaba su suave rostro. Luego, buscó con la mirada un lugar para sentarse, y llevó ahí a su pequeño.  
Jack, tomado de su mano, seguía sin entender.  
Una vez que estuvieron sentados uno frente al otro, Jack sintió en su piel las ansias de la piel de su amo, como siempre, y es que pasaba tanto tiempo aterrorizado, sintiendo que le hacía falta, sintiendo que cualquiera error lo alejaba de él, que simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar así nada más.   
En lugar de quedarse donde estaba, se acercó hasta acomodarse en su regazo y le abrazó el cuello, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, apenas ligeramente aliviado por el hecho de que él no lo rechazara.  
-Aster…  
-Perdona, ángel. No debí ocultarte nada más-, lo sintió respirar en su cabello y eso le dio tal placer, que Jack solo pudo recargar todo su peso en él y dejarse consolar por su calor-, esa mujer…ella solo quiere jugar contigo, Jack. Ella… ella te pidió como esclavo para… ya sabes, no quiero decirlo.  
Jack sintió su cuerpo temblar. Aster lo abrazó más fuerte, sosteniéndolo, tratando de confortarlo un poco más.  
-Por un momento pensé que te había convencido.  
-¡No, nunca!- se separó de él apenas, y lo miró a los ojos-, no pienses eso, por favor. Solo… no sabía cómo quitármela de encima, es todo. Yo quería venir contigo, Aster, no quería estar un segundo más lejos de ti…  
Aster se permitió mostrar una sonrisa pequeña, casi inexistente. Luego suspiró. Inclinó el rostro hasta que tocó su frente contra el hombro de Jack, y su aroma fresco y suave le aligeró el corazón.  
-Estaba asustado.  
Y se sintió bien decirlo. Se sintió bien admitir ante Jack el terror que le provocaba la idea, aunque fuera lejana, de que alguien pudiera llevarlo de su lado.   
-No tienes porqué. Yo jamás voy a dejarte, Aster-, y entonces, Jack recordó el envoltorio que aún llevaba en una de sus manos.  
Lo levantó un poco, para mirarlo bien. Lo abrió lentamente, y la hermosa luna de piedra blanca brilló en su mano, casi de la misma tonalidad ambas.   
-Al final tú pagaste por él-, comentó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza-, pero cuando vi este amuleto pensé en ti. En cómo me dijiste que los dioses quizás no están de tu lado-, Jack miró al cielo, y no se dio cuenta de que Aster no apartaba su vista de él, antes de inclinar la cabeza de nuevo y mirarlo-. Yo no sé si lo están o no. Pero sé que, si ellos no están contigo, al menos yo sí quiero estar. Si pudiera poner toda mi vida en un objeto, y dártelo para que pudieras llevarlo a todas partes…a dónde quiera que estés…  
No supo qué más decir. Cuando estaba con su amo, era demasiado común quedarse sin palabras.   
Aster tomó sus manos, que a su vez sostenían el amuleto. Las elevó a su rostro y besó sus nudillos. Jack se erizó a su calor en la noche fresca. Aster se separó y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Es más que suficiente para mí.  
Jack sonrió.   
El amuleto podía ser sacado de su envoltorio cada cierto tiempo si quería hacerse un ritual con él, bendecirlo, dedicárselo a alguien de algún modo. Y el ritual que Aster escogió fue que el amuleto estuviera cubierto de besos de su Jack. Así podía llevarlos consigo a todos lados.   
A Jack le pareció tan terriblemente cursi, y a mismo tiempo tan horriblemente adorable, que no pudo negarse a ello.   
Pasaron un rato en silencio, tomados de la mano, mirando las estrellas. Cuando la hora se cumplió, fueron de regreso con los demás.  
.  
.  
.  
-Espera, tengo una sorpresa-, Aster lo detuvo un momento antes de entrar a la habitación, lo tomó de los brazos y lo guio al interior sin encender las lámparas-, espera, espera.   
Jack se dejó guiar y de pronto cayó en la cama, con su amo encima de él. Se atrevió a reír, y de pronto el miedo que sentía siempre se desvaneció de su piel. Su amo lo acomodó en sus brazos, lo desnudó, se acomodó sobre él y lo dominó como pocas veces lo hacía, olvidándose de la delicadeza con la que solía tratarlo. Jack se sujetó de su espalda y le mordió el cuello cuando lo sintió internarse en él, tan fuerte, y cálido como siempre.  
-Jack…- Aster susurró a su oído-, mira…hacia el techo.  
Jack abrió sus ojos y batalló contra sus ojos hasta que su mirada se enfocó. Había un cuerpo cubriendo otro. Había una piel morena que engullía una piel blanca, y había dos ojos azules mirando directamente a los suyos.   
-E…es un…  
Era un espejo. Jack estaba viendo en ese momento cómo su dueño le hacía el amor y la sola idea le hizo sonrojar, sobre todo cuando su amo se movió dentro de él y lo obligó a abrir la boca en un grito de sorpresa y se vio a sí mismo en esa situación. Quería dejar de ver, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada, de ver cómo sus piernas se enlazaban con las de él, de cómo sus brazos fuertes lo rodeaban lo acunaban y lo protegían, de ver su cadera moviéndose contra él, de ver la facilidad con la que su cuerpo cubría completamente el de él de manera que Jack apenas era visible, su cabello y sus ojos, por encima de su hombro.   
Aún cuando lo cambió de posición Jack quería poder voltear y ver, verse a sí mismo en esa situación, pero sobre todo, tener esta otra manera de hacerse consciente de la posesión absoluta que Aster tenía sobre él y que jamás sería libre, porque su amo no lo dejaría y porque Jack no quería serlo. Quería ser su esclavo y pasar el resto de su vida así, debajo de él, resguardándolo en su cuerpo, recibiendo su calor.   
No, no quería nada más, no necesitaba nada más y ahora entendía, apenas ahora caía en cuenta de las razones de su amo, cualquier cosa fuera de esto era imposible, antinatural. ¿Alguna vez se atrevería a cuestionarlo de nuevo? Aún si Aster solo lo quería para hacer el amor, o tan siquiera solamente para coger, ¿quién era Jack para negarle su cuerpo? Él era dueño de todo y jamás dejaría de serlo. Jack lo sabía, no necesitaba confirmarlo de nuevo porque lo confirmaba de todas las formas en que se le ocurría a su amo todas las noches.   
…  
Era hermoso. La forma en que sus pieles contrastaban. El cuerpo de su amo debajo de él. Su espalda recargada contra su pecho. Sentía el sudor entre sus pieles, el calor, la sensación de absoluta plenitud del sexo maravilloso, del amor que compartieron. Aster estaba dormido, pero Jack no podía dormir. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando era tan maravilloso ver su mano, grande y morena, acomodada sobre su vientre? Jack cerró los ojos y acurrucó tanto como podía estando de espaldas a él. Pero estaba bien. Se sentía tanta plenitud, tanta dulzura, tanto placer, puro y limpio recorriéndole las venas…  
Volvió a abrir los ojos, volvió a apreciar el reflejo, y se sintió en paz consigo mismo, con su amor, y con el universo entero. Hasta con los dioses, eso si existían en realidad.  
.  
.  
.  
Y disfrutaron de aquél espejo por varios días más. A Jack le gustaba encontrar nuevas formas de sentirse feliz, completo y pleno en los brazos de su amo, pero sobre todo tener ante sí la imagen de que esto era verdad, y poder mirarla, apreciarla y disfrutarla.   
Una noche no hicieron nada, y todo lo que Jack hizo fue mirar el espejo y disfrutar de lo que le mostraba: él y Aster, abrazados y envueltos en las sábanas. El torso desnudo de su amo y sus brazos envolviéndolo. No había imagen más hermosa…no había en este mundo algo más perfecto, más natural, más destinado a ser.  
Pero se iba a acabar ya muy pronto. Dentro de apenas un par de días más, se irían a las instalaciones del torneo.  
Tooth le había explicado a Jack cómo serían las cosas a continuación. Irían a una ciudad a un par de días de viaje, en donde los instalarían en unas casas construidas específicamente para los gladiadores y sus esclavos. Un grupo de esclavos de cada casa serían enviados con sus gladiadores para atender sus necesidades mientras estuvieran en el torneo. Jack tenía que ir con Aster por descontado. Al ser su esclavo personal, ahora era prácticamente parte de él, no podían separarse y para ser justos no querían hacerlo.   
De modo que tenían que empacar con suficiente anticipación para que no faltara nada.   
Jack se aseguró de llevar suficiente ropa, pero también otras cosas como jabones y esencias, cremas para masajes, perfumes y algo de material de curación extra. Con su amo no sabía qué esperar, a veces se dejaba alguna herida sin tratar solo porque no le gustaba que lo tocaran o que estuvieran mucho tiempo encima de él. Ahora que tenía a Jack, quería que todo lo que pudiera hacer lo hiciera él mismo, y a decir verdad al joven esclavo no le molestaba para nada la idea.  
En estos días...en este par de semanas, había hecho todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer como un esclavo desde el principio; procurar la alimentación, descanso, la limpieza y la satisfacción de su amo plenamente, con la única diferencia de que ahora lo hacía en cuerpo y alma, con la sensación deliciosa de que estaba cumpliendo como si estuviera cuidando de su cónyuge y no de su amo.   
Aster amaba lo que le cocinaba y parecía que la perspectiva de comer cualquier cosa que no hubiera pasado por las manos de Jack le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Si por algún motivo Aster regresaba molesto, cansado, o estresado por algo, parecía que necesitaba desesperadamente que su esclavo lo tocara; que le permitiera usarlo como escapatoria, que le dejara descansar la cabeza en su pecho.  
Pasar mucho tiempo separados era un suplicio, pero la alegría de estar juntos una vez más era algo indescriptible. Cada mañana separados se sentía una eternidad. Pero cada noche juntos eran miles de eternidades.  
Lo mejor era que ahora Aster confiaba en él. Que el día del festival, con la esposa del gobernador, no había actuado en un ataque de celos o algo así, que se había limitado a alejarlo del peligro, y eso se sentía celestial. Jack ahora se sentía tan seguro y protegido…su amo no solo cuidaba de él, ahora también creía en él, y eso hacía que, de ser posible, Jack lo amara cada vez más, y más, y más con cada segundo que pasaba.  
Pensando en estas cosas y disfrutando del amor que le recorría el cuerpo, Jack acomodó la armadura de su amo en un cofre, asegurándose de que todo quedara bien acomodado y que el movimiento del camino no causara ningún daño. Luego volvió a mirar la habitación, por si se le había olvidado algo, pero pronto se encontró tranquilo al ver que no era así.   
Solo quedaba esperar.  
.  
.  
.  
Un par de días después iba en un carro, otra vez junto a su amo, saliendo de la ciudad. Pasaban tantas cosas en su mente en ese momento…  
De pronto la imagen de las bestias en el templo volvió a su mente y la imagen de su amo, atado, luchando por su vida, llegó a su mente como una tormenta que le abrió los ojos y le tensó el cuerpo de arriba abajo.   
Aster debió notarlo, porque presionó su mano con la de él mientras el carro comenzaba a moverse.  
-¿Está todo bien, amor?  
Jack asintió, pero Aster se dio cuenta de que algo más estaba mal cuando el joven se sujetó de su brazo con ambas manos. Sabía que Jack estaba preocupado, y no lo culpaba. Él mismo estaba muriéndose de miedo. Pero no había mucho qué hacer al respecto salvo dejar que pasara.  
-Ponte cómodo, Jack. Será un viaje largo.  
Jack lo miró fijamente y asintió. Se recargó contra su brazo. Cerró los ojos.   
Aster palpó el bolsillo de su túnica y sonrió al sentir el amuleto cubierto de besos de su Snowflake. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba. No dioses, no rezos, no rituales ni sacrificios. Solo Jack. Solo su piel y sus besos. Solo su pelo y su mirada.  
Y con eso, se sintió el hombre más fuerte del mundo.  
No había modo alguno de que perdiera este maldito torneo.  
De todos modos, el plan de reserva era interesante y hasta cierto punto, satisfactorio. Escapar. Podría hacerlo ahora mismo. Podría llevar a Jack con él y perderse en cualquier parte sin que nadie los separara nunca.   
Solo escapar.  
Continuará…


	16. La primera pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El torneo comienza.

Los dos días de camino se hicieron largos y aburridos. Entre el movimiento y el calor, Jack se sentía un poco mareado, pero ver el sendero que recorrían y comenzar a conocer lugares a los que nunca había ido era algo que lo aliviaba un poco. Observar sus alrededores, mirar árboles, animales, personas diferentes a lo que sus ojos veían todos los días era algo realmente fascinante para su mente despierta y necesitada de estimulación.   
Aster sabía el nombre de casi cada árbol, arbusto, flor o animal que pasaban en el camino. Lo señalaba con el dedo y se lo decía a Jack y si él no lo identificaba a primera vista, esperaban volver a ver el espécimen en el camino para que Jack lo reconociera.  
Por la noche, cuando nadie quería continuar, se detuvieron al lado de camino, organizaron un pequeño campamento y durmieron en grupos. Jack y Aster cenaron como siempre, juntos sin permitir que nada los separara ni un centímetro y fueron a dormir de la misma forma.   
.  
.  
.  
Finalmente, al anochecer del segundo día, llegaron a las instalaciones del torneo. A los gladiadores se les acomodó en algunos cuartos, agrupados cerca del resto de los gladiadores de sus casas. Algunos cuartos eran individuales y otros eran compartidos. Jack no tardó en darse cuenta de que su amo había desembolsado alguna suma para obtener una habitación solo para ellos dos.   
-Bienvenido, amo Aster. Esta será su habitación en la duración del torneo-, dijo el sirviente que los había guiado hasta ahí, que, a juzgar por su ropa y sus modales exquisitos, quizás trabajaba para el mismo emperador-, recibimos su solicitud de una habitación individual. Esta es una de las mejores.   
Aquella era una habitación espaciosa, bien iluminada y ventilada. Contaba con su propio baño, así que no era muy diferente a lo que había en la Casa. Esto garantizaba que se sintieran cómodos y que su privacidad sería respetada en todo momento.  
Aster intercambió unas palabras más con el muchacho mientras Jack comenzaba a desempacar. Estarían ahí por lo menos un mes, y quisieran o no, era buena idea ir dándole forma a este lugar como lo más parecido a un hogar que tendrían en ese lapso.   
Cuando el sirviente se retiró, mencionó que en unos minutos les traerían de cenar. Aster se unió a Jack en desempacar las cosas y lo ayudó a acomodar todo en su lugar. Jack sonrió cuando lo sintió dejando un beso travieso sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo abrazó por el cuello, ansioso de sentir sus labios, pues en los dos días que habían estado de viaje no habían tenido la privacidad que les hubiera gustado para hacer cualquier cosa.   
Pero en este momento los besos de Aster eran cortos y cansados, y Jack se sintió un poco decepcionado de no sentir en ellos el calor al que estaba acostumbrado. Al mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, obtuvo la respuesta a la pregunta que no había querido hacer.   
-Estás nervioso, ¿cierto?  
Aster lo miró un momento. Recordó, no sin algo de pesar, cómo hacía unas semanas mostrar cualquier debilidad ante Jack era inaceptable. Recordó que siempre tener que mostrar ante él una máscara de frío valor se sentía seguro y al mismo tiempo era terriblemente desgastante. Ahora sentía alivio, lo tenía que admitir, de poder decirle todo lo que sentía sin poderse ocultar. Porque sabía-lo sentía, con toda la certeza-, que Jack no lo dejaría de amar si conocía sus miedos…si conocía sus debilidades.  
-Lo estoy- presionó su frente con la de él, y miró a sus ojos azules que le daban paz-, no tienes idea de cuánto.  
Jack asintió y depositó un beso pequeño sobre sus labios.  
-Tienes razón. Tal vez no pueda hacerme una idea clara, pero…si me dejaras compartir un poco de la carga…  
-¿Cómo?  
Jack se quedó pensando un momento. Luego, adelantó sus labios otra vez hacia Aster y antes de besarlo, le sonrió.  
-Eso lo decides tú-, susurró, con voz traviesa-, cuando regreses de las peleas seguro querrás algo. Y para eso estoy yo.   
Antes de que Aster dijera algo, tocaron a la puerta.   
Les llevaron la cena. Se sentaron juntos ante una mesa, y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Apenas entonces Jack se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Cuando terminaron, su amo le propuso dar una caminata por el lugar para conocerlo un poco más y estirar las piernas.  
.  
.  
.  
No pudieron ir demasiado lejos. Aquella era una especie de colonia, donde todo era uniforme y las distancias eran bastante cortas. Pronto fue evidente para ambos que ninguno de los dos quería toparse ni con los esclavos ni con los otros gladiadores, así que en unos veinte minutos ya estaban de regreso en la habitación que les había sido asignada.  
Al entrar de nuevo ahí, Aster se echó de cara sobre la cama y emitió un bufido de cansancio y exasperación. Jack suspiró. Comprendía hasta cierto punto la inquietud que su amo debía estar viviendo, pero jamás la entendería al cien por ciento, de eso estaba seguro. El trabajo de Jack, después de todo, no implicaba verse la cara con la muerte una vez al mes. Y casi una vez al día, ahora que estaban en el torneo.   
Pero bueno, algo que Jack sí podía entender era la incertidumbre, y a la perfección. Pero esa era la única empatía que podía ofrecerle verdaderamente a su amo. Jack jamás entendería la sensación de tener poco tiempo, la sensación de que la vida se iba y no era posible atraparla, la idea ineludible de que todo podía terminar con un golpe, un corte, o incluso una herida infectada, por pequeña que fuera. Aster vivía bañado en sangre, sangre que Jack rara vez llegaba a ver.  
Pero además, Jack no tomaba en cuenta el otro miedo que tenía su amo; miedo por él. Si Aster llegaba a morir en una de esas peleas, ¿dónde quedaría Jack? ¿Quién cuidaría de él, quién lo protegería, quién se aseguraría de que estuviera sano, bien alimentado, y de que fuera feliz?   
¿Quién lo haría feliz?  
Aster no quería irse de este mundo sin estar seguro de que, sin él, iba a estar bien. Que sobreviviría. Que nadie le haría daño. Que sería libre y que todos sus sueños se cumplirían. Aster quería estar seguro de que Jack continuaría y tendría la vida de ensueño que había querido para él, aunque fuera con alguien más.  
Pronto, un peso inesperado se hizo presente sobre su cadera.   
-Te daré un masaje en la espalda, ¿Te gustaría?  
Aster no contestó, al menos no inmediatamente.   
Jack comenzó, empezando por su nuca, bajando lentamente por sus omóplatos. A juzgar por la sensación húmeda y suave de sus manos, fue fácil para Aster adivinar que había tomado una buena cantidad de crema en ellas antes de comenzar, quizás cuando él estaba distraído con sus pensamientos que lo hacían sentir tan miserable.   
Pero Jack, este joven etéreo y casi celestial, siempre se las arreglaba para cambiar las cosas. Para hacer a Bunny sentir que todo valía la pena.   
Las manos se deslizaron por la parte superior de sus brazos. Jack se inclinó y besó detrás de una de sus orejas y Bunny soltó la respiración, que no se había dado cuenta que había estado sosteniendo. Sentir sus pulmones vaciándose por completo y sentirlos llenándose nuevamente fue un gran alivio. A veces no se daba cuenta cuando dejaba de respirar así. A Jack le sorprendía la dureza-la rigidez- del cuerpo de su amo. Habitualmente, sabía a la perfección que era normal que su cuerpo trabajado ofreciera resistencia. Pero su estado de tensión era tal que casi sentía como si debajo de su piel hubiera piedras. Y esto no es algo que pudiera decir de una forma ni remotamente positiva.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó cuidadosamente, notando poco a poco cómo se relajaba bajo sus dedos.  
-Mejor, Jackie. Gracias.  
Jack sonrió para sí mismo, y continuó con su trabajo. Esta era una de esas veces que, más que deseo, surgía entre ellos una intimidad familiar, reposada, pacífica. Era el tipo de situación que se imaginaban que podrían compartir en el futuro. Jack recibiendo a su amado luego de un día pesado en el taller, con la cena lista. Aster llegando a casa con una flor para su pequeño. Comer platicando de cualquier cosa, pero sobre todo, seguros de que no había muerte ni sangre esperándolos al día siguiente.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Bunny se dio la vuelta, Jack quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre su estómago. El gladiador puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de su esclavo, y luego las movió, extendidas, hacia arriba, por sus muslos, hasta sujetar su cadera. Luego, hacia abajo, de la cadera hacia sus muslos y finalmente reposar de nuevo en sus rodillas. Porcelana y madera. Eso parecían sus pieles juntas.   
Al día siguiente sería la presentación. La inauguración del torneo. Pero esta noche, aún nada de eso empezaba y el miedo podía quedarse lejos de ellos unas horas más. Jack alcanzó la lámpara, la acercó a su rostro y apagó la llama de un soplido.  
.  
.  
.  
La inauguración del torneo fue un evento impresionante, al menos para Jack, que como esclavo jamás había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar algo semejante. Para empezar, aunque los demás esclavos se quedaron en sus ocupaciones normales, Jack tuvo permitido el ir y pasar la ceremonia en el palco donde estaban Tooth, North y Sandy, en representación del amo de la Casa, Tsar Lunar. Esto lo hacía sentir emocionado por el privilegio, además de que tendría la oportunidad de ver algo que para muchos podría ser una oportunidad única en la vida.  
El palco no era demasiado grande, pero era cómodo para los cuatro. Había una esclava del emperador que ofreció llevarles lo que necesitaran durante el tiempo que durara la ceremonia. Jack se sentó cerca del borde para poder ver bien. En intervalos comía trozos de fruta y agua fresca.  
Al principio de la ceremonia hubo música, que le recordó a Jack un poco a la ceremonia que había habido en el templo de Ares. Había bailarines y fuego. Jack observó, asombrado, las formas y los movimientos que hacían, mientras a sus espaldas North le advertía que no se inclinara tanto hacia adelante o caería del palco. La arena era suficientemente grande y el palco estaba lo suficientemente alto para pensar que una caída así lo mataría, pero Jack se negaba a dejar ir la oportunidad de observar bien todo lo que pasaba.  
No podía negar que aquellas mujeres eran bellas. El baile era algo digno de verse, rápido, majestuoso, flexible. El sol en el cielo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que uno disfrutara, el aire era fresco, era como si el día entero se hubiera acomodado para que el brillo se concentrara en los brazos, las piernas y las ropas de aquellas mujeres.   
Luego de eso, la magia se extinguió cuando vino otro sacrificio que hizo que Jack sintiera el corazón en la boca. Eso sí que prefirió no verlo. Mientras, se preguntaba cómo estaba Aster en ese momento.  
En la mañana lo había ayudado a ponerse su armadura. Él le había explicado que era muy probable que este día no lo hicieran pelear, pero de todas formas para él era muy importante lucir su armadura. Habría un momento en que todos los gladiadores participantes pasarían a presentarse frente al Emperador, y era un requisito ineludible para poder pelear después. Jack había tenido la sensación de que Aster no quería ir a la presentación en primer lugar, pero éste no le dio tiempo de preguntar. Cuando Jack terminó de ajustar la armadura se puso de pie, tomó de la cama el envoltorio con el amuleto y lo abrió. Acercó la luna a Jack para que le dejara un beso y Jack soltó una risa antes de posar sus labios suavemente sobre ella. Luego el gladiador fue quien se inclinó sobre él y le dio un suave y largo beso en los labios, antes de que un sirviente del emperador llegara, tocara la puerta y anunciara que tenía que acompañarlo.   
Ya solo, Jack se puso una túnica bonita y se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Tooth llegó por él y le explicó que podría ver la ceremonia con ellos.   
Ahora Jack veía con curiosidad cómo retiraban los sacrificios y limpiaban la sangre de la arena. Apenas entonces se decidió a levantar la mirada hacia el palco enorme donde estaba el Emperador y sus consejeros más importantes.  
Él mismo vestía ropas que parecían una armadura de batalla. Es una creencia arraigada entre la gente que un rey, o un emperador en este caso, es un peleador consumado. Un hecho es que no todos lo fueron, pero Jack no podía asegurar nada solo con verlo. Lo que sí podía ver en él eran sus facciones marcadas y duras, su boca, una línea recta imperturbable, y sus ojos, cuyo color no podía apreciar a la distancia, dos orbes fríos, casi metálicos. La piel abrasada por el sol, contrario a sus políticos pálidos y de apariencia enfermiza. Su cabello un poco canoso. Su expresión serena.   
A Jack le causó una ligera, lejana simpatía. Sabía que nunca conocería la verdadera naturaleza de este hombre, pero no le daba una sensación mala ni desagradable, como le había pasado antes con otras personas.   
El Emperador no habló durante la ceremonia, y fue uno de sus consejeros quien se puso de pie y alzó la voz, una voz lo suficientemente potente que se paseó por los oídos de todos en aquella arena.  
La estentórea voz dio la bienvenida a todos. Jack lo escuchó agradecer al dios de la guerra, lo escuchó ensalzar al Emperador, pero cuando realmente captó su interés, fue cuando anunció la entrada de los gladiadores a la Arena.  
Entonces, una gran puerta metálica se abrió, y de entre la oscuridad, comenzó a marchar un contingente de hombres grandes y fuertes, que con sus pasos hacían retumbar las sillas y los palcos, y que con sus presencias silenciaron por completo a la muchedumbre, que hasta ahora había sido aplausos y murmullos según la ocasión. Cuando finalmente llegaron frente al palco del emperador, levantaron su brazo hacia él y juraron lealtad al Imperio. Como si eso hubiese sido una señal, Jack observó a la muchedumbre levantarse de sus sillas y estallar en aplausos y vítores. No entendió porqué esto era tan impresionante o importante.  
Los gladiadores comenzaron entonces a mirar a la gente y a hacer gestos y poses con las manos y los brazos, saludando, luciendo sus músculos, presumiendo sus corpulencias.   
Jack buscó con la mirada, ansiosamente, a Aster, hasta que lo encontró. Él era de los pocos que no hacía este tipo de demostraciones y aunque a Jack no le sorprendió, pues sabía desde antes que era alguien bastante sobrio, tuvo por primera vez curiosidad por pensar en qué lo hacía diferente a los demás. Como si pudiera leer su mente, North puso una mano en su hombro, y Jack volteó a verlo. North miraba a los gladiadores.  
-Aster solía ser así, Jack, ¿sabes? Altanero y presumido, como todos esos cabezas de aire.  
-No lo puedo imaginar.  
-Sí, lo era-, replicó Tooth, y Jack volteó a verla, ella tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-, podía ser muy estresante. Era orgulloso, soberbio, era muy sencillo odiarlo.  
-¿Y… por qué cambió?  
Cuando Jack hizo esta pregunta, la expresión de Tooth pasó de ser un tanto sombría. North fue quien tomó la palabra entonces.  
-Fue hace unos… cinco años. Él…fue la primera vez que mató a alguien en una pelea.   
Los tres se quedaron en silencio entonces. Jack miró a Sandy, que saludaba fervientemente en dirección a los gladiadores. Entonces, volteó y se dio cuenta de que Aster miraba hacia el palco. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Jack, esbozó una sonrisa y levantó su mano para saludarlo. Jack sonrió también y levantó su mano, agitándola con aún más emoción de lo que Sandy había mostrado. Cuando la atención de los gladiadores fue llamada nuevamente hacia el orador, Jack volvió a mirar a North.   
-Pensé que todos los gladiadores mataban alguna vez.  
Esto era algo que Jack ya había pensado antes, aquella vez que Aster se había derrumbado cuando había matado al joven que le recordaba a su esclavo.   
-Sí, todos lo hacen. Pero cuando no has matado nunca y de pronto lo haces…hay que ser un monstruo para que no te afecte en lo absoluto. Aster es un buen hombre, Jack. Y un buen hombre, por presumido o soberbio que sea, cambia con algo así. Creo que fue entonces que Aster comenzó a pensar seriamente en juntar dinero para comprar su libertad.  
Jack volvió a mirar. Ahora los gladiadores escuchaban atentamente lo que el orador decía. Cosas de los dioses, de los primeros gladiadores.   
Luego vinieron las reglas del torneo.  
Lo primero que se clarificó fue el orden de las peleas. Había en total tres Arenas. Ésta era la más grande, las otras dos estaban, cada una, a dos kilómetros de distancia una al oriente y otra al occidente.   
En cada Arena se disputarían dos peleas al día, tres máximo, para definir la primera ronda.   
Había entre ochenta y cien gladiadores en este torneo, cosa que hacía tiempo no pasaba. Era un número muy importante, y todos habían sido aceptados por sus logros recientes. No había uno solo de los presentes que fuera un mal peleador o que hubiera sido derrotado en, al menos, sus últimas tres peleas. Tal cantidad de gladiadores hacía que la primera ronda durara entre 10 y 15 días, dependiendo de la cantidad de peleas que se pudieran hacer en las tres arenas al día.   
Las peleas serían definidas por sorteo. Durante este día, todos los gladiadores tenían que permanecer en alguna de las Arenas presenciando las peleas, pero el resto de los días podrían aprovechar sus tiempos libres para entrenar o descansar.   
Durante las peleas, solo podían usar las armas que trajeran consigo al campo de batalla, es decir, no podían tomar nada del público ni tener algún arma oculta qué usar de última hora. La pelea terminaría cuando uno de los gladiadores quedara inconsciente, se rindiera, o muriera. De otra forma, solo el Emperador o alguno de sus representantes podía detener un enfrentamiento.  
Iría avanzando en el torneo quien ganara su pelea. En teoría, eran reglas fáciles y comprensibles.   
La ceremonia terminó con el sorteo de peleas. Para alivio y desesperación de Jack, la pelea de Aster sería la número 20, es decir, podía tardar entre tres y cinco días más. Alivio porque Jack no quería que su amo peleara tan pronto, desesperación, porque ya quería salir de esta angustia. Para ser sincero, ansiaba porque el torneo concluyera, y eso que apenas iba comenzando.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack vio una de las peleas en compañía de North y Toothiana. Fue una pelea larga y a decir verdad, le aliviaba la perspectiva de verla, porque le hizo pensar que si todas las peleas serían así seguramente no sería el asunto tan sanguinario como se lo pudo haber imaginado. La pelea terminó relativamente bien, el gladiador que perdió quedó inconsciente y se lo llevaron, pero no lucía tan herido. Jack decidió no ver las siguientes peleas. Tooth lo acompañó de regreso, y le pidió que se quedara en la habitación. Ya era de tarde y cuando los gladiadores regresaran comerían todos juntos un gran banquete.  
Jack se quedó en la habitación esperando por su amo, sin tener realmente nada que hacer, ya que durante el día habían limpiado la habitación y él no tenía modo de poner sus manos en la comida que le darían a su amo esa noche.   
Se acomodó en la cama, y decidió dormir una siesta en lo que daba la hora de la cena.  
.  
.  
.  
-Jack…Jack, despierta.  
Jack abrió lentamente sus ojos, y al encontrarse ante la hermosa sonrisa de su amo todo se volvió luz. No pudo evitar sonreírle también y extenderle los brazos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar a su lado que cualquier situación en la que estuvieran separados le parecía insultante, ominosa, y en cambio, volver a tenerlo a su lado le daba a su corazón paz y tranquilidad, calmaba cualquier inquietud y hacía que él se sintiera contento con la vida, completo, satisfecho. Los problemas se le borraban de la mente y solo tenía ojos, alma y corazón para el amor que sentía por él.  
-¿Cómo estuvieron las peleas, Aster?- le preguntó entonces, cerrando un poco más su abrazo alrededor de él-, la que yo vi no estuvo mal. No creo que esto sea tan peligroso.  
-¿Pensaste que lo sería?- preguntó Aster entonces, acomodándose junto a él en la cama. La habitación estaba en penumbra-, no, Jackie, creo que no será tan peligroso. Creo que es algo que podemos enfrentar.  
Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente y lo atrajo un poco más hacia su pecho. Jack se dio cuenta de que antes de despertarlo se había quitado la armadura. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces su estómago se removió, haciendo un ruido imposible de ocultar. Aster soltó una risa y Jack maldijo sus entrañas por haber hecho semejante sonido.  
-No te preocupes, pronto nos llamarán a cenar. Pero si los otros días pudieras cocinar para mí, me harías muy feliz.  
Jack sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él, apoyando sus labios sobre su cuello.  
Entonces alguien tocó la puerta, llamándolos a cenar.  
.  
.  
.  
La cena fue otro evento un tanto impresionante para Jack. El lugar donde se llevó a cabo era un enorme edificio sostenido por columnas, donde había cuatro mesas, largas, donde acomodaron a todos los asistentes: los gladiadores, los representantes de las casas, los políticos y otros personajes que habían asistido a este primer día del torneo. Jack se sentó a lado de Aster, y aunque su amo siempre tenía su atención, no podía evitar ver constantemente a su alrededor y preguntarse una y mil cosas.   
La penumbra era iluminada por antorchas, ubicadas en los extremos del edificio. A decir verdad, aumentaban el calor del lugar, pero por suerte era abierto y por entre las columnas entraban corrientes de aire lo suficientemente frescas para mantener un buen ambiente. Un grupo de sirvientes se movía entre las mesas acomodando la comida y asegurándose de que todos estuvieran cómodos.   
Jack esperaba algún otro discurso o demostración de baile o música de algún tipo, pero esta vez la gran atracción era la cena. Todo era servido en grandes cantidades, cada fuente de comida lucía aromática y jugosa e incluso el vino, que a él nunca le había llamado la atención beber, esta vez parecía invitante, lo suficiente para que mojara sus labios en una copa y tuviera que admitir que no parecía nada mal.   
Aster, sin embargo, no parecía especialmente conforme con lo que había en la mesa. Jack lo observó de reojo forzando la comida dentro de su boca y tuvo curiosidad por probar también, a pesar de que tenía en su plato algo similar. Estiró su mano, tomó un pequeño bocado de lo que había en el plato de su amo sin que éste apenas levantara la vista, y comió.   
-No está mal. ¿No te gusta?  
Y una vez más era como estar cuidando de un niño pequeño. Aster negó con la cabeza.  
-No es que no me guste, es que no tengo mucha hambre.   
Jack sonrió y continuó comiendo. Pero no perdió pista de cómo a su amo le era cada vez más difícil comer, hasta que dejó de intentarlo por completo.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Jack miró bajo la luz de las antorchas un joven esclavo que llevaba con él unas toallas. Al observarlo mejor…  
-¡Jamie!  
Jack se aproximó a él y al verlo Jamie sonrió, pero luego vio detrás de Jack y ante la vista de su amo, bajó un poco la mirada. Aster no dijo nada y entró a la habitación, sin advertencias y sin una palabra más.  
-No le hagas caso, está nervioso-, le confió a su amigo, y le sonrió aún más brillantemente-, no sabía que estabas aquí.  
Jamie le sonrió.  
-Muchos esclavos fuimos traídos para ayudar con el evento. La señora Tooth me deja quedar en una habitación contigua a la de ella y el señor North. La mayor parte del día estoy ahí pero ahora mismo necesitaban ayuda para otras cosas-, de pronto, Jamie se sintió incómodo, o al menos eso le pareció a Jack cuando lo observó mirar hacia todas partes, como asegurándose de que nadie lo oyera-, Jack, Hagne está aquí también, y la vi merodeando esta habitación por la tarde. Tú estabas aquí, ¿no?  
Jack asintió.  
-La señora Tooth no iba a traerla, pero Groundhog se lo exigió. Ella… los demás esclavos creen que ella es ahora su amante, lo que me preocupa en todo caso es que no creo que ella cambiara de un día para otro.  
Jack se quedó pensando un momento. Por un lado, le sorprendía y conmovía la preocupación de su amigo. Por otro lado, por supuesto que saber que Hagne andaba por ahí no era algo precisamente placentero. Más que molestarle el hecho de que ella quisiera meterse entre él y Aster- cosa que sabía era imposible-, le molestaba que sus pequeñas intervenciones podrían causarle problemas. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que esta vez tuviera éxito en echarle en la cabeza un cazo de sopa hirviendo.  
Con todo, algo que jamás podía permitir era que Jamie estuviera preocupado por él. Jack sabía que su amigo necesitaba palabras de aliento, Jamie era un joven bien intencionado y fácilmente excitable, y a veces no para bien. Jack posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, y mirándolo a los ojos, hizo lo que estaba en sus manos por sonreír.  
-Tú no te preocupes, Jamie. Todo va a estar bien-, dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza, buscando que a su amigo se le grabaran las palabras en su mente-, nadie podrá hacerme daño mientras esté con Aster, ¿comprendes?  
-El amo Aster puede protegerte estando contigo, Jack. Pero fuera de su alcance….  
Jamie volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se acercó a Jack, como para hablarle en secreto. Jack se acercó, y Jamie continuó en voz realmente baja:  
-He escuchado cosas muy malas, Jack. Creo que hay mucha gente en contra del amo Aster. No sé quiénes, ni cuantos, pero sé que Groundhog está detrás. He escuchado muchas cosas, Jack.   
Jack suspiró. Trató de poner su gesto más valiente.  
-Gracias Jamie. Hablaré con Aster. Él sabrá qué hacer.   
Jamie asintió. Había esperanza en sus ojos.  
Pronto se despidió pues tenía que llevar las toallas. Jack asintió y lo dejó ir, no sin antes reafirmarle que todo estaría bien, tanto como un hermano mayor puede esforzarse en hacer entender a un hermano pequeño y esperar que éste confíe en cada palabra, aunque él mismo no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de si las cosas estarían bien al final.  
…  
Dentro de la habitación, Aster estaba poniéndose ropa de dormir. Jack se acercó a él en silencio y se acomodó a sus espaldas, abrazándose a su piel desnuda. Aster dejó salir una pequeña risa antes de darse la vuelta y responder a su abrazo.  
-¿Está bien? Jamie, quiero decir…  
Jack se sintió contento… tranquilo, de que su amo no sintiera más esa aversión que parecía sentir hacia Jamie. Hacía tiempo que Jack había comprendido que era más por miedo que porque no quisiera que pasara tiempo con él, pero de todas formas era una situación tensa, porque realmente no sabía qué podía esperar. Pero Aster era bueno. Aster era un buen amante, una vez que había aprendido a tener confianza en él los días a su lado eran hermosos y lo llenaban de un calor que lo hacía sentir…completo. Lo hacía sentir seguro.  
-Jamie está bien. Solo…está preocupado por mi-, Aster se separó de Jack para mirarlo a los ojos y tratar de entender a qué se refería. Jack se encogió de hombros-, y por ti. Para serte sincero, yo también estoy preocupado. Un poco.  
-Entiendo.  
Aster inclinó su frente a la de Jack y respiró profundamente. Jack sintió, dentro de su abrazo, cómo su pecho se inflaba y soltaba el aire. El corazón de Aster latía fuerte, y Jack no sabía qué más esperar.   
La vida se sentía corta y a la vez interminable. Parecía que esa primera pelea jamás iba a llegar y a la vez parecía que llegaría demasiado pronto. Jack no tardó en darse cuenta de que esta vez- para ser muy sinceros-, ambos estaban muriéndose de miedo.  
-Jack… vamos a dormir.   
Jack se quedó en silencio, y miró a Aster. Levantó su mano hacia su rostro y le acarició la mejilla. Se adelantó al interior de la cama y guio a su amo para que se acomodara, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho.   
Jack le acarició el cabello mientras Aster jugueteaba con la tela de su túnica. Luego consiguió meter sus dedos hasta tocar su piel. Retiró la tela y besó el suave mármol que era el pecho de su pequeño Jack. Atrapó un pezón con su lengua y Jack comenzó a reír. Antes, las exploraciones de su amo sobre su cuerpo le causaban escalofríos, estremecimientos, pasión y miedo a un tiempo. Ahora las siente cálidas y amorosas. Aster puede hacer esto con él porque tocarse, estar en contacto, es parte de sus naturalezas mismas. No es algo de lo que estar avergonzados, o algo que los perturbe. Estar así es perfecto y es algo que ambos pueden sentir como natural y bello.   
Aún Aster estaba inquieto, aún sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos cada vez que respiraba, pero con Jack a su lado podía sentir como si las cosas fueran un poco mejores, un poco más tranquilas, un poco menos probable que muriera irremediablemente, un poco menos probable que el destino fuera tan cruel y terminara con él tan rápido y sin avisar.   
-Será mejor que duermas, Aster-, le sugirió Jack, siendo quien tomara las riendas entonces, pues sabía que su amo necesitaba, en este momento, algo de qué aferrarse-, no sé qué te pedirán hacer mañana. Pero supongo que necesitarás fuerzas.  
Aster dejó de besar la piel de Jack entonces. Levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió. Jack tenía una forma de hablarle, una forma de tocarlo, que Aster se sentía como una pequeña criatura, débil e indefensa en manos de un dios. Jack era su amo, y eso era algo que Aster no querría cambiar en lo absoluto.  
-Tienes razón Jack. Creo que… necesitaré todas las fuerzas que pueda juntar.   
.  
.  
.  
El día siguiente fue al mismo ritmo, más o menos. Con la diferencia de que esta vez, Aster fue convocado, junto con el resto de los gladiadores de la casa que no tenían una pelea ese día, a reunirse con North y recibir nuevas indicaciones y a tener una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento para no perder la condición en los músculos antes de las peleas.   
Jack estaba ahora en la habitación, desempacando un juego de mesa para cuando su amo regresara, y pensando si cabía aunque fuera la más mínima posibilidad de que le permitieran ir a la cocina a preparar él mismo la comida de su amo. En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó tres toques fuertes en la puerta.   
Su amo le había advertido, y Jack había llegado a la conclusión con lo que le había dicho Jamie el día anterior, que salir de esa habitación sólo no sería una buena idea en cualquier circunstancia. Pero algo le dijo que debía responder.   
Así que caminó a la puerta y la abrió, lentamente, pensando que si había un peligro detrás tendría que ser rápido en cerrarla de nuevo.   
-Buenos días, Jack.  
Jack se quedó con la cerradura de la puerta en su mano cuando vio a Hagne frente a él, en una actitud tan humilde, tan suave y serena, que le hubiera parecido hermosa y encantadora de no ser por todo el mal que le había hecho en el pasado.   
-Buenos días, Hagne-, respondió, intentando no ser demasiado brusco con ella-, ¿Necesitas algo?  
Hagne miró sus manos, juntas a la altura de su regazo, y apenas entonces levantó la mirada hacia Jack.   
-Solo vine a…. hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Lo siento, no tengo permitido dejar pasar a nadie.  
-Ya veo.  
Luego de esto, hubo un silencio incómodo, en donde Jack se preguntó qué tan malo sería cerrarle a la chica la puerta en pleno rostro. Se negó a hacerlo a final de cuentas pero más por su buena educación natural que por ganas de quedarse ahí parado. Finalmente, Hagne carraspeó y respiró profundo, para luego levantar su vista hacia Jack.  
-Entiendo si no quieres estar cerca de mí. Es decir, me he portado muy mal contigo. Sólo quiero que sepas que lamento mucho las cosas que pude haberte hecho que te causaran mal. Si pudiera cambiar algo de todo lo malo que pasaste…  
Jack recordó entonces, como un golpe directo a la cabeza, aquella escena donde esta mujer servía de una manera muy íntima a su amo. Recordó todas las insinuaciones de que ella terminara siendo su nueva esclava personal y sobre todo recordó, adolorido tanto del cuerpo como del corazón, la forma en que básicamente se rindió y acabó en un charco de agua congelada por luchar por su amo.   
No podría decir que había ganado aquella batalla, pero una parte orgullosa y soberbia de su mente le decía que al final había ganado la guerra.  
Y a pesar de cualquier cosa que uno pudiera pensar, las palabras y el rostro de esta mujer no ayudaban ni cambiaban en mucho lo que en este momento Jack había sentido en ese entonces. A pesar de que ahora estaba seguro de ser el poseedor absoluto del amor de su amo, Jack no podía evitar sentir que la historia, al repetirse en su cabeza, le dejaba clavadas espinas y una ponzoña densa y amarga.  
-No creo que lo entiendas, Hagne-, replicó, y se sorprendió al escucharse decir estas palabras-, pero gracias. Y si es todo lo que tenías qué decir…  
-¡No!- ella estiró la mano, impidiendo que Jack cerrara la puerta-, yo quisiera…quisiera enmendar lo malo que te hice. No quisiera que las cosas se quedaran así, yo…  
Jack la miró, y no le inspiró nada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que, habiéndose ya ganado el amor absoluto de su amo, y habiendo perdido toda sensación de dolor y antipatía que le producía esta mujer…no quedaba nada.   
-Deberías permitir que se quedaran así, Hagne-, replicó Jack entonces, y finalmente tuvo la certeza de que esta vez cerraría la puerta-, ya fue suficiente.  
Y aunque Hagne había empezado a decir algo más, él ya no la escuchó. Cerró la puerta firmemente, y fue como si un capítulo de su vida se hubiera terminado.  
Cuán equivocado estaba.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Aster regresó ese día, no parecía más tranquilo o sereno. De hecho, al contrario. Y comenzaba a preocupar a Jack.  
Finalmente por la noche, luego de ese par de días de incertidumbre, un sirviente llegó a la habitación y les avisó a sus ocupantes que la pelea de Aster sería al día siguiente en la Arena central, a primera hora. Jack miró a Aster al recibir esta noticia, y se sintió contento al darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de él mismo, su amo parecía tranquilo.   
-Gracias, puedes retirarte-, pronunció el gladiador simplemente. El sirviente hizo una inclinación con gracia y cuando se retiró de la puerta entraron otro par de sirvientes, llevándoles la cena.  
Por un momento Jack había tenido la impresión de que su amo no comería o que comería muy poco, pero no ocurrió así. Su amo se sentó a la mesa y comió su cena en silencio, con propiedad, y Jack apenas se pudo convencer de hacer lo mismo.   
Después de todo, quizás Jack podría pensarlo así, ¿por qué su amo tendría que estar nervioso? Aster estaba acostumbrado a pelear y a ser el mejor. ¿Qué más podría esperar en adelante salvo seguir peleando?  
Aun así, Jack sabía que esto era diferente. En todo el tiempo que había estado a su lado Jack jamás había sabido que su amo perdiera, aunque sabía perfectamente que podía ser una pequeña posibilidad.   
Y en esta ocasión, lo que perdería no sería una recompensa en dinero, sino un premio más fuerte, más importante: la posibilidad de pedir lo que fuera para él...para su esclavo, en este caso. Quizás eso era lo que los hacía sentir mucho más nerviosos a ambos, por esto. Jack estaba seguro de que Aster no se sentiría así si esta fuera una pelea normal en circunstancias normales.   
-Jack…  
-¿Sí, Aster?  
-Prepara el baño. Iré a dar una caminata.   
Jack asintió.  
Aster dejó la mesa y Jack comenzó a recoger todo para que más tarde vinieran los sirvientes a recoger los utensilios.   
Jack entró al baño y apreció las diferencias que había entre éste y el que contaban en la Casa.   
Aquí también había una regadera, pero no había una bañera sino una especie de piscina a nivel del suelo. No era muy amplia, pero Jack supuso que era más que suficiente para que su amo se acostara cómodamente y descansara. Estos dos o tres días se habían bañado durante las mañanas en la regadera. Esto era un poco distinto y quería pensar que su amo iba a estar un poco más relajado con un baño de agua caliente y aromática y con Jack ayudándole a relajarse un poco más, masajeando sus músculos, acariciándole el cabello, susurrando una canción a su oído.  
Otra cosa que le inquietaba...que lo hacía sentirse extrañamente bien, era tener a la mano la posibilidad de que su amo se dejara tocar, atender y cuidar por él. Así, mientras la situación se calmaba un poco, mientras Aster enfrentaba poco a poco lo que realmente le esperaba en este torneo, al menos Jack estaría a su lado haciéndolo sentir bien mientras le fuera posible.   
El baño estaba surtido de jabones y esencias. Jack puso una mezcla en el agua caliente con los aromas que pensó que serían más relajantes, y salió de ahí para esperar.   
…  
Minutos después su amo entró a la habitación otra vez. Su perturbación era todavía más tangible.   
Entró al baño sin decir nada y Jack se sintió inquieto. Inquieto como antes, cuando no sabía qué esperar de él, cuando siempre estaba latente un abandono o un rechazo de su parte.  
Al entrar en el cuarto de baño Aster se desnudó y se internó en el agua caliente. Descansó la cabeza contra la orilla de la piscina y cerró los ojos. Jack lo escuchó suspirar.   
Se acercó lentamente a sus espaldas, y cuando sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de su amante, Aster volteó un poco para mirarlo sobre su hombro y lo miró.  
-Ven aquí, Jackie. Conmigo.  
Jack sonrió. Ya no eran órdenes en silencio, gestos con las manos ni miradas acusadoras. Ahora eran indicaciones suaves de su voz, que casi parecían admitir abiertamente que necesitaba de él. Jack se desnudó y entró en el agua. Se acomodó junto a él y Aster le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Qué atrás había quedado la pasión insensata, el dolor en el corazón. Ya no quedaba nada de eso entre ellos. Y se sentía tan malditamente bien.  
Porque ahora Jack podía tomar los miedos, enojos, y dolores de Aster entre sus manos, acabar con ellos o cuando menos compartirlos.   
Aster continuaba siendo silencioso en muchas ocasiones, pero Jack podía interpretar su silencio sin tenerle miedo. Y eso hacía toda la diferencia.  
-¿Quieres que lave tu cabello?  
Aster sonrió.  
-Sabes que adoro tus manos.  
Jack se acaballó en su cintura y alcanzó una botella que estaba cerca de él. Vertió un poco de su contenido sobre la cabeza del gladiador y comenzó su masaje.  
.  
.  
.  
Oscuridad. Movimientos bruscos. Mordidas. Dedos presionando su piel. Un aliento hirviente sobre su cuello. Movimientos forzosos y dolorosos. Labios apretados, queriendo evitar que su voz revelara lo que sentía.   
-¡Argh!  
Aster se incorporó, gruñó y se sujetó de la cama como si fuera a salir volando si no lo hacía. Luego, trabajosamente, se sentó en la orilla y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.   
Jack seguía acostado, con el pecho a mil por hora y apretando los puños contra las sábanas. Esto había sido diferente. Habían comenzado con besos y caricias tiernas, y cuando pudo reaccionar Aster comenzó a ponerse cada vez más agresivo, violento. Jack se había quejado, pero su amo no se había detenido y sus impulsos parecían cada vez más apremiantes. Le había arrancado a Jack la ropa, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Jack no sentía que esto fuera muestra de un deseo incontrolable sino de la más pura violencia apoderándose de su amo.   
Y el miedo regresó azotándolo como una ola, hasta que sus gritos, sus súplicas, desesperaron a su amo y le cubrió la boca con la mano. Aster había querido entrar en él, pero Jack se había puesto tan tenso y había cerrado sus piernas con tanta fuerza, que el gladiador, por fuerte que fuera, veía que sus esfuerzos por obligarlo a aceptarlo eran en vano. Quizás si estuviera sereno y si actuara de una manera calculadora, como siempre, le habría sido posible vencer la determinación del joven. Pero su actuar errático y el hecho de que no pudiera centrarse, y los manotazos y patadas que le lanzaba Jack y de pronto, poco a poco, su actitud, sus ojos, sus gritos, haciendo mella en él, en lo que hacía, en lo que sentía…  
Ahora así, encorvado a la orilla de la cama, apenas recuperándose de esto, se daba cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Había intentado violar a Jack. Prácticamente. No podía decirlo de otra forma. Jack pudo haberlo dejado poseerlo si Aster hubiera sido tierno y amoroso con él, como siempre. Hacía rato que habían pasado por todas las barreras y no había nada que realmente impidiera que noche tras noche estuvieran juntos. Había veces que no lo hacían, claro, pero él sabía ahora que si quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, Jack no se negaría a él del mismo modo en que él jamás se negaría a Jack.   
Pero esta vez, por alguna razón, lo que había querido de su esclavo no había sido su amor. No había querido sus manos, suaves como plumas por su piel. No había querido sus labios dulces ni su piel helada. No había querido sus susurros cariñosos ni sus sollozos de placer pleno. Aster había querido arrancarle a su esclavo dolor. Dolor puro, amargo. Cuerdas vocales rasgadas, sangre. Uno, varios, cientos de “no” mientras entraba en él y lo poseía. Había querido golpes intentando defenderse, quería lágrimas, quería arrancarle un éxtasis que lo avergonzara, del que se arrepintiera toda la vida.   
No había podido. La parte de él que amaba a Jack había ganado, pero ¿a qué costo? Jack no tenía por qué perdonarle que hiciera esto, y por alguna razón sospechaba que, aunque detestaba la idea, aunque le dolía, aunque aborrecía y anhelaba por completo el que su ángel de nieve lo perdonara, éste lo haría sin consecuencias. Porque así era. Porque era perfecto, porque lo amaba.  
-Aster.  
Aster volteó apenas a ver a Jack.  
-Si vuelves a hacer algo así jamás voy a perdonártelo, ¿me oyes?  
La voz de Jack era firme, y Aster casi podría decir que se sentía orgulloso de él por esta reacción. Asintió.   
-Eres un idiota.  
Aster volvió a asentir.  
-Pero así te amo.  
-No deberías. No te merezco.  
Jack se abrazó a su espalda. Apoyó su mejilla contra él y cerró los ojos.   
-Claro que no. Por eso deberías estar más agradecido de tenerme.   
Sin querer, Aster comenzó a reír, y en su risa se ahogaban unos sollozos llenos de angustia que le partieron a su pequeño amante el corazón. Jack lo rodeó con más fuerza y comenzó a besarle la espalda.  
-Ven a dormir. Todo saldrá bien.  
Aster se sorprendió, aunque no mucho, de la forma en que Jack se daba cuenta de cómo funcionaba su mente…de la forma en que tomaba entre sus manos todo lo que sentía, y le daba forma, y hacía que doliera menos.   
-No quiero hacerte daño.  
-No lo harás. No dejaré que lo hagas. Ven aquí.  
Le gustaba que Jack tomara el control. Que le dejara olvidarse de todo. Que le quitara la responsabilidad de los hombros. Cuando se decidió a voltear del todo, Jack se había recostado, y abría sus brazos para recibirlo. Se acomodó, y en él, como siempre, encontró su hogar…y se sintió seguro. Se sintió protegido. ¿Qué tanto podía protegerlo este pequeño, delgado, y frágil copo de nieve? Pero aún así, lo sentía. Sentía que en brazos de su Jack nada malo podía pasarle.  
-Si necesitas desahogarte, para eso estoy aquí-, susurró Jack, acariciándole el cabello y besándolo suavemente de cuando en cuando-, si quieres lastimarme, dímelo y déjame prepárame para dejar que lo hagas. Pero no me ocultes nada, ni te quedes en silencio, ni trates de resolver las cosas por tu cuenta cuando puedes tenerme a tu lado.   
Aster besó su cuello y asintió, suavemente, de manera que Jack lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y comenzó a balancearse, como si tratara de arrullar a un niño pequeño.   
Y funcionó. Aster se durmió en sus brazos, y al sentir su respiración dulce, suave y tranquila, sonrió, y le besó detrás de la oreja, sintiendo su corazón cálido.   
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente, apenas tuvo tiempo para ayudarle a ponerse la armadura cuando llegaron por él. Jack lo miró marchar, pero apenas en la puerta Aster regresó y le pidió que besara el amuleto antes de tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo profundamente como despedida.   
Jack se vistió rápido, y estaba terminando de ajustarse la túnica cuando Toothiana llegó a la habitación y tocó varias veces la puerta.   
-Jack, apúrate, la gente se va a juntar en la Arena y no podremos llegar a tiempo.  
-¡Voy!  
Jack terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación, sorprendido de que Tooth lo tomara del brazo y lo obligara a correr a toda velocidad. Casi corrían.  
-La pelea de Aster es muy esperada-, explicaba Tooth mientras eludían una y otra persona-, hay mucha gente en la Arena ya. Si no subimos pronto llegaremos al palco cuando ya haya comenzado.   
Jack apretó el paso. Él siempre se había considerado rápido, pero cuando la situación era apremiante, no creía que alguien fuera más veloz que Tooth.  
.  
.  
.  
North y Sandy ya estaban en el palco cuando ellos llegaron.  
-Apenas a tiempo-, dijo el esposo de Tooth mientras se sentaban-, ya presentaron la pelea. Aster está a punto de salir.  
Jack se asomó para ver cómo todos los lugares estaban llenos ya de gente, y el público estaba a la expectativa. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. Las puertas a los lados de la arena se abrieron. Eran de metal, grandes, oxidadas y pesadas, y hacían un ruido poderoso que erizaba la piel. En aquella primera pelea que había presenciado, Jack no se había dado cuenta de eso. Sería que tener ahora el cuerpo tan tenso le había aumentado los sentidos.   
-Mira, Jack.  
Jack volteó a dónde señalaba Tooth, y pudo ver a su amo entrando a la Arena con su escudo y una espada, y en su elegante armadura que tan bien le quedaba, ajustándose a su cuerpo, a sus músculos, a su poder. Aster parecía un dios a los ojos de Jack, siempre, y eso era algo que nada podría cambiar, fuera cual fuera el resultado de este enfrentamiento.   
Del otro lado, un gladiador corpulento se adentraba en la arena con una enorme hacha y un escudo, tan grande como el de Aster pero de apariencia más cruda, hasta un poco terrorífica si es posible. El gladiador era diferente a Aster…no era tan grande como la Bestia, pero era evidente que se trataba de esos peleadores sin escrúpulos, sin límites. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, Jack tendría que admitir que daba miedo.  
En este punto, sentía la garganta seca y el cuerpo dormido.  
El representante del Emperador estaba en el palco más alto, y todos esperaban ahora, en un profundo y extraño silencio, a que anunciara el comienzo de la pelea. Jack se llevó la mano al corazón. Lo sentía en la mano, golpeando furioso, tan fuerte, que al tener los oídos llenos de ese sonido galopante no escuchó el momento en que la pelea comenzó.  
Todo lo demás se oscureció y solo pudo ver entonces dos siluetas, la de su amo y la del hombre con el que pelearía. Corrieron uno en dirección del otro, y al chocar, fue como si dos relámpagos chocaran en medio de una tormenta, electrificando y acabando con todo. Las armas volaban en todas direcciones generando ruidos chirriantes que lo obligaban a apretar los dientes. Los gladiadores gritaban por el esfuerzo de sus músculos. Caían y volvían a levantarse. Los cuerpos se encontraban con gran poder, como dos enormes bestias chocando de frente, a muerte, sin que cualquiera de los dos retrocediera ni un poco.   
Jack pensó, sinceramente, que en cualquier momento su amo haría algo, cualquier cosa, y acabaría de tajo con el espectáculo.  
Pero esta situación que parecía tan pareja en el momento duró apenas unos pocos minutos.  
De pronto, al estar frente a frente, algo ocurrió que Jack no pudo ver. Las armaduras de ambos gladiadores parecieron engancharse. Luego, en lugar de golpear con el hacha o de cualquier otra forma, el gladiador le dio un golpe a Aster en el único punto de su cuerpo no protegido por la armadura; la parte donde su casco se juntaba con el resto de la armadura. Golpeó y golpeó varias veces y Jack vio con horror cómo su amo caía al suelo sujetándose el cuello, soltando la espada.   
Al estar en el suelo, Aster miró cuando el hacha caía hacia él y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, eludiéndolo. Pero su contrincante no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó una tajada más mientras empujaba lejos la espada de su contrincante.   
-Algo le hizo-, Jack volteó a ver a North apenas luego de ver cómo su amo salvaba un golpe más-, lo golpeó con algo en el cuello, Aster soporta más, no pudo haber sido lastimado por algo tan simple…  
-¿Pero qué fue?- preguntó Tooth, con un tono de desesperación en la voz que Jack apenas pudo soportar.  
-No lo sé, no lo sé…  
North se quedó en silencio, y luego de un momento, bajó del palco a toda velocidad. Jack intentó ir tras él, pero Tooth lo sujetó y se lo impidió.  
-No, Jack, si North puede hacer algo lo hará, no te preocupes.  
Jack se sujetó de los brazos de Tooth que lo sujetaban de los hombros y apenas pudo seguir viendo lo que sucedía.   
Aster seguía en el suelo y cada vez los golpes de hacha parecían más cercanos a dar en el blanco.   
-Aster…- Jack cerró los ojos, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.   
Habiendo perdido la espada y el escudo y sin poderse levantar, Aster se defendía a patadas y rodando por la tierra. Su cuello sangraba. La gente gritaba con horror, asombro, emoción y algarabía cada vez que un golpe, tajo, patada o movimiento por el suelo se producía.   
Jack lo encontraba nauseabundo.  
-Es obvio que traía algo en las manos, pero nadie lo detuvo-, se quejó Tooth, impotente-, hizo trampa, pero no detienen la pelea.  
-¡Hay que reclamar!- replicó Jack, pero Tooth negó con la cabeza, aun sosteniéndolo, impidiéndole caminar, moverse o lo que fuera. Y Jack lo agradecía, porque si lo intentaba caería de rodillas a los dos pasos.   
Volvió a ver hacia la Arena.  
El gladiador retrocedió, dándole un momento a Aster. Aster se levantó apenas. Pálido. Solo con verlo uno sabría lo débil que estaba. Los golpes, el defenderse, el haber estado sangrando…  
Y otra vez, la imagen de las bestias sacrificadas le dio a Jack una sensación como de un golpe dentro de la mente. Uno fuerte, doloroso, que lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Y a tener miedo. Esta vez, miedo de verdad.  
Aster apenas había conseguido ponerse de pie por completo, y no entendió, o no quiso entender, cómo hacía para verse tan majestuoso aún al borde de colapsarse.   
Su contrincante lo miraba burlón, era evidente que solo lo había dejado ponerse de pie pensando que un poco de humillación vendría bien. Aster lo observó respirando con mucha dificultad. Su espada estaba tras su contrincante. Si Aster avanzaba hacia él, se enfrentaba a un hacha con las manos desnudas. Era rápido, pero no tanto. Hasta Jack sabía eso. Y rendirse en este momento no era una posibilidad en lo más mínimo.   
-Aster…  
Aster tenía sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Pero Jack vio algo brillar en ellos un momento antes de que el gladiador corriera, no a la espada, sino hacia su contrincante. Aster levantó el brazo mientras se impulsaba de un salto hacia él, y cualquiera hubiera pensado que le iba a pagar con la misma moneda.   
Pero lo que pasó a continuación, fue que el puño derecho de Aster se hundió contra la garganta del otro gladiador, que apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un grito de sorpresa y dejar caer el hacha cuando todo el peso de Aster se fue sobre él y borbotones de sangre salieron de su boca y de su garganta.   
Aster desencajó su puño y Jack no supo qué sentir. Desde donde estaba apenas podía apreciarlo, pero estaba casi seguro de lo que había sucedido: su amo había usado la luna de piedra para clavársela en la garganta a su rival. Casi al tiempo, él mismo cayó de rodillas, apenas después de que su contrincante lo hiciera, como para estar seguro de que ganaría al ser el último en caer.  
-¡El gladiador E. Aster Bunnymund queda descalificado, al usar un arma que no había sido mostrada al empezar la pelea!  
-¡Pero si el otro lo hizo primero!- gritó Jack, volteando a ver a Tooth, y esta vez al no recibir respuesta de la sorprendida mujer, se soltó de sus brazos y bajó rápidamente las escaleras y pasó por las bancas, buscando su camino entre la gente, para llegar a la entrada a la arena y buscar a su amo.  
A Jack no le importaba que Aster perdiera o ganara la pelea, lo que le importaba era que quería verlo, quería que estuviera bien, que no le hubieran hecho más daño. Las piernas apenas lo soportaban, la fuerza de su adrenalina le permitía buscar su camino en este lugar que no conocía.   
Encontró la puerta a la Arena, y apenas iba a avanzar, cuando un guardia lo sujetó del hombro y se lo impidió. Jack iba a reclamar, cuando vio que este mismo guardia comenzaba a caminar al interior de la Arena.  
-¡Con todo respeto, me presento ante el Senador!- gritó entonces, dirigiendo al hombre que representaba al Emperador en esta pelea-, ¡Yo registré a E. Aster Bunnymund antes de entrar a la pelea y él me mostró el arma que utilizó, es una piedra con forma de luna! ¡No hizo trampa!  
Hubo un murmullo entre la muchedumbre.   
Ahora registraban a ambos gladiadores. Jack alcanzaba a ver cómo North verificaba a Bunny, que cada vez perdía más sangre. Le amarró el cuello con un trozo de tela que alguien le proporcionó y lo subieron a una camilla. Jack no quería saber en qué estado estaba el otro gladiador.   
Jack esperó a que la camilla pasara a donde estaba él para al fin ver a su amo. Ahí tendido, Aster pareció sentir su presencia, pues al pasar a su lado abrió los ojos y los miró. Jack se precipitó a él y lo sujetó de las manos, para disgusto de los sirvientes que lo cargaban. A ninguno de los dos le importó.  
Jack sintió en sus manos las manos de su amado esposo, pero también la piedra, húmeda de sangre, que comenzaba apenas a secarse.  
-Límpiala, por favor.  
Las manos de Aster se deslizaron de las de él mientras se lo llevaban lejos.  
…  
Lo que quizás impactaba ahora a Jack era el hecho de que todo esto hubiera pasado en apenas unos quince minutos. Quizás diez. Otras peleas duraban horas, esta había sido rápida y extraña y estaba seguro de que nadie sabía exactamente cuál había sido el desenlace- o a quién había beneficiado.  
Apenas había probado bocado. Estaba en las habitaciones de Tooth, North y Sandy, les habían llevado un refrigerio, y él sentía un vacío en el estómago que no conseguiría llenar, aunque intentara comer cualquier cosa. Esperar a North con noticias de lo ocurrido era la peor espera que había vivido en un buen tiempo.  
-Come un poco más, querido-, le pidió Tooth, pero Jack alejó el plato con una mano.  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió y North entró, venía agitado, exaltado. Sandy le preguntó por señas qué había pasado y el gigante se pasó las manos por el pelo, como si no supiera dónde empezar.  
-Tenía unas mancuernas en las manos. Afiladas, y con una sustancia adormecedora. Le hizo varios cortes en el cuello y la sustancia consiguió meterse en su sangre-, tomó un vaso de agua y bebió de golpe-, si Aster hubiera tardado un poco más en decidirse a atacarlo, quizás hubiera caído inconsciente y habría perdido la pelea. Lo que no sé es si la intención de ese bastardo era matarlo una vez que no pudiera defenderse.  
Se sentó pesadamente en la primera silla que vio. Tooth fue quien tuvo valor de preguntar esta vez.  
-¿Y qué sigue?  
-Nadie sabe decirme porqué no fue descalificado. A diferencia del caso de Aster, ningún guardia puede decir que supiera que él llevaba las mancuernas. Aster no fue descalificado tampoco, y ganó la pelea técnicamente, porque fue el último en caer. Aunque no sé si pueda ir a la siguiente pelea, tal como está ahora.   
Jack se mordió los labios. En su bolsillo, y ahora limpia de sangre, descansaba aquel amuleto. No sabía si podría decir que había sido útil a final de cuentas.  
-Quiere verte-, le dijo entonces North, mirándolo a los ojos-, lo dejaremos descansar un rato y te llevaré en un par de horas. Tú también deberías tomar una siesta, han sido demasiadas emociones.  
Jack asintió sólo porque sabía que de no hacerlo lo obligarían. Conocía a sus amigos demasiado bien.  
Y mientras intentaba descansar, pensó en muchas cosas. En las advertencias de Jamie, en la aparición de Hagne, y ahora, en la omisión de los jueces del torneo que tan maligna había resultado para su amado Aster.   
Pensó en él, con toda su alma, y deseó que llegado el momento le fuera posible hacerlo sentir bien.   
Aster, Aster, él y solo él estaba en su mente ahora. Que estuviera bien. Que, si el amuleto era de la suerte, o podía darle un deseo, fuera este solo. Que Aster estuviera bien.  
Continuará.


	17. La segunda pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack intenta ayudar a Aster a recuperarse.

…  
La jefa de cocina del emperador era una mujer madura, de unos 45 o 50 años. Alta, maciza. Quizás a sus veintes había sido muy guapa, y tal vez lo seguiría siendo si hubiera una sonrisa en su rostro y si tuviera la frente despejada del ceño que parecía permanente en ella.   
A ella, a decir verdad, no le importaba. Su trabajo no era lucir bonita, como las bailarinas del palacio. Ella tenía que estar desde muy temprano y hasta muy tarde en la cocina, asegurándose de que todo marchara a la perfección y que las comidas salieran cuando se suponía que tenían que estar, y por supuesto, preparado todo a la perfección. No era una mujer que aceptara fallos ni detalles. En parte, haberse criado en la cocina y haber sufrido las consecuencias desde que era muy joven la hicieron a prueba de ese tipo de errores.   
Los cambios inesperados la molestaban un poco, salir de la rutina también. Por suerte lo del torneo era un asunto que había planeado con suficiente anticipación.  
Había pasado los últimos tres o cuatro meses haciendo lo posible por conseguir los mejores cocineros del imperio, que fueran con ella a atender a la gente que asistiera al torneo. Sabía que los gladiadores- sobre todo aquellos que eran los de más alto rango en sus respectivas casas-, estaban acostumbrados a lo mejor. Así que daría lo mejor. Y eso hacía que redoblara sus esfuerzos porque no hubiera falla alguna en su impecable servicio.  
Algo que definitivamente no tenía dentro de sus planes, era tener tan curiosa criatura frente a ella pidiéndole usar su cocina, pero sobre todo, pedírselo mirándola de una manera tan firme e insistente.   
-¿Para qué quieres usar mi cocina, niño?- le preguntó, en realidad más por curiosidad que porque pensara dejarlo pasar, aún si tuviera una buena explicación.   
-Mi amo está herido, señora-, replicó entonces el muchacho sin que sus ojos azules dejaran de observarla fija, casi acusadoramente-, y quiero ayudarlo a recuperarse. A él le gusta que le cocine. Por favor ayúdeme a cumplir con mi trabajo.  
La mujer negó con la cabeza.  
-La cocina está muy ocupada, y no tenemos tiempo para dejar que un niño interfiera con nuestras responsabilidades-, la mujer comenzó a darse la vuelta.  
-Por favor, señora-, repitió Jack, y algo había en su voz, algo muy insistente y doloroso, que hizo que ella volteara a verlo-, estoy preocupado por él. Mi amo es muy fuerte, pero está muy mal…  
La mujer suspiró, sin voltear a verlo por completo.  
-Si algo le pasa y yo no puedo hacer nada, me sentiré culpable… yo no puedo curarlo, y esto es lo único que se me ocurre para ayudar a que sane.  
Entonces fue que la mujer volteo a ver a Jack por completo. Jack se mordía los labios. Sus ojos lucían vidriosos y bellos, y había algo en él que lo hacía lucir muy joven, muy frágil.  
-¿Sabes cocinar?  
-Me han dicho que lo hago bien.  
-Limpiarás todo cuando termines.  
…  
Y así fue como Jack consiguió que le dieran un pequeño espacio en la enorme cocina, acceso a la alacena y a un juego de utensilios que pudiera necesitar para preparar la comida de su amo.   
Ya lo había visto, antes de venir aquí. Pero entonces, estaba dormido, descansando en una habitación, luego de haber sido atendido por un médico. Había sido North quien le había sugerido que le hiciera algo de comer mientras esperaba a que fuera una buena hora para despertarlo, y por ello Jack estaba ahora aquí, con una bandeja de comida entre sus manos, listo para entrar a la habitación donde Aster descansaba.  
Una sirvienta que pasaba por el pasillo fue lo suficientemente gentil de abrirle la puerta, ya que él tenía las manos ocupadas. Así que entró, y observó un momento a su amo, recostado y dormido, antes de acercarse a su lado y llamarlo en voz baja.   
Tenía un vendaje alrededor del cuello que parecía inmovilizarlo.  
Pero por lo demás, era todo lo que hacía a Jack suspirar. Su hombre grande y fuerte, poderoso, como un dios dormido.   
Jack dejó la comida en una mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama. Se puso de rodillas al lado de su amo y le sujetó el hombro, para moverlo suavemente y despertarlo.  
-Aster.  
Presionó su piel un poco más y sonrió cuando lo vio moverse un poco.  
-Aster…amor, despierta…  
Se decidió a sentarse en la cama, a su lado y besó su mejilla. Aster abrió los ojos lentamente, y tan lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro.   
-Hola, mi pequeño.   
-Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Un poco mejor. ¿Qué me trajiste? Huele bien.  
Jack le acarició el cabello y se dio la vuelta, tomó la bandeja de comida y la acercó a él. Aster se incorporó lo suficiente para que pusiera todo en su regazo.   
Mientras comía, Jack lo observaba en silencio, con una sonrisa. Aster comía como si hubiera pasado días sin probar bocado. Jack estaba contento de ver que su amo disfrutaba tanto lo que preparaba para él.   
-¿Te molesta tu cuello?  
-No en realidad-, le dijo entonces, entre un bocado y otro-, pero me duele un poco la cabeza.   
-¿Dormiste bien?  
Aster negó y se quedó pensando un momento.  
-Me he sentido muy inquieto. Creo que no he podido descansar como quisiera.   
No comió todo lo que había en su plato, pero si lo suficiente para al menos parecer satisfecho. Jack retiró los platos y dejó todo fuera para que alguien recogiera las cosas al pasar. Cuando regresó, Aster lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Ayúdame a dormir, ¿quieres?   
Jack asintió.  
Aster bajó de la cama y Jack se puso en su lugar, relajándose contra las almohadas. Aster volvió a acostarse, esta vez con la cabeza recargada contra él: su posición favorita para dormir. Se abrazó a la cintura de su ángel y cerró los ojos. Jack masajeó suavemente su cabeza; su nuca, sus sienes, su cabello. Bajó las manos por su espalda, presionando aquí y allá.   
-¿Jackie?  
-¿Mmmh?  
-No sé qué haría sin ti.  
La dulce risa de Jack hizo que Aster cerrara los ojos otra vez, disfrutando su hermoso sonido.   
.  
.  
.  
Esta fue la imagen que encontró el médico cuando regresó a ver a su paciente. El gladiador yacía en brazos de su joven amante, y éste parecía estar también a punto de quedarse dormido. La presencia del hombre hizo a Jack sobresaltarse lo suficiente para despertar por completo. El médico levantó su mano, como indicándole que no se moviera ni se preocupara.   
Jack hizo lo posible por relajarse.   
El médico era un hombre de apariencia digna. Era algo viejo. Alto, delgado pero fibroso. Si le hubieran dicho a Jack que él también había sido un gladiador en algún momento lo hubiera creído plenamente.  
-¿Tú eres el esclavo de este hombre?  
Jack asintió. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.  
-Me alegra que le trajeras de comer. Se negó a probar bocado desde que llegó aquí, y su sueño había sido intermitente. Puedo ver que contigo esas cosas cambian.   
Jack se negó a sonrojarse esta vez. Su mente se fue casi en seguida a asuntos mucho más serios. Asuntos que realmente no hubiera tenido deseos de explorar, salvo que sabía que era algo que tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano.   
-¿Se recuperará? ¿Fue algo peligroso?  
El médico pareció medirlo con la mirada un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza suavemente y acercarse un poco más a la cama.   
-Tu amo es un hombre muy fuerte. Si descansa y se alimenta bien, se recuperará a tiempo para su siguiente pelea.   
Jack sentía algo raro en el ambiente, y tenía que- sabía que tenía qué hacerlo-, sacar todo del camino, estar seguro de qué era lo que se acercaba, a qué podía atenerse.   
-Pero ¿estará listo para pelear? ¿Qué pasa si no está bien recuperado para entonces? E…¿es posible que esto le deje secuelas o algo?  
El médico no abandonó su pose tranquila y calculadora.   
-No creo que sea la primera vez que E. Aster Bunnymund tenga que recuperarse para una pelea. Él es…uno de los gladiadores más famosos y poderosos del Imperio. Y en cuanto a posibles secuelas, no tienes de qué preocuparte. El veneno era fuerte, pero actuamos a tiempo. Además él es bastante resistente a estas alturas. Tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que sobrevive una situación así.   
Jack volteó a ver, poco a poco, casi con miedo, a su amo. Le acarició el cabello y pensó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que lo quería proteger de todo, de quien se acercara, de quien lo mirara, de quien pudiera ponerle una mano encima.  
-Si no hay ningún problema el resto de la tarde, podrás llevártelo en la noche-, el médico parecía aburrido, y despreocupado-, asegúrate de que coma y descanse, y te garantizo que llegará bien a su próxima pelea.  
Una próxima pelea de pronto era lo que menos le importaba, aunque así había sido en algún momento. Ahora solo deseaba que Aster abriera sus ojos y que lo mirara, y sentir- y ver, en sus ojos, que todo iba a estar bien.  
El médico se dio la vuelta, persistiendo en su forma parsimoniosa de actuar, y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Jack se sintió tranquilo de que su amo no hubiera despertado con el intercambio de palabras. Decidió que él también tomaría una pequeña siesta. Tal vez el sueño le ayudaría a relajarse, o cuando menos a despejar un poco la mente.  
.  
.  
.  
Llevar a Aster a la habitación no fue difícil. Lo despertó de la forma más dulce que fue posible, lo tomó del brazo cuando se levantó de la cama, y lo acompañó en silencio. Cuando llegaron ahí, lo desvistió y lo hizo entrar a la cama. El gladiador estaba atontado por el sueño reciente y por la medicina que lo habían hecho beber. Jack tenía en su poder un poco más en caso de que se sintiera mal.  
Le habían advertido que, por la intoxicación, en la noche su amo podría vomitar, tener fiebre o incluso, si las cosas se podían feas, alucinar. Jack debía estar al pendiente de él; darle la medicina, darle de beber, cuidar que su cabeza estuviera en una posición adecuada si llegaba a vomitar. Revisar, mientras estuviera dormido, que respirara bien. Si tenía fiebre tenía que refrescarlo y en caso de que considerara que algún síntoma era demasiado grave correr a buscar ayuda. Jack se sentía bien de ser responsable del bienestar de su Aster, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo. No podía mentir, estaba aterrado, pero la perspectiva de cuidar y proteger a su amo era algo a lo que no podía negarse. Es decir, si planeaba vivir el resto de su vida a lado de Aster, aceptaría todo lo que viniera con él. Lo cuidaría y lo protegería. Y comenzaría ahora.   
Dejó a su amo acostado y cerró bien la habitación, antes de encaminarse a la cocina para encantar de nuevo a la encargada con su sonrisa y poder preparar algo de cenar. El comedor estaba a rebozar de gente, y Jack echó una ojeada para ver si encontraba algún rostro conocido. North, Toothiana y Sandy habían ido a ver a Aster hacía un rato, un poco antes de que Jack se lo llevara a la habitación. Habían sido respetuosos y silenciosos; North le había explicado que al haber ganado, tendría que esperar el final de la ronda para tener la siguiente pelea, que sería entre siete y diez días más de espera. Lo cual era una gran ventaja, pues quería decir que tendría tiempo de sobra para sentirse mejor y entrenar un poco. Pero al mismo tiempo reiniciaba la angustia de la espera, sobre todo ahora, al ver que lo que parecía ser simple para otros gladiadores, para el suyo era peligroso. Y no es porque Aster no tuviera capacidad para enfrentar las peleas, no, era precisamente eso lo que lo ponía en esa posición tan difícil.  
Terminó de cocinar, le dio una gran sonrisa a la mujer como agradecimiento y salió de la cocina. Preparar la comida de su amo le daba un poco de la tranquilidad que este torneo parecía haberle arrebatado. Al menos era algo sobre lo que tenía control. Sabía exactamente qué había en la comida de su amo, en qué cantidades, y podía él mismo monitorear qué tanto comía y qué alimentos le gustaban más. Tenía una idea bastante buena, pero quería conocer un poco más. Siempre deseaba conocer más de él, de su amo, de la persona con quien pensaba pasar el resto de su vida, sirviéndole, cuidándole.  
Atravesó las calles que lo llevarían a la habitación. Pasó por un lugar y miró de reojo y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que había una puerta abierta, a través de la cual salían los sollozos de agonía de un hombre. La puerta se abrió por completo, de golpe, y salió una sirvienta con una canasta llena de toallas sangrantes. Jack respiró profundo, clavó sus ojos en la comida y continuó su caminata, sintiendo el corazón acelerado golpeando dentro de su pecho como si quisiera salir de él.   
Abrió la puerta de la habitación con dificultad, balanceando la comida en una mano mientras empujaba la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió finalmente, se encontró con que su amo ya no estaba en la cama. Dejó la comida en una mesa, y se sintió inquieto, mucho, pero se calmó lo suficiente para revisar el baño. Su amo estaba entre el agua, recargando la cabeza en la orilla de la piscina.  
-¿Aster?  
Luego de escuchar la voz de su esclavo, Aster movió su cabeza un poco hacia él.  
-Te traje de cenar-, explicó el joven, intentando dominar su corazón desbocado y que no se le saliera por la boca.  
-Iré en un momento.  
La voz de Aster sonaba un poco apagada, pero Jack se sintió más tranquilo al verlo reaccionar.  
.  
.  
.  
Aster salió del baño y se puso una túnica. Jack ya estaba sentado ante la mesa esperándolo para cenar.   
Lo observó hasta que se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Gracias, Jackie.  
-No es nada. Anda, come. ¿Tienes hambre? Han pasado varias horas.  
-En realidad no tengo mucha hambre, Jack. Pero tratándose de algo que prepares tú, no puedo negarme.  
Jack dejó salir una pequeña y breve risa, pero aunque intentaba aparentar relajación, tenía que admitir que ahora más que nunca estaba interesado en verificar que su amo estuviera bien. Para sorpresa de Aster, su esclavo de pronto colocó el dorso de su mano contra su frente. Jack aguardó unos segundos antes de retirarla.  
-Aún tienes fiebre.  
-Acabo de salir del baño, el agua estaba muy caliente.  
-Saliste hace quince minutos. Aster…  
-Jack, estoy bien. En serio.  
Jack lo observó mejor y le preocupó su mirada perdida. Aster suspiró y siguió comiendo bajo la atenta mirada de su esclavo. De pronto se sentía como un niño, siendo cuidado y reñido por él.   
Cuando no pudo llevar a sus labios un bocado más, Jack retiró los platos y le pidió que se recostara. Dejó todo fuera de la habitación y volvió a lado de su amante, se recostó junto a él, y permitió que se acomodara en su pecho. Aster se abrazó de él y apoyó la nariz en su cuello. La piel blanca despedía un olor a vainilla que lo tenía cautivado, tanto, que a veces a Jack le hacía gracia pensar que su amo detestara tanto los olores demasiado fuertes y que jamás se hubiera quejado de la esencia de vainilla que usaba en su aseo diario. A decir verdad el aroma era dulce y penetrante, tanto que a veces él mismo se sentía fastidiado. Solo la seguía usando porque sabía el efecto que provocaba en su amo, y eso hacía que valiera la pena.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack llevaba un buen rato intentando dormir sin lograrlo. En sus brazos, la piel de su amo se sentía demasiado caliente. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor. Estiró la mano hacia unos paños húmedos que había acomodado a lado de la cama. Le limpió la piel intentando refrescarlo. Aster estaba agitado dentro del sueño.  
Jack presionó un poco el hombro de su amo y lo agitó ligeramente. Prefería despertarlo a que siguiera removiéndose de ese modo. Sentía que se iba a caer de la cama si no lo sujetaba fuerte.  
Aster abrió sus ojos y se incorporó un poco, levantándose del cuerpo de Jack. Lo miró, interrogante.  
-¿Jack?  
-Aster, estás muy agitado. Voy a darte medicina.  
Aster asintió suavemente, apenas consciente. Jack bajó de la cama, se acercó a la mesa y tomó el tazón con medicina que había traído por la tarde. Se lo llevó a su amo, quien sentado a la orilla de la cama, parecía cansado como si no llevara un buen rato ya durmiendo, pero sobre todo, confundido, aturdido. Tomó el tazón de manos de Jack y bebió el contenido de golpe, casi sin respirar. Jack sabía que la medicina era amarga, y por ello entendía que su amo la bebiera de este modo.  
Aster le regresó el tazón a Jack con un gesto de disgusto. Jack apoyó su mano en la espalda del gladiador y esperó a ver su reacción.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Estaba soñando.  
Jack se acostó y esperó a que su amante se acostara a su lado. Aster se acomodó sobre las almohadas y Jack se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos.  
-¿Qué soñabas?- preguntó finalmente, no queriendo dejar el asunto en el aire. Si era lo que tenía a su amo tan agitado, quizás sería bueno saber que era para evitar el tema en el futuro.  
-Soñé con los días en que empecé a pelear-, su voz sonaba lejana, profunda, pero como perdida en algún bosque oscuro o en la inmensidad del cielo. Jack esperó-, cuando los recuerdo no suele ser por algo bueno.  
Jack enredó sus dedos con los de su amo, que descansaban sobre su estómago. Jugó un poco con ellos, haciendo tiempo, tranquilizándose a sí mismo.  
-Nunca me has contado cómo fue. Sé algunas cosas pero no conozco toda la historia.  
Aster lo miró un momento antes de inclinarse y besar con suavidad su frente. Jack no despegó sus ojos de él. Cuando Aster dejó de besarlo y vio aquellos zafiros clavados en él, supo que no podía huir más.   
En realidad, no le gustaba contar la historia. Le angustiaba tanto recordarla que el solo hecho de intentarlo garantizaba que por la noche tendría pesadillas.  
Pero Jack era su amante…la persona con quien planeaba pasar el resto de sus días y a quien no quería guardar secreto alguno. Si tenía que revivir la historia por él, tendría qué hacerlo.  
-Cuando tenía unos…quince años. Las propiedades de mis padres fueron asaltadas por un grupo de bandidos. Mi familia era grande y unida. No nos iba mal… cultivábamos y vendíamos todo tipo de vegetales. Criábamos animales. Mis tíos tenían un taller y hacían platos, jarrones y esas cosas. Otra parte de mi familia fabricaba y pintaba telas. En casa nunca faltó nada. Mis padres querían que yo y mis hermanos empezáramos algún negocio cuando tuviéramos edad.   
Jack le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Aster aún tenía la piel demasiado caliente y gotas de sudor volvieron a formarse en su rostro. Jack se recargó en él, atravesando su brazo al otro lado de la cama para tomar un paño y ayudarlo a refrescarse. Aster volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió, agradeciendo en voz baja sus atenciones.  
-Cuando esos sujetos llegaron…-continuó-, en realidad no sé qué tanto daño hicieron. No sé si solo me tomaron a mí. Pero sé que me llevaron y no pude defenderme. Yo…vivía en otro país. Una vez aquí, no hubo manera de regresar-, de pronto se quedó pensativo-, me sentía solo, y desorientado. Me vendieron como…como esclavo.   
Jack lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Él entendía vagamente lo que eso podía sentirse.  
-Viví en casa de un senador. La mayor parte de la servidumbre eran chicas, así que a los hombres nos tocaban los trabajos pesados. Era una vida tranquila, pero yo era…soberbio. No tienes idea de cuántas palizas me gané.  
-Creo que puedo imaginarlo.  
Sin querer, Aster soltó una risa y Jack rio también de su propia broma, escondiendo el rostro en el estómago de su amo.   
-Bien, sí, y tengo que admitir que me las gané todas a pulso. Lo peor creo que fue cuando crecí un poco más y la mujer del Senador se fijó en mi.   
Jack miró a Aster, sorprendido. El gladiador se encogió de hombros.   
-¿Porqué crees que no confío en la mujer del gobernador? Es parecida a ella. Con la diferencia de que el Senador era extremadamente celoso y jamás admitía que su esposa tuviera amantes, aún si él también pudiera disfrutar de ello. Me odiaba, pero nunca tuvo pruebas de nada porque yo no me metí con ella.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Jack, con gesto de escepticismo.  
-Sí, en serio- replicó él-, no te pongas celoso ahora, eso fue hace años. Yo… nunca quise hacer nada con ella. Una vez dejé que me besara, pensé que con eso me dejaría tranquilo, y me daba miedo ir más allá. Creo que fue cuando el Senador se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.  
-¿Y qué hizo?  
-Me sacó de la casa y me llevó a una pelea callejera. Me dijo que desde ese momento iba a tener que ganarme todo lo que me llevara a la boca, todo lo que vistiera, incluso el aire que respiraba.   
Jack no era ajeno a este tipo de advertencia. Era algo que como esclavo había escuchado frecuentemente desde su niñez. Había tenido todo tipo de amos, desde los más amables hasta los más desconsiderados, y todos, a decir verdad, terminaban diciéndoles una versión diferente de la misma frase, con distintas palabras, distintos tonos de voz, pero con el mismo mensaje.  
Jack presionó la tela húmeda, llevándose un poco más de sudor del rostro de su amo. Le pareció que su piel ya no estaba tan caliente como hacía unos minutos.  
-Y así fue como empecé. Esas peleas son contra las leyes del imperio, pero…dejan buen dinero. Si ganas, claro. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me partieron la cara y me quedé días sin comer. Tuve que aprender a pelear.  
Jack presionó el costado de su rostro contra el pecho de su amo.  
-Creo que lo que me provoca las pesadillas es…recordar el miedo que sentía todos los días, a todas horas, de morir. El senador intentó envenenarme cuando vio que las peleas no iban a acabar conmigo y que matarme de hambre tampoco funcionaría. Cuando empecé a pelear bien y a ganar con frecuencia, me hice de muy mala fama entre los peleadores callejeros, así que incluso si solo iba al mercado a comprar cosas para la cocina siempre había alguien detrás de mí con… un puño cerrado, o con un cuchillo. Las peleas se fueron haciendo cada vez más sanguinarias. No dormía por las noches. Durante el día…escuchaba voces a mis espaldas. Veía sombras. Quizás era por la falta de sueño pero…  
Jack lo abrazó fuerte. Aster acomodó la mano sobre su espalda.  
Al ver cómo se llevaba una mano a la frente, intentando disminuir el recuerdo, el joven esclavo comprendió que a su amo nunca le habían dado ni un respiro.   
-Por eso siempre desconfías…de todos, ¿cierto? Como cuando creías que te había envenenado con las hierbas especiales.  
Aster asintió.  
-No lo puedo evitar. En las noches casi no duermo-, se quedó en silencio un momento, y volteó a ver a Jack, con cariño reverberando de sus ojos-, pero desde que estás conmigo…las pesadillas disminuyeron. Duermo mejor. Y a veces, cuando despierto y te veo a mi lado, puedo volver a dormir aunque me esté muriendo de miedo.  
Jack le tomó la cara con las manos, estremecido de ternura.  
-Me alegra-, susurró contra sus labios y dejó un par de besos suaves en ellos antes de separarse y mirarlo bien-, ¿era eso lo que te tenía tan agitado hace rato?  
Aster asintió.   
-A veces creo que pelear me ayuda. Siento ganas de… a veces, siento muchas ganas de lastimar a alguien, de destruir algo.   
Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Jack se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho y continuó acariciándolo suavemente, esperando cualquier palabra con la que Aster fuera a continuar su relato. Pero no dijo nada más.   
Al levantar la mirada y observarlo, Jack se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.  
.  
.  
.  
Aster no despertó durante el resto de la noche, pero la fiebre, el sudor y la inquietud no desaparecieron. Aunque no eran suficientes para alarmar a Jack, sí eran suficientes para que se sintiera muy triste por él. Su amo había vivido cosas aún más difíciles de lo que él hubiera imaginado, y era claro para él que necesitaba tener algo de paz. Estando en este torneo, por supuesto, dicha paz no llegaría pronto.  
.  
.  
.  
Finalmente, luego de tres días más, Aster se encontraba completamente recuperado para volver a entrenar, aunque fuera poco a poco. Él mismo le comentó a Jack un par de veces, aún teniendo algo de fiebre, que tenía que hacer algo pronto, porque no aguantaba más la quietud y el encierro. Le había costado a Jack detener a esta criatura salvaje de salir y arrasar con todo lo que tuviera en frente, pero lo había logrado.   
Cuando finalmente lo dejó partir a su entrenamiento, fue solo porque obtuvo de él la promesa de que no se arriesgaría demasiado, y que si sentía cualquier molestia fuera de cansancio por entrenar, volvería a la habitación, se recostaría y tomaría la medicina.   
Mientras tanto, Jack se quedó solo.   
En estos días, casi no había salido de la habitación, solo para cocinar para su amo y para conseguir más medicina en caso de que fuera necesaria. Había recibido noticias de las peleas por medio de Jamie, que pasaba por ahí dos o tres veces al día a verlo. De otra forma, él no habría tenido contacto con otras personas. Prefería estar aquí por si cualquier cosa sucedía con su amo.   
Sabía ahora que la primera ronda había concluido, y como era de esperarse, la mitad- o quizás más- de los gladiadores que habían iniciado el torneo habían mordido el polvo. Los gladiadores llevados por la Casa de Tsar Lunar habían pasado, en su mayoría, a la siguiente ronda. Por supuesto que la pelea de Aster, junto con su escandaloso resultado, era una de las más sonadas entre el público que había asistido a los eventos e incluso entre los mismos peleadores. Todos querían saber quién sería el siguiente en enfrentarlo, pero eso no se decidiría sino en un día más, luego de un nuevo sorteo. Como si Jack estuviera para más sorpresitas de estas.  
En eso estaba pensando cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Temprano, una esclava había pasado por ahí y le había dicho a Jack que mandarían a alguien a cambiar las sábanas. A estas alturas, Jack se había olvidado de esa indicación. Cuando escuchó entonces que tocaban a la puerta, pensó que tenía que ser por eso.  
-Adelante-, indicó, sin prestarle mucha importancia.   
Lo que no esperaba era que quien apareciera en la puerta delante de él, fuera Hagne.   
La esclava entró en la habitación como si nada. Traía en sus manos la canasta con las sábanas limpias. En seguida, Jack reaccionó. Traía en el bolsillo el amuleto que le había dado a Aster y no temía darle el mismo uso que él si llegaba a ser necesario.   
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó firmemente. Ella mantuvo su expresión desinteresada.  
-Vine a cambiar las sábanas.   
Jack la observó un momento de pies a cabeza. Quiso volver a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero decidió comportarse mejor esta vez. Eso no evitó la terrible desconfianza…y el crudo rencor que sentía hacia ella.  
-Extiéndelas, quiero verlas.  
Hagne suspiró. Dejó la canasta en el suelo y tomó una de las sábanas. La extendió frente a Jack y la agitó. Tomó la otra e hizo lo mismo. Cuando concluyó tomó también la canasta y la volteó, agitándola frente a los ojos de Jack.  
-¿Contento?  
-Déjalas aquí, yo me haré cargo.   
Ella lo miró un momento, puso los ojos en blanco como si algo la tuviera muy exasperada, y para enojo de Jack se abrió paso al interior de la habitación, sin hacer caso de lo que le había dicho.  
-Si me disculpas, este es mi trabajo-, replicó finalmente mientras sacaba las sábanas usadas de la cama-, aunque no te guste. Ya te pedí disculpas, no sé qué más quieres.  
-¡Lo que me hiciste no se paga con una disculpa!  
-¡¿Lo que yo te hice?!- replicó ella, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo-, lo único que yo hice fue obedecer órdenes. Tú desapareciste de la Casa por más de once o doce semanas, nadie esperaba que volvieras y el amo Aster estaba destruido. Las líderes comenzaron a mandarme con él porque pensaron que quizás le gustaría y lo animaría un poco. Y lo intenté, te lo juro por el dios que quieras que intenté acercarme de buena forma a él, hacerle conversación, animarlo a salir más de su cuarto.   
Luego de mirar a Jack un momento, ella comenzó a doblar las sábanas usadas con cierto desparpajo, bastante alterada.   
-¿Crees que es fácil intentar acercarte a alguien que te desprecia y hace que te sientas inferior, y con miedo? El amo Aster me gustó desde que lo vi, pero estar en su compañía nunca fue precisamente un placer para mí.  
Jack no dijo nada entonces. En realidad, él podía identificarse bastante bien con ese sentimiento. Decidió, por algún motivo, dejarla hablar.  
-Pero todos los esclavos queremos salir de esto, ¿no? Ser libres, tener nuestras propias cosas, vivir un poco mejor. No puedes culparme por querer tener algo bueno en mi vida, para variar. Tú hiciste lo mismo.  
-¡Te equivocas!- replicó él entonces, apenas en ese momento comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar-, ¡yo no quería estar en esta posición, jamás pasó por mi cabeza entregarme a cambio de ropa y comida! ¡Yo estaba muerto de miedo, quizás tuve suerte de que Aster me quisiera, pero si por mí hubiera sido jamás habría aceptado este trato! ¡Yo no pienso de la misma forma que una cualquiera como tú!  
-Pero al final lo hiciste, ¿no es así?- en ese punto, ella ya había puesto la primera sábana y estaba acomodando la segunda-, hace mucho tiempo ya que te entregaste al amo Aster, me atrevería a decir que desde antes de tu desaparición-, y estaba equivocada, en realidad había sido después, pero decírselo no habría cambiado su punto-, la única diferencia entre tú y una prostituta es que tú sirves a tu amo fuera de la cama también.   
En este punto, Jack se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, dispuesto a sacarla de ahí. Hagne hizo que la soltara.   
-Lo siento-, dijo ella entonces, bajando el tono de su voz ligeramente-, tú no eres el único que me ha gritado últimamente, estoy muy nerviosa.   
Su aspecto repentinamente miserable hizo que Jack bajara un poco la guardia. Hagne terminó de acomodar las almohadas, pasó una mano suavemente por la cama ya en orden, y comenzó a acomodar las sábanas sucias en la canasta que había traído con ella.  
-Lo que quiero que comprendas es que mi intención jamás fue que las cosas llegaran a tanto. Me molestó, claro, que llegaras y acabaras con todo después de haber traicionado a la Casa. Él te aceptó de regreso con tanta facilidad que…fue claro que yo jamás tuve oportunidad. Y aún así, yo nunca he pensado en vengarme, al menos no haciéndote tanto daño como tú piensas.   
Jack se quedó callado. Hagne recogió la canasta, la apoyó en su cintura y la sujetó con una mano.   
-Quizás pronto te des cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes.   
Se dio la vuelta y caminó a la puerta de la habitación.  
-No lo somos-, admitió Jack entonces, y ella se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta apenas lo suficiente para verlo-, ahora tienes a Groundhog. Tendrás todo lo que querías, ¿no es así?  
Hagne no volteó completamente. Una risa amarga salió de su boca.   
-Claro que no-, dijo entonces, atravesando por fin la puerta-, él solo me quiere para coger.  
.  
.  
.  
La extraña visita de Hagne hizo que Jack se sintiera encerrado, atrapado entre las paredes de aquella habitación. Así que tomó la llave y salió, cerrándola bien desde afuera.   
Caminó hacia los lugares que habitualmente usaban para entrenar los gladiadores y buscó a su amo con la mirada.   
Jack sabía que la mayoría de los peleadores tenían sus armas específicas, sus preferidas para pelear. La de Aster era una espada. Por eso le sorprendió encontrarlo con un arco y flechas, haciendo tiros hacia una diana. Se acercó un poco más y cuando su amo captó su presencia a la orilla de su campo visual, volteó a verlo bien y sonrió.  
-Hola, Jackie. ¿Te aburriste en la habitación?  
Jack decidió no comentar nada de lo de Hagne.  
-Un poco. Vine a ver si te encuentras bien-, se acercó un poco más, y vio en el suelo unas cuantas armas; la espada, flechas extra, y sobre todo llamaron su atención unas dagas.  
-Me encuentro bien, Jackie-, comentó el gladiador, apuntando nuevamente. La flecha dio a pocos centímetros de la diana. Aster bajó los brazos y se acercó para desclavarla.  
-¿Puedo intentarlo?  
Aunque la petición de su esclavo lo sorprendió, Aster volteó hacia él y le ofreció el arco.   
-Sería algo interesante de ver-, le dijo, y en su voz había algo de reto para él. Jack sonrió.   
-No. Usaré una daga.   
Aster observó mientras Jack se inclinaba, observaba las armas y elegía una.   
La levantó en su mano. La lanzó unos centímetros hacia arriba, como pesándola, y sonrió.  
-Esta es perfecta.  
A Aster le sorprendió pensar que su pequeño sabía de qué estaba hablando.  
Jack avanzó hasta un punto de distancia razonable de la diana. Se colocó en una posición adecuada, sus pies bien asentados en el suelo, sus piernas firmes. Apuntó. Levantó la daga por detrás de su cabeza y la lanzó hacia el frente.   
A Aster le sorprendió la fuerza, la gracia con que lo hizo. Pero sobre todo le sorprendió el modo en que la daga voló y se clavó en la diana con precisión.   
Jack se quedó de pie donde estaba, observando el resultado. Solo había una diferencia de un par de centímetros con el centro de la diana. Hizo un gesto, sin estar seguro de estar contento con su puntería, y se encogió de hombros.   
-Lo he hecho mejor-, comentó casualmente, y volteó para ver a su amo que ahora lo miraba con la barbilla hasta el suelo-, ¿qué?  
-N…no tenía idea de que supieras hacer eso-, Jack le sonrió-, eres sorprendente, amor.  
-Lo hice un par de veces antes. Como esclavo, estuve en todo tipo de lugares antes de llegar aquí-, estaba pensativo, y Aster no tardó en darse cuenta. Se acercó a su espalda. No había otros gladiadores cerca, es decir, en cierta forma estaban solos, seguros. Aster se acercó a la espalda de Jack, lo abrazó suavemente de la cintura y se acercó a su oído.  
-¿Estás bien, ángel?  
Jack asintió lentamente. Permitió que su amo lo abrazara, se recargó contra su pecho.   
-Estoy bien, amor. Solo quería ver que tú estuvieras bien-, se alejó un poco de él. Volteó a verlo y le sonrió-, ¿puedo quedarme aquí mientras terminas tus ejercicios?  
Aster miró a Jack. Aún lo sujetaba de la cintura. Lo besó suavemente, y Jack abrió sus labios, permitiéndole entrar. El beso se profundizó.  
-Tengo una mejor idea-, le dio un beso más-, ve allá y ponte esa túnica blanca, y las tobilleras y los brazaletes dorados.   
Jack se sintió seducido por esa idea.  
-¿Quiere algo más, amo?  
-Prepárame algo delicioso de cenar.   
El joven esclavo comenzó a reír, pero luego se sonrojó.  
-Mmmm…pensé que mi amo sólo quería comerme a mí…  
Aster se lamió los labios y le lanzó una mordida juguetona al cuello. Jack soltó una risa. Y de pronto, todo pareció estar, simplemente, bien.   
.  
.  
.  
Horas después, Jack descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amo. La túnica blanca había terminado en el suelo, la cena sin comer. Jack había conservado las muñequeras, y las tobilleras. Aster se había alimentado de sus besos y de su aroma.  
-Mmmm…extrañaba esto, Snowflake.   
Se inclinó sobre él y le besó el cuello otra vez, y continuó dejando caer besos en su pecho, en su estómago.   
-¿Quieres seguir?- preguntó el joven con una imperceptible sonrisa saliendo de sus labios. Aster no necesitó contestar. Lo que hizo con él a continuación fue similar a lo que una tormenta hace con una playa. A lo que el sol hace con los árboles, a lo que el fuego hace cuando arrasa la tierra.  
.  
.  
.  
Los días siguieron pasando, y conforme se acercaba el día de la siguiente pelea, Jack notaba a Aster más silencioso y distraído. Terminó por considerarlo algo normal, algo que tenía que suceder así. Aster tenía que pasar por esto, y él solo podía hacerle más llevadera la carga: darle de comer todo lo que le gustara, ayudándolo a dormir cuando fuera necesario.   
Le dio miedo darse cuenta de que su amo continuaba teniendo esos impulsos extraños de hacer daño, de destruir algo cuando no podía más con la ansiedad que sentía. Pero Jack hacía lo posible por sobrellevarlo.   
Guiaba sus toques fuertes y toscos, hasta convertirlos en caricias tiernas. Aceptaba con sus labios las mordidas desconsideradas, y las convertía en deliciosos besos. Admitía y soportaba sus movimientos pesados y violentos, y con sus gemidos y sollozos los iba convirtiendo en ternura…en pasión y en amor.   
Y cuando terminaban…cuando al fin podían darse mutuamente un descanso, Jack aceptaba los besos, las caricias que parecían pedirle disculpas y agradecerle que aceptara todo esto de él.   
Y por más…terrible que pudiera llegar a parecer, a quien fuera… Jack aprendió a soportar cuando sus atenciones le provocaban dolor. Y en el momento en que Aster pareció dejar de tener consideración alguna con él, mientras lo hacía suyo de nuevo, y Jack dejó de gritar de dolor para comenzar a delirar de placer…se dio cuenta de que estaba acabado completamente.   
Ya no había marcha atrás. A partir de este momento, lo que Aster hiciera con él, Jack lo aceptaría. Y al principio le dio miedo, muchísimo miedo, darse cuenta de que si su amo quería podría matarlo y él lo aceptaría gustoso si lo último que sentía en esta vida era un beso suyo mezclado con un orgasmo. Pero después de un momento, cuando nuevamente se encontró yaciendo en sus brazos, con sus manos acariciándole la espalda, con sus besos interminables en su frente, en su cuello… Jack se dio cuenta de que quizás era para esto que existía.   
Ya lo había pensado antes y ahora lo confirmaba, porque no había otra cosa en esta vida que para él tuviera sentido: había nacido solo y exclusivamente para que llegado el momento, Aster lo viera, decidiera que lo quería como suyo y él tuviera que entregarse completamente.   
Quizás hay otras respuestas, otros sentidos en la vida. Debe haberlos, millones de ellos. Cada uno encuentra el suyo, si tiene suerte, y vive de acuerdo con él con todas sus ganas. En este caso, Jack encontró el sentido de su vida en que ésta se le fuera en brazos de su amo, entregado a su voluntad y a sus deseos. Y quizás existen otros destinos, pero él estaba perfectamente contento con el suyo.   
.  
.  
.  
El día en que Aster tendría su pelea en la siguiente ronda finalmente llegó, y Jack se encontró a sí mismo ayudando a su amo con la armadura, con las manos temblorosas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Aster tomó su mano y la besó. Jack suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. Parecía que ahora era él quien estaba perdiendo el control. El gladiador buscó una forma rápida de tranquilizar a su pequeño.  
-¿Dónde está mi amuleto?- preguntó entonces con una sonrisa, imaginándose que quizás así podría ayudarlo a relajarse un poco, distrayéndolo. Jack sonrió, se acercó a la cama y buscó debajo de la almohada.  
Abrió el envoltorio, besó la piedra y lo volvió a cerrar, dándoselo a su amo.   
-Intenta no usarlo como arma esta vez-, le dijo entonces con una pequeña sonrisa, y Aster lo atrajo a su regazo, lo hizo abrazarse de él y comenzó a besarlo intensamente, desahogándose y tomando de él todo el amor que necesitaba antes de ir a otra batalla.  
-No puedo prometerte nada. La última vez fue muy útil-, dejó salir una risa amarga-, quién sabe Jackie, quizás sí es de la suerte después de todo. De no haberlo tenido en ese momento, ahora estaría muerto.  
Jack tenía que admitir que aquello era verdad.   
Pasaron un buen rato solo conversando, disfrutando de los besos y de la compañía del otro. Jack sabía que no había mucho más que hacer, salvo esperar a que su amo estuviera bien, tranquilizarlo, llevarse con sus caricias cualquier sentimiento negativo, decirle palabras suaves al oído. Y cuando llegara la hora decirle, con sus ojos y con sus manos, que todo iba a estar bien.   
Aster lo miraba y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar. Su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho. Lo acostó en la cama y acarició su rostro antes de continuar bajando. Sus brazos desnudos, sus piernas. Jack lo detuvo cuando sintió que iba a avanzar más dentro de su ropa. No quería que cuando vinieran por él los encontraran en medio de una situación comprometedora. Aster lo abrazó y lo atrajo de regreso sobre él.  
-Te amo-, sintió la necesidad de decirle-, te amo, te amo.  
-¿Aster?  
-No es nada, Jack. Solo quiero que lo sepas.  
-Pero lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.  
En este momento estaban otra vez como hacía unos minutos; Jack acaballado en las piernas de Aster, con él sujetándolo de la cintura, compartiendo besos inocentes. Aster acomodó su cabeza contra el hombro de Jack y comenzó a besarle el cuello; besos largos, húmedos, que lo volvían a seducir a pesar de que Jack sentía que a estas alturas no debería serle tan fácil.  
Pero lo era. Era muy sencillo que Aster lo sedujera, pero él sabía que también le era sencillo seducirlo a él.   
Con sus besos. Con las caricias más inocentes. Con la facilidad con la que se deshacía de sus miedos, con la capacidad que tenía de desarmarlo con una mirada, con un toque.  
-Es solo que...tú eres tanto para mí. No siento que yo pueda hacerte tan feliz como tú me has hecho feliz a mí.  
-Aster, no digas eso-, Jack sonrió y le acarició el rostro-, jamás en mi vida he sido tan feliz. Desde que supe que tú también me amas...todo ha sido diferente para mí.   
-Pero...no me dejarías, ¿verdad? Jack si...si algo de lo que te he hecho hace que me dejes yo...yo voy a morir...  
-¿Aster?  
Aster suspiró. Parecía molesto, irritado quizás.  
-Anoche… anoche soñé que te ibas. Y que yo moría, sin ti.  
Ahora era él quien había perdido la calma, a todas luces. Jack tomó sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo. Aster levantó los ojos hacia él.  
-Yo estoy aquí. Y no morirás. Si mueres te daré mi corazón para que sigas viviendo- le besó la frente-, no veo porqué soñarías algo así, sabes que nunca voy a dejarte.  
Aster comenzó a reír y abrazó con fuerza a Jack. Así se sintió cómodo de nuevo; dejando que su dulce esclavo tomara las riendas. Se rindió en sus brazos como siempre.  
-Será que siento que eres demasiado para mí, y me da miedo perderte.  
Jack dejó que su suave risa vibrara contra el pecho de su amo, y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.  
Y cuando llegaron por él para ir a la pelea, se fue sabiendo que Jack estaría bien, y que cuando volviera, fuera cual fuera el resultado Jack lo estaría esperando.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Tooth llegó con él, Jack ya se encontraba vestido y listo para ir a presenciar la pelea de su amo, esta vez consciente de que no podían retrasarse.   
Atravesaron a toda velocidad el camino que los separaba de la Arena. Tooth iba como siempre hablando de lo mucho que tenían que apresurarse, con sus pasos largos y veloces y con Jack a sus espaldas apenas consiguiendo mantenerle el ritmo.  
La gente ya se amontonaba en la entrada y a Jack le sorprendió la afluencia, pero por suerte la entrada a los palcos era otra.  
-¡Jack! ¡Jack, querido, qué bueno verte!  
Jack apenas pudo voltear. La esposa del Gobernador estaba a pocos metros de ellos, acompañada por sus esclavas, caminando hacia la misma entrada a la que se dirigían en ese momento. Al verla y al escucharla llamar a Jack, Tooth se detuvo antes de que el joven pudiera fingir que no la había visto. La mujer se acercó lo suficiente y apenas estuvo cerca de ellos lo tomó de los hombros, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.  
-Jack, pasan los días y me parece que tu rostro es más bello-, Jack sintió claramente la sangre subiendo violentamente a sus mejillas-, ¿vienes a ver la pelea de tu amo? Nosotros venimos también. Mi esposo ya nos espera en el palco, ¿porqué no vienes con nosotros?  
Jack, inseguro, volteó a ver a Tooth. Tooth dio un paso hacia ella y dio una pequeña inclinación.  
-Señora, nosotros ya contamos con nuestro palco, le aseguro que es lo suficientemente cómodo.  
-No es por la comodidad, yo solo quiero pasar un rato con Jack. Ya que su amo está molesto conmigo sé que no ha sido posible concretar una reunión agradable, pero ¿qué daño haría que se sentara a mi lado en el palco?  
Tooth volteó a ver a Jack frunciendo el ceño.  
-¿Aster está molesto con usted?- preguntó, aun mirando a Jack pero dirigiéndose a ella.  
-Fue un malentendido-, repuso Jack en voz baja, y a todo esto, la mujer parecía estarlo acercando un poco más a ella.  
-Claro que lo fue, él malinterpretó una situación perfectamente inocente. Señora Toothiana, quisiera decirle que Jack estará en perfecto estado si viene conmigo. Solo será por lo que dure la pelea, prometo que lo regresaré entero.  
Esto último lo dijo riendo y no era difícil saber la razón de su sonrisa. Tooth, al ser la ama de los esclavos en la Casa, era responsable de Jack mientras Aster no estuviera. Y por más fuerte que fuera Tooth, por más privilegiada que fuera su situación en la Casa y en el mundo de los gladiadores, no era nada en comparación de la esposa de un funcionario. No tenía modo de negarse y hacer que la Casa quedara bien con este arreglo.  
-Bien. Jack, por favor, ve con la señora, te veremos aquí afuera cuando termine la pelea. No te preocupes por nada.  
O por ponerlo de otro modo: “No te preocupes, no le diremos a Aster”.  
Jack infló las mejillas y suspiró. Luego volteó a ver a la mujer, y asintiendo, se esforzó en darle a su rostro la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera hacer.  
-Será un gusto-, terminó por contestar-, espero no ser una molestia para usted, señora.  
-Al contrario, querido, vamos, pronto empezará la pelea.  
Y qué poder político tan fuerte debía significar la presencia de esa mujer, que la gente abrió paso para que ella pudiera pasar acompañada por Jack y sus esclavas. Jack se sintió impresionado de la rapidez con la que llegaron al palco. Era un palco grande y cómodo, con los muebles más finos que Jack hubiera visto en un buen tiempo. El gobernador, al percibir su presencia, lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada que evidenciara que había reparado en su presencia.  
Jack se sentó a lado de la señora cuando ella se lo indicó.   
-¿Estás cómodo querido? – preguntó ella después de un momento-, ¿ves bien? En mi opinión es una gran vista, pero puede que para ti no sea lo mismo.  
-Está bien, señora, muchas gracias-, sonrió Jack, y la mujer asintió suavemente-, ¿ha visto las otras peleas?  
-Muy pocas, en realidad, no han llamado nuestra atención, ¿verdad querido?- el Gobernador asintió de manera imperceptible, su mirada siempre en la arena-, mi esposo está especialmente interesado en esta pelea. Si Aster gana él habrá ganado una apuesta contra el Gobernador de la provincia vecina.   
-Ya veo.  
-De hecho a todos nos conviene que gane el torneo un Gladiador de nuestra provincia. Eso atrae más público a las peleas, y además el Emperador da como premio un presupuesto extra. Mi esposo y yo realmente tenemos muchas esperanzas puestas en Aster.  
Jack miró un momento a la mujer, y recordó vagamente la vez en que se encontraron en el festival, y el fuego en los ojos tanto de su amo como de esta mujer. Era como ver un tigre de frente con una víbora. Jack no sabía qué pensar.  
-Pensé que usted estaría ofendida…por la vez que se encontró conmigo y mi amo.  
-Eso no tiene importancia ahora-, dijo ella entonces, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento-, Aster actuó de la forma en que lo hizo porque te quiere, y desea protegerte.   
Jack se sonrojó, pero esta vez lo sintió como un sonrojo soportable, delicioso.   
-Sí, lo sé.  
…  
La pelea comenzó como las demás, hubo una pequeña presentación de cada gladiador, el público rugió y Jack sintió que su corazón cobraba vida por si mismo y se le salía del pecho.  
Era evidente que la pelea robaba toda su atención.   
-¿Estás nervioso, Jack?  
Jack volteó a ver a la mujer, que a diferencia de él lucía tranquila, relajada contra los cojines de su asiento.  
-No-, mintió con una sonrisa, intentando relajarse o al menos fingirlo-, mi amo es el mejor. Nunca ha perdido desde que lo conocí.  
Volvió su mirada a la Arena. Esta no parecía ser una pelea difícil para su amo. Todo parecía indicar que en cualquier momento haría alguna genialidad y ganaría.  
-Perdió un par de peleas importantes cuando desapareciste.  
Desde que Jack conoció a Aster, había vivido varios momentos en que la vida parecía detenerse un momento antes de volver a andar y darle tiempo de reaccionar. Este fue uno de ellos.   
-¿u...usted sabe sobre eso?  
-Digamos que me enteré por ahí-, repuso ella con una pequeña sonrisa-, y también me enteré de que tu amo estaba entonces tan destruido que fue a varias peleas ebrio, lo suficiente para que casi lo mataran en un par de ocasiones. Me pregunto qué fue lo que te hizo para que decidieras escapar. Y mejor aún, cómo hizo para recuperarte.  
-Yo no escapé-, replicó Jack, intentando reclamar. Pero la mujer lo miró y de su rostro no se había borrado la sonrisa.  
Y Jack comprendió apenas entonces, que el problema no era que la mujer se enterara de que él había estado fuera de la Casa alguna vez. El problema era cómo se había enterado.  
-Jack, deberías saber que conozco todo lo que hay que saber de ti y de tu amo-, le explicó mientras volvía su mirada a la pelea-, y eso es porque estoy muy interesada en ti. Espero que comprendas que te conviene estar bien conmigo. Te tengo una gran estima, pequeño, y si es tu deseo, yo podría hacerle más fácil el camino a tu amo en este torneo.  
Jack miró por encima del hombro de la mujer al gobernador, quien no dijo nada ante la declaración de su esposa. Ella solo comenzó a reír.  
-Él está de acuerdo, no te preocupes. Nada pasa con los gladiadores de nuestra provincia sin que mi esposo lo sepa.  
Sinceramente a estas alturas, Jack no sabía si el comportamiento de la mujer era amenazante, o simplemente era su forma -un tanto retorcida-, de demostrar aprecio. No podía negar que lo ponía cada vez más y más nervioso.   
Aster luchaba con pocos problemas, pero eso no impedía que la gente estuviera como loca, saltando y gritando como si el mundo fuera a terminarse junto con aquella pelea. Jack observó por un momento a su amante. Admiró su estatura perfecta, su cuerpo definido y el color de su piel. Se dio permiso de que se le hiciera agua la boca al admirarlo, recordando, no sin algo de vergüenza internalizada, que ya había tenido oportunidad de saborearla, que cada centímetro de esa piel era salado al tiempo que dulce, y que cada movimiento de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo lo hacía ver estrellas frente a sus ojos.   
Le costó conciliar la imagen del hombre que miraba en ese momento, fuerte, altivo, poderoso y mortífero, con la del que tenía todas las noches en sus brazos: amoroso, tierno, y a veces lleno de miedos que no podía quitarse con nada. Lo único que tenía similar era el sudor en la piel y la pasión en los ojos.  
Si Jack fuera un gladiador, y tuviera que enfrentarse a su amo, quizás sería seducido por la agresividad, por la violencia que era capaz de mostrar. Intentaría vencerlo con toda la fura de la que pudiera disponer dentro de su cuerpo y fuera cual fuera el resultado, se lo imaginaba teniendo una revancha entre sábanas.   
Este momento en que su mente le permitió un descanso, se dio cuenta de lo entregado que estaba ya a él. Y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para tenerlo...y para seguir siendo de él, pasara lo que pasara en adelante con ambos.  
Volteó a ver a la mujer, que no había parado de verlo, más ocupada en él que en la pelea.   
-Temo que no comprendo a dónde quiere llegar, señora.  
La mujer volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la arena. Ahí, Aster peleaba, con fuerza, con el poder de siempre. Y Sin embargo, Jack pronto comenzó a notar que algo estaba mal. La mujer debió darse cuenta también.  
-Es una lástima lo del envenenamiento. Por más que se le cuide, es obvio que tu amo no está en la mejor condición. Puede que ésta pelea en específico no sea nada para él, pero…-una esclava se acercó y les ofreció frutas. La mujer tomó un tazón y le ofreció a Jack. Jack la miró y negó con la cabeza-, ten en cuenta que conforme pasen las rondas se enfrentará a rivales cada vez más poderosos…más a su nivel.   
-No me importaría si mi amo perdiera-, atajó Jack, pensando que quizás con eso zanjaría el asunto-, volveremos a la Casa y ya. Cuidaré de él hasta que se recupere y todo saldrá bien.   
La mujer dejó salir otra de sus pequeñas risas. Parecía que siempre estaba riendo, o por lo menos, que siempre había una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Como si tuviera todo perfectamente calculado. Como Si cada cosa dicha por Jack fuera algo que ella ya había calculado. Y en la mayoría de los casos eran cosas tan inocentes…  
-Jack, querido, llegará un momento de este torneo donde si tu amo pierde no terminará solo con un par de moretones y cortes, ¿entiendes eso?  
Jack no contestó nada. Ella continuó mirándolo, casi sin pestañear.   
-Entiendo que ames tanto a Bunnymund, pero deberías recordar que es un humano como cualquier otro, le afectan las mismas cosas. ¿  
De pronto, el gobernador se enderezó un poco.  
-Va a ganar.  
Jack volteó a ver bruscamente hacia la arena, donde su amo se quitó de encima a su oponente con una poderosa patada en su pecho, se le fue encima y le clavó la espada en un hombro, ensartándolo contra el piso. Los gritos agonizantes de aquel hombre fueron tragados por el rugido del público. El sujeto se rindió. Aster fue rápidamente, y sin duda alguna, declarado ganador de la pelea.  
-¿Ves ahora?- preguntó la mujer entonces-, mi esposo creía que esta pelea no tenía porqué durar más de diez minutos, ese hombre es muy inferior a Aster. Pero tardó mucho más en vencerlo. Las cosas no están tan bien como quisiéramos pensar y aunque confiamos en que Aster es el gladiador más poderoso del Imperio, nada garantiza que gane el torneo, dadas las circunstancias.  
Jack había estado demasiado sumergido en la actitud y los comentarios de la mujer como para haberse fijado propiamente en la pelea. La gente comenzaba a retirarse de sus asientos, pero era claro que el Gobernador y su esposa no se moverían aún de su lugar.  
-Sigo sin entender a dónde quiere llegar, señora.  
-Bien, digamos que la confianza de mi esposo ya no puede estar con Bunnymund. Tendremos que apoyar a otro gladiador que nos asegure una victoria absoluta. Groundhog, por ejemplo-, Jack sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse al escuchar mencionar a Groundhog, pero la mujer, en un gesto suave y maternal, le acarició la mejilla y le ofreció la sonrisa más amable que podía mostrar-, pero yo no quisiera que tú pensaras que los hemos dejado solos. Quiero que sepas que estamos dispuestos a seguirlos apoyando, mi esposo puede conseguir las peleas más fáciles para él, las mejores armas, y de ser necesario podríamos arreglar un par de peleas para que gane sin ningún problema. Él jamás pediría ese tipo de ayuda, pero tú sabes que puede llegar a necesitarla. Y a una palabra tuya, mi esposo y yo estaremos a tu servicio.  
Para bien o para mal, siendo un esclavo, Jack había aprendido algo en toda su vida de esclavo: nadie hace nada gratis. La ayuda que le ofrecía esta mujer era demasiado buena como para pensar que no tendría un precio.  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?  
La pregunta de Jack iba más en la dirección de preguntar qué tiene un esclavo, como él, que pudiera interesarle a una mujer poderosa como ella. La esposa del Gobernador dejó su mejilla en una caricia larga, y Jack decidió que aquello no le había gustado en lo absoluto.  
-Ya hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, solo piénsalo. Si en algún momento crees que tu amo realmente lo necesita puedes venir a buscarme a mi hospedaje.  
Dicho esto, la mujer se puso de pie y las esclavas comenzaron a seguirla. El Gobernador también se retiró. Jack se quedó sentado donde estaba.  
.  
.  
.  
Para Jack fue un alivio encontrar a Jamie en el camino a la habitación que compartía con su amo. Estaba tan nervioso que un poco de compañía de su joven amigo quizás le caería bien.  
-Pensé que estarías con el amo Aster, Jack-, observó el joven mientras caminaban hacia los cuartos de los gladiadores. Jack negó suavemente con la cabeza, intentando que no se notara demasiado lo perturbado que estaba.  
-Tengo que ir rápido a prepararle un baño y su comida-, repuso entonces, sonriendo-, es muy quisquilloso, ¿sabes? No le gusta comer nada que no le haya preparado yo mismo.   
-Suena problemático.  
Jack miró al suelo y sonrió.  
-Yo lo encuentro halagador.  
Jamie observó a Jack un momento, y recordó todas las veces en el pasado en que había pensado que el amor que sentía Jack por el amo Aster tenía todo el potencial de destruirlo. En este momento no parecía así. Le confundía pensar como podían pasar con tanta facilidad de llegar al extremo en que parecían odiarse mutuamente a esto, una relación idílica, llena de sonrisas y miradas tiernas. ¿Cómo podía pasar el amo Aster de ser un feroz gladiador, a terminar acurrucado en el regazo de Jack como el más indefenso gatito? ¿Cómo podía Jack pasar con tanta facilidad de ser el esclavo personal de un gladiador a ser su absoluto dueño, un amo magnánimo que permitía que su esclavo se llenara el corazón en su presencia?   
Jamie había observado en varias ocasiones a su amigo y al amo Aster y le parecía que de pronto sus posiciones se invertían. Le sorprendía darse cuenta del poder que Jack tenía sobre el gladiador, pero sobre todo le sorprendía que él mismo no parecía darse cuenta de eso.  
-Jamie, estoy preocupado.  
Jamie volteó a verlo. Seguían caminando.  
-Quisiera que me hicieras un favor. Si escuchas algún rumor que tenga que ver con Aster…con Groundhog, o con el Gobernador y su esposa, no importa qué tan descabellado sea, ven y házmelo saber.  
A Jamie le sorprendió esta solicitud, pero no se negó a llevarla a cabo.   
Cuando llegaron a la habitación que Jack compartía con Aster, se quedaron de pie ante la puerta un momento. Jamie parecía querer decir algo, pero Jack no entendía qué podría ser.  
Finalmente, Jamie suspiró lentamente, como preparándose para hablar.  
-Jack…estoy preocupado.  
-¿Porqué?   
-Yo…yo escuché que el amo Aster no ha estado bien.  
Jack lo observó en silencio, sin saber exactamente cómo contestar. Hubo algo que lo golpeó en ese momento, algo que él sabía a la perfección. Gran parte de lo que un Gladiador era, tenía que ver directamente con su reputación, con lo que se sabía de él.  
Por ejemplo, mientras menos personas estuvieran al tanto de que él y Jack tenían una relación más allá que la de un amo y su esclavo, mejor para ambos. Aster probablemente había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aparentar que estaba completamente bien, pero todos sabían que lo ocurrido en la primera pelea había sido un envenenamiento, y que seguramente no estaba recuperado a juzgar por el hecho de que terminó en media hora una pelea que pudo haber acabado en diez minutos.  
Jamie miraba a Jack como si le rogara por una respuesta. Jack puso su mano en el hombro de Jamie. No sabía cómo, pero su joven amigo siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo ver un poco más allá de las situaciones.   
-Tendré que ver el modo de ayudarlo cuando lo necesite-, levantó la mirada hacia él y como otras veces, se esforzó por fingir que el interior de su cabeza no era un maldito torbellino-, pero mientras tanto, ganó la segunda pelea, y pasó a la siguiente ronda sin problemas. No debemos estar preocupados.  
-Jack…  
-Jack.  
Levantó la mirada, y observó que Aster se encontraba ahora de pie detrás de Jamie. Jamie se dio la vuelta, e hizo una inclinación.   
-Esperaba que tardaras un poco más-, comentó Jack casualmente, sonriendo, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, los ojos de Aster se nublaron, sus piernas se doblaron y él cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.  
-¡Jamie, ve por el médico!  
Jamie se dio la vuelta, reaccionando apenas, y salió corriendo de allí.   
-Aster…Aster…- Jack acomodó la cabeza de su amo en su regazo, acarició su rostro y se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que otra vez estaba ardiendo en fiebre.  
-Te ayudaré a llevarlo a su cama.  
Jack levantó la mirada. Hagne estaba ahí de pie, frente a él. Se inclinó y tomó a Aster de un brazo.  
-Vamos, al menos hay que intentar algo hasta que llegue el médico.  
Jack no lo hubiera permitido. Jack tenía tanta molestia, tanto rencor hacia ella. Pero la joven lo miró a los ojos entonces, y parecía preocupada. Parecía que sinceramente quería ayudarlo.  
Finalmente, Jack asintió. Hagne le ayudó a levantar a Aster del suelo. Y cómo odio verla cerca de él, cuántas ganas sintió en la sangre de saltar encima de ella para arrancarle el cabello y desollarla… pero en este momento, Aster importaba más.  
Siempre, en cualquier situación que se le presentara en la vida, Jack lo tendría muy presente: Aster importaba más.  
CONTINUARÁ…


	18. El antídoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack consigue el mejor antídoto para Aster.

Hagne retiró sus manos de Aster, cuando éste pronunció el nombre de Jack en su inconsciencia. Ya lo habían dejado en la cama y lo estaban soltando poco a poco, del modo más suave posible. Jack se precipitó hacia él al escucharlo y la esclava se quedó de pie, mirándolos.

-¿Aster?- tomó la mano de su amo entre las suyas y las acercó a su pecho-, Aster…¿estás bien?

Aster frunció el ceño y comenzó a agitarse. Jack por un momento sintió pánico: respiraba caóticamente y se revolvía en el agarre débil que apenas intentaba tener sobre él. Le daba miedo que se hiciera daño, o quizás también tenía miedo de que lo lastimara a él.

-Jack, aléjate-, le dijo de pronto Hagne, intentando tomarlo de un brazo, pero Jack no se lo permitió.

-¡No, tú aléjate!

Y la chica retrocedió un paso. Quizás era su rostro descompuesto, quizás era la ferocidad con la que Jack levantaba la guardia cuando se trataba de su amor…pero la sola idea de tener cerca a esta mujer le daba náuseas. Sobre todo el pensamiento de haber permitido que pusiera una de sus sucias, contaminadas manos sobre él.

Apenas Aster se movió un poco más, Jack volteó a verlo, sorprendido, asustado de sus reacciones, de que cualquier cosa más pudiera hacerle daño de nuevo.

-Jack, por favor escucha, si el amo Aster no sabe lo que está haciendo podría lastimarte, aún sin querer…

-¡No te metas en esto, vete de aquí!

Y volteaba de nuevo hacia su amo, y seguía mirándolo con atención, esperando que en cualquier momento reaccionara, o por lo menos abriera un poco sus ojos o diera cualquier señal de que estaba consciente.  Y cuando volvió a moverse caóticamente Jack luchó contra él intentando mantenerlo quieto, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el médico entró, con Jamie detrás de él.

Jamie se quedó de pie en la puerta un momento, mirando a Hagne, y luego miró el rostro descompuesto de Jack. Al principio se preocupó mucho, pero ¿cómo no iba a estar así? Había pasado más de una semana cuidando de su amo, intentando que estuviera bien, que no le pasara nada…y ahora solo había tomado una -una maldita pelea para que el amo Aster estuviera mal otra vez.

Natural que Jack estuviera al borde del colapso. Sobre todo, a decir de Jamie, teniendo tan cerca a Hagne. La mujer estaba de pie a lado de la cama, mirando a Jack con cierto toque de tristeza en su rostro. Jamie no le hubiera creído su tristeza ni aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Mientras tanto, el médico había conseguido retener a Aster, y en su caótico ir y venir de piernas y brazos, había conseguido ponerle en la boca unas hierbas y hacerlo tragarlas. Poco a poco, el gladiador se fue calmando, y una vez que estuvo recostado sin moverse, el médico pudo hacer una revisión más detenida de su estado físico.

-Esto es…muy extraño-, comentó cuando terminaba de auscultarlo, y Jack lo miraba ahora con sus ojos llorosos y una mueca de desolación en su rostro que habría acabado hasta al más firme-, pareciera que tuvo una recaída, pero no veo porqué, y mucho menos porqué tan fuerte.

-Tal vez algo le ocurrió durante la pelea-, ofreció Jamie tímidamente, poco acostumbrado a hablar en presencia de alguien que pareciera un “amo”, pero consciente de que Jack necesitaba la tranquilidad que ofrece una respuesta. El médico miró al joven esclavo un momento, como pensando en esta posibilidad detenidamente, y luego de unos segundos volvió a observar al gladiador.

-Quizás tengas razón- concedió, pero no sonaba tan convencido-, probablemente recibió algún golpe muy fuerte del que nadie se dio cuenta, no podría estar seguro-, ahora se dirigió a Jack-, no me queda mucho qué decirte, jovencito. Sigue dándole a tu amo la medicina y asegúrate de que coma y descanse apropiadamente. En su condición cualquier descuido puede resultar muy caro.

Jack miró al médico y asintió, apenas un poco aliviado por estas palabras. Le parecía que si su amo estaba así ahora, tendría que haber sido por un descuido suyo, y aquello era algo ciertamente imperdonable. Él se retiró con la promesa de volver por la noche a ver a su paciente otra vez.

Hagne se negó a seguir soportando las miradas acusadoras de Jamie.

-Jack, si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme-, dijo, pero ninguno de los esclavos dio indicios de haberla escuchado, y ella salió de la habitación.

Jack estaba de pie ante la cama de su amo, pero finalmente, quizás habiendo perdido la fuerza para continuar de pie, se sentó a la orilla, junto a él, y sujetó de nuevo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Estás bien?

Jack volteó lentamente a ver a Jamie. El joven lo miraba con una preocupación tan grande, que él en seguida sintió el impulso de sonreír, pero solo lo suficiente antes de que su rostro volviera a descomponerse y las ganas de llorar acabaran con su compostura. Estaba cansado de ser fuerte, pero dioses, no sabía qué más podía hacer.

-Estoy  bien…-repuso, lo más rápido que pudo una vez que tuvo algo de calma-, lo importante es que Aster esté bien, yo…yo no importo tanto.

-¿De qué hablas, Jack?- Jamie se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo-, tú importas, jamás vuelvas a decir eso…

Jamie sentía que se le secaba el corazón. Jack volvió a mirarlo y a desviar su rostro de él.

-Si yo no estoy, Aster puede hacer y tener o que quiera. Si algo le pasa a Aster, yo no puedo existir. Claro que él importa más.

Jamie sintió deseos de llorar.

-Por favor, déjanos solos un rato. Quiero descansar un poco.

Jamie lo miró un momento, midiendo qué tanto de lo que Jack decía podría ser confiable. Decidió irse, pero estar en los alrededores, si era necesario, por si sucedía cualquier cosa. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Jack se acostó a lado de su amante, en el pequeño espacio libre que quedaba en la cama. Se abrazó a él, haciendo lo mejor que podía por no caer.

.

.

.

Aster abrió sus ojos, y apenas captó algo de luz a través de ellos, sintió como si alguien hubiera tomado un martillo y lo hubiera estrellado repetidas veces en su cabeza.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundo, pensando que si se concentraba quizás disminuiría el dolor. Se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo, esperando poder disminuir un poco la luz que podría colarse entre ellos cuando los abriera. En su otro brazo pudo distinguir el peso, suave, inequívoco, de su pequeño esclavo, aferrado a él, probablemente muy asustado. Ahora, a sumar “culpabilidad” y “preocupación” a las cosas que se iban acumulando en su cabeza.

Por el momento, suponía que lo importante era ser más cuidadoso. No estaba seguro de que su cuerpo fuera a resistir otro ataque de esos.

Retiró un poco el brazo y pudo ver la habitación con el ojo izquierdo. No había nadie más en el lugar más que él y su esclavo, apenas atardecía y Jack estaba dormido. En la mesa había otra jarra de esa horrible medicina, podía percibir su olor hasta donde estaba. En respuesta, hundió su nariz en el cabello de Jack y esto apenas le trajo algo de alivio.

Pensó fugazmente en la conversación que había presenciado al final de su pelea. Y tuvo miedo, apenas por un segundo. Nada le había quedado en claro, salvo la certeza de que este torneo no era algo tan simple como él había percibido en un principio. Se preguntó qué esperaban los guardias del Gobernador, al dispararle con esos…dardos, o lo que fuera. Le alegraba haber tenido la fuerza en el cuerpo para alejarse de ellos y volver a lado de su Jack, por lo menos. Sabía que junto a su pequeño no podían pasarle cosas tan malas como él podría imaginarse.

-¿Aster?

El gladiador sonrió. Le gustaba ser “Aster”. Cuando Jack le llamaba por su nombre, se olvidaba de todas las otras cosas que cargaba sobre su piel. A lado de su amado Jack, él ya no era un gladiador, no tenía que pretender el poder y la invulnerabilidad que tenía que mostrar ante el resto del mundo. La armadura se le caía del cuerpo y sólo quedaba su piel desnuda, lista para ser tocada por esas pequeñas y perfectas manos. Se caían todas esas piezas de metal, se caía la sangre, se caían las armas, y para Jack solo quedaba Aster.

-Hola, Jack-, le contestó, en voz baja, y se acercó para besar su frente. Jack se abrazó un poco más fuerte de él-, ¿viste la pelea? Gané.

Jack se quedó un momento apoyado contra él.

Lo siguiente que Aster sintió, fue un agudo dolor en el pecho.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta!- Jack cayó de la cama entre su propio forcejeo, mientras Aster solo atinaba a mirarlo, sorprendido-, ¿Ahora estás tan tranquilo?

A excepción de los insultos, a Aster le dieron ganas de reír.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jack?- preguntó, tratando de evitar la risa, sintiendo cómo los extremos de su boca querían subir pero sin permitirlo a pesar de que la imagen ante él se le antojaba comiquísima. Jack prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso?! ¡Llegaste aquí cayéndote! ¡Te desmayaste, y el médico no tenía idea de qué había ocurrido contigo!- se puso de pie con trabajos. Aster lo observaba sin terminar de entender qué era lo que había hecho mal.

-Ah…

Y entonces tuvo que empezar a debatir consigo mismo. ¿Debería decirle a Jack porqué estaba en esas condiciones? No sabía si sería justo compartirle algo que probablemente terminara mal y hacerlo sentir más preocupación de la que ya sentía. Él mismo se angustiaba infinitamente solo de pensarlo…no se imaginaba cómo iba a sentirse Jack si llegaba a contárselo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que aún estabas mal?

-Porque no lo estaba-, respondió Aster, incorporándose rápidamente y decidiendo que seguiría lo que Jack le estuviera preguntando, aunque él mismo no entendía a dónde los llevaría-, todo fue después de la pelea.

Jack lo ignoró, o al menos eso pensó Aster. Tomó la jarra, vació medicina en un recipiente, y se la acercó a su amo al rostro.

-Bébete esto, _todo_ \- recalcó-, iré a traerte algo de comer. Acuéstate, no quiero que te muevas mucho.

-Pero Jack…

-¡Cállate!

Y con esto, Jack salió de la habitación. A Aster se le salió una risa mientras tomaba aire, profundamente, antes de beber toda la medicina de un trago. El sabor le hizo querer vomitar, pero se contuvo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jack regresara, dando pasos largos y pesados.

-Volviste rápido.

-Me encontré con Jamie, él nos traerá la comida.

No dio más explicación. Desapareció tras la puerta del baño y Aster observó hasta que escuchó que comenzaba a llenar la piscina.

Jack salió del baño de nuevo y se apresuró a donde estaban las toallas.

En este punto fue que Aster se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. Miró su espalda, y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba y lo poco eficaz que era su intento de ocultarlo. Para ser justos, realmente no parecía que Jack siquiera estuviera intentándolo. Se colocó a su espalda y lo sujetó de los hombros. Jack temblaba bajo sus manos.

-Lo siento-, susurró contra su oído, y Jack se estremeció de nuevo. Se acercó más a él y lo abrazó fuerte-, no me gusta preocuparte. Te juro que si hubiera notado cualquier señal de que esto pasaría, te hubiera prevenido.

Jack presionó una toalla entre sus manos.

-Quizás debería estar hecho a la idea, ¿no? Creo que ser el esclavo personal de E. Aster Bunnymund no ha sido la experiencia más tranquila de mi vida.

Aster rio, ahora sí libremente y con toda la fuerza que le permitía su cabeza palpitante. Jack se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y se sujetó de él, presionando la cara contra su pecho. Aster sintió sus manos húmedas contra su espalda. Jack estaba frío.

-Y aun así aquí estás, has resistido más de lo que pensé al principio-, Jack comenzó a reír también, y se relajó lo suficiente para que Aster lo meciera suavemente en sus brazos-. Todo estará bien, Jackie, te lo prometo.

Jack se separó de él y miró su rostro. Levantó una mano hacia su mejilla y lo acarició. Aster no pudo hacer más que sonreír e inclinarse un poco hacia él, absorbido en su caricia.

-Bien…espero que cumplas tu promesa. Ve a darte un baño en lo que llega la cena.

-¿No quieres venir conmigo?

Jack se quedó un momento estático en los brazos de su amo. Aster no era ajeno a percibir la turbación de su pequeño ángel cuando la sentía.

-Jack…

-Preferiría esperar la comida, si no te molesta.

Aster suspiró.

Cuando Jack se sentía así habitualmente era porque algo lo perturbaba. Rara vez se negaba a tener algo- cualquier tipo de intimidad con él-, pero si lo hacía, como en este caso, sería como consecuencia de saber que él le ocultaba algo. No lo podía evitar.

-Si vienes conmigo hablaremos de todo lo que quieras-, susurró a su oído, en lo que intentaba que fuera una provocación dulce-, sólo quítate esta túnica y…

-¡No! ¿Crees que todo puede arreglarse así?- Jack se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con los ojos encendidos de frustración-, ¡si vas a decirme algo, dímelo, si no vas a decirme entonces al menos ten la decencia de no llegar medio inconsciente y matarme de un susto!

Pasó a un lado de él y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Aster lo miró un momento antes de acercarse. La cabeza aún le martilleaba con fuerza, y había tenido la esperanza de que un poco de las atenciones de su joven amante le ayudara a sentirse mejor. Pronto se dio cuenta de que esta idea era, cuando menos, lejana a la realidad.

Y a decir verdad, si algo podía él decir, o sentir en este momento, era que lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con Jack para obtener un poco de su cariño. Estaba muy cansado y molesto como para eso.

-Esperaré a que te calmes entonces, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

Jack se dio la vuelta hacia el baño cuando vio que corría las cortinas y la puerta de madera se cerraba tras él.

.

.

.

Aster se tomó su tiempo en el baño, y para cuando salió, la cena ya estaba en la mesa. Bueno, solo las porciones que le correspondían a él. Jack ya había cenado, y no lo veía por ninguna parte. Comenzó a comer solo, pero apenas comió un par de bocados, no sintió deseos de comer más. Él deseaba, con todas sus ganas, comer algo hecho por Jack. El resto de la comida no era suficiente para él. Le dejaba un regusto a tierra en la boca y le quitaba el apetito. Nada en comparación con lo que le preparaba Jack, que aunque no eran los platillos más sofisticados o elaborados, a él le parecían celestiales y lo dejaban satisfecho.

Tal vez no debía haber ignorado el enojo de Jack hacía unos minutos. Quizás debía intentar explicarse un poco, es decir, ya habían pasado por estas cosas y ambos sabían que lo mejor siempre era hablar con la verdad. Así que eso haría, aunque claro, cuando su ángel regresara.

.

.

.

Jack entró de nuevo en la habitación, puso sobre una silla la canasta con ropa limpia y comenzó a acomodarla en su sitio. Por costumbre, miró hacia la mesa, y se dio cuenta de que la comida de su amo estaba a medio comer. Volteó a la cama y lo observó ahí, dormido. Jack sintió una punzada en el corazón, al mirarlo y sentir su soledad colándosele en los huesos. A veces le daba tristeza darse cuenta de que él mismo probablemente era la única persona en quien su amo confiaba realmente, lo que hacía mucho más terrible para él ser consciente de que igual le ocultaba cosas y se negaba a mostrarse ante él en toda su vulnerabilidad. Seguro, Jack ya lo había visto enfermo, delirante incluso, lo había cuidado y lo había atendido, pero ¿era eso realmente haberse entregado por completo?

Jack no sabía por qué era tan necesario para él, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amo simplemente dejara ir todo lo demás y se permitiera a sí mismo caer en sus brazos y dejar salir todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que le hiciera falta demostrar.

Jack quería que Aster gritara y llorara en libertad cuando lo necesitara, quería que le contara sus secretos, incluso los más temibles, los más dolorosos. Quería que le dejara saber sus miedos. A cambio él estaba dispuesto a darle todo de sí mismo, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Entregarle su cuerpo, permitirle hacer lo que quisiera con su voluntad, ser su esclavo por siempre.

No estaba seguro de que fuera un trato justo, pero ¿qué más podía ofrecer él? Había sido un esclavo desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre había servido en casas donde trabajaba con alguna señora que lo trataba más o menos bien, sin emociones ni nada extraordinario que contar, y en todas partes aprendía cosas nuevas, pero ciertamente, no solía ser el esclavo que el amo desea mantener cuando era necesario prescindir de gente del servicio. Quizás era porque se trataba de la persona más problemática, quien siempre atraía a las personas incorrectas, quien siempre despertaba el odio del resto de los esclavos por una o por otra razón.

Fuera de eso, podía ofrecer…su cuerpo. Sus talentos, que a él le parecían limitados. Sus servicios, que eran la mejor manera que conocía de dar su amor.

Viéndolo así, Jack no podía entender por qué este gladiador, hombre fuerte, inteligente, con poder y dinero, querría aferrarse a él. Aster podría tener a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera.

Terminó de doblar y guardar la ropa, y se acercó a la cama. Apagó las lámparas a su paso. Se acurrucó a lado de su amo, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

…

No pudo hacerlo. De pronto, el brazo de su amo se acomodó sobre su cintura, y sus labios calientes se presionaron en su piel.

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, sí, tenía algo importante qué decirte, y lo hubiera hecho durante el baño o la cena si no hubieras huido.

Jack se dio la vuelta hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Aster lo sujetó un poco más fuerte, dispuesto a explicar.

-Me atacaron unos guardias al salir de la pelea. Escuché una plática que no debía…-suspiró-, y las cosas podrían ponerse feas desde aquí.

Jack se cubrió la cara con las manos en un gesto de exasperación.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…

-No bromearía con algo así.

Ciertamente, ninguno de los dos estaba riendo.

-Está bien- suspiró Jack, descubriendo su cara para abrazarse de él-, no creo que las cosas puedan empeorar más. ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste que no debías?

-No mucho, apenas lo suficiente para entender que… hay algo más detrás de este torneo, pero no lo he terminado de comprender. Hay muchas posibilidades que quiero considerar pero ninguna me convence. Y si de verdad quiero ganar… si me _enfoco_ en ganar…

-Te estarías arriesgando al resultado, ¿no?

Aster sonrió.

-Eres muy inteligente, Snowflake.

En este punto, ambos se incorporaron en la cama, sentados uno frente al otro. Jack levantó su mano hacia el rostro de Aster y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que pueda pasar?

Aster suspiró, apartando la mirada, como si necesitara espacio para pensar. Jack bajó su mano y su mirada se clavó en la cama, no queriendo enfrentar el rostro decaído de su amo.

-En el peor de los casos…Jack, ¿aún quieres escaparte?

Jack levantó la vista súbitamente, y observó a su amo.

-¿Escapar? – preguntó de golpe, sorprendido de que el tema volviera a salir a colación. Como no quería sonar indispuesto, se apresuró a aclarar:- es decir, sí, siempre he estado convencido de hacerlo, pero ¿tienes una idea de cómo o cuándo? ¿Lo has considerado de verdad?

-Sí- susurró, acercando su rostro a él-. El día de la final. Cuando todos estén entretenidos con el ganador, sea quien sea, va a haber una fiesta, este lugar va a estallar en música, baile, bebida… si dos personas se pierden en la nada, tardarán días en darse cuenta. Y para entonces ya estaremos muy lejos.

Para sorpresa de Aster, que esperaba que Jack pareciera dudoso o preocupado, el joven solamente se abrazó de él, presionando su frente contra la suya, sonriendo con su habitual dulzura.

-Si fuera posible me iría contigo ahora mismo, a donde fuera-, dijo, en voz baja, solo para oídos de su amante-, está bien, parece un buen plan. Podemos esperar hasta la final del torneo.

-Sea cual sea el resultado.

-Bien.

Aster sujetó las piernas de Jack por debajo de sus muslos, y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que se acaballara sobre su cintura. Jack sonrió mientras lo sentía acariciando su rostro contra el suyo. Las manos de su amo subiendo poco a poco por su cintura, manteniéndolo cerca.

-Jack...estás frio, ¿te encuentras bien?

Jack asintió y se abrazó de él.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Pero Jack mentía, y no sería la primera vez, y la idea le torturaba al grado que dudaba que pudiera dormir. Porque, ¿qué ganaba con conseguir que Aster le dijera la verdad y compartiera con él sus preocupaciones, si él mismo no podía convencerse de contarle las suyas?

Jack había pasado la tarde con el Gobernador y su esposa, y ahora ahondaba en su mente el miedo de que ellos terminaban interfiriendo más de lo que él deseaba. Se preguntaba si, llegado el momento, se decidiría a ir a pedir su ayuda.  Pero no. Es decir…teniendo ya la seguridad de que iban a escaparse, nada más podía ocurrir. No tenía por qué recurrir a ellos.

Aunque quién sabe.

Aún años después Jamie se preguntaría si, de haberle dicho a Jack que los guardias que había escuchado accidentalmente y luego lo habían atacado eran sirvientes del Gobernador, Aster podría haber evitado todo lo que ocurriría después. Aun repasando la historia al derecho y al revés, terminó aceptando que probablemente las cosas terminarían del modo que lo hicieron, de una forma o de otra, aunque con una mínima oportunidad de que el resultado inmediato fuera mejor. Aunque finalmente decidió que es muy fácil proponer soluciones en retrospectiva, pero cuando estás en el camino, no existen las respuestas realmente obvias.

-Entonces, hay que dormir. No te preocupes por mí, pequeño, ya me siento mucho mejor. No sé qué haría si no te tuviera para cuidarme.

-Tal vez ya estarías muerto.

Aster comenzó a reír a sabiendas que lo que decía Jack era verdad. Pero había sido una broma demasiado amarga para ambos. Jack se prometió a sí mismo no volverla a decir jamás. Se recostaron, abrazándose cerca, e intercambiaron unas palabras más antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

Y sin embargo el día siguiente, y los que siguieron, no fueron un alivio ni una mejora para Jack.

Aster seguía mostrando debilidad, tenía fiebre y en ocasiones vomitaba. Jack corría de un lado a otro preparando todo lo que pensaba que Aster pudiera necesitar y buscando ayuda cuando de verdad ya no sabía qué más hacer. Lo peor venía cuando Aster salía de sus manos y comenzaba a entrenar para su siguiente pelea. Las rondas pasaban y él se las arreglaba para ganar. Pero cada vez era evidente que le costaba más trabajo, y no del modo normal en que un torneo cualquiera se va volviendo más complicado conforme se avanza. Lo que realmente estaba siendo difícil era levantarse en la mañana y ponerse su armadura…presentarse en la Arena, incluso levantar su espada y atacar de la forma más simple.

…

-¡Déjalo ya, no te esfuerces más de esa forma!- lo enfrentó un día, varias semanas después, ya cansado de vivir con este miedo-, si nos vamos a escapar de todos modos no vale la pena que sigas lastimándote…

Aster había llegado ese día después de una pelea que Jack había visto desde el palco con Toothiana y North. Fue una de las peores que le había tocado presenciar en su vida. Aster había ganado, y el público había rugido con su poder habitual, pero él apenas se había salvado de que el otro lo partiera en dos, y Jack de que le arrancaran el corazón.

Jack había sentido una gran furia, ya ni siquiera miedo. Cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación, y estando Aster más consciente y fuerte que en otras ocasiones, Jack no tuvo duda en tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, de una forma que había querido muchas veces antes pero se había contenido.

-No puedo dejarlo así nada más, Jack, si ni siquiera lo intento será peor.

-¡No, no, ya todos se han dado cuenta de cómo estás, a nadie le sorprendería si perdieras! ¿Qué pasará si alguien intenta lastimarte de verdad? ¡Yo no puedo cuidarte de lo que pueden hacerte en la Arena!

-¡Y no pretendo que lo hagas!- Aster tomó a Jack de los hombros. Observó su rostro enrojecido, sus ojos hinchados de llorar. Y es que Jack, además, no lloraba de miedo ni de tristeza, lloraba de rabia, y no sabía si eso era mucho peor. El joven desvió el rostro, cansado de soportar el llanto, y lo tomó de los brazos para intentar obligarlo a soltarle, pero Aster no se lo permitió-, ¡Jack, mírame! ¡Si no gano no sé qué podría pasar! ¡Ya te había dicho que este torneo no es solo un torneo, no me puedo arriesgar a nada, hasta que sea seguro irnos de aquí!

Jack lo miró, tal como Aster se lo había pedido. Él lo miraba fijamente, pidiéndole, con su expresión firme y decidida, que lo escuchara-que lo entendiera.

Jack se mordió los labios.

-¿Y de verdad será seguro cuando el torneo termine, aún si lo ganas?-, Aster no se esperaba esta pregunta, y por supuesto, no tenía ninguna respuesta qué ofrecerle-, ¿Aster? Estás…estás enfermo y ya lo intenté todo, no sé cómo ayudarte más. No sé…no sé…

Jack se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y antes de que callera arrodillado en el suelo, su amo lo atrapó y lo abrazó cerca de su cuerpo, protegiéndolo, esperando que la cercanía de sus cuerpos pudiera darle la tranquilidad que sus palabras no conseguían transmitir. Lo levantó con cuidado entre sus brazos, como si llevara con él la cosa más delicada y frágil, y lo trajo con él hacia la cama. Se recostó a su lado y lo arropó con sus brazos. Jack se dejó envolver en él, y lloró, lloró con mucha fuerza: rabia, desesperación, impotencia. Jack sentía en su pecho y en su cabeza un completo remolino de emociones que no le dieron tregua: amaba a Aster por todo lo que era para él, por la felicidad y la plenitud que le había traído a su vida con su presencia, lo deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba abrir las piernas y atraparlo dentro de él y no permitir que se separara nunca… le daba miedo, le daba miedo su fuerza, la facilidad con la que podría matarlo si ese fuera su deseo, la fiereza con la que reaccionaba cuando algo le parecía mal, le hacía enojar su carácter persistente y necio, que pensaba que podía con todo, y a la vez, sentía una gran ternura cuando enfrentaba su vulnerabilidad. En este momento en específico el amor, el deseo, la rabia y la ternura se mezclaban en su corazón sin que pudiera entender cuál de sus emociones lo dominaba.

Acostado entre sus brazos, Jack no encontraba reposo para estos sentimientos. No había a qué aferrarse, la muerte asaltaba cada esquina, y su amo estaba aquí ahora pero mañana podría esfumarse entre sus dedos.

-Shhh… amor…- Aster lo abrazó más fuerte, y más fuerte Jack sentía las lágrimas bajando por su rostro-, está bien, amor. No te voy a pedir que no te preocupes, yo tampoco puedo dejar de preocuparme. Pero por favor, ten calma y confía en mí.

-Yo confío en ti-, Jack levantó la cara y lo observó-, pero duele. Te irás de nuevo y no sabré…no sabré si volverás conmigo…

-Lo sé…lo sé-, Aster se inclinó un poco y rozó sus labios contra él. Una pequeña mordida, otra. Aster no dejaba de besar, y sus besos hacían que Jack perdiera un poco la sensación de realidad… y la vida podía ponerse en pausa-, Snowflake, no importa lo que pase, ¿me oyes? No importa lo que llegue a pasar conmigo, o con nosotros, no importa lo lejos que estemos, o si quiera si es en otra vida, pero siempre volveré a ti. Tu cuerpo es mi único hogar, no puedo estar en ningún otro lugar, yo siempre volveré.

-Mmmm-, se quejó Jack, bajito, abrazándose a su cuello y dejando a su piel confundirse con la suya-, ¿puedes prometerlo?

-Lo prometeré todas las veces que quieras oírme hasta que puedas creerme.

El rostro de Jack se contorsionó en una nueva mueca de llanto, pero Aster lo interrumpió a besos, sujetándolo de la barbilla, obligándolo a encontrar sus labios con los de él. Por alguna razón, necesitó tenerlo en ese momento. Lo que lo movió entonces a desnudar a Jack no fue que se sintiera excitado, sino el simple hecho de que quería sentir a su esclavo, piel con piel. Quería, como lo hacía ahora, cambiar sus lágrimas por suspiros, ahogar su llanto con sus besos, olvidarse un poco de todo lo que pasaba alrededor teniéndose uno al otro, y no detenerse hasta estar seguros de que su unión era perpetua. De que con cada beso y con cada caricia, algo de él se quedara en Jack y algo de Jack se quedara en él. De que, tal como le había dicho a Jack, siempre regresaría a él, siempre le pertenecería y su cuerpo siempre sería su hogar.

Su cuerpo…este templo de mármol incrustado de joyas… una rosa blanca, un suspiro del viento, gotas de rocío…su hogar.

Jack permitió su exploración, y cuando su amo estuvo desnudo sobre él, también lo acarició, lo reclamó con sus manos, se olvidó de todo y permitió que lo amara, permitió que lo poseyera y que todo lo demás, dudas, incertidumbre, tristeza, se fueran por la ventana.

Esta vez, no hubo agresividad. No hubo necesidad de que Jack dominara a la bestia, no hubo necesidad de que gastara su energía en ello, quizás porque Aster sabía que merecía lo mejor que pudiera darle de sí mismo.

Le hizo un amor suave y tranquilo, lento y dulce. Jack se perdió en sus brazos, y en ellos sintió un bienestar reposado y pleno, diferente al del sexo desenfrenado que parecía necesitar su amo últimamente. Este amor era parecido al de los primeros días que pasaban juntos, porque una vez superado el llanto y el dolor, quedaron gestos inseguros que miraban al otro preguntando si lo había lastimado, quedaron cosquillas accidentales que los hacían estallar en carcajadas, quedaron risas que se transformaban en gemidos, quedaron manos que sujetaban los rostros, quedaron frentes y mejillas que se acariciaban unas otras.

Jack podría jurar que cada vez que lo hacían él sentía que su cuerpo alcanzaba niveles más y más altos de placer, pero este placer era diferente, porque estaba empapado de una pasión tierna que le quemaba las entrañas.

Un débil rayo de luz se colaba al interior de la habitación, y no le importó de donde provenía, porque le había servido para mirar a su amo: acostado encima de él, mirándolo, esperando su beso. Por un momento deseó tener un espejo que le permitiera apreciar la imagen de su cuerpo cubierto por el de él, o de sus pieles contrastantes, o simplemente de la plenitud de su unión.

…

Recostado sobre el pecho de Jack, absorbiendo su frescura en aquella noche calurosa, Aster se juró a sí mismo que no lo dejaría sufrir otra vez.  Pero no pudo detenerse a pensar en la cantidad de veces que ya había tenido este pensamiento en mente. Hay promesas que uno simplemente no tiene en sus manos cumplir, ni siquiera las que se hacen hacia uno mismo.

.

.

.

Jack abrió los ojos y esperó, muy quieto, a que se adaptaran a la oscuridad antes de tener la seguridad de empezar a moverse. Deslizó su mano debajo de la almohada de Aster, tomó la daga, la sacó lentamente de donde la había ocultado y se desenredó de los brazos de su amo, retirándose de ellos de la forma más cuidadosa que podía para no despertarlo. Bajó de la cama, buscó a tientas un pantalón que sabía que debía estar por ahí y deslizó las piernas dentro rápidamente. Sentía el corazón golpeando violentamente el interior de su pecho, la sangre hervía dentro de las venas de sus piernas y la respiración se le congelaba en la garganta. Aún así, se deslizó por el suelo hasta llegar detrás de la puerta, y ahí, se agazapó y esperó.

Sin embargo, lo que esperaba no llegó por la puerta, sino por la ventana que había en un lado. Vio la figura vestida en colores oscuros deslizarse lentamente al interior de la habitación, mientras, él comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo en su dirección, sus pies descalzos y la sedosa tela del pantalón le permitían hacer el menor ruido posible. Apreció que se acercaba a la cama, así que, antes de que llegara a Aster, Jack apretó la daga en su mano izquierda, tomó fuerza en sus piernas y se lanzó hacia él.

El sujeto soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras Jack se le aferraba del cuello con los brazos, y de la cintura con sus piernas. Usó todo su peso para balancearse sobre él y obligarlo a caer hacia el frente, en el suelo. Él cayó de rodillas y volvió a gritar, pero Jack alcanzó con la mano desocupada el primer trozo de tela que encontró y se lo metió en la boca por la fuerza. Luego apoyó el filo de la daga contra su cuello y presionó, asegurándose de que sintiera su filo contra la piel.

-Cállate, hijo de perra-, siseó, con toda la furia que le corría por las venas saliéndosele por la boca-, te daré una oportunidad, ¿entiendes?- esperó a que asintiera antes de continuar hablando-, bien. Tendrás que decirme quién te envió y qué es lo que ibas a hacer, ¿comprendes?

El sujeto volvió a asentir, y Jack se incorporó lentamente, aún con la daga en su cuello. Bajó de su espalda y le ordenó en voz baja que no se moviera. De todas formas él no había hecho muchos intentos por liberarse de él, parecía más bien que había quedado aturdido, o incluso tal vez lastimado por la caída. Jack se movió hasta estar frente a él, y miró hacia la cama. Aster aún dormía profundamente. Él supuso que se debía a la medicina que le había dado algunas horas antes y por el cansancio de la pelea.

-Tienes suerte de no haberlo despertado. Ahora habla-, le quitó la tela de la boca y la arrojó a un lado. El hombre hizo un gesto, y lo miró.

-No tengo porqué obedecer a un esclavo-, contestó, con veneno en la voz. Jack volvió a meterle la tela en la boca, prácticamente por la fuerza. En el proceso sintió que le mordía los dedos pero no se quejó. En cambio, empuñó la daga con más firmeza y en dos segundos, sin dudar, se la clavó en la mano que tenía presionada contra el suelo.

-Pues lo vas a tener que hacer-, le advirtió, ignorando el patético chillido de dolor ahogado en la tela-, porque no tengo miedo de hacer que lamentes cada cosa que hagas en adelante. Además, mi amo es un gladiador, pero eso lo sabes, ¿no es cierto? Lo que no sabes es que a una palabra mía te descuartizará y no dejará rastro de ti. Ahora, habla.

Cuando lo volvió a liberar, aún se quejaba de su mano lastimada.

-No lo sé-, Jack volvió a levantar la daga, ahora el hombre parecía aterrorizado-, ¡Te juro que no lo sé!, me mandaron a hacer esto pero no me dijeron quién quería hacerlo ni porqué. Yo recibí la orden de la líder de esclavos de un noble. No los conozco, yo trabajo en la lavandería, no sé más.

Jack presionó un poco más la daga contra su carne.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes.

El hombre buscó entre sus ropas, su otra mano se movía temblorosamente, torpemente, pero consiguió lo que buscaba y lo que puso en la mano de Jack era un pequeño envoltorio. Al abrirlo, Jack se dio cuenta de que contenía una aguja, impregnada de un líquido viscoso. Entendió que no debía tocarlo solo al verlo. Volvió a cerrar el paquete y lo guardó en un bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Llévame con quien te ha enviado. Necesito saber.

El hombre, ahora definitivamente asustado, asintió.

Jack no sabía cómo había hecho para presentir que no traería con él armas, aunque fue quizás por la sencilla razón de que, desde que se dio cuenta de que alguien merodeaba y pudo tener un mínimo resquicio de él, entendió que era también un esclavo. Un esclavo, como él, no tendría consigo algo con qué defenderse y probablemente tampoco sería muy hábil. Él solo venía a cumplir con una misión y no esperaba tener complicaciones.

No esperaba tener que encontrarse con un esclavo con una daga, harto de tener miedo y enfermo de amor hacia su dueño. Jack no tenía miedo de nada más que de perder a su amo, y todo lo demás se veía pequeño en comparación. Ciertamente, este hombre no era rival para él en este punto de la vida.

Esperó a que se pusiera de pie, y cuanto lo hizo, volvió a apuntarle en el cuello con la daga.

-Cualquier movimiento en falso, te corto la cabeza, ¿entiendes?

El hombre volvió a asentir intentando mantenerse alejado.

Salieron de la habitación. Jack volvió a ver al interior un momento antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, asegurándola por fuera.

Se guardó la llave entre las ropas y siguió al esclavo de cerca cuando comenzaron a caminar.

.

.

.

Llegaron a una instalación grande, ostentosa, y Jack sintió el estómago dándole un vuelco. No se acercaron a la entrada principal. En lugar de eso, caminaron alrededor del edificio y llegaron por lo que parecía ser una puerta para el servicio.

-Abre-, le ordenó al esclavo, y éste negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que llamar.

-Entonces hazlo.

Pasó otro segundo eterno antes de que se decidiera a levantar la mano y golpear la puerta. Jack se mordió los labios, pero pronto,  tuvo que recomponer su expresión, a una firme y decidida, cuando la puerta se abrió.

La mujer que abrió la puerta, Jack la conocía. Ella también pareció reconocerlo, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro al mirarlo.

Jack respiró profundo. Bajó la daga y acomodó su postura lentamente.

-Dígale a la mujer del Gobernador que estoy aquí. Apuesto a que eso era lo que pretendía.

La chica respiró profundo, visiblemente perturbada por este, al parecer, cambio en los eventos. Jack solo quería dejar las cosas claras de una vez y dejar de correr alrededor de algo que bien podía terminarse ya. Él quería seguir con su vida. No había más.

-Por favor acompáñeme, entonces-, le dijo ella, y lo hizo pasar.

…

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que le permitieran entrar en una especie de sala. La iluminación tenue hacía que la habitación pareciera especialmente cálida en aquella noche que ya de por sí era calurosa.

En el interior, a medio recostar sobre un sillón cubierto de cojines y exquisitas telas, estaba la esposa del Gobernador. Ella lo miraba desde ahí con una pequeña sonrisa, traía puesta su ropa de cama y de pronto Jack fue demasiado consciente de su propia falta de ropas, además del pantalón que usaba. Ella le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, una mirada que parecía descubrir todas y cada una de las cosas que él era, aún debajo de cualquier ropa que pudiera traer puesta en ese momento.

-Jack, querido mío. Es una gran sorpresa tenerte aquí a esta hora de la noche. Dime, ¿tu amo no pudo mantenerte lo suficientemente entretenido en la cama para que te quedaras con él?

Jack se mordió los labios.

-No vengo a socializar con usted, señora, lo siento-, la mujer continuó mirándolo con atención y con una sonrisa burlona. Jack suspiró y decidió que en este momento tenía que ser todo lo inteligente, firme y valiente que hubiera podido ser en toda su vida-. Tampoco he venido a retarla o a exigirle explicaciones. Solo quiero saber qué necesito hacer para que permita a mi amo vivir. Qué de cualquier cosa que yo puedo tener le interesa para que lo deje en paz. No quiero que gane este maldito torneo, no quiero ser libre, no quiero riquezas ni otra cosa que no sea la certeza de que él va a continuar con vida.

Por un momento, parecía que la había sorprendido. Pero esto duró un par de segundos, a lo mucho. Casi en seguida ella recuperó el dominio, y aunque no dejó de sonreír, comenzaba a haber cierta gravedad en su expresión.

-¿Porqué crees que eso depende de mí, pequeño?

Jack le arrojó el envoltorio con la aguja. Éste cayó al pie del sillón. La mujer lo observó un segundo, pero no con demasiado interés.

-Nadie se podía explicar su debilidad ni su dolor. Todos los días lo estaban envenenando, una y otra vez, en diferentes momentos y lugares, ¿me equivoco?

Ella lo miró con atención sin responder.

-Y ¿quién más podría haberlo ordenado? Usted podría haber jugado las cosas a su favor tanto como lo ha hecho en contra, y fue claro desde un principio que no quería algo de él. Quería algo de mí-, la sonrisa de la mujer creció-, dígame, ¿quiere que sea su esclavo y que deje a mi amo? ¿Quiere que haga algo por usted que el resto de los esclavos no haría?

Ella permanecía impasible. Jack terminó dando con la posibilidad que no quería imaginar, pero que siempre existía, y que por las cosas insinuadas por Aster, era la más probable aunque él había hecho un necio esfuerzo en ignorarla desde el primer momento.

-¿Quiere que me acueste con usted? ¿Eso es lo que quiere?

La mujer se incorporó un poco. Alcanzó una copa que estaba cerca de ella y tomó un ligero sorbo.

-Eres más perceptivo e inteligente de lo que creí. Me complace ver que me interesé por un esclavo tan… perfecto, y tan delicioso como tú.

Jack tuvo un estremecimiento violento, que le confirmaba que había dado en el blanco. La mujer se incorporó un poco más. Bajó del sillón, la túnica que usaba, hermosamente confeccionada, le daba una apariencia más larga, lucía alta, esbelta, hermosa.

-En efecto, tu amo ha sido expuesto a diversas cantidades de un veneno que no lo ha matado, pero sí lo ha enfermado. Quería jugar un poco más, es una lástima que hayas descubierto esto tan pronto. Es divertido ver cómo tu paciencia hacia él se desmorona cada vez más. Y es adorable ver cómo él se desvive por no perder,  puedo imaginarme que lo hace por ti, apostaría lo que fuera a que quiere ganar el torneo para pedir tu liberación-, su sonrisa lucía más aterradora que nunca, quizás, porque en ella Jack entendió que él y su amo habían sido un blanco fácil desde un principio-. A decir verdad, encuentro algo hermoso en todo esto, me encantaría tenerlos en mi cama a ambos. Pero me aburro fácilmente, así que me conformo con tenerte una noche, para mi sola.

Jack cerró los puños fuertemente. Ella lo miró, pero no se acercó más. Se limitó a aproximarse a una silla, donde se acomodó y aguardó un momento, aún analizándolo con la mirada, de arriba abajo, como deseando comprender todo sobre él aprendiéndose la constitución de su cuerpo. Jack soportó su mirada encima de él. Esperó.

-No soy tan mala, mi querido niño. Solo quería jugar un poco-, sus manos se apoyaban en los descansabrazos de la silla, sus piernas estaban cruzadas una sobre la otra y sus pies, blancos y pequeños, sobresalían por debajo del borde de la túnica. Jack la miraba ahora. Sus manos perfectas, su rostro elegante y amable, su cabello brillante, sus ojos inteligentes. Esta mujer era hermosa, de un modo discreto y gentil. Pero detrás de todo, era una mujer caprichosa, fría, que no le importaba jugar con la vida y los sentimientos de otras personas para obtener algo tan simple como lo que le estaba pidiendo ahora. Porque era simple, acostarse con ella, hacer lo que ella quisiera. Pero que fuera simple, no lo hacía fácil. Demonios, que no era nada fácil-. Te diré qué haremos ahora. Dejaré de enviar gente a envenenar a tu amo, y además, te daré el antídoto más potente que existe para la intoxicación. No interferiremos más en las batallas, y dejaremos que esto continúe como debe de ser.

-¿Y, a cambio…?

-A cambio te diré cuándo, dónde y cómo vas a pagar por mi ayuda. No será hoy. Quizás…quizás será cuando termine el torneo. Falta poco, pero tendré oportunidad de hacer preparativos.

Jack respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, para mirarla, y después de unos segundos se decidió a hablar…a sacar de su mente la pregunta que, si bien no le ayudaría a entender mejor ni lo salvaría de esto, cuando menos le daría la oportunidad de creer que no había otra manera de que se arreglaran las cosas.

-Señora, quisiera saber, ¿por qué no evitó todo esto desde un principio?- preguntó, levantando la cabeza y sin mostrar la turbación en sus ojos-,  si simplemente me hubiera dicho lo que planeaba, y me hubiera pedido esto antes de envenenar a mi amo, al menos ahora todos estaríamos más tranquilos.

Ella continuó observándolo. Luego de unos segundos, se dignó a contestar.

-No me hubieras creído, ¿O sí?, quizás hubieras puesto sobre aviso a tu amo, y mis planes no hubieran salido a la perfección. Ahora, con tal de ahorrarle más problemas y sufrimiento has venido aquí por tu cuenta, y no le has dicho nada de tus sospechas porque sabes que estamos demasiado lejos para regresar sobre nuestros pasos-, llamó con una mano a una de sus doncellas, que apenas Jack se daba cuenta de que había estado ahí todo el tiempo-, además, quería que vieras lo que soy capaz de hacer. Hasta qué punto la vida de tu amo, y la tuya, están en mis manos. Así, ahora tendrás que aceptar, te parezca o no. Y seguirás sin decirle nada a Aster, por que cuando aceptes, tendrás que serle infiel. Y compartirte es algo que no está en sus planes, así que te odiará. Mientras menos sepa de esto, mejor para ti.

Ahora, volteó a ver a la chica, que se había acercado y esperaba órdenes.

-Tráiganlo.

La joven asintió y se inclinó respetuosamente antes de darse la vuelta y  retirarse de la habitación.

-No tienes opción, pero aun así te preguntaré, para que te convenzas de que no soy mala persona., ¿aceptas el trato?

Jack bajó la mirada. Apenas se dio un momento para pensar en todo lo que esto implicaba. No solo estaría entregando su cuerpo, sino que lo haría cuando él ya se había entregado antes a su amo. Estaría cediendo algo que no le correspondía, sobre lo cual no tenía derecho alguno.

Aún así, lo hacía para ayudar a Aster, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? Solo pasaría una noche con esta mujer. Le dolería en lo más profundo, y seguramente se sentiría profanado y contaminado, pero para eso tenía a su amo. Cuando regresara a su lado, se aferraría a él como nunca antes, le restituiría su posesión a su dueño legítimo, y esperaría a que él lavara de su cuerpo cualquier rastro que pudiera quedar de que alguien más lo hubiera tenido.

Y quizás, algún día, se lo diría. Quizás algún día, cuando la vida fuera lo que ellos esperaban que fuera, cuando el amor que los unía fuera indestructible, cuando hubieran pasado las barreras que les habían impedido tantas veces ser felices…

Aster ya le había permitido quedarse a su lado a pesar de creer que había estado con otros hombres antes que con él, porque lo amaba y lo necesitaba de una manera tan desesperada que no había lugar para perderlo, y lo mismo sentía Jack por él en ese instante, ya que no le había importado sentirse rebajado y humillado por el simple hecho de que esa había sido la voluntad de su dueño sobre él. Y cuando Jack había aprovechado el mejor momento, el más plácido y dulce para hablar de su inocencia, Aster le había creído, aunque no lo había hecho todas las veces que había intentado explicarse antes. Solo necesitaría convencerlo nuevamente de su amor. Como se esforzaría en hacer por el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

-Acepto.

La sonrisa de la esposa del Gobernador se ensanchó. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la doncella, que entró a la habitación con alguien detrás de ella. Entre la penumbra, Jack comenzó a distinguir la silueta de un hombre, que al acercarse a la luz pudo reconocer a la perfección.

Era el médico que había estado atendiendo a Aster, que le había dado todas las medicinas. Jack no entendió, hasta que llegó a lado de la mujer y se inclinó. Luego, volteó hacia él y se inclinó también.

-Lo lamento, muchacho. Solo cumplía órdenes.

En sus manos, llevaba un recipiente cerrado que sostenía cuidadosamente. La mujer le tocó el brazo de una forma suave y amable.

-Puedes entregárselo, pagará el precio.

El médico se adelantó y colocó el recipiente en manos de Jack, que por un momento dudó seriamente en recibirlo.

-Este es el remedio más efectivo-, le explicó, con gran pesar en su voz-. Si le das medio vaso esta misma noche, mañana notarán una mejora sorprendente. Sigue dándole la misma dosis todas las noches, seguirá teniendo algunos síntomas menores, pero en una semana estará como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Cuando sea su siguiente pelea, estará en toda su capacidad. El resto del torneo será un juego de niños para él.

Jack tomó el recipiente en su mano. Esto, y la promesa de que su amo no sería atacado por ella otra vez, a cambio de usar su cuerpo una noche. No parecía tan mal trato si pensaba que mañana por la mañana su amo despertaría sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Gracias-, se limitó a decir. La mujer se puso de pie hablando de una manera relajada y animosa, como si llevaran toda la tarde haciendo sobremesa después de una agradable cena:

-Bien, es bastante tarde y yo ya dormía plácidamente. No es que me molesten tus visitas, tu compañía es adorable. Dentro de una semana una de mis doncellas te buscará para darte los detalles del pago por nuestro acuerdo.

Se acercó a él. Por puro capricho, rozó sus labios contra los suyos, y Jack no se movió. Se mantuvo frío, lo más frío que podía llegar a ser, y cuando ella se alejó y observó su rostro inexpresivo, soltó una carcajada que a Jack le caló en lo más profundo del estómago.

-Puedes irte, dulzura.

Se dio la vuelta y, acompañada por el médico y una de sus doncellas, salió de la habitación.

Otra de las doncellas guio a Jack a la salida de la casa.

.

.

.

El regreso en la oscuridad fue demasiado breve para que lo aliviara en modo alguno. Pero se mantuvo alerta porque el recipiente que traía en sus manos era demasiado valioso como para permitirse un error en su camino. Finalmente, llegó. Abrió la puerta, entró y la aseguró por dentro antes de poner el recipiente en una mesa. Lo observó un momento antes de decidirse a lo que haría a continuación e ir por un vaso.

Vertió un poco del líquido en él y lo observó con detenimiento, parecía té, era oscuro y tenía un fuerte aroma herbal. Apartó su mirada del vaso y la concentró en una pared. Respiró profundo, y llevó el vaso a su boca: bebió varios tragos de aquél líquido y devolvió el vaso a la mesa de un golpe, sorprendido por el fuerte sabor y la sensación que le daba. La medicina era amarga, tanto que le dio la impresión de que le iba secando la garganta, el pecho y el estómago a su paso. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y finalmente, después de varios intentos, pudo respirar más tranquilo.

Esperó. Pasaron varios minutos y no notó nada malo en él. Creyó entonces que podía estar tranquilo. Sea lo que fuera, no era veneno. Prefería envenenarse él mismo que permitir que esto le siguiera pasando a su esposo.

Llenó el vaso de nuevo hasta la mitad, y se aproximó a la cama. Se sentó en una orilla y observó a Aster. Le acarició el rostro. Se acercó un poco más y le besó suavemente una mejilla antes de hablarle en voz baja.

-Aster. Amor, despierta un momento. ¿Amor?

Aster hizo el intento por ponerse alerta. Jack sonrió, con el corazón apretado y consumido de amor. Era, por un momento, como ver un niño pequeño esforzándose por abrir los ojos en la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¿No puedes dormir?

Jack pensó en una excusa qué ofrecerle.

-El médico vino y me trajo una nueva medicina para ti. Dice que es mucho mejor que la que habías tomado hasta ahora-, sonrió cuando finalmente su amo miró su rostro con más atención-, si la tomas en este momento, mañana disminuirán todos los síntomas.

Aún medio dormido, Aster enredó sus brazos alrededor de Jack y lo jaló hacia él. Jack tuvo que tener cuidado de que la medicina no se le cayera de las manos por el movimiento repentino.

-¡Hey!

-Luego de lo de hace rato me siento mucho mejor, Jackie. Tú eres mi _mejor_ medicina.

Le besó la espalda y Jack casi salta de la impresión. Aster comenzó a reír de un modo tan alegre que no pudo molestarse con él.

-Amor, hablo en serio-, se quejó de la forma más juguetona que pudo, y Aster se incorporó.

-Bien, bien mi dulce. Dame la medicina.                                               

Jack le pasó el vaso con la medicina. Aster la observó y la olió. Respiró profundo, como si presintiera el desagradable sabor que Jack ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

-Es muy amargo así que…

Antes de que Jack pudiera advertirle a Aster, él bebió la medicina de golpe y de pronto se inclinó hacia adelante, tapándose la boca con la mano, como haciendo lo posible por no escupir. Sus ojos abiertos al tope buscaron a Jack, y este, sin querer, comenzó a carcajearse.

Acababa de pasar por minutos largos y angustiosos que no le habían hecho ningún bien salvo el de tener esta medicina para su amo. Pero bien había valido la pena. Había valido la pena su rostro de sorpresa, había valido la pena sentir que todo podría estar bien. ¿Qué es una noche en comparación con toda una vida así?

Aster bebió finalmente el amargo brebaje, lanzó el vaso hacia un lado y se fue sobre Jack rugiendo como una bestia. Jack trató de defenderse, pero no pudo evitar que los dedos de su amo se movieran en sus costillas, debajo de sus brazos, en su estómago, en su cuello.

Las carcajadas de Jack inundaron la estancia y poco pudo hacer para devolverle el favor a su amo. De modo que lo dominó como sabía que podía hacer: besándolo, acariciándolo, domándolo con su amor, guiándolo para que terminara, como siempre, abrazado de él, descansando en su cuerpo, seguro y feliz como siempre debía de ser.

Para entonces, la fiebre había disminuido. Le alejó el cabello de la cara, besó su sien. Aster suspiró, le abrazó más fuerte la cintura, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Antes de ir a entrenar, Jack revisó por última vez a su amo. Aster se había despertado antes que él esta mañana, cosa que no era usual últimamente debido a su estado de constante intoxicación. Esta vez, Aster no solo se encontró abriendo los ojos antes de su esclavo, sino que también se encontró de ánimo para ponerse de pie e ir al comedor, pedir el desayuno y llevarlo antes de que su pequeño esclavo despertara.

Últimamente algunas personas rondaban la habitación a partir de cierta hora de la mañana y hasta entrada la tarde, cuando los civiles eran desalojados de las instalaciones del torneo. Estas personas eran principalmente representantes de otras Casas que tenían interés en llevarse a los mejores gladiadores con ellos ofreciéndoles dinero o una mejor posición, apostadores que veían de cerca  los entrenamientos para asegurarse de que le estaban apostando al peleador correcto, y, costumbre no tan extraña al parecer pero que a Jack desde un principio le molestó por demás, jovencitas que eran enviadas por sus familias para intentar lograr que se acostaran con un gladiador, con la esperanza de traer a la familia a alguien con las cualidades de uno de ellos y en muchos casos, recibir una pensión por parte del padre de la criatura resultante o de la Casa en la que vivía.

Aster no le ponía atención a ninguna de estas personas, ya que nadie era lo suficientemente atrevido para acercarse por cuenta propia a menos que fuera el gladiador en cuestión quien iniciara cualquier contacto. Jack había hecho lo posible por tomárselo con humor, pero para Aster era evidente que su joven amante estaba por demás intranquilo. Quizás estas personas no fueran la causa, pero lo único que hacían era contribuir a una situación que era de por sí incómoda.

Aster se detuvo dentro de la habitación un momento. Miró a Jack, que aún estaba dormido, y pronto se dio cuenta de que en estos días había estado tan consumido por su estado lamentable que no se había percatado de lo mucho que su amor había hecho por cuidarlo. Jack lucía, más que dormido, como si estuviera reparándose en el sueño. Se veía como una flor hermosa y consumida, y le partía el corazón saber que no podía hacer mucho por ayudarle, al menos hasta que el torneo acabara. En este lugar no había mucho que pudiera hacer, y mucho menos mientras estaba bajo la constante presión de ganar. Y ni siquiera quería ganar por el amo, quería ganar para asegurarse de que no estarían en ningún peligro, o que por lo menos, terminada toda esta situación, su premio le ayudara a garantizar la seguridad de Jack.

¿Qué mejor forma de agradecerle por sus cuidados y por todo el amor que había recibido de él en estos días tan difíciles? Disfrutaba tanto verlo sonreír, y le descorazonaba darse cuenta de que sus sonrisas cada vez eran menos, y muy breves. Jack seguía teniendo buen ánimo, pero a veces parecía que la luz de sus ojos se opacaba.

Desde aquel día, no había podido recopilar mucha información ni tener una idea clara de lo que la conversación que había escuchado significara en realidad. Lo había discutido con North hacía unos días, aprovechando la ausencia de Jack- que había ido a prepararle de comer- para tener algo de privacidad, y él había prometido mandar a Pitch a investigar también. El problema era que había que mandar traer a Pitch desde la Casa. Aster calculaba que ya debía estar en los alrededores, pero esa forma de trabajar tan escurridiza garantizaba que solo lo vería cuando él mismo se dejara ver. En todo caso, debía confiar en él y esperar que el trabajo que hiciera fuera certero.

Aster puso todo sobre la mesa, hizo los pensamientos inquietantes a un lado y se aproximó a despertar a Jack. En este momento, sólo quería una comida tranquila a su lado, y que todo lo demás desapareciera de sus mentes al menos por algunas horas.

.

.

.

Pitch miró a su alrededor, sin sentirse demasiado complacido con lo que podía observar. Al principio se encontraba opuesto al viaje, pues él estaba muy ocupado con la disciplina de los empleados y gladiadores que se habían quedado en la Casa, como para que lo sacaran de sus ocupaciones y lo trajeran al torneo solo por una corazonada del salvaje de Bunnymund. Por que no lo podía llamar de otra forma, es decir, uno no puede basar toda una investigación en una conjetura tan arbitraria. Por lo que North le había dicho, Bunnymund había escuchado aquella conversación saliendo de una pelea, y a consecuencia de lo escuchado había sido atacado, resultando en un nuevo envenenamiento. Tenía que ser. Bunnymund no se caracterizaba por ser la persona más sutil, ni siquiera cuando de su propia seguridad se trataba.

Pero cuando North se dio el tiempo de explicarle toda la situación, pudo formar algunas conjeturas, y lamentó no haber podido vislumbrar la situación con mayor claridad antes.

A su llegada, lo primero que le había llamado la atención era la ubicación de las instalaciones de los gladiadores en relación con las arenas, pero sobre todo en relación con las instalaciones de los diferentes invitados de honor, especialmente nobles. ¿Algún signo de austeridad por parte del gobierno? Este tipo de situaciones solo se daban cuando había personas clave qué proteger. De otro modo, lo nobles se negarían rotundamente a estar tan cerca de los gladiadores.

Por otro lado, ¿porqué no se habían retirado aún los gladiadores que habían sido derrotados? Los que por razón médica no podían ser trasladados, era entendible. Los demás vagaban de un lado a otro esperando el final del torneo. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si el final no era lo que todos habían estado esperando?

Pitch miró por la ventana mientras esperaba la llegada de uno de sus sirvientes y reflexionaba sus pasos con fría precisión.

El sirviente entró a la habitación en un imperceptible abrir y cerrar de puerta. Pitch no tuvo que voltear a verlo: apenas percibió por el rabillo del ojo que se deslizaba hacia él como una sombra. Los fearlings eran mortales. Pero Pitch podría matar a cualquiera de ellos con una rapidez y una frialdad tan impresionante que el más poderoso gladiador estaría aterrorizado. Era por eso que le servían con tanta fidelidad; no por miedo, sino por admiración. Ellos eran sombras de animales salvajes; Pitch era la sombra de una montaña imbatible.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor?

Pitch frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Entonces vio a alguien entre la muchedumbre que le parecía conocido, y a la vez, le pareció que no tenía por qué estar ahí.

-Divídanse-, indicó sin mucho preámbulo, pues sabía que ellos entenderían perfectamente lo que debían hacer-. Hoy, hasta mañana al mediodía, tienen que revisar la casa del Gobernador: díganme quienes están hospedándose ahí, cuántos sirvientes tienen, y cuántos de ellos son de él y cuántos son del Emperador. Díganme si ven gladiadores en la zona.

Hizo una pausa y reflexionó un momento antes de continuar:

-Observen de cerca la instalación donde está Bunnymund, díganme si alguien que no sean él o su esclavo se acercan a la habitación, no importa quién sea. Hagan lo mismo con el resto de los gladiadores de la Casa.

Hubo otra pausa larga, donde el sirviente esperó cualquier otra instrucción. A juzgar por la postura y la expresión de su amo, sabía que algo más tenía que suceder a continuación.

-Busquen cualquier cosa que parezca un depósito o un escondite, y díganme lo que encuentren dentro. Estoy casi convencido de que encontrarán armas, muchísimas armas, pero quiero saber dónde están y cuántas son.

Finalmente, volvió a ver a su sirviente.

-No se dejen ver por nadie que pueda reconocerlos. Por seguridad, ni siquiera por North, Toothiana ni Sanderson. Mucho menos Bunnymund. Mañana a mediodía espero informes.

Cuando el sirviente salió de la habitación, Pitch siguió viendo por la ventana.

-Ya North, sé que estás ahí. ¿Qué opinas?

North salió por la puerta de la habitación contigua. Le ofreció a su colega una taza de té. Pitch lo aceptó, por primera vez en el día mostrando un poco, apenas, del cansancio que se le había acumulado por el viaje.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver lo que escuchó Bunny con lo que quieres hacer. No puedo opinar mucho, Pitch.

Pitch bebió un sorbo de su té, y luego esperó que se enfriara un poco para continuar.

-La situación política del país es crítica, North. El emperador ha invertido demasiado en los gladiadores en los últimos quince o veinte años. En otros países surgió el rumor de que estaba entrenando un ejército monumental para ir a la guerra y conquistar nuevas tierras, empezando por los países vecinos.

North frunció el ceño.

-Eso es absurdo, los gladiadores están bien entrenados pero…

-No lo es tanto-, repuso Pitch sin perder el ritmo perfecto de su discurso-, cada año, debutan por lo menos diez gladiadores en cada Casa del país. Multiplica eso por  la cantidad de casas que hay. Ahora, suma los gladiadores que ya se encuentran peleando. Un soldado común del ejército no es rival para uno de estos bastardos, Bunnymund, Groundhog, la Bestia…cualquiera de ellos puede dejar fuera de combate veinte o treinta soldados en un par de horas, ya sea con un arma o a puño limpio. Los primeros gladiadores eran soldados, los mejores. No es tan absurdo.

-Bueno, digamos que tienes razón-, repuso North-, ¿crees que eso sea motivo para que un rumor así pueda esparcirse?

-Sospecho que ya no es un rumor, North. O los dirigentes de las tierras vecinas tenían razón, o nuestro Emperador quiere _darles_ la razón.

Un silencio pesado se apoderó de la habitación. North miró su taza de té y contuvo un suspiro. Sentía algo de…miedo. Sí, _creía_ que era miedo, _sentía_ el miedo, pero eso no era algo poco habitual estando tan cerca de Pitch.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el gobernador en esto?

Pitch dirigió hacia él sus ojos dorados. Era como ver dos anillos de oro brillando en la oscuridad, y North no lo pensaba en un buen sentido.

-Es lo que quiero averiguar. Él debe estar al tanto, pero su fijación con Bunnymund y su esclavo…

Pitch dio otro sorbo a su té. North miró por la ventana, como él lo hacía, y deseó tener esta capacidad tan impresionante de ver más allá que Pitch siempre demostraba. Se preguntaba si Manny también la tendría, es decir, él había sido quien lo había salvado de morir y lo había acogido. Antes había estado completamente en contra, ahora podía ver qué era lo que había visto en él.

-Pase lo que pase, Pitch, la prioridad son los nuestros, y sobre todo, el amo. Todo lo demás es perfectamente negociable.

-A Manny no le gustaría oírte hablar así…

North no hizo caso de su tono burlón.

-No todo lo que piense ha de depender de él.

North se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta. Sintió la intensidad de la mirada de Pitch a su espalda, así que volteó a mirarlo, para que viera que tenía su atención.

-No le digas a Toothiana nada de esto, hasta que estemos seguros de lo que ocurre. No la quiero revoloteando encima de mí como un colibrí asustado, ¿entiendes?

North sonrió. Pitch de verdad se creía que podía reñirlo y darle órdenes.

-Bien. Tienes mi palabra.

**_Continuará…_ **


	19. En partes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack y Aster tratan de ser honestos uno con el otro. Jack recibe una amenaza.

El desayuno no fue tan delicioso para Aster como lo hubiera sido si lo hubiera preparado Jack, pero de algo estaba seguro, le daba algo más de sabor el sentir que estaba haciendo algo bueno por su amante. Le gustaba servirlo tanto como Jack lo servía a él. Se atrevía a fantasear con ello de vez en cuando, es decir, cuando fueran libres y vivieran juntos lejos de aquí: prepararle de comer (tendría que aprender a cocinar), despertarlo de la manera más tierna que pudiera por las mañanas, prepararle un baño con agua caliente, darle un masaje en todo el cuerpo… hacerle el amor de la forma más dulce que le fuera posible, llevar la comida a sus labios, rendirle adoración como el dios que era para él.  
Había hecho algo muy pequeño esta mañana que había despertado sintiéndose un poco mejor: había ido él mismo por la comida, había dispuesto todo en la mesa y se había acercado a Jack para despertarlo, procurando traerlo de regreso al mundo real tan suavemente que le costara notar la diferencia. Ahora, en el silencio que siguió al desayuno, Aster no podía sino observar a su esclavo y darse cuenta de lo importante que era algo tan simple. Jack había dormido unos minutos más gracias a esta pequeña atención, y parecía muy agradecido con él por ello. Tanto, que Aster supo que tenía que hacer esto más seguido… si algo tan sencillo podría ayudarle a mejorar la vida de su pequeño ángel, valía totalmente la pena.  
Cuando ambos hubieron terminado de desayunar, Jack le pidió que se sentara en la cama para revisarlo. Fue claro, muy pronto, que la mayoría de los síntomas que había observado en su amo durante días anteriores habían disminuido casi por completo, y ahora él se encontraba bien, mejor de lo que Jack hubiera esperado. El joven esclavo miró de reojo el recipiente con el remedio para la enfermedad de su amo, y al recordar el precio que pagaría por él, se tuvo que obligar a enfocar todos sus pensamientos en él otra vez: todo lo que vivirían juntos una vez que fueran libres opacaría el sufrimiento que una noche le podría acarrear.   
Una noche siendo utilizado no era nada en comparación con las cientos y miles de noches que pasaría en adelante a lado de la persona que más amaba en el universo. Este solo era un capítulo oscuro en la vida, que terminaría pronto. Jack rezaba por tener la fuerza para soportar el golpe que implicaría, sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara, era algo que tenía que enfrentar. Es decir, a final de cuentas, si esa mujer quería hacer algo con él, cualquier cosa, lo haría independientemente de que él quisiera cumplir con su parte del “trato” que habían hecho.  
-¿Está todo bien, Frostbite?- preguntó de pronto el gladiador, notando que se había quedado silencioso mientras lo auscultaba de una forma que obviamente un médico no haría, sino de la manera en que lo haría un amante; con tiento, con cariño, observando las cosas que sólo él conocía en su cuerpo, como la forma en que se estremecía su piel cuando deslizaba los dedos en el interior de su antebrazo, o la temperatura exacta a la que debía estar su rostro para poder diferenciar si se trataba de una fiebre o si se trataba de él siendo exactamente como era. Jack amaba la piel hirviente de su amo, le daba calor por las noches, consuelo cuando no podía dormir y una sensación de seguridad que no tenía casi nunca.   
O más bien, que no había tenido hasta que hubo estado a su lado.  
-Creo que sí- sonrió Jack entonces, acariciando por última vez su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.  
-Entonces iré a hacer un poco de ejercicio-, replicó el gladiador poniéndose de pie, justo lo que Jack temía-, me siento algo oxidado.   
Luego, se quedó en silencio, con las manos acomodadas en el borde de la cama. Jack esperó por si decía otra cosa, pero al ver que se mantenía en silencio decidió presionar.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
Aster parecía confundido cuando volteó a verlo.  
-Siento como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado dormido-, explicó, con un pequeño suspiro-, es decir, recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, pero es…son recuerdos llenos de...bruma. No... no sé cómo explicarlo.   
Jack asintió suavemente. Entendía de lo que estaba hablando.  
Por algún motivo, Jack recordó entonces todo lo que había sentido cuando vivió esos días oscuros en su vida alejado de su amo. Primero los meses de miedo y de rabia en aquél prostíbulo y después las semanas de dolor y miseria de tener a su amo tan cerca y no poderlo tocar… estar tan a su alcance, tan dispuesto y preparado para él y no poderse entregar a sus brazos… Jack recordaba todos esos días, pero tal como Aster lo decía, los recordaba como sueños, como bruma. Entonces le sorprendió darse cuenta de que, en efecto, en esos días Jack estaba enfermo, envenenado de amor hacia Aster, tal como Aster había estado en estos días.   
A diferencia de su amo, Jack podía ocultar con cierta facilidad a estas alturas este tipo de sentimientos. Aster no se sintió alarmado por su silencio. Se vistió rápidamente en sus ropas para entrenar y miró a su esclavo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿Quieres venir, Jackie?  
Por un momento, Jack pensó en aceptar la propuesta e ir con él, pero cambió rápidamente de opinión.  
-Me encantaría, pero quiero ordenar un poco la habitación. Además, hace algunos días que no te preparo de comer como se debe-, se sintió encantado al ver la sonrisa entusiasmada de Aster ante esta idea-, quizás después.   
-Bien, espero que sea pronto porque me encantaría que me enseñaras a usar una daga con tanta eficacia como tú lo haces-, mientras se ponía de pie, deslizó la mano al interior de la almohada, de donde sacó la daga que Jack había usado el día anterior. La dejó caer en la cama. Su gesto no era acusador, pero Jack tuvo que retirar la mirada-, o a interceptar gente con tanta precisión, como con el sujeto que trató de entrar anoche. No espero que me digas toda la verdad de una vez, pero sí espero que no me mientas. Cuando quieras hablar de esto, estoy listo.  
Dicho esto, salió de la habitación. Jack tomó la daga en sus manos, y se quedó sentado en la cama, mirándola en su regazo.   
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Jamie apareció, pasado el mediodía, Jack ya había arreglado la cama, había desempolvado los muebles y había sacado el cesto de ropa sucia para que algún esclavo viniera por él.   
Ahora estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas en loto, mirando la daga colocada frente a él. Como si fuera un secreto que él y sólo él podría descifrar, pero sin estar del todo seguro acerca del porqué quería hacerlo. Hablar con Aster, decirle toda la verdad…esperar a que las cosas simplemente salieran bien, ¿era eso si quiera algo posible?  
-Hola, Jamie-, saludó intentando sonreír cuando el joven se adentró en la habitación. Jamie traía en sus manos una jarra con agua fría con rebanadas de fruta, y dos vasos. Jack apreció en silencio la belleza de aquellas piezas y comprendió que se trataba de cosas que solo podían encontrarse en la cocina del Emperador. Jamie lo miró y dejó salir un suspiro al entender que Jack había notado que no cualquiera podría tener acceso a las copas de plata del Emperador.  
-Justo de esto venía a hablarte, Jack-, Jamie sirvió dos copas de agua y se acercó a Jack con una de ellas. Se la ofreció y bebió un pequeño trago antes de continuar explicando. Hoy el emperador convocó a los representantes de las Casas a un almuerzo. Tooth me dejó acompañarla…  
Jack asintió y bebió del agua que le había ofrecido Jamie. Jamie continuó hablando:  
-El Emperador habló de cosas muy extrañas. Algo sobre… que se avecinan tiempos difíciles para el reino y que los gladiadores deben de ser leales.   
Jack frunció el ceño. Jamie lo observó beber un poco más.  
-¿Los reunió solo para decirles eso?  
-Fue muy insistente.  
-Y… ¿dijo algo más?  
-Todo lo demás fue plática sin importancia-, replicó Jamie, encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego se sonrojó y pareció que lo que iba a decir le apenaba de alguna forma-, aunque quizás haya dicho algo importante que no pude entender. Como sea, Tooth me dio la jarra de agua y me dijo que te trajera un poco, ya que hace mucho calor.   
-Ella quería que me dijeras esto-, razonó Jack, y Jamie asintió-, ¿pero por qué?  
Ninguno de los dos tenía una respuesta para eso. Jamie le ofreció una rebanada de alguna fruta que Jack no se ocupó en observar antes de morder, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.  
-¿Alguno de los gobernadores fue a la reunión?  
Jamie se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando algún punto en el suelo. Luego levantó la mirada hacia su amigo y negó con la cabeza.  
-No, solo eran los representantes de las casas y algunos esclavos y damas de compañía. Lo que me llamó la atención es que muchos de ellos ya no tienen competidores en el torneo. Pensé que tendrían que irse, pero todo mundo sigue por aquí, las calles están llenas de gente, deberías ver cuántas personas están afuera de aquí en este momento y observando el entrenamiento del amo Aster.  
Jack asintió.  
Hubo otros momentos de silencio. Jamie se veía cómodo y Jack tuvo que sonreír. Cuánto había cambiado desde que se conocían…supuso que él había cambiado también. El punto era que Jamie no era ya un esclavo temeroso y sin recursos. Supuso que estar bajo la tutela de dos personas como North y Toothiana lo habían ayudado, no solo a sentirse más seguro por estar bajo su protección, sino porque también pensaba las cosas de manera diferente. Ponía atención a los detalles, entendía mejor las cosas que se encontraban debajo de las constantes maquinaciones de los esclavos y los gladiadores, y cuidaba mucho mejor de sí mismo. Jack suponía que él también había cambiado en todo este tiempo. La diferencia es que él lo había hecho por Aster.  
Por él, Jack había aprendido a soportar los insultos y las palabras malintencionadas de prácticamente cualquiera que se encontrara en el camino. Había aprendido a apreciar todo lo que había a su alrededor y a no confiarse de nada ni de nadie.   
Había aprendido…prácticamente todas las formas en que había crecido y cambiado en este tiempo habían sido condicionadas por él. Jack era quien era… todo lo que era, era por su amo, y eso no era algo que pudiera cambiar. O que quisiera cambiar.  
-Jamie, ¿has visto por ahí a Hagne?  
-No, no la he visto. Creo que me ha estado evitando, sabe que no dejaré que pase sobre mi como antes- Jack sonrió, y Jamie bajó un poco la voz-, pero creo que ha estado rondando por aquí y no me da confianza. ¿Tú te la has encontrado?  
Jack negó con la cabeza.  
-Pensé que estaba tratando de entrar aquí, pero resultó ser otra persona-, Jamie lo miró, alarmado, pero Jack le sonrió con confianza-, no te preocupes, me encargué. No hubo problema alguno.   
-Jack…  
-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-, Jamie asintió, sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de tema, pero dispuesto a escuchar-. Yo… hay algo que debo hacer. Algo…que no va a gustarme, y que si Aster se entera, me odiará. O por lo menos, se molestará mucho.   
Jack había lamentado la idea en cuanto la concibió; meter a Jamie en esto, pero decidió que no quería hacerlo solo, no quería vivir con este secreto y hacerlo todo él mismo. Quería alguien en qien confiar si las cosas se le salían de las manos y ese alguien no podía ser Aster, por el simple hecho de que lo que iba a hacer iba a lastimarlo, y a lastimar a su relación.   
Al ver que su amigo lo miraba de una manera llena de alarma, Jack se vio tentado a reír.  
-Dentro de unos días, tendré que…salir de aquí por un rato. Quizás toda la noche. Te agradecería muchísimo si pudieras hacer guardia y decirme todo lo que haya ocurrido a mi regreso.   
Jamie lo miraba sin terminar de entender. Jack respiró profundamente.   
-Es algo muy importante para mí, Jamie. Por favor.  
-¿El amo Aster lo sabe?  
-No puedo depender de él para esto.  
Fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Jamie para entender, un poco al menos, la naturaleza del conflicto en que estaba metido Jack. Finalmente, asintió.   
-Haré lo mejor que pueda, Jack-, concedió, aun con un tono inseguro en la voz. Jack le sonrió, a sabiendas que no podría obtener más de él. No porque Jamie no fuera capaz de hacer más por él, sino por el simple hecho de que no quería involucrarlo demasiado en sus problemas.  
.  
.  
.  
Había cumplido su cometido de preparar a su amo la mejor comida que pudiera. Todo estaba puesto en la mesa cuando llegó de su entrenamiento. Jack estaba aún inquieto por el incidente de la daga, pero Aster no se ocupó en preguntar. Comieron en silencio, pero uno tranquilo, el ambiente de la habitación se sentía ligero y agradable.  
-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? Antes de dormir debes tomar algo más de medicina, no lo olvides.  
Aster lo miró y le sonrió suavemente.  
-Todo ha estado bien hoy, amor. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.  
-No tienes que agradecerlo.  
A Aster no se le pasó por alto que Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, un poco sonrojado. Le encantaba. Le encantaba que a pesar de haber pasado ya varios meses juntos, a pesar de haber conocido cada parte de la intimidad del otro, a pesar de que no había nadie con quien cualquiera de los dos se sintiera más cómodo o seguro, le era muy, muy sencillo sacarle esas pequeñas sonrisas, esos sonrojos. Jack era adorable, cada cosa que hacía y decía. Era precioso…perfecto…  
-Bien, entonces, ¿puedo pedir un capricho más?  
Jack se mordió el labio inferior en una sonrisa encantadora.  
-Por supuesto.  
-Toma un baño conmigo.   
Jack asintió, emocionado, como si fuera la primera vez que compartiera un baño con su amante.   
…  
Lo que Jack no se esperaba era que Aster aprovechara la oportunidad para seguir jugando con su fantasía de cuidar de él y hacerlo sentir su amor de todas las formas posibles. Una vez en el agua, había atraído a Jack hacia él, se había acomodado a su espalda y había comenzado en él un masaje delicioso que fue desde lavarle el cabello, para bajar lentamente haciendo círculos en su nuca, en sus hombros. Los dedos de Aster trabajaron sus delgados pero fuertes brazos y continuaron un poco más en su espalda. Aster se inclinó a besarle el cuello mientras presionaba suavemente con sus dedos, sintiendo la delicada piel de su pequeño esclavo tensarse y relajarse bajo su toque. Lo besó un poco más mientras continuaba bajando y, por primera vez, prestó suficiente atención al darse cuenta de que Jack tenía dos preciosos hoyuelos en la parte baja de la espalda. Sonrió al pensar que eran perfectos para acomodar sus pulgares mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura y varias imágenes pasaron por su mente entonces. Puso las manos en posición y presionó mientras mordía el cuello de Jack, como un animal marcando su territorio, y su joven esclavo se arqueó ante esta inesperada presión.   
Encantado por las reacciones de su esclavo, Aster se preguntó molesto porqué jamás antes se le había ocurrido hacer esto con Jack, algo tan simple y hermoso como atenderlo así, con un masaje, con besos y caricias que no tuvieran otro fin que hacerlo a él sentir bien, sin querer algo a cambio. Solo sabiendo lo que podía provocar en él hacía que cualquier cosa valiera la pena.   
Eran estos momentos de tranquilidad, intimidad y felicidad los que hacían que todo lo que vivía y todo lo que había constantemente dentro de su cabeza tuvieran sentido. Estaba consciente de que durarían poco tiempo, pero era precisamente por eso que quería aprovecharlos. No sabía qué le deparaba el día de mañana, por eso, aprovechar cada momento en que pudiera tocar, besar y amar a su pequeño Jack era lo único que había en su mente.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack estaba fascinado por la forma en que Aster había insistido en tratarlo durante los últimos dos o tres días. No es que antes lo tratara mal, pero había pasado dulcemente de esperar a ser atendido por él, a ser quien lo cuidara y lo atendiera.   
Faltaba solo un día para la siguiente pelea. En esta ronda se definirían las semifinales y a como marchaban las cosas, era fácil saber que Aster ganaría su pelea. El resultado era obvio, sobre todo ahora que estaba a toda su capacidad. Por otro lado, si ganaba, ya era un hecho que su rival en la semifinal iba a ser La Bestia.   
Esta era una de las peleas más esperadas del torneo, y aunque las probabilidades de que las cosas sucedieran como el público quería eran mínimas, Jack estaba consciente de que era probable que las cosas hubieran sido organizadas de manera que, mientras ambos peleadores fueran avanzando, la probabilidad de que se enfrentaran en alguna ronda fuera algo inevitable.   
Ahora era cuando, y además, era una semifinal, una de las peleas más importantes fuera de la final.   
Nadie había vuelto a vencer a la Bestia desde que Aster lo hiciera, meses atrás. Y hasta ese momento, nadie lo había vencido en más de dos años. Era obvio que el monstruoso gladiador odiaba a Aster, entre otras cosas, porque no entendía que alguien que obviamente no era tan fuerte como él lo hubiera vencido. Lo que la Bestia no daba crédito era que Aster no lo había vencido con fuerza, sino con agilidad. Era menos musculoso que él, por supuesto, pero tenía extremidades largas y flexibles, además era veloz y resistente como pocos. La fuerza bruta no es nada en comparación con la inteligencia y la habilidad. Era como ver a un comerciante gordo tratando de atrapar a un gato; el animal, escurridizo e inteligente, podía hacer caer al corpulento humano sin perder nunca la gracia ni la calma.   
La Bestia se negaba a aceptar esto. Gran parte del torneo se alimentaba de la expectativa y los rumores, y vaya que los rumores habían actuado para ambos peleadores, en más de una forma. Uno de los muchos, decía que La Bestia se la pasaba maldiciendo a Aster. Habían llegado tan lejos para jurar que había hecho a los dioses todo tipo de sacrificios con tal de obtener su favor en el torneo y vengarse del único gladiador que lo había vencido. Venganza era el concepto correcto, además, porque revancha no era lo que la Bestia quería. Una palabra así no le hacía justicia a lo que él quería de Aster.  
Por otro lado, la gente estaba expectante en cuando a la salud de Aster, ya que había sido obvio en sus últimas peleas que no había estado a toda su capacidad. ¿Cansancio? ¿Un mal golpe en la cabeza? ¿Alguna infección por una herida mal tratada? ¿Una maldición de los dioses?   
Pero los rumores habían comenzado a cambiar desde que se le vio saliendo muy temprano de su alojamiento para conseguir comida para él y su esclavo, y comenzó a pensarse que era el propio Jack quien estaba manipulando el comportamiento y la salud de su amo.   
A juzgar por la cantidad de ojos que ahora los seguían cada vez que salían de la habitación, y por las apuestas que Jamie había escuchado aquí y allá, Jack no pensaba que los rumores fueran tan malos a final de cuentas.   
En todo esto pensaba teniendo a su amo dormido a sus espaldas. Abrazándolo con cuidado, como siempre, Aster había caído rendido luego de un largo día de ejercicios. Jack se había asegurado de hacerle tomar su medicina todas las noches, y su corazón se sentía tranquilo de darse cuenta de que cada vez se veía más sano, y más fuerte, como siempre debía ser. La salud de su amo era suficiente para aligerar un poco la carga de pensar en lo que le costaría.   
Se acurrucó un poco mejor contra él y repasó mentalmente su rutina del día siguiente; debería despertar temprano, más que él, correr a buscarle el desayuno, si tenía suficiente tiempo prepararlo él mismo. Alistar la armadura, ayudarle a ponérsela, y alistarse rápidamente para ir a la arena, al palco que compartiría con North y Toothiana.   
La seguridad de que su amo podía con esto no era suficiente para que Jack estuviera tranquilo por todo lo que iba a suceder a continuación, pero, ¿quién puede estar tranquilo sabiendo que la persona a quien ama tendrá una pelea de la que podría no salir vivo? Aster era muy fuerte e inteligente para pelear, pero cualquier paso en falso podría ser fatal y eso era algo que todos los gladiadores, desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte, sabían a la perfección.  
Jack se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su amante, fuerte, pero lleno de preocupaciones, queriendo convencerse de que su amo era de carne y hueso y no se le escaparía de las manos. No quería pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de que le hicieran más daño del que ya había recibido, aunque fuera inevitable. Ojalá él pudiera absorber algo de ese daño…ojalá él pudiera hacer algo más que esperar por él.  
.  
.  
.  
El día pasó como podía suceder cuando había una pelea, sobre todo una tan esperada como la de Aster. En el palco con North, Toothiana y Sanderson, Jack trató de mostrarse siempre de buen ánimo y participar en su plática, pero lo cierto es que no era tan fácil como él hubiera querido. Demasiadas emociones…demasiadas ideas, demasiadas cosas que podían pasar o no pasar y él las llevaba todas en su espalda, incluidas sobre todo aquellas que no podía compartir ni siquiera con Aster. Oh, dioses. Cómo quisiera poder simplemente limpiar su espíritu, decir todo lo que tenía que decir y esperar por las consecuencias, al menos ya convencido de que no podría hacer nada por impedirlas.   
Cómo quería simplemente decirle todo a su amo, y esperar un castigo cualquiera y luego simplemente quedarse a su lado, lo quisiera o no con él. Eso era lo único de lo que Jack estaba plenamente seguro en cuanto a la relación que tenía con Aster. Estaría con él, aunque Aster lo rechazara, solo muerto permitiría que lo alejaran de él. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.  
Sus pensamientos angustiosos no duraron mucho. Aster ganó la pelea con facilidad, pasando a la siguiente ronda: la semifinal. Y su rival sería la Bestia, sin duda alguna.  
.  
.  
.   
Esa noche hubo una cena en honor a los cuatro gladiadores que pasarían a la semifinal. Les pidieron a los gladiadores y a los representantes de las Casas a las que pertenecían que estuvieran presentes luciendo sus mejores galas. Aster como siempre se aseguró de que le permitieran llevar a Jack, de lo contrario, no se dignaría a aparecerse por ahí. Cuando le confirmaron que podía llevar a su pequeño ángel, le dio la noticia y se prepararon para asistir. Jack, en realidad, no tenía ganas de asistir a ningún evento donde hubiera posibilidades de verse con cualquier político. Sobre todo, si eso implicaba ver al gobernador, o peor aún, a su esposa.   
-Aster…no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea… ¿por qué no vas tú solo? - Aster estaba sentado en la cama, mirándolo. Jack estaba ajustándose la túnica sin demasiadas ganas. Era una túnica de tela azul marino que solía combinar con accesorios plateados. Le gustaba porque a Aster le gustaba, lo hacía sentir deseado por él, pero ahora mismo no tenía ganas de mirarse al espejo y sentirse así. Simplemente volteó a ver a su amo y se acercó a él. Aster lo miró mientras caminaba y sonrió cuando su esclavo se sentó cuidadosamente en su regazo y se sujetó de su cuello-, estaré esperando tu regreso con ansias. ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo he dicho… pero me gusta mucho verte pelear.   
-Ah, ¿sí?  
-Sí. Me gusta…me gusta mucho verte… tan fuerte, tan…   
-¿Tan…?  
-Tan… salvaje-, completó, sonriendo, y Aster le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa-, tengo tantas ganas de hacer el amor contigo… no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar en este momento.  
-Yo tampoco Jack, y créeme que entiendo, pero no podemos eludir esto-, Aster lo tomó firmemente de la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él, deseando que no quedara un solo espacio vacío entre los dos-, tenemos que estar alerta Jack, sin perder un solo detalle. Suficientemente raro es el asunto del gobernador como para…  
-¿El gobernador?- Jack se puso en guardia al escucharlo mencionar-, ¿qué pasa con él?  
Aster desvió la mirada un momento.   
-Bueno, no es algo que esté pasando, es algo que yo sospecho. Y no creo ser el único que lo sospecha. Él está moviendo muchas influencias en este torneo. No sabemos qué es lo que quiere o si quiere algo relacionado con el Emperador o con el torneo por sí mismo. Es todo muy confuso.   
-Oh…- Jack sabía que había muchas cosas más que quizás Aster quería decirle. Y tantas cosas, a decir verdad, que él mismo debía decirle…que él mismo tenía que sacar, que mostrar-, está bien, amor. Tenemos tiempo para descifrarlo, ¿no?   
-Supongo que sí-, le dio un beso en el cuello y se separó de su rostro para sonreírle-, vamos, hay que presentarnos allá. Luego pensaremos mejor en esto.  
Jack aceptó lo que Aster le decía, bajó de su regazo y sonrió.  
-Bien, necesito unos minutos más para prepararme.  
Aster sonrió, y esperó pacientemente a que Jack cumpliera con esta pequeña vanidad. Su pequeño ángel lo merecía. Le encantaba ir a todas partes con él de la mano y observar como la gente quedaba impresionada con su apariencia… era como tener un diamante que solo él podía poseer y llevar con sigo, que nadie más podía tener entre sus manos, que nadie más que él podía poseer en plenitud. Y lo mejor era que Jack no necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo por ser perfecto; él ya lo era, sin problemas. Y eso hacía que Aster se sintiera todavía más y más feliz, de tenerlo, de hacerlo suyo, de servirlo y de amarlo con todas sus fuerzas.   
Pero, además, esta era su mejor oportunidad para hacer otra cosa que, en cualquier otro momento, sería peligroso hacer. En una situación como en la que estaban, Aster no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad que se le presentara de hacer todo este embrollo un poco más sencillo.  
.  
.  
.  
La cena fue un evento elegante y…hay que decirlo, de algún modo, sorpresivo. Aquí fue donde se dieron cuenta de que los peleadores que habían quedado para la otra semifinal era un hombre fuerte y temible, conocido como Ertherus, y su oponente sería nadie menos que Groundhog. Cómo había llegado ese bastardo tan lejos en la competencia, Aster no lo sabía, pero sí sabía una cosa: el hecho de que hubiera dos personas del mismo territorio, y aún más raro, dos personas de la misma Casa, podía implicar muchas cosas. Era posible que esto fuera beneficioso para el amo, e incluso para el Gobernador, pero a la vez, podía ser sospechoso, y muy problemático. Otra cosa que Aster tenía muy presente era que existía la probabilidad de que Groundhog fuera su último oponente. No tenía pensado ni cabía en sus posibilidades ser vencido por la Bestia. Tneía que llegar al final aun si eso implicaba enfrentarse a alguien de su propia Casa, además, pensándolo bien, no le vendría mal partirle la cara a ese malnacido. Cada vez que notaba a Jack triste, adolorido, perdido en su propia cabeza… cada vez que Jack tenía alguna pesadilla o dudaba de sí mismo o incluso del amor que sentían uno por el otro, Aster culpaba a este bastardo y a sus estúpidos amigos, pero sobre todo a él. Él era quien había pensado que vengarse a través de Jack sería lo mejor…él era quien tenía que pagar y hasta ahora, el único que no se había enfrentado verdaderamente a su furia. Pues bien, ya pagaría.   
La comida se celebró en un gran salón blanco, lleno de todo tipo de ornamentos dorados, vasijas de barro hermosamente pnt Las esclavas iban de aquí a allá con sus túnicas inmaculadas, dejando la comida sobre la mesa. Todos los asistentes de arrodillaron o se sentaron en cojines alrededor de ésta, él siempre cerca de su pequeño Jack, acariciando su mano dándole la seguridad que ambos sabían que necesitaban del otro.   
El Emperador en persona presidía la mesa. Jack se sintió impresionado al verlo de cerca, él ciertamente era lo que pensaba que podía esperar de alguien de su rango, y además, tenía un aura de seguridad y de poder que no había encontrado hasta ahora en alguien más. Esto era diferente a su amo, que destilaba por los poros un poder crudo y abrasador. Este era distinto…era frío…distante…  
-Me alegra que pudieran estar todos aquí presentes-, habló, y su voz era profunda y templada, lo que hizo a Jack más fácil forzarse a escucharlo-, ustedes cuatro representan la excelencia que nuestro Imperio puede ofrecer al mundo, y tenerlos ante mi es una gran satisfacción. He visto por lo menos una pelea de cada uno, definitivamente han sido las mejores que he presenciado en mucho tiempo, y lo mejor es que cada uno de ustedes tiene algo que los hace especiales, diferentes a los demás. Así que este torneo no solo nos dará un ganador. No dará una enseñanza. Gracias a este torneo podremos saber si en una batalla de verdad es más importante la fuerza bruta, la inteligencia, la habilidad…o una perfecta combinación de todo.  
Los gladiadores se miraron entre ellos, como tratando de definir quién era quien lo tenía todo. Jack presionó la mano de Aster debajo de la mesa, y él finalmente volteó a verlo y le sonrió.  
-No pienses en eso-, le pidió el joven esclavo en una voz tan baja que solo él lo había escuchado, y contestó con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza antes de volver a prestar atención a lo que decía el emperador.   
-Disfruten en este banquete en su honor. Recuerden que todo un Imperio se ha mantenido fuerte gracias a ustedes. Confiamos en su fuerza y en su valor, confiamos en ustedes para seguir manteniendo esta grandeza y avanzar a donde antes jamás hubiéramos soñado-, levantó su copa y los demás lo imitaron-, brindo por ustedes, por este Torneo, y porque gane el mejor Gladiador.  
El brindis fue recibido con entusiasmo, pero fue obvio para Jack que mucho de éste era fingido. Muchos de los presentes, al igual que él, seguramente estaban poniendo atención a cada palabra o movimiento de los demás. Pronto entendió que efectivamente, como lo había dicho Aster, había demasiadas cosas involucradas como para creer que este torneo iba a terminar como un torneo cualquiera.  
…  
La comida que se sirvió fue exquisita de principio a fin, los licores eran los de más alta calidad que podían conseguirse en el reino, y la música con la que se deleitó a los presentes era relajante y hermosa. El lujo, la comodidad, la opulencia que había alrededor de él en este momento era algo a lo que Jack jamás pensó que alguna vez en su vida pudiera llegar a acceder, incluso solo como un simple invitado.   
Aquí, lo importante era no separarse de su amo.  
Por lo demás, la cena estuvo plagada de observaciones y anécdotas referentes al torneo. Se les informó a los gladiadores de la cantidad de personas que habían asistido, y las personas que se esperaba que asistieran tanto a las semifinales como a la gran final. Hacer un buen trabajo y dar un gran espectáculo era lo que se esperaba de ellos a continuación.  
Casi al final de aquella cena, el Emperador se retiró a una terraza solitaria preparada para su uso, donde ya lo esperaban un grupo de esclavos para atenderlo. Más tarde se anunció que cada uno de los gladiadores tendría que acercarse a intercambiar algunas palabras con él.  
Una vez retirado el Emperador, fue visible que en la mesa se levantó una gran tensión que había estado flotando entre todos los presentes indefinidamente.  
Ahora, North volteó a ver a Aster, con quien no había intercambiado palabra en todo el encuentro.  
-Recuerda de lo que hablamos, Bunny. Pon atención a todo lo que pase.  
A su lado, Sanderson y Toothiana comían en silencio y en completa alerta, como si alguien estuviera esperando cualquier error que cometieran para írseles encima. Jack sintió la mano de Aster presionando suavemente su muslo.  
-No te preocupes, North.  
…  
Cuando una de las esclavas del Emperador se paró a lado de Aster y tocó su hombro, él la miró antes de ponerse de pie.  
-¿Puede mi esclavo venir conmigo?  
La joven pareció confundida, lo pensó un momento y bajó un poco la mirada.  
-El Emperador nunca mencionó que tenía que venir solo, amo Aster-, resolvió-, si no lo quiere ahí, lo hará retirar él mismo.  
-De acuerdo.  
Aster tomó la mano de Jack para llevarlo consigo. Antes de salir a la terraza, Jack se detuvo abruptamente, deteniendo a Aster con él, y lo miró de una forma que solo podría describirse como urgente. Aster le devolvió la mirada.  
-¿Qué ocurre, ángel?  
-¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?  
Aster le sonrió. Jack se sintió extraño, al percibir la vulnerabilidad y la suavidad que tenía aquella sonrisa.  
-Quiero que entre nosotros haya los menos secretos que sean posibles, Jack. Tú y yo…somos la misma persona. Si el Emperador quiere decirme algo, solo lo hará en tu presencia.   
Jack se sintió tan arrobado por esta idea que no se sintió capaz de negarse un segundo más a acompañar a Aster.  
Caminó a su lado en silencio mientras salían a la terraza. Aquella era una noche cálida y silenciosa, el cielo tenía una limpieza tal que parecía que las estrellas brillaban más que otras noches, y Jack sentía algo diferente en el aire, quizás…quizás un aroma, o algo que simplemente no fuera capaz de decir con palabras.   
Además, estar tomado de la mano de Aster siempre le daba una sensación de poder y bienestar que no encontraba tan fácilmente en ningún otro sitio.  
Cuando estuvieron finalmente en presencia del Emperador, éste tardó unos segundos en voltear hacia ellos. Una vez que lo hizo, les dirigió una mirada tranquila, señalando un sillón de mimbre donde ambos podían acomodarse con facilidad. Una vez que estuvieron instalados y los esclavos les ofrecieron bebidas, el Emperador miró a Aster con mayor atención.  
-¿No le da miedo, señor Bunnymund, hacer tan obvia su debilidad?- preguntó, su voz en todo momento sonaba templada y neutral-, no dudo que a estas alturas ya hayan intentado atacarlo por medio de su esclavo.  
-Le sorprendería descubrir lo acertado que está, señor-, concedió Bunny, y casi en seguida, su mano se posó sobre el regazo de Jack, sobre su mano blanca, entrelazando sus dedos-, sin embargo, no me gusta verlo como una debilidad. Cualquier amenaza hacia Jack es un gran motivante para pelear aún más fuerte, pero no para tener miedo.   
-Ya veo. Y, ¿es por eso que lo ha traído aquí?  
-Me preocupa su bienestar, señor. Además, Jack es la única razón de mi existir. No pretendo ocultarle nada, ni alejarlo de cualquiera de mis decisiones.   
El hombre se los quedó mirando un segundo. Jack estaba más que sorprendido por la declaración de su amo; no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar al respecto. Lo único que atinaba a hacer era sonrojarse, mientras esperaba que el Emperador dijera cualquier cosa.  
-Bien, entiendo. Sospecho que sé qué es lo que sucederá con tu premio, si es que ganas esta competencia.   
Las palabras y las acciones del emperador eran discretas, pausadas y medidas de principio a fin. El hombre le daba una probada a su copa sin dejar de observar a Bunnymund y al joven esclavo, como esperando a que alguno de ellos dijera algo, aunque lo cierto era que en ese ambiente nadie se hubiera decidido a decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera el compuesto gladiador.  
Aunque para sorpresa de todos no fue ni él ni el Emperador quien levantó la voz.  
-¿Por qué está tan seguro de saber lo que desea mi amo, Alteza? Si me permite la pregunta.  
El Emperador pareció apenas en ese momento haberse hecho plenamente consciente de la presencia de Jack. O más bien, quizás en ese momento se dio cuenta de que este esclavo, a diferencia de otros esclavos, no era un adorno ni un mero acompañante. No era un accesorio ni mucho menos…Jack era un ser con pensamientos y palabras, lo que el Emperador no se esperaba era que tuviera el valor de darles voz en su presencia.   
El gladiador, por su parte, no lucía alarmado ni molesto ante su intervención. El Emperador tenía sincera curiosidad hacia lo que esto podía traer como resultado.   
-No es algo difícil de suponer. Un hombre como Bunnymund no necesita nada que el dinero que tiene no pueda darle, excepto tu libertad. Eres un esclavo muy afortunado, muchacho.  
Jack se lo quedó viendo unos segundos, y luego, una sonrisa tranquila apareció en su rostro. Aster lo observó en silencio, satisfecho al presenciar su dominio y su compostura. Parecía algo natural en él. Quizás las durezas de ser un esclavo lo habían vuelto un poco nervioso y tímido, pero últimamente su ángel era mucho más suelto en su comportamiento, lleno de un poder natural que antes jamás había mostrado.  
-No es el primero que me ha dicho afortunado, Alteza-, concedió el joven, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro-, me disculpo, quizás mi pregunta no fue adecuada.  
-Al contrario. Puedo ver porqué eres tan importante para Bunnymund. Es una pena que no estés a la venta.  
Éste último comentario se sintió crudo, sin miramientos. Fue la manera sutil que tuvo el hombre para recordarle a Jack su lugar. Pero más que sentirse mal por ello, Jack sonrió para sí mismo. Había bajado un poco la tensión en el ambiente, y a su lado, la mano de su amado paseaba lentamente por su pierna, pero en una forma discreta que nadie hubiera notado, solo él, al sentirla pasearse por aquí y por allá.  
-Siempre he tenido un deseo que cumplir, majestad-, intervino después de un momento Aster, recobrando un poco la línea original de aquella plática-, y no tiene que ver con mi esclavo. Es claro que a veces las prioridades cambian… pero es algo que de verdad deseo cumplir. Si usted puede concedérmelo, entonces haré todo mi esfuerzo para ganar este torneo.  
Hubo un nuevo silencio entre los tres. Jack le dio un sorbo a su copa, observó y escuchó con detenimiento. Los murmullos de la gente que continuaba a la mesa, el ir y venir de los esclavos, el aire fresco en aquella noche extraña.   
-Hay más formas de obtener lo que se quiere Bunnymund. En tu caso, bastaría con que te asegures de encontrarte siempre del lado correcto de la balanza.   
-¿Y… debo suponer que ese sería su lado, Alteza?  
El Emperador no contestó. Podría incluso haber parecido que aquella había sido una provocación, pero no era así. Jack no terminaba de entender qué era lo que sucedía, pero algo le pareció más que claro entonces: ambos hombres estaban hablando exactamente el mismo idioma. Aster entendía cada cosa que el Emperador le decía con indirectas, y viceversa.  
-Esa es una decisión que solo está en tus manos, Bunnymund. Solo puedo decirte…que siempre me has parecido un guerrero excelente. Desde hace varias rondas he seguido tus peleas… este año en particular has demostrado crecimiento, has alcanzado tu madurez como peleador. Esto era algo que esperaba con ansias, verte usando todo tu potencial.  
Jack procuró que no se le notara en el rostro emoción alguna por escuchar estas palabras dirigidas a su amo, y al mismo tiempo, trató de percibir cualquier reacción en él, sin que sucediera absolutamente nada.   
Aster se mantenía tan compuesto como siempre y esa no era ninguna pista.   
-Alteza, soy un Gladiador. Si no fuera bueno en esto, sería un insulto a mi propia existencia. Mi habilidad para combatir, y a Jack, es todo lo que tengo en esta vida.   
El Emperador siguió mirándolos con detenimiento. Después de unos segundos, tomó un pergamino que llevaba con él, y lo extendió hacia Bunnymund.   
-Por favor, llévese esto, y léalo en privacidad. En sus manos queda la decisión.   
Aster no tuvo gran reacción. Le confió el pergamino a Jack, y esperó cualquier otro comentario del Emperador. Éste volteó y lo miró con cierta severidad.  
-Espero lo mejor de usted en lo que queda del torneo, Bunnymund. Pero espero que también quede claro que su lealtad siempre debe estar en el lugar correcto.   
-Por supuesto, señor-, Aster se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Jack, urgiéndolo a ponerse de piel también, y al mismo tiempo, mirándolo a él y solo a él fijamente, como si el Emperador y todo lo demás simplemente no existiera-, toda mi lealtad y mi amor están depositados en Jack. Lo demás no me importa demasiado.  
.  
.  
.  
-Me usaste como escudo…-, inquirió Jack mientras caminaban en los alrededores. No estaba molesto, más bien estaba sorprendido. Las veces que Aster había recalcado que su mente estaba cien por ciento en Jack quizás no eran mentiras, pero tampoco eran cosas que alguien dijera típicamente cuando se encuentra con un Emperador. A pesar de lo halagador que pudiera ser, y de lo bien que se había sentido, Jack consideraba que había sido una de las cosas más incómodas que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Aster soltó una pequeña risa y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Jack.  
-Lamento la situación tan bochornosa, amor. Quería ver sus reacciones. Necesitaba romper sus máscaras.  
-¿Al menos sacaste algo en claro?  
Aster bajó su brazo y en cambio tomó la mano de Jack mientras continuaban caminando. Poco a poco se alejaban del lugar que tocaba la luz, y Jack se sentía aliviado de alejarse del bullicio de los invitados a la cena y de la música que había empezado a sonar una vez que el Emperador hubo conversado con los cuatro invitados de honor por separado. Se esperaba que la cena convertida en festa durara unas horas más.  
-Está paranoico-, explicó Aster sin tratar de suavizar su conclusión-, aunque puede que tenga motivos para estar alerta. La respuesta quizás esté en el pergamino.   
Jack observó dicho pergamino, que había procurado no olvidar en ninguna parte mientras caminaba. Aster lo llevaba aún de la mano, y mientras más se alejaban, Jack comprendió que su amo traía algo entre manos.  
-Ahhhm... ¿Aster? ¿A dónde vamos?  
Aster no soltó su mano. Había algo en su rostro…una gran paz…una sonrisa tranquila, hermosa como Jack nunca le había visto tener antes. Quizás, alguna vez, pero no lo recordaba.  
-Solo quiero mostrarte el camino que tomaremos cuando escapemos.   
Jack parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo. En el silencio que siguió a continuación, Aster continuó caminando llevándolo con él, en silencio, alejándose aún más de la luz, de los ruidos, de la realidad.  
La zona en la que estaban, boscosa, húmeda, fresca, aliviaba un poco el calor habitual. Jack respiraba en silencio, contento de tener cualquier oportunidad de disfrutar esta libertad que tanto se le había negado en varias ocasiones.   
-¿Puedes creerlo, Jack? Solo faltan unos días. Seremos libres, amor.  
-Apenas puedo creerlo-, respondió Jack, y presionó la mano de Aster con la suya. Aster lo miró y le señaló hacia la profundidad del bosque.  
-Si seguimos por ahí, llegaremos a un camino. Cada dos horas aproximadamente pasan cargadores que llevan viajeros al siguiente pueblo. Caminaremos por la orilla del sendero hasta que uno de ellos aparezca. Si es necesario, nos quedaremos en alguna posada y al día siguiente continuaremos hasta que lleguemos a un lugar donde decidamos instalarnos.   
Jack miró a su amo, y asintió. Caminaron un poco más, buscando un lugar en qué sentarse. Finalmente encontraron un tronco viejo, hueco, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudeiran sentarse un rato.  
El joven esclavo miró hacia el edificio donde habían cenado, y observó las luces en silencio. Apenas un pequeño y distante murmullo de música llegaba hasta ellos, y todo le pareció de pronto tan lejano e irreal como si estuviera ocurriendo en otro mundo, completamente diferente al suyo.   
En su mundo, solo existían él, su amo, y esto que había entre ellos que los hacía amarse y pertenecerse, como Aster había dicho, como si fueran la misma persona.  
Y su corazón enamorado y lleno de terror no pudo resistir el miedo que tenía de decepcionar a su dueño.  
\- Aster, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Y te lo diré ahora porque…porque entiendo que sin importar cuando te lo diga el resultado va a ser el mismo. Yo… sé que no te gustará que te lo diga y…  
Suspiró. No había modo de sentirse tranquilo, y no había manera sencilla de darle voz a toda esa situación.  
-Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? Y jamás querría decepcionarte ni dejarte solo. Yo… tu medicina no me la dio el médico, me la dio la esposa del Gobernador. Y me la dio a cambio de que yo... de que yo aceptara hacer lo que ella quisiera, cuando ella me lo pidiera.  
Las palabras habían salido de sus labios con cierta fluidez, que no había hecho nada por cubrir el terror que sentía. Jack se la había pasado mirando al suelo mientras hablaba, sin soltar la mano de Aster y sin que él la soltara tampoco.   
Aster no dijo nada, y Jack tomó esto como señal de que debía seguir hablando.  
-Querías que te explicara lo de la daga y el tipo que entró a la habitación, ¿No es así? Pues ahí lo tienes. Ella te había estado envenenando. No tuve opción yo… yo solo no quería que te pasara nada más si podía evitarlo y ahora…  
Aster presionó su mano, y Jack dejó de hablar. Luego, volteó a mirar su rostro. Aster miraba hacia el suelo, igual que él hacía unos segundos. Volteó a verlo ahora, y le sonrió. Jack no podía creer lo afortunado que era de tener ese privilegio, el de disfrutar de su sonrisa, y saberse dueño de ella.  
-No puedo sentirme molesto por algo que ni siquiera ha sucedido, Jack.   
-Pero…  
-No, shhh-, presionó su dedo contra sus labios, y Jack lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad-, ¿cómo puedo molestarme contigo sabiendo que lo que hiciste lo hiciste por mí? Esa mujer aún no te ha puesto una mano encima…  
-Me besó-, confesó Jack, con voz ansiosa…-, yo no quería, pero…  
-Y ahí está tu respuesta. Tú no querías. Eres responsable por lo que tú haces o decides, pero no por lo que hace alguien más sobre ti sin tu consentimiento. Jack…esa mujer no tiene ningún derecho para chantajearte. Nadie lo tiene.   
Jack suspiró. La respuesta de Aster era algo con lo que jamás había soñado. Que fuera tan…justo, tan comprensivo. Cuando recién lo había conocido, ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que de ser tan posesivo y arrebatado terminaría siendo así, y teniendo una respuesta como esa?  
Sin embargo, era obvio que las cosas no iban a terminar de la manera dulce y suave que él hubiera querido.  
-Ella…me buscará para que “pague” por la medicina. Eso… ¿no te molesta?  
Ante esta pregunta, Aster suspiró. Fue un suspiro largo y pesado, y Jack comprendió que había pisado terreno pantanoso. Sin embargo, Aster había dicho antes que no quería secretos entre ellos. Bien. Jack no se iba a guardar ninguno.  
-Me molesta lo que ella espera de ti y claro que me molesta el hecho de que hayas aceptado hacer el pago. Pero entiendo que fue la única forma que se te ocurrió de conseguir la medicina. Es… no es algo por lo que pueda molestarme, es decir… solo cuando estuve sano me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba en realidad y fue terrorífico. No puedo estar enojado contigo por prometer algo a cambio de verme con vida.  
Jack sentía una tristeza extraña y profunda. Supuso que podía ser melancolía. No era una sensación punzante en el pecho como la que había sentido algunas veces al pensar que por cualquier cosa podía perder a su amo, quizás precisamente porque él estaba tan sereno y no parecía que fuera a explotar de rabia como en muchos momentos parecía que lo haría.  
-Aster… sabes lo que esa mujer es capaz de hacer. También…creo que es más que obvio que el Gobernador trama algo. Si ella me pide algo… y yo llegara a negarme…  
Aster desvió la mirada. Jack tocó su brazo, tratando de hacer que lo mirara. Aster volteó hacia él.   
-Te amo, Jack. Nada evitará que siga amándote. Si llegara a pasar algo…aún si el corazón se me parte en pedazos… seguiré adorándote con todo mi ser.   
Jack fue quien ahora volteó hacia otro lado, sin querer enfrentar el rostro de su amado.   
-Pero…esto no te lo diré como tu amante, ni como tu dueño, ni como gladiador, ni como esclavo. Te lo diré como amigo. Es decir, nunca hemos sido amigos, pero siempre hay algo de amistad en el amor, ¿no?- parecía que intentaba sacarle una sonrisa, pero Jack estaba tan intranquilo que aunque lo intentó, no fue capaz de sonreírle de vuelta. Aster suspiró-, lo que quiero decir es que… no debes dejar que esa mujer crea que puede usarte. No le entregues tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo es tuyo, de nadie más.   
-Awww, pensé que tú eras mi dueño-, sonrió Jack, ahora él era quien estaba tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente. Aster en cambio, lo miró con seriedad-, Aster…  
-Jack, escucha, ¿Bien? Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta eso. Podrás ser un esclavo, Jack, pero eres una persona. Igual que yo, aún siendo un gladiador. Nadie tiene derecho a usarte. Nadie.   
Jack miró a su amo. Este hombre tan fuerte, que podía parecer tan difícil, era en el fondo protector, consciente, dulce…  
-Aster…¿estás seguro de que no hay algo de “amante” en lo que me dices?- Aster lo miró, sorprendido-, es decir, yo… yo no podría mantenerme tan tranquilo si pensara que en algún momento podrías acostarte con alguien que no fuera yo.  
-Eso…era a lo que no quería llegar.  
Antes de que Jack pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Aster lo rodeó con los brazos y lo acercó a él. Lo abrazó fuerte. No quería soltarlo por nada del mundo.  
-Jack, si…si alguien llegara a ponerte una mano encima-, presionó la nariz contra su hombro. Jack puso una mano en su espalda, y esperó-… si alguien te tuviera, alguien que no fuera yo… no podré… voy a… voy a explotar…  
-Aster…  
-Jack, prométeme que no dejarás que esa mujer que toque-, Aster levantó la mirada hacia él. Y es que era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Atrás había quedado el tiempo en que él decidía por Jack, en que él le decía lo que tenía que hacer y a quién podía ver. Jack era un ser que merecía toda la libertad posible y él era quien podía dársela. Empezando por el simple hecho de no querer mandar sobre él… de no querer ponerle encima sus miedos y sus limitaciones. Pero ahora, en cambio si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a pedir, a rogar. Cómo no iba a rogarle a este dios hecho humano que aceptó y devolvió su abrazo, al mismo tiempo le dio vida al darle una respuesta.  
-N…no, amor. No lo hará. Si ella me busca, haré lo que pueda por huir y por…resistirme.  
Y es que ellos lo sabían, la situación era crítica. Jack no estaba exento de que algo terrible pasara…y en el último momento, solo le quedaría su voluntad. Suya sería la decisión. Las consecuencias por parte de la mujer, las enfrentarían, ¿quién le tendría miedo?  
Lo único que Aster pedía era que Jack no se entregara. Eso era todo.  
-Solo soy tuyo, ¿sabes eso, verdad?- sujetó su rostro cerca de el de él y dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios-, tuyo, de nadie más.   
Aster apenas tuvo el valor de sonreír un poco. Abrazó a Jack más fuerte a él…un abrazo especial, cálido, dulce, infinito.  
Jack no quería más de él.  
.  
.  
.  
Jack y Aster repasaron el sencillo plan de escape por última vez, encontrando el camino por el bosque. Tan simple como que, el día de la final, entre el bullicio de la fiesta esperarían a que nadie les estuviera poniendo atención. Jack habría preparado con anticipación un par de cambios de ropa sencilla para cada uno y agua para el camino, también guardaría cuidadosamente una bolsa de dinero que Aster había traído con él.   
Caminarían sin detenerse hasta el sendero. Procurarían que nadie los identificara y por un tiempo tendrían que ir de un pueblo a otro hasta poder instalarse en algún lugar que pareciera tranquilo. Buscarían un buen trabajo y ahorrarían dinero para ir a la costa. Jack quería conocer el mar, y Aster supuso que sería un buen lugar para instalarse definitivamente. Compraría una hermosa casa para Jack, y siendo posible, que su taller quedara en el mismo lugar, o a un lado, o al menos lo más cerca que fuera posible.  
Por el momento parecía un sueño tan lejano, que si Jack intentaba ponerlo en perspectiva no podía simplemente hacerse a la idea de que iba a suceder. Solo en un par de semanas más, estaría caminando entre el bosque, en la oscuridad, de la mano de su amo a una vida completamente diferente a la que había conocido hasta ahora. La idea lo asustaba y lo emocionaba al mismo tiempo.  
.  
.  
.  
Esa noche, al regresar a la habitación, Jack le dio a Aster privacidad para leer el pergamino que le había dado el Emperador. Al principio pensaron en leerlo ambos, pero decidieron que probablemente lo mejor sería que Aster leyera primero y luego le dijera a Jack lo que necesitara saber. El gladiador no quería poner a su esclavo en un riesgo innecesario, y no quería pensar en lo que el paranoico Emperador podría hacer si por algún motivo se daba cuenta de que Jack había leído aquél mensaje pensado solo para su amo.  
Cuando terminó, Aster llevó el pergamino hacia una lámpara de la habitación, lo acercó a la llama y lo dejó arder. Luego, volteó a ver a Jack con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No es nada que no sospecháramos antes, Jack- le acarició el cabello-, solo…hay que tener cuidado, amor. Tenemos que observar cómo se van dando las cosas.  
Su expresión tranquila y llena de confianza hizo que Jack sonriera también, y agotados, fueron a dormir en relativa paz.  
.  
.  
.  
Habían pasado varios días más, durante los cuales, Aster había ido a entrenar sin necesidad de tomarse descansos; su ánimo, sus fuerzas y su salud habían regresado por completo, y parecía que nada podía detenerlo. Jack fue con él un par de días a cumplir con lo prometido: le enseñó a usar las dagas, a elegir la mejor, a lanzar, a manejarla en espacios reducidos, a usarla sin cortarse o cortar a alguien. Y es que, para esta arma, Jack tenía aún más agilidad y velocidad que la que Aster tenía como ventaja cuando peleaba contra otros gladiadores.  
Se preguntaba vagamente, al verlo ahí acertando cada uno de sus tiros, si en una pelea uno a uno Jack podría vencerlo. No era una idea tan descabellada. Quizás con el arma correcta, en el espacio correcto, Jack sería capaz de darle una verdadera paliza.  
Y la idea lo hacía sentir contento, orgulloso. Jack era pequeño, delgado, cualquiera pensaría que delicado, pero en realidad tenía una gran fortaleza en él que parecía desprender luz.  
Y cuánto lo amaba Aster por esto. Por hacerlo sentir tan vivo, tan enamorado de él.  
.  
.  
.  
Faltaban dos días para la pelea de Aster contra la Bestia. Jack estaba en la habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, esperando que regresara. Era aún muy temprano para ello, pero Jack no se aguantaba a sí mismo, quería salir corriendo de la habitación, quería saltar, quería gritar. Quería que los límites de su cuerpo desaparecieran y poder sacarse del pecho la angustia que lo consumía.   
Estaba haciendo su vigésima vuelta a la habitación cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, fuerte y con gran urgencia.   
Jack se acercó y abrió sin pensar. Al ver nada menos que a Hagne de pie frente a él, su primer impulso fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero la mujer se veía agitada: estaba pálida, respiraba de manera rápida y entrecortada y cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. El corazón compasivo del joven lo obligó a no portarse mal con ella.  
-¿Qué te ocurrió, Hagne?- preguntó, dejándola pasar. Ella cayó desplomada en la primera silla que encontró. Jack se apresuró a servirle un vaso con agua, mientras la escuchaba intentando recobrar la compostura. Las respiraciones le salían en violentas bocanadas de aire, con las palabras atropellándose entre ellas.  
-Jamie…- alcanzó a entender Jack, cuando ella se recobró lo suficiente para tomarlo de un brazo y explicarle-, se llevaron a Jamie…  
-De… ¿de qué hablas?  
-Los guardias del Gobernador… vieron a Jamie husmeando por ahí…y se lo llevaron.   
Jack sintió un hormigueo en las piernas, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, y luego lo mismo, en los dedos de las manos. Aquella sensación caliente y electrizante se le extendió por las extremidades.  
-Jamie…  
De pronto, tocaron de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación. Jack había caído sentado en la cama, su mente funcionando a mil por hora. Fue Hagne quien abrió la puerta y luego volteó a verlo.  
-Dejaron algo en la puerta… ¿Jack?- aún sonaba temerosa, pero parecía más en dominio que él. Jack volteó a mirarla.  
Ella se agachó y tomó algo del suelo.  
Era una especie de cofre. En la parte de arriba habían dejado un pergamino. Se lo llevó a Jack, y Jack tomó ambas cosas de sus manos. Ella se quedó mirándolo, pálida y expectante, mientras él volvía a sentarse, y con manos temblorosas, leyó la nota.  
Jack, querido. Me subestimas si crees que no voy a tomar las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que asistirás a mi encuentro. He tomado en prenda a tu querido amigo Jamie, lo tendrás de regreso en cuanto te dignes a presentarte y cumplir con tu parte del trato.  
Casi la escuchaba reir mientras leía aquél maldito mensaje.  
Sé que bajo la protección de tu amo te sientes invencible, pero aquí está el truco: te he mandado en este cofre la prueba de que estoy dispuesta a hacer todo por cumplir mi deseo. Interprétalo como quieras. Solo tienes que saber que, si Bunnymund se entera de esto, las demás partes llegarán a tu puerta.   
Jack dejó a un lado el pergamino, y observó en silencio aquél cofre grande y adornado con tallados de madera y cristales. Le temblaban las manos cuando lo abrió.  
Casi en seguida, arrojó el cofre al suelo y sintió su corazón desbocarse dentro de su pecho. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de contener el miedo que le trepaba por los pulmones. Ahora era él quien respiraba de esa forma pesada y enferma, y es que sentía que las venas se le habían helado y que su cuerpo había muerto por completo, y que solo había quedado una cáscara que no lo ayudaría a protegerse de nada.  
Y por más que trataba de alejar la imagen de su cabeza, aquellos dedos pálidos bañados en sangre los sintió presionando su muñeca, como cuando Jamie cuidaba de él y lo guiaba, cuando estaba tan perdido por la vida y había aparecido para ayudarlo. Cuando había curado sus heridas… cuando lo había reconfortado de tanto mal que le había tocado vivir.   
Y ahora esa mano buena, bendita e inocente había pagado las consecuencias de la vida que Jack sentía que no merecía, que se había robado de alguien que merecía ser feliz y no él.  
Esa mano que ahora yacía en el suelo, salida a medias de la caja que habían dejado frente a la habitación.   
Hagne había soltado un grito estremecedor. Jack apenas se acordó de ella.  
Se inclinó y no supo cómo resistir el horror que se le aferraba a los hombros. Dejó la mano dentro del cofre y lo cerró, soltándolo en seguida.  
-Quiere que vaya…- dijo en voz baja, para sí mismo.   
-¿Quién?  
Jack la miró en silencio. Hagne tomó la carta y la leyó. Un brillo de comprensión atravesó su rostro. Volteó a ver al joven y se quedó en silencio un momento antes de que él la mirara, como si supiera que iba a decir algo.  
-Jack…tienes que ir.  
-N…no…  
-¡Sí! Si no vas, matará a Jamie-, razonó ella, tomándolo de un brazo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie-, ¿qué haremos si llega a pasarle algo?  
La piel de Jack se había puesto amarilla de la impresión. Su rostro se veía demacrado, como si alguien lo hubiera estrujado, como si la sangre se le hubiera vaciado de las venas. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía tanto miedo…pero era Jamie. Jamie jamás lo había dejado solo…él no podía dejarlo tampoco. No, no, no podía. Él quería a Jamie.  
-No…no puedo…le prometí a Aster…  
-¿Crees que el amo Aster no entenderá lo que está en juego?- preguntó ella, jalándolo como queriéndolo hacer reaccionar-, él debe saber lo que Jamie significa para ti… por favor, Jack, al menos inténtalo. Si no vas, ¿qué harán con él?  
Jack se imaginó las posibilidades y el estómago se le revolvió violentamente. La vida había dado un giro doloroso y brusco de un momento a otro, y él no era capaz de comprender a dónde iba a llegar.   
-Escucha…si dejas esto aquí, el amo Aster lo verá y sabrá que algo pasó-, intentó persuadirlo, señalando la caja y el pergamino-, lo distraeré si quieres. Hasta que llegues…  
-¡No! ¡No te acercarás a Aster!- Jack se puso de pie y la miró con odio, con rabia…pero también había mucho miedo en él. Hagne suspiró. Parecía a punto de llorar.  
-¡Entonces te acompañaré! ¡Pero decide pronto, hay que hacer algo!  
Jack respiró profundo varias veces, tratando de normalizar el latir alocado y doloroso de su corazón. Ella seguía mirándolo.  
-Iré-, decidió, tomando la llave de la habitación-. Iré, pero tú no te quedarás aquí. Lárgate.  
Ambos salieron de la habitación. Jack cerró bien la puerta, y emprendiÓ el camino al alojamiento del Gobernador.  
.  
.  
.  
Aster terminaba una de sus rondas de ejercicio cuando tuvo una sensación helada en la espalda, que lo hizo detenerse y voltear.   
A la orilla del campo de entrenamiento, había de pie una sombra que despedía una energía fría y vacía. Aster se sintió sorprendido de su presencia, hasta que él habló y lo sacó de su pasmo.  
-¿Por qué no me sorprende, Bunnymund?  
-¿Qué quieres aquí, Black?  
Pitch lo miró con esa fría indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Aster se limpió el rostro con una toalla, y al acercarse, él lo miró ahora con asco.  
-Siempre me he preguntado cómo te soportas a ti mismo.  
-Me pregunto lo mismo de ti-, respondió el gladiador con una pequeña sonrisa. Pitch suspiró y lo observó fijamente unos segundos antes de buscar con la mirada algo dónde sentarse. Al no encontrar nada, volvió a verlo a él.  
-Solo vengo a hablarte de algunas cosas que he descubierto. Llevo aquí más de una semana, y debo decir que el asunto es aún más interesante de lo que pensé.  
Aster aguardó en silencio.   
-De hecho, quizás tengas una idea, a juzgar por la carta que el Emperador te dio aquella noche.   
-¿Sabes de la carta?  
-Conocí su contenido antes que tú.  
Sorprendido, pero sin quererlo admitir, Aster guardó silencio y esperó a que Pitch continuara hablando.  
-Si las cosas salen como el Emperador quiere, temo que no podrás escapar de su ojo tan fácil como querías.   
-Lo sé, y ya lo tengo calculado-, respondió, viendo las dagas y eligiendo la mejor, como Jack le había enseñado unos días atrás-. Perderé contra la Bestia, así no tendré obligación de ganar el torneo. Antes, haré lo que el Emperador me pidió en el pergamino y con eso me lo quitaré de encima, además, obtendré la inmunidad política para Manny.  
-¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil, Bunnymund?  
Aster se sentía fastidiado. Pitch lo miraba con una sonrisa que le decía que estaba perfectamente consciente de que lo hacía enojar. Suspiró.  
-Ya, dime lo que tengas qué decir.  
En eso, uno de los sirvientes de Pitch apareció entre los arbustos. Se acercó a su amo con respeto y miedo, y Aster lo observó.  
-Señor…-Pitch le hizo una seña para que hablara-, el esclavo del amo Aster fue visto entrando en el hospedaje del Gobernador.  
-¡¿Qué?!-el sirviente se hizo pequeño ante la exclamación de Aster. El gladiador lo tomó de las solapas y lo acercó a él bruscamente-, ¿tú lo viste? ¿Cuándo sucedió?  
-Hace pocos minutos señor. Ya no estábamos vigilando el cuarto por órdenes de nuestro amo, pero sabíamos que el comportamiento del esclavo era extraño.   
Aster no se detuvo a reclamarle a Pitch que los vigilara sin su consentimiento.   
No le importó nada más, se limitó a salir de ahí en busca de su esclavo y en busca de respuestas.  
Y quizás, si era necesario, cumplir con lo que el Emperador le había pedido.  
Continuará….


	20. Sin querer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack paga el precio por el antídoto. Aster y el Gobernador no pueden llegar a un acuerdo.

Cuando Jack estuvo al fin frente a aquella mujer, un sinfín de escenas atacaron su mente. Las escenas correspondían al tiempo en que estuvo en el burdel, atrapado, deseando todos los días encontrar el modo de escapar, o por lo menos de morirse para no continuar soportando la tortura.  
Aquella vez, habían sido hombres quienes lo habían violentado, pero ninguno de ellos consiguió de él lo que querían. Jack no sabía qué magia lo había protegido entonces, pero había salido de aquella situación íntegro, y había conseguido volver al lado de su amo. En esta ocasión, no estaba seguro de que así fuera.  
Ella era diferente a todos esos sujetos. Ella era inteligente, fuerte, pero su fuerza radicaba en la precisión de sus palabras, de sus ataques. Como una víbora que se arrastra por el suelo, y que sólo levanta la cabeza cuando sabe que su mordida puede acabar con una vida.   
Jack no estaba seguro de que esto fuera menos peligroso que haber sido atacado una y otra vez por aquellos hombres. Esta mujer encontraba la forma de meterse en sus poros y contaminarlo por dentro.   
-Me alegra que hayas decidido presentarte. Comenzaba a pensar que mi invitación no había llegado a su destino.  
Jack aún estaba sin aire por la carrera que había dado para llegar hasta acá, pero trataba de ocultarlo manteniendo su respiración lo más calmada posible, aunque los pulmones le dolieran.  
-Fue muy persuasiva, señora-, comentó, inexpresivo. La mujer se acercó un par de pasos más.  
Al llegar Jack, lo habían dirigido a una habitación que al principio parecía oscura, hasta que pudo percibir en las sombras a la mujer encendiendo velas en torno a ambos. Ella lucía como siempre, hermosa, contenida, tranquila como si las situaciones que lo hacía vivir fueran cosas del día a día.  
-Lo que sea por mi pequeño capricho-, le acarició el rostro con una mano, y Jack no se atrevió a retroceder.   
Cuando ella se acercó más, Jack finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás, deteniendo por completo cualquier avance.  
-¿Dónde está Jamie?- preguntó de la manera más firme que le fue posible, y para su sorpresa, no pareció molesta por la interrupción ni por la pregunta.  
-Haré que lo traigan- sonrió y continuó caminando, pasando por su lado. Jack no le quitó la vista de encima mientras se acercaba a la puerta, y golpeaba tres veces.  
Ella retrocedió de nuevo hasta volver a su lado.  
La puerta se abrió.  
En la oscuridad, pudo distinguir apenas, dos siluetas. Primero reparó en la grande, que era terriblemente conocida para él.  
Groundhog.  
La segunda, era pequeña. Se trataba de Jamie.  
Groundhog sonreía, Jack podía percibir su enfermiza expresión de satisfacción mientras sujetaba a Jamie por la espalda. Jack comprendió que tenía los brazos amarrados, y en la penumbra, no pudo distinguirlo bien. Pero no importaba. No quería ver que le faltara otra parte del cuerpo qué lamentar.  
Al menos estaba vivo.   
El gladiador le quitó de un jalón el trozo de tela que cubría su boca, y al hacerlo, Jamie tomó una bocanada de aire, y su respiración agitada apenas le permitió hablar.  
-¡Jack! ¡E…estoy bien! ¡Huye, vete de aquí-mhgg!- Groundhog volvió a cubrirle la boca con la tela, y volvió a mirar a Jack, sonriendo triunfante. Jack quería escupirle en el rostro.  
-Jamie…-susurró, pero al tratar de acercarse, la mujer se interpuso en su camino a la puerta y esta se cerró por completo.  
Aún podía escuchar las protestas ahogadas de Jamie tras ella.  
-Como puedes ver, sigue vivo-, dijo ella entonces, en el mismo tono templado y casi dulce de antes-, y el que siga así dependerá de ti. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?  
Jack respiraba ahora de una forma más que pesada. Ella no pareció darle demasiada importancia, pero si Jack hubiera estado lo suficientemente tranquilo para prestarle atención a los detalles, se habría dado cuenta de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
-Querido, mientras más pronto decidas ceder, más pronto terminará esto para todos.  
Jack no volteó a verla. Ella continuó avanzando por la habitación.  
-Ahora que, si te cuesta mucho trabajo funcionar conmigo porque estás acostumbrado a tu hombre, eso puede arreglarse.  
Jack volteó a verla, bastante disgustado por su forma de hablarle. No quería hacerse consciente de lo que tendría que hacer con ella a continuación, y la mujer sólo hacía que se sintiera más sucio.  
-Mandé a hacer este elixir, especial para ti-, comentó mientras levantaba una copa en su mano, y se acercaba a Jack para ofrecérsela-, te quitará tus miedos, sensibilizará tus sentidos y te hará desear todo lo que haga contigo… o por lo menos, no detestarlo por completo, solo mientras estés bajo sus efectos.  
Jack tomó la copa sin estar seguro de que debería hacerlo.  
-Y cuando todo termine, no recordarás casi nada de lo ocurrido. No soy cruel, querido mío, pero no quiero un amante, quiero un juguete. Tú no tienes porqué sufrir esto, pero tampoco es necesario que lo disfrutes.  
Jack levantó la mirada hacia ella otra vez.  
Brebajes, elíxires, hierbas, tés, medicinas, antídotos, veneno. Estaba harto.  
Pero un trago más no tenía por qué hacer tanta diferencia.  
-No tienes muchas opciones, querido. Si decides no escucharme, ordenaré que Groundhog mate a Jamie y te entregue sus pedazos en una bolsa-, sonrió como si no estuviera hablando de matar a alguien-, y además, tu amado Aster sufrirá grandes represalias en el torneo. Serás muy afortunado si tu querido amante sale con vida.  
Jack miró a la mujer entre las sombras de la habitación.  
Ya se había resignado a que algo así ocurriría, pero aún había en medio una promesa a Aster que evidentemente no podría cumplir.  
-Dice que recordaré muy poco, ¿cierto?  
-Cierto. Ya lo hemos usado antes, sé que funciona.  
A Jack no le sorprendió. Resignado a su destino, cerró los ojos, y bebió todo el contenido de aquella hermosa copa de un solo trago.  
.  
.  
.  
Aster hubiera pasado por encima de Pitch en su caminata si éste no lo hubiera amenazado con un cuchillo a su garganta. Era obvio que aquél hombre tenía que tener un modo de defenderse, ya que su trabajo lo exponía a que cualquier gladiador tomara represalias en su contra. De cualquier forma, Aster nunca lo había visto usar un arma, y esto lo sacó de balance lo suficiente para tener que detenerse cuando Pitch lo miró con determinación, sin moverse ni un poco. Si Aster hubiera seguido avanzando, seguro le hubiera cortado la garganta y no se hubiera preocupado mucho por ello.  
-Quítate de mi camino, bastardo-, le dijo, tratando de sonar firme a pesar de lo inquieto que estaba.  
-No permitiré que hagas ninguna de tus habituales estupideces-, protestó Pitch-, ir allá en este momento no es lo mejor. ¿Sabes en qué peligro te estás metiendo?  
-Eso no te incumbe.  
-Lamentablemente, sí, me incumbe, porque si vas allá y sacas a tu esclavo de ahí lo arruinarás todo.  
-¡Si no vas a decirme nada que me sirva al menos déjame ir de una vez!  
-¡Está bien, idiota!- Pitch bajó el cuchillo. A Aster le sorprendió que cediera, esto debía ser más importante de lo que él había planeado en un principio-, ¿crees que no te conozco para saber lo que harás una vez que llegues ahí?¡Esto es precisamente lo que él quiere! ¡Si vas y asesinas a esa mujer, el gobernador tendrá el pretexto que quería para irse encima de tí!  
-¿Crees que eso me importa?- espetó Bunny entonces, sin esperar una respuesta- ¡Lo acabaré a él también si hace falta! ¡De todas formas el Emperador quería que esto sucediera! ¿Qué es lo peor que va a pasar si le cumplo su deseo?  
-Arruinarás todos nuestros planes, te pondrás en las manos del Emperador. ¿Qué sucederá si se desata la guerra de pronto? ¿Crees que de verdad va a excusarte por hacerle este servicio? Además, estoy seguro de que lo último que quiere es que vayas y mates a todos en el alojamiento del Gobernador, ¿cómo se explicará esto a la opinión pública?  
Aster se detuvo en seco y miró a Pitch, mientras todas las piezas iban cayendo en su lugar. A su modo de ver, tenía tres cosas que conseguir: primero que nada, la libertad de Jack. Segundo, su propia libertad. Tercero, la inmunidad política para el hombre que lo había ayudado a salir del infierno en que creía que su vida se consumiría siendo aún un niño.  
El hecho era que no podía conseguir las tres cosas. Él no era rival para el Emperador. La guerra era inminente. Tenía que elegir solo dos de esas tres cosas, y la decisión estaba aquí frente a él, porque la libertad de Jack era una de esas cosas y de ella dependía también ahora la vida del gobernador, y por consiguiente, su propia libertad.  
Si iba y sacaba a Jack de esa casa, tendría que acabar con todo en su camino. Al hacerlo, cumpliría con lo que el Emperador le había pedido: asesinar al gobernador y a su esposa. Si no lo hacía, Jack no sería libre, él mismo tampoco lo sería y Manny sería el primero en sufrir las consecuencias de la guerra en este país; la Casa y todas sus pertenencias de valor serían saqueadas por el ejército, quizás sería mandado al frente, North también, todos los gladiadores y esclavos, y quién sabe qué se les ocurriría hacer con Tooth y las esclavas.  
Pero al mismo tiempo, si hacía lo que el Emperador quería, adquiriría un rango dentro de este país que no le garantizaría la libertad. Los ojos de todos estarían puestos encima de él. No podría escapar.  
Pero aún Jack sería libre. Y Manny obtendría esa protección que solo el Emperador podía darle, si es que Aster se atrevía a pagar el precio.  
El precio era su vida. Su cabeza. Su cuerpo, su fuerza y su libertad.  
-Lo tengo todo calculado, Pitch-, finalizó luego de haber llegado a una resolución-, y no dejaré que esa puta le ponga una mano encima a Jack. Pero todo lo demás… todo estará bien. Déjame ir ahora.  
Pitch miró a Aster, y de tanto conocerlo, de tantos años soportando sus reacciones estúpidas y salvajes, tuvo sus dudas de que éste realmente tuviera el asunto tan calculado como le quería hacer creer.   
Recurrió a un último recurso.  
-Dime Aster, ¿valdrá la pena?- Aster ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros, dejándolo atrás. se detuvo y volteó a verlo.  
-No empieces con tus tonterías, Pitch…  
-Perdona por detenerte en tu búsqueda por hacerte el héroe por enésima vez en tu vida, sólo quiero que lo consideres. ¿Valdrá la pena ir por ese pequeño estafador? Recuerda cuando estuvo desaparecido-, ahora, Aster volteó completamente hacia él y lo miró con furia, pero Pitch continuó antes de que dijera algo o se fuera contra él-, estaba en un prostíbulo, vistiendo ropa de puta y listo para complacer a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. ¿Vale la pena pelear por alguien así?   
-¡Él no hizo nada!  
-¿Eso te dijo? ¿Entonces por qué tuve que pagar una fortuna para traértelo de regreso? ¿Con cuántos al día crees que tuviera que acostarse para que el dueño del burdel no quisiera dejarlo ir?  
-¡Cállate!  
-¿Te hizo creer que era virgen, que tú habías sido el primero? ¿Nunca te dijo que era un juguete usado? ¿Si quiera has podido complacerlo, acostumbrado como estaba a ser usado por decenas de hombres al día? ¿Crees que lo que sea que esa mujer le haga lo va a asustar?  
Pitch ya no pudo decir otra cosa. El puño de Aster se estrelló contra su nariz, tirándolo al suelo sintiendo más dolor del que le hubiera dado crédito en un principio. Al hacer esto, cinco sirvientes de Pitch salieron de entre las sombras y se fueron encima de Aster, conteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
Pitch reía como un maniático, evidentemente adolorido, pero disfrutando intensamente la expresión confundida y desesperada de su rostro al tratar de liberarse de sus sirvientes.  
No era que quisiera acabar con él en este instante, muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no, hoy no. Hoy lo necesitaba vivo, entero. Pero no para esto, no para arruinarlo todo.  
Y entonces, sucedió.  
Aster se las arregló para quitarse a todos de encima. Uno a uno los fue acabando antes de que pudieran someterlo: a uno consiguió golpearlo tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo dejó fuera de combate, a otro, le dio una patada en el estómago que le sacó el aire. Más que como un gladiador, peleó como un animal salvaje hasta que se encontró libre.  
Ya fuera de las ataduras que Pitch trataba de imponerle, Aster le dirigió una última mirada furiosa a Pitch, y salió de ahí corriendo.  
Cuando los sirvientes de Pitch trataron de correr tras el gladiador, él los detuvo.  
-No vale la pena-, razonó, poniéndose de pie y sosteniéndose la nariz con una mano, intentando que dejara de sangrar-, uno de ustedes busque a North, dígale que quiero hablar con él. Y otro busque a Toothiana y Sanderson. Overland y Benett los necesitarán.   
.  
.  
.  
El Gobernador miró las últimas misivas que había recibido de sus aliados de las provincias vecinas. La mayoría de ellos solo le pedían una cosa: una garantía inequívoca de que estaban yendo con el mejor jugador.  
Eran provincias que no querían ir a la guerra, pero mejor aún, eran provincias que estaban dispuestas a tomarlo a él como a su nuevo líder. Un nuevo Emperador debía tomar el poder, y no había nadie en el Imperio más capacitado, inteligente y capaz que él mismo para llevar a cabo ese trabajo.  
¿Qué garantía querían aquellas provincias para unirse a su causa? La prueba de que el ejército estaba de su lado. Y, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Fácil. Consiguiendo que el Gladiador que ganara este torneo estuviera de su lado.  
Sus apuestas más fuertes desde un principio habían sido Groundhog y Bunnymund.   
Groundhog tenía la astucia y la maña de un peleador callejero; hacía trampas que nadie que no tuviera el ojo entrenado sería capaz de ver. Tenía una forma de pelear muy simple y a la vez efectiva: no tenía miramientos con nadie. Él no era de los peleadores caballerosos que esperan que el otro se ponga de pie para seguir atacando; él aprovechaba cualquier debilidad y la acomodaba a su favor.   
Además, él no tenía su lealtad con nadie realmente. Era de las personas que se iría con aquél que le diera la mejor oferta, así de sencillo.   
Con él, la táctica había sido simple: ofrecerle ganar el torneo si demostraba su capacidad por lo menos en sus primeras peleas, además de su lealtad. Esto aunado a que, una vez que el título de Emperador pasara a sus manos, no solo sería el nuevo líder del ejército (garantizándole dinero y poder) sino que además no sería vuelto a considerar nunca más un esclavo.   
Groundhog, después de todo, había sido quien llegara a su puerta y ofreciera voluntariamente sus talentos a cambio de lo que él quisiera darle, cualquier posición de poder que pudiera poner en sus manos.  
Luego, estaba Bunnymund.  
Él había sido más complicado. Bunnymund era un gladiador apasionado por pelear, pero tenía una mente mucho más creativa y despierta que la de Groundhog, al menos en el sentido de sí mismo. Bunnymund no quería poder, ni riquezas, ni mujeres ni nada que él pudiera ofrecerle de sus propias manos.   
Al principio había creído que sería fácil manipularlo con algo sencillo como el torneo. Pero llegado el momento, se había dado cuenta de que lo que le haría tenerlo en sus manos sería algo tan simple que le moelstaba no haberlo pensado antes.  
Bunnymund obedecería sus órdenes si le quitaba a su esclavo de las manos y lo usaba a su favor. Y he ahí otro problema; esclavo y amo estaban juntos prácticamente todo el tiempo, y cuando no lo estaban, siempre estaba rondando por ahí un joven esclavo que tenía conexión con North. Cualquier cosa que sucediera con el esclavo de Bunnymund, el otro esclavo lo sabría y lo haría saber a quién fuera necesario.  
Hqabía que quitarlo de en medio, pero después, ¿cómo obtener a Jack sin implicarse demasiado y sin que su amo lo supiera, al menos hasta el momento preciso?  
En eso, la tal Hagne había sido de mucha ayuda. Aquella había tenido menos ambición de lo que él le hubiera concedido en un principio, ella sólo quería venganza del joven esclavo por haberla hecho quedar mal en, al parecer, varias ocasiones. De ella había sido la idea de capturar al otro esclavo y usarlo como carnada para obtener a Jack.  
También había tenido que dejar a su esposa entrometerse en esto. Tenía que admitir que al principio le había parecido muy mala idea, conociéndola como uno de los seres más impulsivos y sin consciencia que hubiera conocido en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que admitir que le gustaba eso de ella. Que fuera decidida a hacer las cosas y no solo a pensarlas.  
Suspiró haciendo un recuento final de sus planes. Tantos recursos que gastar solo para poder tener a Bunnymund de su lado.  
Ahora lo que tenía que pensar era cómo o dónde iba a apresar al muchacho para garantizar que lo tendría en sus manos hasta que el gladiador lo ayudara a conseguir su cometido, lo cual podría tardar semanas.  
Al menos ya tenía al esclavo. Eso le quitaba un problema de encima.  
Ahora, ¿a cuál gladiador tomaría como su General cuando llegara el momento?   
Eso se decidiría en el torneo. Groundhog lo sabía, pero le había prometido que lo ayudaría a ganar, convenciéndolo de que, si quería a Bunnymund en sus manos, solo sería para no tenerlo en el camino cuando el momento llegara. Le había dicho que lo dejaría torturarlo si quería, que lo tratarían como al más bajo de los esclavos, que podría matarlo en cuanto no les sirviera más.  
Esto, por supuesto, era una gran mentira. Aún no estaba seguro de quién sería su mejor apuesta, y cubrir cualquier hueco había sido su prioridad desde el principio.  
Había temido que el esclavo no significara lo suficiente para Bunnymund como para pelear por él, como para venir a buscarlo. Pero sus espías habían confirmado una y otra vez que el gladiador solo parecía tener ojos para su Jack.  
Las cosas iban saliendo exactamente como él quería y no podía sentirse más complacido.  
Aunque en realidad, había demasiadas cosas que cayeran en su lugar para garantizar que esto funcionaría.  
.  
.  
.  
-Amo… no creo que este sea un buen momento-, el Gobernador miró sorprendido a la esclava que aguardaba en la puerta de su esposa. La joven lucía preocupada, y cuando él la miró sin decir nada, se puso aún peor-, mi ama me pidió que no permitiera que nadie pasara. Lo lamento si esto es una molestia para usted.   
-No es molestia, querida, pero entenderás que tú no puedes detenerme si quiero entrar en esta habitación-, por supuesto que, además, la actitud de esta esclava era por demás sospechosa-, si sabes algo que esté ocurriendo ahí dentro, te sugiero que me lo digas o me dejes averiguarlo.  
La chica lo miró un momento, y pareció completamente descorazonada al buscar en su bolsillo y entregarle al Gobernador una llave para aquella habitación.  
-Gracias, niña. Ahora puedes retirarte.  
La chica respiró profundo y salió de ahí más rápido de lo que él hubiera esperado.  
El Gobernador abrió la puerta.  
Y dioses…cómo hubiera preferido no entrar.  
En la habitación en penumbra, era obvio que la atención de la luz estaba concentrada en la cama.  
Y en la cama, estaba la silueta inconfundible de su esposa. Su esposa…su esposa inclinada sobre otro cuerpo, haciendo con sus labios algo que él la había visto hacer cientos de veces, pero que en esta ocasión había conseguido hacer que su estómago se revolviera.  
Avanzó hacia ella, la tomó del pelo y la jaló hacia él. Ella gritó mientras la soltaba, y cayó al suelo, frente a sus pies.  
-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, zorra!?  
Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, y un poco agitada su respiración, le sonrió. Era perturbador verla ahí con su cabello dorado en todas direcciones, sus labios rojos y brillantes, su mirada enfocada en él, con las pupilas dilatadas, mirándolo como la leona que encuentra a su presa y la saborea aún antes de tenerla en sus manos.  
Luego miró hacia la cama.   
El esclavo yacía desnudo, con su piel blanca ardiendo al calor de las velas, su rostro inclinado hacia un lado y su mirada perdida. Respiraba con dificultad, pero no parecía oponer resistencia.  
-¿Estás molesto porque me estoy divirtiendo sin ti? Estás a tiempo de unirte, querido…  
Él la tomó de nuevo del cabello, y ella gritó de dolor. Aunque en su estado, el Gobernador sospechaba que si no tenía cuidado ela terminaría disfrutándolo.  
-¿Lo drogaste?   
Ella volvió a mirarlo con aquella enorme sonrisa, que siendo ella tan hermosa, se antojaba terrorífica.  
-¡Claro que lo hice! Este pequeño marica sólo se excita con su hombre, ¿cómo se suponía que hiciera cualquier cosa con él?  
El Gobernador se encontró preguntándose cómo había aguantado a esta mujer durante tanto tiempo. Cómo la odió en este instante, a esta criatura tan vil, a esta serpiente que sólo pensaba en su placer y en nada más, que no medía la consecuencia de ninguno de sus actos ni le importaba si quiera lo que él, su propio esposo, podría enfrentar por su culpa.  
-¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que Bunnymund hará si lo ve en ese estado?  
-No tiene por qué verlo- contraatacó ella, pero él solo la zarandeó por los cabellos, pensando que si le sacaba un poco de sangre al menos saciaría un poco su furia.  
-¡Lo tiene que ver, de otro modo no podré negociar con él! ¿Por qué demonios no puedes tener las piernas cerradas por un par de horas, eh?   
Ella demostró capacidad de ver ni entender la gravedad de la situación.  
El Gobernador sabía que Aster tenía un límite para su furia, uno muy preciso. No había querido traspasarlo. Quizás Debía haber considerado mucho más a su esposa en toda esta aventura.  
-Puta-, escupió mientras la soltaba violentamente contra el suelo-, vístete, me das asco.  
Su esposa no se sintió mínimamente ofendida por el comentario. Desde donde estaba, le sonrió.   
-Es la primera vez en todos estos años que te doy asco-, comentó, como sin darle importancia-, ¿qué hizo falta? ¿Que me tirara un esclavo mariquita, o que lo hiciera sin ti?  
Por toda respuesta, él le soltó un golpe en la cara con el reverso de la mano. Ella cayó contra la cama, sosteniéndose el rostro con la mano, pero riendo de una manera histérica que sirvió para que su marido se sintiera aún más nervioso.   
De un momento a otro, alguien tocó la puerta. El gobernador dio la orden para que pasara a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado.  
Quien entró fue un joven esclavo que entró a la habitación, y se quedó de pie un momento, impactado de ver a su amo de pie luciendo molesto, su esposa tirada en el suelo, desnuda y completamente descompuesta, y un muchacho en la cama, con la mirada perdida, la piel roja y ardiente y el cuerpo lánguido como una flor marchita.  
-Habla.  
-Amo… el Gladiador…Bunnumynd, ha venido y ha tocado la puerta de la entrada. Está furioso, amenazó con atacar si no iba usted o su esposa.   
El Gobernador trató de recomponerse en frente de su esclavo, esperando que su tranquilidad le hiciera pensar que todo estaba bien. Si él hacía lo mismo que él y se asustaba, este lugar sería un caos dentro de poco tiempo.  
-Ve a decirle que estoy aquí, y que me presentaré en un momento para hablar con él. Y que si se atreve a hacer cualquier destrozo, lo va a lamentar.  
El esclavo miró al Gobernador por un momento, sorprendido de que esa fuera su respuesta. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.  
El Gobernador por su parte, volteó a ver a su esposa.  
-Levántate de ahí y limpia este desastre. Ponle la ropa al chiquillo y tú, trata de verte decente o tendremos un problema, ¿oíste?  
La mujer no contestó. El Gobernador salió de la habitación en silencio, con las manos a la espalda, tratando de verse lo más tranquilo posible dada la situación.  
A sus espaldas, su mujer emitió una sonrisa que quizás, de haberla visto, le habría hecho decidirse a matarla ahí mismo, o al menos a deshacerse de ella de algún modo.  
.  
.  
.  
El Gobernador estaba tranquilo cuando vio a Aster de pie en la puerta.   
Este no era el modo en que debían haber sucedido las cosas.   
El muchacho tendría que haber pasado aquí uno o dos días después de que el Gladiador lo buscara como loco por todas partes. Tendría que haberle dado una nota sin demasiadas pistas, tendría que haber tenido la oportunidad de perder el control por un rato antes de decirle dónde estaba su esclavo y porqué.  
Así, habría tenido tiempo de armar un plan, de darle forma a lo que le diría, de darle las palabras exactas, las miradas exactas con las que acabaría con sus defensas y lo tendría en sus manos.  
En este momento, no tenía nada, absolutamente nada con qué defenderse, más que con el hecho de que tenía al esclavo en sus manos.  
Decir que Bunnymund lucía amenazador hubiera sido poco. Parecía una fiera salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Sus ojos lucían vivos, su respiración errática lo hacía parecer fuera de control, como si a cualquier provocación estuviera listo para acabar con todo.   
La máscara que el Gobernador se empeñaba en mantener en su rostro se debilitó, pero él encontró la forma de mantenerla quieta en su lugar. Esa era su mejor apuesta.  
-¿Dónde está Jack?- preguntó Aster, apenas tuvo al hombre en su presencia-, ¡Devuélvamelo o lo mataré aquí mismo!  
-¡Bunnymund, debes calmarte!- el Gobernador levantó una mano hacia él, como queriendo sostenerlo de un brazo para evitar que se moviera un centímetro más. Aunque, a decir verdad, poco hubiera hecho por detenerlo si se lo hubiera propuesto-, tu esclavo se encuentra aquí, y está bien. Si quieres podemos verlo ahora mismo, pero primero quiero que te tranquilices.  
Aster no respondió nada. Era evidente, por el ir y venir de su pecho desbocado, que s eestaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas. El Gobernador sintió que estaba recuperando algo de control.  
Ahora sólo necesitaba calmar a Aster y llevarlo de alguna forma hasta el punto donde pudiera hablar con él de lo que quería.  
Quizás no liberar al chiquillo en seguida y buscar la forma de intimidar al gladiador lo suficiente para razonar con él. Tal vez podría razonar con él y obtener un buen trato, aunque las cosas no estuvieran saliendo como él quería.  
-Antes, deja aquí cualquier arma que tengas contigo. No quiero más problemas.  
-¿Problemas? No habría necesidad de nada de esto si Jack estuviera conmigo…  
-¡Bunnymund, suficiente!  
Aster cerró la boca, pero un gruñido podía escucharse por lo bajo.  
El gobernador tomó una respiración profunda mientras lo veía dejar caer la espada que llevaba amarrada la cintura y una daga que llevaba dentro de la túnica.   
-¿No hay más?  
Aster negó con la cabeza.   
-Bien. Ahora, sígueme, por favor.  
…  
El Gobernador hizo lo posible por hacer el camino lento y tranquilo, aunque el hombre a su lado despedía un aura que lo hacía sentir letal. Sabía que cualquier error podía costarle caro, por eso lo obligó a deshacerse de las armas antes de traerlo con él.  
-Lamento que las cosas hayan llegado tan lejos, Bunnymund…- comenzó cuando sintió que el ambiente era un poco más seguro-, temo que no tuve elección. Pero sepa que no obligué a su esclavo a venir aquí, él llegó por su cuenta. Por supuesto, que requirió el estímulo adecuado, pero usted lo conoce mejor que yo. Ese muchacho parece estar siempre dispuesto a sacrificar cosas a cambio de lo que ama.  
-No vine a hablar de Jack, vine a sacarlo de aquí y a llevarlo conmigo.  
-Y entiendo eso perfectamente, Bunnymund-, replicó entonces, tratando de no perder el rumbo de la conversación-, y lo tendrá. Siempre que esté dispuesto a escucharme. De lo contrario, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que no le quede otro remedio que prestar atención y guardar silencio ante mí.   
Pareció que Bunny iba a replicar entonces, pero el Gobernador, inspirado por este sentimiento de superioridad al darse cuenta de que recuperaba algo de terreno, continuó hablando.  
-Si trajimos a su esclavo aquí es por algo, Bunnymund. No crea que dejaré que simplemente lo tome y se lo lleve. A cambio, tendrá que tomar una decisión, y puede que le cueste mucho trabajo, pero encontraremos la forma de persuadirlo para que le sea más sencillo, ¿comprende lo que le quiero decir?  
Aster no dijo nada.  
En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era ver a Jack y saber que se encontraba bien. Si estaba bajo cualquier amenaza, bien, estaba dispuesto a escuchar al Gobernador. Una vez abajo la adrenalina de haberse deshecho de los fearlings de Pitch y de haber corrido hasta aquí, pudo pensar con la cabeza fría y decidir que, si Jack estaba en problemas, lo peor que podría hacer era empeorarlos amenazando al gobernador o a su esposa. Tenía que encontrar un modo inteligente de terminar con esto. Tenía una desición qué tomar y casi estaba seguro de cuál sería, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo ahora mismo.   
Una vez que Jack estuviera seguro dentro de sus brazos otra vez, todo caería en orden. Quizás, si podía hablar con el Gobernador con la suficiente astucia en este momento, podría aplazar un poco la sentencia y darse tiempo de hablar, tal vez con North, o incluso con Pitch, sobre lo quería mejor hacer.  
Entre el Emperador y el Gobernador, Aster se encontraba dividido. El Emperador tenía más poder qué ofrecerle para cumplir con todo lo que quería, sin duda, pero por el momento, el Gobernador tenía en sus manos a Jack.  
Decidirse por el Emperador, y acabar con el Gobernador con sus propias manos en este mismo momento, parecía demasiado arriesgado como para hacerlo de buenas a primeras, sin considerar nada más. Se suponía que tendría que esperar su orden, de otra forma, el Emperador podría desecharlo y lavarse las manos.Tendría que esperar.  
Doblaron por otro pasillo. El ambiente parecía tranquilo, como cualquier día podría serlo en este lugar, pero le sorprendió la exagerada oscuridad que había al interior de esta casa, como si de pronto la noche hubiera caído solo en este lugar del mundo. Se sentía raro, y a decir verdad, no dudaba que sucediera cualquier cosa en este lugar, a continuación, dentro de diez, quince minutos o cuando fuera.  
…  
Llegaron ante una puerta grande. El Gobernador la observó con detenimiento, era la habitación que se le había designado a su esposa cuando tomaron posesión de éste alojamiento al inicio del torneo. Esperó a que todo estuviera en orden cuando entraran ahí, pero por si acaso, decidió que entraría primero que el Gladiador para asegurarse.   
Tomó la llave que llevaba dentro de su túnica, pero antes de abrir, volteó a ver a Bunnymund una última vez.  
-Verá a su esclavo, pero ya le he dicho que para tenerlo tendrá que escucharme.   
-Primero quiero asegurarme de que esté bien, así que muéstremelo-, replicó el gladiador firmemente, tanto que el Gobernador sintió que no tenía opción más que ceder por esta vez.  
Abrió lentamente la puerta, pero lo que sucedió a continuación derrumbó cualquier plan que hubiera en su cabeza en ese instante.  
Apenas la puerta estuvo entre abierta, llegaron hasta ellos los escandalosos gemidos de una mujer. El Gobernador se quedó estático. Bunnymund empujó la puerta y forzó su paso dentro de la habitación.  
Ahí, a la luz de las velas, la esposa del Gobernador estaba montada sobre alguien, moviendo su cuerpo cadenciosamente, besando y acariciando a esa persona que tenía debajo de su cuerpo. Al sentir la puerta abrirse, ella volteó, y al ver de pie en la puerta a los sorprendidos hombres, lanzó una carcajada siniestra que a Aster le caló en la mismísima sangre.   
-¿Quieren venir también?- preguntó, antes de seguir moviéndose, sollozando extasiada, volviendo a besar y acariciar todo lo que podía.  
El Gobernador estaba pálido cuando volteó a ver a Bunnymund. Lo siguiente que pasó, fue una sensación de dolor muy agudo en el pecho. Levantó sus manos hacia ahí, y sintió un líquido cálido y de penetrante aroma inundándole la nariz y fluyéndole entre los dedos. Miró los ojos verdes de Aster, que le parecieron en ese momento lejanos y encendidos, y se preguntó por un instante que pareció eterno cómo había pensado que esto saldría bien, y porqué no había matado a su mujer en todas las veces que lo había deseado y había tenido oportunidad.  
…  
Aster recuperó el amuleto de la carne del Gobernador, mientras él caía al suelo, desmadejado entre un charco de su propia sangre que iba creciendo. Caminó como un tornado hacia la cama y tomó a la mujer del cabello deteniéndola en su furioso sube y baja, y ella, al sentir el fuerte jalón, lo miró, aún sonriente.  
-Hueles a sangre-, comentó, sus mejillas rojas, su mirada nublada, drogada, desquiciada-, ¿decidiste unirte? Qué bien…hacía falta un hombre de verdad por este lug- ¡Ah!  
El amuleto entró y salió de su garganta con una velocidad suficiente para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, hasta que sintió los pulmones calientes y el resto del cuerpo, empezando por la punta de sus dedos, aún clavados en la carne tierna del esclavo que tenía entre las piernas, congelándose paulatinamente. Sintió de nuevo un jalón de su cuello y de pronto todo el placer que había sentido hasta ahora se le fue del cuerpo, sustituido por una quietud que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía.  
…  
En cuanto el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer estuvo en el suelo, Aster pudo reunir el valor para mirar a Jack. No pudo resistir la evidencia que le daba su desnudez, así que lo envolvió en una sábana mientras el joven se sujetaba de él, delirando de fiebre, gimiendo con agonía cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban y friccionaban cuando su amo lo cargaba en sus brazos para llevarlo de ahí.  
-Aster…- susurró al reconocer su aroma, su mente nublada no podía hacer más para darle forma a sus sentimientos ni a sus recuerdos-, Aster, no puedo… tócame, por favor, me duele…  
Su cuerpo parecía al borde de una explosión, y que ésta se le negara era doloroso y apenas podía aguantar.   
Aster lo aferró un poco más a él sin responder a su petición. Jack gimió cuando lo sintió abrazándolo con fuerza, se abrazó de su cuello y comenzó a morder y succionar en todos los lugares que podía alcanzar con sus labios, hambriento y deseoso, y al fin, al fin había llegado algo con qué saciar su sed y su hambre, Aster, era lo único que le hacía falta para darle fin a esta cosa que no lo dejaba en paz.   
¿pero por qué se negaba él, por qué no quería tocarlo?  
Trató de moverse, de obligarle a tocarlo, pero Aster sólo lo sujetaba fuerte contra su pecho y no permitía más, pero dioses, Jack necesitaba mucho, demasiado como para pensar que esto lo saciarlo de cualquier manera. Le dolía el cuerpo, lo sentía todo al rojo vivo y sentía que no iba a sentirse mejor hasta que su amo lo dejara en el suelo y entrara en él, aun si no había caricias y besos de por medio, todo lo que necesitaba- lo que podría saciar esta ansia animal que lo consumía-, era a él, a él y nada más.   
.  
.  
.  
Aster hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ignorar los movimientos caóticos que su esclavo hacía dentro de sus brazos. Sentía que, si cedía a cualquiera de ellos, se podría arrepentir para siempre.  
Y era que ahora sólo estaba concentrado en borrar esa imagen de su mente, de la mujer encima de él, de Jack en esa cama sin moverse, entregado a ella…  
Quería acabar con todo, quería tirar este edificio en llamas, quería matar a cada esclavo, a cada persona que quedara de pie aquí. Ellos solo lo veían mientras caminaba por el pasillo, asustados y desorientados. Cuando una de las esclavas entró al cuarto de su ama, y se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, escuchó el grito a sus espaldas, pero lo ignoró por completo.   
Él sabía…por experiencia propia, que sin sus amos los esclavos pierden el rumbo por completo. Ninguno de ellos se atrevería a detenerlo sin un amo que se lo ordenara. Solo podían quedarse en el pasillo y verlo pasar.  
Aster estaba consciente…quizás demasiado consciente, de que lo que había hecho era un crimen, probablemente el peor que hubiera cometido en su vida, pero lo cierto era que no se sentía arrepentido de haber tomado la vida del Gobernador, y mucho menos de la maldita serpiente que tenía como esposa. Aún había demasiada furia dentro de su cuerpo como para pensar que algo, cualquier cosa que había hecho, había sido incorrecta.  
Y es que, además, la rabia que sentía no se había saciado asesinando a esos dos. En su mente merecían que los hubiera descuartizado y tirado sus pedazos a los cerdos. Y Se sentía tentado de regresar y hacer justo eso.  
Pero había tenido una satisfacción extraña en usar el amuleto en esos dos. Jack lo había comprado con una moneda que la mujer le había dado originalmente. Era una ironía curiosa que servía, apenas, para hacerlo sentir que las cosas habían terminado como tenían que resultar. Para no hacerlo volver sobre sus pasos y matar a esa pareja de enfermos aún en la muerte.   
-Abre la puerta-, ordenó al esclavo que estaba ahí de pie, que ahora lo miraba, más que con miedo, con el más completo terror-, no te haré nada. Abre la maldita puerta o habrá un problema, ¿entiendes?  
El muchacho asintió, quitó los candados y abrió la pesada puerta con dificultad. Aster lo miró antes de salir.  
-No les haré daño a ti o a alguno de tus compañeros, pero si sabes algo que el Gobernador o su esposa le hayan hecho a mi esclavo en mi ausencia, quiero que me lo digas de una vez.   
El joven tenía las manos enredadas a la altura de su regazo. Aster lo observó insistentemente, hasta que el joven cerró los ojos, bajó la mirada y suspiró, derrotado.  
-El ama tenía… un té que mandó a hacer para drogarlo. Es…es todo lo que sé, amo Aster, por favor no nos haga daño.  
Aster miró al joven, y después de quedarse en silencio un momento, observándolo asintió.  
-No pasará nada, niño. Ahora… has lo que tengas que hacer.  
El joven miró al suelo y asintió.   
Afianzó a Jack un poco mejor contra su pecho, y salió por la puerta.  
.  
.  
.  
Ciertamente, no esperaba lo que había ahí afuera cuando salió.  
Frente al alojamiento había tres hombres, altos y de apariencia elegante, que le hicieron pensar en el hombre que acababa de asesinar. Pronto, aquellos hombres se miraron entre ellos. Uno tenía un papel en sus manos.  
Tan sorprendido estaba Aster que no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar mientras aquellos hombres hablaban entre ellos, de vez en cuando midiéndolo con la mirada.  
Jack había dejado de removerse entre sus brazos. Aster se preguntaba si algo de su propia sorpresa se le había colado en el cuerpo también, obligándolo a quedarse de pie donde estaba.  
-E. Aster Bunnymund-, habló finalmente uno de ellos, el que tenía el papel en sus manos-, se nos notificó que por causas de fuerza mayor tuvo que adelantarse a cumplir las órdenes del Emperador. Como sus consejeros, fuimos enviados hasta aquí para traerle este documento.  
Aster alargó la mano y sujetó el papel. Cuando lo leyó, comprendió de qué se trataba el asunto, pero aun así no se sintió aliviado.  
-Con ese papel usted queda exento de las… circunstancias que se dieron el día de hoy.   
-Adicionalmente, hemos venido a felicitarlo, Bunnymund-, comentó otro de los consejeros, demasiado casualmente para su gusto-, traemos con nosotros su condecoración. A partir de este momento, usted es el General del Ejército del Imperio, con un rango solo inferior al del Emperador. Felicidades.   
Avanzó hacia él y le puso una medalla al cuello, que Aster no pudo negarse a recibir. Esto estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos, había entrado en esta casa, había asesinado dos personas, había tomado a Jack con él, había pensado que se metería en un problema por lo que había hecho y apenas comenzaba a hacer cálculos de cómo salir de él cuando estos hombres salieron de la nada y cambiaron su vida con un papel y una medalla. Sabía que a esto iba el Emperador. Pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que de verdad pasaría.  
-¿Qué pasará si me niego?- preguntó, cuando finalmente pudo hilar sus pensamientos. Los hombres volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, y el que no había hablado hasta el momento lo miró.  
-Esa no es opción Bunnymund. A menos que quieras pagar ahora mismo por tu crimen. Cometiste este asesinado sin el permiso del Emperador y nosotros venimos a quitarte la culpa. Si te niegas a aceptar el lugar que él te está dando, también renuncias al perdón.   
-Él me dijo que lo hiciera-, protestó Aster-, las circunstancias no deberían importar.  
Los hombres no le dijeron nada, solo se quedaron mirándolo. Aster se recompuso, levantó la mirada, enderezó la espalda, y supuso que si iba a ser un general, tendría que empezar ahora mismo.  
-Concédanme una entrevista con el Emperador lo más pronto posible. ¿Cuándo se sabrá de mi nombramiento?  
-La entrevista puede ser mañana mismo. Mandaremos a un esclavo por usted. Y su nombramiento se dará a conocer cuando termine el torneo, así que es de esencial importancia que lo gane. Todas sus demás solicitudes se atenderán de acuerdo con el resultado del Torneo también, pero eso lo verá personalmente con el Emperador.  
Aster asintió. Los hombres subieron a un carro de caballos que estaba a lado del camino y se retiraron de ahí.   
El Gladiador volteó hacia la sombra de un árbol. Ahí, Pitch, cuya presencia Aster había percibido desde que había salido del alojamiento, esperaba en silencio.   
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Qué hago aquí? Te salvé la vida, Bunnymund. Aunque conociéndote, claro que no espero que me lo agradezcas.  
Aster se quedó en silencio, contemplando la situación, sin estar cien por ciento seguro de que algo de esto fuera a funcionar. Al menos, funcionar de alguna manera en que él pudiera estar tranquilo con el resultado.   
-No tengo nada que agradecerte, Pitch. Esto no era nada de lo que yo quería.   
-¿Y qué opción tenías, si puedo saberlo? ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo que pensaste que podrías escapar?   
Aster no dijo nada.   
-Te salvé la vida, y salvé cualquier posibilidad de que consigamos la seguridad absoluta para Manny. Lo que hagas en adelante es asunto tuyo, pero me niego a verte arruinando las cosas para los demás.   
Dicho esto, Pitch se retiró de la sombra de aquél árbol. Algunos de sus fearlings aparecieron alrededor, como si solo hubieran estado esperando una señal de su amo para salir al ataque. Aster se puso en guardia, pero ninguno de ellos fue contra él. En cambio, entraron en el hospedaje.   
Aster miró a Pitch.  
-Ellos limpiarán todo. ¿Alguna solicitud especial?  
Aster miró a Jack, tiritando de fiebre entre sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza.  
-Hice todo lo que tenía qué hacer.  
.  
.  
.  
Al depositar a Jack en la cama, Aster respiró apenas tranquilo. Le pasó una mano por la frente y al sentirlo arder en fiebre, supuso que lo mejor sería darle un baño con agua fresca. ¿Qué demonios había hecho esa bruja con él?   
No quería pensar mucho en eso, pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Ahora estaba solo con sus pensamientos y con Jack, y solo podía pensar en que esa mujer había…que lo había usado, que lo había forzado en ella, que había tocado y besado demasiadas partes de este cuerpo que hasta ahora sólo había sido de él. Que nadie más había tocado, que no le pertenecía a nadie más.  
Jack se lo había prometido, que no iría con ella, que encontraría el modo de defenderse, que no le daría su cuerpo costara lo que costara.  
Y no había cumplido esta promesa.   
Al abrazarlo había sentido en su piel un aroma que sólo podía pertenecer a ella, y darse cuenta de eso le había hecho sentir náuseas. Se apresuró a preparar el baño y llevar a Jack ahí. Lo sumergió en el agua y se esforzó por lavarle el cuerpo.   
El joven seguía ardiendo en fiebre, rogando en voz baja por algo que Aster simplemente no podía darle, al menos no en este momento. Cuando le lavaba el cuerpo, él sujetaba sus manos, pidiéndole más y más. Él no podía dejar de pensar que su esclavo había estado en brazos de esa mujer, no podía dejar de recordar aquella imagen, veía las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello y en el pecho, y en la espalda, con su boca, con sus uñas, y lo destrozaba por dentro no poder borrarlo, no poder cambiar las cosas, no poder devolver el tiempo atrás e impedir desde un principio que esa mujer viera a su esclavo la noche de aquella maldita cena, ¿por qué lo había convencido de ir ahí y lucir hermoso? ¿Por qué demonios le había comprado esa túnica, porqué se había complacido en dejarlo exhibirse, por qué demonios había permitido que esa mujer disfrutara de su belleza sin merecerlo?   
Jack… ¿Por qué le había permitido tocarlo? ¿Por qué no la había asesinado desde que supo las intenciones que tenía con él?  
Cuando sacó a Jack del agua, no estaba mucho mejor que cuando lo había llevado ahí.  
Lo depositó sobre la cama otra vez y Jack se aferró de su cuello, era evidente que la droga aún tenía su efecto en él. Aster se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.   
Tal vez de desesperación, Jack comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Su piel blanca estaba roja al límite, sus músculos tensos como piedras, sus brazos aferrándose a su amo como si el mundo fuera a terminarse si no lo hacía.   
Aster inclinó su rostro hacia él, y lo besó. Pero eso no le dio ningún consuelo. A ninguno de los dos, de hecho. Fue un gran debate el que tuvo consigo mismo en ese instante, porque no podía, no podía concebir que fuera ella quien lo pusiera en ese estado y él quien lo sacara de ahí. Le dolió pensarlo. Pero los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad sin que él lo quisiera detener, parecía que Jack le transmitía con sus labios las ansias que sentía, la necesidad que se le había acumulado en la piel, el deseo que no podía terminar de liberar de su corazón.  
Hasta este punto, Aster no se había permitido a sí mismo que le doliera tanto. Ahora no pudo más. Quería tomar a Jack, borrar de su cuerpo cualquier rastro que esa mujer hubiera dejado en él, de su mente cualquier imagen o palabra que ella le hubiera dicho y que sólo quedara espacio para él.   
En el cuerpo de Jack sólo podía estar él. Nadie más. Jack era suyo.   
Suya era esta piel que se erizaba al paso de sus dedos, suyos esos ojos que lo miraban perdidos en el éxtasis… suyos esos labios que murmuraban su nombre, suyo este corazón que latía desbocado debajo de él, suyo este hermoso vientre que recibía sus besos.  
Cuando salió de su interior, Jack estaba quieto, inconsciente. Tenía el estómago manchado de su propio semen y había perdido la tensión en el cuerpo.  
Aster no pudo aguantar su imagen por mucho tiempo. Lo limpió, lo arropó, se vistió y salió de la habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
Estuvo vagando de aquí a allá, sin rumbo alguno, durante varias horas. Terminó de anochecer y las horas continuaron pasando, la noche se hizo más profunda y cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba otra vez frente a la habitación.  
Temblaba, no de frío, sino de miedo, de rabia, de confusión. Amaba a Jack, lo amaba tanto que no podía concebir una vida sin él, pero que esa mujer lo hubiera tocado, que lo hubiera tenido, era algo que no podía conciliar dentro de su cabeza.  
Al abrir la puerta, miró hacia la cama, esperando verlo acostado, dormido.   
Pero no. Jack estaba ahí, con la espalda contra la pared, abrazado a las rodillas en la oscuridad. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana develaba su rostro; su hermoso rostro blanco desencajado, sus ojos cansados, marcas de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, sus labios rotos, su piel opaca…  
Al ver a Aster, levantar su mirada hacia él y hacerse consciente plenamente de su presencia, el rostro de Jack se descompuso en una mueca que demostraba que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. El primer impulso de Aster fue tomarlo en sus brazos y contenerlo, pero se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo un oscuro placer de ver que Jack se sentía mal por lo sucedido. Y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo esto. Se estaba sintiendo genuinamente complacido de verlo sufrir.   
-Aster…  
Aster se sentó a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda, sin decidirse a darle el consuelo que Jack buscaba en él.  
Fue Jack quien lo buscó. Fue Jack quien se le abrazó del pecho y apoyó el rostro contra su espalda, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.   
Se sentía tan sucio, tan corrompido…tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que había sucedido, pero los suficientes para saber que su amo lo había presenciado todo y que no valía la pena que intentar ocultarlo.  
-Perdóname… por favor, perdóname…- suplicó entre sollozos, su cuerpo convulsionándose violentamente en cada esfuerzo vano que hacía para poder respirar. Aster no se dejó abrazar tan fácilmente. Su cuerpo tenso estaba intentando impedir que Jack lo tocara, pero su corazón casi lloraba de felicidad al sentir su piel, al sentirlo de nuevo a su lado, al intentar convencerse de que sí, Jack era suyo, podía salirse de sus manos de vez en cuando pero siempre sería suyo.   
-¿De qué debo perdonarte, Jack?  
Jack sollozó con una angustia incontrolable. No había forma en que pudiera explicarle lo que ocurriría, así que prefirió dejar que él mismo se pusiera la soga al cuello. De que él mismo hiciera esto más sencillo para los dos, aunque doliera hasta el alma.   
-Fuiste y te acostaste con esa mujer, aunque te pedí expresamente que no lo hicieras- la calma gélida que transmitía su voz hacía que su esclavo se sintiera más tenso y más asustado-. ¿Por qué lo permitiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando?  
-¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Yo…Jamie estaba en problemas!  
-¡¿Otra vez?!- se puso de pie, mirándolo con enojo, haciendo que ahora sí él lo soltara-, ¡¿Por qué cada vez que me traicionas ese chiquillo está de por medio?!  
-¿Traicionarte?- preguntó Jack en voz realmente baja, incrédulo, queriendo que lo que Aster le decía no se le colara tanto entre la sangre y que le permitiera vivir en paz.  
-¿Se te ocurre otra palabra? Te acostaste con esa mujer. No hiciste nada por evitarlo.  
Y quizás…quizás Jack se resignó en ese momento. Quizás simplemente no tenía fuerza para pelear. Amaba tanto a Aster que solo podía aceptar todo lo que viniera de él. Era todo lo que le quedaba, esperar, asentir, aceptar que la voluntad de su amo era lo único que le haría sentirse feliz.   
Que era lo único que tenía en el mundo.  
Se cubrió la cara con las manos y siguió llorando a lágrima viva. No solo era porque Aster lo rechazara, sino también porque luego de lo que había pasado con esa mujer, Jack se sentía como la criatura más vil. No tenía valor alguno, todo se había terminado para él.  
Aster lo miró entonces, y no pudo más. Volvió a la cama, a su lado, y lo tomó en sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Lo arrulló y lo besó, y Jack se dejó seducir porque sin Aster sentía que estaba muerto, y él tenía el poder de devolverle la vida con un toque, con una mirada o con una caricia.   
Por su parte el Gladiador se dijo que podía aguantar un poco más.   
Al día siguiente, hablaría con el Emperador. Eso definiría gran parte de su futuro. Y dependiendo de eso, decidiría cómo alejar a Jack de él de la forma menos dolorosa.  
Pero en este momento, le era imposible.  
Porque a pesar de saber que no había sido su intención, se sentía traicionado por él. Pero lo amaba, tanto, que no tenía las fuerzas para alejarlo de su presencia y seguir tan tranquilo. Tendría que ser hasta el último segundo. No podría dejarlo ir hasta saber que estaría seguro, pero al mismo tiempo, le urgía alejarlo de su presencia. Quería tanto, con todas sus fuerzas, hacerlo feliz, y al mismo tiempo, con miedo, se daba cuenta de lo bien que se sentía verlo sufrir.   
Si Jack seguía a su lado, algún día él mismo se iba a arrepentir de amarlo.   
Pero esta noche no. Esta noche, aún ambos podían disfrutar del amor y de la presencia del otro. Casi se arrepentía de haber dicho todas esas cosas… quizás en este momento estaría, si no feliz a lado de su pequeño, cuando menos mucho más tranquilo de lo que se sentía.   
El olor de la mujer sobre su piel era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.  
-A…Aster….  
Aster suspiró. Le besó la frente y asintió.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Jackie?  
-Quiero…quiero dormir a tu lado. ¿Me dejarás?  
Aster lo besó suavemente en los labios, y asintió.   
-Sí. Sí amor, duerme conmigo.   
Jack se recargó contra su hombro, y sollozó un poco más. Apenas entonces, Aster se dio cuenta de que su esclavo deliraba, todavía a consecuencia de la droga que había consumido, obligado o quizás por su propia cuenta.  
Mientras su esclavo dormía acunado contra su pecho, Aster sentía la presión de la medalla contra su piel. Aquella que había marcado su destino esta misma tarde.   
Ahora no solo era un Gladiador, era un General. ¿Cómo se suponía que saliera de esto?   
No se le ocurrió demasiado en ese momento. Ahora solo quería dormir. Y con Jack a su lado, seguro, tranquilo… supuso que esto era todo a lo que podía aspirar por el momento.  
Sus problemas no habían hecho más que empezar. Sobre todo porque ahora sus miedos iban más allá de lo que podía pasar con ellos. Ahora mismo, sentía miedo de todo, incluso del amor que sentía por Jack. Este amor que crecía cuando lo veía preso, cuando lo veía sufrir, cuando lo veía llorar y rogar.   
Sintiendo este amor, se sentía como un monstruo. Un monstruo que no merecía a Jack, y que tampoco merecía vivir.  
Quizás…quizás esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando.  
Continuará…


End file.
